


Shadow of a Doubt

by LeoLiddy, NightWings



Series: Brothers Together, KIDs Forever [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Anxiety, Conspiracy, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, Identity Issues, Japanese/Korean Keith, Keith (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Minor Violence, Secret Identity, Secret Organizations, Slow burn Klance, Thief!Keith, klance, shallura - Freeform, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 171,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoLiddy/pseuds/LeoLiddy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWings/pseuds/NightWings
Summary: Sequel to Brothers Together, KIDs Forever
   Zarkon is dead, Galra Tech is History, Allura got her inheritance back, Keith and Lance are official... Sort of.Life is good and All is Well... Or is it?Chapter 30 Lance flared his nostrils a bit. “Fine, but we shall never speak of this again!”“No promises~”Lance rolled his eyes but was secretly happy that the Shadow he knew was getting his sense of humor back.   Final Chapter Keith bit his lip as he grew red before throwing himself at Lance, pinning him against a tree trunk as he grabbed Lance’s face and kissed him hard, making Lance squeal a bit in surprise before resigning to it and slumped a little. Keith broke the kiss leaving Lance in a dazed, happy state.





	1. Set

**Author's Note:**

> Nighty: Hello~ *bows* and welcome to tadaaaa! “Shadow of a Doubt” the sequel of “Brothers Together, KIDs Forever”!
> 
> Liddy: Nyaah! *throws confetti* Thank you for all your support! Okay Nighty-chan care to give a recap before we move on?
> 
> Nighty: Aye! *takes out previous Story’s script* Alright, so last chapter we had Keith and Kaito recap the aftermath of the whole incident with Zarkon. He and Haggar are gone, Nyma and Rolo are with Haxor (The good brother) somewhere and the whole police station got cleaned up and Pidge managed to meet with Matt and let him know she’s alright.
> 
> Liddy: After she punched him when he tried to take her home *giggles*. There were some concerns about the Klance in the previous story due to how we had Keith and Pidge/Katie, but in the last chapter Keith and Lance finally confessed! *silence*....well kinda nya...see they kissed but... 
> 
> Nighty: Keith, our adorable cinnamon roll fainted in Lance’s arms, and since then they hadn’t really talked so it’s like half a confession in a way. So with Zarkon gone the alliance between the APD (Altea Police Department) and Team KID was gone and went back to how they were before with Team KID searching for PANDORA by stealing gems and the APD chasing after them.
> 
> Liddy: Yup! So as a note it won’t be much of a cross-over any more there will be mentions of Kaito and he will appear but not as heavily used as in the last story as this sequel will mainly focus on Keith but him dealing with other sorts of problems, which you'll find out as you read Nya~
> 
> Nighty: Exactly we still have a lot to explore with Keith and the last story was just the tip of the iceberg.
> 
> Liddy: We really talked about what the focus and theme for this sequel was going to be so we kinda set the bar high with our last story, so we hope you enjoy this one just as much!
> 
> Nighty: Oh and here’s a rundown on Lance’s family so you don’t get confused.
> 
> Jax McClain (Father/Deceased) Mama McClain, Alberto/27 (Elder Brother), Nicolás/25 (Older brother-in-law), Daniela/24 (Elder Sister), Hugo/13 (younger Brother), Ana Marie/12 + Lucia/12 (younger Twin sisters), Sofia/4 (Youngest Niece)
> 
> Nighty & Liddy: So sit back and Enjoy!

**(Somewhere in Japan….)  
**   


Footsteps echoed as a tall man with long blond hair wearing a black over coat and fedora stepped into a room and sat himself down in a chair in front of a large screen showing a single shadowed figure, a woman clad in a provocative red dress, her legs crossed seductively one over the other.  


_::Gin, as I live and breathe~::_ greeted the woman flirtatiously as she swirled a glass of red wine in her right hand.

“Funny how ironic that greeting might be Wine, considering Merlot’s failure and untimely demise,” replied Gin curtly.  


_::Ah yes… poor Merlot… or should I say Zarkon’s death was unfortunate, and as his superior I accept full responsibility… ::_ said Wine as she took a sip from her glass. _::However, he did leave behind some rather interesting findings from his time in Altea City…. ::_

“Oh? Do tell."  


:: It appears a certain shadow thief has expanded into some partnerships in the search for the Pandora Gem… and they are rather formidable opponents judging from how easily they took down dear Merlot~::  


Gin looked slightly intrigued at the news." That is rather fascinating news… I suppose you are confident in your Team’s skills at confronting this new issue?”  


Wine gave a chuckle as she licked her lips. _::My Dear Gin, Zarkon believed he was King when in reality he was nothing more than a pawn in my game. Don’t forget, the Queen is the one who truly holds the most power~::_ she replied tracing the rim of the wine glass, creating a low humming sound. ::Besides, you know how I just love a good challenge~::  


“Your boldness despite your position is certainly quite as alluring as your name, Wine,” chuckled Gin before tipping his hat at the woman. “We shall be in touch soon…”

 _::Naturally~::_ came the answer as both people signed off at the same time.

\----------------------------

Wine leaned back in her chair as she watched video feeds featuring Shadow Kid performing his various heists as she traced his image on the screen with her finger, licking her lips seductively.  


**_“This is going to be fun~”_ ** she purred with a smirk playing on her lips.

\----------------------------

Lance laid back on his surfboard staring up at the blue sky letting the waves rock him away with his thoughts, it was rather soothing and calming. Since summer break started Lance went back home to spend some more time with his family and get back into surfing now that he knew the truth of what had happened to his dad. He didn’t feel the need to rush into being a detective/cop like he did before as a burden of finding the truth what happened to him disappear.  


Luckily for him the waves weren’t that big today so it was nice just spending time not worrying about expecting a call from Shiro or Matt to come down to the station and was just able to kick back and relax. Unlike what he was thinking about as he covered his face with his hand letting out a frustrated groan.

“Dammit...both of them...why?”  


A certain smug thief was occupying his mind from the last couple events that had happened. From  when Lance was worried and annoyed about when Shadow was injured and had gone out of his way to visit him, it didn’t help that the smug guy would flirt with him whenever the opportunity came and what was worse he felt himself go red each time! On the other hand...a certain good-looking Asian boy that he got to know better and felt closer to once he stopped trying to be rivals... whom he kissed before summer break was still skittish around him even after they had confessed…….

“I did say we shared the same feelings so that counts...and he kissed me back….kinda...” Lance sighed, “but then…. Urgghhhh!!!”

Lance sat up as he felt a shift in the waves. Sure enough, coming right at him was a huge wave. Reflexes kicking in, Lance flipped his board around and slowly felt the wave lift him, as Lance popped up on the board and glided through the waves.

Ever since that fateful night on the beach, Lance felt like weight was finally off his heart after finally admitting his feelings to Keith. However, something still felt off. It seems that Keith started making a habit of trying to dodge him like scared cat. At first Lance thought he was just being shy but…..

 _‘Hang on…..Keith didn’t exactly give his full answer did he?!’_ Lance realized suddenly, when he lost his footing and wiped out on the wave.  


Lance gasped for air as he breached the surface of the water and paddled towards his board, breathing hard as he pulled himself on.

“Aw shiiiit…...I gotta talk to someone about this……” he growled in frustration, punching the water surface before paddling himself back to shore.  


\--------------------------------

“Wait so even though you two **_finally_ ** kissed he's been avoiding you!? What happened were you that bad of a kisser? Hahahahahahah! **_Ow Bambiiiii!!!_ ** ” Nico whined as he had to stop peeling potatoes to nurse the lump in his head.

“Stop laughing at Lance’s misery...even if there is a chance for them It had to have been bad.” Daniela said as she grabbed the knife to cut up the other vegetables.

“Are you **defending** me or **insulting** me!? I need advice here!” Lance growled at his brother in law and sister,”I'm serious! He barely talked to me since that night! I asked Pidge if he knew anything and he just shrugged saying Keith wouldn't even tell him! And my kiss wasn't bad because I'm 100% sure he kissed me back!”

“Well...what does he do when he avoids you? Or at least tell us how that night went. Give us some ground to work on,” Daniela said putting down her utensil, turning around to lean against her back against the counter to look at Lance.

Lance made a strange noise before he groaned,”alright...so here's how it happened, I overheard Hunk talking to Coran, he's like the caretaker of Lion house and how sick Keith had gotten to the point of exhaustion because be was worried about me,” Lance started as he could still feel his hands ghosting down Keith’s back feeling now thin he was,”so I pulled him away and demanded to know why he did that too himself and bottom line he ended up confessing before me!”  


“Was it really a confession?” Daniela asked,” like did he know himself or have an idea **_Why_ ** he felt that worried about you or did you tell him?”

Lance’s silence was all Daniela needed for a response. The woman just sighed and shook her head, muttering some things in Spanish under her breath.

 _“Ay yai…. What is it with the McClain men and jumping the gun?”_ she muttered to herself. “Ok _Ninó_ , what you did right was being able to express your feelings to him… but never **Ever** assume anything! Remember what Papi told us about assuming things?”  


Lance sighed dejectedly as he face planted on the table. _“If you_ **_Assume_ ** _, it makes an_ **_Ass_ ** _out of_ **_U_ ** _and_ **_Me_ ** _…….”_ he sighed, realizing his sister had a point.

Daniela nodded her head in approval, seeing that Lance finally got what she was trying to say. “Now what should you do?..” she prompted with a flourish of her hand.

“I should….” Lance began as he thought about it for a moment. “Go confront Keith?”

“Good boy,” smirked Daniela patting Lance’s head before resuming her work while Nicolas just watched his wife with lovesick puppy eyes.  


Lance couldn’t help but feel envious of his sister. ‘ _I wish Keith would look at me like that….’_ he thought at the back of his mind as he got up and left the table, leaving the lovey-dovey couple to their little pink atmosphere.

\---------------------------

“Mmm Mama your stew is always so good.” Alberto said already asking for seconds while Mama McClain smiled as she refilled the bowl from the big pot in the middle of the table, besides the stew there was some mexican grilled corn, red beans and rice, and some stuffed peppers too.

The atmosphere was warm as the whole family had come home in the evening, Mama McClain had errands to run with Hugo and the twins, Alberto had been helping out Shiro at the police station leaving Lance, Sofia, Daniela and Nicolás at home.

“Thank you, but I asked Daniela and Nicolas to make the stew tonight since I had to take the twins to their ballet and tap class and Hugo had a doctor’s appointment.” she replied as Hugo whined and the twins giggled.  


“Mamá I was fine! I didn’t need to go to the doctor’s!” Hugo grumbled as he rubbed his arm, “I didn’t need a shot either.”

“Don’t get smart with me _ninó_ it was time for your shots anyway.” Mama McClain said, “you had to get them if you wanted to go to your soccer camp anyway, “so how was your day?”

“I made a huge sandcastle while watching Tió Lance surf! Though I think he was distracted cuz Tió Lance kept falling off his board. Oh! I know he was probably thinking about hermanó Keith!” Sofia innocently said chewing on her red beans and rice while Lance choked on his stew and looked at his niece while the rest of the table grinned and looked at Lance.  


“Thinking about your _novio_ little brother?” Alberto snickered but just saw Lance sigh and play with his stew, “okay what happened? Usually you jump in denial or turn red. Hey Lance say something.”  


“I dun wanna.” Lance grumbled shoving more stew in his mouth so he wouldn’t have to talk much.  


“What died in your pants to make you cranky?” Hugo asked biting into his stuffed pepper a little too hard and what was stuffed ending up shooting at Nicolas who was across from him,

“whooops…”  


“Huuugoooo….”  


“No food fights we worked hard to **_eat_ ** _,_ ” Daniela said giving Nicolás a looked that had him straighten up though he did give a glare to Hugo that he was not off the hook as he grabbed a napkin to clean himself off, “besides it’s just a personal little hiccup Lance has to deal with, speaking of which did you?”

“I called Pidge and he told me to call him around seven, time zones and everything since he’s back in Japan.” Lance replied once he wasn’t chewing on anything in his mouth remembering the conversation he had with Pidge.  


::Not that I don’t mind you calling Lance but I’m kinda busy here helping Allura with a new security system for Altea U. , the whole campus is getting flipped and wants to increase the safety so nothing like before happens.:: Pidge said as Lance could hear him typing furiously, the clacking of the keys on the computer a familiar sound when concerned with the younger friend.  


_“Yeah sorry I know you told us before we all headed back. But uh...can I have Keith’s number? I kinda need to talk to him.” Lance asked rubbing the back of his head as he sat at his desk in his room._

_::Does this have something to do with what happened between you two at the beach?::_

_“........Kinda….so can I?”_

::I don’t see why not but you’re going to have wait until at least seven tonight because right now he’d be asleep as it’s like four in the morning for him. By seven he should be up and about to talk to you.::  


“Thanks Pidge.”  


_::Eh not a problem I was surprised he didn’t give it to you after you two started getting closer.::_

Lance felt his chest tighten a bit when he realized Pidge was right, as close as they had become talking and hanging out he’s never asked for Keith’s number...then again they were living in the same dorm together so it would kinda seem pointless at the time not to mention everything that had happened.  


“Yeah, didn’t seem important at the time.”  


::Alright I better get going, Allura’s calling me she and Coran says Hi by the way.::  


“Tell them I said Hi as well. Later Pidgeon.”  


“Lance why don’t you give him a call now? It’s seven-thirty.” Mama McClain said, seeing her son lost in thought before snapping to attention, “don’t worry we’ll leave your plate alone I think this is more important.”

Lance gave his mother a smile as he stood up,”Thanks Mamá I’ll be right back.”

The table watched as Lance left the dining room and headed outside to the front yard standing on the porch before they all looked at each other and were about to follow when Mama McClain cleared her throat and all of them looked back. She gave them just one look that had all of them cowed as they stayed seated.

“You can all ‘check on’ Lance in ten minutes.” She said making them all perk up and grin.

\-------------------------

Lance played with his phone a bit as his thumb hovered over the ‘Call’ button, but he shook his head. He had to talk to Keith and this was really the only way since they wouldn’t see each other until the end of August and he couldn’t exactly hop a plane easily and see him either.  


“Here goes…” Lance said as he had saved and made a contact for Keith, and now just waited for the other line to pick up.

Luckily for him the phone only rang two times before it was picked up.  


“Hey Keith this is-” Lance started but a different voice answered but one that he recognized.  


_::Moshi Moshi!_ _Daredeari, dono yō ni kono bangō o te ni iremashita_?::  


“Kaito it’s Lance, is Keith around and why do you have his phone?” Lance replied.  


_::Oh Lance hey! Sorry it’s weird that Keith would get unknown numbers on his phone, let me just add you to his contact list,::_ Kaito replied, ::anyway Keith’s away at the moment we’ve been traveling around with dad since it’s summer and there’s plenty of festivals a lot of them had requested dad and me to perform! Right now we’re in Okinawa.::  


Lance’s heart sank a bit when Kaito said that Keith was busy but he was happy for the eccentric magician that he got to do more performances,” That’s great, congrats man. But what is Keith doing exactly? I kinda need to talk to him.”  


_::Hehehe wanna see? Thanks to you showing Keithy different things he’s been trying a little bit of everything when we get to a new city, but I think this is probably something he was determined to try himself, hold on let me get the video call up.::_ Kaito replied as Lance pulled the phone away and saw Kaito’s face before it backed away and he waved, :: Let me just get a bit closer it’s kind of hard to see where I’m standing.::  


“Okay?” Lance said as he could see Kaito grinning as the magician was running through the sand before he stopped just where the waves were touching the sand, “You’re at the ocean?”  


_::Yup! And look there’s Keithy, he still needs practice but he’s been getting better.::_ Kaito laughed as he turned the phone so it faced the ocean and Lance couldn’t help but look shocked when he saw Keith surfing.  


“Wow…..his form needs work but wow….” commented Lance as he watched Keith attempt to do a nose-up at the tip of the wave only to slip and wipe out, making Lance flinch.

 _::Oooooh… he hasn’t exactly gotten the tricks down just yet…_ :: Lance heard Kaito say as the two watched Keith recover and get back on to board before paddling his way back to shore.

Lance’s heart skipped a little when Keith made his way towards his brother while waving. Lance was relieved that Keith’s body was back to his original state having worked it back into shape. He could also see how tan he had gotten from his time in Okinawa.

 

 _::Hey Kai! Watcha up to?::_ Keith asked.  


Lance’s heart ached a bit. It wasn’t until he saw and heard Keith did the Latino realised how much he had missed him. Kaito was not exactly helping as he not so subtly panned the camera up and down, allowing Lance to get a good look at Keith from top to bottom.  


_::Oh nothing much Baby Bro~ Just that a friend of yours called~ I was just keeping him entertained for the moment~::_

Keith tilted his head. _::A friend? Who?::_

::CATCH!! ::  


Suddenly Lance’s screen showed a blurry spinning image and could hear Keith cussing out Kaito who laughed as hands were fumbling to catch the phone before there was a brief darkness, Keith’s image showed up on the screen again, having accidentally brought the camera back to selfie mode.  


_::Dammit Kai don’t do that! Especially with my phone!::_ Keith exclaimed shaking his free hand at his brother who danced out of the way ,:: I don’t need to sand inside of it thank you!::  


_::Aww quit worrying Baby Bro I knew with your reflexes you’d catch it, now go and talk to your friend I’ll grab your board and leave you two to talk alright?::_ Kaito laughed as he went off screen and picked up what was probably Keith’s board as Keith walked a bit away from his brother muttering curses in Japanese under his breath.  


Though when he saw Lance on the screen his Lance saw Keith’s face start burning up immediately as the Cuban boy gave a weak wave.

“H-hey Keith…” Lance said trying to give Keith a grin but it sort of came out a grimace as the other boy went silent and looked nervous as he glanced away. At least this way he knew that Keith couldn’t run away but he could also just end the call so Lance had to act fast, “Keith I think...I’m...look...I’m sorry.”  


:: _H-huh? Sorry?::_ Keith replied as he glanced back at the the screen a look of confusion all over his face, ::what...what are you apologizing for?::  


Lance leaned against the wall of his house and sighed running his hand through his short brown hair, “I didn’t mean to make things awkward between us before we separated for the summer...I shouldn’t have made assumptions about your feelings that night...I just thought you really had the same feeling.”

Keith blushed a little and scratched the back of his head. _::W.. Well…. You weren’t wrong…_ ::

Lance looked at the screen hopefully as he gripped his phone tightly.

 

::Lance I… I really do care for you… it’s just these….these feelings… are kinda new for me… I guess… I just need some time to sort them out… ::  


When he saw Lance appeared to look dejected Keith quickly added, ::I do like you Lance, but please… just give me some time before I give you a proper answer…. Please?::  


Lance bit his lip before exhaling and giving Keith a reassuring smile. “Sure… I suppose that’s fair enough. Take your time then  I won’t rush you… “  


Keith smiled back, making Lance’s heart ache. _::Thank you Lance. You really are a great guy… well….see you when Summer is over…::_

 

“Sure thing… see ya..”  


::..See you too.. ::  


_“_ Hey Keith?”  


::Yeah? ::  


“I Love You... “  


Keith blushed red all the way to his ears as he signed off, leaving Lance to sink to the ground and curl up into a ball.  


He ignored the obvious shuffling and hushed whispers from behind the door and Mama McClain’s voice hissing at his siblings to move along and go back to the table, though he did hear the door open and at first assumed it was his mama but he felt a tiny hand on his arm. Looking up he saw Sofia holding Azul and a doll of Shadow his mama had made her, those were her two favorite dolls she’d always carry around.

“Tió Lance...it’ll be okay he didn’t say he didn’t love you…” Sofia said softly leaning against her Uncle, “Hermanó Keith really really does like you, I saw it when I was with him at the beach. I’m sure he’ll say it back to you.”

Lance moved so he had Sofia in his lap hugging her tightly.

“I hope so Sofia...I really want him to say it back to me…” Lance said quietly as Sofia snuggled up to her Uncle trying to comfort him, she looked at her dolls and held up the shadow plushie Mama McClain had made.

“Here, Shadow’s good at protecting he’ll protect you from feeling sad okay?” Sofia said as Lance let out a choked laugh and took the doll to appease his niece. Though looking at the doll he always knew his Mama was good with crafting having to make and repair so many clothes for her kids as they were growing up. It looked almost exactly like the thief himself.

Lance gave a small smile and ruffled Sofia’s hair. “Thanks _Nina…_ you always know how to cheer me up~”

Sofia giggled before throwing her arms around Lance’s neck and hugging him tightly. “Of course I do Tió Lance! I love you!” she exclaimed making Lance laugh and return the hug before tickling his niece, making her squeal loudly before she tried to tickle him back.

Daniela stood at the door and smiled as she snapped a photo of the two with her phone before walking back inside.

\--------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on the other side of the world, Keith lay curled up under the covers of his bed in the hotel room he was staying in with his brother.  


Kaito sat on the bed across from Keith and poked the lump.  


“Keeeeeiiiiiiith~ Baby Bwwuuuuuther~ Keithy-Boo-booooo~” called Kaito wiggling the lump and nudging it. “Come  on, Keith! Please talk to me?”  


“No! You’ll laugh at me!”  


“Will not!”  


“Will too!”  


_“_ I will not I swear!”  


“You swear on dad?”  


“Fine I swear on dad that I will not **laugh** at you! Now come on out and talk to me!”  


There was some shuffling and Kaito saw the lump that was his brother sit up as the blanket coverings fell and pooled around him. Kaito was concerned ever since they got back to their hotel from the beach Keith just hid under the blanket, he only explanation he could get was it had something to do with Lance.

“Okay see you're okay now what's the problem baby brother I want to help.” Kaito said as he scooted closer to Keith as the other gripped the sheets tightly,”come on now don't go all silent on me.”

“Kai...what do I do when Lance confessed that he loves me but I know I like him back but I can't say it because I'm confused on my feelings…” Keith said quietly while Kaito stared at him slack jawed.

“Waitaminute!! Lance **_confessed_ ** to you!? Was this during that beach party and why you didn't say a thing!? Keith that's great he confessed!” Kaito said happily but that just seemed to upset Keith even more as he looked like he was going to pull the blankets over his head,”well it's suppose to be, baby bro did you say anything to him between then and now?”

“No….I...I couldn't...Kai I know I have feelings for him but I'm not sure if it's love…” Keith said holding his head,”I mean I know I do love him but I also love you and I love Katie too...I don't know if it's the same though…”

Kaito made a cat like face as he threw his arms around his brother. “Awww~ Baby Broooooo~!You’re too cute and precious for your own good~” he cooed as Keith struggled to push his brother off him.  


“Stop it Kai! I’m serious! I’m having a real crisis here!!!” yelled Keith finally flipping Kaito on to his own bed making him bounce once before crashing to the floor.  


“Ow….” squeaked Kaito as he slowly got back up  on to the bed. “Alright, alright,I’m sorry Keithy.”  


Keith sighed as he grabbed his pillow and hugged it.  


Kaito gave his brother an endearing smile as he sat cross legged on his bed. “Look Keith, this is not something you should rush to a conclusion to so suddenly but I can understand why this is all really confusing for you. After all the lines between each level of love are very thin.”

Keith flopped back onto his bed and groaned. “That’s not helping me at all Kai….”

“Look little bro, all I’m saying you should stop fighting the feeling and just breathe,” advised Kaito sitting by Keith and patting his hand. “Once you’ve learned how to accept your feelings, then everything will sort itself out.”  


“And how do I do that?”  


“Just think of Lance, and calmly assess how he makes you feel. Write it down in a diary, take notes or something, tackle this the way you would tackle any puzzle, Keith Kuroba!” commanded Kaito poking Keith in the nose.

“A diary...seriously Kai?” Keith asked while his brother huffed folding his arms.

“It's a good stress reliever and you can get all your thoughts organized and then read back on them, just do it baby bro, what's it going to hurt?” Kaito insisted even going as far as to grab Keith’s backpack and take the laptop out pushing it towards Keith.

“I guess not?” Keith sighed as he rubbed his head,” I feel like a mess right now with Lance having feelings for me and me for not even being able to give him a decent reply.” Keith grimaced biting his lip when he recalled the dejected face on Lance before the call ended.He really didn't mean to make Lance have that expression, he was use to seeing Lance smiling and being happy and joking seeing him upset because of something he said made him feel guilty.

“Look stop sinking so low baby bro, I'll go down and out for a bit to pick up some snacks for us since dad, mom and Jii are setting up the stage still. You stay here and think about this whole thing with Lance and **_write it down_ **. It'll help give you an outlet.” Kaito said, when he saw Keith nod even if he was unsure he patted his brother’s head even kissing his forehead before he left.

“That's not helping either Kai!” Keith shouted as Kaito just chuckled and shut the door behind him.  


Keith just sighed in defeat as he looked at the laptop screen. “I suppose it is worth a try….” he muttered to himself as he began writing.


	2. Game Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow reveals some new tricks as the force has a new face among them, one that has Lance on edge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with the second chapter, we're really happy that everyone has been enjoying the series so thanks everyone so much for the comments and Kudos!

That Summer was probably the longest Summer Lance could have experienced as he counted the days to go by. He never thought how happy he was to finally be able to return to college as the day finally arrived for him to leave.  
  


“Damn Lance, how much stuff did you pack in these suitcases?!” asked Alberto incredulously as he helped his brother carry his stuff to his car.

“Just enough to tide me over till next summer~” came the reply when he noticed Alberto wheeling in another suitcase.

“Well, here’s the last of them  _ Niño!”  _ Alberto said relieved when Lance held his hand up and looked confused.  
  


“Hang on there Hermano, I didn’t pack this one….” he said as the two brothers exchanged looks and unzipped the case to reveal Sofia hiding inside with a backpack full of snacks and her two dolls.  
  


“Sofia?!” exclaimed the two brothers as the little girl looked up at her Uncles with a sheepish grin.  
  


“Sweetie what are you doing?” asked Alberto carrying Sofia out but she struggled out of his grip and threw herself at Lance’s leg.  
  


“I’m gonna go with Tió Lance!” she declared with determination.  
  


“Sofia you can't go to college yet, you haven't even finished elementary school yet!” Alberto said as he tried to grab his niece but the girl just clung to Lance’s leg as tightly as she could.  
  


“Sofia as much as I would love to have you around you have your own school starting soon,” Lance said as Sofia turned teary eyes at him making him weak, _ ’crap…’  
  
_

“Please please please!? Mama and Papí said I don't start school until September and that's a long time from now!” Sofia begged.  
  


“Technically a week but still you can't go now let go Sofia,” Alberto sighed,” speaking of your mom and dad where are they?”  
  


“ **_Have you guys seen Sofia!?”_ ** Nicolas exclaimed running out of the house out of breath,” she said she had to go to the bathroom and never came back!”  
  


“Found her, she wanted to go with Lance to college.” Alberto said pointing to the clingy four year old,”she's not budging.”  
  


“ **_Sofia...darling come to Papí!”_ ** Nicolas said trying to get his daughter but she shook her head furiously.  
  


"Noooo! Papí please let me go with Tió Lance! I wanna make sure he's not sad when he sees Hermano Keith again!” Sofia sniffed,” just a few days please? I don't wanna see you sad again Tió Lance,” Sofia begged burying her face into Lance’s leg as he looked helplessly at his brothers.

\----------------------------------------

“Come ON SOFIA!!! LET GOOO!!!!” growled Nicolas as he pulled hard on his daughter’s waist while Alberto hung on to Lance and pulled him in the opposite direction.  
  


“NOOOOOOO!!!!!! I WANNA GO WITH TIO LANCE!!!!!” wailed the 4 year old as she somehow maintained an iron-like grip on Lance’s leg.  
  


“Sofia please be a good girl and go with with your Papi?” pleaded Lance as Sofia shook her head stubbornly and tightened her grip even more as both parties pulled harder.  
  


“Well…..I’ll say this much!” grunted Alberto, wrapping his arms around Lance’s torso and pulled even harder. “She’s got Daniela’s brute strength that’s for sure!”  
  


“Eeeee-yup….” replied Lance bluntly as he tried to ignore to ‘pins and needles’ feeling he was getting in his leg.  
  


“SOFIAAAAA!!!!!” wailed Nicolas, disheartened that Sofia was rebelling already.  
  


”DANIELAAAAA!!!!!”/“MAMAAAAA!!!!!!” both father and daughter called out as the remaining McClain brothers cringed.  
  


“And she’s got her Daddy’s Lungs….” added Alberto bluntly.  
  


“No arguments there….” agreed Lance.  
  


“ **_Oh, por el amor de Dios!_ ** What is it!?” Daniela yelled as she slammed the front door opened angrily only to see the situation with her daughter, husband and brothers,”.....What're you guys doing?”  
  


“Mama! I wanna go with Uncle Lance to see Hermano Keith! Just for a little bit please please please!?” She begged giving her mama the puppy eyes,”you said I don't start school yet!”

 

“Daniela she can't go she's too young and who knows what could happen!” Nicolas wailed trying to pull Sofia off of Lance,” Sofia  **_sweetie_ ** let go of your Uncle Lance!”

 

“Hermana help? I'm starting to lose feeling in my leg.” Lance whined as Alberto gave another hard tug making Lance hiss a bit in pain.

 

“Alright alright how about we compromise, Lance when do you start classes?” Daniela asked looking at Lance who had to ignore the pain and think for a moment.  
  


“Like four days or so?” Lance replied,”I wanted to get settled in early.”  
  


“Uh huh sureeeee….” Alberto and Nicolas teased making Lance scowl at them, but couldn't curse due to Sofia being in the vicinity.  
  


“  **_Cállate!”_ ** Lance growled at them shaking a fist.  
  


“Since Sofia is so determined to stay with Lance she can stay three days and come home on the third night okay?” Daniela said as Sofia gasp happily, Nicolas looked horrified and accidentally let go of his daughter  making Alberto and Lance crash to the ground since Alberto was still pulling.  
  


Sofia sat up happily on top of Lance and Alberto cheered loudly.

“Yay!! I can stay with Tió Lance and Hermano Keith!”  
  


“Daniela  **_why!?”_ ** Nicolas exclaimed looking at his wife betrayed, all she did was raise an eyebrow and smirk as she whispered something into his ear, making Nicolas stop complaining and get a silly lovestruck grin on his face.  
  


Lance couldn't help but be hit with how envious he was of the two that they could communicate like that.  
  


Sofia looked triumphant as she hugged Lance happily while Alberto was just mumbling Spanish curse words under his breath.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


Pidge stretched her arms as she walked back to the Lion House with Allura. Things have gotten really busy since Allura was finally name the new Headmistress of the school. Gone was Galra Tech. University and hello again Altea University, as it was named when founded.  Allura had made some changes as well restored some old ones, such as replacing all the Zarkon effigies with Alfor’s, and making some repairs on the buildings.  
  


Pidge helped out a lot over the summer, implementing some new security and identification features and re-purposing some of the hidden rooms and hallways for personal use-

“Oh Pidge! I can’t explain how excited I am for the new semester to start!” squealed Allura who was practically skipping with joy back to the Lion House while Pidge just chuckled and bumped the woman playfully.  
  


“Hey, save your words for the opening speech Allura! Oh sorry, I meant... _ Headmistress  _ Allura~” said Pidge with a curtsy making Allura as she batted the tomboy. 

“Oh stop it Pidge~” she giggled as the two girls shared a laugh.  
  


“It’s so amazing how much we got done in a year isn’t it Allura?” Pidge asked as Rover floated proudly next to her and Allura nodded enjoying the peace and tranquility of the walk back towards Lion house, “you got your school back, Lion house is safe  **and** you got together with Shiro.”

“Yes so much we went through, all the work we’ve done, the scares and close calls…” Allura said quietly but smiled softly playing with the ring on her finger, “and Shiro...is working just as hard as us to make up what had happened to the police when Zarkon was around.”

Pidge frowned, “Do they really need to send someone to overwatch the Police? I thought Shiro suspending himself was enough to make his point across?”

“Unfortunately as much good as that did Shiro told me the higher ups find it necessary as a safety precaution in case. In a way it’s good so nothing that happened before happens again because they’ll be keeping a close eye on new hirings and history.” Allura said, “Shiro is just a bit nervous since apparently the one thats suppose to oversee them is part of the FBI.”  
  


Pidge whistled, “Damn Zarkon must’ve have deeper roots than we thought. I know he was working for someone when I was looking over the data I downloaded but I’m still decrypting a lot of it since we were busy.”  
  
  
“Do not worry about that, I think we all deserve a bit of a break from everything and just focus on school for a while. I’m glad you made the adjustments to Lion House, now it really is fortified like a castle almost.”

“So Lion house is only going to be me and the others?” Pidge asked, “I mean I know originally you wanted more people but with with the old rumors Zarkon spread about it.”

Allura nodded, “I believe after what we went through last year, I would like to keep it small...just for us and a family, don’t you think so? ”

“Yeah..I like our make-shift weird family,” Pidge nodded chuckling,”but...you know Lance called me right? When I was working on making smaller and hidden security cameras for the school.”  
  


“Yes, he said he needed to talk to Keith do you think the two of them have managed to fix whatever happened at the beach? It was a bit...concerning to see Keith so skittish and avoiding Lance after recovering.” Allura said.

“I’ll try to talk to Keith, he said he was coming in later in the evening today. His bike is already parked away so hopefully he’ll tell me something.” Pidge said as they neared the lion house. The house had been fixed up since last time, as Allura had gotten all the money that Zarkon had taken from her father plus her inheritance that was missing she had gotten the house fixed up so it really looked as Grand as it was suppose to feel. There was a new pathway with plenty of flowers and trees planted, a new little pond with Koi and other fish was placed in the front, the gates repaired and reinforced for safety. Basically the whole house got a makeover.  
  


“I really can’t wait to see the other’s faces when they see how much has changed.” Pidge laughed when she spotted Hunk and Shay standing at the front of the house with expressions of shock and awe on their faces.  
  


“Like those two,” she said as she opened her backpack for Rover to hide in and zipped it up. 

\------------------------------------

Hunk and Shay had just returned back to the Lion House and were gaping at how much the place had changed as they stood and stared a for a good few minutes. 

The sound of a camera shutter snapped them out of their stupor as they turned to see Pidge holding up her phone and smiling triumphantly.   
  


“Beautiful~” she grinned as she saved the photo in her phone. “Welcome back Lovebirds~!”  
  


“Pidge! How are ya little buddy!” greeted Hunk happily, picking up the smaller person and giving him a big bear hug before putting him down as Shay pecked Pidge on both cheeks.  
  


“It’s wonderful to see you again, Pidge, Headmistress Allura~” greeted Shay bowing respectfully.  
  


Allura chuckled while waving and catching up to the group. “Now, it’s lovely to see you two again as well~ but please, no formalities~ You can just address me as you always have~”  
  


“Is that really alright?” Shay asked as Pidge patted her back.  
  
“Shay, you’re a friend to us, I’d be more comfortable if you called me just Allura. At least when it's just us, in private. Would you like to join us for lunch and tea? Coran found an old recipe book of his he lost and is determined to try and improve the food, he wants to test out a big welcoming home feast.” Allura said.

“Sure! I met up with Shay after Dad dropped me off here.” Hunk said indicating to the suitcases behind him and Shay had one in her hand, “when you said you were making improvements Allura you really made improvements and I’d love to taste some of Coran’s food.”

“I’d be happy to join, do you know when Lance and Keith are coming?” Shay asked curiously, “I know Keith probably won’t get in until later having to travel from Japan.”

“I got a call from Lance’s sister Daniela, and she said that Lance should be arriving soon with a little guest,” Allura giggled making the others look at her as they walked inside. They could tell the inside had been redone as well. 

The kitchen looked better and bigger, as did the living room. Everything had been repainted and but instead of feeling over extravagant it felt more homey, like Lion house really was a home away from home.  
  


“Let me drop these things in my room and you can explain.” Hunk laughed, “Hi Coran!”  
  


“Hello lad! Miss Shay! I’m having the tea made as we speak and I already have some samples made for tonight's feast!” Coran called from the kitchen chuckling as he watched the two head upstairs as Pidge and Allura sat down in the comfortable couches as Coran brought out a tray with different dishes on it before going back to the kitchen to get the tea.  
  


It didn’t take long for Shay and Hunk to return where Allura was sipping her tea as Hunk licked his lips popping a few of the samples in his mouth.  
  


“Mmmm so good…” Hunk said chewing while Shay giggled.  
  


“Anyway, remember little Sofia? Seems she wants to come and stay with Lance for a bit so she’ll be here for three days before the term starts.” Allura chuckled, “Daniela told me it was quite a spectacle between the brothers and Sofia.”

“Well I’m sure Sofia will have fun, but why would she suddenly want to come visit?” Hunk asked grabbing another snack as did Pidge.

“Well Daniela mentioned something about helping her Tio Lance and Hermano Keith.” Allura laughed.

Hunk and Pidge let out a loud laugh as well. “Oh good ol’Sofia~” said Pidge shaking her head as she sampled another tray. 

\--------------------------- 

Lance whistled loudly in awe when he arrived that evening while Sofia gasped loudly with sparkling eyes.  
  


“Woah…..”/"WOW!!!!!!" both of them reacted in amazement as they drove up the driveway and pulled over as Sofia quickly unbuckled her  seat belt and let herself out the car and ran up to the door bouncing excitedly.  
  


“Hurry up Tió!!!! I wanna see the Castle!!!!” she exclaimed excitedly just as as Lance got out the car and slammed the door behind him. 

“Ok, Sofia, I’m coming!” replied Lance jogging up to the doorstep. 

Since Sofia insisted on wanting to press the doorbell Lance lifted his niece up into his arms as she rapidly pressed the doorbell with the speed of a machine gun. 

“Sofia!!” Lance laughed as he pulled her away from the doorbell, “I’m sure they heard you already there’s no need to break the doorbell button!”

“But I wanna see inside and the faster I press the button the faster I can see!” Sofia whined wiggling in Lance’s arm though she stopped when she saw Allura opening the door and looking at Sofia adoringly.  
  


“Welcome home Lance and this must be Sofia! It’s nice to see you again sweetie.” Allura said.  
  


“Wooowww you’re a real princess!!” Sofia said her eyes big and sparkly, “you were really really pretty at the beach but in your princess dress you’re even  **prettier!!** ”

“Wanna know a secret Sofia?” Allura asked leaning over to Sofia who nodded and looked eager.

“I’m not just any princess, I’m a  **_Space Princess_ ** this is my castle ship. I’m just here taking care of the school for now.” Allura winked making Sofia giggle madly as she squeezed her dolls in her arms tightly.

“Tió Lance! You know a princess a cool Space Princess!” Sofia said wriggling and Lance put her down so she could run over to Allura and inspect the princess while Pidge, Hunk, Shay and Coran came over.  
  


“Hey guys, sorry but Sofia really wanted to come.” Lance said as Allura was having fun telling the girl stories about her ‘Space Adventures’ with her powerful Paladin.

“Aww don’t worry about it Sofia’s a sweetie,” Hunk laughed watching Sofia asking Allura questions as fast as she could while Allura seemed to enjoy talking to the younger girl.

“Though I have to ask is that a Shadow Plushie in her hands?” Pidge asked amused looking at the very details doll in the girl’s hand, it even had the markings on the coat and mask whoever made it had an eye for detail.

“Yeah, ever since Shadow rescued her she’s been obsessed over him, it’s been driving Nicolas crazy.” Lance replied,” so how have you guys been during the break?”

“Got to me and Shay hung out a lot at each other’s home and we went on a few excavations for some new stones with Shay’s parents until Rax takes over. It was pretty fun.” Hunk said as Shay nodded.

“Kiki and Mimi have really grown on me, at first I was afraid when Hunk told me how protective they can be but I think I won Kiki over when she met Rax at the beach and I bonded with Mimi over the stones she collected.” Shay added, “it was a very enjoyable summer.”  
  


“Come on Lance knowing you, you brought a trunk and a half full of stuff to bring in, we’ll help you bring them in. “ Hunk said.  
  


“We? I don’t want anything to do with what probably is all beauty products,” Pidge snorted looking at Lance, “I had an great time making the campus safer after what happened last year with all the incidents that occurred.”  
  


“I’ll stay with Allura and help watch little Sofia,” Shay said.

“Thanks, Sofia we’re going to get the bags from the car be good!” Lance called.

“Okay Tió Lance! Princess is Hermanó Keith here? He stays here too right with Tió Lance!” Sofia asked looking at Allura as Lance lingered in the doorway to listen in as Hunk was already outside.

“Ah he called earlier saying the airport messed something up with his bags so he’s going to be late with that and probably traffic that’s usually around the airport.” Allura replied, “Don’t worry if you don’t see him today you can see him tomorrow bright and early!”  
  


“Awww…” Sofia said disappointed.  
  


_ ‘You’re not the only one Sofia…’ _ Lance sighed.

\-------------------------

It was just as they finished bringing in the last of Lance’s suitcase that Lance stopped at the door and picked up his phone recognizing the tone for when Shiro called him and picked it up.

“Shiro?”  
  


**_::Hey I know you probably just got settled in with the term starting soon but kinda need you by the station. There’s someone here we all have to meet and well...::_ **

 

“Seriously and well what?” Lance asked before his phone buzzed as he received a text and put Shiro’s call on voice mail as Hunk came up behind Lance wondering what was going on. 

_ : _ **_:You might want to check it out if its what I think it is.::  
  
_ **

Lance opened up his text messages and instantly one messaged popped up.  
  


**_::Hope you had a good summer now that you’re back it’s time to resume the game, new tricks and more heists are waiting. I’ve been eager to continue our 1vs1, so I’ll see you and the rest of the APD at Audra’s Lagoon, first heist is a freebie <3::  
  
_ **

“Did he seriously send you that with a heart?” Hunk asked as Lance swerved on his heels and opened up one of his bags quickly pulling out his goggles and gauntlets attaching them.

“Hey Shiro was your message personalized?” Lanced asked as he adjusted the goggles on his head.  
  


**_::You mean the text Shadow sent us?::_** Shiro asked still on speaker phone, ** _::Not really it just said I’ve been practicing some new tricks and eager to show you all what you’re in for this year, so be prepared and meet me at Audra’s Lagoon...why?::  
  
_**

Lance felt his face burn, “NO REASON! Hunk and I will meet you there soon enough!”  
  


“Tió Lance lemme come too!! I heard you’re gunna meet Shadow I wanna see him again! Please!?” Sofia begged from Allura’s arms.

“Sorry niná but this is dangerous and as much as you like Shadow he’s still a criminal and a thief not to mention how he traps the whole place, no way are you going with me.” Lance said as they were about to leave but Hunk remembered something.

“Oh yeah I wasn’t looking at rocks while I was away, I’ve been tinkering with some stuff with my Grandad that could help,” Hunk said as he ran upstairs leaving Lance to tap his foot on the ground impatiently. 

“Sofia dear would you like a snack? You must be hungry after your trip.” Allura said while Sofia was pouting she nodded, but she wanted to be put down. As Allura and Shay took the young girl into the kitchen,  Sofia looked between Lance and the opened door as she suddenly grinned.

\---------------------------------------------

Lance and Hunk arrived at Audra’s Lagoon walking in when they saw the police already blocking off exits and Shiro giving orders while a taller man was observing everything silently. Matt was typing on his laptop furious probably hacking into the cameras so they didn’t miss anything as the two move through the crowd towards Shiro. The place was a large aquarium but it was also a place where they displayed findings and rare items found under the ocean, one such item was an ocean colored fluorite called  _ ‘Estrella del mar’  _  or Star of the sea. From the way the ocean probably had the gem rolling around against the sand and stone it was actually shaped like a star or closely resembles one, so being a rare and unique gem was the perfect target for Shadow.  
  


Lance could see Alberto and Nico with their own set of cops guarding certain areas as Daniela was keeping a sharp eye out for any movement that was out of place, the siblings acknowledged each other as Lance was soon in front of Shiro who waved at them.  
  


“I see Pidge managed to get a decent covering for your arm.” Hunk whistled poking Shiro’s metal arm,”how does it feel?”  
  


“Not much different, I mean I know it’s there but the way he managed to make it look like my actual arm is pretty amazing, anyway remember how I told you there would be someone sent over to oversee the police for awhile due to what happened with Zarkon?” Shiro said as he indicated to the man next to him, “This is Special Officer Louis R. Cristal from the FBI, Special Officer Cristal these were the two I was telling you about.”  
  


“So  _ you're _ Lance McClain, hmmm?” Louis said leaning forward and immediately making Lance feel uneasy, he had no problem with anyone’s orientation, it’s just the way that the Agent was eyeing him like he was considering something, “the one that has a lot of  **_personal_ ** one on one with Shadow?” he asked.  
  


Louis Cristal was a tall, slender man, rivalling Hunk in height and was extremely good looking with thick long blond hair tied up in a low ponytail and a beauty mark on his right cheek. The way he carried himself was full of charisma that he was practically sparkling. If it weren’t for his vest and badge, one would easily assume that he was a supermodel.   
  


Despite that however, Lance couldn’t help but feel a little intimidated as Louis towered over him. 

“Er...not intentionally sir it just tends to end up like that either with me or with both Chief Shiro and I.” Lance replied.

“Is that so?” replied Louis looking at Lance unimpressed before suddenly giving him a smirk that  **_really_ ** rubbed Lance the wrong way. “Well then, I’ll be expecting  **_a lot_ ** from  you, Lance McClain.”  
  


Lance swallowed a little nervously. Something told him that  Louis Cristal  was going to be trouble for him.  
  


Louis then looked at Hunk up and down. “And what’s your name, big fellow?” he asked suddenly appearing friendlier. 

Hunk nervously saluted. “Hunk Garret, Sir! I’m here to assist Matt Holt!”

Louis gave a small laugh and patted Hunk’s shoulder. “Well aren't you just adorable~” he chuckled pinching Hunk’s cheek. “Well then Shiro dear, I believe you can take things from here?”  
  


Shiro saluted to Louis before the tall man turned around and walking off in such way a way that it was like he was turning on a catwalk. 

Hunk appeared a little frightened as he rubbed his cheek. “That was so weird… I never had anyone be able to meet my height and look me in the eye since my Dad….”

“How do you think I felt? Usually I'm the tallest among my officers until Agent Cristal came along, really something to get use to.” Shiro said,” you okay Lance?”

“I don't know why but something just rubs me the wrong way about him...he went from like giving me a look to being chummy with Hunk here,” Lance said watching as the Agent disappeared among the officers.

“Yeaaaahhh kinda hard not to miss like he was looking at you for competition? At least that what it looked like to me.” Hunk said rubbing the back of his head,” it wasn't just me though right?”  
  


“He seemed fine when he got here, a bit strict but nothing too bad but I have to admit he did look like he was eyeing you Lance.” Shiro replied looking thoughtfully.

“Competition for what though?” Lance groaned,”anyway where's the gem located at?”

“Right there,” Shiro said pointing to a big broken looking half galleon on display with the case holding the jewel near the bow." It didn't take long to put up security measures since Shadow didn't give us a riddle,” 

“First one’s a freebie,” Lance repeated checking his gauntlets,”but I know he usually holds these late at night but I didn't see a time on mine.”  
  


Shiro nodded,”yeah that's why we started setting up as soon as we got it, though it is close to mind.”  
  


“Hey guys, I finished the wiring and I have the cameras all on display here,” Matt said walking over holding his laptop,” it was a bit trickier since the place is a lot bigger with multiple cameras in one room.”  
  


Shiro grinned slapping Matt on the back. "Refusing to lose to your rival huh Matt,” said Shiro with a grin. 

“No way am I letting Green Lion get ahead of me this time!” declared Matt with a grin. 

Just then, all the lights went off, only the lights from the aquariums around them illuminating the floor with eerie glow as images of Shadow suddenly appeared in each tank.   
  


_ “Greeting one and all to my special after Summer heist~”  _ greeted the thief with a bow as Louis smirked, looking intrigued.  _ “I thank you all for coming here~”  
  
_

Shadow appeared to look directly at Lance, making him shudder a little." _ I must commend your efforts on the security~ Even my lovely assistant, the Green Lion is impressed… but I digress. Since it has been so long since we last met, I’ve been wondering how much everyone has improved in my absence~”  _ he said smiling teasingly." _ That being said, it's time for us to play a simple game of Hide and Seek~”  
  
_

“I wish he was joking…” groaned Lance as Shiro patted his shoulder, nodding understandably.   
  


“But you know he’s not…” sighed Shiro as The images of Shadow all disappeared save for his voice echoing around them.  
  


_ “As you know there are many species of underwater creatures that utilize camouflage to hide in plain sight.. ”  _ Shadow began to explaining as everyone looked about.  _ “I have hidden myself somewhere in this Aquarium~ See if you can find me before I take the Star of the Sea~ You have two hours~ Staaaaarting…. Now!!!”  
  
_

At that moment, all the lights turned back on, stunning everyone as their eyes had to readjust to the change in lighting.  
  


Shiro quickly looked to the Galleon display and confirmed the Star was still there. “Right! There’s no time to lose! Lets split up and search!” he ordered. 

“He could be anywhere!” declared Shiro as people suddenly stared at him in confusion. “What?”

Suddenly Shiro looked to his right to see another him, mirroring his expression. “Wah!” they both exclaimed jumping back before they stared at each other with the same scrutinizing glare.  
  


“Oh hell….” Matt groaned,”  **_now_ ** he can disguise himself!?”

“Well he is  **_Shadow Kid_ ** and Nakamori did do that pinching faces for a reason...now we know why…” Lance said looking between the two,”but this is going to be a long game of hide-and-seek…”  
  


The two Shiros walked around each other looking for anything even slightly out of place but from the others officers they couldn't really tell the difference.  
  


“So this is what you mean by improvement Shadow…” One Shiro said.  
  


“Kinda funny considering you’re Shadow,” the other Shiro said.  
  


“So ideas to figure out who is who?” Hunk asked as the two stood apart.  
  


“Hey Shiro tell us Allura’s three sizes!” Matt shouted but both Shiro’s turned a furious red and sent scathing looks at Matt who quickly hid behind Hunk.  
  


“Well I know one thing you can't copy,” One said as he reared back his right arm a familiar purple glow took place but to the shock of others so did the other Shiro’s.

“Who said it was a copy?” The other replied before the first one growled and leapt towards him trying to attack but the other Shiro didn't back away but he did move forward and duck under the swing of the arm and poked Shiro’s forehead with his glowing arm making the other freeze,” then again I suppose there's no way it can be a  **_perfect_ ** copy.”

With that the Shiro laughed and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

“Everyone grab a partner and make sure to keep an eye on them! Do not let them out of your sight!” Shiro shouted as Louis walked over as Hunk stood close to Lance and Matt as the other officers paired up.

“Intriguing, so he generally plays these games?” Louis asked as Shiro kept an eye out for any doubles.

“Most of the time they're harmless but they can get intricate when he feels like it.”   Shiro replied.

“Still rather entertaining I suppose, never had anything amusing like this where I came from.” Louis chuckled as they could hear yelling that another double had been found and they were trying to figure out who was whom.  
  


“Trust us we were thrown off the first time we had both Shadow and KID here.” Shiro said as he tried to help his officers find the real Shadow

“ **Ahhhhh!! There's two Nicolas!! This is a nightmare!!”** They heard Alberto screech,” **one is bad enough!”**

“Shut up and help me with this faker Alberto!!!” Both Nicolas shouted,”  **_Bambiiiii you can tell who's real right!?”_ **

“.........huh…” was all Daniela said looking uninterested at the two Nico’s who appeared despaired.

“ **_BAMBIIIIIII!!!!!!”_ ** wailed the two dropping to their knees and staring at Daniela with big pleading eyes.   
  


Everyone looked on with bated breath as the woman just scrutinized the two silently before smirking as she marched up to them and grabbed the one on the right by his tie and yanked him towards her as she kissed him  **_hard._ ** The Nicolas she grabbed popped his eyes wide open as he emitted a very surprised squeal which quickly transitioned into an erotic moan as Daniela was straight on frenching the heck out of his mouth that saliva was practically seeping from the corners of Nico’s mouth as her tongue could be seen fiercely squirming its way around his own. 

The other Nico stared stunned as he covered his mouth while a lot of officers blushed and quickly looked away awkwardly. Shiro coughed a little as he turned his attention to the aquarium next to him to avoid staring while Hunk and Matt looked both embarrassed and turned on at the same time as they both covered their eyes with their hands but still peeked through their fingers.  
  


Lance wrinkled his face in disgust while Alberto threw up into a trashcan for real. Louis on the other hand just raised his eyebrows looking impressed.  
  


There was a loud popping of lips as Daniela finally broke the kiss, a thin string of saliva trailing briefly between her mouth and Nicolas’s who had basically become a blushing mass of melted butter in her hands as he hung from his neck tie, appearing steaming red and dazed as hearts appeared in his eyes and drool still dripped from his mouth. 

_ “Te Amooooo mi Bambiii~....” _ he weakly sang in a goofy voice as Daniela smirked and let go of his tie, promptly dropping him to the carpeted floor in a happy crumpled mess as she turned to the other blushing Nicolas who was still kneeling and bent down to his level. 

“Sorry  _ Nino~  _ But not even the likes of  **_you_ ** can fool me when it comes to my idiot hubby~” she teased flicking the other Nico’s nose as he chuckled and stood up, taking Daniela’s hand.  
  


“Touche, my lady~ Lance could certainly learn a thing or two from you~” he said kissing her hand as he poofed away.  
  


“ **_Just what the quiznak does that mean Shadow!”_ ** Lance shouted from his spot next to Hunk.  
  


“I think that may mean he  **_liikkkeeeeeesss_ ** you, you are his favorite copper,” Hunk teased as Lance’s face turned red while Hunk laughed.  
  


“Didn't you say he visited your house  **_personally?_ ** ” Matt teased.  
  


“Shut up both of you I told you for reasons at the time!” Lance hissed though that did little to dissuade he blush on his face,” come on keep an eye out for anymore doubles!”  
  


“Uh Lance? Kinda too late for that…” Hunk said tapping Lance’s shoulder and he turned to see Matt steaming at his own double.  
  


“Shit…” Lance said,”  **Shiro!”  
  
**

Shiro looked over and was amused to see Two Matts hissing at each other.  
  


“Well at least this one we don't need a public display of affection,” Shiro coughed making the small group and the police surround them, not wanting Shadow to escape again,”hmm,”  
  


“Oh come on Shiro I'm your friend since we were kids you can't say we look exactly alike!” The Matt on the left growled.

“Exactly since he's the fake!” The one in the right said.

“They both have laptops maybe if we see what's in them?” Hunk asked as Matt nearly snapped at them.

“ **No one is looking in Wall-E 2.0…”** both hissed.  
  


“....He named his laptop Wall-E? Seriously?” Lance asked as Shiro sighed while Hunk had to bite his fist to stop himself from laughing at how cute that was.

“He names all of his projects after some sort of robot. Megatron is actually his old CPU since it kept messing things up and crashing while Optimus Prime is his custom built computer.” Shiro said exasperated.  
  


“Least I'm not named after a  **_doll._ ** ” Both Matts said snickering.  
  


“ **That** is not relevant here!” Shiro growled while both Matts snickered.  
  


All the while no one notices a tiny footsteps moving around in awe of all the water displays, pressing her face to the glass watching the fish swim by.

“Pretty Fishy…” She said gasping as a large mandarin fish swimming by,  she giggled as she skipped along and looked at a school of pink fish swimming around. She loved looking at all the colorful coral and all the fish and creatures living inside, her eyes wide with amazement gazing at the fish.. 

She wandered around a bit longer before she saw the group of policemen and the noise that was coming from them. Curiously she weaves through them until she got to the center when she saw two people who looked exactly alike arguing. She watched the officers around the two looked confused before she lit up and ran up hugging the one in the right.

“Hermano Shadow!” She squealed happily squeezing his waist.

Everyone did a double-take for various reasons. “SOFIA?!” exclaimed the McClains in shock as the Matt she hugged exploded into smoke and transformed back into Shadow who patted the little girl’s head.  
  


“EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!!?!?!?!?!?” exclaimed everyone who was watching in shock at how this one little girl was able to pinpoint Shadow without even a second of hesitation.  
  


Shadow chuckled as he carried Sofia in his arms who hugged him tightly. “I’m so happy to see you again Shadow~!” exclaimed the little girl who kissed his cheek as the thief just smiled.

“I’m very happy to see you again too, little Princess~” said Shadow kissing Sofia’s hand making her blush red as she hid her face in her hands and passed out happily in the thief’s arms much to his amusement.  
  


Alberto just clicked his tongue and shook his head.  _ ‘Like Father, Like Daughter….’  
  
_

“Well this event certainly took an unexpected turn didn’t it?” commented Louis who looked more and more interested in Shadow, stepping forward from the crowd and approaching Shadow as everybody got back.  
  


The way Louis stared down Shadow was intense. Much differently from his sparkling aura from before. Shadow scowled in concern before walking up to Lance and handing him his niece as Shadow and Louis squared off. The thief could feel a chill run up his spine. Those eyes staring at Shadow were like the eyes of a beast.

The Special Agent gave a smirk as he looked Shadow up and down. “We have you surrounded, you know. You might as well surrender~” he taunted before giving a small laugh. “But from what I’ve heard, it’s not like that’s enough to stop you is it, darling?”  
  


Shadow returned the smirk. “You have done your homework. You know who I am. Care to introduce yourself good sir?”  
  


Louis bowed to him still with that smile on his face,” but of course darling how rude am I not to do so. I am Agent Louis R. Cristal of the FBI, overseeing the Altean Police Department after their little mishandling of the previous incident and what had occurred within the station as well.” He replied,” I am here to make sure nothing of the sort happens again and they remain...competent so to speak.”  
  


There were a few curses and bristling officers who glares at Louis as they didn't miss the underlying jab at what had happened with Zarkon having spies within the APD.

Shadow just folded his arms looking st Louis neutrally,”Is that so...Chief Shirogane stepping down for three months wasn't enough to appease the higher ups then if they had decided to send you.”  
  


“Oh yes, they were most unhappy that a good close to  **half** of the officers were spies and to assure that won't happen I was given the reins of the APD, hopefully getting them up to standard.” Louis replied,” but with how deeply seeded they were before it may be awhile before that can happen,” he added his eyes going over to Shiro and the others who were frowning at him while he retained his grin.  
  


“You know…” Shadow drawled, getting Louis’s attention back down on him.” As much fun as I get poking fun at the APD, with how  **_ancient_ ** looking the individual was the seed had been planted long before anyone knew, they were the ones that had to weed out the problems caused in the past.”  
  


“Oh so you're defending them? How interesting and cute darling.” Louis said as Shadow just gave Louis a dark grin.  
  


“One thing you might not know  **_Agent Louis_ ** there are certain individuals I happened to  **_like_ ** ,” Shadow replied glancing at Lance in particular before he took out one of his daggers,” so you'll have to play  **nice** if you wish for our conversation to continue but for now…”

With a flick of his wrist his empty hand pulled a tiny remote that made the large ocean animals display fall from the ceiling lower than they were suppose to they nearly touched several officer’s head. Louis in particular had to duck when a sea lion nearly hit his head. As they fell little bursts of paper sea animals rained everywhere making it hard to see as Shadow disappeared from in front of Louis.

“Damn it's like a snow storm you can barely see two feet in front of you!” Lance hissed as he held Sofia tightly looking around, he had gotten separated from Matt and Hunk when a killer whale and dolphin display had made them jump from their spots. He turned around walking backwards and ran into someone, though it didn't take long to figure out who it was when he turned his head and saw Shadow.  
  


“Liked my personal message Lance? It's nice to see you my cute Copper,” Shadow said smiling at Lance.  
  


“You're lucky I have Sofia in my arms…” Lance grumbled making Shadow chuckle fondly as he brushed a few bangs from Sofia’s face.  
  


“She's something special Lance, to instantly tell which one I was. By the way did you miss me too?” Shadow asked looking up into the young officer’s blue eyes.  
  


“Like a rash…”growled Lance as Shadow feigned looking hurt, placing a hand over his heart.  
  


“Ouch~ Such a sharp tongue as always~ But I suppose that’s what makes you so alluring doesn’t it~” flirted Shadow tracing a finger under Lance’s chin, making Lance shudder a bit before shaking himself free and stepping back.  
  


“S-s-stop it! I already have someone I Iike!” sputtered Lance as Shadow looked intrigued and smirked.  
  


“Hmm...I wonder…”he heard Shadow reply cryptically as he disappeared into flurry as it suddenly died down.  
  


Louis straightened up as he brushed the paper bits off him and shook out his hair as he noticed Shadow gone. He watched as Shiro quickly ran to display and clicked his tongue in irritation upon discovering the Star of the Sea was gone. Looking around, he sees Daniela and Alberto digging Nicolas from a paper pile while Matt and Hunk were dusting themselves off. Finally, his eyes rested on Lance who appeared to have an irked look while harboring a blush on his face.

The agent licked his lips greedily, now completely intrigued at this interesting thief with his eccentric habits.  _ ‘Finally…..what an interesting prey that has presented itself before me~ I want to break him so baaaad~’  _  thought Louis coyly as he placed a finger to his lips.  _ ‘You have certainly stolen  _ **_my_ ** _ attention, dear Shadow Kid~’ _

\-----------------------------------

Green Lion sat on a black bike waited patiently in an abandoned lot watching the heist on a screen as she heard a figure land and felt him place his arms around her shoulders from behind. She immediately closed her screen as she leaned into the hug.

  
“Great to have you back,  _ Keith _ ~” she said glancing up to see Shadow Kid removing his mask and winking  at her.

“Nice to see you again Katie, enjoy the show?” Keith asked chuckling as he removed his ‘Shadow’ outfit and changing into his civilian clothes, as Katie kept her back to him the whole time as she got out of her own disguise as well.  
  


“Holy crap yes!? The way you disguised yourself as Shiro, Nicolas and  **Matt** was hilarious and right on target!” Katie said,”how did you do that? I mean I know a lot of work goes into becoming someone else but it looks like you naturally did it! Even I couldn't tell which Matt you were!”

“A lot of practice with Kai and dad,” Keith said relieved that his disguises were able to be that good that he was able to fool almost everyone. Daniela and Sofia had really surprised him, Daniela he had expected but Sofia nearly threw him off,”Kinda surprised how Sofia was able to find me on the first try.”

“Yeah that was kinda funny, the reactions were perfect.” Katie laughed,” so you ready to head back to the Lion house? We should probably hurry since Allura and I were watching Sofia, lucky for us Shay had to head back to her apartment with Rax,”we can say you got in late cuz of traffic.”  
  


“Yeah...sure.” Keith said as his confidence he had earlier as Shadow seemed to slowly away away,”I've missed everyone from the Lion House.”  
  


Katie watched concerned as Keith put on his helmet getting onto the front of the bike, as Katie grabbed the spare and placed it on his head before wrapping her arms around Keith’s waist.

“So...did Lance call you?” Katie asked and she felt Keith tense up a bit at the mention of the Cuban boy.

“Yeah...we talked a bit, alright let's go before Lance beats us home.” Keith said ending the conversation there.  
  


‘ _ Keith just what is going on?’ _

\------------------------

“You go on ahead Pidge I'll enter in a bit,” Keith said as he helped Pidge off of the bike the younger girl still looking concerned.  
  


“Alright, see you in a few minutes then,” Katie said as she walked out of the garage. Once she was gone Keith leaned against his bike letting out a deep breath, he could do this right? It should be easy to talk to Lance just like he use to before...before…  
  


**_::Hey Keith?::  
  
_ **

**_“Yeah?”  
  
_ **

**_::I love you.::  
  
_ **

“I...what do I say...now…” Keith stressed holding his face in his hands trying to come up with something. It was so easy to do what he did as Shadow, he had that freedom and no boundaries but as himself...as Keith Kuroba he felt walls were closing in and suffocating.  
  


**_Ba-DUMP!  
  
_ **

Keith clutched his aching chest as he sank to the floor of the garage in front of the garage. “Just how  **do** I feel about Lance?....”

\--------------------------------- 

Wine sat in shadows of red boudoir wearing a lacy red lingerie while holding out an empty wine glass to another woman who is scantily clad in a sexy maid outfit who happily poured her more red wine. 

Suddenly, Wine jerked her glass away from the still pouring bottle causing the liquid to splash onto her shoes making the maid freeze. 

She could see Wine’s coy smile directed at her, making her heart skip a beat. 

“Well don’t just stand there, you stupid bitch~ Don’t let such good wine go to waste~” Wine purred as she grabbed the maid’s hair and forced her to the ground, holding her just inches from her shoes. “Go on~ Drink up~”

The maid appeared to be aroused as she happily stuck out her tongue and lapped up the wine trickling from the shoes and up Wine’s leg, whimpering like a hungry dog. Wine chuckled as she watched her own live video feed of Shadow’s heist, lustily savoring each image of the thief with her eyes. 

_ “The first piece is already in play~ Let the Games begin~” _ chuckled Wine as she patted the maid’s head who eagerly was sucking out wine from Wine's stockings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**  
>  Suddenly, he felt Lance cup his face and brought his gaze to meet his. Lance had such a tender, loving look on his face that Keith feel his heart a flutter. 
> 
> “Keith….”Lance spoke softly. “I’m very happy right now...can I kiss you? Please?”


	3. Carrying the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semester starts, new changes, a dance, and finally a conversation that needed to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally two adorable dorks talk and then it's the start of a whole new road for the two of them and everyone. There's going to be a lot of Klance this time around, but again slow burn, Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

“So I heard we got a whole bunch of new students coming in now that Altea University is back to what its suppose to be.” Lance said as he, Keith, Pidge and Hunk walked to the campus, “Allura said she was going to have an opening ceremony instead of how Zarkon use to do it over the TV.”

“She’s a lot more personal that way, she really wants to see all the students that enrolled was there a lot of letters Pidge?” Keith asked looking at the smaller teen between them as he nodded.

“Yeah Probably within the first month she had to get Coran to do the interviews of the teachers for the campus while she had to sort through the resumes that were sent. I think she was stuck in her office practically the whole time.” Pidge laughed, “she was determined to get through them that we actually had to get Shiro to drag her out of the room otherwise we were afraid she’d get cabin fever.”   
  


“Bet that helped ease her.” Lance snickered, “so what did you do while traveling Keith? You said you were moving around with your dad?”   
  


Keith smiled making the darker skinned boy’s heart flutter when he saw that sweet smile on the asian boy, “Yeah there were plenty of festivals and plenty of opportunities, besides uhm...surfing which was really fun, I learned some new recipes I can show you later Hunk, there was a robots competition there too. The fights were really intense and there was a huge crowd, but I managed to record it for you Pidge and I’ll show you at lunch?”   
  


“Yes please!” Pidge and Hunk said looking starry eyed as Keith couldn’t help but laugh at his friends reactions and nod.  
  


The three days went by fast since the heist. Sofia had gotten into a lot of trouble since then and was brought home straight after Keith arrived back at the Lion House by a very angry Daniela as she apologized to Allura and Lance for the trouble and went home, much to Sofia’s disappointment. 

The small group continued talking for a bit longer before a body ran into Keith knocking him over.

Eight pairs of eyes looked over to who had run over Keith and saw a mocha colored haired girl with a single red streak on each sides of her hair, her bangs was clipped to the side as her hair was tied in a long single braid over her right shoulder as candy apple eyes blinked while her face blushed in embarrassment.    
  


Hunk and Pidge blinked in surprise while blushing while Lance had a horrified looked on his face.

Keith’s entire face had gone red as his face was partially buried within her rather generous bosom which was pressing on his face. It also did not help one bit that the fall had placed the two in a rather compromising position.  
  


The girl gave a small squeal as she quickly shot up crossed her arms around her chest in shame. “Oh my gosh! I am so sorry~!” she apologized in a delicate feminine voice as she bowed and dusted her white chiffon summer dress, twirling her hair shyly as she held a hand out to help Keith stand.   
  


“No, No...Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t paying attention…” replied Keith giving her a reassuring smile as he reached out to accept her hand to stand up but Lance quickly got in between and yanked Keith to his feet, having one arm protectively around Keith’s shoulders as he had look almost similar to a growling dog protecting his favorite toy making the girl blink in confusion.   
  


The girl blushed as she twirled her braid timidly. “I was trying to find the auditorium for the morning ceremony,” the girl apologized looking embarrassed. “But the campus is a lot bigger than I thought. Then again I’m pretty bad with directions~”   
  


“Are you new here? We can help you we were on our way there. I’m Hunk by the way.” Hunk offered.   
  


“Pidge.”  
  


“Keith nice to meet you,” greeted Keith with a smile while Lance just narrowed his eyes at her.   
  


“I’m Lance,” he introduced himself with a small growl threatening to escape from the back of his throat.   
  


The girl gave a grateful smile and curtsied. “My name’s Winifred Bordeaux, but everyone calls me Winnie~! This is great, I was afraid I’d miss it.” the girl now named Winnie said relieved.

“I just started this year as a geological engineering student!” she added with a bright smile.   
  


“Pleased to meet you Winnie~ We’ll show you the way,” offered Hunk as he and Pidge walked ahead while Lance glared after the girl.   
  


“I don’t like her….” he spoke aloud as Keith side glanced him.

“Wow, never thought I’d actually hear something like that from you after meeting a girl for the first time…” Keith commented bluntly before glancing down. “By the way Lance...how much longer are you going to hold me like this?”   
  


Lance raised an eyebrow before realizing he was still holding Keith protectively as he quickly let go and jumped back. “Gah! Sorry….” he apologized sheepishly.

Keith blushed heavily as in his eyes, Lance was appearing like a remorseful dog that just got scolded with drooping ears and his tail between his legs. The Asian boy felt his chest being squeezed as he suddenly ran off without a word leaving behind a very confused and surprised Lance.   
  


“Wah! Wait for me!!!” cried Lance running after Keith who was a good few feet ahead of him making him curse a bit.   
  


He was, on one hand glad that Keith was back being physically fit and working out like he had been before but in this situation this wasn’t good when he wanted to catch up to the Asian.    
  


But it wasn’t like he was lazy the whole summer, besides getting back into surfing during the period of Shiro’s self suspension other than helping Allura with the school he came down to the McClain’s help train Lance to be prepared for Shadow and for whatever happened. Shiro was a kind Chief but he was a drill sergeant  when he was training Lance, the Cuban boy recalled so many times he felt like a limp noodle and had to be carried back to the house when he could barely move. 

With a determined look he sprinted past several other students his eyes on the back of the Asian mullet that stuck out like a sore thumb, as he could feel the distance between the two of them get smaller and smaller, just as Keith rounded the corner towards the auditorium Lance managed a sudden spurt of speed where he caught up to Keith grabbing his wrist forcing him to stop. Though with the momentum Keith hadn’t expected Lance to catch up with him and ended up being pulled back hitting Lance in the chest before the other boy made him turn around.

Lance dropped his hands from Keith afraid he would upset the other again and rubbed one arm against the other.   
  


“Look Keith, I know this whole thing with me confessing has you weirded out a bit and I swear I will wait I just...I don’t want you to be uncomfortable with me,” Lance said looking at Keith as was keeping a better eye on Keith so he didn’t run away from him again,” I want us to still hang out and do stuff together it doesn’t have to romantic or anything....but if I make you uncomfortable I can...give you space a bit.”   
  


Lance was surprised when as soon as he said that he felt Keith reach out and grab his wrist himself holding it tightly, Lance saw that Keith was shaking a bit. As if he was afraid the other boy would just walk away from him.   
  


“No...I don’t want that Lance.” Keith said squeezing Lance’s wrist,” I just, I guess let’s just take it a step at a time but please don’t do that I’d let's just take things slow...okay?”

“Slow... “ Lance said smiling relieved at Keith as he gently pried Keith’s hands off his wrist and instead slipped his hand into the other’s own, “this is okay right?”

Keith seemed to relax a bit and nodded even if he did look unsure, he felt warm when Lance took his hand so that was a good thing. 

Swallowing a bit, Keith grabbed Lance’s hand brought him to a quiet spot behind the buildings. 

“K-keith?” Lance said unsurely when Keith suddenly pushed Lance against the wall and hugged him.    
  


“I’ve been thinking about it a lot Lance…” Keith said quietly, making Lance’s heart begin to race. “Honestly… I still haven’t made up my mind how exactly I feel about you… “

Lance’s face faulted a little. “Then I’ll be honest too.. This position is very confusing for me….”

Keith quickly straightened up but still held on to Lance’s hand between his own. “Sorry…” he apologized meekly, still keeping his head down. 

It took Lance a whole lot of willpower to not suddenly push Keith down and kiss him senseless. _ ‘Darn it! Why does he have to be so adorable?!’  _

“Lance…” Keith spoke again, snapping Lance out of his thoughts. “I… I think… we… “

Lance swallowed hard with sinking feeling in his stomach.  _ ‘Oh no… here it comes... ‘  _

_ “ _ I think we should….”

Lance closed his eyes and took a breath.  _ ‘Well.. I should have seen this coming… might as well be a man and take it… ‘ _

“I think we should give this relationship a try….”   
  


Lance’s eyes popped wide open as he looked at Keith who still had his head down. “Wait, What?”   
  


Keith bit his lip as he suddenly hugged Lance again. “Three Months…. That should be more than enough…to figure things out… right?”

Lance stared speechless as his mouth hung open. All at once, the realization dawned on him as blood rushed to his face as he hugged Keith back tightly.   
  


Keith squeaked from the hug but when he didn't feel uncomfortable and just more warm from the other boy hugging him he couldn't help but lean into the hug as he rested his head against Lance’s shoulder as he felt Lance burying his head in his hair. He couldn't help but laugh when he hugged Lance back just as tightly.

Despite what had happened the three months that he was gone he really had missed Lance a lot, and surfing when they were traveling was always something he did whenever they reached a new city that was close to the ocean. 

“Three months….yeah….I.. **.we** can do three months.” Lance said pulling back looking down at the shorter boy feeling really really happy right now. He felt even happier than when he saw his remade car...almost,”just...tell me if I do anything okay?”   
  


Keith nodded almost shyly and looked thoughtful as he looked up how utterly happy Lance was and thought back to how puppy like he was. He couldn't help but chuckle softly,”Hey Lance?”

“Yeah Keith?” Lance asked still sporting a happy grin on his face.

“I'm not sure when I'll be able to say it...but I do know I like you a lot..” Keith said hugging Lance again as he felt his face warm up burying his head in the other boy’s chest.   
  


Suddenly, he felt Lance cup his face and brought his gaze to meet his. Lance had such a tender, loving look on his face that Keith feel his heart a flutter. 

“Keith….”Lance spoke softly. “I’m very happy right now...can I kiss you? Please?”

Keith grew even redder and averted his gaze. “Wh-whatever…..” he mumbled as he felt Lance bring his face closer.

Keith gulped as he tightly shut his eyes. Slowly, he felt Lance’s warm lips on his. It was just like how it was back on the beach. Soft, tender, yet firm and full of love for him. Keith breathed slowly as he relaxed his body and accepted the kiss. Lance was too kind to him. He didn’t deserve any of this….

\------------------------------------------------

Pidge folded her arms as Lance and Keith made their way in the auditorium to where she, Hunk and Winnie were sitting.

“You two certainly took your time. Where were you guys?” she demanded, eyeballing the two.

Lance just gave a carefree grin. “Just a little trip to the little boys room~No big deal~” he said brushing Pidge off as he and Keith sat down.

Hunk excitedly waved his hand to catch the other's’ attention. “Guys! Look down by the stage! It’s Shiro!” he whispered excitedly.

The other’s followed his pointing finger to see Shiro standing guard off to the side of the stage. Lance narrowed his eyes at the tall figure standing next to him. 

“Ugh.. Agent Cristal is there too….”he murmured in distaste.    
  


Winnie, who Keith had sat next to, leaned in towards him. _“Why is there such high ranking officers attending this school opening anyway?”_ she whispered.  
  


_“Apparently, since the new Headmistress, whose father founded the school, finally regained back her school after Zarkon’s death, the Mayor himself has decided to drop by to bless the new opening of Altea University,”_ Keith explained as Winnie nodded in understanding.  
  


“There was a lot more security when we passed by the main gate wasn't there?” Lance said as he turned to the others.

“Yeah I think Allura hired extra security as well,” Pidge said,” doesn't want to take any chances for any incidents. She was talking with Shiro about some sort of plan with the APD.”

“Oh I think it's starting,” Winnie said as the auditorium grew quiet as a young man with medium length dark hair that was tied in a ponytail thrown over his shoulder as he  holding what seemed like a thick binder filled with paper practically stuffed in it.

Everyone watched as he walked across the stage but there was a general wince as the poor guy tripped on himself stumbling forward and the resounding noise of his knee hitting the podium  **hard.  
  
**

**“** _ Itai...itai itai…” _ the man mumbled in Japanese he stood up straighter and adjusted his glasses before speaking,”Ahem! Good morning everyone! I am Inari Tsuneki, the new Mayor’s Aid, the mayor is very pleased to be here to bless the school to have a gratuitous year. Now without further ado here is you new mayor, Mayor Siegbert Arus!”

The whole auditorium clapped as a kind looking man who looked to be in about his late 50s stepped out from behind one of the wings wearing a nicely pressed suit, his short dark brown hair framing his ages face as bits of white could be seen. He waved politely as he got to the podium where he thanked Inari patting his assistant’s shoulder.   
  


Inari nodded and picked up his heavy binder walked back to the wings but not before tripping and stumbling, finally crashing into Agent Cristal.   
  


“S-sorry! I'm okay!” Inari said hurriedly as he got off of Agent Cristal.

“......He must be extremely good with his work if he's that clumsy…” Pidge said bluntly watching Inari bowing in apology to Agent Cristal.   
  


“Probably?” Lance, Keith and Hunk replied slightly concerned as the mayor began his speech.

_ “Welcome citizens of Altea, to this momentous occasion! I am honored to be standing here at this school built by my dear old friend, the late Alfor Altea, whose ancestors also founded this city years ago,” _ Mayor Arus said proudly.  __ “It is my greatest privilege, to grace this beautiful school with my blessing. May Altea University be granted many more prosperous years come! Now without further ado, I proudly present to you, Altea University’s newest Headmistress and rightful owner, Allura Altea!”  
  


Everyone applauded loudly as the Mayor bowed and directed everyone’s attention to Allura, who stepped on to the stage in a blue formal suit, with her long white hair bundled up. 

Mayor Arus held out his hand for Allura, who accepted it as he pecked her on both cheeks before leading her to the podium. Allura stood tall and proud at the podium as she gave a small smile and wave to Shiro who waved back.    
  


“ _ Welcome all to the newly revised Altea University, we hope that this breath of fresh air to the University makes you feel welcome and allow yourselves to grow into wonderful graduates by the time you finish your schooling here! We have taken several measures to ensure not only top education but security as well, there are new teachers to help you grow, we have the assistance of Chief Shiro and some of his police officers on the grounds to help with any disturbances that may happen.”  _ Allura said her voice carrying proudly through the auditorium, everyone could just feel how proud she was about the turnabout of the school,” __ Not only that there are plans for more interaction between students so please remember to check out the announcement board, but I will give away one event, tonight in celebration of the school opening there will be an informal dance!”  
  


The auditorium erupted in excited whispers and cheers, many students already talking and making plans for the dance since when Zarkon had taken over the school the only events he had allowed were the club sanctioned games and events. Anything else he didn’t approve of so all the previous balls and formals that the school would hold for the holidays had been eliminated.

Allura smiled at the response and knew it was a good idea to bring back the dances and other school wide events,  __ “I am very happy with your reactions so as I said please keep up with the event announcements on the website so you’re up to date. That is all for now so please enjoy your year here at Altea University!”  
  


The whole auditorium clapped many students whistling and cheering for Allura. The white haired woman smiled back and bowed to them before she walked off the stage and everyone stood up to head off to their own class, the group themselves looked interested in the idea of school wide events.

“Oh man a dance that’s going to be fun,” Hunk said eagerly as he looked like he wanted to text Shay and ask her.

“You know you don’t even have to ask since she’s your girlfriend she’ll just agree and go with you.” Pidge said amused.

“I know but it’s still polite to at least ask, besides Allura’s right there hasn’t been a school sanctioned event for ages so this is really a good call for her to bring those back.” Hunk said as they went with the flow of the crowd until they were free and pulled away from the crowd, “Everyone here?”

Pidge looked around and saw Keith and Lance step a bit away from each other but were still close, and Winnie was next to her, “Yeah we’ll all here, we should have enough time to get to class what do you have first Winnie?” Pidge asked politely.   
  


Winnie quickly whipped out her white smartphone and scrolled through. “Um… Environmental Geology apparently… where can I find the Geological Engineering Building?”   
  


“It’s actually not that far from us,” pointed out Keith.  


“Keith and I actually have classes in the building next to it, we’d be happy to walk you there, right Keith?” offered Pidge turning to Keith who gave a charming smile. 

“Gladly~,” he said cheerfully much to Lance’s hidden dismay, but Lance had enough sense to keep his mouth shut as he settled for glaring after Winnie who was led away by the two boys. 

“You okay dude?” Hunk asked as they headed off to their own classes in the opposite direction. Lance gave another brief look at the trio only it was directed at Keith before sighing..

“I just got a feeling it's going to be a bumpy year Hunkster,” Lance replied,’ _ and I'm almost afraid to think it involves Keith in some way…” _

“Well it's it's a whole new school but with what happened last year guess we should still keep an eye out,” Hunk said.

“Yeah…” Lance said as the two walked off.

\--------------------------

“Here's the usb with the robot fights Pidge,” Keith said as the four of them were back at the Lion House since they had a large gap before their afternoon classes, so they decided to meet up at the dorm where Coran was more than happy to make them food as they caught up with each other.   
  


Pidge practically squealed as she grabbed the drive and shoved it into her laptop as Keith dug out a notebook and handed it to Hunk.   
  


“We stayed in a lot of hotels but we also stayed in some traditional inns and some were nice enough to let me cook with them, so I wrote down what I remembered.” Keith smiles as Hunk eagerly took the notebook and started to flip through it before he ran into the kitchen.   
  


“Coran! Let me help make lunch too!!” Hunk called disappearing,” there are some recipes I want to try!”   
  


“I...didn't really know what to get you Lance, but I did get you these charms from a charms shop in Osaka,” Keith said digging out two charms,”one is for safety and the other is luck…” Keith said scratching his face handing them over,” I know it's a bit silly but with what happened..”

Lance smiled and took the charms putting both of them around his neck tucking them under his shirt,”thanks Keith I don't mind and it's a thoughtful gift, I'll be sure to keep them on me at all times.” he replied.

Keith blushed a bit and nodded happy that Lance had liked the charms, he knew for protection charms you had to put something inside of it, and it wasn't much but he did managed to put in a piece of metal from one of Shadow’s daggers in there.

Pleased that Lance took the charms he felt a bit more confident as he took a mini tablet and unlocking it, opening the photos and videos.

“I had Kai transfer all the photos we took into this but I had asked him to take  videos of me surfing so maybe you could give me some advice?” He asked trailing off embarrassed.   
  


Inner Lance squealed loudly at Keith’s bashful expression while Outer Lance bit his lip to maintain a straight face as he accepted the tablet from Keith and viewed the first video. 

Lance studied Keith’s progress from his first try all the way to his time in Okinawa. “Hmm not bad for a novice. You’ve more or less got the basics down…” noted Lance  watching Keith's moves in the videos. “As far as balance goes, you  don't have much problem staying on the board but…”

“But what?” asked Keith leaning closer to Lance, suddenly making him conscious of the other’s presence as Lance could easily smell the scent of Keith’s hair wafting into his nose. 

_ ‘It smells of Keith’s sweat and his shampoo~ and he uses the same brand as me~’ _ inner Lance swooned blissfully as a blush crept onto Lance’s face as he cleared his throat a bit.    
  


“Eh… your basic form is alright, it’s when you get into the tricks you start having a little problem…” he pointed out pausing on video where Keith was attempting to do a nose up, which is when you hit the top of the wave and quickly twist your board to ride the wave down. “Everytime you hit the top of the wave, you apply too much pressure to your front foot on the turn. That’s why you keep slipping off your board…”

Keith nodded silently in understanding, leaning his shoulder against Lance’s unconsciously, making Lance clench his thighs together tightly. 

“Guess that makes sense since I kept falling forward, overcompensated I guess?” Keith asked while Lance kept busy focusing on Keith in the videos and not the one almost pressed against his side, even if it was nice.

“Yeah, see you want to lessen the weight but keep it light enough where you can still turn it so you can ride the wave down.” Lance pointed out enlarging the video a bit and pointing to the positions of Keith’s feet,” maybe move back a bit so you don't feel the need to put so much pressure on your front.”

“Did you have the same problem when you were learning?” Keith asked as Lance went to the next video and saw that Keith repeating the same mistake with nose up, but he was pretty decent as moving under the wave in the tunnel.

“A bit but for me it was the opposite I wouldn't put enough weight on the front so I'd end up falling backwards and flipping the board over my head.” Lance replied sighed before chuckling,” Nearly hit it a few times but lucky I'd duck under the water when the board landed most of the time...sometimes the fin would nick me and I'd have to get that taken care of first .”   
  


“Seriously? Yikes!”

“For real!"  
  


Coran and Hunk exchanged looks with each other as they peeked over at the two boys. 

“My… those two have certainly gotten chummier with each other haven’t they?" commented Coran mixing something in a bowl. 

Hunk smiled and nodded in agreement. “Hey it’s a step up from  the last time they saw each other. I’m happy for them!”

“Quite right Hunk! Quite right!” agreed Coran twirling his moustache. 

\--------------------------------

Night time came as the entire campus was flooded with people who were dressed to party as loud music could be heard from the campus dining hall. 

The Lion House boys were making their way to where the party was dressed in some smart casual clothes. Pidge was pouting heavily as she tugged at the collar of her dress shirt. “If Allura wasn’t hosting this I’d be back in my room watching Netflix right now…. “ she grumbled loudly. 

“Aw come on Pidgeon~ Live a little!” encouraged Lance giving Pidge a playful bump but quickly backed off when she gave him a threatening growl. 

“Down boy…” Keith said gently petting Pidge’s head as Lance hid behind the Asian boy. 

“If you weren't behind Keith…” Pidge threatened leaving it open to Lance’s imagination as he laughed nervously.

Keith chuckle at the two of them,” what's Hunk then chopped liver?”

“‘Mmmm that's actually pretty good if you get the spices right,” Hunk laughed over the loud music.

“Hunk always has immunity since he helps make the food.” Pidge smirked making Lance whine about not getting any immunity from Pidge,” do you know if Shay’s here already Hunk?”   
  


“She said she was about ten minutes away,” Hunk said and grinned,” wow Allura really went all out for this. Even got the new teachers involved a lot of new faces some of the teachers are really good.”

“Oh there's that new teacher for our General Engineering Class II, Alani Verdot,” Keith said recognizing the strict female teacher that exuded she will not take your shit,” one of the male students tried hitting on her and that didn't end well…”

“He was in tears and pain...mostly pain…” Pidge replied making Lance and Hunk look nervously at Prof. Verdot. She was slim with dark blonde/brown hair tied up in a bun as she had bangs that covered her forehead until they brushed against her eyebrows. 

She was still dressed rather formally with a light blue lacy top that went a little bit pass her elbows it was over a small strapped dark navy top with a pencil skirt that went down to her knees a white belt across her waist with simple white heeled shoes her piercing green eyes was surveying the dance floor as if she was looking for someone.  


“Urgh yeah I'm going to hang around Allura for a bit not really into the whole dancing scene and then see if I can escape after an hour or two. Stay away from the punch Keith you don't know what could be in it!” Pidge said making the innocent Asian blink and nod,” and keep your phone on you too!”. Satisfied she disappeared into the crowd making Keith look at Hunk and Lance for answers.   
  


“What did Pidge mean by that?” Keith asked.

“Usually at parties someone tends to ruin it by mixing in alcohol in the punch, and with this crowd you really don't know how many put what in the bowl.” Hunk explained as Keith made a face.   
  


“Got it no punch…” Keith said having no intention of getting drunk he didn't even know how much he could tolerate.   
  


“Hunk!”  
  


“Shay! Wow you look gorgeous!” Hunk said wrapping his arms around Shay who was in a pretty earth colored dress that complemented her green eyes.  
  


It was an adorable sleeveless dress that was light green on the top with vines of yellow/gold embroiders and a dark green flowy skirt that went down to her knees tied at the waist was a cute light pink ribbon and bow that was off to the side. In her hair she had a pink and red rose braided in as her hair was up.   
  


“You're handsome as ever Hunky,” Shay giggled kissing his cheek,”it's nice to see you two as well Lance, Keith,”

“Likewise Shay, Hunk was really trying to make an impression on you,” Lance teased as Hunk burned red,”I kept telling him anything would be fine but nope!”

“Is that what you two were arguing about.” Keith added,”I could hear downstairs with Pidge.”   
  


“Keith I thought we were cool man!” Hunk whined as Keith just shrugged as Shay just pulled Hunk over to her just as the music was sent to a slight slower song, not exactly a slow song but it could be.

“Come on Hunk I came here to have some fun,” Shay said as she waved to the boys and startled to mingle.   
  


Lance glanced down at Keith and saw him fidgeting where he stood and gently took his hand in his calming him down, which had Keith give Lance a thankful smile which he returned.

“I know we’re taking this slow, but want to dance a bit?” Lance offered.

“I’m not...Kaito was always…” Keith started but Lance made Keith look at him firmly by resting a hand on his cheek and turning his head to look into Lance’s ocean blue eyes.

“Keith,remember you are not your brother...you don't need to keep comparing yourself to him,” Lance said firmly,” so what if you're not the best dancer like your brother? you can **_try_** right? It's alright Keith.”

“Lance.....okay I'll try...but don't blame me if you end up with swollen feet at the end of this from me stepping on them.” Keith huffed making Lance laugh.

“I don't know I'm pretty quick on my feet we’ll have to see, come on.” Lance said grinning widely as he gently pulled the nervous dark haired boy close, squeezing his hand in comfort and encouraging as they moved to the dance floor.

Keith was a little stiff as he  walked with Lance when suddenly there was the sound of a CD scratch as everyone looked to the DJ booth to see the Dj himself was looking confused as a familiar song began to play.  
  


**_Oh don’t you dare look back,_ **

**_Just keep your eyes on me!_ **

****_I said you're holding back,  
_ ****_  
_ **_She said shut up and dance with me!_ ** ****_  
_ **_This woman is my destiny_ ** ****_  
_ **_She said Ooohoo!_ ** ****_  
_ ****_Shut up and dance with me!  
  
_

Nearly everyone cheered when Walk the Moon’s ‘Shut Up and Dance!’ started playing as people grabbed partners and started dancing. Keith spotted Pidge standing off to the side smirking. It didn’t take a genius to figure out who was responsible for the sudden change in song. 

Lance cringed a little as soon as the song started playing.  _ ‘Why did it have to be  _ **_this_ ** _ song?!’ _ he groaned a bit internally as he recalled his very first KiD heist. 

_ (LeoLiddy: Please refer to Chapter 8 of the prequel ' _ _ Brothers Together, KiDs Forever _ _ ’ if you have either forgotten or have no idea what Lance is talking about) _

Hunk could be seen spinning Shay around who laughed happily while even Pidge bounced on the spot to the beat.    
****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_We were victims of the night,_ ** ****_  
_ **_The chemical, physical, kryptonite_ ** ****_  
_ **_Helpless to the bass and faded light_ ** ****_  
_ **_Oh we were born to get together,_ ** ****_  
_ **_Born to get together._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_She took my arm,_ ** ****_  
_ **_I don't know how it happened._ ** ****_  
_ **_We took the floor and she said_ ** ****_  
  
_

“Lance...if you don’t like this song we can just go back…” Keith said looking at the cringy look Lance was getting, then again if he had been forced to dance like the other had been during that heist he was pretty sure he would make that same face too.

“Nope~ not gunna happen,” Lance said popping the ‘p’ and grinned back at Keith who looked at him wondering what he was up to,”I'll just have to make this song have  _ good _ memories to associate it to!”

With that Lance pulled Keith close making the dark haired boy stumble into Lance’s body as he helped Keith dance and sway to the music. Keith did his best to keep up as he trained his eyes to the ground but Lance wanted Keith to have his eyes on him so he slowed down a bit so that Keith could lift his head to look at Lance.   
  


“You have to relax and look at me  _ niño bonito _ ,” Lance said as Keith turned red a bit.

“Are you ever going to tell me what that means?” Keith asked trying to distract himself from the dancing for a bit. He was trying to relax but Lance was still making him blush hard.

Lance smirked as he leaned over to the side of Keith’s face.  _ “Nope~” _ he whispered teasingly. 

“L-Lance!” Keith sputtered when he felt Lance’s warm breath caress his ear he couldn't help but shiver as he pouted at the Latino boy who just laughed pulling back.

“Come on Keith let's make some good memories together okay?” Lance said as he wriggled his eyebrows and even started to sing the lyrics to the song, with some   
modifications,  
  


**_“Oh don't you dare look back. keep your eyes on me I said you're holding back he said shut up and dance with me! This_ ** **_Asian_ ** ****_is my destiny he said ooh-ooh-hoo shut up and dance with me!”  
  
_

Keith stared eyes wide as Lance unashamedly grinned back and winked at him. 

That did it for Keith. 

Lance watched as the tension from his shoulders loosen and shook as his hand tighten on Lance’s hand before he let out a complete pure and innocent laugh that had Lance glowing that he made Keith relax and happy as he continues singing and dancing with him.

Elsewhere, Hunk twirled Shay and dipped her as she laughed looking lovingly at Hunk who in his eyes was looking absolutely radiant in the flashing lights as he lifted her up by the waist and spun around with her.   
  


**_A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,_ **

**_My discotheque Juliet teenage dream._ **

**_I felt it in my chest as she looked at me._ **

**_I knew we were born to be together,_ **

****_Born to be together!  
  
_

Shiro was being a wallflower as he folded his arms and bopped his head to the music, not realizing Allura was sneakily sidling up to him and suddenly grabbed his arm, dragging him out to the dance floor, much to his bewilderment. Allura laughed she started dancing while Shiro was frozen with awkwardness, until Allura suddenly hip bumped him, snapping him out of his state as she grabbed his hands.

**_She took my arm,_ **

**_I don't know how it happened._ **

****_We took the floor and she said…...  
  
_

Shiro kept staring at Allura who was smiling and having fun as she led him to twirl her as he too began to smile and dance with her, albeit like a goofy dad making Allura and everyone around him pause for a moment to stare at him only to shrug at each other and resume dancing.   
  


**_Oh don't you dare look back_ **

**_Just keep your eyes on me._ **

**_I said you're holding back,_ **

**_She said shut up and dance with me!_ **

**_This woman is my destiny_ **

**_She said oh oh oh_ **

****_Shut up and dance with me!!  
  
_

Elsewhere Louis was disco dancing with the Mayor flamboyantly as they sparkled brighter than the disco ball above them with everybody around them cheering them on loudly, making a circle around the two. The Mayor’s Assistant Inari caught the eye of Prof. Verdot as he smiled and waved at her only for the teacher to turn her nose up at him and walk away with a “Hmph!”.   
  


**_Deep in her eyes,_ **

**_I think I see the future._ **

**_I realize this is my last chance._ **

**_She took my arm,_ **

**_I don't know how it happened._ **

****_We took the floor and she said………….  
  
_

Keith was finally loosening up as he started bouncing on the spot until he looked over at Lance and burst out laughing as the Cuban was being silly flapping his arms and bobbing his head like a chicken as he pawed the ground with his foot.   
  


**_Oh don't you dare look back_ **

**_Just keep you're eyes on me._ **

**_I said you're holding back,_ **

**_She said shut up and dance with me!_ **

**_This woman is my destiny_ **

**_She said oh oh oh_ **

****_Shut up and dance!  
  
_

Pidge somehow managed to do a stage dive off the buffet table and let herself get crowd-surfed right past Keith and Lance, whooping at the top of her lungs. The laughter from both his friends was infectious as he found himself joining before going back to Lance which had the latino grasp his hands now that Keith was more open to dancing. The two stayed close and Lance couldn’t help but notice that when Keith smiled honestly and sincerely his indigo eyes seemed to glow like stars. 

‘ _ Mi chico lindo de ojos estrellados’  _ Lance couldn’t help but think to himself his face turning red and just held Keith as they danced, though he saw that Keith got a mischievous look himself and surprised Lance by actually singing the next few parts of the song.   
  


**_Oh don't you dare look back, Just keep your eyes on me. I said you're holding back,_ **

**_he said shut up and dance with me! This_ ** **_Cuban_ ** **_is my destiny he said oh oh oh_ **

****_Shut up and dance with me!  
  
_

Lance stood there shocked as he stared at the flushed face of Keith who couldn’t help but smile like he accomplished something he wasn’t sure he could do which just made him become more irresistible and charming to Lance. 

**_Oh oh oh shut up dance with me_ **

**_Oh oh oh shut up dance with me….!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**
> 
> Keith ran at full speed past a lot of booths as many clubs sent their fastest scouts after the Asian boy. The Arts and Science clubs were easy enough to dodge but the Sports clubs were a different story.
> 
> “YOW!” exclaimed Keith as the members of the parkour club suddenly came appearing out of nowhere like ninjas and started keeping pace with him.


	4. Play by Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith recaps whats been going on for the past few days now that the new Semester has begun....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of time skipping to give an update on how everyone has been dealing with the new changes that are being made at Altea Tech and a bit of foreshadowing hehe, enjoy!

Classes were finally out for the day and everyone went their separate ways.  


“I’m home….” sighed an exhausted Keith walking through the door, but there was no answer.   


_‘Oh right, Coran and Allura are heading the school now…’_ he recalled feeling a little strange to be in the unusually quiet house.  


Lance and Hunk had been called out for training with Shiro straight after classes and Pidge went out shopping for new parts downtown.  Keith sighed heavily walking up the stairs, a little unsettled at how he could hear his own footsteps in the house.

Making his way back to his room, Keith exhaustedly collapsed face first on his bed. Prof.Verdot was a real spartan in the classroom, so to speak, who took no nonsense from anyone. Within the few days teaching at the Academy, she had brought nearly every student who was learning under her to tears with just her piercing glare alone.

On the upside she did not play favorites, so whoever attempted to suck up to her got knocked down so fast they were left stunned. Despite her harsh teachings, Prof. Verdot was fair and did her job well, teaching in a way that was easy for everyone to get.

Rolling onto his back, Keith reached into his bag and pulled out a red tablet, opening a diary app he recently downloaded and uploaded his past entries he wrote while away on holiday. Opening a fresh entry, Keith thought for a minute and began typing.  


-Tuesday, (September 06)  


_Things have definitely changed a lot since I came back to Altea University. The once old looking house I remembered when I first came here has been spruced into something out of a Martha Stewart’s catalog._

_Allura has been really busy with her new responsibility as Headmistress that she’s rarely home nowadays. Luckily, she’s got Coran to guide her so I’m not really worried. Although with Coran even busier than before it's a wonder how he manages to find time to make us dinner and breakfast as usual. Not to mention keeping the house clean._

_Lance has really been taking his training with Shiro super seriously apparently and Hunk tags along too since he’s becoming more involved with the heists. Pidge is about the same as always, but I can’t help but noticed how much she has matured over the time we were apart._

_Although, the party we had last Sunday was definitely a welcomed change, even for me. Allura really had gone all out on the decorations and the DJ being played at the Dinner Hall, the students are still talking about it so Allura made a good decision on bringing events like that if that’s how they may be later on in the year._

_Already she’s off to a good start impressing both the old and new students. Pidge had stayed longer than she thought, probably because she liked messing with the DJ and his songs and even though Allura knew it was her if it got Pidge to stay she allowed it. Shiro...as weird as it sounds danced like a ‘Dad’ would even with Allura next to him, but it was nice to see him relax after the stuff that happened before summer break._

_Hunk has really taking a liking to all the recipe books I’ve given him that he insists on making us Lunch at least so he can make them once and then improve on them, none of us are complaining since Hunk really got better at cooking too._

_Lance...Lance is really taking it easy when I said we should try the relationship...it’s scary how he affects me now. It’s not...a bad thing but I can’t help but feel like I don’t deserve him after he confessed to me at the beach but...as scary as it is  I kinda enjoy all the little stuff we do. He’s really taking into account how I am about relationships, but he’s gotten better at not needing me or him to say anything. Like...he knows when I’m nervous he’ll take my hand and squeeze it, and feeling his warm hand in mine calms me down with little hugs here and there and always making sure to ask if it’s not too muc_ h….  


Keith paused for a moment as he could feel his entire face glowing red as he quickly flipped himself over onto his  pillow and screamed while flailing and rolling about on his bed, hugging the tablet to his chest.   


_‘AAAAAAAARRRGH!!!!!! I FEEL LIKE 15 YEAR OLD GIRL WRITING ABOUT HER FIRST CRUSH!!!!!’_ he screamed mentally as he hugged his pillow tightly.   


Keith breathed slowly to calm himself down as he sat up and decided to sit downstairs in the common room, as he recalled how he had adjusted back to life on campus in the past week.

\---------------------------------------------

A book flew through the air and hit a sleeping Rax square on the head making him yelp awake as Keith quickly caught the ricocheted book before it hit another innocent student.

“Mr. Balmera! Do you realize how incredibly rude it is to fall asleep while a lady is trying to teach a class?” demanded Prof. Verdot in annoyance making all the students quickly sat up straight in fear.  


“Sorry Ma’am!” apologized Rax quickly rubbing his forehead but made it look like a salute.  


-Professor Alani Verdot, or as she has been quickly nicknamed, ‘Ver-Demon’, is definitely a lot more scarier than Professor Haxor. I swear, there is not a single student in class who did not almost cry after getting hit by her glare. -  


“Hmph!” went the Professor as she turned back to board to continue her lesson as Rax made a face of silent pain while Keith patted his back in sympathy as he took out a bandage patch and plastered it on Rax’s forehead.

Rax mouthed a thank you as he felt a bit better now that he had something for the mark on his forehead.  


-Rax has been busy juggling school and learning the business from his parents now that his family got his company back from Zarkon, so he’s been a lot more tired lately and I’ve been helping him take notes...and bandaging him up in class with Professor Verdot…-  


Keith knew better than to talk while the Professor was teaching, that was made obvious when there were some girls that had talked while she was writing the lesson for the day, luckily at the time she didn’t have books but she did have a killer aim and two white board erasers had hit one girl hard enough to knock into the other making them smack their heads together. She went on to tear them down until they were holding each other scared and had to actually write an extra five page essay on the day’s lesson.

Keith opened his note book to a blank page as he put it between the two of them as if he was sharing notes on what Rax missed while sleeping.  


**_//Late lessons again?//_ ** he wrote.  


**_//Yeah we went over the different branches of Balmera Corp it’s a lot more than I thought, dad had me memorize all of them and then wanted me to write them down and a brief description so I wouldn’t forget.//_ ** Rax wrote back.  


**_//When are you supposed to inherit it? After graduation?//_ ** Keith wrote.  


****_//That’s the plan but they want me to be prepared so they’re trying to get me ready, they even have me meeting business associates this weekend.//_  
  


Before Keith could write anymore he saw Rax quickly shut the notebook and the Asian looked to the side and saw Professor Verdot standing by their desk. Everyone was watching them practically holding their breath as the Professor stared down at Keith who looked back at her trying not to flinch.  


“Yes Professor?” Keith asked.  


“Is there something entertaining you and and Mr.Balmera were writing rather than paying attention Mr. Kuroba?” She replied folding her arms.

“I was just showing him the notes he missed that’s all Professor.” Keith replied easily as Professor Verdot raised a fine eyebrow and grabbed the notebook as Rax paled and flipped through it. She frowned and tossed it back on their desk.

“Very well, at least **_someone_ ** was paying attention.” She growled her heels clicking as she walked back to the front of the board.

Rax looked in disbelief between the notebook and Keith.  


_“How did you do that!?”_ Rax mouth as Keith opened his notebook and gave his table partner a small grin.  


_“Magic~”_ Keith replied with Jazz hands making Rax stifle a laugh.  


Suddenly Prof. Verdot whipped her head around to see Rax and Keith staring back at her innocently as she raised an eyebrow and continued.

\-----------------------------------------

Keith walked around campus alone, looking for a quiet to eat his lunch. Just as he was walking by some stairs he heard a loud snap and squeal as he quickly turned his head to see a girl falling towards him.

His instincts immediately took over as Keith quickly held his arms out and leapt towards the body, catching the girl who slammed into him so hard that he too lost his balance as he fell over backwards.  


“Ow…” Keith squeezed out."Are you alright?”

“Yeah… thanks…" came a familiar delicate female voice as Keith opened his eyes to look into a pair of large candy apple eyes staring right back at him.   


“Oh… _bonjour_ Keith~”greeted Winnie cheerfully.   


“Hey Winnie…” replied Keith when he felt his hands squeeze to large soft things making Winnie involuntarily moan as she blushed and covered her mouth in embarrassment.  


Both teens went red when they realize that the fall had Winnie end up straddling Keith’s waist with her hands on his chest while Keith’s hands had accidentally grabbed hers making them yelp as they quickly separated.   


“Sorry!” apologized Keith, quickly bowing to a blushing Winnie who straightened out her appearance and waved her hand.

“ _Non non,_ it was a complete accident! My heel broke is all~” replied Winnie sheepishly holding up a white shoe with an indeed broken heel as the two laughed awkwardly.

-Winnifred Bordeaux, or as she prefers, Winnie, is a new friend I made on campus. She’s a freshman taking Geological Engineering, just like Shay. Lance hates her guts for some reason but personally I think she’s nice.-   


Winnie looked concerned as Keith rubbed the small of his back. “Are you alright Keith?”

“I’m fine it's…” Keith said before he flinched as pain shot up his spine,”okay maybe I hit the floor harder than I thought.”

“Oh my, let me help you to the infirmary it's the least I can do for causing you to get hurt Keith,” Winnie said looking guilty.

“You don't have to do that, don't you have to eat your own lunch? I can make it to the infirmary myself.” Keith insisted.

But the southern belle shook her head,” _Non_ I cannot do that or I would feel guilty leaving you to take care of that yourself when I caused it. I will not take no as an answer.”  With that she took Keith’s arm and dragged him off to the infirmary  though she took off both her shoes since it was awkward walking with one shoe intact and the other with a broken heel.  


Keith sighed and let himself be dragged away down another set of stairs to the first floor where the infirmary was. She knocked on the door before opening it.  


“Excuse us!” Winnie called out.

“Over here!” An older voice called as Winnie pulled Keith over where the two saw an Asian woman with light brown eyes, dark hair pulled up in a high ponytail as she wore a purple turtleneck and white lab coat and white pants, she put down the book she was reading and stood up.

“Hello ma’am,” the two said as the woman smiled at them.

“Hello, I'm Miho Gu, you can just call me Dr.Miho, now what seems to be the problem?” She asked.

“My friend Keith here hurt his back catching me when my heel broke and I fell down. I'm fine! It's just him Dr. Miho.” Winnie explained.

“I see thank you for bring him in I'll take over from here.” Dr. Miho said as she sat Keith in one of the beds and pulled the curtain,” alright dear I need you to take off your jacket and shirt so I can see if there's any bruising.”  


Keith nodded as he put his bag down and took off his red cropped jacket and black shirt as his back faced the nurse.  


-Dr Miho is the new school doctor. She’s a very beautiful woman. All the guys in school who have had the opportunity to be examine her call her  “Doc. Foxy”. I heard from Lance that ever since she appeared in school it suddenly became a lot easier to hit the other club members during survival games. Gee… I wonder why… -   


Keith shivered a little at the woman’s cold touch as she ran her fingers down his spine. When her hands reached the small of Keith’s back, the boy felt a dull pain but still involuntarily yelped in surprise.   


Dr. Miho hummed a little as she gingerly felt around the area.  


“Well the good news is it doesn’t look like anything particularly serious. The Bad news is that you’re probably gonna be sore and have a bruise for about a week,” noted the doctor as she took out a medicated patch from her drawer and carefully plastered it onto the sore spot before handing a small box to the boy.

“Just change the patches twice a day and don’t forget a warm compress on your back before you sleep. Also lay off any strenuous activity for a few days just to be safe. Consider this a freebie since this is your first time~” she said with a wink.

“Thank you Dr.Miho,” Keith said putting his shirt and jacket back on as Dr.Miho pulled the curtains away, he didn't see Winnie so she must've left as he put the box away in his bag.

Dr. Miho nodded and walked Keith to the door just in time to see a familiar face walking by with a small bouquet of flowers and a take-away bag.  


“Chief Shirogane?” Keith called surprised to see the Chief of Police here, then again Allura is his girlfriend, so maybe not that much a surprise,”going to visit Allura again?”  


_-Chief Shirogane and Allura had gotten together since they reunited last year. Shiro has been a big help to Allura staying by her side while he was on suspension and even now that he's back he always makes time to visit and bring her lunch since he knows she's busy running the school. But with how the two act together the whole Lion House are making bets when one of them will propose to the other. Lance and I think Allura will propose first and Hunk and Pidge are sure Shiro will first, Coran just grinned at us. He knows something and isn't telling us. He's such a_ **_smug_ ** Uncle…-  


“Yes, this time I'll surprise **her** rather than the other way around.” Shiro grumbled annoyed before he saw Dr.Miho,”you okay Keith?”  


“uh yeah just a bit of bruising but I'm okay, this is our new nurse Dr.Miho,” Keith introduced.

Shiro shifted the bouquet to his robotic hand out of habit and used his human hand to shake Dr.Miho’s,” Nice to meet you ma’am, I hope you're enjoying working here.”

“Oh it's fun, I don't get a lot of patients but that’ll probably change once more sporting events come.” Dr.Miho chuckled,” it's pleasant to meet you as well, I don't want to keep you from meeting your special lady~”

“Good luck Shiro, it's hard to surprise Allura.” Keith chuckled as Shiro groaned.

“I know! I don't know how but it's like she knows **_exactly_ ** when I’m going to see her!”Shiro grumbled.  


-What Shiro doesn't know is because of him getting kidnapped last year Allura asked Pidge when she was fixing his arm to add a tracking device into the wiring so she would know if anything happened to him. She asked Pidge to do the same to Lance’s watch which he thankfully never takes off and Matt’s glasses. Though honestly she tends to use it more to keep Shiro from surprising her to her enjoyment..-  


Keith laughed weakly and patted his back as Shiro just gave the two a smile  and a nod before carrying on his way down the hall.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Keith was walking down the hall and passed by the main announcement board that Allura had been talking about it was a display screen that would change from the day to the month and would tell what events were going on or were planned. Right next to it was the club board where all the clubs had flyers displayed for advertising before Club Festival.  


-Last year I wasn't too interested in clubs as at the time I wanted to focus on my school and projects but this year, I had promised Lance and Kaito I would be open up to new ideas so looking at all the clubs the school had there were a lot.-  


Keith saw flyers for the parkour club, Lance’s Survival Game club, cooking, sewing, engineering, drama and theater were among the some he saw. He could only do a few and browsed through some of them, he did take one for Lance’s survival game since he knew some of them already. He wasn't much for theater, but cooking kinda sounded fun though there was Hunk for that and he'd always let others help.

“Hmm…” Keith as he lifted up a few flyers since many of them had pinned on top of other clubs,”art club? Never drawn much, photography maybe?” He murmured taking a flyer for that as well,” gardening no...oh there's an Astronomy club here!” Smiling brightly he eagerly grabbed that one adding it with the other two though when he did a flyer had fallen to the ground by his foot. He picked it up and couldn't help but smile when he saw what was on the flyer,” well...a surfing club never hurt…”  


-There were a lot of pretty interesting choices at Altea. Some old, like Lance’s Survival Club and most of the sports and arts clubs, but since Allura took over a lot of new clubs were springing up too like the Subculture Research Club, Glee Club, Mystery Lovers Club, Friendship is Magic Club….Whatever that was…  


Boy, was recruitment day a crazy time…..-  


“JOIN THE CHEERLEADING CLUB, KUROBA!!!”  


“PLEASE OUR MODELLING CLUB COULD USE A GUY LIKE YOU!!!”  


“FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC!!!!! JOIN US KEITH!!!!”  


Keith ran at full speed past a lot of booths as many clubs sent their fastest scouts after the Asian boy. The Arts and Science clubs were easy enough to dodge but the Sports clubs were a different story.

“YOW!” exclaimed Keith as the members of the parkour club suddenly came appearing out of nowhere like ninjas and started keeping pace with him.

“YOU CAN’T OUTRUN US KUROBA!!! WE HAVE BEEN TRAINING!!!!” declared their leader as Keith scaled up walls with the rest of the Parkour club hot on his heels.

“Good thing I’m prepared this time,” Keith muttered as he backflipped onto a branch tree and reached into his pockets, it helped he did parkour while being able to multitask he took out some pellets and flicked them at the pursuers.

The pellets exploded on contact with most of the members and Keith grinned as he jumped down as most of the parkour club was trapped in a giant sticky web. He flicked one more at the leader who had dodged the first one but hadn’t expect a second wave and soon he was stuck hanging upside down as well.

“We’ll still get you Kuroba!” the leader growled struggling in the web he was stuck in.

“Uh huh! See you in a few hours!” Keith whistled as he jumped from the branch he had been standing on and down to the ground, keeping his ears open for more groups, “urgh if there’s one thing I don’t miss it’s the clubs after me you’d think they’d calm down after a year…”  


“I think they just got more encouraged,” Bart popped up next to Keith nearly making the Asian jump, “nice work by the way. How long you’ve been chased?”

“Since the damn thing opened,” Keith groaned, as he followed Bart away to the side to hopefully a hideout from more sports clubs chasing after him, “how’s your booth going?”

“Excellent got a lot of new freshmen interested ...kinda helped that we’re showing recordings of old games...some of them involving you. Don’t worry we aren’t saying you’re already in the club we swear and Robin is good with technology so she did the shots where your face isn’t shown.” Bart quickly added as when Keith gave him a look, “so **have** you joined any clubs before this whole thing?”  


“I talked to the president of the photography as they were setting up pulled her away as she was bringing more flyers for her booth and had her swear if she told anyone I joined I’d leave flat out.” Keith grumbled folding his arms, the girl had nearly dropped the whole stack which Keith luckily caught and she nodded her head before shoving a paper into his hands that had all the information and their first meeting.

“Never took you for an art person,” Bart chuckled, “but aren’t you more of a hands on kinda person? I’d figure you’d wanna join a sports club...well maybe one that isn’t chasing you all over the campus.”

Keith rubbed the back of his head, “there was one other club I talked to just don’t tell Lance,” he replied showing him the last flyer he had picked up the other day, “thankfully they weren’t like the other sports and talked to me rather than chased me.”

Bart whistled in surprise. “Oooh, the Surfing club. Interesting choice, I almost forgot they existed,” he noted looking over to Keith. “I’d thought you’d make a beeline for the Motor-cross club personally.”

Keith shrugged a bit. “Maybe in the past, but I’m trying to expand my horizons a little. Besides, it’s fun learning new things. I tried surfing a little over the Summer but I’m still not that good at it.”  


Bart feigned a horrified look and gasped. “What? The great Keith Kuroba has something he is **_NOT_ ** good at?!”  


Keith just made a face at Bart and punched his arm. “Hardy har, ****_Bartholomew…”_  
  


Bart narrowed his eyes. “I rue the day you saw my student ID that one time.”  


Suddenly the boys sniggered and burst out laughing when suddenly-

“Keeeeeeeiiiiitttthhhhh!!!!!! I need your help!!!” Lance called out as he came flying out of nowhere and ended up glomping Keith from behind.

“GAH! My back!” winced Keith as Lance quickly let go.

“Sorry!”  


“What’s up Lancey?” asked Bart turning to the Survival Club captain who breathed a bit.

“Robin got food poisoning at lunch today and now we don’t have enough people for our Survival Club demonstration later in an hour!”

“What did she eat?” Keith asked concerned, even if Robin didn’t talk much she was a good listener and she wasn’t someone he didn’t mind being around when he hung around the Survival Club last year..

“Her older sister Wren is part of the baking club...unfortunately she can’t bake...but she can decorate.” Lance groaned as Bart winced at the mere mention of Wren.

“No wonder she got sick, that girl while her heart is in the right place shouldn’t be left alone in the kitchen ever…” Bart grimaced as he looked at Keith, “one time she baked us cookies to wish us luck the whole team had to reschedule because of bad cramping and stomach aches.”   


“Yeouch sounds bad.” Keith said as Lance stood up straight and grabbed Keith’s shoulders.

“Please please **_please_ ** Keith! I know you don’t like the clubs chasing after you but we really need this, we need some people to stay behind to man the booth so no one else is available!” Lance begged,” I swear this isn’t a ploy or anything to get you to join, it would be fun but I’d like if you did on your own volition or to advertise or boost our club just please please-”

“Okay.”

“I swear I won’t ask another favor of you for a while and-...wait what?”

“I’ll help you Lance,” Keith said as he turned red when Lance practically squealed and hugged him, though making sure not to hug him too hard.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou so much Keith I lo-” Lance started and Keith turned a deeper red knowing what Lance was going to say and quickly covered his mouth with his hands.  


“Conditions!” Keith squeaked out as Bart watched amused at the whole scene,” I’m wearing a mask so no one will really know it’s me and the clubs won’t be hounding your booth if they find out, two use codenames for everyone colors, numbers just **_something_ ** where you don’t use my name and it’s just not me that isn’t being called by their name. Okay?”  


Lance just nodded vigorously.  


“Now if I let you breathe, PROMISE you won’t start yelling again?”

Lance quickly raised a thumbs up, making Keith nod in satisfaction as he finally released his hands allowing Lance to finally breathe in a gulp of fresh air.

Bart released a loud laugh watching the two. “I swear you two should argue in public more often.I can sell tickets!”

Keith and Lance just gave Bart the stink-eye making the guy innocently turn away and whistle.

Bart quickly glanced up at the clock at widened his eyes. “Shit! Guys We gotta move to the basketball  court if  we wanna get suited up and everything else ready in time!”  


“Quiznak!” cursed the other two as the boys hightailed out of there.

\------------------------------------

_-Honestly speaking, it was a wonder how we ever got to the basketball court in time but we did. The Survival Game really went all out in fixing up the entire court for the exhibition battle. Instead of a three on three, Lance organized a six on six “Grab the Flag" battle. Me and Bart were on his team as fronts while Lance took over Robin’s position as Sniper. Aside from us we had  another trio in our team, the Ramsay Triplets; brothers Sage, Cilantro and their sister Bayleaf._

(Their parents were hippies according to Bart.)   


Anyways, it was on a whim but Lance went with calling our Team the Power Rangers and the other team the Masked Riders. I still cringe when I think about those names…. -  


“Yes! I always wanted to be a Power Ranger!” Bayleaf squealed excitedly as she tied on a pink sash around her waist.

“Least I’m the white ranger,” Bart grinned tying the sash around his own waist as Keith managed to grab the red sash and tie it around himself preferring that color as Lance grabbed blue for himself, “so you said something about code names?”

“Eh why do we need code names?” Sage asked as he tied the green one around his waist as Cilantro grumbled at getting the yellow sash,”wouldn’t it be easier to tell who is who?”

“Mind games can be part of the Survival games,” Lance explained as he tossed Keith a helmet that covered his head well and a red scarf, “that and if you’ve heard the rumors Keith is kinda of a wanted man for the clubs and if they found out I convinced him to play the game with us.”

“Ooooo they might bother you on how you got him to agree when he was running away earlier, nice job with the spiderwebs the rest of the parkour team is trying to get them down.” Sage laughed,”what did you use in that stuff and how do you dissolve it?”

“A special elastic me and my brother were messing around with that’s good for things like that and it’s orange and lemon juice in equal amounts.” Keith replied buckling his helmet before, “and last thing I want to do is cause trouble for Lance and his club just because I agreed to help them.”  


“Why don’t we just stick with the colors that we are? Since we’re doing the whole masked team thing it would be easier, it’s not like they know who’s who exactly.” Bayleaf suggested.  


“Works for me, nice and simple.” Bart said grabbing a mask for himself before he grinned at Keith,”can’t let Kuroba be the tall dark mysterious masked player.”

“Lance is taller than me though," pointed out Keith making Bart’s face fault.

“Ok guys, quit foolin’ around,” commanded Lance, calling everyone to attention. “I’ll be addressing you guys by colors from here on out. Red, White, you guys are gonna be our front runners.”  


“Sure thing!” replied Bart while Keith gave the Thumbs Up.

“Green, Yellow, you guys provide cover fire but don’t hesitate to aim for the flag if you have the chance.”

“Aye, Sir!” saluted the brothers while Bayleaf  bounced up and down eagerly.

“Pink, you are small and fast. Go wild!”

“EEEEHEEHEEHEE!!!!” squealed Bayleaf excitedly holding up her automatic handheld rifles.

“This maybe an exhibition match but don’t start pulling any punches. Go for the opponent's flag as seriously as you would in an actual match!”

“YEAH!!!” cheered the team.

\------------------------------

People cheered loudly as the players entered the arena.  


_::Goooooooooooood evening Ladies and Gentlemen! and Welcome one and All to the second half of Altea U’s Club Exhibition! After a morning full of performances from our  plethora Performance and Cultural Clubs, it is now time for our Sports Clubs to Shine as we start of the evening with riveting Exhibition Match by Altea’s own Survival Games Club! ::_ Coran was seen announcing on the various monitors around school. :: Joining me this evening of action is our very special guest, Korean Beauty Doc.Foxy herself! Dr. MIHO!!! ::  


Dr. Miho smiled cheerfully as she waved at the camera. :: Annyeonghaseyo~!!! Glad to be here everyone~! Kamsahamnida~::  


There was a loud approval from the crowd, mostly the men but also a lot of heads could be heard being smacked from the men’s girlfriends or significant others that had both teams wince at how loud they were. Coran just laughed as Dr. Miho just seemed to laugh amused.  


:: _Do try to be careful down there but if you get hurt just be sure to stop by my office and I'll take right care if you!::_ Dr.Miho called out .  


_::So the Survival games club will be doing a capture the flag version of their games. Be sure to keep your eyes out because both teams are from the same club but a 6 vs 6 the Power Rangers against the Masked Riders!::_ Coran laughed enjoying himself _. :: So all the teams look like they're getting into position and so at the sound of the bell they will_ ****_BEGIN!!::_  
  


The bell sounded and immediately Pink ran out cackling as she let lose with her machine guns with Red and White behind her, ducking and weaving the obstacles as the other team surged forward as well.

“On your left Pink!” Red shouted as two of the other teams tried to do a pretty pincer maneuver as Pink jumped and did a half twist landing on the poor masked Rider’s heads, shooting them both in the butt before she ran off.  


::Oooh! And a magnificent, aggressive play by the Wild Pink! Looks like the infirmary is going to get busy later isn’t Doctor?::  


_::Indeed Coran_ with how serious both teams are getting~::  


Blue hid in the shadows out of the camera views and looked through his scope, watching carefully for the movements of the enemy team. He exhaled slowly as he aimed carefully at the area surrounding his team's Blue flag. Suddenly there was movement to the left. Blue took his shot.

 

***BLAM! PLINK*  
  
**

A figure jumped out from behind the barrel. It was the Masked Rider's Leader, Marshall. Lance clicked his tongue in annoyance. Marshall was a pretty tough match even for Lance and made pretty solid battle strategies.

“Distracting the others with his own men while he made a dash for the flag….”muttered Lance under his breath as he took aim again. “Knowing him though….”

***BLAM!*  
  
**

A cry rang out just as another figure dashed out in opposite direction.   


“HIT!" cried the person falling to the ground.  


Marshall followed the direction of the shots and aimed his own rifle directly in Blue’s direction.  


_“Shit!”_ hissed Lance narrowly dodging the bullet as he fled from his hiding area, abandoning the rifle, cocking his Glocks.  


He did a roll and leaned against the barrier as he poked his head out for a second before pulling it back in as a shot nearly got him. He could hear movement but Marshall was pretty quick on his feet so be wouldn't be able to get an idea where he was.

Lance knew he had to keep moving and somehow get back into position but he couldn't give commands to the others being in the back as the sniper. He quickly moved just in time for shots to hit the metal barrier and he took shots with his glocks where he managed to get a glimpse of movement, he could hear some grunting meaning he was close but he needed to get Marshall distracted himself and pick up his rifle.

Suddenly there was some high pitched Xena battle cry nearby and Lance recognized it as Pink cackling as she was spraying bullets at moving the opponents allowing Green to get another one when he was dancing out of the spray.  


“Dammit hit!” The opponent growled just as Yellow cursed when the other one managed to get Yellow in the shoulder.

“Hit!” Yellow shouted as he and the opponent joined the other three on the sidelines who were cheering for their teams.

So now it was 3 Masked Riders vs 5 Rangers left on the field, but being down a sniper was a disadvantage and Lance needed to get back to his team. Lance saw his rifle laying there a few feet away and knew he needed to get it, he sprinted back toward the barrier and he could practically hear the rifle aimed at him. Just as Marshall took the shot and Lance was just barely getting to the barrier…  


* ****_CLANG*_  
  


Lance was practically tackled into the barrier as a piece of sheet metal blocked it. He turned to see Red taking shots into where he assumed Marshall was.  


_::Oh and a brilliant save of Red to Blue as he protected their teammate from getting shot! Good work lads! That's teamwork!::_ Coran cheered.  


“What are you doing!? You're suppose to be in front!” Lance hissed as he grabbed his rifle.

“We noticed you weren't taking shots so Pink and White took lead and I had Green cover them, Pink is playing distraction keeping the eyes on her While white moves and Green backs up.” Red replied as he pulled Blue back down,” I also may have told Pink how to ricochet metal as weapons and…”

There was a resounding clang as you could hear metal being bounced constantly around,loud cursing from the opponents and maniacal laughter from their teammate following it,” She's rather good at it once you give her a few tips.”

Some painful screams were heard seconds later making Red and Blue cringe a little. “ I  think I may have created a monster…..”

“Lovely…” replied Blue bluntly as he quickly jumped out and fired shots at Marshall who almost got a hold of the flag as he jumped back and opened fire on Blue with his own pistols.  


There was a yelp of pain in the distance as White was shown on the screens to have gotten shot in the arm by the opponents sniper.  


“Heeee-yaaaahh!!!! HIIT!” seethed White in pain holding his shoulder, joining Yellow on the sidelines.  


_::And White Ranger is out of the game after getting so close to flag! Meanwhile, it looks like the Leaders of the Rangers and the Riders are going head to head in a fierce battle of guns!::_ narrated Miho grabbing her mic excitedly as the screens showed footage of the battle between Blue and Marshall.   


_:: It looks like things are also heating up as Pink and Green are up against the Masked Riders very capable Sniper who apparently was a former champion skeet shooter in her youth!::_ added Coran as the screens showed Pink and Green dodging and trying to pinpoint Sniper who moved swiftly from location to location being careful to remain out of sight, taking repelling any attempts made by the two siblings who got within two meters of the red flag.

 

Blue kept Marshal on his feet keeping him away from the flag as he did a mental count as he dodged another shot. Marshall still had himself, and the sniper while Yellow, white were out in his side while he still had, pink, himself, green and red. Speaking of Red, Blue saw that Red had disappeared once he had his rifle back,  he knew he could trust whatever Red was up to.

 _::And out! The Masked Rider’s Sniper has taken out Green!!::_ Coran exclaimed, ::that leaves three vs two the odds are in the Power Ranger’s favor but with how the sniper is keeping Pink away from the flag while Blue and the leader continue their battle!::  


_::But what's this? It looks like Pink is getting tired of just dodging and is making a straight run for the other team!? Does she have some sort of plan!?::_ Coran exclaimed making Blue suddenly worry.

“She having a plan she hardly ever has a plan, usually ends up being a bad one,” Blue thought as he saw movement and rolled out takin shots at Marshal who managed to just avoid getting nicked.  


As Blue reloaded his glocks there was a roar from the crowd as cheers started get louder, Blue looked up at the screens and he was pretty sure Marshal was too because he heard a distinct,” **What** **_the hell!?”_ ** Somewhere over by the one if the barriers in the far right.

What was happening on screen was that Pink had one gun in her hand as she ran forward towards the other team's flag but Red was with her. What had the crowd going wild was the series of acrobats and strength the two were displaying! Red ran alongside Pink and when they heard the sniper go off Red would shoot one of the loose pieces of metals  blocking the shot as Pink came up from behind using him as a boost jumping off his shoulders and shooting where the shot came from!

You could hear Pink laughing and calling Red something making the other shake his head as the two continues their teamwork. At one point Red had to scoop Pink up and she piggy backed him as he leapt from top of the barrier to another dodging the shots the rifle was trying to hit.

Before Pink pointed and Red skidded and grabbed her arms and tossed her up as he ran underneath her, keeping the sniper distracted by shooting at the barriers near her constantly as he moves so she couldn't get a good aim on him as Pink was managed to flip right back and land on Red as they moved closer.

With his team gaining ground Marshal seemed to just go for it as well and sprinted out, foregoing his rifle in favor of his own guns as Lance burst out as well chasing after him. Marshal had a bit of a head start as Blue was trying to get him before they reached their flags.  


_//Oooooohhh and it's going to be a close race to see who grabs the flag first! Both are running as fast as they can while trying not to get hit!!//_ Coran exclaimed standing up in his seat as even Dr. Miho looked excited to see who would win.  


_//All the cameras are trained on them to see who gets it first! Will it be the amazing teamwork of Pink and Red or the speed the leader of the Masked Riders!?//_ Dr.Miho exclaimed.  


“ **REN THROW ME NOW!”**

**“You know it's Red right!?”**

**“Just do it!”**

**“Why are you such a Nora!? And don’t meme at me!”  
  
**

But Red grabbed Pink and with as much strength as he could tossed her towards the flag as he himself ricocheted metal at the sniper before taking shots just as Marshal and and Blue reached the other flag and soon….  


* **BZZZZZTTT*  
  
**

**//** **_AND THE POWER RANGERS WIN IT BY JUST A MILLISECOND! Oh that was a good game folks!!//_ ** Coran screamed jumping up and down as Pink had grabbed the flag and was waving it around dancing as Marshal who had Blue’s flag in his hands sighed.

Looking at the reply when Red had thrown Pink she was just that split second faster pulling the flag off its stand before he leaped for the flag himself.

“Damn nearly had you there Lance,” Marshal laughed as Lance grinned patting Marshal’s back.

“Damn right you did,” Lance laughed as the two met with the others in the middle of the field his team celebrate the win. Pink was now a koala against Red when they reached them and heard her arguing with her brothers.  


“I'm  keeping him I found my Ren!” Pink laughed as she was still on Red’s back as refusing to move.

“Bayleaf you can't keep him, he's not a pet just because you two had a moment kicking ass,” Cilantro sighed as Sage sighed.

“Nooooo!” Bayleaf whines clinging to Red,”it was perfect and real fun! Plus he showed me how to ricochet!”

“You created a monster what have you done!?” Bart exclaimed dramatically in horror,” and you watched RWBY?”  


Keith shrugged keeping his scarf and helmet on,” got bored and watched it, mostly for the unique weapons and no I'm not going to be Ren for you Bayleaf.”  


“Nora smash!” Bayleaf cackles her arms swinging and knocked off Keith’s helmet,”ooooo! I forgot  how fluffy your hair is! You need a color streak in it! Pink!”

“No. No pink I've had my whole head dyed pink and no.”

“Come on just a sliver!”

“No, and if was going to do that which I'm not it would be red.” Keith retorted folding his arms.

Bayleaf whined as she still stick herself to Keith poking him to let her dye a bit of his hair.  


“Is she always like this?” Lance asked watching Keith dealing with a hyper Bayleaf that went into Nora-mode.

“Only when she's super happy or excited, have to admit for barely knowing each other the stuff they did in the last few minutes was amazing.” Cilantro whistles.

“That’s what I’m saying! We’re PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!!!!!! WE’RE GONNA BE BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!!!!!” declared Bayleaf excitedly shaking Keith and hugging him.  


At that point there were gasps all around as the cameras all show Keith on the screens.  


_::My, my~ It looks like our amazing Red is none other than school idol Keith Kuroba himself~::_ chuckled Miho in amusement as Keith looked around nervously with a forced smile on his face.  


“Weeeellll, all that just went down the toilet….”muttered Lance as Sage and Cilantro glared at their sister who shrunk a bit.   


“Sowwy…..” she apologized in a baby voice when she suddenly lit up with and idea making her brothers look at each other.”Wait, I can fix this!”

“Uh-oh, Sage!” called Cilantro as the two tried to make a dive for their sister but she flipped over them and parkoured her way out of the arena.

-That Bayleaf was a real Nora for sure. I don’t even know how, but somehow she got into that PA booth faster than Hunk could eat five burritos. And that’s saying something. Speaking of saying something though…..-  


_:: HEY-HEY-HEY!!!!! EVERYBODY~!!!!::_ Bayleaf’s voice was heard yelling so loudly and excitedly into the mic that it created feedback making everyone cringed and cover their ears at the high pitch squeal the resonated throughout the school.

“Is there any possible way for you two to get up there before she says anything?” Lance asked as he shuffled closer to Keith as the poor Asian wasn't sure what to do since he had been kinda hoping his helmet and scarf would stay on. Lance gently nudged him not being too obvious as Keith was leaning slightly towards him.

“Not unless you have something that can zap us up there in the next three seconds,” Cilantro groaned,” should we even try?”

“We should...but once she's said her peace she’ll be back so suffer for the next few minutes?” Sage replied.  


“I have a feeling we may regret not stopping her,” Marshall winced once the screech from the mic had died down,”brace yourselves…”  


::Sooooo by now y’all are wondering on whether Keith has joined the Survival Games club~ But Worry Not! He has not!::  


The two brothers muttered something under their breaths seeing the whole study body watching them and the talking got louder between them  just because Lance convinced Keith to help out,” we apologize in advance for anything and everything out sister does Keith.”

“Uh right…” Keith said still unsure what Bayleaf was planning to ‘help’.  


::In fact, Keith is part of a brand new club that will benefit everyone! I Present to you the members of the All-Helpers Club!!! I am the Club Leader! Bayleaf Ramsay! And the members are my brothers, Sage and Cilantro! Lance McClain and our one and only Keith Kuroba!!!!! Make some noise people!!!!!!!::  


The school exploded into cheers while the members on the Survival team just stared with dropped jaws.

“Wait, WHAT?!” exclaimed the four mentioned boys while Bart just folded his arms.

“Should I be happy or offended she didn’t mention my name?…..” muttered Bart to himself.

Keith just put on a smile and waved to the cameras while inside he was dying.  


-I literally had no idea what Bayleaf was thinking when she said that but I knew in that moment things were going to get really busy for me…-  


Lance turned to the Ramsay brothers with an irritated look. “Boys, I’m sorry but I’m gonna have to kill your sister.”

“Do you need help?” asked Sage bluntly.

“We can hold her down for you…” offered Cilantro with equal bluntness.

“Does she even realize what she just subjugated you guys and Kuroba to!? You saw how gung ho those people were trying to recruit him now she basically gave them an open line to basically borrow him!?” Marshal exclaimed.

“Not to mention Keith probably already had some clubs he was planning to Jin. And this could clash with them badly,” Bart groaned as the Ramsey brothers and Lance seemed to grow more irritated the more they realized how deep a hole Bayleaf’s ‘help’ had dug.

“I think I'm going to ask Robin if her sister can make some pancakes for her…” Sage growled as Coran grabbed the mic back saying that they were taking a 15 minute intermission to prepare for the next sports team.

The Survival Club trudged off more than a good half of them ready to give Bayleaf a good yelling to...which happened rather promptly as soon as she was skipping into the locker room and met with the others.  


“See! I fixed it!”  


_-Needless to say Bayleaf really got a talking through by her brothers and the rest of the team for her brilliant idea to help me when I volunteered on my own to help Lance since Robin got ill. She did feel bad but it was too late now since she had done the announcement during the event which had practically all the students there. We were going to have to figure something out between my personal projects and the clubs I_ **_actually_ ** wanted to join this year was looking to be booked.-  


Lance groaned as he and Keith sat in the corner of the locker room while Bayleaf was getting chastised.  


“I'm sorry Keith,” Lance grimaced as he rested his head in his hands,” I knew her ideas were bad but I didn't think they could go up to that scale.”  


Keith just sighed as he patted Lance’s back,” Well at least you know now and part of another club? But I really don't know how this is going to work out if we’re going to be so busy...and...we should have **_some_ ** free time to just hang out…”  


“Yeah, we’ll make due right? So what clubs did you join?” Lance asked curiously.

“Uh photography and another one…” Keith coughed looking away which made Lance poke the other grinning.

“Come on tell me! If it's theater or drama I swear I won't laugh!” Lance said while Keith snorted pushing Lance back.

“Not telling and it's not drama or theater.” Keith replied."Besides they are the exact same thing!”

“Aw come on Keith~ Just a small hint?”

Keith blushed a little. “You,” was all he said poking Lance in the nose before finishing changing his clothes and bolted out of the locker room leaving behind a confused Lance who was blushing a little as well.

\------------------------------

Keith paused his typing as he grabbed the sofa cushion and screamed his embarrassment into it while flailing his legs in the air.

 _‘Since when did I turn into such a weenie?!’_ Keith screamed mentally as he breathed slowly again before lying down on the couch, letting his blush subside.

At that moment he heard thunder rumble, turning his attention to window. Apparently it had begun raining while Keith was absorbed in typing. Keith returned back to his tablet to finish his entry.

_-So I guess what I’m saying in nutshell is that everything has changed a lot more than I realized… even myself… but despite all that.. -_

Keith closed his eyes as he realized how small he felt sitting by himself in the dark, quiet Lion House.

 _-I can’t help but feel how lonely it has gotten… -_ Keith finished sadly as he saved the entry before curling up on the couch, listening to thunder rumbling outside along with the rain pattering heavily against the window pane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**
> 
>  
> 
> Aoko smiled at Lance as the two shook hands. “So….you’re the Lance McClain Keith speaks so highly off,” she said slyly as the two boys blushed.
> 
> “A-aoko!” hissed Keith in slight embarrassment.
> 
> “What does he-?” Lance was about to ask.
> 
> “BOY it is COLD out here!!! Let’s go in!” exclaimed Keith shoving Lance through the door as Aoko and Kaito casually skipped in after them linking arms.


	5. Huddle Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn more of Keith's thoughts on Lance, a club is formed and a surprise visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving the plot along now! More introduction to the antagonists this chapter and a peek as to what they're planning and then some usual college life drama going on.

In a large wine center a long table stretched almost to how long the room was. Four figures came over to the table, three looking rather interested while one was looking rather sour.

“My, my  _ Sangria- _ darling~ If you keep that sour look on your face you’re going to get wrinkles on that pretty big forehead of yours~” Louis Cristal teased as he took his seat and grinned at Alani Verdot aka Sangria who scowled at the flamboyant man. 

“I’m only here because my darling Mistress Wine called me, I’d rather be by her side than sitting here in your boring presence,  _ Champagne,  _ ” retorted Verdot turning her  nose up at Louis. 

Louis a.k.a Champagne twitched his eye annoyance as he crossed one leg over the other. “Hmph, I guess once a Bitch, always a Bitch~”

Verdot smirked side glancing Louis. “As long as I’m Mistress Wine’s Bitch, I’m  _ proud _ to carry that title~” said Verdot haughtily.    
  


“You are such a shameless slut Sangria, I almost admire  you for that,” a sarcastic female voice sneered from behind Verdot, alerting her to turn around to see Miho Gu, smirking at her.    
  


“That’s awfully fresh coming a pedo turned cougar  _ Soju _ ,” replied Verdot distastefully spitting the name like it was something rancid. 

“Bite me, you Zesty Lesbian.”

“Maybe once you stop flaunting those saggy breasts, you Rancid Fruitbag.”   
  


Both women stood up ready to tear each other apart when there was a loud banging on the table by a fist as Inari Tsuneki stood up and glared at the two, making the two women back off at take their seats. 

“That’s enough bickering, you two!” chided Inari sternly as Louis chuckled and batted his eyelashes flirtatiously at the other man. 

“Oh  _ Sake- _ dear, I get absolutely turned on when you are your actual brutal self rather than that pathetic persona you always portray at work~” flirted Louis sidling close to Inari as he sat down and pushed up his glasses. 

“I appreciate the compliment Champagne,” replied Inari with a smirk before pushing Louis’s face back. “But get your heavily perfumed hair out of my face before I dispose of it myself.”

Louis shivered in delight as he slid back to his original position amused while Verdot and Miho rolled their eyes. 

At that moment, a screen at the head of the table lit up revealing their leader Wine sitting on her red velvet armchair clad only in a silken red sleeping kimono with her milky white legs draped sensually over one arm of the chair and her back lounging on the other as she sipped her glass of red wine.    
  


Verdot’s eyes just lit up as the kimono slipped off one shoulder exposing Wine’s collarbone and her generous porcelain cleavage.    
  


The only thing not seen of their exalted leader was Wine’s face kept hidden in the shadows but the group could practically feel her presence exuding from the monitor.   
  


**_::Greetings my Darlings~::_ ** the leader purred as everyone stood up and bowed.    
  


**_:: So… what interesting information do you have to report to me~::_ **

Inari stepped up, placing a new folder down that had the picture of the Mayor and any and all information and pushed up his glasses. 

“Playing the oblivious fool at City Hall has certainly benefitted me greatly, my Lady. Thanks to my position I was able to collect the personal records of Allura Altea, Hunk Garret, Matt Holt, and Lance McClain,” he reported before frowning. “Regretfully, digging up information on Keith Kuroba  and Takashi Shirogane is proving to be a challenge as with anything more on Alfor Altea…”   
  


****_:: Worry not Sake-darling, the information you have collected should suffice us for the moment~::  
  
_

Inari bowed respectfully. “Your mercy is wasted on me, My Lady~” he replied before heading back to his seat.  
  


“There's not much to report on my end unfortunately, being the school nurse hardly any of the necessary students had come in except for Keith Kuroba that one time,” Miho said though she was grinning,” his body looked rather good I wished I could've  **_experimented_ ** on it rather than heal him~” Miho said licking her lips.   
  


****_::Down Soju dear, that's one person we need intact and we don't know if he would be able to handle your lovely little tests like our favorite subject.::  
  
_

Miho got an irritated look on her face and scowled darkly.   
  


“There is one thing to report I saw Dear Shiro bringing flowers and food to another woman. Apparently Allura Altea and Takashi Shirogane are  **_together_ ** …” She spat out acidly.

Louis threw his head back laughing while Verdot snickered the two of them ignoring the furious glare Miho was sending them.

“At least we know Takashi Shirogane knows to go after women his own  **_age_ ** ,” Verdot sneered.

Louis then stood up placing his own folders on the table.

“These are the police history records involving Takashi Shirogane since he became police Chief and Matt Holt joining the force as well,” Louis said,” Since McClain is still technically a student but was involved enough he has his own file not as large as the other two. I also managed to pull all the heists that KID and Shadow had done, since starting over here in the states.”

Wine straightened her posture and sat properly, crossing one leg over the other.    
  


**_::Very Good Champagne~ and what do you have for me, Sangria my pet~?”_ **

Verdot sat upright in her chair like a happy dog doing tricks for her master. “My Lady~ I have much to report on Keith Kuroba~”

****_::Oh? Do tell~::  
  
_

Verdot cleared her throat as she removed her notebook. “Keith Kuroba, age 19. Physically speaking his skills are on par with an Olympic Gymnast. Intellect-wise, his grades have been astoundingly high. On the surface, one would assume such a person is perfection, but of course, no one is more perfect than you, My Lady~”   
  


****_::You flatter me, Darling. Go on~::  
  
_

“Based on my observations, I have noticed that Keith Kuroba has a tendency to hold others in high regard and relationship wise with his peers, he is quite submissive as an individual. My evaluation  of him is that he is a natural Protector. It is in-arguably his greatest emotional trait.”

Miho rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Next thing you’re going to tell us is that he enjoys long walks on the beach and gazing at the stars~” Miho sneered sarcastically as Verdot snapped her notebook shut.   
  


“Jokes on you Fruitbag. Those actually  **are** his hobbies.”   
  


Inari lifted his hands, silencing the two women, stopping them from going off on each other.  
  


Wine smirked as she processed this information.  **_:: How interesting~ Sake, I believe turning strengths into weaknesses is your area of expertise is it not~?::_ **

“I don’t mean to brag, but that is indeed my specialty~”

**_::Excellent~ Sake. Sangria, my pet~ Good job. I will give your reward later~::_ **

“Thank you My Lady~!” exclaimed Inari and Verdot bowing as the woman shot Miho a smug look, making the Korean woman growl audibly.

**_::Keep up the good work, Dears~ I shall contact you four soon~::_ **

“YES! MY LADY!” answered the group, standing at attention and bowing as Wine cut off the connection, smiling deviously.

\----------------------------------------

Wine got up from her chair and walked over to the window of her suite, looking out at Altea City, with Altea University in the distance and placed her hand on the glass. Slowly her smile dropped into a bitter growl as her nails scratched against the windowpane.  _ ‘Mark my words..I  _ **_will DESTROY_ ** _ everything you created Yuen….’ _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Back in their room, Keith could not help but feel a chill run up his spine making Pidge look up from her computer. 

“You okay Keith? You’re not getting sick again are you?” the girl asked in concern as Keith quickly shook his head.

“No! I’m good! How’s analyzing Alfor’s data been going?”

“Fun and frustrating it's like I can read what he wrote but there's like a hidden secondary code underneath what I find but oh man it's detailed…” Pidge replied her hands flying over the keyboard,” how is Rover doing?”

“I installed the cloaking device and he's having fun, I think you accidentally made him develop his own personality because he beeps when he's happy and nudges you when he's upset.” Keith laughed as Rover in his hands made a little trilling noise like he was pouting,” hold still Rover there's a few more things I need to do.”

“Yeah he's such a good bit aren't you Rover.” Pidge cooed making Rover beep rapidly like a barking puppy. “How about the new bombs and tricks?”

“I made an interesting combination that acts like an icy fog and another one that can freeze a floor like an ice rink,” Keith said looking at the case full of bombs that were labeled,” I emailed Kai and says I should try things with pulleys since he knows dye bombing and dressing his task force up is his thing.”

“Yeah really can't see you dressing up the police force...though I kinda wanna see you dress up that FBI guy, but from his personality I'd avoid him.” Pidge grumbled.   
  


“Still upset he called The force incompetent? Same.” Keith huffed.” It's not like Shiro knew when he took over, I heard Iverson use to be chief until he got caught doing something and got demoted which allowed Shiro to take over.”

“Not to mention he  **was** one of the ones being bribed by Zarkon.” Pidge said shaking her head,”still the last heist was fun with little Sofia there.”

“Yeah she's cute and pretty smart if she could find me.” Keith laughed,”I still want to practice my disguises so I want to incorporate that.” 

“Cool,” replied Pidge zipping up her onesie and shivering. “Speaking of which, how is it so cold for a beach city? I know it's only the beginning of Fall but yeesh!”

Keith breathed into his hands and rubbed them together to warm them. “Well Lance did mention how unpredictable the weather gets….I won’t be surprised if it snows this year.”   
  


“If it does, it’ll probably be a bad omen…” mumbled Pidge as she closed her laptop and stuffed it into her onesie, contently sighing and the warmth from the device. “Speaking of which, how are things going with old Lancey?”

Keith flushed as he averted his eyes. “Same as usual…”

Pidge raised an eyebrow and smirked as she sat on the bed with Keith. “Keeeeeeiiith~ Are you hiding something from me~?”   
  


“No!”   
  


“Keeeeiiiith~? Don’t lie to me~”

“I-I'm not hiding anything!” Keith sputtered as he backed away from Pidge as she crawled towards him which just made the poor dark haired boy try to keep the distance between the two of them.

“Nah uh something is going on, you two! Before break you two were all avoiding each other well more like you were skittish around Lance after you fainted at the beach,” Pidge started ignoring the sound that Keith made at the reminder, “and  **now** you two are suddenly getting along!”

“We-we just talked about what happened that’s it Pidge!” Keith argued as he tried backing away some more from his best friend, he really wasn’t sure what he wanted to tell Pidge about him and Lance so maybe they got along better that’s good right? Why is she questioning him about it?

Pidge just grinned as she continued to move towards Keith, “Suuurreeee you just talked just like how you two talked before the opening ceremony and you were all red and Lance was grinning. Come on I’m your best friend tell meeeee!!”

“No Pidge I’m not going to tell you anythi-ACK!” Keith jolted when he tried backing away some more he actually fell of the side of the bed and landed rather hard on the floor, “oww….”

Pidge looked at him from the bed grinning like the Cheshire Cat. “You guys are dating aren’t you~”

“What?! No!” Keith responded quickly before meekly mumbling.  _ “Maybe…” _

Pidge lightened up and released a huge squeal as she threw herself at Keith and rolled about with him on the floor. “Oh my gosh~! Seriously~?! Well it’s about time!!!”

Keith struggled to push Pidge of him. “I’m telling you it’s more complicated than that!!!”

\-----------------------------

Pidge blew out her cheeks as she looked a little disappointed after Keith explained things to her. 

“Eh? Booo……” she pouted as she spun about on her chair  while Keith just lay curled on her chair.

“I told you it was complicated…” Keith grumbled curling up a bit more though winced a bit when he felt the back of his head throb, “and don’t you start telling me that it’s not...I just this is really new to me Pidge.”   
  


“Urghh most relationships are but how is this not just outright dating?” Pidge pouted looking at Keith,” I mean you know you  **like** him that much was obvious from how you two were last year before whatever happened made you avoid him.”

“I told you we just talked and figured out a few things that’s all. We’re just taking things slow right now and that’s fine with me,” Keith replied.

“Well at least you two are doing **something** even if it’s this weird testing relationship thing you two are doing,” Pidge sighed, “but honestly Keith I think you two are good for each other so I know things will work between you two.”  
  


Keith kept silent as he rolled over, his back facing Pidge. 

“I…. Don’t know…” 

Pidge looked at Keith a little disappointed as she transferred herself to her bed and folded her arms. 

_ “You can unexpectedly be quite the cruel man Keith…” _ she muttered bitterly under her breath. 

“What was that?”

Pidge rolled over in her bed and pulled the covers over her. “Nothing. Good night.”

Keith couldn’t help but sense the disappointment from Pidge as he got up to turn off the lights. 

“Good night Pidge…” he replied quietly before returning to his bed. 

Pidge lay quietly in her bed as she heard the other bed creak.  _ ‘Keith you idiot….’  _

\------------------------------

The incessant annoying meows of Nyan Cat blared loudly in the room early next morning as Pidge slowly sat up with murder written on her face as she glared at Keith’s phone blasting the devil music.

_ ‘Throughout the entire freaking time we never bothered to ask Kaito to change the stupid tone of the alarm…’  _ Pidge scowled as Keith groaned shuffling the pillow over his head but you could hear him cursing his brother.   
  


“ ** _Watashi wa anata Kaitō o korosu …._** ”  
  


“I'll help…” Pidge grumbled hearing that phrase more than enough times to know what it means.

“Stupid Kaito.” Keith whined as his hand flares out and tried to find his phone, it took a few seconds before the ringing finally stopped and Keith say up grumbling,” can I get the shower first?”

“Go ahead I wanna stay warm a bit longer.” Pidge said snuggling back under her blankets at Keith nodded and yawned picking up his phone as he walked by. He places it on their desk.

Keith walked into the bathroom as Pidge peeked at the evil device and reached out and grabbed it hoping she could find a way to disable that damn song. She easily unlocked his phone and started to try and figure it out when her hand accidentally hit the calendar app. She blinked surprised before cursing at it being too early and was about to close it when she saw a particular date in the calendar making her eyes widen.   
  


‘ **_Keith’s birthday is in almost two weeks and the weenie didn't say anything!?’_ **

\------------------------------------ 

Pidge had sent out a broadcast to the rest of the gang that morning to gather and thankfully being friends with the headmistress has its perks.    
  


“Keith’s birthday is in two weeks? How exciting!” said Allura lighting up at her desk as she quickly turned to Coran who smiled back and raised her calendar, showing marked the date.    
  


“Well ahead of you Young Miss!” he piped up as Allura and him exchanged thumbs up. 

 

“So it's no question we’re gonna be having a party right?” Hunk said looking super excited only to jump when Lance slapped his back.    
  


“Yeah! Of course!” exclaimed Lance enthusiastically. 

“Naturally, we'll have it at the Lion House and the gang is invited. We can invite Shay and Rax too,” said Pidge making a list. “Ok Hunk, you and Coran are in charge of food and decor. ”   
  


Hunk and Coran nodded eagerly at each other.  
  


“Allura, can you handle the guest list, please?” 

“It will be my pleasure~” said Allura. 

“Awesome. I-”   
  


“Whoa! Who died and you Party planner Pidgey?” demanded Lance earning himself alok from Pidge. 

“Uh as Keith’s Roommate and Best Friend, I gave myself the title thank you very much!” retorted Pidge resuming to her delegating. “I’ll handle the music. Lance,” she said turning to the Cuban.    
  


“ **_YOU_ ** get the task of Mr Distraction while we get all this stuff ready!” she said jabbing a finger in Lance’s face.   
  


Lance looked like he was about to argue but when he realized what Pidge was telling him what his part of the party was he couldn’t help but grin, this would work out perfectly for him he could use distracting Keith from the others to take him out.

“Okay Pidgeon I’m fine with that, it works for me anyway.” Lance said already thinking of things he could take Keith to and looking excited.   
  


Pidge just sighed, another reason she had asked Lance was to hopefully help Keith with whatever was going on between the two and make him more honest with Lance. She loved Keith like a brother but she also cared for Lance too and the last thing she wanted was for either of them to get hurt especially hurting each other. 

“Good, so of course we’re going to call his family they’d want to celebrate Keith’s birthday.” Pidge said pulling out her laptop and skyping Kaito.

“Uh Pidge isn’t it like 3am where they are though won’t they be a little disgruntled and upset you called them?” Hunk asked as Pidge had already started to the call but the smaller student shook her head.

“Nah if it’s about Keith they’re usually wide awake. Besides I got an email from Kaito saying they were taking a train to Toichi’s next location so it’s not like they’re going to be asleep very well on a bullet Train.” Pidge pointed out, “I just hope they got wifi.”   
  


The group crowded around the laptop and they were right when Kaito answered the call within a few minutes, they saw it was dark and he was in his own cabin on the train with a blanket wrapped around him.   
  


_ ::Ohayo Pidge, hime-sama, Lance, Coran and Hunk, what’s up? Baby bro okay?::  _ Kaito asked as he seemed to fumble around and managed to hit the lightswitch so he could see better and didn’t have to squint.   
  


“Everything’s fine Kaito, did you know it’s Keith’s birthday in two weeks though?” Pidge asked.   
  


**_::WHAT!?_ ** **Sore wa sudeni sono chikaidesu! Dono yō ni watashi wa wasureru koto ga dekimasu** ! **_::_ ** Kaito yelped nearly falling out of his chair horrified,  **::Watashi wa kare to tousan to no torēningu de isogashikattadesu!::  
  
**

Pidge looked amused when Kaito suddenly went red she mentally made sure to bug him later.

_ \-------------------------------------------------------------- _

The next two weeks were a very confusing time for Keith. Lance was being super clingy, insisting they hang out more often and Pidge was surfing Youtube  a lot than working on Rover for some reason.

Hunk and Coran were having him sample new foods almost every single day that Keith had to find people to share lunch with. Luckily, Bayleaf and her brothers were gluttons when it came to Hunk’s cooking, and Winnie was more than happy for the free lunches.    
  


“What’s got that cute smile in an upturned style Sweetie?” asked Winnie as she sat next to Keith under a tree hidden away from most people as Keith wanted some space. 

“Everyone’s been acting weird back at the house, Winnie,” Keith side as he handed Winnie an assortment of sandwiches Coran had made for him that morning. “One moment everyone’s busy with their new schedules, the next moment they are giving you extravagant lunches and asking weird questions like if I preferred Rock or Rap.”

 

Winnie laughed as she helped herself to a tomato and salmon sandwich. “Sounds rough, but I think it’s nice you’re getting so much attention…” she said enjoying the flavors. “I lost my family when I was a kid in a car crash so I grew up in an orphanage where it was every kid for themselves…”   
  


Keith widened his eyes as he looked over at Winnie leaning back on the tree and smiling wryly. “I envy you Keith Kuroba~.”   
  


“Why envy me Winnie?” Keith asked as Winnie gave a chime like laughter looking at Keith like he said the most adorable thing ever,” I’m just…” he couldn’t’ really tell Winnie someone he just knew that he was adopted by the Kurobas, he’s only told Allura and Pidge if anything he should tell Lance and Hunk before Winnie,” i’m just me.”

“Yes but you have a loving family, not to mention famous. It’s not hard to look up the last name Kuroba and see the famous Japanese Magician and Illusionist.” she replied daintily nibbling on her sandwich,”I wish I could’ve had that family growing up.”

“But you’re here now though so that means you got adopted eventually,” Keith said frowning though he looked at his sandwich,” I mean just because tousan is famous doesn’t mean I didn’t work hard or train with my brother for nothing...you’re a beautiful, nice girl Winnie I don’t see why you have to be envious.”   
  


“Eh?”squeaked Winnie in surprise, blushing. “That’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me~”  


Keith’s cheeks went red a bit too as he scratched his cheek and chuckled bashfully. “Well I..”   
  


“Keith! There you are buddy!” Lance called out appearing walking up to them. “Come on! Bayleaf’s been looking for us!”

Keith quickly nodded and packed his stuff as Lance quickly yanked him to his feet and shot Winnie a look.

“Lance~” greeted Winnie pleasantly.   
  


“Bordeaux..” replied Lance curtly pulling Keith away as the boy looked over his shoulder and shot Winnie an apologetic smile and wave while Winnie returned the gesture.

“Lance, what the hell was that?” demanded Keith in annoyance, wrenching his arm from Lance’s grip as soon as they were a good distance away. 

“What?”

“Back there! You were being awfully cold to Winnie!”

“And you were being way too chummy with her! I tell you that girl is trouble! Getting all close to you like that…” Lance said with a pout and a small blush.   
  


Keith widened his eyes a little as a thought just occurred to him. “Lance….Are you..Are you  **jealous** of her?”   
  


Keith couldn’t help but watch amused as Lance’s face burned brightly as he tried to come up with some reason sputtering as he waved his hands wildly around. Keith knows he should be angry at Lance for being mean to Winnie when she’s been nothing but kind, listening to him talk to her about the stuff going on but the way Lance was reacting he couldn’t help but sigh almost affectionately. 

Knowing how long Lance could go on babbling nonsense and reached over and grabbed his face making him stop and look him straight in the face.

“Lance, answer me. Are. You. Jealous.?” 

Lance made a noise like a whine before he slumped, “A little…”

“Lance why...you...really don’t need to be? Winnie is just a friend I’ve made,” Keith said squishing Lance’s face together a bit more, “I don’t know what it is that you don’t like about her but can you try to be nicer to her?”

The cuban boy made a face that looked like he sucked at lemon, though that could be that Keith was still squishing his face but he saw the pleading look that Keith was giving him making him look like a kitten that had Lance’s resolve melt quite fast.

“Awight I’ll try to be nicer to...Winnie…” Lance said huffing as Keith let go of his face giving him a small smile that had his heart quicken as the shorter boy took his hand squeezing it in thanks, “let’s get going before Bayleaf goes Nora on us trying to find us.”

Keith laughed softly and nodded keeping close to Lance but keeping their hands together hidden as they were pressed against their sides.

\--------------------------------------- 

Bayleaf burst into a room enthusiastically, kicking up a lot of dust as the group coughed violently.   
  


“Behold boys! Our new base of operations for the All-Helpers club!” announced Bayleaf while the four other boys looked around skeptically. 

The place was fairly large, but it was downright filthy with old sports equipment strewn everywhere along with boxes of god knows what. 

Keith wrinkled his nose. “No offense Bay, but this place smells like burnt rubber and feet!”

“Nothing a little Febreeze can’t fix!”

“There’s so much dust in here!” complained Cilantro as Sage sneezed loudly to prove his point. 

“Bah, some TLC would clean this place right up!”

Lance looked about unsurely. “Do we really have to do this cl-”   
  


**_“WE’RE MAKING THIS CLUB HAPPEN!!!!”_** roared Bayleaf in a demonic voice turning to the boys making them huddle together in fear.  
  


“Okay okay tone down the demon face sis!” Sage and Cilantro exclaimed,” so you did the paperwork and everything then?”   
  


“Of course how absent minded do you think I am!?” Bayleaf huffed as her brothers coughed and looked away, Lance scratched his face while Keith just sat next to Lance not knowing how to answer that.

“ **ANYWAY** so basically it’s like a volunteer service in case a club needs an extra person or helping hand like how Ren was helping us during the game!” Bayleaf said.

“Bayleaf we went over this I’m Keith,” the Asian said but Bayleaf continued not hearing what he said.

“So! What I’m going to do is I have my handy ipad here and I’m going to put down everyone’s schedule so we know who exactly is free and when. If you have something coming up or plans let me know and I’ll add it in so we know not to ask you to volunteer if someone requests us.” Bayleaf said rather proud of her plan.

“Sometimes I forget how smart she can be when she actually thinks things through,” Sage said a bit relieved Bayleaf had some idea on what to do and not just jump head first into this new club, “please don’t tell me by the way we already have requests.”

“Eeeehhh….more like people begging for Ren to help them but I told them they’d have to wait a week for us to get settled in and figure out the scheduling and even then they may not get him.” Bayleaf said giving Keith a thumbs up, “I’m not about to throw Ren to the wolves just like that just cuz they asked.” 

“Thanks...Bayleaf….” responded Keith slightly unsure but let it slip as Bayleaf dove behind some boxes and pulled out some brooms and dust mops and tossed to the boys who all scrambled to catch them. 

“Alright boys! First order of business though! Let’s get this place all spick and span!!!!” declared Bayleaf tying her hair up in a bandanna holding a mini vacuum cleaner she pulled out of god knows where. “Hop to it! For the ALL-HELPERS!!!”   
  


“Yay……” cheered the boys unenthusiastically but quickly sped off to clean out the room when Bayleaf gave the crazy eyes.

\--------------------------------------------------------

It took the group the entire afternoon but they more or less managed to move out all the old boxes and tossed what was broken. The group decided to pick up on where they left off the following day as they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.   
  


“I am in a serious need for a bath…..” groaned Keith later that evening as he dusted all the cobwebs off his shirt before pulling on his jacket.

“Ditto…” said Lance before suddenly side glanced Keith and leaned into his ear.  __ “Wanna bathe together?”  
  


Keith exploded into red as he jumped away and held his ear staring at Lance speechless while Lance laughed and raised his hands. “I’m kidding! I’m Kidding! I couldn’t help myself!”

Keith pouted and lightly punched Lance’s arm. “Jerk…”

Lance chuckled as he put his arms around Keith’s shoulders and gave him a small peck on the cheek,making Keith practically glow in the dark. Lance sighed contently at the heat Keith was radiating. 

“Ah~ You’re so warm~ I bet you’re a super cuddle partner on those cold, cold nights~” commented Lance as he cuddled Keith while they walked up the path to the Lion House.   
  


“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Keith said looking away though was face was still flushed, “and you’re exaggerating it’s not that cold La- _ *achoo* _ ....you didn’t hear that…”

“Piffttt even your sneezing is cute,” Lance laughed before continued to hang onto Keith smiling that Keith wasn’t pushing him away for cuddling him,” and if you can’t look me in the eye that means you're hiding something~”

“You just made that up!” Keith coughed, he wasn’t’ about to tell Lance that when he was younger he would really cling to Kaito whenever he had bad nightmares but the winters in Japan could get really freezing cold so the two brothers actually would cuddle up together and sleep in the same bed…   
  


“You totally are a cuddler in the cold aren’t you,” Lance said and grinned when Keith’s face just went redder and looked at the other boy who just laughed and unwrapped his arms from Keith’s shoulders just to use a single arm to pull Keith close to him. Keith didn’t complain as he was feeling warmth they shared as a cold autumn chill gently blew by, since Lance saw Keith shivering a bit, “you really need to invest in an actual jacket you know.”

“I probably should with how cold it’s gotten lately, it’s colder than it was last year wasn’t it?”Keith sighed leaning against Lance as the two took their time to get back to the Lion house.

“Mmm yeah I think they said something about a cold front coming close to Altea this year,” Lance replied, “Hey Keith? I know we’re going to be busy lately with the new club and the other clubs you joined and me running the survival club...but when are you actually free?”

Keith looked curiously at Lance, “I’d...have to check my schedule but I’ll let you know why?”

Lance smiled sheepishly, as he opened one of his many pockets on his jacket and pulled out two tickets, “I...remembered you said you liked space and the stars, the planetarium near the outskirts of town is having a show where you can see the Aurora Borealis like you were actually there and meteor showers. It’s basically a whole show in the sky and I’d thought you’d wanna go?”   
  


Keith’s eyes grew so big a sparkly that Lance had to swallow to keep himself calm.  __ ‘Safe thoughts Lance! Safe Thoughts!’  
  


“So I uh...take that as a ….Yeees?” Lance asked unsurely as Keith just held his breath and nodded excitedly.

Lance’s eyes sparkled a bit as well as he squeezed Keith ‘s hand just as they reached the door of the Lion House and unlocked it.

**_“OTOUTO-CHAAAAAN~~~~!!!!!”_ ** exclaimed an incredibly excited familiar voice as a body came shooting out from the house and glomped Keith, sending them tumbling over the patio.

“I missed you baby bro~~~~!!!!!” squealed Kaito happily cuddling his brother and planting a big wet kiss on Keith’s face much to his chagrin.   
  


“Gross Kai! Get off me!!”   
  


Lance stared at the spot where Keith was standing next to him to being tackled down in the front lawn with his brother on top of him. He had to blink and rub his eyes a few times before he realized that Kaito was actually there.

“Dear god I swear he was staring at the door for the past  **hour** waiting for Keith to arrive,” a tall brunette girl with a ponytail sighed folding her arms, stepping forward, “sorry about him, you know how Kaito can get with Keith. I’m Aoko Nakamori, Kaito and Keith’s friend.” 

“Uh nice to meet you.” Lance said as Keith was starting to yell in Japanese at Kaito as he managed to sit up and get the magician in a headlock, “he’s going to be okay right?”

“Yeah, trust me Kaito can take a lot from his brother. Keith! Don’t I get a hug!” Aoko laughed as she walked forward making the younger Kuroba snap his head up and drop Kaito like a sack of potatoes before he gathered Aoko up and hugged her.   
  


“Aoko-chan! You’re actually here!” Keith laughed.   
  


Lance thought hard. “Nakamori...Nakamori….Why does that name sound so familiar?”   
  


“You’ve worked with my dad before. When Kid first made an appearance here?” pointed out Aoko after Keith put her back on the ground.

Lance’s eyes lit in recognition. “Oooooh! You’re Inspector Nakamori’s daughter?!”

“And our childhood bestie~” added Kaito as he and Keith wrapped their arms around the girl.

“We’re practically family~” said Keith squeezing Aoko’s shoulder as the girl giggled.   
  


“Now, now boys, aren’t you gonna introduce me formally~?”

“Right, you know who she is, Lance,” Keith said stepping next to Lance. “Aoko Nakamori, Lance McClain. Lance McClain, Aoko Nakamori.”   
  


Aoko smiled at Lance as the two shook hands. “So….you’re the Lance McClain Keith speaks so highly off,” she said slyly as the two boys blushed.

“A-aoko!” hissed Keith in slight embarrassment.

“What does he-?” Lance was about to ask.

“BOY it is COLD out here!!! Let’s go in!” exclaimed Keith shoving Lance through the door as Aoko and Kaito casually skipped in after them linking arms.

“Isn't he just sweet?” Kaito snickered as they walked back in and settles over to the living room where Keith was talking to Lance.   
  


“I'll be back let me grab my schedule in my iPad then we can figure out when to go so Bayleaf doesn't schedule us for anything.” Keith said though he looked at Kaito and Aoko warily,”no stories…”   
  


“No promises~” they teased making Keith turn red.   
  


“S-sure I'll get some snacks for your brother and friend okay?” Lance said as Keith nodded before quickly skipping steps to get to his room.

“So uh...you two hungry?” Lance asked looking at the two.

“We can get something in a bit,” Aoko said grinning,”but honestly I've wanted to meet you since like I said Keith talks about you when I asked him how his year in Altea was.”

“He really talks about me?” Lance asked trying not to show how happy he was,”after uhm what happened I wasn't sure if he and I were okay or not.”

“Please~ He ALWAYS has something to say about you~ It’s so adorable~” scoffed Aoko nudging Lance with her elbow. 

“Sigh...he is, isn’t he~?” swooned Kaito making Lance sigh and nod in agreement.   
  


At that moment, a thought occurred to Lance. “Wait….who let you in the house?”   
  


Kaito was about to answer when the heard footsteps coming down the stairs. “I did,” said Pidge who was making his way down in his onesie as Aoko just lit up and practically flew to Pidge.

“Darling~ I missed you~!” squealed Aoko happily as she smooched Pidge on the cheek and cuddled him.

What Lance did not expect however was Pidge snaking his arm around Aoko’s waist and kissing her on the cheek as well. “Hey babe~” said Pidge before turning to Lance. “Oh Lance. I see you met my girlfriend~”

Lance nodded slowly in understanding until his eyes popped open when he realized what Pidge just said. “Wait! Your  **_WHAT?!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**  
>  Matt opened his eyes to see that it was a pretty Japanese girl with brown hair tied up in ponytail, leaning close to his face. Matt’s face went red as he gaped at her and froze. The girl looked confused at him and waved her hand in front of her face. “Moshi-moshi?”
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Watashi wa anata Kaitō o korosu - I'm going to kill Kaito 
> 
> Sore wa sudeni sono chikaidesu! Dono yō ni watashi wa wasureru koto ga dekimasu - It's almost his birthday!? I can't believe I forgot!!
> 
> Watashi wa kare to tousan to no torēningu de isogashikattadesu - I've been busy training with dad and his shows!


	6. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge aka Katie and Aoko sneak out to find a gift for Keith while trying to avoid a stalker (or Matt seeing Katie and trying to find her throughout the whole day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Katie, Matt and Aoko focused here but you do see what the others are doing too. Enjoy!

Pidge couldn't stop the shit eating grin on her face as Aoko just hugged her and Lance was staring at the two.

“Since when!?” Lance asked looking between the two.

“Mmm a little bit into the new year I guess? We've been mostly skyping each other,” Aoko said as Keith came down with his IPad as Aoko and Pidge settles next to each other.

“Keith!? Did you know those two are together?” Lance exclaimed as Keith took a seat next to him on the couch.

“Yeah, Aoko-Chan and Pidge got close when he visited my family for Christmas. They really hit it off with each other.” Keith said while Lance groaned mumbling in Spanish how unfair it was even Pidge had a definite girlfriend while he was still testing waters with Keith. And the kid was only 15!

He looked over at Keith who stared back looking concerned.

‘ _ I have to be patient at least he's willing to try this relationship rather than outright rejection,’ _ Lance said to himself stamping away the envious feeling harshly,”did you get your iPad?”

“Yeah, when is the show?” Keith asked as Lance pulled the tickets out again as Keith was opening his iPad to his schedule.

“A few days from now here,” Lance said as he handed the ticket to Keith who looked at the date and stared. It was on his birthday. He had completely forgotten about it but it was on his twentieth birthday as his hand hovered over the iPad,”Keith? Is the date okay?”

“Yeah it's perfect Lance.” Keith replied giving the Cuban boy a smile as he put in the calendar.

Suddenly Kaito flung himself at his brother and resumed hugging him happily again. “Aw baby bro~ Why are you so darn cute~?” 

“Why are  **you** so darn weird?” shot Keith back as he resigned himself to letting Kaito get all his hugs and cuddles out before he explodes while Lance just looked on enviously at the brothers.

“Not that I mind but why are you two here anyway?”

Aoko who was busy cuddling Pidge looked up. “Well, I’m currently on Vacation, and Kaito didn’t had any other plans….”

“So we decided to come and surprise you, Keithy-Boo~” finished Kaito with a grin and peace sign.

“Please stop with the nicknames Kai,” Keith whined as Kaito just laughed and cooed much to Keith’s annoyance.

“But it's been ages since I've seen you!” Kaito whined.

“It's been at least a month,” Keith sighed poking Kaito’s head,” but it is nice to see you and Aoko-chan.”

“Yeah it's just not the same with you kitten~” Kaito teased as Keith went red as tried pushing Kaito away when he said that nickname as Kaito was teasing him and looked at Lance who was watching them.”

“Kai! Not that nickname!” Keith exclaimed horrified while his brother just grinned and Aoko giggled. Pidge and Lance looked curious on where exactly that name came from, Kaito and Aoko had no problem explaining to Keith’s chagrin.

“Keith when he's sleepy tends to cuddle towards the nearest source of warmth when he's sleeping outside his room, hehehe I swear he must've been up all night working on a project this one time because by lunchtime he was leaning against me as a pillow.” Aoko teased.

“See when Keithy was smaller it was rather adorable but he's have habits like an actual kitten,” Kaito snickered,” he'd like laying out in the sun, loved climbing high areas he could reach and especially when it rained when he'd just grab his blankets and cocoon himself in it and sleep.”

Keith just buried his face in his hands while Lance pictured a cat eared Keith with a long black tail, chasing a laser pointer, draping himself on a couch, crawling into bed on top of him purring… 

A familiar sensation down south of Lance quickly made him stood up, making everyone stare at him. “I’m… gonna go turn in. Night everyone!” he said quickly before rushing up the stairs before the slamming of a door was heard. 

“Wow is he transparent…”commented Aoko dropping the girlfriend act with Pidge as she did the same. 

“I know right?”agreed Pidge shaking her head. “You’d have to be an idiot to not see that.. “

“What is it something I said?” asked Kaito in confusion while Keith looked concerned. 

“I wonder if he was exhausted from today?” Keith wondered out loud. 

Pidge and Aoko just exchanged blunt looks with each other and walked out of the room. 

_ “I rest my case…”  _ muttered Pidge.

\---------------------------- 

Early next morning, two figures were sneaking out of the house and into the garage. 

_ “Come on Katie, hurry up!”  _ urged Aoko as the two got on Katie’s moped as she started it up while the garage door rose up, allowing the two to roll out down the street and out of the school. 

_ “Did I really have to go as a girl? It would've been easier to keep the boyfriend and girlfriend act.” _ Katie poured while Aoko giggled.

“ _ Maybe but you have to admit it is fun being who you really are right?” _ Aoko replied,” _ besides its more fun shopping as a girl than a guy.” _

_ “......Okay I believe that.”  _ Katie laughed as they stopped at a light _ ,”  _ but do you really think I’ll find something for Keith in a few days? Lance is already taking him out to that night show.”

“Lance has an excuse as Keith’s boyfriend to do that,” Aoko said but Katie sighed as she moves the moped,”.....they are boyfriends aren't they?”

“Kinda? Keith...keith likes Lance a lot but he's not quite sure what to do with Lance having confessed to him.” Katie replies trying to explain it.

“Is Keith okay?” Aoko asked worried.

“I don't know and that worries me, whether he's hurting himself and Lance seems obvious with how they're trying out the relationship,” Katie said,”I just want Keith to be happy but even when I told him that he seemed so unsure …”

“I guess old habits die hard…” sighed Aoko, resting her chin on Katie’s head as the two could see Downtown Altea coming up in the distance. 

\---------------------------- 

“So where should we go?” asked Aoko as the two girls walked down the sidewalk after parking Katie’s moped. “I mean you know the area better than I do.”

“True but you’ve known Keith longer than I have, that’s why we need to team up on this,” pointed out Katie pausing for a moment to check her reflection in shop window and fix her wig  while Aoko nodded in understanding. 

\------------------------ 

At that moment, Matt Holt was sitting in his favorite diner having breakfast as he was busy typing out a report for Shiro. He paused for a moment and sighed heavily, minimizing the document as he looked at the picture of his sister and him on his desktop. 

“Aw Katie… why won’t you come home already?....” he muttered sadly. 

He was still surprised that she had such a killer left hook that knocked him out. He wouldn't  have believed it if Shiro hadn't told him and showed him the note. 

He wishes she would just let her help him but knowing how stubborn she was he was lucky he got to see her at all. Picking up his coffee he got a slow sip of it as his eyes wandered through the window and nearly choked, slamming the cup down. 

There across the street looking at a glass window he could  **_swear_ ** that it was Katie.

He stated as the girl stood up and he got a better look at the face as the girl next to her nodded and the two headed off. Matt looked at his food and saw that he was pretty much done. Quickly, he put away his laptop and slammed some money down onto the table before running out of the diner.

“Where did they go!?” He murmured furiously as he ran down the sidewalk and past a mechanics shop which unknown to him was where the girls were.

\------------------------------------------------

Katie’s eyes sparkled as she admired a portable drill set on display. “It’s beautiful~!” she squealed admiring it all over. “Complete silent drilling, 21 different drill bits, extremely long battery life~... And it comes with its own mini vacuum~!”

“Great...its probably there to suck out all the money from your bank account….”commented Aoko sarcastically as she pointed to the price tag making Katie’s enthusiasm break.

“$575?! Nooooo……..” wailed Katie as she fainted backwards dramatically while Aoko caught her and stood her back up.

“Come on, Katie! Snap out of it! We still have the whole day ahead of us! Fight-O!”

Katie nodded with a fire in her eyes. “We shall not rest until the perfect gift is found!”

“WHOO!” cheered Aoko in the background.

\-------------------------------------------------

“Okay so that idea was a bust,” Katie sighed as they walked out of the shop, though she lingered back a bit to gaze at the drill one more time before Aoko pushed her away.

“Focus Katie I'm sure you know a few places where we can possibly get Keith a gift,” Aoko said as Katie whined but let herself be pushed away from the store.

“Yeah...he is being a lot more active with the school now...well kinda he made friends with Lance’s Survival Team,” Katie sighed,”but he's only helps occasionally.”

“Hmm well Kaito did say he's been trying a bit of everything when he was traveling with his family. He seemed particularly interested in surfing and kendo,” Aoko said.

“Why am I not surprised,” Katie chuckled,” I don't think giving him a sword is within my budget or a surfboard either.”

“True hahaha,” Aoko laughed,”hmm maybe we should've gotten some hints from Kaito?”

“That bro-con wouldn't be helpful.” Katie snorted. “He’ll just spout what  **HE** likes.”

Aoko gave a defeated sigh. “Eeeyup…..”

\-------------------------------------

Back at the Lion House, Kaito was having tea with Allura’s pet mice in the garden when he sneezed violently making them look at him in concern as Pinky grabbed a tissue and ran up his arm on to his shoulder, offering it to him.

“Thanks girl~” said Kaito, gratefully accepting the tissue as Pinky blushed happily and rubbed herself against his face while the other three shrugged and went back to nibbling on their biscuit pieces.

\----------------------------------------

Matt panted hard as he collapsed on a street bench hugging his bag. 

“Note to self….get...physical training…. From Shiro….” he panted to himself, taking off his glasses and wiping the steam of them.

At that moment he heard familiar laughter pass by behind as he quickly sat and shoved back on his glasses, looking about wildly to pinpoint the sound. 

_ “No way Aoko, for real?” _ he heard Katie’s voice exclaim before laughing as he whipped his head around just in time to see the familiar wavy caramel colored hair disappear around the corner.

“Katie!” Matt exclaimed as he gripped his bag throwing the straps around his shoulder as he pushed himself off the bench and even though his lungs felt like they were on fire.As he turned the corner he cursed when he saw an oncoming crowd just leaving the bus making him lose the caramel colored hair.

Scowling he gripped his bag tightly weaving through the crowd for any signs of his sister, he let her get away once but not again!

“I'll find you Katie, I know I wasn't seeing things…” Matt growled under his breath.

\----------------------------

“Thanks for coming with me to pick up some ingredients today Shay,” Hunk said as the two walked through the farmers market that was set up,” I hope I didn't pull you away from any appointments you had.”

“Oh no it's fine Hunk,” Shay said holding her own bag,”and I'm happy to help you with getting ingredients and shopping for a present for Keith, he's been so kind especially helping Rax.” 

“Hahaha yeah poor guy I hear he gets a book thrown at him for falling asleep in Professor Verdot’s class and Keith patches him up. I did wonder why Keith asked me if we had any spare bandages around the other day.” Hunk recalled when Keith had asked him.

“Oh Rax….” sighed Shay, shaking her head before turning to her boyfriend.”So what are you planning getting for Keith?”

“I was planning on power tools, but my wallet disagreed with me, so Coran and I decided to team up and bake him a huge juniberry cake.”

“Ooh! Sounds delicious~” exclaimed Shay smiling at the thought, when she saw someone familiar up ahead. “Isn’t that Matt over there?”

Hunk blinked in surprise to Matt walking about scrutinizing every young girl that passed him, “Yeah that is, wonder what’s up, Yo Matt!” 

Matt straighten up and saw Hunk and meandered over to him though he looked like he was still looking for someone, “Hey Hunk, hi Shay what’re you doing here?”

“Picking up ingredients for our friend’s birthday in a few days and gift shopping possibly,” Hunk replied as he held up the bags of food he bought from the farmer’s market, “you look like someone on a mission, Shiro have you doing something?”

“No, hey do me a favor and let me know if you see Katie?” Matt said as he was keeping a sharp eye around him while Shay and Hunk looked at each other before looking at Matt.

“Your...sister? You saw her?” Hunk asked surprised.

“I know I saw and heard her,” Matt groaned, “but I keep losing her in the crowd, so could you?”

Hunk looked concerned at Matt a bit. “Suure…. We'll… keep an eye out…”

“Thanks buddy…” said Matt slightly relieved as he patted Hunk’s arm and ran off. 

Shay blinked watching Matt disappear into the crowd. “He seems rather eager to find his sister…”

“Oh yeah, you don’t know,” Hunk realized turning to Shay. “Matt’s little sister Katie ranaway from home years ago. He’s been searching for her ever since.”

Shay widened her eyes and placed a hand on her cheek. “Oh dear… how awful…”

“Yeah but he’s pretty obsessed about it. I mean as a big brother too I get  **_why_ ** but still...it's pretty scary…. When he’s not working for the APD, he’s throwing himself into searching for her. He was even convinced Pidge was his sister although since that day at the beach he’s laid off the kid…a little… ”

“What convinced him?” Shay asked as they browsed more stalls and they got to try some free samples of a fruit smoothie, Shay handed a small cup to Hunk who took it.

“Pidge running around in boy shorts and shirtless, pretty sure Pidge is a guy through and through.” Hunk replied as Shay laughed, “so would you and Rax come to Keith’s party?”

“We’d love to! I’ll bring some snacks and Rax would like to thank Keith for helping him.” Shay said delighted as she kissed Hunk’s cheek, “now I need to find something for Keith.”

“He’ll appreciate anything really but it never hurts to look as long as it doesn’t break the bank.” Hunk laughed wrapping an arm around Shay as she texted her brother and giggled leaning into her teddy bear boyfriend.

“Rax said he’ll be there! Let’s go shopping some more Hunky!” Shay laughed pulling Hunk further.

\-----------------------------------------

Professor Verdot looked around carefully eyeing each and every object in the store before she smirked reaching into the folds of the rack and pulling out an interesting set of clothing from the store, as she shifted the many bags from different lingerie stores was hung on her arm. It wasn’t long before she had another set of two bags leaving the other lingerie store.

She hummed rather happily that if any of her students saw her they’d be terrified, as she walked through the mall looking for anything that caught her interest, her eyes widen marginally but it was enough to know that something definitely caught her attention and she quickly made her way inside. If anyone saw her she almost looked like kid in a candy store….if the candy store happened to be BDSM store.

“So many choices…” She said browsing through not paying any mind except for who exactly she was buying the items for her to impress.

\--------------------------------

Keith shifted closer as he pulled Lance away but the boy looked rather traumatized.

“Keith...what’s wrong?” Lance asked as he looked at the Asian who glanced back rather pale.

“Lance...you know the rumor going around about mine and Rax’s Professor, Professor Verdot?” Keith said.

“You mean Ver-Demon? yeah?” Lance replied as Keith was rubbing his face trying to believe what he saw.

“She was happy...she had this grin on her that was just creepy.” Keith said shaking his head, “it was really unnerving.”

“You’re talking about the same Professor that literally made several girls go to the nurse because they fainted and had basically broke most of her classes with her glare alone…” Lance said as Keith nodded, “well quiznak….what store did she go into anyway?”

“Uh that one?” Keith replied as they both turned to get a better look and both ended up steaming red. Their professor had walked right into a BDSM shop and the displays they saw left nothing to their imagination.

“I THINK WE NEED TO MOVE.” Lance said grabbing Keith’s hand and hauling him away, though that did little to stop the images from flowing into  **_both_ ** their heads.

Just  as they quickly turned a corner they slammed into a body that knocked Keith over. 

“Keith are you ok?!” Lance exclaimed turning to his crush only to freeze and gape in horror.

Keith was frozen still as his face was completely buried under a voluptuous pair of breasts as an embarrassed Winnie blushed completely red. 

“Eeep!” she squeaked launching herself off Keith who also quickly got up and scrambled backwards.

“Keith, speak to me!!!” exclaimed Lance quickly pulling Keith to his feet and shook him back to attention. 

Winnie smiled sheepishly and waved to Keith who held the same awkward expression and waved back. “We really gotta stop bumping into each other like this…” said Keith jokingly as he offered a hand out to Winnie to help her stand.

“No arguments here…” replied Winnie laughing weakly. “What brings you boys here?”

“ **WE** just happen to be shopping for some club room supplies!” answered Lance haughtily.

Keith elbowed Lance in the sides making him whine and look over at Keith who looked at him before answering Winnie some more with an explanation.

“Our friend who’s running the club asked us to pick up a few things since the club room is pretty much a blank sake,” Keith said indicating to the shaking bags in their hands, “it’s a bit bare and she asked us to get some basic things. What're you doing here Winnie?”

“Oh not much just meeting up with my own friend, ” Winnie said as Keith smiled at her a bit before Lance pulled him aside.

Winnie observing the two as they looked to be arguing a bit.

_ “Lance you promised you would drop the attitude with Winnie!”  _ Keith whispered slightly annoyed with the other. 

_ “Look even if we are on a trial relationship here, that doesn’t mean I like it when you are talking to Funbags McGee over there!” _ Lance hissed back. 

“ _ Stop it, she’s just a friend!” _

_ “You’ve had your face buried in her Jugga-lugs  _ **_every time_ ** _ you guys meet!” _

_ “Those were total accidents and you know it!” _

_ “But-!” _

_ “Lance!” _

Lance blew out his cheeks and pouted after Keith shot him a look.  _ “Fine…” _

Keith nodded in satisfaction as the two turned back to Winnie as Lance forced a smile on his face. 

“So sorry Winnie, we just remembered we were late for an appointment~” apologized Lance in a forced polite tone. 

“Oh my, well I wouldn’t want to keep you boys~” Winnie said with a sweet smile. “You two go on ahead~”

“I’ll see you around later Winnie.” Keith replied back as he let Lance take his hand,” hopefully without crashing into each other.”

“Hehehe yes same here Keith have fun!” Winnie waved as Lance pulled Keith and the two of them walked off not seeing Winnie’s strange smile as she walked the way the two had come from close to a certain shop.

When the two were far away enough Keith still looked slightly annoyed at Lance as they walked around, wanting to try and make it up to Keith he spotted a store that Keith might like.

“Keith look i'll try harder to be nicer to Winnie,” Lance said softly making the Asian boy look at him,” but why don't we look at a store for ourselves?”

Keith blinked as he let Lance pull him over and saw that he was being pulled towards one of those specialist stores that sold equipment cameras and telescopes.

“You did say you joined the photography club and liked looking at the stars,” Lance said smiling. “How about let’s get you- Keith?” 

When Lance looked to his side, Keith was already gone and excitedly looking through the different models of  telescopes with child-like fascination. Lance just gave a small smile and shrugged as he jogged up to Keith to keep pace with him.

\------------------------------------------------

Matt was still searching as he jogged past shop windows, glancing in each one. He jogged quickly past a bookstore before stopping and jogged backwards, pressing his face against the glass.

There right in the middle of the bookstore was Katie flipping through the pages of a magazine.

“Found you…” smirked Matt triumphantly as he entered the store. 

Keeping his eye on the girl, Matt weaved his way through the shelves. Just as he was getting closer, a body suddenly bumped into him, knocking them both over.

“Hey! Watch…!” Matt wanted to snap when his voice trailed off as he stared wide-eyed at pink and white stripes between a pair of fair, well toned legs.

“Kya!  _ Hentai!  _ ” squeaked the girl quickly closing her legs and blushing as she held her skirt down while Matt covered his eyes in embarrassment.

“Sorry! Sorry! I didn’t see anything I swear!” apologized Matt quickly.

_ “Ah! Iie! Iie! Sumimasen!! Atashi no seidesu!”  _ the girl responded in Japanese bowing at Matt as she tilted her head in concern.  _ “Daijobu desu ka?” _

Matt opened his eyes to see that it was a pretty Japanese girl with brown hair tied up in ponytail, leaning close to his face. Matt’s face went red as he gaped at her and froze. The girl looked confused at him and waved her hand in front of her face.  _ “Moshi-moshi?” _

When he didn’t respond the girl just shrugged and left.

\---------------------------------

“Kid? Hey Kid!” a voice called out to Matt snapping him to reality to see the bookstore owner crouching beside him and poking his face.

“Ah! S-sorry!” Matt said scrambling up wincing at his back for lying on the ground for who knows how long, he glanced around and didn't see as many people as there had been earlier ”What time is it?”

“Probably close to five or six, by the way your phone has been going off for a while you sure you don't need me to call like an ambulance or something? You were out for a while.” The owner said concerned.

“Uh...no no I'm fine thanks…” Matt sighed knowing it was a lost cause if he was out for that long there was no way he would find Katie now. Taking out his phone he saw he had several missed calls from Shiro and winced, he was suppose to have lunch with him and go over some things and changes for the APD.

“Hey...Shiro…” Matt winced.

:: **Matthew Anthony Holt where the hell have you been!? I nearly sent out the others to look for you!::** Shiro seethed from the other end.

“Uh sorry I got distracted and lost track of time! I'm really sorry!” Matt apologized as he heard an exasperated sigh.

:: **Matt I swear to god were you looking for your sister again?::**

“Kinda?”

:: **Matt I admire you tenacity but there is a time and place for these things we really were suppose to go over the changes for the APD hours ago. Look where are you? I'll pick you up and we can grab an early dinner. You and I both know this needs to be done before tomorrow to explain to the rest of the force.::**

Matt heaved a disappointed sigh. “Yes Sir….” said Matt as he got up and dusted himself off before leaving the store, wondering if he’ll ever see Katie….or that pretty Japanese girl.

\---------------------------------------------

“Well that certainly was an interesting encounter you had  Nakamori~” teased Katie sipping her tea as the two sat at a cafe.

Aoko blushed and averted her eyes. “Sh-shut up Katie…”

Katie wiggled her eyebrows. “You looked pretty interested in him~”

“Ok so I thought he was kinda cute...you know how weak I am to awkward guys..” mumbled Aoko poking at the strawberry on her shortcake.

“Aoko, you’ve only been interested in Kaito all this time until you found out he played for the team…”

“SO the bookstore was a bust…” said Aoko loudly, changing the subject.

Katie shrugged and sighed. “I’ve seen Keith read those copies of the books. Plus, he’s not much of a ‘books’ guy anyway...”

Aoko kept silent and thought about it. “You’re pretty techy yourself, maybe you could whip something your own kind of magic?”

“Hmm that is true...but what could I use?” Katie said tapping her own fork against her parfait that she grabbed for herself,” it has to be something that he would use a lot.”

“Well he still loves going on random rides on his bike,” Aoko pointed out,”you could do something about some gear and safety since there tend to be a lot of motorbike accidents.”

“Oooo I think I may have something!” Katie said excitedly,” Keith really does love going on his bike I know what I'm going to do I just have to probably pick up a few parts.”

“See there you go! Let's finish our desserts and go then? I think there was a parts shop a few stores back!” Aoko giggled happy that she was able to help Katie come up with a gift.

“Okay thanks Aoko!” Katie said happily devouring her parfait now that she had a plan. She was really going to make her present work for both Keith and also for Shadow.

The two soon finished their desserts and started to head back to the parts store when they saw Lance and Keith passing by them. They looked like they were busy talking as Lance was carrying all the bags and Keith had his arms wrapped a long white box. Curious they moved a bit closer to hear what they were talking about.

“I could've paid for all of it Keith,” Lance said looking at the Asian who pouted and shook his head,”really I have enough saved up,”

“But it was $300, Lance honestly you don't need to spend that much, especially on me. There's no way I'm letting you pay the whole thing so I'm glad we split the cost, I got commissions with dad and Kaito and some stuff on the side I did.” Keith argued.

“Baby let me spoil you!” whined Lance hugging Keith  making him blush red as he tried to wiggle out of Lance’s arms.

“L-lance! Please! Not here! I’m gonna drop the thing!”

Aoko and Katie cat-grinned at each other as they whipped out their phones and snapped pictures of the two.

The boys both heard the camera shutters and whipped around in the direction of the sound but Aoko and Katie quickly ducked behind a cafe signboard. The boys looked at each other and shrugged as they continued walking on.

The two girls poked their heads out and sighed at the two. “Why can’t Keith just admit his feelings for Lance?” sighed Aoko regretfully.

“Because he’s an idiot, that’s why….” replied Katie bluntly as the two continued on to the parts shop once they were sure the coast was clear.

\--------------------------

“I told you we should have brought my clothes along!”

“But that’s so troublesome!”

“We are sneaking around back and climbing up a tree in skirts!” hissed Pidge poking Aoko’s forehead as soon as they pulled themselves up a branch.

“Ow okay point taken…” Aoko pouted as Katie was near the ledge of her window she shared with Keith, she didn't know if it was a good thing or bad, she hoped it was a good thing as she pulled herself inside before she helped Aoko in.

“Okay can you put the stuff on my desk while I change?” Katie asked.

“Sure, “ Aoko said as she put the parts carefully on the table while Katie grabbed her clothes and into the bathroom.

She sighed as she looked into the mirror giving her reflection a wry smile before she removed the wig and was back to her short hair. She ran her fingers through her locks getting the knots out as she changed out of her clothes.

‘ _ Matt I know you want me to come home but not until I find dad or we find dad,’ _ Katie thought glad she had thought ahead to put the tracker on Matt’s glasses. She did miss her brother honestly but somethings had to come first. At first when her watch alerted her that Matt was nearby she thought it was just a coincidence, but when he started to follow her and Aoko then she realized he really was there.

“It was kinda fun playing games with him as just me and not Green Lion,” she couldn't help but chuckle,” there were a few close calls but I can't believe he still freezes up when he's near a cute girl.”

\-----------------------------

“ACHOO!!!” sneezed Matt loudly as he rode in the car next to Shiro.

“Gesundheit…” said Shiro side glancing the boy “So you really saw your sister today?”

“I know I did Shiro!”

“Ok calm down, calm down..,” said Shiro gently as they pulled up to an intersection. “Matt, I know as her big brother, you just want Katie to be home safe and sound.”

“I-!”

“Matt,” Shiro said firmly looking Matt dead in the eyes. “Its pretty obvious that Katie doesn’t  **want** to come home yet. Don’t you think you should just lay off before you end up chasing her away again?”

“But Shiro-!”

“Matt!”

Matt closed his mouth as he resigned himself to his seat. “Yes sir….” he muttered.

“And uncross your fingers.”

_ ‘DAMMIT!’  _ cursed Matt mentally uncrossing his fingers from behind his back and sulking in his seat while Shiro just shook his head and continued driving as soon as the light turned green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**
> 
> Lance was recording Keith on his phone while being mesmerized by him. It was a beautiful sight. Keith being bathed in the glows of the colored lamps as the autumn leaves swirled around him almost as if nature itself wanted to dance in time with the boy’s passionate movements.


	7. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance takes Keith on their first official date while the others set up for Keith's surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Keith's birthday chapter and Lance taking him out on an actual date just the two of them rather than a group finally! We had fun with this chapter so enjoy! Thanks again for all the Kudos and comments everyone!

Keith mumbled something under his breath as he snuggled closer to Lance’s warmth curling up against his side, his face buried in the crook of the darker skinned boy’s neck and his arms wrapped around his chest. Lance was lying on the couch with Keith on top of him as the Asian was wearing his jacket, his own arms wrapped around the shorter boy’s waist keeping him close. His own face was partially nestled into Keith’s hair as he slept peacefully.

Coran had probably come down and saw them at one point as a blanket was on top of both of them keeping them warm from the autumn chill. Pidge huffed as she stood between Aoko and Kaito as they stared at the two on the couch.

   
“Honestly Keith you idiot…” She grumbled but took the necessary blackmail photos while Aoko and Kaito did the same,”I was wondering where he was when he never came back to his room to sleep.”

 Aoko sighed,”it really is quite cute…”

 “Now if baby bro would only admit it,” Kaito said while the two looked at him,”what?”

“Aren't you calling that particular kettle black Mr-I'm-in-Love-with-the-detective-of-the-East.” Aoko snorted making Kaito turn red and scowl at Aoko who looked right back smugly.

 “I never should've told you…” Kaito grumbled folding his arms while Aoko looked smug.

 “Maybe not but it's not hard to see you pining for the guy,” Aoko snickered, turning away from a red Kaito she looked back at the original source that had them down here in the beginning,”I know they must be exhausted given that it's already close to noon but we kinda need Keith out if we wanna start decorating and when the others arrive.”

 “Yeah I'll wake them up... **_nicely_ ** no trumpets or horns this time I swear,” Kaito said holding up his hands defensively as Katie gave him a particular nasty look remembering the last time he woke her up. Aoko joined her and he could see her looking at the supply closet where the mops were.

 Kaito walked over to the two contemplating a bit before he shook Lance since looking at Keith knowing how comfortable he was it would take him longer to get up.

 “Hey Lance, it's pretty late in the morning and we kinda need you to take baby bro out.” Kaito said as Lance grumbled something in Spanish opening his eyes,”morning sunshine.”

 “Urgh morning…” Lance said still half asleep as he tried to sit up but Keith being on top of him made a sound of protest holding onto Lance tighter, not that his half muddled brain realized as he adjusted his arms to hold the other male close, ”what time is it?”

 “Almost 10, how late were you two you up and what were you doing?” Kaito asked as Lance yawned.

 “Using Keith’s new telescope it was actually pretty fun, but quiznak it's that late already?” Lance replied glancing at the clock in the living room,”alright might as well get up. Keith come on,”  
  


 The Cuban boy tried nudging Keith who just grumbled burying deeper into warm body next to him.

“Keith isn't really a morning person unless he's awaken by a loud noise,” Kaito chuckled looking at his brother,”baby bro, come on it's time to get up. You’ve slept in enough.”

“I don't wanna…” Keith huffed.

 “Keith we have that show today remember? You kinda have to get up if you wanna see it.” Lance said playing with Keith’s bangs, as Keith just moved closer, Lance leaned over and whispered, “Come on _Chico lindo_ , you have to get up.”

 Bleary dark indigo looked at Lance his face sprinkled red, he was still half-asleep and sat up.  
  


 “Alright...,” Keith yawned trying not to be obvious with how Lance made him shiver when he whispered that in his ear, he rubbed his eyes waking up, barely.

 “Good you're up! Now we can get you ready for your date!” Aoko grinned as Keith’s head looked towards her with a cute, sleepy confused look,” come on you two you're helping me get him ready.”

 “Aye aye Aoko!” Pidge and Kaito said pulling Keith to his feet as he stumbled up the stairs after them still wearing Lance’s jacket.

 “Give us two hours!” yelled Pidge from the top of the stairs before they disappeared followed by a door slamming.

   
Lance blinked and rubbed his face before stretching out his stiff joints and getting off the couch, folding the blanket up and placing it neatly on the couch.

 

“Guess I’ll go get ready too… “ he yawned making his way up the stairs with a small skip in his step.

\-----------------------------------

“Honestly Keith! How do you not have a comb?!" demanded Aoko as she ran her hair brush through Keith’s  messy mullet.

“Ow.. I don’t.. Ow… need one! Ow!”

 “Tell it to the tangles Mop head!” snapped the girl putting the brush down."Kaito! Shower! Now!”

 “Aye Ma’am!” saluted Kaito hauling a still protesting Keith over his shoulders and marching into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

   
 _“Kai! I can shower myself!!”_

   
 _“You just do only ten minute showers you don’t really try to clean yourself off that much!”_

   
 _“I don’t need to spend more than I need!!”_

   
 _“What you need to do now is strip!”_

   
 _“_ **_KAITO!!”_**

   
 _“Don’t you ‘Kaito’ me! This is your first important date and we need to make it count! So in you go and I am scrubbing you down or so help me I’ll figure out a way to_ **_drown_ ** _you in the shower!!”_  
  


Pidge and Aoko just exchanged looks with each other listening to the banter on the other side of the door. 

“I swear if they weren’t brothers…” Pidge said as she and Aoko walked over to Keith’s closet and stared,”please tell me you brought this dork a change of clothes? Why have we not noticed Keith hardly changes his wardrobe? It’s all reds, blacks and his jacket with him.”

 “He sticks to what he's comfortable with unfortunately it’s all casual with him.”  Aoko said, “good thing Chikage had a feeling Keith needed a wardrobe change and ask me to bring this!”

 She pulled up a mini suitcase on wheels over, tossing it onto the bed where she opened it and the two saw all sorts of clothing and the two grinned and quickly went through the choices.

 “So maybe like casual formal?” Aoko said going through some shirts, “I really wanna make Keith look good for Lance. ”

 “Good idea. I’m thinking this sweater?” suggested Pidge holding up a red turtleneck sweater. “It is kinda cold out.”

   
Aoko scrutinized it a bit and shook her head. “Nah, Keith hates sweaters. They make him itch. “ she said before picking up a white shirt. “Ooh, this looks smart."

   
“True but white stains easily, besides it's a **_date_ ** not a job interview. Next!”

 It took quite a while before both girls finally came to a consensus with the outfit just as Keith and Kaito finally emerged from the bathroom both wearing robes. 

\------------------------------

Coran and Hunk sat on the couch watch Lance pace back and forth nervously.  
  


“Do you think I overdressed? This outfit is too dressy right?” asked Lance a little on edge as he turned to leave the room."I’m gonna go change!”

 “Calm down Lance, you look great!” reassured Hunk picking up Lance in mid-walk and putting him down in front the wall mirror.

 Lance was wearing a dark blue sleeveless cardigan over a white shirt with an ash gray blazer and black pants. Coran walked up and placed a matching black scarf on Lance’s shoulders and lint rolled his clothes a bit.

 “Confidence mate! Wear the clothes! Not the other way round!” said Coran squeezing the boy's shoulders while Hunk nodded in agreement.

 “We’re ready!” announced Pidge sailing into room enthusiastically as Aoko and Kaito escorted a very bashful Keith in.  
  


 Keith was wearing a white T-shirt under a black waistcoat with gold buttons with a matching gold medallion hanging from his neck on a black string. Over it was a black, single breasted blazer with red pinstripes and black pants held by a brown belt with a gold buckle and dark brown calf boots. Finishing off the outfit was a long red tube scarf looped twice around Keith’s neck.

   
Pidge had a huge grin as Hunk stared with wide eyes and released a long whistle while Coran nodded in approval.

   
“Well don’t you look awfully sharp~!” commented Coran while Kaito,and Aoko stood off to the side looking like proud parents.

 “Our baby is all grown up, honey~” fake teared Kaito while Aoko smiled endearingly and placed a hand over her heart.

 “Our little Keithy is finally a man~” weeped Aoko dramatically grasping hands with Kaito.

 “Really you two?” Keith said looking at the two embarrassed as the two just grinned back right at him.

“It is completely necessary when you don't even owe a comb for one thing and you needed a wardrobe upgrade anyway!” Kaitou laughed bad Keith groaned,”you can thank kaasan later!”

   
Hunk nudged the frozen Lance as Coran grinned too. Lance had yet to say a word when Keith was pulled down, he couldn't say anything, the mullet looked so soft he wanted to run his hands through it, the clothes just hugged Keith in the right places...  
  


 “Well mate? You two are dressed pretty good for yourselves.” Coran grinned,” why not let Keith hear you say it?”

 Lance stiffly walked forward to Keith blushing red. “Y-you...look...wow….”

 Keith held the same expression as he shuffled his feet awkwardly. “Thanks...you too….”

   
Pidge took a picture of the two before Kaito placed his arms around both boys. “WELL! Look at the time! You guys better hurry if you wanna get there on time!” he said quickly ushering the two out the door on to the patio.

 “Toodles!” he exclaimed slamming the door behind them.

 “Ah...I forgot my keys….” said Keith softly but Lance gave him a nudge.

 “Hey don’t worry about it. It’s your birthday, I’ll drive us~” said Lance holding up his own car keys as he grabbed Keith’s hand  pulled him along to the garage.

 -------------------------------------------------

 Everyone spied not so subtly from the front window as they watched Lance’s car roll out and drive off.

 “Right! Everyone to your stations!!!” commanded Coran somehow already changed into his apron and was waving his trusty ladle as everyone stood at attention and saluted. “Let’s get this place into the best party Keith has ever had! For Keith!”

 “AYE SIR!!!” answered everyone loudly as they divided and ran about in preparation for the night.

 ----------------------------------------------------

 It was a quiet car ride as Lance kept stealing glances at Keith who was staring out the window. They came to a stop light where Lance reached over and took Keith’s hand again, gently brushing his thumb over the other’s knuckles making Keith look at him his eyes curious but still looked nervous.

 “Hey, are you doing okay _carino_? You're rather quiet when you looked excited about the tickets yesterday.” Lance asked concerned.

 Keith couldn't help but turn redder when Lance spoke to him in Spanish but gave the other a small smile.

 “Sorry, I've just...never gone out on an official date before,” Keith said making Lance’s eyes widen,” I've been asked out but usually I was working so hard to be a better engineer for Kaito I never really considered it.”

 “So...I'm really the first person that's actually taken you out?” Lance asked as he couldn't help but feel his heart flutter some more when he heard that.

 He saw the light turn green and squeezing Keith’s hand before he put it back on the wheel before he drove forward.

 “Wow, I'm lucky but Keith it's alright I mean we are still trying this relationship so you don't have to be nervous or quiet,” Lance said smiling at Keith,” _Quiero escuchar tu voz un poco mas,”  
  
_ _“_ What does that mean?” Keith asked trying not to blush too much but it was hard with Lance looked at him, even if it's a glance.

  
 “I want to listen to your voice some more,” Lance replied as Keith really did feel his face burn.

 “Lance you... _Anata no koe mo motto kikitai_...I want to hear your voice too...its...calming.” Keith mumbled wanting to look away but he just couldn't stop looking at Lance when he had the bright smile. It made it hard not wanting to be close to Lance when he smiled like that.

 Suddenly there was a series of loud honking of the cars lined behind them, abruptly snapping the two out of their little romantic atmosphere as Lance quickly drove the car away.

 ---------------------------

 “Woah….this is amazing…..” gasped Keith in awe, leaning back in his seat.

 “Keith, the show hasn’t even started yet,” chuckled Lance as he arrived with drinks and a large popcorn bucket for them to share. Sweet and Salted mix, just how they like it.

 Keith turned to Lance excitedly. “But this place is so big~! I’ve never been to a planetarium dome like this before!”

 “Apparently, this place had been remodeled recently. They upgraded the theatre with holographic technology to really enhance the whole space time experience,” explained Lance enthusiastically as Keith’s just had a wondrous look on his face.

 Lance could feel his heart beating at Keith’s childlike fascination like how it back when they went to the beach together. _‘Why is he so cute?!’_  he thought, biting his sleeve when the lights began dimming down indicating the show was about to start.

 He settled down in his seat holding the popcorn in his lap as Keith kept his gaze up and Lance joined him once the whole theater was dark. They slowly saw several white spots fading in as they appeared more appeared all over and lines started to connect them together forming  constellations in the sky.

 Keith gave a happy chuckle as he watched more and more constellations appear, they looked so close that you could almost touch them. Soon those looked as if they were being pulled back as there was a large whoosh like sound and Keith gasped when shooting stars started to ‘fall’ down towards the audience. There were many delighted cries of surprise and laughter, none more so than Keith’s who turned to look at Lance, his eyes sparkling like the stars falling.

 “Lance it's barely started and it's already so amazing!” He whispered as Lance smiled back and reached over and pulled Keith closer, one arm thrown across his shoulder, and he was surprised himself when Keith used the now free space to lean against Lance himself using Lance’s shoulder as a pillow and use one of his hands to grab the hand that was part of the arm thrown over his shoulder as his free hand dug into the popcorn.

   
“Comfy _carino?”_ Lance asked trying not to turn red himself as he could practically feel how soft Keith's hair was against his cheek.

   
Keith hummed in response as he continued to stare at the starlight show going on around him while Lance never took his eyes of Keith’s mesmerized face.

 -------------------------------------------------

Before Lance even realized it,the show was over and Keith was stretching in his seat looking incredibly refreshed. “That was amazing!”

 “Mmmhmm….” replied Lance in a daze.

 “Lance you ok?”

 “Huh, what?” Lance snapped back to reality and looked at Keith as the lights came back on slowly, making Lance flinch as he rubbed his eyes. “Sorry, the whole show was really trippy,” he lied quickly although the reality was he was so busy staring at Keith the whole time he didn’t pay much attention to the actual show.

 Keith seemed to buy as he shook his head in agreement. “It was so cool! It’s like we were actually in space!”

 Lance smiled as he hopped out from his seat. “We still got the evening ahead of us. Wanna walk around the lake nearby?”

 Keith nodded eagerly as the two made their way out of the theatre.

 Lance was glad he had some time to kill before he headed back to the Lion house, Pidge said he would text him when they were ready for him and Keith to return so until then he was going to enjoy the private time he and the dark haired boy had together before Keith’s attention would otherwise be occupied by the others.

 The cold autumn air hit them making them both shiver a bit as they pulled their coats tighter around them and the scarves as well. Keith quickly huddled close to Lance going for his body warmth as Lance took the other boy’s hand in his leading him away from the Planetarium to the lake that was within walking distance.

   
The sun had just barely begun to set but the sky was covered in hues of red, orange, pink, yellow as the sun was starting to dip over the horizon and a few stars were poking out into the sky. The lake itself was pretty large with plenty of plants around it making it more majestic looking.

 “When they were doing the renovations to this place they wanted to keep the lake a natural beauty so they cleaned it up and put in some new plants,” Lance said as they strolled along the pathway, “having fun Keith?”

 “Yeah, the show was great Lance...thanks so much for taking me.” Keith said looking up at him happily, “I never even knew they had something like that around.”

 “Well don’t forget just because we’re trying out this relationship doesn’t’ mean it’s going to stop me from learning more about you,” Lance smiled, “so, tell me what you did over your break. Your brother said you tried a lot of things when you were traveling?”

 Keith brighten up,” Yeah, Dad got a whole bunch of requests to appear in shows since he’s starting to get bored and you never want dad or Kai bored. It just ends in disaster, so he decided to make a trip out of it, he’d let Kai perform with him and I’d help Jii set up but then he’d let me explore the festivals. There was so many different activities in each prefecture,” Keith said babbling excitedly, “so I’d explore the festivals and help out,”

 “What’d you do? Dancing?” Lance teased and then laughed when Keith grumbled, “you seriously did? Pictures lemme see!”

 “Urgh...it was just a festival dance and they were a person short...the costume kimono was weird and I had to learn a whole traditional Japanese fan dance.” Keith replied as he got out his phone and flipped through his photos and showed Lance.

 “Hey, at least it's not an **_American_ ** fan dance **~** ” joked Lance looking through the pictures and widening his eyes.

 “Wow…” went Lance as he saw how regal Keith looked in the different styles of kimonos. Judging by how Keith was posing plus the rather well put together backdrops and lighting, Lance had no doubt that this was all Kaito’s handiwork. “Remind me to thank your brother when we get home….”

 “Please don’t encourage him…..” groaned Keith looking embarrassed as the memories of Kaito in photographer mode were too much for him to bear.

 Lance just chuckled in reply and continued swiping. “Too bad there’s no video though, I would have loved to see your performance~”

   
Keith glanced a bit at Lance’s wishful expression and pursed his lips, suddenly stopping in his tracks and grabbed his arm. Lance looked in confusion at Keith who appeared to be staring at his feet. “Ok….” he heard Keith mumble.

   
“Keith? Wha-?!” suddenly Keith jerked Lance and brought him an open area near the lake that was illuminated by the lamps nearby that were starting to come on.

 Lance still appeared confused as Keith made him sit on a nearby bench as he watched the Asian take out the brochures they got at the planetarium and quickly folded them into fans. Keith then took his phone and pressed a few buttons before handing it back to Lance and jogged a couple of metres from Lance and pressed something on his smartwatch before taking a pose with the fans.

 At that moment, it finally clicked together what Keith was doing as the energetic strings of a Koto began blasting from Keith’s watch.

 Lance watched as Keith had a look of concentration on his face as he started moving in tune with the koto strings that were playing from his watch, the graceful movements of the darker haired boy dancing. Not one single movement was wasted as the Cuban boy watched. Lance realized that Keith may not be able to dance in a normal sense but if it was something like this it looked like something that he would be good at, leaning back against the bench smiling as he watched Keith.

 It was different just dancing for Lance then it was in a group and in front of an audience, with an audience he just had to concentrate on remembering the steps and staying in sync with the group, but just dancing for Lance...he wanted to impress him. He could see Lance smiling and watching him and he felt almost excited. He started to feel more energy and emotions into the movements actually smiling as he danced just for Lance.

Unaware of the two boys, people who were passing by heard the music and came gathering, forming a small audience.

Lance was recording Keith on his phone while being mesmerized by him. It was a beautiful sight. Keith being bathed in the glows of the colored lamps as the autumn leaves swirled around him almost as if nature itself wanted to dance in time with the boy’s passionate movements.

 The music ended with Keith giving a fierce final pose with sweat flying from his forehead as he breathed hard. Imagine his surprise when he heard his performance being rewarded with loud cheers and applause as he looked up. Lance also looked about bewildered before the two caught each other’s eyes and just shrugged while smiling at each other as Keith took a bow.

 -----------------------------------------------

 Keith steamed red as he waited in the car hiding his embarrassed face in his hands as Lance returned with warm cans of coffee he got from the nearby vending machine.

 Lance chuckled at the adorable sight and gently pressed the can of warm coffee against Keith’s face as he got back into the car himself, Keith jumped a bit surprised but took the coffee thanking Lance, though his face was still red.

 “You usually don’t mind and audience when you’re performing Keith,” Lance said as he snapped open his can as Keith did the same, blowing a bit on his drink before sipping it, “you had the same confidence like you did last year when you kicked those guy’s asses with all those flips and kicks.”

 “Yeah but at the time I was just focusing on getting what they stole back and making sure they didn’t hurt anyone,” Keith pointed out as he took another drink from the can his whole body feeling warm, “I have a tendency to just focus on one thing and not really pay attention sometimes to the surroundings. Helps me concentrate.”

 “Ah that makes sense, basically losing yourself in your task until you finish. It’s the same with me and the others when we’re practicing or in one of our games.” Lance nodded.

 “ Yeah and besides…”

 “Besides what?” Lance asked taking a gulp of his drink himself.

 “As nice as it was performing again, I kinda just wanted it to just be seen by you.” Keith replied as Lance accidentally drank more than he intended making him choke. Keith put down his can and leaned over rubbing Lance’s back helping him swallow the coffee.

 “Ow that stings…” Lance said sticking his tongue out since the coffee slightly burned it,” but really?”  
  


 “Well, you looked like you really wanted to see the dance …..” Keith replied though he still looked worried if Lance was okay. “If it’s for you then…..”

   
Lance looked at Keith with endearing eyes and suddenly lifted his hand to Keith’s chin, closing his eyes and kissing him softly, much to Keith’s surprise as his body froze.  It was like an electric shock tingling through his entire being. Keith could feel his hairs all standing as he trembled slightly. When Lance broke the kiss, he opened his eyes to see Keith becoming as red as his scarf as he stared at Lance with huge surprise eyes. It was at that moment Lance realized what he just did as he grew red too as both boys backed to their ends of the car and stared at each other speechless.

   
“Ah...Ah…” was all Keith could squeak out while Lance just blinked.  
  


 “Sorry! Sorry! I kinda blanked out! I didn’t realize what I was doing and I-!?!?” Lance fervently apologized but then he realized Keith was responding at all. “Keith? Keeeeith? You there?”

 Keith slumped against his seat as he once again passed out, producing so much steam in the car that all the windows fogged up.  
  


  ** _“Keeeeeeeeiiiiiiiith?!!!!!”_**

 -------------------------------------------------------------

 By the time Lance parked the car in the garage Keith was back awake unlike last time when he had fainted. Keith and Lance just sat in the car for a bit longer. Keith was literally dying  of embarrassment because he fainted again. Lance has kissed him three times so far, four if he counted that embarrassing dream he had at the beach.

 “Keith I need to ask you a serious question,” Lance looking at Keith, because as confident as he was having Keith faint on him twice had him worried,” am I that bad at kissing?”

 “Wha-what!?” Keith exclaimed surprised at the question as he turned to stare  at Lance and saw he was serious,”N-no! It’s not that! I-i...It’s just that….”

 Keith steamed up again as he curled up in his seat and looked down. “When you k-k- _kiss_ me….I...I get all... _you know…_ and head gets all.. _like that_ ...and my emotions are _like this…GAH!_  My point is! You’re...a.. _phhmmmnssr_ ”

 Lance cocked his head a bit in confusion. “What was that? You kinda mumbled that last bit.”

 Keith got redder. “You’re...a.. _phhfemhmmnnssrr….”_

 “Huh?”

 “You’re a pretty good kisser, ok?! _You have a soft yet firm technique and your chapstick tastes like root beer!_ That’s why I passed out! **_Are you happy now?!_ ** ” snapped Keith now fully embarrassed as he slammed his head on the dashboard. **_“Kami-sama...korosu ga ore onegaishimasu….”_ **

Now it was Lance’s turn to look all embarrassed. “O-O-oh! Oh...Oh...um...Ok…Thanks...uhm...I think...” he replied stunned, being taken aback unexpectedly at the outburst as he looked to the front, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

 Keith groaned wanting the ground to swallow him up but knew he was stuck just sitting here with Lance, even if he does feel like fainting again after telling all that to him.

 “So it's just my kisses make you unable to think which is making you faint,” Lance said chuckling as he let go of the wheel and got out of the car on his side. Keith watches as Lance walked over and opened his door and pulled him into his arms hugging him.

 “You're so cute Keith,” Lance said grinning as he hugged the darker haired boy, he couldn't help but kiss his forehead making Keith go red again,”I'll try to warn you when I'm going to kiss you but in the meantime I'll get you use to my kisses so that you won't faint.”

 Keith pouted as he lightly punched Lance in the shoulder while averting his eyes. “Hmph...you really have no filter do you?”

 Lance smirked as he gave Keith one last squeeze before the two made their way into the house.

 --------------------------------

 “Damn it’s dark in here…” muttered Keith out loud as he squeezed Lance’s hand as they walked around the dark Lion House.

 “Relax, Keith. I’ve got this,” he heard Lance say before a click was heard and the Lights came on.

   
 ** _“SURPRISE!!!!!!”_ **  cheered all the residents of the Lion House as soon as the lights came on as confetti exploded in the air and came showering down on Keith.

   
“Happy birthday baby bro~!!!” cheered Kaito glomping Keith, knocking him over to the ground.

 Shiro laughed as he stepped forward and pulled the brothers to their feet. “Congrats on turning 20, Keith~” said Shiro as he carried a squirming Kaito under his arm.

 “Awww come on Chief I was just hugging him!” Kaito pouted when Shiro’s grip kept firm around him making Kaito pout, before he got a mischievous grin and poofed away and Shiro suddenly felt a new weight in his arm and looked down to see a grinning Allura there making his face turn red.

 “Hey Handsome~” Allura giggled as Shiro sputtered and put Allura back on her feet while Kaito cackled a few feet away.

 Keith was laughing as he brushed away some of the confetti before he was squished between Pidge and Aoko hugging him as well.

 “Happy birthday Keith!” They exclaimed as Aoko leaned over and kissed his cheek while Pidge was snapping pictures as fast as she could.

   
“So this is why you and Kaito are really here!” Keith laughed as Aoko gave him one more hug as did Pidge, Keith really got a good look around the large living area of the living room. There were streamers hanging on the walls, balloons, confetti littering the around a large banner that said Happy Birthday both in English and Japanese, and was surprised to see so many people inside the Lion house celebrating his birthday. He turned to Lance who grinned.

 “You knew about this didn’t you?” Keith laughed elated, he never realized how many people he actually knew and considered friends at Altea. He was use to it just being him and his family for his birthday as Lance shrugged still grinning.

 “Guilty, the date was a nice distraction and we had fun together so it worked out.” Lance said wrapping an arm around Keith, “now come on let’s enjoy the party Birthday Boy.”

 “Words well said Lancey!” Bart laughed slapping his Captain’s back making him lurch forward nearly taking Keith with him but the darker haired boy managed to steady him and grinned, “Happy Birthday Keith! I’m glad Lance texted me and the others earlier to come!”

   
Keith felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Robin waving silently at him but with a smile on her face.

 “Robin! I’m glad you’re feeling better!” Keith said happily to the quiet girl, it was barely there but you could see Robin’s face light up elated that Keith was worried about her and bowed her head in a bit of an apology for making him take her place.

 “It’s alright Robin, I had fun and I got to meet more of the others...speaking of which…” Keith said suddenly looking around and quickly dodged behind Lance when he heard a familiar yell and body land just where he had stood next to Robin.

   
“ **REEENNNN!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!”**

  **“** Uh hi Bayleaf.” Keith said from behind Lance as Bayleaf pouted as her brothers quickly caught up with her.

 “Bayleaf! We told you not to do that!  Don’t forget we’re in the Headmaster’s home!” Cilantro hissed before waving to Keith,” sorry we did the best we could to stop her from tackling you to the ground, I think your brother did that to you once already.”

 “Sooooo that’s why you took time off today from practice, it was **Keith’s** birthday and you had a date~” Sage said elbowing Lance and instead of Lance turning red and he just smirked back at Sage and nodded.

 “Yeah it was a fun date,” He replied making Sage raise an eyebrow.

 “Oh...ok then….” replied Sage turning and walking away.

 ----------------------------------

 Matt fiddled with his bag strap as he walked up the patio to the front door. Matt had to stay back at the station longer than expected so he told Shiro to go first. Matt adjusted the large parcel under his arm meant for Keith as he rang the doorbell.

   
 _“I’ll get it!”_ he heard a somewhat familiar female volunteer on the other side as the door suddenly threw itself open.

 Matt’s eyes grew wide as his throat went dry when he saw the girl who answered the door.

 “You!” was all he could squeak while the girl blinked her eyes then lit up in recognition.

 “Oh hey! I remember you! So you’re a friend of Keith as well?” she said in perfect English as Matt blinked a few times to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

 Matt was speechless. Since that one incident back in the bookstore he had been thinking  a lot about that cute Japanese girl he bumped into, but never did he consider she would be right here standing before him.

 At moment, Shiro appeared behind Aoko. “Matt! You made it! I see you’ve met Aoko Nakamori~”

 Matt widened his eyes even more. **_“You’re_ ** Inspector Nakamori’s daughter?!”

 “The one and only~” she replied with a wink making Matt blush,” Keith is a childhood friend of mine so me and his brother came here to see and celebrate with him.”

   
“Wow you traveled all the way for Keith?” Matt asked as Aoko giggled and pulled Matt inside as Shiro shut the door behind the two of them. Aoko showed Matt where everyone had placed their gifts for the birthday boy.

 “Of course! He's not only Kaito’s brother but he's like my surrogate little brother!” Aoko said proudly,”So what do you do with the APD?”

 “I'm like Shiro’s partner and the technical guy that has deals with anything electronic,” Matt said,” what about you?”

 “I'm studying to be an officer like my dad so I can catch KID.” Aoko huffed as Matt couldn't help but chuckle.

 “I'm kinda the same I have my own rival don't know if you heard her but she calls herself Green Lion. I don't want to capture her exactly but I do want to beat her at least once!” Matt grumbled remembering the chess match.

 “Wow you can keep up with her?” Aoko said impressed,” that's really amazing I've heard about some of the things she can do. Hey do you think you can show me a few things with hacking? It sounds like it could come in handy.”

   
Matt’s eyes practically lit up. “Sure! I would love too!” he exclaimed as Aoko suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him aside to more quieter area.

 Allura and Shiro laughed as they watched Aoko haul a blushing Matt out of the room.

 “Well they seem to be getting along well~” noted Shiro when he noticed Allura giving him a devious smile. “What?”

 “He reminds me a lot like you when we were kids~” chuckled Allura leaning on to Shiro’s arm and poking his cheek. “Although you still act the same way sometimes~”

 Shiro jumped when he felt a pinch on his butt and looked to Allura who gave him a wink  and ran off laughing. The Police Chief just sighed and folded his arms.  “I could say the same way about you Allura….” he said to himself with a chuckle.

   
At that moment there was a loud whistle from Pidge, getting everyone’s attention.

 “Thanks for coming to Keith’s Birthday party everyone! Now before we take off, Kaito and I have a really special surprise for the birthday boy!” announced Pidge as Kaito came wheeling in a large square box.

   
“Go on! Open it!” urged Hunk excitedly as he slid Keith forward.

   
Keith eyed Kaito wondering the hell he could've gotten him that requires this supersize box. Knowing his brother it was either going to be very good or very explosive...or both.

 “Might as well get this over with,” Keith frowned as he poked the box once then grabbed the box’s bow and  yanking it hard.

 Suddenly it was like the whole room was engulfed in confetti as there was surprised yelling from everyone but none more so than Keith when he saw what or **_who_ ** was inside.

   
“ **_Tousan!? Kaasan!?”_ **

   
“Surprise~!” cheered Toichi and Chikage who presented themselves with a flourish.

 Toichi was dressed up in his old magician garb while Chikage was the lovely assistant in a sparkly red leotard with black stockings and high heels with white bunny ears and a cotton tail.

   
Keith didn’t know whether to be thrilled or embarrassed as they trotted over to Keith and hugged him.

 Matt, the Ramsay brothers, Bart, Rax and Hunk tilted their heads as they stared at Chikage’s bunny tail.

 Matt quietly whistled while the other boys looked a bit impressed.

   
 _“Holy shit,_ **_THAT’s_ ** _his_ **_MOM?!_ ** _”_ hissed Rax in awe.

  _“She’s Hot…”_ commented Bart.

 " _Hot Damn….”_ added Cilantro and Sage.

  _“Call the Police and Fire-”_ Hunk wanted to finish but quickly shut up when the other guys gave him looks making him walk off whistling innocently.

  
 Shay, Robin, Bayleaf even Pidge and Aoko pouted looking at Chikage, even as Keith’s mom she was still able to pull off the bunny girl outfit really well.

 “ _I didn't expect Chikage to wear that when she appeared,”_ Aoko whined.

  _“Urgh puberty can’t come soon enough...”_ Pidge mumbles looking at her own flat chest.

 Shay pouted when she saw her brother and especially Hunk look at Chikage when she appeared.

 Robin just made a face and folded her arms like a perturbed child.

 “Well at least we know why Keith is so handsome looking if those are his parents and his brother.” Bayleaf sighed looking at the two.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------

 “Surprised sweetie? We just had to come since last year we weren't able to celebrate your birthday!” Chikage said,” Awww you look so handsome my little boy!”

 “ **Kaasan** pleaaseeee!” Keith whined while he heard Toichi laugh,”Tousan!”

 “Let your mother have this she's been planning this for a while since your brother, Pidge and Aoko asked us to help,” Toichi said ruffling Keith’s hair,”but it's nice to have the whole family right?”

 Keith turned red and smiled at Toichi,” Yeah it is nice to celebrate with everyone, my new friends and my family,”

 “Awww…... **_Watashi no kawaī akachan wa totemo kawaīdesu!”_ ** Chikage giggled and practically hugging Keith straight into her bosom and cuddling him as she hugged him tightly as Keith’s face burned in embarrassment.

 “ **_Kaasan hanashite!!!”_ ** Keith yelled muffled as he pulled out. “No offense Mom...but.that outfit…”

   
“Eeeh~? But I wanted to fit in at an American College with all the young girls~” pouted Chikage cutely, wiggling her tush while bouncing her breasts a little, making Keith face-palm himself while the Ramsay brothers, Matt, Rax and Bart spurted nosebleeds simultaneously.

   
 _“Why in the world would you think they would dress like_ **_that?!”_ ** hissed Keith through his teeth while Kaito and Toichi just laughed and patted his shoulders.

   
“Don’t Mind~ Don’t Mind~” they both said carefreely.

 “Hey Pidge! Hit it!” called Kaito as Pidge gave him a thumbs up and aimed a remote at the stereo set and began blaring “Boom Boom Pow” as people cheered while Hunk, Lance and Coran helped stuffed tissues into the Nosebleed gang’s noses.  
  


 “ **Kaasan** please change and you two aren't helping!!” Keith said whirling on the two who just grinned back.

 “Oh alright sweetie just because it's your birthday on one condition though,” Chikage said over the dancing music as everyone started to enjoy themselves.

 “Yes?” Keith asked warily.

 “Introduce me and your father to this Lance that Kaito and you had been telling us about and the one that got you to try surfing~” Chikage giggled.

 Keith rubbed his head and nodded getting a squeal from Chikage and quickly was enveloped in another hug.

 “Alright dear lets get you changed so Keith can talk to his friends,” Toichi said as Chikage nodded and skipped upstairs to change,”and Keith?”

 “Yeah tousan?” Keith asked and Toichi hugged him gently,” dad?”

 “I'm very proud of you finding your own path and not just Kaito’s to make him happy,” he said fondly,” you're really growing up so well Keith and I'm happy for you.”

 Keith chuckled as he could feel tears gathering in the corner of his eyes as he hugged Toichi back,”you're really proud of me?”

 

“I've always been proud of you but I'm exceedingly happy at how much you've grown since coming here,” Toichi replied.

 “Thanks dad,” Keith said as he pulled back wiping his eyes a bit.

 “Come on baby bro lets go mingle I wanna meet your friends outside the Lion’s House.” Kaito said as Keith nodded bringing him over to Rax and the others,” wow what happened here?”

   
“Your mom,” Hunk, Lance, Matt and Coran said making the brothers blink.

 “Dude don't take this the wrong way but your mom doesn't look like she's a mom,” Bart said through the tissue stuffed in his nose.

 “Exactly, with that outfit your mom isn't exactly subtle is she?” Rax said.

 “Mom and subtle hardly belong in the same sentence.” Keith sighed,” but  that's how she's always been.”

 “Yeah I can see where Kaito gets his energy from if that's your mom and you seem to take more after your dad Keith.” Hunk pointed out.

   
“Really?” Keith asked surprised looking towards Toichi who was having a chat with Coran. Keith couldn’t help but glow at the comment as the guys just gave him teasing smiles making Keith laugh a bit and smack them, making them laugh too.

 -----------------------------------------------------

 The party was a blast, especially when Kaito busted out the new Kinect set he got for Keith as Pidge and Hunk quickly set it up and popped in the Sports game as the girls and guys faced in the different challenges with much squealing and laughter from both ends. Even Shiro and Allura joined in on the fun as they faced off each other in boxing. It was going well until one over enthusiastic elbow jab from Allura caught Shiro in the gut causing him to keel over as she smiled sheepishly.

 Needless to say, the girls took that win.

 For safety reasons, they quickly switched over to Dance Central and had a blast as it turned out Rax had absolutely zero sense of rhythm while Matt was surprisingly talented at the game. Toichi and Coran proved to be experts as they pair danced to Disco Inferno on the game, both achieving high scores. Also, no one beats Bayleaf when it came to Gangnam Style, not even Lance and Kaito were a match for her, and they were leading the scores on the game.

 --------------------------------------------------

 Lance gave an exhausted laugh as he sat out in the garden on the new swing, wanting to take a rest from all the excitement.

 “Hey Lance, mind if I sit with you?” he heard Pidge’s voice ask as he looked to the side to see the boy smiling at him.

 Lance returned the smile and gestured to the seat allowing Pidge to sit as the two rocked back and forth on the swing. “Great job with the party, Pidgeon~”

   
“Thanks, Lance….” replied Pidge as he looked down at the ground as if wanting to say more.

  
 “What’s up?” asked Lance, noticing Pidge’s demeanor.

 Pidge paused for a moment before finally turning to him. “I know about you two.”

   
“Huh?”  
  


 “Relax, I can see you’re serious about him, so I’m not gonna tell you to back off,” explained Pidge folding his arms as  he stood turned his body to look at Lance dead in the eye. “But **_be warned McClain! Keith is my best friend in the whole world, If you do anything to hurt him…..”_ **

   
Lance widened his eyes as Pidge brandished his green taser in the other’s face and sparked it a few times. “Are we clear?”

  _“Crystal!”_  he squeaked in fear as Pidge gave him a small smirk, walking away as he pocketed the little weapon.

 Pidge made his way back into the house just as Keith was coming out as he saw the smug look on her face.

 “Katie...what did you do…” Keith asked folding his arms as the girl looked back innocently at Keith, the older boy still waiting for an answer not believing the look she was giving at all.

 “What makes you think I did anything? I was just checking up on Lance that's all.” Pidge replied grinning,” we just had a talk really Keith.”

 “Uh huh, if I didn't know you as well as I do I would've believed it,” Keith retorted dryly while Pidge just laughed and patted Keith’s arm heading back inside.

 “Anyway you abandoning your own birthday party?” Pidge asked as a tugged on Keith’s lips and he shook his head.

 “No just wanted some fresh air for a bit, haha there's a bit of a dancing contest between Bayleaf and Kaito right now,” Keith replied,”I'm sure it'll be fine if I disappear for bit.”

 “Also has nothing to do with Lance being out here right?” Pidge said grinning as Keith mentally groaned at a familiar flush appearing on his face,” aww don't worry I'll play guard and keep everyone away for a while,”

   
“Thanks…” Keith sarcastically replied back.

 “Don't mention it, I'm just glad you're taking some initiative with Lance,” Pidge replied snickering as she went back inside closing the sliding doors behind her. Leaving Keith to stare after her.

 Letting out a small sigh he quietly made his way over to Lance, he noticed that the other failed to hear him and Keith couldn't help but grin, and a bit of revenge for a few weeks earlier with the bathing comment. Making sure he didn't make a sound he was right behind Lance as a cat like grin appeared on his face, he leaned over close to the other’s ear and using every bit of Shadow’s confidence he whispered.  
  


 “ **_Laaannceeee~”_ **  Keith practically purred, making sure to breathe heavily on Lance’s neck.

   
“ **_SANTO JODIDO INFIERNO!!”_ **

   
Lance practically launched himself from the swing bench to the ground making Keith snort before he started laughing hard while Lance was staring back at him.

 “Y-your reaction! Oh my god Lance!” Keith laughed through his tears.

 Lance clutched his racing heart while holding his neck where he could still feel Keith’s warm breath while blushing heavily as he began muttering all sorts of things in Spanish. **_“Oh Nombre de Nios….”_ **

   
Keith finally managed to compose himself as he walked to Lance and held a hand out to him, smiling brightly. “Sorry~ I couldn’t help myself~” said Keith in the most cheerful voice Lance had ever heard him speak.

 Lance’s previous scare was quickly forgotten as he became mesmerized at Keith’s bright smile once more. Lance took Keith’s hand and squeezed as he stood up. “So, what brings you out here birthday boy?” he asked as the two sat down at the garden swing once more.

 “Aw you know, just getting some fresh air and stuff…” replied Keith casually.

   
There was awkward silence between the two as Keith shyly stole glances at Lance and lightly shuffled closer to him until their fingers were brushing against each other. Lance started a bit as he felt Keith slip his hand into Lance’s, intertwining their fingers together. Slowly he turned look at Keith who quickly turned away, although the redness of his ears were an evident indicator of his hidden expression.

 “Hey Lance?” he heard Keith say in soft voice.

 “Hmm?”

 “Thanks...for today...it was really fun…”

 Lance blushed a little as he internally swooned at how cute Keith was looking .

 Keith felt a tap on his shoulder, prompting him to turn to Lance when he suddenly felt a quick peck on his lips as Lance pulled away grinning widely at Keith’s stunned expression.

   
Suddenly, Keith exploded into red for the umpteenth time that day.

   
 _“_ **_GAH! LANCE ANO BAKAAAA!!!!!”_ ** wailed Keith in embarrassment as he beat his fists on Lance who laughed and blocked with his arm.

   
 _“Stop laughing it’s not funny, you jerk! You said you would warn me next time!”_

   
 _“Just think of it as training!”_

   
 _“Shaddup ya bastard!”_

   
Pidge stood at the doorway, smiling and sighing as she recorded the whole thing while Lance continued laughing as Keith kept on protesting loudly and hitting him.

  _“HAPPY BIRTHDAY~!”_  
  


  _“LANCE YOU WEENIIIEEEE!!!!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**
> 
> “I doubt that,” Shadow retorted and just as he was about to lunge forward, he felt a wave of killing intent as a strong hand grabbed him quickly twisting his arm behind followed by a stabbing pain in his neck, making him cry out in surprise as Louis’s smirk got wider.


	8. RPG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The helpers club get their first couple of jobs one well Lance isn't too happy about and a game that starts the dominoes falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few fun Easter eggs here some more obvious than others, but Liddy and I had fun with this chapter. Things are starting to pick up motion from here.
> 
> Probably longest chapter so far so enjoy!

“.....Lance…?” Keith asked standing next to the dark skinned boy as they were heading to the Helper’s Club Bayleaf insisted on them being a part of. As the two of them had finished classes and Lance had waited for him by his class after Professor Verdot, which was lucky because Professor Verdot had sprung a surprise pop quiz on them that had a good portion of the class in tears and panicking. 

Seeing Lance waiting there for him made him feel better after that horrible quiz, he knew he did alright at least he hoped so but seeing the taller male wait for him as he was flipping through his phone really did have a calming effect on him.  
  


“Yeah Keith?” Lance replied still staring at the sight the two of them were staring at, “you’re seeing this right?”  
  


The two were staring at the rather long line of captains and members of different clubs that were waiting in front of the Helper’s club door in hopes to make their request seen. Keith had a feeling this would happened but he didn’t think it would be that much.  
  


“Unfortunately...yes…I really hope Bayleaf figured out a system…” Keith groaned as he grabbed Lance’s sleeve and pulled him around the back where only the club members were allowed to get in. Both of them were surprised when they saw a few new members that weren’t there originally.  
  


“Hunk? Pidge?” Lance asked as the two waved at him but then stiffened when he saw someone  **_else_ ** there.  
  


“Winnie you’re here too?” Keith asked surprised.  
  


“This club looked interesting so I decided to join~” said Winnie cheerfully.  
  


“Yay we have a new girl in the team!” cheered Bayleaf while Pidge just coughed.  
  


“Anyways, since we have more members we also have a more eclectic set of skills from our highly physical gentlemen, to our brainy little techie here!” declared Bayleaf before zipping over to a chalkboard and spinning over to reveal a set of rules for the club.  
  


“As the official opening of the All Helpers Club, I just wanna lay down some major ground rules! Number 1!!  **_Clubs may only designate members for special events such as  performances, tournaments, festivals  etc. ._ ** Number 2!!  **_If the task requested of the member crosses any inappropriate boundaries, the member has the right to refuse the task._ ** Number 3!!  **_Clubs that wish to designate an All-Helper must always seek approval from the club administrators!_ ** That being me, Cilantro or Sage. Number 4!!  **_All-Helpers must complete their tasks requested of them unless the event of Rule 2 has occurred or the contractor formally dissolves the contract._ ** And Number 5!!  **_All parties must be in agreement of the conditions requested of the task to be formally approved!”_ ** announced Bayleef smacking the chalkboard. “Finally, RULE 6!  **_ANY VIOLATIONS OF THE AGREED TERMS AND CONDITIONS WILL RENDER THE SAID CONTRACT NULL AND VOID!”  
  
_ **

“These rules are stated clearly in this contract that every club will sign. The next page is where the club contracting a member will state their conditions,” added Sage holding up the contract for all to see.  
  


“We will all be using these personalized rubber stamps whenever we sign the contract,” announced Cilantro handing them out to all the members.  
  


“Oooh!” went Hunk and Pidge as they picked theirs out.  
  


“You guys sure went all out.. “commented Keith looking at his stamp.  
  


“Never underestimate the combined prowess of the Ramsays,” said Bayleaf proudly.  
  


“Especially when it concerns other people,” added Sage with a nod.  
  


“Our family motto is  _ ‘If you’re gonna create shit, might as well make it fertilizer.’ “ _ finished Cilantro bluntly as soon as he finished handing out the last of the stamps.  
  


“Your parents really are hippies aren't they,” Lance said as he took his stamp,”but we aren't just going to go in and volunteer blindly.”

“No the rules state we need to know what event or performance is needed to help before we sign up for anything. We all know more than enough clubs are determined to get  **_someone_ ** ,” Sage said grimacing as Keith sighed,” so this stops them from constantly requesting them.”

“Speaking of which we need to get your schedules in,” Cilantro said as he took out an iPad,” I asked Pidge to make this so no one could hack into it and changes things around,”

“Well we might wanna hurry there was a huge line when Keith and I were walking over,” Lance said as Hunk gave Cilantro his schedule and he put it in.

“Probably a lot longer now but meh they can wait getting this all done first is important.” Sage replies.

“Besides now that Bayleaf has actual rules and conditions I bet more than half of them are going to be denied,” Pidge added shaking their head,” so you three will play the front?”

 

“More or less probably mostly Bayleaf since she's running this and Cilantro since he has the schedules,” Sage replies as Pidge finished and Winnie handed over her schedule.  
  


Keith nodded but gently pulled on Lance’s sleeve,”Remember what you promised me, try and be nice to Winnie okay?” He said looking at Lance.  
  


“I'll keep my promise  _ carino,” _ Lance sighed but grinned when he saw Keith go red at the Spanish.

Bayleaf clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention. “Ok everyone, me and my bros are gonna get to work with the interviews so be sure to come back when we call you ok?”

“Aye!” cheered everyone as they quickly sneaked out the back door.

Bayleaf took a breath while Sage crossed his chest and said a little prayer before nodding to Cilantro, giving him the go to open the doors.

\-----------------------------------------

The other members flinched as they heard a stampede of people flooding into the club room from outside. Based on what they could hear, it was like that stampede from the Jumanji movie inside. They could hear the Ramsay brothers trying to yell over the crowd until the wild firing of automatic rifles finally got everyone to shut up.

“I think they got this…” noted Pidge backing away from the door as everyone else nodded and ran off.

\--------------------------------------

After a couple of hours, the group finally received a call from Sage to come back to the clubroom.

The group found Sage and Cilantro collapsed on the old sofa half dead while Bayleaf miraculously still appeared unfazed by the earlier chaos.

“So...I take it went well enough?” Hunk asked as the brothers groaned as Bayleaf was as peppy as she was when she first made the club, “how many requests actually went through?”

“Surprisingly a few good ones among the crap that of course knew what they wanted,” Sage groaned as he waved a few papers in his hands, “these are the ones with dates and events that they’re requesting we just have to go through them together.”

“Well at least that didn’t look as bad as when we walked over.” Keith said as he sat down on chair with Lance stretching and nodding, “so what do we have.”  
  


Cilantro groaned as he sat up correctly and cracked his back a bit before pulling out his ipad and flipping through it as Sage went through the papers he had, “alright so first one is a request for Hunk actually, it’s from the baking club they’re asking you to help with a bake sale to raise money and enter the college Sugar Showdown.”  
  


“The College Sugar Showdown!? I am so there!” Hunk asked his eyes wide and happy, “it’s when all the colleges and universities in different districts compete in different rounds and then there’s a huge baking finale and it’s televised on Food Network the winners get a huge cash prize!”  
  


“Zarkon probably removed Galra Tech from entering since a lot of the clubs were shut down when he was headmaster.” Pidge said, “so it makes sense Hunk you jump at this chance.”

“But there’s a condition, the rules state that ALL of their members must compete and one of them needs heavy tutoring.” Cilantro grimaced, “it’s Wren….”

Keith, Lance, Sage and Bayleaf grimaced but Hunk got a determined glint in his eye.

“I’ll do it, if I can compete in the Sugar Competition I’m sure I can make something like goo taste like a turkey dinner.” Hunk said smirking.

“Weeelll good luck to you buddy just be sure  **_never take your eyes off of her_ ** ,” Lance said nervously, “I’ll have Robin bring you over to the club since they’re sisters.”

“Alright thanks Lance,” Hunk said looking eager to start.

“Okay so you talk to them but your schedule was pretty open not to mention Lance would always talk about your cooking so you're the best option.” Sage said, “alright that’s one down,”  
  


“Marking it,” Cilanto said tapping away on the ipad.  
  


“Alright so the next request is…” Sage said flipping through another request.  
  


They went through the papers and figured out which request suited each member, when it was down to the last three being Pidge, Winnie and Keith.  
  


“Okay so this is kinda a request for all of you since it’s from the Theater club.” Sage said, “They do a show every season for an elementary school and two of their cast members got sick due to the cold front we got. Keith and Winnie they want you as actors and Pidge they’d like you to help as the narrator and special effects.”

“What exactly is the play and what school?” Cilantro asked, “also don’t forget they have other classes so it’s going to have to be a day all three of them can go together.”

“Hmm they said it’s Sunnyside Elementary.” Sage said making Lance straighten up, “you know the place?”

“That’s where Sofia goes to school,” Lance chuckled, “there’s a sister school next to it called Moonside that’s a middle school where Hugo, Ana Maria and Lucia go to.” 

“Nice, the play is a week from now apparently, you can get the rest of details from the club tomorrow,” informed Sage as he handed out the contracts. “Just read the conditions and stamp at the bottom if you agree.”  
  


Keith and Winnie accept their contracts and exchanged looks before nodding in agreement and placing their seals.  
  


“By the way, what was the play again?” asked Keith as Lance was about to place his seal on his contract.

Bayleaf arranged stacks of paper on the desk without looking up. “Oh? Sleeping Beauty..”  
  


***BAM!*** Went Lance’s stamp as he hit the table a little too hard.

\--------------------------------------- 

“No! No-no-no! I object!” hissed Lance shaking Keith once they got back to the Lion House. “Over my dead body will Miss Boobs Ahoy get to plant her lips on you!!!”

“It’s no big deal Lance, it’s just acting!” argued Keith through gritted teeth as he pushed Lance off him. “Besides, the contract is already stamped and all parties are in agreement with terms and conditions stated.”

“How are you  **not**  bothered by this?!” demanded Lance following Keith into the kitchen.

“Like I said it’s just  **_acting_ ** ,”sighed Keith looking into the fridge. “What do you have against Winnie anyway?”

“Isn’t it obvious?! She’s  **_after you!”_ **

“What? No way.”  
  


“Yes she is! Nearly every meeting seemed a bit too happy for her to fall onto you literally!” Lance hissed as Keith pulled out some leftover food from the party.  
  


“Lance those were accidents! One time she nearly broke her neck from falling down the stairs because her heel broke!” Keith retorted slamming the door shut as he looked at Lance,” you're really reading into this too much. Those were just coincidences. ”  
  


“ _ Coincidences my ass…” _ Lance muttered under his breath as he watches Keith warm up the food in the microwave as Keith turned around with his arms folded.  
  


“ **_Lance_ ** this isn't exactly keeping to your promise of being nice to Winnie if you're saying stuff like this,” Keith said frowning making Lance flinch,” I mean it! I'm going to be working with Winnie and practicing together tomorrow to see what the Club needs to do.”  
  


Lance scowled as the bell rang on the microwave for their food as Keith pulled it out,”I still don't like this…”  
  


“I don't know why you're so protective over this, it's a children’s play it’s not like it's an extravagant production.” Keith sighed splitting the food into two bowls,” besides the kiss will last less than five seconds and it’ll be done.”  
  


“But we’re  **dating!** No one in their right mind would be 100% comfortable seeing their lover lock lips with another!”

Keith turned red instantly at the word and quickly turned away from Lance to hide his expression. “Hmph…Weenie..”

_ “Keeeeeeiiiiith!!!!” _ whined Lance reaching over the table, placing his arms around Keith’s shoulders.

Keith sighed and turned his body around, pressing his forehead against Lance’s. “Lance….if it bothers you so much then...how about after the play...I’ll l-let you…”

Keith glanced up a bit only catch a hopeful gleam in Lance’s blue eyes making him turn red once more as he swallowed and mustered up the courage to say the last few words. “I-I’ll...Let y-you…. _ k-..k-kis...kiss me…”  
  
_

Lance immediately lit up like a happy dog being offered its favorite treat that Keith could have sworn he saw a wagging tail.  
  


Keith swallowed a bit as he put on his serious face. “One kiss! That’s it!” he declared firmly but Lance appeared unfazed.

“Woof!” barked Lance happily that Keith sighed internally at how simple yet adorable Lance could get sometimes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

(Next day)

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“Keeeeeeeiiith? Come on Keith! I bet you look great!” called Pidge from the other side of the door to the changing room.  
  


_ “No! This is embarrassing!”  
  
_

“Quit being a baby! Man up!”  
  


At moment the door flung open causing Pidge to jump back. “Are you making fun of me?!” demanded Keith all flustered while Pidge just lit up happily when she saw Keith in his costume.  
  


“Oh don’t you look precious,  **_Princess~_ ** ” she squealed happily and quickly took a few pictures of Keith grinning and dodging when Keith made an attempt to grab her phone.  
  


Keith scowled darkly at Pidge which can was failing due to how pretty he looked. Before Keith could yell some more two girls came around and squealed when they saw Keith come out of the dressing room.  
  


“Yay you're out! Stand up straight for us! We need to see if we need to make sure it fits you.” One of them said giggling.  
  


Keith’s face was burning as he stood, the blonde locks of his wig brushed over his indigo eyes as the pink shoulder less dress showing his pale and smooth skin as the dress hugged his ‘curves’ and  accentuated  his already slender body frame. 

The two girls in charge of costume were fangirling but were pretty professional at their job. They  made notes on the parts of the dress that were a little loose and even considered altering the design a little. 

Keith heaved a grateful sigh once they were done, allowing him to go back in and change. 

\------------------------------------------------

“I can’t believe I have to play the princess….” groaned Keith once he got out back in his normal clothes. “It’s like the Ekoda culture fest all over again…. “

“Look on the bright side, at least you don’t have any lines,” said Pidge patting her friend on the back reassuringly. “All ya gotta do is just remember the motions and act accordingly to narrator. A.k.a yours truly~”  
  


“Oh yay….”

\----------------------------------------------

“And they lived happily ever after,” finished reading Pidge as Keith and Winnie bowed to each other while the rest of the Theatre club applauded.

“Oh that was splendid you two! I mean Keith! Your feminine portrayal was spot-on!” cheered the Director of the play before turning to Winnie. “But Winnie Bordeaux! You were certainly a pleasant surprise too~! You certainly have quite the potential to be an actress~! You both exceeded my expectations~!!” 

Keith and Winnie blushed at the praise. “Well we have a great Director~” gushed Winnie making the Director blush with pride as she patted Winnie on the shoulders.  
  


“Well ain’t you just the Peachiest Darling ever~! Ohohohoho~!”  
  


Winnie giggled back having fun while Keith just sighed relieved practice was over and he didn't have to wear the dresses. He really only wanted to wear them when it was necessary, it also didn't help that Pidge had pictures as she stood grinning next to him.  
  


“I wonder how Lance will react when he sees you as a pretty princess instead of the Prince.” She giggles before Keith pouted and poked her head,”what you remember how he reacted when it was a picture when you were in your maid outfit.”

“Don't show him.” Keith said making Pidge look amuse.

“He's going to see it regardless since he is definitely going to be here with Sofia and to see you,” Pidge pointed out.

Keith rubbed the back of his neck as he looked embarrassed.

“Just let him assume I'm  the prince,” Keith said,”I kinda wanna see his reaction myself when he sees me on stage.” 

Pidge couldn't help but laugh as she nudged her elbow into his side,”Getting a bit more comfy around Lance huh? Alright I won't show him anything, but I am allowed to tease him about what he doesn't know right?”  
  


“Like I could stop you,” Keith retorted as Pidge cackled and grinned.

\-------------------------

“How was rehearsal?” Lance asked as he was eating and Hunk was scribbling notes on his first day of tutoring Wren next to him.

“It was alright I guess,” shrugged Keith taking a drink of water while Pidge had tea to soothe her throat. “Winnie’s a pretty good actress herself.”

Lance’s eye twitched and he shoveled more food in his mouth to prevent him from being snarky. Hunk, sensing Lance’s irritation quickly  chimed in. 

“Soooooo, I heard you got the lead role. Must be pretty tough to learn all your lines!” Hunk exclaimed to divert the attention to himself.  
  


“Actually, it's a pantomime and the only one with lines is actually me the Narrator,” explained Pidge, putting down her mug. “The actors just need to act accordingly to how I narrate so really it's mostly exaggerated actions on stage.”  
  


“Huh, no kidding,” said Hunk when suddenly a beeping was heard coming from Keith’s and Pidge’s watches. 

“Oh wow, is it that time already!” exclaimed Pidge quickly placing a hand over her watch. 

“Y-yeah! We gotta go for… training!” Keith quickly lied as he and Pidge scrambled off their stools and dashed out. 

_ “Laters!!!” _ they called over their shoulders slamming the door behind them as Hunk and Lance just exchanged confused looks with each other. 

\--------------------------- 

Allura sat patiently in her office stamping paperwork when there was a knock on her door. 

“Come in,” she said absentmindedly as Keith and Pidge entered the room, sweating a little and panting.  
  


“We got here as fast as we could!” exclaimed Keith straightening up. 

 

“Did you find something Allura?” ask Pidge collapsing into a chair. 

 

“Well why do you think I called you?” She grinned as the two slumped against the chairs.  
  


“Alluraaaa!”  
  


“Yes I did find something, it's a rare gemstone in another gemstone that was in the mayor’s safe for years. It was a gift one of the past mayors had received when Altea had impressed an ambassador a long while ago.” Allura said pulling up the picture,” it's been sealed for a while but with the new mayor he wants to bring out the history of Altea in a special event at the town hall.”  
  


The two leaned forward and saw the announcement indicating the event, and saw the gem which was no bigger than someone’s palm but it was a gorgeous piece of work.  
  


“When's the event?” Pidge asked.  
  


“A few days from now, it's been all hushed up because they wanted to get most of it done before they made it known to the public.” Allura said,”so I was thinking what better way than to have a grand opening than a grand theft of a show?”

“Since its going to be on Halloween we could ask for a bit of ‘help’? Since he enjoyed helping out last time.” Keith added grinning,” plus let's see how the FBI agent likes dealing with two thieves.”  
  


“He really got under your skin huh,” Pidge said.  
  


“He insulted Shiro,Lance and Matt, of course he got me irritated I can read between three lines.” Keith growled.  
  


“Aww you're so sweet when you're protective of your precious police force~” Pidge cooed pinching Keith’s face.  
  


“He insulted Shiro did He?” Allura said making the two look at Allura. She was smiling but she had an ice cold smile that spelled trouble for the person. “Why stop at two thieves dear~? When you have a whole team~...”

“You know I forgot as protective of Lance as you are, Allura is like 20x more protective of Shiro,” Pidge said as the cold smile seemed to spread on the woman’s face.

\---------------------------------- 

Agent Cristal looked at the E-Vite that was sent that evening. “So, the target is at City Hall is it? At the Altea Masquerade Ball?”

“Yes, Sir. The  _ Cuore Della Stella _ is considered the city’s treasure due to its unique nature and value,” explained Shiro standing at attention."With Shadow Kid’s fondness for Gems, the Mayor has no doubt Shadow will make an attempt to steal it.”  
  


“I agree, and considering our last encounter, a Masquerade ball certainly looks like an ideal event to blend in,” added the Agent after a brief thought."Bring me Matt Holt, he will definitely be of use to us for this heist.”  
  


Shiro bristled a bit but kept his cool."Yes Sir..” he said as he left the room.

The moment Shiro left the office, Agent Cristal dropped his smile as he took out his phone and made a call. 

After a few rings, Louis heard a click indicating someone picked up."Hello, Darling? He’s coming.  _ Just as you planned… _ ” he said with a devious smirk. 

\------------------------------  
  


_ (A few days later. Halloween Day)  
  
_

The bus carrying the Altea Theatre Club pulled up in the Sunnyside Elementary parking lot. 

“Oh my god, Keith please hold me… I think I’m gonna be sick…” whined Pidge looking green in the face as the group got off the bus. 

“Why the hell are you sick? I’M the one that has to be actually up on the freaking stage!” Keith said as he helped Pidge,” and you never got motion sickness before.” 

“That driving was horrible I don't know how you could stand it…I need a moment…” She groaned as Keith moved them to the side as the last of the group got off the bus.

“Okay people let everyone get their bearings! Remember this is for the kids!” the Director cheered as the rest cheered as they grabbed their materials and props and costumes,” let's go people!”  
  


“You okay?” Keith asked as they headed inside, the stage was set near the of the school pass the gym so they had to go through the building first.  
  


“Yeah I think I am...ugh…” Pidge said as they walked through the hallways, they could hear the excited chatter of the kids inside the classroom talking about all the candy they'll get and the costumes,”I'll probably just sit a bit when we get to the theater.”  
  


Keith just chuckled as he patted her back and they left the main building and was passing the playground and field where some kids were in costumes playing. Keith blinked when he suddenly stopped and frowned making Pidge and some others of the theater group look at him.  
  


“Keith what's up?”  
  


“I could be seeing things but...I think there's a kid dressed as Shadow?” Keith said curiously as the others turned to look where Keith was looking and indeed they saw a mini shadow running around. He had a feeling he knew who it was and cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted,” Sofia!!”  
  


Immediately, the tiny Shadow halted in her footsteps and looked towards Keith before visibly lighting and running full dash towards Keith.  
  


**_“HERMANO KEEEEEEEIIIITH!!!!!!!! ~~~~”_ ** squealed Sofia in delight, launching herself towards Keith with such force that she knocked him over, knocking the wind out of him while some of the theatre members flinched heavily as Keith hit the ground.  
  


“Hello… Sofia…” gasped Keith as Sofia had her arms around his neck and hugging him within an inch of his life.  _ “Please let go….”  
  
_

“Sofia, I think Keith is gonna die….” Pidge pointed out bluntly making Sofia look down to see Keith blue in the face and quickly released her grip with a small gasp. 

“Oooh! Sorry…” she apologized sheepishly as Keith sat up gasping for air, color returning to his face while Sofia took off her mask and hat, sitting next to Keith and patting his back.  


_‘What does_ _Dani feed this kid?!’_ Keith questioned mentally before smiling and patting her hair.  
  


“Wooow where did you get your costume sweetie?” One of the theater girls asked looking at the outfit she wore,” it's really well made!”

“Mama and Abuela made it!” Sofia said smiling brightly and proudly,”I love Shadow lots and really wanted to be him!”

“Oh you love him lots? What about your Hermano Keith?” Pidge teased poking Keith as said male gave her an exasperated look.

“I love him too! But he belongs to Tió Lance so that's okay! Hermano Keith makes Tió Lance happy!” Sofia giggles hugging Keith’s arm while the poor Asian not expecting that turned bright red.

The whole theater laughed amused while Pidge was holding her stomach laughing as well.

“My what a sweet little girl,” Winnie said giggling as she looked at Keith looking like a lobster and Sofia hugging him,”who is this darling Keith?”  
  


“This is Sofia, she's Lance’s niece,” Keith introduced,” Sofia this is my friend Winnie.”

Sofia looked at Winnie and Keith felt her flinch and grip his arm tighter,”H-hello…” She mumbled quietly.  
  


“Sofia?” Keith asked as he felt Sofia move to his back almost hiding from Winnie,” you don't have to be shy you know.” He frowned concerned when he felt her shake her head pressed against his back,” sorry Winnie I guess she's just shy to strangers.”  
  


“Aww it's alright she's adorable though,” Winnie replies as she watches Keith coax Sofia out and lifted her up in his arms.

“I'm going to be in the play later this morning and your Tió Lance is coming to see me too,” Keith said as Sofia looked excited,” so be sure to save him a spot okay?”

“Okay Hermano Keith!” She said and kisses his cheek before he put her down,” bye bye everyone!”

She picked up her mask and hat and ran off as her friends were calling for her.

“Alright troops let's go!” The leader said as they moved onward to the play Keith giving one more wave to Sofia as they moved though Pidge looked between Winnie and Sofia wondering what that was all about.  
  


_ ‘Maybe it's nothing…’  _ She thought as she hurried to catch up with Keith.

\-----------------------

“Urgh at least I'm not actually in the play until a bit later…” Keith muttered his face still red as he played with the brown dress he wore.

“You look so cute, this should be a statement for you,” Pidge cackles getting a quick picture in before she ran off to the booth where she would be narrating.

Keith made a face at her back and couldn't help but peek outside the wing scanning the faces of the teachers and students, it wasn't hard to find Lance as he was sitting next to a bouncing Shadow and quickly went back into the wing just as the play was about to start.

\------------------------

:: **_Then the fairies took Aurora away from Maleficent's curse as the kingdom burned their spindles::  
  
_ **

The scene closed and you could see the group moving and changing the scene.  
  


“I hope Hermano Keith comes out soon!” Sofia whispered excited to Lance next to her.

“Yeah same here..” Lance said quietly keeping his eyes trained on the stage.  
  


**_::The years past and the child grew up with the gifts of Beauty and Song that were bestowed upon her. ::  
  
_ **

At that moment, the spotlight opened on a cottage house as the top window opened while music played. 

Lance’s and Sofia’s eyes bugged out as the two choked on their spit prompting many to shush them in annoyance. The two quickly exchanged looks with each other and looked back to the stage. Keith was standing right there on stage in a long blond wig and a brown peasant dress dusting the ‘cottage’ in time to the music. 

Keith already had a slim figure and an androgynous face to begin with, so being in the costume only served to make Keith look even more feminine. 

Oh the thoughts that flew through Lance’s brain in those few seconds as Lance briefly looked to the sky with a blissful look on his face as he mouthed,  _ “Thank you God~!”  _ happily before turning his attention back to the stage.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Lance truly looked impressed with Keith. Every move he made, every small nuance and his dancing, were so impressively feminine that for a brief moment, Lance actually forgot that he was watching a man in a dress.

His awe quickly turned to distaste when he saw Winnie appear on stage as the Prince as she began to dance with Keith. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Lance chewed on his sleeve as he watched Winnie move about on stage fighting the dragon. He had to admit, she  **_was_ ** a pretty decent actress almost as good as Keith as she exuded a princely aura on stage that had enraptured the hearts of many, save for Sofia who was holding subtly tightened her grip on Lance’s sleeve.

He didn't ask why. He already knew Sofia tended to be hyper aware about people and she wasn't feeling good about Winnie. There was a loud gasp from the audience as the dragon let out a large painful roar as she fell off the edge of the wing.

:: **_With the last mighty blow the Prince vanquished the sorceress Maleficent never to be seen or heard from again.::_ **

The scene changed as Winnie ran off of the stage and the scene Lance was dreading came up. He could just make out Keith asleep on the bed as Winnie approached the bed carefully.  
  


**_::With Maleficent gone there was only one last thing left to do, wake up the Princess from the curse.::  
  
_ **

“ _ Tió Lance she's not really gonna kiss Hermano Keith is she?”  _ Sofia whispered making a face.  
  


_ “It's just acting Sofia,” _ Lance assured even if his own voice was tight, as he watched Winnie approach the bed and lean over, for a brief second he thought he saw her stop for a bit before she finally leaned down to kiss Keith.

There was a collection of ‘awww’ and of course the occasional ‘ewwww!!’ ‘Gross’ from the surrounding kids as Winnie helped Keith out of the bed and smiled as she lead him off of the stage.

\---------------------------------

The theater group received a standing ovation for their performance as everyone clapped hard and cheered before the curtains fell. Lance let out a relieved sigh as he picked up the small present he picked up before coming over and took Sofia’s hand.

“How about we tell Keith what a good job he did huh?” Lance said as Sofia’s eyes lit up.

The two moves through the crowd until they got to the back where they ran into Pidge.

“Nice job with the narrating Pidgeon,” Lance said giving him a thumbs up.

“It's killer to have to talk that much but it was fun, I also had fun with the sounds and effects.” Pidge laughed,”come on I know what you two really want. He's in one of the dressing rooms.”

Pidge lead the two over congratulating the theater group as they walked by, when they passed by one of the rooms Sofia let out a small squeak as she hid behind Lance when Winnie appeared leaving one of the changing rooms.  
  


“Good job Winnie, I have to admit you did the prince good.” Lance said trying to keep to his promise.

Winnie smiled kindly at Lance.

“Thank you so much Lance it was fun being the Prince,” she said as she saw Sofia and waves,” Hello dearie! Nice to see you again.”

“Hullo miss,” Sofia said peeking out at Winnie who smiles right back,” can we see

Hermano Keith now?”  
  


“Ah sorry to delay you he should still be in his room,” Winnie giggled as she walked away.

Pidge looked at Lance and Sofia when they seemed to relax once Winnie was gone and shook his head. They got to the dressing room where Pidge knocked,” Keith! Sofia and Lance are here to see you!”  
  


“ _ Ah they can come in I'm already out of the costume.” _ Keith replied.  
  


“I'll just leave you guys alone.” Pidge grinned,” Sofia why don't you let Hermano Keith and Lance talk and you can see him when he comes out okay?”

“Okay! Tió Lance should see Hermano Keith first.” The child nodded as Lance patted her head.

“Thank you Sofia,” Lance chuckles as he opened the door walking in making sure it was shut behind him.

“Wanna see your Hermano Keith in more pretty dresses?” Pidge asked taking out her phone as Sofia nodded enthusiastically.

\--------------------------------

Lance smiled softly when he saw Keith putting on his jacket as he turned to see just Lance walking in. Before he could say anything Lance held out a small bouquet of flowers.

“Hahaha it's a Congratulations gift for the play, you were really amazing Keith,” Lance said as Keith took the flowers turning red himself.

“But I was the princess…” he pouted.

“You were a  _ pretty _ Princess, Keith~!” exclaimed Lance picking up the tiara from the rack and placing it on his own head and pirouetted about the room making Keith sputter before bursting out laughing.  
  


Lance grinned triumphantly as he held the hem of his shirt and curtsied, making Keith laugh harder.  
  


“You’re a real riot Lance~!”

“If it makes you laugh, anytime~” responded Lance as he placed his arms around Keith from behind as his expression softened. “But really, you were amazing, Keith…” he sighed. 

Keith felt a pleasant tingling run up and down his spine as he felt Lance breath on his ear. Lance smirked as he watched Keith react cutely in the mirror. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Lance nipped Keith’s ear making him jolt of his seat, beet red as he held his ear in shock. 

“L-lance?! What the hell?!”

Lance cat grinned as he swiftly stepped towards Keith and grabbed his wrists before pinning him against the wall. Keith swallowed a bit staring at Lance with big eyes. “La-lance?”  
  


“Don’t forget what you promised me~”

Keith grew even redder and averted his eyes. 

Lance as he drew his face closer to Keith’s as the Asian boy gave in and turned to Lance, closing his eyes slowly. 

\---------------------------- 

_ “Lance!” * _ **_Snap!*_ ** went Keith’s fingers beside Lance’s ears, snapping the Cuban back to reality. 

“Wha-what?”

Keith looked at Lance in concern. “Are you ok? You’ve been staring at the costume rack, grinning and giggling an idiot for the past three minutes.”

Lance groaned internally.  _ ‘Awwww….damn fantasy sequence… ‘  _

“Lance?”

“I’m fine! Peachy even!” said Lance reassuredly putting up his hands. 

Keith tilted his head looking rather adorable before he poked his face.

“If you're sure?” He replied as Lance sighed and wished that dream was a reality or at least something close to it,”What's behind your back?”

“Ah here,” Lance said giving the flowers to Keith smiling,” got these for you for your performance.”  
  


“Even if I was the princess?” Keith asked though he did take the flowers,” thanks Lance.”  
  


“Hey you made a very convincing princess if me and Sofia didn't recognize you I'm pretty sure everyone thought you were a girl.” Lance said as Keith made a face,” take it as a compliment Keith I'm saying you're an excellent actor to be so convincing.”  
  


Keith grumbled as he leaned his head against Lance’s, his face still flushed warm.  
  


“Thanks Lance,” Keith sighed but couldn't help but grin,”bet you were surprised, huh?”  
  


“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t~” replied Lance cupping Keith’s face and suddenly smooshing his cheeks. “Where'd ya learn to move and act like anyway?”  
  


“Moove morgowen moo mi mave more marwents…” answered Keith through his smooshed face.  
  


_ (Liddy: *flips through Smoosh Face for Dummies book* Oh… he said  _ **_You’ve forgotten who I have for parents…)  
  
_ **

Lance just laughed and released Keith. “Point taken! Hahaha!”  
  


At moment, Lance’s phone started ringing prompting the guy to answer it.  
  


“Hello? Oh hey Shiro!”  
  


Keith side glanced Lance watching his expression turned serious. “Got it. Let me take Sofia home first and I’ll meet you there. Later.”  
  


“I’ve seen that look before. Shadow’s got a heist planned doesn’t he?”  
  


Lance looked at Keith regretfully and sighed. “Sorry Keith. I have to go. I’ll see you at home,” he said running his hand through Keith’s hair he left the room.  
  


Keith watched him go and felt a bit of a pang in his chest when he realized Lance never got to kiss him after the play and Keith had possibly maybe had been looking forward to it. Biting his lip he rummaged through his pockets making sure he didn't leave anything behind in the dressing room as he walked out.  
  


Pidge met him by herself since Lance had taken Sofia with him.  
  


“Guess we should be heading back too,” Pidge said as Keith nodded,”....disappointed you didn't get your kiss?”  
  


“Actually kinda?” Keith replied as some of the theater group went and grabbed the costumes from the changing room and rolled them out in the cases they brought.

“Heeeehhh that's kinda cute Keith,” Pidge chuckled as Keith huffed and texted something on his phone, his face red so Pidge knew he was sending a message to Lance,”what'd you text Lance?”  
  


Keith coughed,” Nothing that concerns you come on let's hurry so we can get back to the Lion’s house.”  
  


“Oh come on you know I'm just going to find out as soon as you leave your phone by itself!”

“Hush Pidget!”

“Hey! No coming up with snarky remarks that's my job and I'm still growing!”

\-------------------------

Lance walked into the station once he parked his car after dropping Sofia off at home. He had felt his phone go off but had to wait until he was parked to read whoever texted him.  
  


“Hey Lance sorry to call you in,” Matt said as the redhead met with Lance at the entrance.  
  


“It's fine gimme a min someone texted me and I wanna see who it was,” Lance said as he was pulling his phone out he opened it, his face got a surprised expression as he stared at his phone.  
  


Wondering why he had stopped Matt peeked over and grinned.  
  


“Wow that's just adorable.” Matt teased as he read the text, _ ”I still owe you that promise, I'll wait for you when you get back so you can keep it.” _

Lance quickly pocketed his phone and coughed in embarrassment. “Mind your own Beeswax, Holt!”

“Aw come on Lance! I think it’s cute you guys are getting along so well~!” teased Matt when at that moment his own phone beeped.

Lance raised an eyebrow at Matt who looked at his phone and blushed.

“What’s wrong?” he asked sneakily sidling up to who quickly held his phone close to his chest.  
  


“Nothing! My friend just sent me a picture of herself!” explained Matt defensively as he backed up while Lance advanced on him.  
  


“Ohoooo…..so it’s a  **_Giiiirrrrlll~?_ ** ”  
  


“Lance...stay away...Don’t look at me like that…..” warned Matt getting nervous as Lance suddenly got a huge grin on his face.

“Let me see!” demanded Lance lunging at Matt who screamed and dodged.

“Stay AWAY!!!”

Lance laughed as he chased Matt around his car before finally clamoring on the roof and tackling him from above, successfully prying the phone from Matt’s hands as Lance looked at the message sent.

“Nooo! Give it back!!!” wailed Matt as Lance held him away at arm’s length while his eyes widened to see at the picture of a familiar girl in a yukata.

“Hahaha wow so I wasn't seeing things when you and Nakamori's daughter were talking practically all night~” Lance teased while Matt groaned loudly,” now isn't  **_this_ ** adorable~”  
  


“Gimme my phone back Lance!” Matt wailed.

“Fair is fair mister nosy since you peeked at my message!” Lance replied which just made Matt struggle to get the phone back even more.

“Okay I'm sorry now gimme it!” Matt said as Lance snickered one more time before tossing the phone to Matt who scrambled to catch it,”rude…”  
  


“Look who's talking.” Lance snorted.  
  


“What's going on out here?”  
  


Both turned their heads to see Shiro looking at them amused as he leaned against the side of the police station.  
  


“Well?”  
  


“Lance and Keith are finally hitting second base.”

“We are not  **_there_ ** yet! Matt’s got a picture of Nakamori’s daughter in a kimono!”

“I just asked her what she looked like in one!”

“ **_Suureeeeeeeee….”  
  
_ **

**_“Ahem?_ ** ” Shiro coughed making the two stand at attention,”Lance keep your chats PG even if I am happy you and Keith are getting along better and Matt don't do anything I wouldn't with Aoko’s picture,” Shiro teased making the two drop their jaws as Shiro turned around,”come on we have plans to discuss with the heist.”  
  


The two followed Shiro but shared a look, they'll get their chief back somehow involving Allura.

They made it to the meeting room where Lance bit down a scowl when he saw Louis standing in the middle of room looking particularly smug.

“I believe it is our turn to surprise the thief and I have an idea that’ll help us with the problem we faced last heist.” Louis said,” now here's what I have think will work rather well…”

\----------------------------------

“My my this certainly is a turn out for a masquerade party,” the mayor said looking over the larger than expected crowd,” then again we have Shadow to thank for that don't we?”

“Indeed, sir,” agreed Inari adjusting his mask. “He certainly has been the talk of the town ever since he showed up last year.”

“Is it wrong that I hope he does come though? I always find social gatherings to be quite dull…” complained the Mayor with a yawn. 

Inari gave a weak laugh just when at that moment the doors to the event hall were flung open and the most flamboyant looking pirate came waltzing in. “Pop the Champagne because Louis Cristal is hee~eeere~!” he announced fabulously striding through the crowds and making his way towards the mayor.  
  


Agent Cristal certainly was a sight to behold with his gold trimmed Captain Hook costume and the flowing giant plume trailing down from his hat. 

“Haha! Louis dear great to see you!” greeted the Mayor warmly holding the agents hands as Louis pecked the Mayor on both cheeks.

“It is great to see you too Siegbert Darling~!” chuckled the Agent good naturedly before turning to Inari and looking at him unimpressed. “Eh...Mr. Tsuneki…”  
  


“Agent,” Inari returned the greeting politely.  
  


The Mayor laughed jovially as he patted the two on the back smiling, “Now now you two this is a ball so we are suppose to have fun, at least enjoy yourselves for the evening.” Siegbert said smiling, “I see the rest of the police coming in, rather interesting a mix of pirates and other variety of costumes.”

“Yes we figured if we all wore different outfits more or less we wouldn’t attract that much attention and blend in,” Louis said,” course some of the people stuck together as a theme because costumes in a group is always better!”  
  


“I can see what you mean, Chief Shirogane certainly chose a one of a kind costume, even has four others in similar style but different color.” The Mayor said as they turned around and saw Shiro wearing a futuristic suit of armor, “My Chief Shirogane where did you ever get that costume?”  
  


“My girlfriend made it,” Shirogane chuckled as he rubbed the back of his helmet, “I couldn’t think of anything to wear honestly and Allura had fun making the others.”  
  


“It’s really comfy!” Hunk laughed grinning in his own yellow suit while Lance smirked too, “I was really envious of Shiro when he wore this last time plus these suits are awesome!”  
  


“I wasn’t so sure at first them being like flight suits but I have to admit your girlfriend knows her way around making clothes.” Matt said as he adjusted his own green helmet. He was thankful Allura used a special glass where he wouldn’t need to use his glasses under the helmet.  
  


“But you gotta admit they look pretty damn good on us~” Lance spoke up in his own blue variation with a matching gun Hunk made for him. “If we had someone to wear a red one we’d be a perfect matching set~!”  
  


_ “Too bad we couldn’t invite _ **_Keith_ ** _ ~” _ teased Matt grinning at Hunk who grinned back.  
  


_ “Gasp, you’re right Matt~ He does look really good in red~”  
  
_

Lance quickly shot the two a look as he aimed his gun threateningly at the two who walked away whistling.  
  


“By the way, how are you going to differentiate Shadow out of all the guests attending?” asked the Mayor curiously making Agent Cristal chuckle as he held out his wrist revealing a bracelet.  


“I have had all my men in attendance wear this bracelet that contains an identification chip made by our dear Matt Holt,” explained the Agent smugly. “Not even the Green Lion can hack into something like this~”  
  


“We made a pair for the both of you as well,” informed Shiro stepping forward and handing two more out to Mayor Siegbert and Inari. “We’ve passed it out to all your invited guests as well.”  
  


“Oho this should make things interesting!” The mayor said as he put it on.  
  


Inari sighed as he took the bracelet himself and slipped it on, it was a simplistic design of a single color, you probably wouldn’t even look at it twice unless you knew where it was.  
  


Shiro nodded in satisfaction as he spoke into his walkie to verify that all his men were in position as Inari signaled to the Mayor that it was almost time to start the party.  
  


The lights dimmed slightly as the mayor straightened out his suit while Inari stepped onto the stage, holding a microphone and tapped it which resulted in a high pitch squeal of feedback making everyone cringe and cover their ears briefly. Inari let out a weak laugh and a sheepish smile as he cleared his throat to resume.  
  


_ “Everyone, we will like to thank you for attending the Altea Masquerade Ball! And Now I present you your host of this party, Mayor Siegbert!”  
  
_

Everybody applauded a bit as the Mayor took his spot on stage taking the microphone from Inari and addressed the crowd.  
  


_ “Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to another wonderful Halloween night!! I hope you had fun dressing up because this night is going to be full of surprises~ So let’s have some fun and frights!” _

People cheered as music began to play and guests began to mingle. The APD kept a sharp lookout for suspicious characters in the crowd. Hunk and Matt on the other hand had sidled up to the buffet table and were helping themselves to some of the served food.

Lance leaned against a wall and sighed as he waved to some ladies who giggled and waved back. It would be nice if he could dance with Keith in a place like this. Like that ballroom scene in the play. 

At that moment, a girl with dark blue hair wearing a red ladybug themed gown and mask walked by him and gave him a flirtatious smile and wink which caught Lance off guard and made him blush a little.

Lance thought back to how good Keith looked in the ballgown in the play. Pink was surprisingly a good color on him, although red like that earlier girl’s gown would suit him better. Red was always a good color on Keith, it seemed to be his favorite considering how many red colored clothes he had. It was like he was a Power Ranger or something.  _ ‘Hmm, he can fight, do parkour and is pretty righteous. If he  _ **_was_ ** _ one, I would not be surprised….’ _

\---------------------------------------------

About an hour had passed since the party started and so far, no sign of Shadow, nor was there any particular worrying incident. Maybe save for Hunk somehow finishing off a whole plate of meatballs without anyone noticing.

Agent Cristal leaned against a pillar, scrutinizing the crowd as he sipped his champagne flute. Shiro stood by on alert glancing at every person who passed him, while occasionally politely declining women who were asking him to escort them or for a dance.  
  


Matt sat in a corner observing a small handheld tablet revealing live security footage of the place while keeping his eye on the Ball’s Centerpiece, the  _ Cuore Della Stella _ , which sat on a black velvet cushion in a glass case right in the middle of the ballroom as guests admired the many colors sparkling from it.

The party was reaching its peak when at that moment, a voice was heard speaking out, prompting the APD squad to go into  full alert.  
  


_ “Good evening, good evening Ladies and Gentlemen to this fine night of merrymaking on All Hallow’s Night~!”  _  Shadow’s voice could be heard echoing all about them.  
  


Everyone was looking around wondering where Shadow could be, except for Agent Louis, Shiro and the rest of the police force.  
  


“Matt scan the crowd now for anyone not wearing a bracelet.” Shiro said as Matt grabbed out his laptop from the bag hanging from his side and did a quick scan as everyone inside was still trying to see if they could find Shadow. The scanning was a bit slow since there was a large crowd but it didn’t take long before it honed in on not one but two figures that were in the middle of the crowd.  
  


“Two?” Hunk questioned as Shiro lead the group towards the middle with Louis next to him to see why there were two people without bracelets, although Lance and the others had a sinking feeling they knew why there were two.  
  


When they got close to where the two were located they blinked. In front of them was the cute girl he saw earlier in the ladybug gown outfit’ and a man dressed up in what appeared to be a ballroom version of Chat Noir?  
  


“......Why am I not surprised at all?” Lance groaned, “hiding in plain sight…”  
  


“Is there something we can help you with?” the sweet voice from the ladybug asked curiously.  
  


“Ma’am,” Shiro said stepping up though he kept his distance watching the two who just stared back curiously,” why didn't you receive a bracelet? If you even got one.”  
  


“Oh? We were suppose to get one I was rather wondering if we had missed out on something.” The girl said looking innocent as she looked at her partner.  
  


“I must agree it was an oversight,” the Chat chuckled,”but I'm sure there's a reason for the bracelets I assume Chief Shirogane?”  
  


“We anticipated the message we received from Shadow and took precautions, the bracelets were to  prevent a situation to last heist,” Louis said looking smug as the two looked at each other and shared a look.  
  


The ladybug curtsied and Chat bowed to them,” well we must give you props, you aren't just a face shoved into my partner’s precious police force.” The Chat Noir said,” how you fare from here is questionable.”  
  


With a giggle, the girl dressed as Ladybug poofed into red smoke making everyone surrounding them jump back up. The smoke was quickly blown away by the whipping of a cloak as Shadow smirked.  
  


“Shadow! You-” Lance sputtered realizing that Shadow was the girl.  
  


“Hmm? You really think I'd limit myself to just  **_male_ ** disguises?” Shadow chuckled.  
  


Everyone quickly to the Chat Noir who was also smirking and folding his arms.  
  


“Wait, then who is  **that** guy?!” asked Lance curiously prompting the Chat Noir to poof into white smoke as a fluttering of a white cloak was seen whipping it all away.  
  


“Hi~ Long time no see~” greeted Kaito Kid jovially leaning on Shadow’s shoulder while flashing everyone a peace sign.  
  


“Kaito Kid?!” exclaimed a lot of people in shock while some cheered excitedly.  
  


“Since its Halloween night and we are here at a special event, I thought it was only appropriate to call in some special guests and a special party game~” explained Shadow with a devious smile that made the APD uneasy.  
  


“Everybody better clear off to the side for this one~!” warned Kaito as many eagerly obeyed as the floor began clearing out.  
  


“Look!” one guest shouted pointing to the ballroom floor.  
  


The police quickly moved to their own side as they saw the familiar transformation of the floor.  
  


“How the hell do they manage this!?!” Matt gaped staring at the transformation,” we were here practically all day!?”  
  


On the floor the color started to change and soon like the dance floor it changed into a large storyboard with a road and holographic sides. KID and Shadow were moving to one side while Lance, Louis, Matt, Shiro and Hunk were on the other side.  
  


“So as a special treat we decided to have a game involving two teams, Team KID vs Team APD,” Kid said cheerfully,”pretty much a human sized board game~!”  
  


“Are you sure you're counting right?” Lance called,” it's just you two and Kid!”  
  


“Oh we brought our own players,”KID said cheerfully as the two pointed upwards to see two figures come riding down on floating discs towards Shadow and Kid as they held their hands out to receive two familiar ladies.  
  


“Gentlemen, you remember Green Lion and our esteemed White Queen~” introduced Shadow as the two ladies curtsied.  
  


“Shiro~” greeted White Queen.  
  


“Queen..” replied Shiro nodding back.  
  


“My it has certainly been awhile~” noted Green Lion giving a nod to Matt who scrunched his face.  
  


“Not long enough….” grumbled Matt in distaste.  
  


“We see we have a new face in the force, Agent Cristal is it not?” White Queen acknowledged rather coldly  to Louis who took off his hat and bowed low.     
  


“A pleasure Ladies~” said Louis sarcastically re-wearing his hat.  
  


Kid clapped his hands as blue barriers rose up around the perimeter if the giant board game keeping everyone else out, and the two groups in. “Now that we have pleasantries out of the way, let’s get to the game~ Green Lion~”  
  


GL smirked as she held up her hands revealing herself to wear a pair of black gloves with glowing green lines as she waved her hand making a giant screen appear in the air.  
  


“The rules are simple enough, we roll the dice, and the team moves according to the number shown until you reach the goal~! But be warned! There are trick spaces on the way where we have to do a challenge!” explained Green Lion using a little animation of the two KIDS to show the gameplay.  
  


“And no cheating~! Because if you do, you zapped if you step out of the boxes!” added Shadow cheerfully wagging a finger.  
  


“Oh yeah how do we know you're not gonna cheat and get excused from that?” Lance huffed.  
  


“We wouldn't do that see?” KID said as he looked at green lion and she made Shadow’s chibi get shocked on the screen when he stepped out of a square. “Oh, and Matt, we have a little gift for you~”  
  


At that moment a dove came down and dropped a pair of gloves into his hands.  
  


“These gloves will help you control the screens in the game as well. I’m sure that’s fair enough?”  
  


Matt looked surprised at the unexpected gift. “Oooh...Neato….”  
  


Shadow smirked and raised a hand. “And with that it’s GAME TIME!!!!!”  
  


The crowd cheered as lights and a giant dice appeared in the air.  
  


**_ROLL FOR ORDER!_ ** The words flashed underneath it.  
  


Lion smirked as she swiped her gloved hand towards the dice making it roll rapidly with a loud beeping before finally stopping on the number 4.  
  


Matt swallowed hard.  _ ‘ I gotta get higher than her if we want the first move…’ _ he thought to himself as he followed his rival’s actions.  
  


Everyone tensed as they watched the dice roll rapidly in the air before the beeping started to slow down as the dice came to a stop.  
  


**_NUMBER 6! TEAM APD FIRST! TEAM KID SECOND!_ ** **_  
  
_ **

“YES!” cheered Lance with a fist pump while some people cheered for the team.  
  


“Do it Matt!” encouraged Shiro as Matt gave him a smile and thumbs up before making the dice roll with a wave of his hand.  
  


**_THREE SPACES ADVANCE!  
  
_ **

Agent Cristal cast Team KID a smug look while APD quickly moved forward three boxes when it suddenly glowed as a klaxon blared about them, making the group flinch. 

 

**_RIDDLE CHALLENGE! ADVANCE 2 SPACES ON SUCCESSION!  
  
_ **

Team APD braced themselves as words formulated in the air.  
  


**_WHETHER FORWARD OR BACKWARDS, THIS VEHICLE WILL ALWAYS BE THE SAME. WHAT IS IT?  
  
_ **

An hourglass materialized in the air next to an empty textbox. The group began thinking hard while Matt crouched on the floor wracking his brains. The crowd tried to help by yelling all kinds of answers.  
  


“Porsche!?”  
  


“A Van!?”  
  


“Bicycle!”  
  


“ **Unicycle!”  
  
**

“Uh I have no idea guys…” Hunk said apologizing,” and I study a lot of cars for engineering…”  
  


“What does it mean always be the same though?” Matt groaned rubbing his head surprised they're stuck in the first question that they received from the challenge.  
  


“It's probably a trick question,” Louis frowned as he rested a hand under his chin glaring at the question himself frustrated that nothing was coming to him as well.  
  


Suddenly they heard a loud buzzer making the audience groan.  
  


**_TEAM APD FAILED TO ANSWER, TEAM KID CAN NOW STEAL THE RIDDLE CHALLENGE AND TAKE THE REWARD IF THEY ANSWER CORRECTLY!  
  
_ **

**“What!?”** Matt, Lance and Hunk exclaimed staring at the team of thieves.  
  


“It works both ways if we aren't able to do a challenge or answer you can steal it,” KID said as the question flashed again,”The answer is a  **racecar.”  
  
**

**_CORRECT TEAM KID ADVANCES TWO SQUARES  
  
_ **

**_“How the quiznak is that the right answer!?”_ ** Lance exclaimed.  
  


“It's a palindrome, a word that can be spelled the same ways forwards and backwards without changing any order of letters,” KID explained.  
  


Team APD thought about it and the three groaned facepalming along with some of the audience although many of them got a good laugh out of it.

Green Lion then swiped her hand and the dice rolled flashing before it settled down.  
  


**_THREE SPACES ADVANCE  
  
_ **

The thieves already ahead of the APD due to them stealing the question were two spots ahead as the tile they landed on their tile which flashed and they waited to see what they had to do.  
  


**_SKILL CHALLENGE! MOVE THE BLOCKS TO CREATE STEPS TO GET TO THE TOP BUT BE HASTY AND DO NOT LINGER AS THE FARTHER YOU ADVANCE THE MORE THE BLOCKS WILL DISAPPEAR! COMPLETE THE CHALLENGE WITHOUT THE TIMER RUNNING OUT OR ALL THE BLOCKS DISAPPEAR UNDERNEATH YOU AND ADVANCE FOUR STEPS.  
  
_ **

“Huh it’s strategy and speed since you can't have any redos if you make a mistake.” KID whistled as he saw the blocks appear, the first couple of rows looked already done but as both groups looked up they could see close to the middle was where they would have to start moving blocks. ”looks like there's some blocks you can't move at all so you have to take into account that.”  
  


“So who wants to-” KID asked but surprisingly Green Lion stepped up,” You sure?”  
  


“Who exactly is the strategist most of the time here?” She asked folding her arms.  
  


“White Queen,” Shadow and KID said cheekily while Green Lion huffed making a face at the two while White Queen smiled and walked right past them and looked at the blocks with a smirk.  
  


“Are they really sure it's smart to send the smallest one?” Louis asked as he looked over at the other three,” the others looked more physically able to handle this.”  
  


“Hey she's small but she can handle herself, you've never seen her fight.” Matt defended as much as he disliked Green Lion she was protecting his sister and seeing her take on Zarkon’s men on the rooftops he knew she was just as capable as her teammates.  
  


She hopped onto the first block and then a timer for five minutes appeared and she got moving, like KID had noticed the first few rows were already taken care of and she quickly jumped past them, the audience cheered as they watched the smallest member briefly look at the blocks and push them to form the steps to advance.

Even the APD team were impressed when they saw how quickly she was managing her steps and placing of the blocks when they did it have anything to hold them up they disappeared. It was when she was near the top one of the blocks was a ‘trick’ block that cracked as soon as Green Lion stepped on it that she didn't notice until Shadow shouted.  
  


“Green Lion move!! The block is going to break!” He shouted just as Green Lion felt her support drop. She fell two rows she would've fallen more if she hadn't grabbed the the side and pulled herself out and maneuvering making the last couple of rows jumping a few before she hit the bell on the top.  
  


**_SKILL CHALLENGE COMPLETE! TEAM KID ADVANCE FOUR SPACES!  
  
_ **

“Oh it's on…” Lance growled as the Shadow waved as they moved on ahead.  
  


The challenges got more and more interesting as both teams advance Team APD caught up with a few more challenges they won to make up for the first one they had missed and even Team KID weren't able to complete some which allowed the two teams to become close. From more riddles and trivia to skill challenges that ranged from simple sharpshooting to riding a mechanical bull overall the guests at the ball were enjoying themselves watching the two teams try to get to the diamond first.  
  


It was Team APD’s turn as Matt rolled the dice and he got a five advancing them right next to Team KID.  
  


**_TEAM SKILL CHALLENGE! TEST OF SPEED AND STRENGTH! ONE MEMBER FROM EACH TEAM WILL FACE OFF IN A PUSH UP CHALLENGE. COMPLETE PUSHUPS BEFORE TIME'S UP! THE HIGHER NUMBER WILL ADVANCE THEIR TEAM THREE SPACES.  
  
_ **

**_“_ ** Shiro you got this! There's no  **_way_ ** anyone can be stronger than you!” Matt said grinning slapping Shiro’s back who just laughed though his thoughts drifted to a certain someone.  
  


_ ‘I can think of one person…’   _ He thought to himself his girlfriend coming quickly to mind since she's always been strong, stronger even with his prosthetic.  
  


Two platforms appeared as he stepped forward and blinked when he saw White Queen stepping up for the challenge much to his surprise...and everybody else’s really.  
  


“We wish you good luck Shiro,” the White Queen said and Shiro didn't know why but he could practically feel her smiling at him through her mask and nodded his head.  
  


“Right back at you,” was his reply as he limbered up and got into position while Queen popped some joints and did likewise.  
  


**_3...2….1….  
  
_ **

**_*BZZT!!!*  
  
_ **

A buzzer went off at the same time the hourglass materialized as Shiro just took off into the fastest set of push ups ever. Everyone cheered loudly, shouting their encouragements.  
  


“Come on Shiro!!!” cheered Matt while Lance whistled loudly.  
  


“WhoooHOOO!!!! YEAH CHIEF!!!!” cried Hunk while Louis kept silent and stared at the counter.  
  


Only 20 seconds had passed and Shiro had already racked up about 50 pushups and he was still going strong, as people excitedly looked on watching the numbers climb rapidly.  
  


Lance smugly glanced over at team KID who appeared undeterred in the slightest. In fact, they weren’t even looking as they appeared absorbed in trying to flip poker cards into Shadow’s fedora. Lance frowned heavily in disapproval.  
  


“Hey! You’re not even gonna cheer on Queen?!” yelled Lance angrily but the group just turned to him and smirked.  
  


At that exact moment, excited cheers and gasps of amazement went around as Team APD looked towards Queen’s counter and gasped. The numbers were practically flying like crazy as Queen went at her pushups almost twice as fast as Shiro. It was like for every two push ups the Police Chief performed, Queen had already performed four.

Sweat was beginning to fly as Shiro was starting to feel the burn. Even Queen appeared to showing a little fatigue but she kept a consistent pace.  
  


“Well DAMN no wonder they weren't paying attention, come on Shiro push through the last few seconds!” Matt shouted as Shiro was starting to fall behind as the seconds were flying by.  
  


“Come on Shiro!” Hunk and Lance shouted as Shiro was grunting trying to keep a pace so he wouldn't wear himself out determined to do as many as he could. He had heard the gasps from earlier so he knew he had to keep going.  
  


Everyone was staring at the numbers as they continued to grow and when the timer got into the last couple of seconds the audience started to count down.  
  


**5….4…..3….2….1**

**_BZZZTTT  
  
_ **

Shiro groaned a bit as he didn't fall flat on his face thankfully and managed to maneuver his body and sat up as the White Queen did the same sitting next to him, both of them were breathing heavily.  
  


**_WE WILL NOW SEE THE RESULTS OF THE SKILL CHALLENGE!  
  
_ **

**_TEAM APD: 137  TEAM KID: 145  
  
_ **

**_TEAM KID ADVANCES THREE SPACES AHEAD!  
  
_ **

“Damn good job White Queen” Shiro chuckled as he stood up and held his hand out for The White Queen which she took.  
  


“We had a fun challenge Chief Shirogane and thank you for it,” The White Queen said back. With a swift turn in her heel she walked back to her Team as Shadow took his fedora back and put it on.  
  


_ “Awesome job Allura~”  _  whispered Shadow as she passed by him while the other flashed her thumbs up.  
  


Queen chuckled as lifted her mask a little to ventilate her face a little as the group advanced.  
  


The two teams were so close to the goal, neck and neck with only just 10 spaces left. Hearts were racing as Matt rolled the dice again.  
  


_ ‘Please be a 6,  _ **_Please be a 6,_ ** **_PLEASE be a 6!_ ** _ ’  _ prayed Matt hard.  
  


**_MOVE FIVE SPACES!_ ** **_  
  
_ **

“Still good!” said Matt quickly while Louis yawned.  
  


“About time, let’s get this ridiculous waste of time over with….” he said distastefully irking the rest of the Team and other, who ignored him.  
  


**_TEAM RIDDLE CHALLENGE! RESOLVE THE QUESTION BELOW! ADVANCE TO THE END!  
  
_ **

The announcement disappeared as the riddle revealed itself to everyone.

**_Eight Brothers lives in an old house where there is no electricity and no computers or any any other gadget.  
  
_ **

**_Brother-1: Reading Comics_ **

**_Brother-2: Playing Chess_ **

**_Brother-3: Writing_ **

**_Brother-4: making food for the family_ **

**_Brother-5: sleeping and snoring_ **

**_Brother-6: cleaning house_ **

**_Brother-7: watering the plants_ **

 

**_What is Brother-8 doing ?  
  
_ **

Team KID actually looked legitimately stumped this time as Shadow thought hard while Green Lion rubbed her temples. Queen appeared to rub her chin deep in thought while KID tapped his foot.  
  


“Damn, I feel like I know the answer…”he muttered.  
  


Team APD on the other hand were also thinking hard re-reading the question over and over until Lance appeared to have an idea leaned over to whisper the answer to Matt, who looked at him questioningly.  
  


“What really-?” he was about to say when the logic finally hit him. “Oooooooh……!”  
  


Team KID and the audience who was stumped as well looked over at Matt as Lance gave him a thumbs-up and nodded as everyone was curious to hear what the answer was, as Matt looked a bit more confident.  
  


“The answer is he’s playing chess with the second brother! You can’t play chess by yourself!” Matt said.  
  


Green Lion groaned,” I should’ve realized that!” while KID chuckled and shrugged.  
  


“Cest la’vie.” he said,” we’re only human it’s not surprising we would miss something like that.”  
  


**_TEAM APD ADVANCES TO THE END! TEAM APD IS THE WINNER!  
  
_ **

“Holy Quiznak we actually won!” Lance cheered as the game board surrounding them disappeared as they moved quickly up to the gem. There was an uproarious applause from both the audience cheering for the entertaining game as even the group of Thieves had to give it to them while the barriers dropped from around them.  
  


“Congratulations team APD you won fair and square,” KID said, “you played a good game~”  
  


“Ha so we won the heist this time around.” Matt said but the group of thieves just grinned back making the sinking feeling appear in their stomachs, “right?”  
  


Green Lion grinned as the two floating platforms appeared and quickly jumped on one  of them bringing out white doves as did Kid releasing them from his top hat obscuring the view.  
  


Queen giggled having for once wanting to get into the action and moved quickly grabbing Shiro and tossing him away from the case with a judo flip as she pushed Hunk out of the way.  
  


“We have vastly enjoyed playing but now it is time for work, show me how much you’ve improved Shiro.” The Queen said as Shiro got back on his feet and Hunk was trying to get his bearing back. Lance and Louis were left by the case as KID and Shadow jumped over to the two.  
  


“What the hell?! We won the game, what gives?!” demanded Lance angrily aiming his gun at the two while Shadow clicked his tongue and wagged his finger.  
  


“Now..we may of said whoever got to the gem won but we never said anything about  **_not_ ** taking it~” Shadow replied with grin whipping out his sword.  
  


“Don’t you know us at all~?” teased Kid with a fake pout, holding up his card gun.  
  


“As expected, you can’t trust a couple of thieves…” sneered Louis reaching for the sword on his belt and unsheathing a long sharp rapier, brandishing it at the thieves.  
  


Lance widened his eyes. “Holy crap, the sword was  **_real?!”  
  
_ **

Louis stepped forward, strutting a bit. “I do prefer the sword to a gun anyday, it's so much more fabulous and stylish than that brutish weapon~” he said before taking a fencer’s stance. “En guarde!”  
  


Shadow made a face at Louis while muttering,” Great” under his breath and looked like he was almost pouting as KID raised an eyebrow at his partner’s expression, “What’s wrong?”  
  


“I have to take on the agent don’t I?” Shadow sighed as his sword hung by his side, “I was really looking forward to catching up with Lance,”  
  


“Oh well, I’ll keep him busy for you alright? Just be careful!” KID laughed as he aimed his card gun at Lance and shot a few making the young man jump back as Shadow jumped down and crossed swords with Louis.  
  


“Finnneee, just remember he’s  **my** cop! You have your own detective!” Shadow shouted as he ducked a jab from Louis as his eyes narrowed as the Agent was moving around him as he blocked another swing at him as he was managing to keep his distance as they moved throughout the now empty main hall once the game was over and the cops had cleared the guests away.  
  


“Hey I’m not your anything Shadow!” Lance sputtered as he shot a few pellets at KID to counter the cards being shot at him.  
  


Shiro slid back as he withstood a kick from Queen as they went head to head in combat. Shiro whistled, clearly impressed at actually experiencing Queen’s fighting skills for himself. 

Meanwhile, Matt had grabbed a spare flying platform lying nearby and got on it, chasing Green Lion around the room, although it's kinda hard to look threatening when you’re crouching down on a flying plate looking like a scared cat. 

Hunk literally had nothing to do as he looked around for a way to help until he saw a couple of fallen drones littering the floor. An idea popped into his head as he quickly gathered up a few and ran off to the side and grabbed a couple of curtain cords, quickly tying the drones together.  
  


“Getting airsick Matt? You look a little **green~** ” Lion teased.  
  


Matt swallowed back the urge to puke as he glared. “Shut up!” he growled when he heard Hunk whistle to him.  
  


“Matt! Duck!” yelled Hunk appearing to fling something in their direction.  
  


Matt quickly dived out of the way as something appearing to be a bolo of sorts started going after Green Lion.  
  


“Whoa oh!” went Lion as she narrowly avoided the shot only to find it going back after her.  
  


Matt quickly landed near Hunk who dusted his hands. “That ought to keep her occupied for a while.”  
  


“What did you do Hunk?” asked Matt as he shook off the nausea.  
  


“I hotwired her drones to chase her,” explained Hunk with a bit of pride.  
  


“Nice…” Matt was saying until he saw Green Lion coming at them  looking furious. “Oh shit now she’s coming for us…”  
  


“Yeah, I didn’t think about that…  **RUN!!!”** yelled Hunk as the two boys hightailed away from the angry hacker. 

\---------------------------------- 

**_*Clang!* *CLANG!* SHHHIIING!!!*  
  
_ **

The clash of blade against blade echoed about as Shadow was chased into one of the dark hallways by Louis, who was revealed to be a terrifyingly adept swordsman with a far more superior skill at the blade as even the thief himself was doing his best to dodge and block the Agent’s strikes. 

Shadow was thankful he was still more agile and able to use his acrobatics to avoid the attacks, though he had to admit the agent was keeping him on his toes. Shadow grunted as he ducked behind a column as Louis made a stabbing motion.

“Something wrong Shadow?” Louis practically purred, circling around the column. Shadow moved forward as Louis moved his head slightly out of the way,”ooooo just as determined as the first time I saw you,”

“Haha, that's nice to know,” Shadow smirked back holding his sword up to parry the blow,” I can't say the same about you though,”

“Oh? Guess I'll have to change your mind about that sooner or later,” Louis said as in a burst of speed nearly made Shadow stumble but he managed to catch himself against the wall.  


“I doubt that,” Shadow retorted and just as he was about to lunge forward, he felt a wave of killing intent as a strong hand grabbed him quickly twisting his arm behind followed by a stabbing pain in his neck, making him cry out in surprise as Louis’s smirk got wider.  
  


**_“Maybe sooner than you believe Shadow~”_ **

\--------------------------

KID froze when he felt something off just as he got the gem out of the case as Hunk and Matt had collided with Lance causing them to fall on him.  
  


At that moment the rest of the APD had returned to assist making KID click his tongue.  
  


“White Queen we have to go!” KID shouted in a serious voice that  made Green Lion and White Queen drop what they were doing and took off after KID.  
  


“Wait, Where’s Shadow?” asked Lion worriedly looking around as they kept running down a dark hallway, with the rest of the APD hot on their heels.  
  


“I saw him go down this way!” replied KID but something was bugging him a lot.  
  


Just then they the clash of blades and pained grunts getting louder as they saw sparks fly between blades as they saw Shadow still fighting Louis. One hard slash from the Agent forced Shadow back as he stumbled into Queen who propped him against her. Louis grinned and brandished his sword and them while multiple guns were heard cocking and aimed at them from behind by the APD.  
  


“KID get us out of here!” ordered Queen as the group huddled together while KID tossed down a few smoke bombs.  
  


People coughed as the smoke cleared while Lance just folded his arms. “Oh wow...they’re gone...I so did not see that coming….” he said bluntly earning looks from the surrounding officers.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

A green grappling hook shot up on a roof and hooked onto the edge as Green Lion came sailing up with Shadow while KID followed closely behind carrying Queen.  
  


They landed on the roof and continued until they were away from the area, once they landed KID tossed the gem to White Queen who was surprised nearly dropping it as KID leaned over Shadow holding his head. Usually KID or Shadow are the ones that would check the gem.  
  


“Just hold it up and if it changes to a blood red and you see a jewel inside of it than that's Pandora,” KID said his eyes never leaving Shadow as he looked him over concerned.

“Shadow are you okay?” Green Lion asked as Shadow looked up at the others, Allura checking the gem since they didn't need the masks anymore and use their code names.

“Yeah just a bit sore, that agent is tougher than he looks,” Keith sighed as he stood up and rubbed his neck, but Kaito grabbed his hand and peered at his neck closely,” Kai…”

“Something happened I know I felt something was off when we got to you,” Kaito said seriously, he couldn't see anything but that just made him more worried,” did anything happen when you fought that guy?”  
  


Keith was silent and Kaito huffed and grabbed his face as Shadow’s face.

“I can't remember I was mostly focusing on not getting kabobed by The Agent.” Keith replied as Kaito still didn't look very happy and was concerned.

“Let's just do a scan just to reassure nothing happened okay?” Kaito asked and Keith sighed giving into his brother.

“Alright fine. If it'll make you happy,” Keith said as Kaito nodded kissing Keith’s forehead before they headed back to the Lion’s House.

\-------------------------------------

Keith sighed as he laid against the couch blankets pulled up around him, there wasn't anything in the scanner that picked up anything foreign in his body. But Allura, Pidge and Kaito wanted him to tell them if he felt weird or anything at all, which he promised.  He snuggled into the warm blankets to avoid the night’s chilly air downstairs in the living room, he could feel his face heating up but he was going to keep to his promise. He yawned deciding to take a nap and wait.

\-----------------------------------------------

Hunk yawned loudly as he and Lance finally got home. “Ugh….I’m beat...I’m heading up first…..Night, Lancey…”  
  


“Night Hunky….” yawned Lance tossing the bags with the Paladin costumes in the Hall closet.  
  


The heist really had him more exhausted than usual, too much to even make the effort to climb the stairs as he shuffled his way into the common room hoping to nap on the couch. Imagine his surprise when he finds a large lump under the blanket. Gingerly, he peeled away the comforter to find a perfectly snuggled up Keith who appeared to be sleeping until he shivered a little at being exposed and sat up slowly blinking blearily.

  
“Mmm...hello…” he mumbled with a small sleepy smile at Lance.

  
“Hey Keithy~ Watcha doin down here?” asked Lance endearingly stroking Keith’s hair as he sat next to him, letting Keith fall back onto his lap and snuggle closely to his body.

  
Keith really looked like a cute little kitten with his sleepy smiling expression looking up at Lance and poking his cheek.  _ “Yakusoku…” _ he mumbled.

  
“What was that?”

 

_ “Kissu o shite~ Yakusoku ze~” _ he said, his sleepy smile getting bigger, making Lance’s heart throb so hard that he completely forgot how tired he was. Granted, he didn’t know a word of Japanese but he had a pretty good idea what Keith was talking about.  
  


Swallowing a little and wetting his lips Lance bent down to kiss Keith when suddenly Keith’s eyes popped wide open and grabbed the other by the shoulders. Before Lance could realise what was going on, he suddenly found himself lying down on the couch and Keith straddling him, gripping his wrists.  
  


“Keith? Wha-?”  
  


Lance looked a little uneasy at the predatory expression on Keith’s face as the Asian licked his lips hungrily, his lavender eyes practically glowing in the dark. Lance struggled against Keith’s grip but the guy had a really strong hold on him.  
  


“Keith? Ow! You’re hurting me let go!”Lance protested struggling against Keith who was leaned in towards him slowly.  _ ‘This is kinda scary…’ _

_ “You belong to me Lance and no one else…” _ he heard Keith growl into his ear making Lance gasp.

“Keith? What are you say-?!” Lance was about to demand when suddenly Keith went limp and collapsed onto the other.

“Keith?... Keithy?... Keith-a-roo?...” Lance called out to Keith only to responded with light snoring as the Asian wrapped his arms around his body once more and snuggled peacefully leaving a very emotionally confused Lance trapped under him.

\-------------------------------------------

Wine was relaxing in her boudoir while Sangria was back in her skimpy maid outfit giving her mistress a red wine foot bath, sipping some from a glass at the same time when her phone rang.  
  


Wine casually picked up the phone and held it to her ear. “Speak Sake…”  
  


_ ::Mission was successful Ma’am….I believe we should be clear to proceed.::  
_

Wine smirked proudly as she lifted her foot out of the bath and held in front of Sangria’s face who looked at it hungrily. Wine gave her a small nod of approval as Sangria enthusiastically licked the liquid of Wine’s delicate foot.

 

“Very good, Sake~ Good work~ Pass the praise on to Champagne would you dear?”

 

_ ::Post-haste My Lady~::  _ replied Sake before Wine finally hung up and settled back on her chair smirking and chuckling to herself. 

  
_ ‘Everything you cared about Yuen...will be rightfully  _ **_mine_ ** _ soon enough…’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**
> 
>  
> 
> _“I think it’s best if we don’t talk for a while….” said Keith in a cold tone of voice that cut Lance deep to the core as he watched Keith adjust his bag on his shoulder and leave the room quickly._
> 
>  
> 
> _The meaning of Keith’s words quickly dawned on Lance as he quickly vaulted over the couch and ran after him._
> 
>  
> 
> _“What? NO! Keith I-!” ***SLAM!*** went the front door in Lance’s face._


	9. Jenga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become a bit more tense between Keith and Lance as they continue to test out a relationship between them while Keith just wants to figure things out and Lance is getting worried for Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dominoes continue to fall bit of angst here so just a bit of a warning!

A phone rang in the darkness as a slim figure who was walking paused and pulled out the device.   
  


“Yes?”   
  


****_::Ma’am they've made a move we are keeping a close eye on them but something changed last night.::  
  
_

“Keep your distance and keep an eye on them, I want tabs on any movement at all at this point. I refuse to take any chances.”   
  


She said tightly,”Inform Spirit of the update as well.”   
  


:: **_Yes Ma’am, we will let you know if anything else happens.::_ ** the voice replies as the figure nodded.   
  


“ You don't want to be seen and have him inform me about his target as well if they're moving I need constant updates on him as well.” She demanded.   
  


**_::I'll let him know take care.::_ ** the voice said before hanging up.   
  


The figure clenched her fist tightly around the phone glaring at it.

“Not this time Wine…” She murmured darkly,” once was more than enough and that's all you're going to get…”

Shoving the phone back into her coat she continued along her way.

\---------------------

Keith glanced worriedly at Lance who looked like he was about to keel over at any moment. When he woke up he was still downstairs with Lance under him for some reason, he tried to remember if he woke up when Lance for back but then again that fight with the Agent had worn him out.

The two of them were walking to class together alone, Keith had asked Hunk and Pidge to let them go ahead while Lance was stumbling around his room getting ready for class.

He pulled his cat-eared beanie tighter around his ears since the weather was extra chilly today, grumbling about Kaito changing out his closet. He was wearing a dark grey winter coat with a red scarf, black pants and boots which was probably keeping him warmer than any previous clothes he had in his closet.

Lance looked like he was trying not to fall asleep as he stood as he had a hand knitted scarf with different shades of blue wrapped around his neck over a dark navy winter jacket, grey slacks. Keith glanced over at his watch and saw they had plenty of spare time before classes and he got an idea.

Lance broke out of his haze when he felt Keith’s hand taking his and tugging gently in the other direction.

“Keith?” Lance asked a bit warily half expecting the incident from last night to return, but all he got was a concerned look from Keith.

“We have some spare time and Rax told me about this really good coffee place near campus that always wakes him up,” Keith said pulling Lance in the other direction,” you look like you need something strong come on I'll treat this time, okay?”

Without waiting for a reply be pulled Lance outside the campus and into the sidewalk heading to the coffee shop. The last thing he wanted was for Lance to fall asleep and get in trouble, also he couldn't remember what happened last night and thought Lance was off today because he didn't stay up and wait for him like he promised.

Not wanting to let the guilt eat at him he wanted to sit down and talk with Lance if he really did keep his promise, so the coffee was a good excuse as well and Lance really looked like he could use it. Keith pulled Lance into a quaint looking coffee shop that had a few people in line.   
  


“H-here we are,” Keith said as he pulled his scarf off a bit, his face slightly pink from the cold wind outside and looked at Lance, his hand still in his,” Come on,” Keith insisted.

“So bossy aren't you,” Lance chuckled tiredly as Keith looked at him.

“Only because you look like you're going to fall asleep where you stand,” Keith huffed back, squeezing his hand as they slid into a corner booth so they could have some privacy. 

Lance laughed weakly. He was glad to see his adorable Keith back. Seeing that aggressive side of Keith last night freaked him out so much that he couldn’t sleep a wink. Lance shivered a little when he recalled how predatory Keith looked, pinning him down, being rough with him.  __ ‘Man that was kinda scary… but admittedly, kinda titillating… Hey! Down boy Junior!’   
  


Lance fidgeted uncomfortably as he crossed his legs to hide the half boner he was getting. 

Keith noticed Lance’s discomfort and downcast his eyes to the table.  _ ‘Oh great… he must really be mad at me…  _ ‘ Keith thought, completely misreading Lance.  _ 'I gotta make it up to him… ‘ _

“I’ll go order us some coffee!” offered Keith standing up suddenly and brisk walking his way to the counter. 

Lance heaved a sigh of relief, uncrossing his legs as his whole body finally relaxed. Lance placed his head on the table and closed. His eyes hoping to maybe nap a bit while waiting. 

He must have dozed off at some point because he suddenly awoke when something warm pressed against his cheek. Keith flinched a little in surprise as he held out a coffee cup. 

“I… got us Pumpkin Spice… that’s your favorite… right?” Keith asked with such a hopeful expression that Lance just melted. Internally he squealed at how adorable Keith was looking at him.   
  


“Mmhmm, can't go wrong with seasonal flavors,” Lance said as he took the cup and felt the warmth through the cup as he had to hold himself from hugging Keith when the hopeful expression changed into one of relief and smiling back at him making him look even more precious.   
  


“I'm glad…” Keith sighed relieved sliding into the booth next to Lance.

Lance could smell how fresh the coffee was and took a small sip to test how hot it was and he was hit with a pretty intense shot of caffeine.

“Holy quiznak this stuff really wakes you up!” Lance said as he looked a the cup and Keith couldn't help but chuckle at Lance’s expression,”why haven't I found this place before!?”

“It's a small cafe and kinda hidden if you don't really look, I was surprised too when Rax showed me,” Keith replied as he took a sip of his own drink letting out a quiet sigh,” and I requested they make yours a bit stronger.”   
  


“Mmm thanks for that Keithy,” Lance said fondly nudging the other boy’s shoulder making Keith chuckle before a calm silence fell between the two, the only sounds being the quiet classical music being played from the speakers and the occasional orders being called out.   
  


“Hey Lance? I'm...sorry.” Keith said as he looked over at the brown haired make next to him. He looked a bit more awake but Keith could still see the bags under his eyes and and reached forward to touch Lance’s face. Since they were in a private booth Keith didn't feel as embarrassed showing affection to Lance.

Lance let Keith turn his head but he was confused. Why was Keith apologizing? Unless did he remember what happened last night?

“What...what are you apologizing for?” Lance asked almost nervously.

“I wanted to wait for you downstairs but I fell asleep...I don't remember waking up until the morning with you with me,” Keith said biting his lip becoming nervous again he really didn't want Lance upset at him,”...I'm sorry I couldn't keep the promise you must be upset with me.”

Lance faulted a bit.  _ ‘Oh thank god….’ _ he thought in relief. “Aw Keith, don’t worry about it. You were tired last night. Besides, there are plenty of chances to fulfill your promise after all~”   
  


Keith blushed when Lance did that raised one eyebrow smirk he always does when he was being charming while Lance himself gushed internally at Keith’s reaction.   
  


_ ‘Dammit...he’s adorable…’  _ they both thought simultaneously about each other when suddenly Keith’s watch started beeping.

“Woah-oh! Lance we gotta run, or we’ll be late!”

“What?! Crap!” 

The two quickly grabbed their coffee and hightailed it out of the coffee shop to classes, unaware that someone was watching them from the booth next to them. 

The person watched the two run past them before lowering his hat and leaving the booth. 

\---------------------------- 

They made it into the building with some time to spare as Lance looked a lot more functional as they were breathing heavily.

“Okay so I have to go but I'll see you around?” Lance asked grinning.

Keith just nodded standing up straight.

“Yeah,” Keith said and was about to head off to his own class when Lance spun him around and pushed his beanie up to kiss his forehead before he ran off.

“I'll see you later kitten!” Lance laughed as Keith’s face exploded red.

“Don't call me that Lance!” Keith shouted back before he was running off to his own class. He literally slid into his seat next to Rax just as the professor was going to start his lesson. Keith thanked deities above his first class wasn't Professor Verdot’s.   
  


“What happened, took a detour today?” Rax snickered poking Keith’s still red face,” or did you get distracted?”   
  


“You're horrible…” Keith grumbled.

“I'm your friend which therefore means I get teasing rights.” Rax smirked.

Keith just grumbled as he pulled out his notebooks and started to take notes trying to ignore Rax’s teasing and the happy feeling that Lance wasn't upset with him.

\--------------------

“Okay what has you so perky when your face screams the living dead?” Bart asked as Lance practical skipped into his class sitting next to Bart.

“I have no idea what you are talking about~”

Bart just raised an eyebrow at Lance. “Something good happened?”

Lance just scoffed and took out his notes. “As a matter of fact yes. But what Keith and I do is none of your business.”

“I never actually mentioned Keith. But how  _ Interesting~” _

Lance just made a face at Bart who just gave him an annoying shit-eating grin.

\------------------------------------

Lance sighed heavily as he sat on the couch in the clubroom after classes while the Triplets and Pidge just stared at him off to the side.   
  


“What’s up Lance? He’s been sitting there smiling like an idiot ever since he got in here,” wondered Pidge glancing up from her laptop.   
  


“You don’t know either? Darn…” clicked Sage, snapping his fingers.   
  


Bayleaf walked up to Lance and waved a hand in front of his face but got nothing but a small laugh from him and that was it.

“Wow he's seriously out of it,” Bayleaf blinked,” I've never seen Lance like this before. It's like his head is in another world.” She poked Lance’s face and all she got was a mild swipe,”weeeeeirrrd.”

“Yeah was he like this in the morning?” Cilantro asked moving some files around the room, they managed to work out a system and were making sure it was all in order.

“Hmm...actually Lance had looked like hadn’t slept all night,” Pidge said folding her arms,” he was crashing and bumping into things before we had to help him to his room otherwise he would've fallen down the stairs.”

“Wasn't there a heist last night? I heard it was awesome with the game board and the stuff that went down.” Sage recalled tapping his chin,” maybe he was exhausted?”

“Yeah but that wouldn't explain why he's grinning like a loon right now,” Bayleaf replied as she had taken Lance’s state as a challenge and was balancing stuff on Lance’s head.

“Don't put anything breakable sis,” Cilantro sighed knowing it was useless to stop Bayleaf,” was there anything else that happened that morning Pidge?”

Pidge thought hard for a moment.“Well we did kinda found him lying frozen under Keith this morning.”

The Ramsays all raised their eyebrows at her making Pidge quickly shake her head. “They were  **fully clothed** . Anyways, that was everything. Keith was fresh as a daisy, Lance was about as fresh as stale bread.”

Sage blinked a bit. “Now that just leaves more questions than answers. I fear to ask.”

“Amen to that brother,” agreed Cilantro folding his arms.

“Aaaaand Perfection!” cheered Bayleaf hopping up and down while clapping victoriously as she managed to balance all her books, a couple of traffic cones, and a ridiculous variety of hats pulled from god knows where on a still dazed Lance’s head.

The Ramsay brothers just exchanged looks with Pidge and sighed while shaking their heads.

\---------------------------------

Keith gingerly touched his forehead while he sat under the tree in his special secret spot and sighed. 

“Well, it looks like the Princess is thinking about someone  _ once upon a dream~” _ a familiar voice  teased making Keith turn to see Winnie looking down at him smiling.   
  


“Hi, Winnie…” greeted Keith trying to hide his blush.   
  


“What’s up Sweetie~?” asked Winnie as she sat down next to him and removed a small red bottle from her purse.

“N-nothing’s up! Why would you say that?” sputtered Keith just as Winnie spritzed herself with the liquid as a sweet scent filled Keith’s nostrils.

“Oh nothing~ How do you like my perfume~?” she asked as Keith inhaled the smell when suddenly his eyes clouded over for a moment as he became docile and smiled at Winnie.

“It smells lovely my lady~” he commented taking Winnie’s hand delicately. “It has a certain, classy quality~ A perfect match for your beauty~”

Winnie giggled as she crooked a finger under Keith’s chin. “Well aren’t you just a charmer~”   
  


Suddenly Keith snapped back to reality with a small gasp. “Woah...uh..sorry...I-I had no idea what came over me.”   
  


Winnie just gave a small laugh and waved it off. “Don’t worry about it. I heard about the famous Kuroba charm~ I’m honored to experience it in person~”

Keith smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. “Hey Winnie? Can I ask you some advice?”

Winnie just smiled and tilted her head.

\-----------------------------

“I just can’t get him out of my head Winnie. I mean, I really do care about him, but I don’t know how different is what I feel about him is from how I feel about my family?” Keith questioned lying down on Winnie’s lap as the girl played with a lock of his hair.   
  


Winnie nodded solemnly while running her fingers through his hair. “Oh sweetie~ You poor innocent Cinnabon you~”   
  


Keith made a face at that but also had a confused look which just made Winnie giggle at him.   
  


“What's that suppose to mean?” Keith asked pouting up at Winnie who shook her head and patted his.   
  


“Nothing dearie, now let's see about this problem of yours,” Winnie said humming,” let me put it this way Keith. You and your brother are close correct?”   
  


“Yeah?”   
  


“Think about it this way, does your brother kiss you?”   
  


“Urgh  **_yesssss…_ ** ”   
  


“Hehehe alright now think about when your brother kisses you and then think about when  **_Lance_ ** kisses you.” Winnie said.

Keith sighed as he closed his eyes thinking about when Kaito kissed him compared to when Lance kisses him.

She watched Keith’s expression form one of something gross as his face scrunched up even sticking out his tongue out a bit. Then she watched as Keith’s face seemed to relax and she could see Keith’s face start to get warm as he raised his hand to unconsciously brushed his fingers across his forehead. He opened his eyes and Winnie smiled down at him.

“I can already see the difference,” Winnie said as Keith sat up next to the girl,” you just have to really think about it in a perspective, from what I could see your feelings for your brother and Lance differ.”

“But that's when I was thinking about kissing them, I still care for them a lot.” Keith sighed feeling like he was going around in circles. 

“You’ll figure it out Keith, I'll always be around if you wish to talk about this.” Winnie said as she stood up as did Keith,”now I have a little meeting of my own but just think about it Keith okay? You'll figure it out.”

“Thanks Winnie,” Keith sighed,”I really appreciate you helping me. I better go now it's been awhile since I've sat here.”

Keith made sure he had everything before he walked off as Winnie smiled waving back.

\-------------------------------

Lance still had that silly grin on his face practically the rest of the day and Bart wouldn't stop bothering him now that he knew it involved Keith.

Speaking of the adorable Asian Lance had barely seen him since this morning, he was kinda hoping to run into him at the club but Keith hadn't shown up. Though he did get a few lumps from Bayleaf using him as a balance board.

“Hmm maybe since he treated me to coffee I could take him out again…” Lance said thoughtfully. He remembered when he took Keith to the burger place by the beach and really loved the burgers there. “I’ll ask him back at the house.”   
  


At that moment, Lance bumped into someone, knocking him over.  
  


“Oof!” went Lance losing his balance when suddenly a hand grabbed his while another arm wrapped around his waist and caught him. 

“You ok, Lance?” asked a concerned voice. 

“Oh… Hi Keith,” went Lance upon seeing his ‘saviour’. 

Keith gave a good natured smile as he helped Lance straighten up. Lance wanted to pull away but he felt Keith tighten his grip on his wrist and pulled his body closer. Suddenly, Keith’s eyes glazed over a bit as that predatory smile from last night appeared on his face.    
  


_ “Fancy bumping into you here, Lance~” _ Keith purred rather unnaturally but his voice made Lance can’t help but shiver.    
  


“Keith? Ow… please let go…” pleaded Lance a bit as he tried to wiggle out of Keith’s grip."Seriously… ow… you’re really hurting me….OW! LET GO!”   
  


At that moment Keith snapped back to reality and quickly dropped Lance, blushing brightly when he realized people were looking.  
  


“I-I'm sorry! Sorry Lance…” Keith said as Lance looked at him oddly and a bit concerned as he rubbed his wrist trying to soothe the ache. He looked at the crowd waving them away with his good hand until it was him and Keith alone,” I...don't know what happened…”

“Are you okay Keith?” Lance asked as he kept some space between him and Keith before something like that happened again. It was almost like what happened last night and was wondering if he really didn't remember what happened. Though his nose twitched and made a face at the slightly strong scent coming from Keith as well.

“I think so...I honestly don't know what came over me are you sure you're okay? You don't need to see Dr. Miho?” Keith asked wanting to reach over but didn't want to hurt Lance again.

“Nah it's fine gimme some ice and it'll be good, by the way did something spill on you? You have a strong scent on you that wasn't there this morning..” Lance asked as Keith blinked and took a whiff of his sleeve and he recognized the scent.

“Oh I was talking to Winnie earlier and she had this new perfume she sprayed on,” Keith replied,”it must've caught onto me…” 

Lance made a sour face at the mention of the girl and quickly tried to change the subject,” so are you hungry?”

Keith blinked but nodded.

“Haven't eaten anything since lunch,” Keith said.   
  


“Alright let's stop by the Lion House and you change into something that doesn't smell like   **_her_ ** and  I'll get some ice for my wrist okay?” Lance said he headed towards the house and Keith quickly caught up with the Latino’s long strides.

“Alright,” Keith replied as he walked next to him, he glanced over to Lance and reached out with his hand and held onto the sleeve of other’s dark blue jacket and pressed against his side gently,”.....I'm really sorry Lance…”   
  


Recalling what happened earlier, Lance unconsciously moved away from Keith."It’s fine... “

Feeling a little hurt, Keith withdrew his hand just followed Lance quietly to the Lion House. 

\------------------------------------ 

Once back in his room, Keith changed out of his clothes, giving them one more sniff. It was quite a nice fragrance, sweet with a slight smell of grapes. 

Suddenly, Keith felt himself feel a little woozy as his eyes glazed over again. A small smile came on his face once more as he lifted his Kid Watch and activated it. 

\---------------------------- 

“Damn…” seethed Lance a little in pain as he ran his wrist under cold water. It was really bothering him, how possessive Keith seemed. It was like Keith was an entirely different person. 

At that moment Lance felt his phone vibrate from an incoming call. Drying his hands, Lance quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it.    
  


“Hello?”   
  


**_::Hello yourself, Copper~::_ ** a familiar coy voice flirtatiously greeted him.    
  


__ “Shadow?!”  
  


****_::The one and only~::  
  
_

Lance looked around and out in the hallway to make sure Keith wasn’t coming down before quickly ducking behind the counter.    
  


“What do you want?”   
  


****_::What? I can’t call my One and Only personally?::  
  
_

“I’m not  **your** ****_anything!"  
  
_

****_::You will be soon enough~::  
  
_

Lance tensed a bit at the thief's tone."What is  _ that _ supposed to mean?!”   
  


****_::I always get what I want, Lance~ Even if it means I get rid of the competition… say a certain dorm mate of yours~ Keith, I believe~::  
  
_

“You stay away from him…” growled Lance threateningly.    
  


****_::So he is the one that is distracting you from me. You two looked quite cozy on the couch the other night. ::  
  
_

_ “Da fuck!  _ ****_Are you stalking me?!”  
  
_

****_::Wouldn’t you like to know?::  
  
_

“Shadow I swear if you-!”   
  


**_::Well this has been a pleasant chat~ I’ll just leave you a little personal message, cutie~_ ** **_I’m going to steal your most precious treasure._ ** ****_::  
  
_

“Wait, what?!”   
  


**_::Love you~!::_** chirped Shadow before a click and a dial tone followed soon after.  
  


Lance growled in frustration and looked like he was about to throw his phone when he heard footsteps enter the kitchen to find Keith looking a bit taken aback. 

“Lance?” Keith asked quietly looking concerned at the other male who looked furious by the counter but remained where he stood, unsure if Lance wanted him close again.   
  


So he was surprised when Lance strode over to him and hugged him protectively, pressing Keith tightly against him. His arms reached up and wrapped around Lance’s torso as he buried his head into the crook of Lance’s neck sighing relieved.   
  


“I won't let anything happen to you Keith…” Lance said confusing Keith but the shorter boy didn't bother reading into it, just happy that Lance wanted to be near him again.

“Okay….are we still getting food?” He asked as Lance pulled away slightly,”I can drive.”

“In this cold weather Keithy? No way we’re taking my car.”’ Lance huffed making Keith pout,” come on I Know this perfect place for a cold weather Shabu-Shabu.”

“The hot pot kinda place? That does sound good,” Keith said smiling back.

“Good lets because the weather has been freezing lately and I need something warm right about now,” Lance said and couldn't help but add,”though if we shared the same bed again I'm sure we’d be plenty warm~”

“ **_Lance!!”_ ** Keith exclaimed his face burning making the other one laugh and feel more at ease with Keith.

“What? We already did that twice so what's a third time hmmmm?” Lance grinned making Keith turn redder and sputter as they headed to the garage and he, himself laughing.

\-----------------------------------

Keith sighed as he was brushing his teeth, pouting a bit from Lance’s teasing about sharing a bed once they got back from eating. Even if he had a point both the times he had been exhausted and tired and it had just happened, to do it consciously….

“Ah nope don't think I can do that yet….” Keith said shaking his head as his face felt warm, it got even warmer when Lance had given him a chaste kiss on the cheek before they went inside the Lion’s House.

Leaning over the sink he spat out the toothpaste and rinsing his mouth out when he pulled back to check if he missed anything he let out a surprised cry and stumbled back into the rack of towels and toiletries behind him.   
  


“ _ Keith!? Are you okay!?” _ Pidge asked from outside the door.   
  


Keith swallowed hard when he reaches out and touched the glass, instead of his reflection he was seeing Shadow smirking back at him. 

_ “Keith?!”  _  Pidge called again knocking on the door.

“Fine!! Fine! One of the spare rolls of TP fell off the shelf and I nearly fell!” Keith quickly shouted back.

“ _ Alright.” _ Pidge replied going back to whatever she was doing as Keith moved back to the mirror but all he saw was his own reflection once more.

Keith shook his head and rubbed his face. “I must be tired….yeah...tired...that’s it….”He muttered to himself leaving the bathroom and quickly getting into bed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Lance was tossing and turning in his bed having a nightmare.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Lance and Keith were sitting on that cliff side overlooking the ocean snuggling close to each other.  _

_ Keith had his head rested on Lance’s shoulder and was sighing contently. “It’s beautiful….~” he sighed in content.  _

_ Lance chuckled, nuzzling Keith’s hair. “Not as beautiful as you~” he said suddenly pushing Keith down. _

_ Lance and Keith were suddenly lying in a bed covered in rose petals with candlelight all about them while their shirts were both off. Keith was smiling lovingly at Lance as he wrapped his arms around the Cuban and pulled him closer. _

_ “I Love you Keith~” whispered Lance endearingly hugging Keith tightly when he suddenly heard a familiar chuckle. _

__ All of a sudden, Lance felt himself get flipped over onto the bed and had his arms pinned to the side of his head looking up at a shirtless Shadow who loomed over him smiling seductively as he licked his lips.   
  


_ “I’m gonna have you Lance~ Whether you like it or not~” purred Shadow into Lance’s neck making the Cuban shiver in fear and pleasure. _

__ “Wh...Where’s Keith?! What have you done to him?!” demanded Lance angrily as Shadow pulled back and smirked, before pointing to the side.  
  


__ Lance followed Shadow’s finger and looked horrified see Keith against a wall clad in nothing but boxers with his arms chained above him. A dark female chuckle echoed around as Winnie appeared from the darkness holding a glass of red wine in her hand as she sauntered up to Keith and placed her arms around him.  
  


_ Keith looked at Lance weakly as he watched Winnie press herself against Keith and lick his ear, making Keith moan a bit before she shot Lance a mocking look.  _

_ “Give it up Lance~ Keith is mine~” she declared as she slowly leaned in to kiss Keith. _

_ “No! Get away from him! Keith!” yelled out Lance trying to struggle but he couldn’t move his body as Shadow mockingly laughed and tightly gripped his chin. _

_ “Now that  _ **_he’s_ ** _ out of the way~ Where were we~?” purred Shadow as he slowly leaned in to Lance who closed his eyes tightly. _

_ “No!” yelled Lance struggling hard.- _

_ \------------------------------------------------------ _

**_“_ ** **GET OFF ME!”** exclaimed Lance bolting up so suddenly that he lost his balance and fell off his bed with a thump, causing Hunk to wake up in shock.   
  


“Hah-huh-What?!” went Hunk blearily as he yawned at looked at his alarm clock before noticing Lance upside down on the floor. “Ugh...Lance….it’s like 3 am....”

Lance groaned as he sat back up, leaning against his bed and held his head in his hands. When Hunk didn’t hear anything from Lance he rubbed his eyes some more and saw his friend in some sort of distress.

“Hey you okay?” Hunk asked looking closer at Lance.

“Nightmare...I think it might be stress…” Lance said rubbing his face as he could still vividly see Shadow on top of him and Keith trapped against the wall with Wine pressed against him. Just that thought alone sent waves of anger through him.

“Well that last heist was a doozy and we still have our stuff and projects before Christmas Break,” Hunk said as he got out of bed and helped Lance back into his own, “maybe just take it easy?”

“Maybe…” Lance replied pressing the palms of his hands against his face trying to get his head together, “maybe tomorrow will be better…”

“See there you go Lance. Now come on let’s get some sleep.” Hunk said crawling back into bed, pulling the blankets over him and easily falling back asleep. Lance did the same but he ended up staring at the ceiling for awhile before exhaustion crept onto him and he fell into an uneasy sleep.

\-------------------

Lance was wrong the next day was hardly any better. He kept looking at Keith half expecting him to suddenly switch moods like he did yesterday, the two of them had headed out to the place for coffee in the morning but Lance wasn’t exactly paranoid but he was a bit tense and on edge. The two had some quiet talk and Keith looked a bit out of it.

When the two separated to go to their own class Lance just reached over and hugged Keith, Shadow’s words echoing in his head and the look Winnie had in his dreams too. The shorter asian didn’t say anything but gave him a small smile as they walked away, Lance watching Keith until he disappeared into another hallway before heading to his own class. Lance was tense almost the whole day what made it worse was as he turned the corner he saw Winnie talking to Keith rather too close for comfort whispering something as Keith just scratched his cheek and replied back. A possessive growl nearly broke from his lips he was about to go over there and grab Keith away from Winnie but he could go over he felt someone tap his shoulder spinning around he saw a concerned looking Bart.   
  


“Hey Lance it’s like five till our next class what’s up man?” Bart asked as Lance turned back and saw Winnie and Keith walking off together.

“Nothing,” He replied tartly shoving his hands into his pockets and walked past Bart who just raised an eyebrow and followed after Lance. 

It didn’t help when Keith and Lance ran into each other that Lance was still visibly upset especially when he could smell Winnie’s perfume much stronger on Keith this time around as they walked back to the Lion’s house.

“You’re spending a lot of time with Winnie…” Lance said glancing at Keith who looked back at him frowning.

“We’re just talking Lance and she’s my friend I’m allowed to talk to other people besides Pidge, Hunk, Rax, The Ramsey siblings, Robin and Bart.” Keith replied back to the darker skinned male next to him, “I thought you said you were going to take it easy when it came to Winnie?”

“I am!” Lance said though he was grumbling, and his fist tightened around his school bag,  “I’m just concerned that’s all.”

“I don’t see why Lance, she’s harmless.” Keith replied shaking his head, “I have to skip lunch with you this time, Professor Verdot gave us a project and I’m helping Rax, meeting him in the library later. I just have to grab some stuff from my room.”

“Fine, I have some stuff I have to work on and arrange some club stuff too.” Lance stated, even as they were walking Lance still unconsciously kept some space between them and Keith even though he noticed didn’t say anything about it once they got to the Lion’s House, “guess I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah I guess…” Keith mumbled back quickly heading upstairs to grab his things while Lance threw his bag onto the floor by the couch, falling onto the furniture and started to curse in Spanish. 

_ ‘Stupid Dream! Stupid Shadow! Stupid Bordeaux!’ _ grumbled Lance hitting his head against a pillow. 

\--------------------------------------- 

Keith sadly packed his books while releasing a big sigh. Lance was acting really uneasy around him. It was almost like when Keith first moved in all over again. One moment Lance was embracing him, the next he was getting all jumpy and biting people’s heads off. Just what was going through Lance’s mind? 

Keith gave another discouraged sigh again as he went down. He peeked into the common room to see Lance’s feet sticking out over the side of the couch.    
  


At first, Keith wanted to turn and leave immediately but instead he walked up to the couch and peeked over to see Lance curled up on his side, sulking.  
  


“Lance? Are you ok?”

“I’m just  **_peachy_ ** ….” came the reply from Lance not even looking up. 

Keith shrank back a bit from Lance grouchy tone. “Oh… ok…” Keith mumbled about to turn away when suddenly Lance grabbed his wrist. 

Keith slowly looked back to see Lance looking apologetic. “Keith…you know I love you right?”   
  


**_*Badump!*_** Keith’s heart throbbed looking into Lance’s eyes and nodded shyly.  
  


“Keith….please… whatever you do…  **please** stay away from Winnie… I don’t what is it about her… but she’s bad news I swear..”

Keith widened his eyes and frowned as he turned his gaze away from Lance. 

“That’s it? That’s all you have to say?” asked Keith icily, shaking his hand from Lance’s grip. 

“Keith, wha-!”

“Just what do you have against Winnie?! She’s a sweet girl! And a  **_friend!_ ** Why can't you just lay off her?!”   
  


Now feeling defensive Lance argued back as he pulled himself up from the couch to look at Keith who was glaring at him by this point.   
  


“I have been trying Keith but something about her just throws me off!” Lance argued back,”I know she's your friend but that just makes me worry more!”

“So you just have a  **_feeling_ ** that Winnie isn't as nice as she looks!? That's ridiculous and sounds dumb Lance!” 

“I know it's not the best answer but Keith you have to trust me on this please!”

“Why!? I don't get it ever since we first met Winnie she's been nothing but kind but you’re talking about like she did something against you personally!”

“I'm just trying to look out for you Keith! I'm worried about you alright!?”

“Funny way of showing it if you're going to tell me to stay away from my friend! And it's not like you're making it easy either!”

“What the hell is that suppose to mean!?”   
  


“I’m not oblivious to your sudden changes Lance! One minute you were holding my hand and hugging me the next you're keeping your distance and looking like you expect me to hurt you!?”   
  


“Me having sudden changes?! You're not exactly acting like yourself either Keith! You get into some weird mood at random times and then you snap out of it like you don't remember!”   
  


“Because I  **_don’t_ ** remember!”

“Well isn’t that just flippin’  **_convenient_ ** !”

“Well, you’re just a frikkin’ hypocrite!” snapped Keith angrily. “All this time you tell me I should think about what I want for myself but now I see it’s only ok if it involves  **YOU!”  
  
**

**_*SLAP!*_ ** Keith appeared stunned as he felt a stinging pain on his cheek. Lance also appeared shocked at himself as he stared at his own hand that struck Keith, the red mark evident on his face.   
  


“Keith...I…I’m sor-” Lance tried to apologized and reached out to him only to have him slap his hand away as Keith glared heatedly at Lance.   
  


_ “I think it’s best if we don’t talk for a while….” _ said Keith in a cold tone of voice that cut Lance deep to the core as he watched Keith adjust his bag on his shoulder and leave the room quickly.   
  


The meaning of Keith’s words quickly dawned on Lance as he quickly vaulted over the couch and ran after him.

“What? NO! Keith I-!”  **_*SLAM!*_ ** went the front door in Lance’s face.

Lance stared stunned at the door for a while before he slid down to his knees on the floor.

_ “I’m sorry….”  _ Lance said in a small voice as tears began to run down his face.

\------------------------------------

Outside, Keith gripped the doorknob tightly, regretting his words and actions but shook his  head as he turned and jumped off the patio, sprinting towards campus angrily as he vigorously wiped the tears coming from his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**  
>  “I…. Guess we’re roomies…” Lance spoke up hoping to break the tension. 
> 
> “Hmm.." was all he got from Keith as he wheeled his bag to the room at the end of the hall. 
> 
> Lance sighed dejectedly as he wheeled his own luggage after Keith only to find him stand frozen at the doorway. 
> 
> “What’s uuuuu….. ooooooh.. ” asked Lance until he got a look into the room himself causing his voice to trail off. 
> 
> Their room was a decent size, with its own bathroom, tv and basic amenities. However, right there as the centrepiece of the room was a queen sized bed.


	10. Ring around the Roise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A forced vacation is necessary during times of stress or just needing a break from work and to clear heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So slight filler chapter and a bit of a nicer one than the last at least hahaha...

The next few weeks was a tense period between Lance and Keith. Everyone could see something was up when Keith would leave immediately as soon as Lance entered the room without them so much as looking at each other and saying a word.

The rest of the house were concerned and tried to talk to them to see what happened but both boys were being really stubborn about the whole thing. Lance would just look at Hunk when he'd ask what happened and shake his head before muttering he had practice with his club.

Pidge tried with Keith even going as far as asking if she needed to shock Lance for whatever happened but Keith quickly shot down that idea and just said he'd figure it out. 

Coran had little to no luck either talking to Keith and Lance and as this wall between them continued they could see Lance wanting to say something but would change his mind and quickly walk away in the other direction with his hands shoved in his pockets. There was also another person that hasn't been taking it easy...

“Allura you should really take a break,” Coran said as he brought her some tea,”you've been at those papers all day.”

“I know Coran but there's so much I have to do and fix after what Zarkon did to father’s school,” she sighed.

Corn frowned with the stress surrounding Lance and Keith and now Allura burying her head in work it was his duty to step in. Starting with taking the pen away from Allura much to her protest.   
  


“Coran!”   
  


“Allura, when was the last time you and Shiro were together? And those moments when he brings you lunch do not count.” Coran said as Allura flushed and slid down her seat like a scolded child.

“Uhm..a while? But we've both been busy me with the school and Shiro with that Agent on his tail and the police work!” Allura tried but all she received was a look,”too long…”

“Take a break, I've gone through those papers before handing them to you and I can assure you they can be put off. You are ahead of schedule even if you don't feel like it.” Coran said moving about Allura’s office and cleaning up the papers,” why don't you plan a nice evening  **_away_ ** for just the two of you?”

“I...okay…there is a heist soon and the area has really nice hotels since it is a bit of a drive…”  Allura said turning red at the thought as she picked up the phone,”hello I'd like to make a few reservations please.”

\--------------------------------------------------

On the days close to a full moon Pidge and Allura looked worried at Keith as he was playing with his KID watch while they sat in the secret HQ. 

Pidge had caught Allura up to speed on what she missed being busy with her work to what was going on between Keith and Lance.

“Keith...you know Pidge can make the call it doesn't have to be you.” Allura said gently in a motherly sort of tone.

Keith just sighed and rested his head on table, groaning a little. Allura pulled her chair up to Keith and stroked his hair comfortingly as she subtly nodded to Pidge returned the gesture as she made the E-Notice.

“You know dears, I was thinking since we’ve been so busy why not use this heist in the next city as a little vacation for all of us. Our vacation starts in a few days, and we all could afford to have a little fun~”suggested Allura in hopes to lighten the mood. “Just us three, and Coran, and Hunk and Lanc-”   
  


Suddenly Keith got up from his seat and left leaving behind a surprised Allura and Pidge.  
  


Pidge shook her head disapprovingly before giving Allura a reassuring smile. “I think it's a great idea, Allura,” said Pidge making Allura smile gratefully.

“Thank you Pidge…”

\----------------------------------------------- 

“A vacation? For all of us?” Lance asked uncertainly as Allura made the announcement later on at the table, he glanced at the empty seat where Keith usually would sit and slunk a bit further in his chair, “are you sure it’s a good time for this Allura?”

“I think it’s a good thing, I kinda missed our group stuff together and this would be fun.” Pidge added as she was typing away on her laptop looking up activities, “besides there’s a whole bunch of stuff we can do there I’ve never tried or had the chance to and we are on break soon enough anyway.”

“I think it’s an excellent time. We’ve all been busy lately and hardly had time to do anything together as a group,” Allura insisted, “besides as Pidge pointed you all will be on break and the school will be closed for a while for Winter Break.”

“I’m game for that!” Hunk said excitedly as he nudged Lance, “come on with finals nearly over and all the  **_stress_ ** we’ve been under this’ll be a good breath of fresh air!”

“Why not, a change a scenery would be nice.” Lance said quietly, “where are we going anyway?”

“There’s a lovely resort I remember my father taking me to up North in Palmona,” Allura said clapping her hands happy that Lance and Hunk were willing to join them, “It’s called Snowbird and one of the best resorts up there for all sorts of activities.”

“Oooh!” Hunk excitedly in hopes to get Lance to brighten up but Lance just sighed and pushed a piece of potato around on his plate. 

Hunk exchanged concerned looks with the other two as Lance just slowly got up from the table and cleared his plate, shuffling out of the dining area. 

“I’ll go talk to him…” offered Hunk after a few seconds but Pidge raised a hand. 

“No, I will,” Pidge offered instead moving out first. hunk was about to protest but an approved nod from Allura quieted him down as Hunk resigned himself to finishing his food. 

\-------------------------------------- 

Pidge looked around the house for Lance before finally finding him sitting on the garden swing outside. 

“Lance? Can I sit with you?” asked Pidge softly approaching him. 

Lance just gave a small grunt in reply as Pidge sat next to him. “So what happened?”

“What? No,  _ are you ok, Lance?” _

“Don’t get snippy with me. You are clearly  **_not_ ** ok," chided Pidge before calming down."Now again, what happened?”

\------------------- 

Pidge listened patiently as she sat on a stool taking notes while Lance lay down on a lawn recliner pouring out what happened the other day. 

“I know I seem jealous and maybe I am, but I really think Winnie has another agenda. why can’t he see that?”

“Probably because he see’s Winnie as a friend outside of us,” Pidge replied leaning back into the chair thinking, “what really makes you think so?”

Lance groaned as he covered his eyes with his arm, “besides a stupid feeling?”

“Well yes anything besides a feeling…” Pidge said raising an eyebrow, “have you noticed anything with Winnie and anyone else?”

“Well...Sofia was actually scared of her.” Lance said and Pidge nearly dropped her notes,”and usually she’s not afraid of anything.”   
  


“Sofia...the one you told me, Keith and Hunk, that she was kidnapped and only cried because she was scared for Shadow than herself, the same little girl that doesn’t even bat an eye on being scared with a freakily strong mom…” Pidge asked staring at Lance who nodded,” wait that’s right, Sofia was freaked out and clung to Keith when Winnie got close. She wouldn’t let go of Keith until she was away.”   
  


“Mama said Sofia was sensitive, we thought she meant like delicate but she’s actually more sensitive to people around her.” Lance shrugged.

“Like an empath?”

“I guess?”

“Alright so I’ll admit that’s strange since Sofia is the kind of girl who’d go up to strangers and say hi. have you noticed any changes with Keith while he’s with Winnie?” Pidge asked as Lance frowned.

“I don’t know what it is...but Keith’s been having these mood swings lately, like one moment he’s his usual adorable self when all of a sudden he like changes into a more dominant personality and get’s really possessive.” Lance replied, rubbing his wrist in memory, “he has a mean grip too when he’s like that…”

“Is that why you were up that whole night and couldn’t sleep?” Pidge asked.

“Yeah uh we talked about meeting after the heist when I got back and we were just talking when he just like grabbed me and pinned me to the bed and it was like his whole attitude shifted.” Lance replied, “it’s why I’ve been on edge with him.”    
  


“Uh-huh…”responded Pidge pretending to believe that excuse.  
  


“Pidge, please, as his roommate and bestie,  **please** do me this favor and watch him for me? I mis-...I’m  **worried** for him…” begged Lance sitting up and grabbing Pidge’s hands. 

Pidge looked into begging puppy dog eyes and sighed. “Fine, I’ll do what I can ok?”

Lance jumped and pulled Pidge into a bear hug and spun her around before putting her back down. 

“Thanks Pidge you're the best!” exclaimed Lance gratefully before running back in the house. 

Pidge smoothed her clothes and adjusted her glasses before picking up her tablet and smirking. “Damn right I am..” she muttered as she followed Lance inside. 

\------------------------------------- 

“And we’re free! No more tests or studying!” Hunk cheered as he, Pidge and Lance parked and left Lance’s car while Coran, Keith and Allura exited their own vehicle.

“Wow Allura when you said this was a resort I didn’t think it was this fancy…” Lance whistled gazing up at the building, “I mean I figured it was fancy but wow.”

“No wonder this place is good, it’s in a perfect location for all the winter activities,” Pidge said,” but let’s eat something? It was a bit of a trip here and breakfast was like hours ago.”

“Hehe sure, the resort has many places to eat and has a very good all you can eat buffet.” Allura said, “but let’s check in first and settle in okay?”

They stood in front of a large snow covered building under the canopy as a bellhop came to put their suitcases onto the rack, pushing it in as Allura went to the front desk to get their keys for their rooms.   
  


“So boys what are you most looking forward to doing first once we get settled in?” Coran asked looking at the group.

“Besides the food? Dunno never done much winter stuff before,” Hunk said, “though maybe I’ll give skiing or snowboarding a try?”

“At least the snow looks soft enough to be a pillow Hunk.” Lance said looking at Hunk,”maybe I’ll join you.”

“I think I’ll give ice skating a whirl, I never got to try it when I was visiting in Japan and it was a real winter there.” Pidge said looking at Keith who hadn’t said a word as he just looked around at the decorations, “Hey what were thinking of trying Keith?”

“Huh? oh...I don’t know maybe ice skating too I guess.” he replied glancing at Pidge. 

“Oh… ok…” answered Pidge as Allura came back with their key and handed them out. 

“Alright, all of us will be sharing a suite~ Lets go!” cheered Allura excitedly as she exchanged sneaky glances with Hunk, Coran and Pidge while the remaining two were none the wiser. 

\----------------------------------------- 

“Dibs!” “I call this one!” “Room-buddies!” called out Pidge, Allura, Coran and Hunk simultaneously the second the group was through the door. 

Pidge and Allura dashed to their own personal rooms while Hunk and Coran somehow decided to be room-mates as they dived into one of the larger rooms and all simultaneously slammed the doors leaving a bewildered Keith and Lance the very last room much to their chagrin. 

“I…. Guess we’re roomies…” Lance spoke up hoping to break the tension. 

“Hmm.." was all he got from Keith as he wheeled his bag to the room at the end of the hall.    
  


Lance sighed dejectedly as he wheeled his own luggage after Keith only to find him stand frozen at the doorway.  
  


“What’s uuuuu….. ooooooh.. ” asked Lance until he got a look into the room himself causing his voice to trail off.  

Their room was a decent size, with its own bathroom, tv and basic amenities. However, right there as the centrepiece  of the room  was a queen sized bed. Lance was lighting up in delight on the inside but Keith was looking a  little despaired. 

_‘Son of bitch they had this planned!_ ’ growled Keith internally.  
  


He walked into the room with Lance behind him and tried not to flinch when the door shut behind him. He looked around the room for some sort of alternative and he did see a couch but it didn't look like it was made for sleeping so he was stuck. As much as he wasn't talking to Lance and this situation was making him internally panic.

“So uh you want the closet and I'll take the drawers?” Lance asked trying to get some sort of conversation going, it had been past a month since two words were spoken between them and he was really starting to miss Keith’s voice.   
  


“Don't...you need it more for your clothes?” Keith replied still not exactly looking at Lance,”I have less so I can take the drawers.”

“If you don't want the closet alright.”’ Lance said tugging his suitcase close to him as his grip on the handle tighten,” hey Keith I…”

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Keith said hurriedly practically sprinting to the shared bathroom and shutting the door quickly.

Keith leaned on the bathroom door and slid down clutching his beating his chest.  _ ‘Ugh… all that avoiding him for nothing!’  _ whined Keith mentally going red at the thought that they were going to be sharing the same bed.

Keith felt ashamed for going off on Lance that day and just could not bring himself to face him. There was another concerning thing too. What if he blacked out again and did something unspeakable to Lance?! He already hurt him once, he did not want to do it again. 

\------------------------------------------ 

Lance sat on the couch giving a sad whine. Will Keith ever forgive him for slapping him? 

It was pretty obvious Keith didn’t even want to be in the same room as him, much less look at him. Lance sighed sadly. He didn’t know what came over him that time. He was so mad his hand just moved on its own. Maybe he was just being jealous. Keith did have a point, Lance really  **_had_ ** no reason to be spiteful to  ****_her.  
  
_

_ ‘I gotta apologize to Keith properly… .’  _

_ \------------------------------------------------ _

Keith splashed some water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. 

_ ‘I gotta apologize to Lance properly…’ _ he thought to himself. 

\-------------------------------------------- 

“I hope those two are apologizing to each other properly…" thought Hunk aloud as he pressed his ear to a glass cup on the wall. 

“Is anyone else hearing anything?” asked Allura, scrunching up her face trying to hear through an empty cardboard roll. 

“I’ve got nothing…” replied Coran listening in with a stethoscope. 

“Ugh, Ditto!” growled Pidge frustration straining to listen on her headphones as she aimed her parabolic dish at the wall. 

\---------------------------------------------------- 

Keith slowly opened the bathroom door peeking out half hoping Lance hadn't left and gone to Pidge or Hunk’s room. He looked around and a sad whine, like a puppy wanting to be let out of its cage, that had Keith turn to the source and saw the mop of brown hair in the couch.

Seeing the slightly hunched over figure made Keith quicken his steps  that he didn't realize he was already behind Lance until his hand reached out and tapped his shoulder making him swerve around surprised.

“Uh h-hey Keith.” Lance said looking up at the dark haired behind him.

“Do you...want to go ice skating with me? I-I mean if you were already planning to go snowboarding with Hunk,” Keith asked as Lance’s eyes lit up and he scrambled off the couch until he was standing in front of him.

“Yes! I don't mind and we have a while being here so we have plenty of time to go skating and do snowboarding.” Lance said excited, more to the fact that Keith was actually  **_talking_ ** and wanting to do stuff here.   
  


Keith looked relieved and a small smile came into his face.   
  


“Okay, maybe finish unpacking and then we can head out to check it out,” Keith said as Lance agreed and the two feeling the tension that was there slowly ebb away a bit. There was still some there but with it just being the two of them they felt they could do this.

It took a while mostly due to Lance having a specific order to his care products that Keith had to raise an eyebrow at before the two left the room. Though as soon as they left they saw nearly everyone tumbling out of Allura’s room.   
  


“Guys…?” Keith asked looking at the others.

“So! Enjoying the room you two?” Allura asked grinning.

“It's great Allura uh Keith and I were gonna go ice skating.” Lance said as Pidge’s eyes got a glint and Keith feared for some blackmail coming his and Lance’s way.

“That's a brilliant idea! We can all go it'll be fun as a group,” she said grinning with the others nodding in agreement. 

\--------------------------------------- 

“I take back what I said!!!!!” wailed Pidge as she hung on to Keith’s waist tightly trying her hardest not to slip and fall. 

Keith laughed as he pried Pidge’s arms off him and held her steady. “Easy does it Pidge," he encouraged holding her hands and skated backwards, carefully pulling her along."Just focus on your centre of gravity and walk with baby steps…”

Lance pouted as glided next to Hunk who was just pulling himself on the ice along the railing. He wanted to be the one to be grabbing Keith and holding hands. 

“Lucky Pidgey…” grumbled Lance looking longingly at Pidge  getting lessons from Keith. 

“I'm sure once Pidge gets tired of falling and decides to either A) get one of the kiddie chairs for Allura or Coran to push or B) gives up and sits on the ice or has Keith drag him outside of the rink you'll have your time with Keith.” Hunk chuckled before he yelped when one of his foot slid further than he intended and ended up gliding a bit into the ice until he was stuck far from his safety wall,” a little help?”

“Or you could take up ice swimming Hunky,” Lance snickered as he skated over watching Hunk the poor thing flopping around trying to get off of his stomach making Lance laugh,” try a butterfly stroke!”   
  


“Help me up!” Hunk growled trying to grab Lance’s leg and pull him down but Lance easily skated a few inches back away from Hunk,” **_Laaannceeeee!!”_**

“Now now boys there's no need to make fun of Hunk,” Coran chuckled as he came to a halt easily near Hunk and Lance,” but I do think Hunk would benefit more being off his stomach.”

“ **_Thank you_ ** Coran,” Hunk said as Coran grabbed one of Hunk’s arms and Lance grabbed the other,” at least  **_some_ ** people are helpful.”

“Hey I was being helpful watching you!” Lance laughed pulling Hunk up with the grin still on his face.

\----------------------------------------------- 

“You're staring at Lance,” Pidge said smugly at Keith as he had turned towards the Cuban when he heard him laugh and hadn't stopped looking.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” feigned Keith, skating slowly as Pidge held onto his jacket and let him pull her along the ice. 

“Mmhmm.." 

“I could leave you here….”said Keith offhandedly making Pidge squeak and cling tightly to the older. 

“I’m sorry I’ll be good!!!” she wailed making Keith laugh and pat her head. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Allura was having a fun time gliding across the ice as she glided past Coran trying to help Hunk skate while Lance was pouting shuffling along by his lonesome. She slowed down for a moment as she followed Lance’s gaze looking at a certain Asian boy and immediately figured it out.

\-----------------------------------------

“Gah! Skating’s hard!” complained Pidge as she tried her hardest to take two steps without slipping. 

“Practice makes perfect,” encouraged Keith cheerfully. 

“Incoming!” yelled Allura out of nowhere with a skating chair as she scooped Pidge into it and zoomed away with her screaming.

“ ****_Allura watashi wa anata o korosu tsumoridesu!!!”  
  
_

“Now Pidge language! We’re suppose to have fun and it's no fun just slowly moving around!” Allura laughed as all Pidge could do was yell at Allura as she clung to the chair for dear life.   
  


Keith blinked looking to where Pidge was to her current situation with Allura within a blink of an eye. Seeing that his skating partner was taken he looked around and saw the only other person by themselves. Getting an idea he picked up speed until he was behind Lance and poked both his sides getting a surprised yelp behind him.   
  


Though being on ice instead of solid ground he flailed his arms a bit and turned around to see Keith waving at him.   
  


“That wasn't funny!” Lance wheezed as Keith tilted his head.

“Why? It's not like you're ticklish there.” Keith replied innocently.

“I totally am not!” Lance squawked back huffing, while Keith just stood there grinning before Lance threw Keith a look,” what about you? Are you ticklish?”

“Yes he is! His sides are his weakness!” Pidge shouted as she zoomed by with Allura cackling as Keith’s face turned red and started to back away from Lance.   
  


“Pidge! Why would you tell him that!?”

“Revenge you weenie!””

“ **_For what!?”_ **

“Reasons!”

“That's not an answer!”

“ _Oh Keeeiitthhhh~”_ Lance called out to him playfully.  
  


_ “ _ Quiznak…” Keith took off as fast as he could away from Lance as the darker skinned boy chased him.

Keith was a pretty seasoned skater but Lance was definitely holding his own as he kept pace with him. Too bad he wasn’t as agile as Keith though. 

“Get back here and let me tickle you!”

Keith turned and expertly glided across the ice with a spread eagle."You have to catch me first, Lance!” teased Keith shooting Lance a wink as he spun on the ice and doubled back around Lance, hip-bumping him a little causing Lance to flail about and quickly grab the railing as Keith laughed and zoomed past Lance once more.    
  


“KEEEEIIIIITHHHH!!!!!!!”

\---------------------------------------------- 

“Alright I admit that was kinda fun,” said Pidge as they all sat in the resort’s restaurant drinking warm beverages while Hunk rubbed his feet. 

“Yep, kinda hard on the feet though,” added Hunk wincing a little as he flexed his toes.    
  


Keith chuckled a little. “Yeah that happens when you aren’t used to it.”   
  


“But I’m glad we all enjoyed ourselves!” Allura giggled, “and that was only one of the many things we can do here! There’s tubing, snowboarding, skiing, sledding, gondola rides, snowmobile riding, and those are just activities the resort provides.”

“I’m for the tubing since it involves hardly any effort!” Hunk said finishing his hot chocolate, “and another hot chocolate would be good too.”

“I’m sure once we’re rested we can have some more fun,” Coran said grinning as he waved a waiter over for another round of warm drinks, “that’s why we’re here for in the first place right boys?”

“Oh I’m with Hunk for the tubing, less effort on work and just letting gravity do the work. Oh yeah totally fine with that.” Pidge spoke up downing her drink as well, “but food for now!”   
  


“That’s something I think we all can agree on right now,” Lance said as his own stomach was growling from the lack of food since breakfast. he really needed food since chasing Keith around the ice rink took effort.   
  


Keith saw Lance looking at him and his shoulders were shaking at the other boy’s obvious pouting as he tried hiding it behind his cup.   
  


Keith had been rather smug that he managed to keep out of Lance’s reach as the smile wouldn’t leave his face as Lance was not pouting every time he looked at the Asian looked at him. The others were just relieved that the two were getting along as they ordered their food and made plans for the rest of the day. They followed Hunk’s suggestion of tubing with Pidge and Hunk enjoying the fact they just had to drag their inner tubes to the start station and let the machine do most of the work climbing. 

They had mini races since all seven of them would try to go at the same time, which was fun for the whole group, after that they took it easy and walked around the resort making plans on what they wanted to try and do for the rest of the time they were here. They had an impromptu snowball fight as they were walking back to the hotel when Lance nailed Keith in the back of the head and the darker haired boy tried to get back at him but accidentally hit Allura, who then tried hitting Keith who ducked and got Hunk and it just devolved from there it was every person for themselves. 

“Okay okay time! I think we’ve been out here long enough!” Hunk panted as he waved his arms before getting hit with three snowballs, “guuyyss come on it’s dark already and I swear I got snow down my jacket because someone dropped some there  **_PIDGE_ ** .”   
  


Pidge’s head popped out from behind a snow wall and cackled,” All’s fair in a snowball fight! Achoo!!”   
  


“Maybe we should head inside and change?” Allura coughed as she peeked out from behind her human shield aka Coran, “we don’t want to get sick during our stay here.”   
  


“So clean up and meet downstairs in a bit for dinner?” Lance said poking his head out from behind a tree as Keith looked out from behind his own tree close to the other, “I’m down with that, I think my hands are numb.”

“Didn’t you bring your gloves?” Keith asked as Lance stepped out and was rubbing his hands together trying to warm them up.

“I think I might’ve lost them when I crashed into that snow pile at the tubing area. It didn’t bother me much since I kept them in my pocket at least until now.” Lance replied hissing a bit trying to get feeling back.   
  


Keith looked sympathetically at before looking at his own gloves and then back at Lance. 

Lane breathed hard into his hands in an attempt to warm them up when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“Here,” offered Keith tossing his gloves at Lance so suddenly that he fumbled about with them a bit. 

Keith quickly shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and ran ahead so that Lance would not see his flushed face. Lance looked confused at first but then gave a small smile as he slipped on the gloves. They were a little small, but Lance could feel the warmth of Keith’s hands lingering in the fabric.  
  


Glancing up at Keith’s retreating figure, Lance placed his hands in his pockets as well, enjoying the gloves while he can. 

\------------------------------------------ 

Later that night after dinner, Lance couldn’t help but feel excited as the group returned to their suites and went into their respective rooms. 

_ ‘I get a bed with Ke~ith! I get a bed with Ke~ith!’ _ he sang in his head as he solo conga danced around the bathroom while Keith sat on the bed watching Tv.    
  


They had their own room sharing a bed, they are at a resort and its perfect cuddle weather outside. If there was ever a time to seduce the love of his life it would be tonight. 

_‘Okay so this is the perfect opportunity to apologize to Keith and make up for that time apart.’_ Lance thought as he finished his nightly routine making sure he didn't skip anything wanting this to work out.  
  


Even though it was a month time seemed to slow down when he realized he was so used by now having Keith around and close.

Slapping his face for good measure he strolled out of the bathroom ready for the night when he paused and saw Keith looking at the TV but had his legs pulled into his chest. It made Keith look smaller than he already was and concerned Lance a bit as instead of the confident stroll he had imagined himself doing he walked over and placed a hand gently on Keith’s shoulder.   
  


“Hey, you okay?” He asked as Keith looked over at him and tried to smile reassuringly.   
  


“Yeah I guess I'm just nervous I mean this is actually time we share a bed rather than collapsing tiredly on the nearest piece of furniture,” Keith replied trying to distract his thoughts of his fear of suddenly blacking out and hurting  Lance when he wanted to apologize to him.   
  


“Ah...that is true but it's not like it's going to be much different…” Lance replied and took a deep breath trying to  calm his nerves and heart as he tentatively reached over and wrapped an arm around Keith pulling him close,”....I missed you Keith…”   
  


Keith tensed up a bit before deciding to relax and give in to Lance’s embrace.  
  


_“Me too…”_ sighed Keith, resting his head in the crook of Lance’s neck while the other planted a soft kiss on his hair.  
  


Lance was on cloud nine as soon as he felt Keith relax into his arms. On one hand he was in pure bliss, on the other hand,  _ Operation: Seduce Keith _ had to be put on hold since Lance had a feeling that Keith would bolt if he tried anything too soon. 

Suddenly he felt Keith’s body go slack as a light snore emitted from the guy. Lance looked down to see Keith sleeping peacefully, as the Asian unconsciously wrapped his arms around the other’s chest, and gave a small pleasant moan, causing a tingle to travel throughout Lance’s body.

Lance gave a tiny frustrated whine as he covered his face and consumed a lot of willpower to not flail his legs about.  _ ‘Gaaaaaaah~!!!! He’s so cute!!!This is bad! I’m getting hard!!!’ _

Dimming down the lights with the switch by the bed, Lance somehow managed to adjust himself so that he was lying down next to Keith without waking him up, awkwardly positioning his hips away. Lance kept an arm around the other as they lay there in the darkness, his hand lovingly stroking Keith’s hair as the Asian continued to sleep, nuzzling closer into Lance’s chest.

Lance just buried his face in Keith’s hair and gave a resigned sigh, inhaling the smell of his hair. _‘Oh well...this is still alright too~’_ thought Lance blissfully snuggling down as he slowly drifted to sleep, savoring the warmth of their bodies under the fluffy duvet.  
  


_ “Good night Keith~....” _ whispered Lance sleepily with a yawn.  _ “I love you….” _

Finally falling asleep, Keith tightened his grip on Lance’s shirt slightly as it turned out he was actually still awake. His own heart throbbed painfully as he listened to Lance’s own heartbeat with Lance’s last whispered words still ringing in his ears.   
  


_ Lance, ano baka…’  _ Keith thought quietly as he buried his face further into Lance’s chest.  _ ‘You deserve so much better than me….’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**  
>  “Oh yeah why’s that Shadow?” Lance seethed pushing back against the thief when suddenly he felt a warm peck on the tip of his nose, and saw the grin on Shadow’s face get wider.
> 
> Lance jumped back fuming red as he glared at the thief in disbelief. “You are UNBELIEVABLE!!!”
> 
> Shadow gave Lance a wink. “Believe it, babe~”
> 
> That did it. Lance finally has had it as he let out a strangled cry and lunged at Shadow.


	11. King of the Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more winter fun with the group, a few 'surprise' guests come over and things become a bit out of hand during a simple game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo yeah things are really going to start rolling from here on out between the faction and the Lion's group and more of Shadow making appearances. Btw and the song used is from "The Book of Life"

Lance awoke next morning with a dilemma as soon as he got into the shower after Keith. Right there in the hamper by the door, was one of Keith’s used shirts from last night. Oh how great the temptation was bubbling from within.

_ ‘No, Lance! You are so much better than this!’  _ Lance scolded himself turning away to step into the shower but then he paused and looked over longingly.  __ ‘Maybe just a tiny sniff…NO! RESIST! RESIST!!! But a little sniffy-sniff won’t hurt right? NOOOOOO!!!!! I’m not some sick pervert!!! I was raised better than this!!!!’  
  


He continued his inner struggle as he was between jumping into the shower and trying to ignore the temptation or just grab it take a quick sniff and  **_then_ ** go into the shower. He literally had one foot towards the shower but his gaze wouldn't leave the hamper. Groaning he bit his lip and tried to think about this logically.

He and Keith were the only ones in the room, so it's not like Hunk or Pidge would barge into the room and catch him. Only Keith was here and he was getting dressed and waiting for him so they could go downstairs together to get breakfast with the others. Feeling himself losing the internal battle he gave a quick listen against the door and heard the TV talking about some light snowfall later and Keith shuffling around.

Snatching the discarded shirt he looked at the door one more time and brought the shirt up to his nose and took a quick sniff of the shirt. Almost instantly he was hit with Keith’s unique scent; a mix of spiced cinnamon and vanilla. It was a strange combination but for some reason it really suited Keith the spiciness when he was being playful and laughing but the vanilla he could see when Keith was being all sweet and innocent.   
  


‘ _ I've been reading too much of Mamá’s magazines again…’ _ Lance sighed but he had a content smile on his face. He dropped the shirt back into the hamper and scurried over to the shower to wash up for the day.   
  


_ ‘I'll do it today, I'll really get Keith to fall even more for me, _ ’ Lance said as he couldn't help a smile breaking out onto his face and started to hum happily.

\--------------------------------

Keith kept glancing from the TV to the bathroom. He knew Lance might take a long time with all his products but he's pretty sure that Lance has been there for a while.

“I wonder if he's okay? I didn't hear the shower start until after he was in the bathroom for a good several minutes.” Keith mumbled as he stood up. 

He had gotten a text from Pidge on his phone that they would meet him downstairs since they knew how long Lance could take in the shower. That was about twenty minutes ago.

He made his way to the shared bathroom and gently knocked,” Lance? You alright?”   
  


He didn't hear a reply but he did hear the shower go off and could hear Lance’s voice though muffled. Concerned he grasped the doorknob and opened it quietly to hear was Lance was saying, what he didn't expect was to hear Lance singing instead.   
  


_ “Te miro y más _ _   
_ _ y más y más te quiero mirar _ _   
_ _ Te amo demasiado _ _   
_ __ Y sabras puro sentimiento y no hay nada más”  
  


Keith could feel his whole body get warm the more he listened to Lance’s voice as he continued to sing, barely paying attention as the curtain started to pull back.   
  


_ “Se que pertenezco _ _   
_ _ Va mi corazón _ _   
_ _ Hay amor sobre amor y este es nuestro _ _   
_ __ Porque te amo demasiado”  
  


He couldn't understand the words but he could feel how much emotion Lance was singing, even unintentionally. He just stood there with the door slightly ajar too stunned and mesmerized to move as he was to listening to Lance’s voice. 

Lance continued humming his song as he turned off the shower and stepped out, drying himself off. Tying the towel around his waist, Lance threw open the door to find Keith staring at him, frozen at being caught.

“Keith!” squeaked Lance suddenly realizing he barechested and quickly covered his nipples with his hands. 

“SORRY! SORRY!” a flustered Keith yelled about to move back when  suddenly Lance’s towel fell off, exposing the Cuban in full glory making Keith turn red from head to toe.

“I SAW NOTHING I PROMISE!!!!” screamed Keith closing his eyes in embarrassment and dashed out the room, but not before running smack into the bedroom door.Keith quickly fumbled around for the doorknob and dashed out. 

Lance remained in the bathroom stunned until he finally realized what just happened as he too turned red in embarrassment.  _ “Guh…..He saw everything!!!!......” _ wailed/whispered Lance covering his face and crouching down on the floor.  _ “How am I gonna look him in the eye now?” _

_ \--------------------------------------------------------------------- _

“What happened to you?” Pidge asked as Keith slid into the booth with the others. Pidge could see Keith’s nose slightly red as he was rubbing it, though his face was burning brightly.

“Nubthing…” Keith replied even as he proceeded to rest his forehead against the table making the others look at him.

“Yeah right, talk Keith,” Pidge poking the Asian with her fork,” and where is Lance you two were suppose to come down together.”

“He...he’ll be down soon he was finishing washing up!” Keith managed though you could see literally steam coming from the poor boy.

“Uh you two didn't fight again did you? Because that would suck...really really bad…” Hunk said through a mouthful of pancakes before Allura sent him a chiding look.

“Keith, are you and Lance fine? You were getting along yesterday,” Allura said concerned.

“Yeah and we didn't put you two in the same room for you guys  **_not_ ** to talk come on Keith. It was for your own good.” Pidge added.

“We didn't fight!” Keith groaned looking at the table,”really! Just a bit of an...accident...incident...happened…” He replied trailing off as his face started to burn brightly again but pulled his beanie over his head since he stopped talking once he saw Lance walking into the area. All Keith could hear and see in his head was Lance singing and coming out of the shower.

Pidge’s glasses fogged up as Keith radiated more heat from recalling the earlier incident. 

“Well, I just feel warm and toasty right now~” said Pidge off-handedly.

“Sorry I’m late guys, I had a little… wardrobe malfunction,” Lance explained after a slight pause.   


Everyone else just raised an eyebrow when Keith lurched a little while Lance averted his eyes.  
  


Allura just gave a shrug as she went back to sipping her coffee. “Well as long as you too weren’t fighting… “

“Allura?” called out a familiar voice making Allira unintentionally inhale her drink causing to spray her drink in Pidge’s direction who thankfully dove under the table in time while Keith shielded himself with the laminated menu. 

Allura widened her eyes looking up to see Shiro looking just as surprised to see her. 

“S-Shiro?” Allura coughed wincing at the slight burn from the coffee, as she grabbed her water and to soothe her throat,”what are you doing here? It's kinda far from Altea isn't it?”

“I could say the same to you? What're you doing here ?” He asked waving to the others who waved back.

“Vacation my dear boy, Allura and the others worked so hard I insisted that they take a break,” Coran explained as he twisted his mustache grinning,” just a bit of winter fun. Are you on vacation too?”   
  


Shiro sighed as he shook his head,” I Wish! I mean I can't exactly recall when I had a personal vacation unless you count my self-suspension.” He replied shrugging.

“Maybe you can join us once you're done with why you're here?” Allura asked,”though why are you here?”

“Ah...we had received a notice from Shadow’s group about a gem that's suppose to be displayed close to the resort.” Shiro explained making Hunk and Lance sit up straighter,” he's suppose to go after Eira’s Tear which is a diamond about half the size of my palm.”

“He sent you a notice? Why didn't you tell us Shiro?” Lance asked as Shiro looked amused as he folded his arm.

“The time we got it I checked the calendar and you would've been buried neck deep in books and papers for finals Lance you too Hunk.” Shiro replied,”besides the heist isn't for a while it's just Agent Cristal wants to cover any places Shadow could use to escape.”

“Still where are you guys staying it's a bit of a trip to go from here to Altea back and forth.” Pidge asked.

Shiro scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Honestly? We’ve just been staying at the Traveller’s Inn...we weren’t given much of a budget, just enough to at least tide us over for rooms. Most of this is actually coming out of our own pockets.…..”

“That’s gotta suck…” commented Hunk as the others nodded in agreement.

“Yeah….” laughed Shiro weakly with a shrug before turning to leave. “Well, see you around boys, Allura.”

Allura gave a small wave as the group watched Shiro walk away. Suddenly, on a whim, Allura quickly stood up and excused herself from the table, trotting off quickly in the direction of Shiro. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what she was planning as the group turned back to their breakfast.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twas the night of the grand heist, when all through the resort, many policemen have gathered, but no Shadow to report.   
  


The diamond target, Eira’s Tear sat on display in the snow-   
  


“I’m just gonna say, this weather frikkin’ blows…” grumbled Matt, sniffing hard as he shivered next to Shiro whose face was flushed due to the cold.

Shiro patted Matt’s back comfortingly with a reassuring smile in an attempt to cheer him up before resuming to scan the gathering people in the area.

“Shiro~!” he heard Allura call out to him as he turned to see her and the gang waving excitedly to him.

Seeing Allura looking absolutely gorgeous in her winter wear and her snow white hair practically illuminating like a halo made Shiro’s heart skip a beat. Matt held his hands open towards Shiro’s back gratefully as he felt so much heat radiating from the guy that steam rose into the air and fogged his glasses.    
  


“Oooh….toasty~” commented Matt rubbing his gloved hands together and enjoying the human radiator that was Shiro.   
  


Allura was still smiling as she came up to Shiro and just stood in front of her boyfriend rather happy she managed to put him in this state alone just by waving at him. Matt peeked out from behind Shiro and saw that the group that Allura brought with her was passing out something to all the officers as they walked by.

“What’re those you guys?” He asked pointing as Keith handed a small packet to an officer.

“They’re heat packs!” Pidge said as he handed one to another officer, “they’ll warm up your hands nice and fast, though with Shiro being a human heater there I dunno if it’ll compare to him.”

“Yeah I know right? He’s so toasty and warm,” Matt grinned, “but I’ll take one anyway. Surprised to see you guys here.”

“Shiro was too when he checked the resort,” Lance said tossing another pack to another officer though he leaned in close to Matt and staged whispered, “though we saw Allura walk after him and stopped him for a bit so you can kinda guess what their plans are from there.”

“He’s lucky…” Matt grumbled as he looked at Shiro who still hadn’t moved,” the Traveler’s Inn is alright but cramped…”   
  


Allura pouted when Shiro had yet to say a word so she grabbed him by his coat pulling him close leaning  up and kissed him rather smoothly on the lips. That elicited a surprised noise from the Chief as his face was now burning while the residents of the Lion house and Matt and the other officers watched amused.   
  


“Go Chief~!” “Hyu~!” “Get it Chief~!” “Get a room!” some of the officers teasingly called out. 

_ “If you have earplugs, better use them tonight… “ _ whispered Matt as the others just gave him looks. 

“Alright!! Alright! What is going on over here?!”demanded Louis marching over to the group causing the other officers to scatter. “And who gave out heat packs without offering me first?!”   
  


Shiro quickly stepped away from Allura as he, Lance, Hunk and Matt saluted him. 

“Sir! You remember Allura Altea?” introduced Shiro, composing himself as the woman bowed politely.

“Ah Headmistress Allura~ Good to see you again~” greeted Louis with a low bow while taking Allura’s hand and kissed the back of it.

Allura gave a small laugh. “Likewise, Agent Cristal~ Have some heat packs~” she offered, holding out a few.   
  


“Oooh, don’t mind if I do~” said the Agent gratefully, taking the bunch and ripping them open, stuffing them quickly into his clothes and sighed in content as they took effect. “Oooh...that’s nice…~”

“We thought you police officers could use something nice and warm as you've been out here for a while.” Allura said as Agent Cristal nodded,” we kept a few on hand just in case.”

“Well I'm glad you decided to share these wonderful packages with us,” Louis said in a slightly better mood as he looked past Allura and saw Pidge, Coran and Keith passing out the remaining hit packs,” so I've already been acquainted with Lance and Hunk but who are the three behind you?”

“Oh that's right, well those are the other residents of the Lion house, the man with the mustache is my assistant and Uncle figure Coran, Pidge is the young man with glasses and the last one is Keith who transferred here last year.”   
  


When the three heard their names once they finished passing out the hot packs they joined Allura standing as she introduced them to the agent.

“It's a pleasure to meet you sir.” Coran said grinning good naturedly at him.

“Nice meeting you sir,” Keith said politely bowing his head.   
  


“Hello Agent Cristal.” Pidge said.   
  


“Charmed,” Agent Cristal greeted briefly. “So were you planning on just stopping by?   
  


“We wanted to walk with Lance and Hunk here and Allura wanted to see Shiro again,” Keith said while Allura grinning as Shiro coughed off to the side.   
  


Agent Cristal stared hard at Keith before suddenly leaning and gripping his chin.

Lance widened his eyes and bit his lip to prevent himself from yelling in protest while everyone else just looked on surprised and unsure while Keith looked uncomfortable. 

“My~ What a beautiful face, such flawless looking skin dear~” purred Louis admiring Keith’s face as the boy felt an unpleasant chill run up and down his spine.

“Um...thank you?” replied Keith unsurely when he suddenly smelt something familiar filling his nostrils as his eyes blanked out.

“Well! I’d love to stay and chat but we have work to do! Come gentlemen!” commanded Louis promptly releasing Keith and sauntering off. 

Matt and Hunk waved before following  after Louis while Shiro gave Allura a peck on the cheek before hurrying off.    
  


“Welp, duty calls! Later everyone! Keith,” said Lance casually, slapping Keith on the back, unknowingly snapping Keith out of his stupor.

“Uh..sure..Bye,” said Keith snapping back and gave Lance a small wave, watching him run off.

“Speaking of duty calls,” spoke up Coran exchanging looks with the others as Keith nodded and slowly walked off, disappearing into the crowd.

Pidge had a concerned look on her face, watching Keith walk off. “I’m gonna get ready too…” she said following after Keith.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Gah! How flipping late did Shadow say he was going to show up!? I'm freezing everything off!” Lance asked his teeth chattering as he shoved his hands inside his coat trying to get all the use from his heat pack. He thanked internally whoever made them made them last so long.

“Should be soonish I think, but you're telling me….” Alberto sneezed,”Nicolas and Daniella are lucky they don't have to be here,”

“Sofia got sick again??” Lance asked remembering his niece can't handle the cold too well and got sick a lot during the winter,”how bad this time?”

“Bit of pneumonia hospitalized for a few days for antibiotics, so both of them are there.” Alberto said making Lance wince.

“I'll grab her a souvenir here, I saw a nice giftshop in the resort  **_AHCHOO! QUIZNAK THIS SUCKS!”_ ** Lance groaned as Alberto chuckled before he sneezed too.

“Just a bit longer though,” Hunk chucked though even he was starting to feel the chill. 

Apparently that was a sign as the whole force felt the ground beneath them rumble and Louis with Shiro was giving out orders to the others. Though everyone noticed that the shaking was more focused on where Eira’s tear was and stared as a hill started to form with the gem on top as it spiraled up. The excess snow that was on it fell revealed an array of paths to choose from and stairs that probably lead up to the top.

“More snow…” Was the groaning general consensus of the force as a chuckle was heard and Shadow appeared in a small flurry of snow in front of the group.

“Hello my dear police force~” Shadow said bowing to them in his  **_normal uniform,_ ** ” I see you're all bundled up and ready.”   
  


“How the okay that is just not fair!” Matt whined looking at Shadow and how he wasn't shivering or freezing at all,”I'm barely able to keep my hands from numbing up!”

Even Shiro and Louis looked a bit annoyed at not having to bundle up on layers to stray off the cold.   
  


“Okay it's like below 50 something degrees out here!? How are you not freezing your ass off in that flimsy outfit!?” demanded Lance pointing an angry finger at the thief.

“Heh-heh~ That’s a secret~” teased Shadow with a grin though at the back of his head, he was grateful to Coran and Allura for developing him a thermal version of his suit. “Anyways I’m sure you know how to play King of the Hill~?”

“King of the what now?” asked Hunk incredulously.

“Lion~!” called out Shadow as snowflake shaped mini drones came flying in and swirled around the thief before projecting a big screen showing chibi Green Lion who waved.   
  


__ ::King of the Hill! A fun game where all you need is a ginormous mound of something~ In this SNOW!!!!::  
  


All of a sudden, Matt gave out a huge cry making everyone jump. “AH!!!! I remember this game!!!! Me and Katie used to play this all the time when we were kids!”

A  small animation of Chibi Lion and Chibi Shadow appeared on screen to assist with explanation.   
  


“In King of the Hill, the aim of the game is to make it to the top of the hill and maintain your position there as King! Other people are gonna try get up there and steal your spot so whoever is up there has to fight to win!” explained Matt passionately  as the animation showed Chibi Shadow climbing to the top and jumping triumphantly but not before Chibi Lion came flying in and kicked Shadow off before grinning and holding up a victory symbol.

Shadow applauded Matt. “Exactly~ But for this game it’s every man for themselves~! Within the time limit we are all gonna race to the top towards the Diamond~! But only one person can be at the top at a time~!”

“Do what you can to get up there~ Whoever can maintain the position of King within the Time Limit wins the Diamond and a chance to put the cuffs on us~!” piped the real Green Lion, stepping out from behind Shadow.

“But you have your flying discs and drones though,” Matt said eyeing the drone that was floating around Green Lion’s head.

“We won’t be using those during the game, those will only be used for safety reasons,” Shadow said, “unless you really think you can fall from how high the snow mountain is and land safely on the snow without breaking anything...it’s not exactly all powder…”   
  


There was a collective wince at the mention of that as the snow had been powder probably a few days ago but since then it has piled up and gotten a bit more solid since then.

“The drones will fly around and if anyone is clearly about to fall off it’ll let out an alarm summoning a disc to catch them, but you’ll be brought back down to the beginning.” Shadow explained as the drone floated off disappearing around the mountain.

“You said there’s only room for one, so that probably means with how narrow it is on the top there’s barely enough room for two to fight,” Shiro said leaning back to look at the snow tower in front of them.

“Exactly so you have to watch your movements and your opponent or opponents depending on how many make it to the top!” Shadow said clapping his hands, “now since I doubt you’d like to stay out here longer than necessary let’s go!”

With a laugh the two disappeared in another quick flurry of snow before a large projected screen started a countdown from 10, until they started.

“Everyone pick a path and try not to be too rough! It looks narrow so watch your movement!” Shiro commanded as he took a pathway as others lined up with the other pathways available, “do not let this opportunity pass!”   
  


“Yes Sir!”   
  


**4...3...2...1...0...START!  
  
**

As soon as it reached zero everyone was moving as fast as they could through the ankle deep snow and trying to move without accidentally bumping into the others due to their layered clothing. There were already some people who had fallen but they were close to the ground where they weren’t injured. Matt was huffing behind Shiro as the bigger male was making headway through the passage.

“Why are all their games physically exhausting?” Matt groaned as he felt like he was walking through quicksand with how slow he was moving making his feet sink.

“I told you to take up the training when I was with Lance,” Shiro chuckled as he grasped Matt’s hand and pulled him up, “just watch my back since I doubt you’d last more than a few seconds on the top.”

“I’d take that as an insult if it wasn’t true…” Matt grumbled.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“Come on Hunk! Hustle!!!” called Lance over his shoulder as he scrambled up the stairs.

Hunk panted hard as he trudged through the steps. “Come on, Lance you know me and stairs are a bad match Just head up without me! I’ll catch up!”

Lance nodded in agreement  as he picked up the pace while Hunk pressed himself up against the wall and looked over the edge and seized up. “Why does it gotta be heights?!”

______________________________________

Louis took a route made from raised platforms as he jumped from platform to platform with ease and the grace of  a ballerino. 

“Oh~ Not bad Mr.FBI!” commented Shadow who was scaling up the climbing wall next to the platforms.

Louis turned his nose up at the thief as they both jumped and landed on parallel sloping platforms at the same time as they hung on the sides of their respective platforms. “Hmph, just because my gorgeous figure is hidden, it doesn’t mean I still can’t look fabulous!”

Shadow shrugged aiming and arm up towards a wall and fired something from his sleeve that appeared to have an attached cable. “Whatever floats your boat, Agent!” he said tugging down on the cable.

“For now, Adieu~!” he exclaimed saluting as the cable rocketed him up the hill side, speeding him past everyone else.

Louis huffed,” That’s my line,” he said but a smirk as before he ascended up towards the top.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unsurprisingly Shadow was the first to land on the top as he pulled himself up from the side from his cable. Another screen appeared as it showed Shadow at the top and a 2 minute countdown was starting much to the protest of the Police that he could hear as they tried to hurry along.   
  


“Now...who should appear first?” Shadow whistled glancing up at the timer and grinned, “ Mr. FBI agent was pretty close, but Chief Shiro has good stamina to make it up here or could it be my Lance? “ 

He got his answer a few moments later when he duck and brought out his sword to deflect some pellets being shot towards him from the only officer he knew that would do so. He grinned when he looked in the direction of the shots and saw Lance scowling at him.

“Surprise surprise well met Lance I was wondering if you were going to be one of the first ones up here.” Shadow chuckled before he moved out of the way from another shot, “my someone’s eager and trigger happy today.”

“Enough with the pleasantries Shadow,” Lance growled as he kept his aim on Shadow, “I’m going to make sure you get caught and you can’t go through with that promise you told me.”

“My~ What promise~?” feigned Shadow looking innocent.

“You know damn well what I’m talking about!” 

Shadow chuckled in amusement brandishing his sword in Lance’s direction. “Then why don’t you refresh my memory~” Shadow teased with a cocky smirk.

Lance growled loudly as he opened fire with both of his gauntlets. “DON’T MOCK ME!” he snarled.

Shadow kept his smug grin as he ran about dodging the pellets before lunging at Lance. Lance smirked as well as he raised his right shooter and activated a button, causing a silver blade to emerge from the gauntlet.   
  


**_*CLASH!*_ ** Sparks flew as the sword clashed with Lance’s blade, as Lance deflected Shadow’s blade and rushed at the thief, unsheathing a second blade from his other gauntlet.   
  


Shadow let out a whistle as he dodged a strike while blocking the other blade. “Someone got an upgrade~”   
  


“Don’t think I’ve been slacking!” retorted Lance delivering a swift roundhouse kick to Shadow who just barely avoided the attack, having narrowly grazed his nose. “I’m gonna make you submit to me once and for all!”

Shadow gave a grunt of laughter. “That’s awfully aggressive of you, Lance~ You want to take me right here in front of everybody~?”

“Fuck off Shadow!!” Lance yelled as he twisted his body and moves his arm trying to get a swing on Shadow but all that did was have the Thief smirk as he evaded the blow but Lance wasn't stopping,” you're the last person I want to do  **_anything_ ** with!”   
  


Shadow maneuvered around Lance as he put some space between them before Lance move quickly and shot a few more rounds, Shadow moving between each shot until he was next to Lance. Taking advantage of how close he was, he swung his sword causing the other to lean back bringing his own knife to stop the blade. 

The two were practically at eye level as Lance had an angry scowl on his face while Shadow’s smirk seemed to grow the more the two of them fought.

Shadow managed to lean forward a bit pressing against Lance’s blade harder in doing so.

”Really? That's rather unfortunate.”

“Oh yeah why’s that Shadow?” Lance seethed pushing back against the thief when suddenly he felt a warm peck on the tip of his nose, and saw the grin on Shadow’s face get wider.

Lance jumped back fuming red as he glared at the thief in disbelief. “You are UNBELIEVABLE!!!”

Shadow gave Lance a wink. “Believe it, babe~”

That did it. Lance finally has had it as he let out a strangled cry and lunged at Shadow.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lion was using her grappling hook to navigate her way up the hill as she looked to the screen that was broadcasting Lance’s battle with Shadow. She couldn’t pick up much of the audio due to the wind but she could tell by reading Shadow’s lips and actions that he was taunting Lance, and judging by Lance’s reactions, it was working.

_ ‘Dammit Keith, what the hell are you doing?! Don’t provoke him that far!’  _ she wondered pulling herself up faster, having a bad feeling.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiro and Matt finally managed to pull themselves up to the top just in time to see Shadow get repelled by a raging Lance who swung wildly at the thief.

Shadow slid on the snow and teetered close to the edge but quickly stuck his sword in the snow to regain leverage. “Whoa oh! That was close!” exclaimed the thief as he dodged more pellets by Lance until there was just a series of empty clicking as Lance realized his shooters were empty.

_ “Fuck!” _ cursed Lance, now having to rely solely on his blades.

Shiro looked concerned as he and Matt  watched how Lance was becoming more wild and reckless with his attacks. 

“Matt, stay clear! I have to stop Lance!” warned Shiro as he dashed forward into the fray.

“Will do!” yelled the Hacker after Shiro.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**_*CLANG!* SHING!* *CHING!*_ ** went the sparks between the two blades Lance wildly swung at at Shadow who was now fighting both with his sword and one of his daggers to defend himself.

At  that moment, Shadow stepped on a frozen patch causing him to unexpectedly lose his balance as Lance grinned, seeing an opening.

“Gotcha!” he snarled thrusting his sword towards the thief suddenly-

**_*GRIP!*_ ** the blade stopped just inches from Shadow’s heart as the two looked up in surprise to see Shiro had grabbed the blade with his metal hand tightly.   
  


“Lance are you crazy?! This is too far!” yelled Shiro angrily knocking Lance away but the boy was too blinded by anger to listen as he rushed at Shadow once more.

“SHADOOOW!!!!!” roared Lance aiming for the thief once more when Shiro got in between them and deflected both their blades away.

Shadow quickly dug his blade into snow once more to brake himself just before sliding close to the edge while Lance was fumbling over the small divots in the snow before stepping on a frozen spot causing him to slip and slide towards Matt, who jumped away to dodge Lance’s outstretched blade.

“MATT LOOK-OUT!” warned Shiro, but it was too late.

Matt miscalculated his step and slipped off the edge as he went over the side of the hill, much to everyone’s horror. 

“MATT!” yelled Lance as he scrambled to his feet to grab Matt’s hands but missed by inches.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“AAAAARRRRGHHH!!!!!!!” screamed Matt as he fell, hitting the side of the steep slope and was rapidly sliding down the hill. He could see the safety drones coming for him but the at the speed he was going they weren’t gonna make it in time.

“NoNONONONONONONONO!!!!!!” Matt cried out flailing his arms desperately trying to grab onto anything to possibly stop or slow him down.   
  


Suddenly, he felt a small warm body impact his own as an arm wrapped around his chest under his arms as he suddenly jerked to a stop, simultaneously followed by a pained grunt. Slowly, Matt opened his eyes to see that his saviour was none other than Green Lion who was supporting him with one arm while the other hand struggled to hold on to the handle of her Grappler that she had used to stop them from falling.

“H-hey...thanks.” Matt said swallowing hard as he dangled there with Green Lion keeping her grip tight on him.

“Don’t thank me yet my biggest muscle is my brain not my arms,” She grunted,”press the red button on my goggles.”   
  


Without hesitation Matt managed to raise one of his arms and press the button. He heard a brief alarm and heard some movement. Looking down he saw two hover pads similar to what had been used the last heist, he was dropped on one while Green Lion grunted and winced as she landed.   
  


“Hey you okay?” Matt asked concerned.

“I will be once we take care of some idiots up top,” Lion growled,” Up!”

“Wait aren't these suppose to bring us down?” Matt asked as they were moving back towards the top.

“The button you pressed was an emergency signal so it overrides the original program of them,” she replied shaking her head ,”I knew something was going to happen…”

Matt stayed silent as he followed Green Lion to the top where Shiro was holding Lance tightly while the younger boy was in shock as Shadow stood off on the other end.

“Matt!” Shiro and Lance exclaimed when Matt shakily stumbled back on the top while Green Lion marched towards Shadow.   
  


“Are you okay!? You're not hurt!?” Lance asked worried now that he didn't have that angry look on his face and looked very very guilty. Shiro probably gave him a harsh lecture and reprimand while he was down.

“Y-yeah just a bit freaked out...what was all that though Lance? You didn't even listen to Shiro?” Matt asked as Lance grimaced and looked away while Shiro was back frowning at Lance.

“I...I let Shadow get to me...more than I should've.” He said in a quiet voice,” I was just so angry.”

“That’s the understatement of the century...” Matt muttered.

“And you'll have plenty of time to think about it, you're suspended Lance. For a month for nearly giving a lethal blow to Shadow and knocking Matt off. “ Shiro said dropping Lance’s arm and looking at him disappointed,” you nearly broke the one rule for Shadow,  **_no one gets hurt.”  
  
_ **

“Yes sir…”   
  


The three of them then heard some surprisingly  choice words coming from Green Lion as she was ripping one into Shadow.

“What the hell was all that Shadow! You were doing that on purpose!” Green Lion hissed.

“Maybe but it was just a bit of fun,” Shadow replied while Green Lion was staring at him.

“ **_Fun!? You consider it fun if you nearly fall off the tower and nearly get shishkabobbed!?”_ **

“I didn't so I'm fine Green Lion,” Shadow said almost boredly as the younger thief stared at him.

“And what is with your horrible attitude!? You weren't like this earlier!”

“My attitude is fine, now don’t we have a heist to finish?” Shadow asked about to step past Green Lion,” there are still too many people here, we can talk about this later,”

“....No we are talking about this now and you need an attitude adjustment buster,” Green Lion said and as much as this pained for her to do this she slapped Shadow’s back and the older thief let out a cry of shock as he felt electricity flow through him before he blacked out.   
  


Green Lion looked upset at having to do that as the other three got closer, the girl looked like she was going to cry from under her mask as she called in her drones and a large platform to put the unconscious body on it. 

She winced when she felt a pain radiate from her shoulder so she was surprised when she saw Matt and Shiro helping her move Shadow onto the platform.

“Thank you…” She sniffed,”guess this heist Is a bust ?” 

“Might as well be...we’ll step off the top so you can take the jewel, it feels wrong winning like this to arrest you.” Shiro said,” besides that's two we owe you for saving us last year and saving Matt.”   
  


At that moment buzzer went off ending the game just as Louis managed to reach the top.  
  


“Ah….I guess this means we’re tied,” joked Green Lion taking off into the air with Shadow. “We’ll see you around,” she said as the two disappeared in a whirlwind of snow.

Lance looked to his feet in shame as Louis folded his arms and looked on as Matt retrieved the diamond while Shiro looked incredibly disappointed with Lance.

A small smirk played on his lips, having watched things unfold on the screen.  _ ‘This has turned out even better than I thought~’ _ he thought excitedly as Louis took out his phone and made a call. 

A click was heard as soon as the call connected. “My Lady~ It seems like everything is moving much more excitingly than you predicted~” he spoke into the phone.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Wine licked her lips as she watched the heist live on her TV screen from her bed with a large lump wiggling at her legs.. “Excellent work Champagne~ Keep me posted will you?”

_ ::You know I will My Lady~:: _

Wine chuckled as she hung up her phone. 

“This game is getting even more interesting~ Wouldn’t you say, Sangria my pet?” she purred patting the large lump as it suddenly grew bigger, the covers getting flung off revealing a nude Alani Verdot having her wrists together in handcuffs and chained to a collar around her neck as the woman panted happily like a dog, licking the fluid on her lips.

“Arf~Arf~!” barked Verdot looking at her mistress with hazy, lustful eyes.

Wine chuckled as she ran her foot along Verdot’s curves, making the woman whimper in pleasure. “Good girl, Sangria~  _ Very, Good Girl~” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**  
>  Keith replied,”so it's just you and me today.”
> 
> Realizing what Keith was trying to say, Lance immediately brightened up as he placed the mug down on the bedside table and threw himself on Keith, tackling the blushing boy to the mattress.


	12. 21 Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where two people try to make up for their mistakes while trying to enjoy being with the one person that can make them happy by playing a classic game to get to know the other better. At least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of a filler for these two cinnamon rolls to get closer to each other so enjoy a nice Klance dating chapter!

“KEITH! WAKE UP YOU BASTARD!” snarled Pidge as soon as she managed to sneak herself and Keith back to the suite through the air ducts and dumped him in her room as she quickly locked the door before pouncing on the boy and throwing off his mask, shaking him hard by the collar. “Wake the hell up, Asshole!!!”

She was going to get answers from him if it was the last thing she did, what the hell was with that attitude with her!? She’s NEVER seen Keith act like that before and not only did it worry her it made her wonder what made him have that attitude in the first place.

She gripped his collar tightly and glared down at his still unconscious form. She didn’t give him that much of a shock just enough to knock him out so he should be up soon...she heard a groan.  
  


“...Pidge?”  
  


“About time now I need answers,you are  **_SO_ ** lucky Allura is going to be busy with Shiro that she isn’t here to rip you a new one too.” Pidge growled pulling at the collar as she glared at Keith, “what is your problem today? You had such an attitude even with me! Not only that but you got Lance so pissed up that he nearly stabbed you!”  
  


Pidge was expecting some sort of answer or some answering and reasoning what she didn’t expect was to see growing horror and panic.  
  


“ _ I did  _ **_what!?_ ** ” he exclaimed while Pidge didn’t relent on shaking him or moving she stared at him oddly,” I didn’t hurt Lance did !?”

“It’s the opposite if you weren’t paying attention  **_Lance_ ** nearly stabbed  **_you_ ** but only because you were apparently taunting him to the point of rage, and I think the only thing that hurt Lance more is realizing how far he nearly went with going after you. He’s suspended Keith. For a month because of that.” Pidge replied folding her arms as she let go of Keith’s collar,” why would you do that?”

“I...I wouldn’t do that!? I never wanted Lance to get in trouble or anything like that!” Keith replied shaking his head in disbelief,” Why...why would I want to make Lance  **_mad_ ** ?”

Pidge now getting very very concerned at Keith’s personality, she was wondering if Lance really was right about Keith’s personality suddenly changing especially if tonight was anything to go by.

Clicking a few things on her watch she brought over a droid that unburied itself from her bag and replayed the whole night. She watched Keith’s expression changing to apprehensive, stunned and in the end panicked, Keith’s whole body was shaking as he held his head.

“Pidge...Pidge I don’t remember  **_any_ ** of that…” Keith breathed out looking frightened, “I don’t recall saying or doing anything like that tonight!!”

“Keith, what do you remember?” Pidge asked her anger disappearing and concern seeping into her voice, “try to think back what do you recall before you woke up now?”

“I...we were passing out hot packs to the officers and Allura had pulled Shiro down and kissed him in front of everyone then...then that Agent came along...we gave him a hot pack and-” Keith said trying to think but nothing was coming up pass that point, “after that I don’t know...Pidge...I don’t know why this is happening...I blacked out once already and hurt Lance’s wrist.”  
  


“Keith we’ll figure this out okay? We won’t let anything happen to you but you have to come to us if you feel like it happened okay?” Pidge said gently patting Keith’s cheek as the older Asian looked like he was on the verge of crying because he had blacked out during a heist, she leaned up and kissed his cheek like a sister would to comfort their family, “change out of your Shadow outfit and maybe stay with Lance...I’m sure he could use some cheering up.”  
  


“But what if I hurt him again, I already messed up tonight.” Keith said quietly as Pidge hugged him.  
  


“You won’t besides I think after tonight you both could use each other as comfort okay? You don’t have to say anything just stay close to him okay?” she said as Keith nodded and she got off of his lap. She turned away when she heard him changing, a few minutes later she saw Keith was in his regular clothes the thief clothes put away.

“I’ll...see you later Pidge.” Keith said quietly shuffling over to his and Lance’s room. 

Once the door shut Pidge made a call on her KID watch.

“Coran, when we get back we need to check a few security cameras.” She said worriedly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance felt all his energy drained from him once Shiro told him he was suspended, he deserved it. He nearly stabbed Shadow all because of his taunting and nearly injured Matt when he knocked him off of the tower. At least Shiro just kept it quiet, he really didn’t want Alberto or the rest of his family to know how much he screwed up on this heist. He knew he’d be getting an earful from Daniella especially  since she held a fondness for the thief for saving Sofia and didn’t want to ruin that.

He shut the door behind him and turned on the lights as they had been turned off. He looked up and saw a lump sitting on the couch watching some movie. The lump shifted and the duvet from the bed fell from the form for Keith to see Lance.  
  


“H-hey,” Lance said nervously as he walked over, “anything good on?”

“Not really…? How was the heist?” Keith asked quietly and felt guilty when he saw Lance flinch and look down, “bad night?”

“You could say that, you wanted to wait for me again?” Lance asked recalling that Keith had done this last time as well, when the darker haired boy nodded Lance couldn’t help but give him a small smile as he scooted over and Keith actually raised his arm holding the duvet up and Lance slid over sighing at the warm body against him as the duvet covered them both.  
  


****_I’m going to steal your most precious treasure.  
  
_

Shadow’s promise echoed in his head reminding him how angry and scared he had been for Keith’s sake so he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Keith and the other boy leaned into the embrace wrapping his own arms around Lance as if he was trying to comfort him.

“Lance? You’re shaking.” Keith’s quiet voice.

“Sorry sorry it was a long night. Can we just...stay like this for a while?” Lance asked resting his head against  Keith’s shoulder, Keith nodded making Lance breath out a quiet thank you.

_ ‘I’m sorry too Lance… This was all my fault… ‘  _ thought Keith guiltily as he squeezed Lance tightly. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Sunlight shone through the curtains and onto Lance’s face as his eyes slowly opened. He was still feeling exhausted from the previous night, both physically and emotionally. He wanted to continue snuggling as he reached out an arm only to pat the empty space next to him

Lance furrowed his brows as he felt around with his eyes still shut but all he got was the mattress and pillows making him groan. He opened his eyes and looked around. Keith wasn’t anywhere to be seen and it didn’t sound like he was in the shower either. 

Just for a moment, Lance assumed the worst as he sat up, ready to jump out of bed when the door to the bedroom opened to reveal Keith looking at him while holding a steaming cup of cocoa. 

“Oh… you’re up already,” Keith stated, a little surprised as Lance slumped back into bed and sighed in relief. 

“Jeez… Keith…Don’t scare me like that…” muttered Lance burying his face in his hands. 

“Huh?” went Keith, tilting his head in confusion but Lance just waved it off. 

“Watcha got there?” asked Lance changing the subject, indicating the mug in Keith’s hand. 

Keith smiled and handed it off to Lance. “It's Hot Peppermint Cocoa, my mom’s recipe. She would make this for me and Kai when we were feeling down. I figure you could use a pick-up…” he explained, sitting next to Lance. 

“That sounds amazing,” Lance said as he took the mug and could already smell the chocolate and peppermint scent from the mug. Bringing it to his lips he took a slow testing sip and couldn't help but let out a low groan making Keith for once flush.

“H-how is it?” Keith asked shifting a bit as that sound that Lance made him feel warm. He watched as Lance continued to take sips from the mug, even licking his lips once be pulled it away to answer Keith.

“It's perfect Keith, this is something I really could use right now,” he replied sighing happily as he let himself lean against the other boy relaxing. The hot chocolate helped but having Keith next to him stamped out the fear be felt earlier,” how'd you make this though? I don't think the room is equipped with the stuff.

“The resort staff is really nice and accommodating, I asked one of the waiters if I could make it in their kitchens,”Keith replied glad to make Lance feel a bit better. He could feel the tension leaving Lance’s body as he just sat and leaned against him sipping the hot cocoa. Keith recalled Pidge’s words last night when he was stressing about being near Lance again.  
  


**_‘You don’t have to say anything just stay close to him okay?”  Pidge said_ ** **.  
**   


He was going to do just that, he owed it to Lance at least for putting him through everything yesterday even if he couldn't remember. He hated seeing Lance upset and really wanted to do something. He nudged Lance a bit making him look at Keith.

“I know you had a bad day yesterday and we’re still on vacation here for a few more days, so if you want to stay here or we could walk around the resort and find something for just the two of us,” Keith suggested.  
  


“I thought Allura wanted this to be a bonding experience for all of us together?” Lance chuckled as Keith smiled shrugging back.  
  


“She ‘ **_bonded_ ** ’ plenty with Shiro last night, I'm pretty sure she'll be out for a while, Hunk is probably still sleeping in tired from yesterday, Coran usually does his own thing and Pidge said he wanted check something at the net cafe.” Keith replied,”so it's just you and me today.”  
  


Realizing what Keith was trying to say, Lance immediately brightened up as he placed the mug down on the bedside table and threw himself on Keith, tackling the blushing boy to the mattress. “I would love to! Let’s do it!~” Lance exclaimed excitedly rubbing his face against Keith’s who averted his eyes and patted Lance’s head.

“Weenie….” he mumbled under his breath.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Keith! Keith! They have an arcade here!!!!” pointed Lance hopping excitedly as he tugged on Keith’s sleeve.

Keith laughed in amusement  at Lance’s child-like enthusiasm. “Shall we go?”

Lance nodded eagerly as the two made their way in. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Panting was heard in a dark booth as Keith was bent over exhausted. “Lance… please… no more…”

A small cocky grin played on Lance’s lips as his grip tightened."Not yet, we’re just reaching the best part…" 

“B-but...I can’t.." 

“Hang in there… we can shoot together..." 

Keith swallowed and nodded. 

It was that point the final monster boss appeared on the screen and roared. Lance cocked the rifle he held. “GO NUTS KEITH!!!!!!”  
  


“AYE SIR!!!!!” yelled Keith as the two opened fire on the screen.  
  


“Die, Orc Boss!!! Die!!!” yelled Lance firing away and tossing every explosive item he had picked up at the boss.  
  


Finally the giant Orc roared in pain and fell as the words **_WINNERS!!! NEW HIGH SCORE!!!_** flashed brightly across the screen as the two boys cheered and high fived each other. 

Keith heaved a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat from his brow as the two stepped out from the Virtual Reality shooting booth. “That game sure was brutal…..I was beginning to think that Orc Boss was never gonna appear…”

Lance laughed and elbowed Keith. “Yeah, but it was totally worth it! Aren’t you glad you hung in there?”

Keith just gave Lance a smirk as they continued to explore the arcade. They tried a few more games even a few competitive ones that had them messing around with each other trying to get the other to mess up. Lance managed to win the last game by kissing Keith’s face making him freeze which allowed Lance to pull ahead.

“That's cheating!” Keith grumbled as they had tried almost all the games that had interested them. Lance just grinned and Keith couldn't really be mad at him since he looked so happy.

“No it's not it's just using what you have to your own advantage and you said it yourself you  **_like_ ** my kisses.” Lance smirked as Keith shook his head and pulled him into a small cafe inside since they spent most of the morning in the arcade.  
  


“You're at least paying for snacks and drinks.” Keith retorted.

“Fine fine,” Lance said as they looked at the pastries displayed,”hmm everything looks good.”

Keith leaned close to Lance to look at the pastries that looked really fancy and decorated,”I'd still like something warm…”  
  


“How about we get the pastries later and get something like soup? They have it in a sourdough bread bowl.” Lance said,”clam chowder, cream of potato soup, or chili? Since it's practically brunch we might as well eat.”

“Bread bowl?” Keith asked curiously.

“You'll like it it's really good to have on a cold day like this,” Lance said as he ordered two bread bowls and their drinks. Lucky they already had a hot pot of the soups prepared so they got their soups fast and sat down to enjoy them.

“So basically you just dip the bread into the soup and eat it. The bowl is really good too since it absorbs the soup too.” Lance said grinning as Keith followed him.

It was different but the soup was delicious and the bread bowl really made it good.

“You're right the bread really does taste good with the soup.” Keith said taking a nice big bite from the top of his bread after he dipped it into the chowder.

Lance smiles as he watched Keith enjoy the soup and felt a lot lighter than he did before. An idea suddenly hit him.

“Hey Keith would you wanna play a game? It's really easy.” Lance asked as the other boy thought about it for a moment and nodded.  
  


“Let's play 21 questions, we may be testing waters with what we have but I do really want to know you.” Lance said sincerely.  
  


“Okay, who starts?” Keith asked surprising Lance how fast he agreed,” you want to?”

“Sure! Okay what made you want to build your own bike?” Lance asked.

“Before one of dad’s performances mom took me around the area since there were a lot of events going on, there was a motorbike show doing stunts and I've just been fascinated with them since. It got to the point when we went to get our learners permit I wanted to learn how to ride a bike first before driving a car.” Keith replied laughing sheepishly.

Lance laughed,” usually it's the other way around, okay you're turn.” Lance said as he took another spoonful of soup.

“Okay if you didn't get into surfing what would you end up doing?” Keith asked.

“That's easy anything with water, polo, swimming, diving. But if it didn't involve water I guess maybe soccer or track, I do enjoying running.”

“Well you did win gold when you helped out the track team last month,” agreed Keith pointing his spoon at Lance who scratched his cheek bashfully. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

At Lance’s suggestion, the two went to the resort spa, although Keith was incredibly apprehensive when the spa estheticians began admiring and whispering about the two as soon as they were done signing up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Something tells me you do this often….” stated Keith as he lay on a recliner with a mud-mask and cucumber slices over his eyes while wearing a white fluffy robe.

Keith could hear Lance chuckle a bit. “Hey, having sisters comes with some brotherly obligations.”

“Uh-huh... anyway it’s your turn to ask,” pointed out Keith, he really wanted to know what the heck the cucumbers on the eyes were suppose to do he was half tempted to eat them but if he moved it would probably land on the mud spread all over his face.

“Hmm okay, what were three of your favorite movies?” Lance asked.

“How to Train your Dragon was good, Treasure Planet and uh...Lilo and Stitch…” Keith replied saying the last one quietly but it had Lance sit up and take off one of the cucumber slices to stare at Keith.

“Did you just say Lilo and Stitch?” Lance asked in disbelief, that...that wasn’t something he had expected Keith to say out of the  movies he liked the best, he was half expecting Star Wars at least to be one of the top picks.

“It was the first Disney movie I saw and it had an alien involved in...and I liked Stitch.” Keith grumbled as he folded his arms across his chest.

“I did not expect that to be one of your favorites,” Lance said grinning, “it’s one of my favorites too, bet you can guess what the reason was.”

“It involved surfing wasn’t it.”Keith chuckled,” of course it had nothing to do with the characters and story it was all the surfing for you.”

“Hey I liked the story it was sad and adorable especially before the ending that scene with Stitch wanting to hug his family? I swear no one had a dry eye when we watched that when it was Sofia’s turn to pick a movie.” Lance stated seriously.

Keith lifted one of his cucumber slices to glance over at Lance and gave a small smile. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance left the Spa looking absolutely sparkly and blissful while Keith looked embarrassed beyond compare. 

“Why did I let you talk me into using the sauna?” complained Keith crossing his arms across his chest.

“Oh come on Keith, you’ve been bare chested in front of others plenty of times.”

“Not with sweaty old pervs giving creepy looks!” wailed Keith pounding his fists on Lance’s back, who simply laughed and caught his wrists. 

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry. Wanna have a snowboard race, instead?” 

Keith blushed and poked Lance in the ribs. “You’re on…”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance leaned back in the seat as the ski lift brought them higher and higher up the mountainside while Keith looked down fascinated by the scenery.

“I’ve been on a ski lift before but man, oh man, do I never get tired of the view!” exclaimed Keith in awe.

Lance shivered as he pulled his turtle-neck around his face and wrapped his scarf even more around him. “Yeah...its nice and all but give me the Sunny beach anyday….”

Keith looked over at Lance and couldn't help but laugh at Lance’s sullen expression and poked him through his layers of clothes.

“What can't take a little cold?” Keith teased while Lance gave him an affronted look as if he was insulted.  
  


“Says the guy who steals most of the duvet when the room gets seriously cold or curls up  **_hugging_ ** me in their sleep,” Lance shot back smirking when redness started to appear on Keith’s face.

“I do not steal the duvet!” Keith argued back.

“So you at least admitting that you  **do** wrap your arms around me when you're cold.” Lance replied.

“Only sometimes!” Keith insisted.

“Nope pretty sure you do that even if you weren't cold  **_kitten~_ ** ” Lance said leaning close and saw the flush grow when he called Keith that.

“Lance! Don't call me that!” Keith grumbled.

“Kind of hard not to especially when you're wearing that beanie of yours with cat ears of all things.” Lance replied his smirk growing as he poked the head accessory on his head,” and your brother did mention having cat like tendencies…”

“Only because it was the only one I could find!” Keith huffed back but his face was still red,” and again I  **_do not.”_ **

“Hmm I don't believe you,” Lance said grinning as he leaned close to Keith’s face,” I wonder if I can make you  **_purr_ ** ~”

**_*Grab*_ ** “Lance, seriously, if you don’t stop I’ll get mad……” threatened Keith bluntly squeezing Lance’s cheeks with one hand.”And I won’t speak to you ever again…”  
  


“Mowwy….” apologized Lance meekly through his smooshed cheeks.” I pwomise I’ll be good…”

Keith pouted and squeezed Lance’s cheeks a few more times before he noticed Lance’s lips. “Oh hey, your lip is bleeding…” he pointed out letting go as he reached into his pocket for a piece of tissue and held it to Lance’s  lip to wipe the blood.

“Here, hold it in place to stop the bleeding,” instructed Keith reaching into his pocket and took out a tube of lip balm and leaned over close to Lance, whose heart sped up.

_ ‘Keep it together!! KEEP IT TOGETHER!!!!’  _ Lance’s brain screamed as Keith began applying the balm to his lips.

Lance’s thoughts were ricocheting everywhere in his brain like a bunch of super-balls and mousetraps. Keith’s lip balm….the same one he uses on  **his** lips….pressing on his own….  
  


_ ‘Oh god...it’s the pumpkin spice incident all over again!!!!’ _ screamed Lance mentally going red.  
  


__ ( Nighty: Please refer to chapter 11 of ‘Brothers Together,Kids Forever’ to refresh your memories~)  
  


“There that should do it…” said Keith capping the tube and keeping the balm, not noticing Lance’s face.

Suddenly the lift jerked and swayed in the air, causing the two boys to quickly grab each other out of reflex.

The two took a moment to breathe and calm down from the sudden jolt as the ski lift swung a bit making them look at each other and then at the others.  
  


**::WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE SUDDEN STOP BUT WE WILL BE MOVING MOMENTARILY.THANK YOU::  
**   


“Well...guess our race is postponed for a bit.” Lance said as they waited for the swinging to come to a complete halt.

“Yeah, that was a bit sudden,” Keith replied still holding onto Lance,”wonder what happened?”

“Sometimes people have trouble getting off when they get to the peak,” Lance said,” so that could be it. Want to continue the game since we’re stuck here?”

“Sure not like we can go anywhere from here,” Lance said looking down as he moves his snowboard a bit making the bits of snow fall,”it's your turn.”  
  


“Hmm...if you could travel anywhere in the world where would you go?” Keith asked curiously,” like in the future or some place you'd always wanted to go?”

Lance leaned back in his seat to think. “Hmmmm….I wonder….”Lance  said outloud. “Well...I guess I always wanted to go to Hawaii…”

Keith smiled inwardly.  _ ‘The Mecca of Surfers...I guess I should have expected tha-’ _

“But anywhere is fine as long if I get to be with you~ Even on this freezing swing of Death~”

Keith blushed hard at Lance’s reply before shoving his shoulder. “Yeesh...how lame is that answer….”

“Hey, Screw You! It’s the truth!” argued Lance throwing his hands up in the air.  
  


Keith folded his arms and turned away so that Lance couldn’t see the soft smile on his face.  _ “Sou-sou...wakatta yo….” _ he muttered as he sipped up his jacket further to hide his blush.

“You better not be making fun of me!!!” yelled Lance while Keith just shot him a smug look.

Lance pouted and folded his arms in the seat as did Keith. The two sat in silence for a long while as their legs dangled.   
  


“Man this is taking forever….” complained Lance.

“Mmmhmm…” agreed Keith.

“And I think it’s getting colder…”

“Mmhmm”

“Pretty quiet up here.”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Lonely too.”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Wanna make-out?”

"Mmm- wait, WHAT?!” sputtered Keith staring at Lance incredulously as the guy grinned at him and wiggled his eyebrows.  
  


“Pucker-up, Keithy~” teased Lance reaching towards Keith who squeaked a little and scooted away from Lance who was making a kissy face at him and held his arms out.

“You’re too close!” protested Keith placing a hand on Lance’s face as the Cuban pushed back.

_ “Kissy-kissy Keithy~!” _

“Lance! Stop it, not here!” chided Keith as Lance continued laughing into Keith’s hand when suddenly the lift jerked back to life, causing Keith’s hand to shift as Lance accidentally slipped forward and landed on Keith’s lips.  
  


The two widened as they quickly broke apart and steamed so much a cloud formed around them as the lift began moving again.

The two of them were silent as they stayed at their ends of the chair until they reached the peak.

The workers at the topped looked amused at their red faces as they were practically melting the snow around them as they quickly moved away to the slopes.  
  


Lance coughed as he rubbed his head as he and Keith laced up their snowboard boots making sure everything was secure,”so uh still up for that race?”  
  


“Y-yeah of course!” Keith replied as he stood up but had to get use to his feet being unable to move normally. He swung his arms a bit when he felt he was about to fall backwards when Lance reached over and grabbed his hands,”thanks…”

“Heh no problem can't let you fall already when we haven't even left the slope.” Lance replied,” you alright for me to let go?”

Keith kinda almost wanted to say no since his hands even though gloves felt warm in Lance’s own hands but he reluctantly nodded his head.  
  


Lance nodded as he seemed hesitate on letting go as well but dropped Keith’s hands.  
  


“Alright so first one to the bottom buys the first round of hot chocolate?” Lance asked.  
  


“Fair enough,” Keith replied as the two got to the top of the slope,”on three, one…”  
  


“Two,” Lance said as he pulled down his goggles as Keith did the same.  
  


“ **Three!”  
**   


Jumping a bit forward the two felt the momentum and gravity making them slide down the slopes. Despite the incident earlier both of them had grins under their scarves as they maneuvered around other people and other obstacles.

“Yahoooo!!!! Eat my snow dust  _ Nino bonito!!!!” _ yelled Lance over his shoulder laughing as he zoomed past Keith who just smirked and headed for the ramp. 

“WHOOOO!!” Lance heard Keith whoop as a shadow passed by overhead and landed in front of him as it was Keith’s turn to laugh while Lance pouted. 

_ ‘Hmph Show-Off…’ _ went Lance before smiling lowered his centre of gravity to pick up speed. 

The two boys enjoyed themselves immensely as they attempted to outdo each other in good old fashioned rivalry. 

\------------------------------------------------ 

Coran clicked his tongue as he looked at the thermometers in his hands. “Goodness, what fevers…you’re lucky all  you two got were colds considering how long you were up there on the lift.”

“Ugh…” groaned Keith and Lance simultaneously as they lay down under duvet with feverish faces and red noses while Pidge and Hunk helped changed their cool packs. 

“Hmph…Aoko  told me idiots didn’t catch colds, boy was she wrong…” commented Pidge bluntly taking a picture of the two just as they shot her annoyed looks. 

“What exactly were the  ***groans*** chances that the last ski lift we take it would stop for a good while…” Keith grumbled burying himself deeper into the duvet,” and Pidge you better not sent that to Kaito..”

“Because he'd call you and bug you endlessly about getting sick and Aoko-chan would nag your ear off for being an idiot?” Pidge smirked tempted while Keith tried glowering at her but his stuffy red nose and cold made him very non-threatening,”hmm it's tempting…”

“Pidge….” 

“Fine fine.” The younger one said but she didn't lose her smirk.  
  


“We'll this is going to be a good way to spend your vacation,” Hunk sighed,” really and it's only the third day we’ve been here. You two are not leaving this room until you're better.”

“Fineee, I think we spent the day well enough anyway besides getting sick...urgh hate the cold...any extra blankets?” Lance groaned.

Coran chuckled as he shooed the other two out of the room. “Coming right up! You two just have a good rest alright?”

“Aye…” groaned the two as the door finally closed leaving the two alone. 

Keith sighed gratefully, sinking into his pillow and snuggling down under the covers. 

“Hey Keith?" 

“Mmm.. Yeah Lance?”

“I still have one last question to ask…" Lance sleepily asked. 

Keith yawned and closed his eyes. “Yeah?”  
  


At that moment he felt Lance’s hand grab his making Keith look over at Lance who eyes were shut with a comforted look on his face.   
  


_ “Mmm… How.. Do you really feel about me Keith….?” _ he could make out Lance mumbling making Keith’s heart throb  painfully as the Asian slowly interlaced his fingers with Lance’s under covers. It could be the fever but the sensation of realization was dawning upon him as all the past incidents when he had this feeling finally came together. Keith closed his eyes  once more as he savored the shared warmth they were having. Slowly, Keith brought their joined hands up to his face as he lightly planted a soft kiss to the back of Lance’s hand.   
  


_ ‘The same way you do about me Lance…. Probably…’ _ thought Keith silently as he touched foreheads with Lance who was lightly snoring while Keith too drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**
> 
> Lance stared down at him mesmerized at the boy, no, man, he was in love with and smiled endearingly as he reached a hand out and swept away Keith’s long bangs from his face to reveal his lavender orbs staring back at him as he stroke his smooth pale skin with the back of his hand. 
> 
> Lance moved without thinking as he leaned down closer to Keith, who appeared to put up no resistance. 
> 
> _‘God, if this is a dream please don’t wake me up from it yet!’_ pleaded Lance at the back of his mind.


	13. London Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time, a time for celebration and getting together in more than one way...or a time where things that can go wrong will...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp...we're starting to hit the climax where things start snowballing...be prepared people!

The vacation went by quickly and it wasn’t long everyone was back at the Lion House preparing for the holidays. 

“Hey Pidge?” Keith asked as he and Pidge were decorating the living room of the lion house while the others were getting food for their pre-Xmas party since everyone else's will be returning to their homes for the holidays. 

“Hmm?” Pidge replied as she was typing on the laptop and had the drones flying all over putting up the streamers to places where they couldn't reach.

“I….I think…. I can finally give Lance a proper answer to his question,” Keith said as he was decorating the fake Xmas tree Allura had bought.

Pidge looked up pausing in her typing. 

”You're being honest here?!” She asked and seeing Keith nod and go red a little she let out a loud exaggerated sighed, **_“Kumbaya! It's about time,you weenie!! ”_ **

“H-hey!” Keith grumbled back at Pidge who just grinned widely back. “You know I had my reasons!”

Pidge placed her laptop done and ran up to Keith and hugged him tightly. “I know! And I’m so proud of you~!” she squealed wiggling the older boy back and forth. Suddenly she realized something and dropped Keith, causing him to almost stumble into the tree. 

“Oh my gosh… when are you gonna tell him?! Should I call Kai? Aoko? Jii-san?! Your parents?!” she asked excitedly walking in circles around Keith. 

“Pidge please, Shhh!!!!” begged Keith grabbing Katie and putting a finger to her lips. “Don’t tell anyone please! I still need to emotionally prepare myself… “

_ “Oh come on!” _ hissed Pidge throwing her hands up in the air and stamping her foot. “How much more emotionally prepared do you need to be?! You had  **_three damn months_ ** already!”

“But-!” Keith was about to protest when Pidge grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the couch, sitting  him down roughly. 

“You made Lance wait long enough!” chided the girl grabbing Keith by his collar and shaking him. 

“Keith Yuen Kuroba! You are gonna  **_quit whining_ ** like a baby and tell him your true honest feelings by  **_tonight!!!_ ** **Am.** **_I._ ** **_Clear?!_ ** ” commanded Pidge jabbing Keith hard in the forehead to emphasize the last three words before finally releasing his collar and folding her arms. 

Keith shrunk into the couch as he rubbed his sore forehead. “Yes Ma’am…” he said meekly as Pidge finally gave him a satisfied smile. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“I hate you guys...it's just a Christmas party and not a date like last time!” Keith said once later into the evening once Lance, Hunk and Coran had gotten back from the store with ingredients. Hunk and Coran had immediately took over the kitchen kicking Lance out, the Cuban grumbled but not before a pack of cookies was thrown at his head.

Lance had helped Keith finish up the tree and explained how he invited some people that were still hanging around mostly due to them being picked up instead of driving for the holidays.

Pidge kept making kissy faces behind Lance’s back much to Keith’s annoyance until he finally tossed a pillow at her and turned back to Lance grinning innocently. In retrospect he shouldn't  have done that because now Pidge who had grabbed Allura was forcing him to dress up for the moment.

“Oh Keith you have to make this special! A little extra effort never hurts and it'll make Lance really happy too!” Allura said smiling.

“You and Shiro didn't dress up when he confessed though!”’ Keith tries as Pidge ran a brush through his hair.

“They didn't have to since they've known each other for  **_years_ ** .” Pidge retorted.

“That and Shiro always was a cute mess so it wasn't hard to figure it out,” Allura giggled. “And to be honest it was more of a last notice sort of thing.”

Keith just muttered a groan behind the changing screen before stepping out. 

“Ooooh!!!!” cooed Allura and Pidge together at seeing Keith all cleaned up once more in a simple white shirt and black waistcoat and pants with a silver chain belt.

“Well don’t you look dashing~” commented Allura clapping her hands.

“Simple is always best ~” agreed Pidge nodding.

Even Allura’s pet mice popped out of Allura’s hair and applauded as well in agreement making Keith bashful.

“Look ladies...I appreciate the help...but please...I gotta do this on my own….” said Keith nervously grabbing his own arm.

Pidge recognized that look all too well. 

**_*Flash*_ **

**_Katie sat in the Ferris wheel carriage fidgeting with her dress as she stole glances at Keith just as the fireworks started. She was scared out of her wits and felt like she needed to throw up just thinking about confessing her feelings to Keith._ **

**_*FLASH*_ **

Pidge pulled herself into a ball and rested her head on her knees.  _ ‘Well, in my case it didn’t go too well since Keith only sees me as a sister. However, Lance is pretty set that he is head over heels in love with Keith...so I’m pretty confident that Keith should be fine...Ah well, the sensation is still the same no matter what I guess….’ _

Pidge smirked to herself wryly before getting off the bed and hugging Keith. “You’ll be fine...Just be yourself and be honest...you know how you feel now and that’s what counts…” she said reassuringly.

Keith smiled back feeling a little more at ease as he hugged Pidge back tightly.

Allura gave a contented smile as she petted her mice and watched the two.  _ ‘Those two truly have matured….’  _ she thought inwardly when suddenly Allura felt a sudden wave of queasiness as she quickly got up and ran to her bathroom, loudly slamming the door behind her.

Keith and Pidge winced as they heard loud gagging coupled with a sound similar to Godzilla’s roar muffled by the bathroom door. The mice all squeaked loudly in fear as they ran to the other two and  cowered in their pockets.

“She's been doing that for a while since she got back from our trip, you really don't think she caught the cold me and Lance had?” Keith asked looking at Pidge.

“If anyone would've caught what you two dorks had it'd be me, Coran, and Hunk which we hadn't.” Pidge said grimacing as she heard Allura groan,”and Allura was no where near you two either when you were bedridden.”

“Point, I'll go ask Coran to make some of Allura’s favorite tea see if that helps, we still got a lot time before anyone gets here.” Keith said.

“Yeah I'll stay here with Allura and make sure she's okay,” Pidge said as two of the mice that jumped off Allura and on to Keith stayed with him.

“Alright be back soon,” Keith said as he quickly walked out wanting to help Allura, as soon as he hit the main floor he could already smell the delicious food Coran and Hunk were cooking. He headed quickly to the kitchen but passed by the tree where he saw Lance tangled up on the floor in tinsel and ornaments making him stop and snicker.

“Lose a fight with the Christmas decorations Lance?” Keith called as he saw the Cuban give a frustrated growl as he tried ripping them off but just got tangled even more.

“I fell into the stupid box! Help me!?” Lance demanded, he couldn't exactly see Keith since he was literally covered from head to toe in tinsel.

“Alright alright hold on,” Keith chuckled trotting over to help untangle Lance. 

\-------------------------------------- 

It took a while but Keith was finally able to free Lance from his diabolical yet festive entrapment known as tinsel. 

“Your hair's a mess!” chuckled Keith as he dusted stray tinsel bits from Lance’s head who sat quietly and stared at Keith’s chest that was just inches from his nose, the fabric brushing the tip of it. He could smell Keith’s cologne as his face appeared blissful. 

Lance couldn’t stop his hands from unconsciously reaching up and grabbing Keith’s  waist making the boy seize upwhen suddenly- 

“GOTCHA!" declared Lance quivering his fingers making Keith burst out laughing. 

“No-no-no Lance stop!!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!” laughed Keith hysterically falling to the floor trying to wiggle away from Lance who persisted in his tickling assault by sitting on the other’s legs as Keith flailed about helplessly. 

“Tickle-tickle-tickle~!” sang Lance just as Keith managed to flip himself over and weakly bat at Lance. 

Keith lay on the floor exhausted and laughing weakly while Lance still sat straddling Keith’s waist laughing as well, looming over the Asian with both hands on either side of Keith’s torso. 

“Ha, I finally got you for the ice skating ~”

Keith just smiled and shook his head. “You are such a kid~” he chuckled when he realized Lance was looking down at him intently. 

Keith swallowed as his heart raced looking into Lance’s eyes. 

Lance stared down at him mesmerized at the boy, no, man, he was in love with and smiled endearingly as he reached a hand out and swept away Keith’s long bangs from his face to reveal his lavender orbs staring back at him as he stroke his smooth pale skin with the back of his hand. 

Lance moved without thinking as he leaned down closer to Keith, who appeared to put up no resistance. 

_ ‘God, if this is a dream  _ **_please_ ** _ don’t wake me up from it yet!’ _ pleaded Lance at the back of his mind. 

Keith meanwhile panicked internally as Lance’s face was getting closer to his but he decided to lie there and submit himself to the one he finally knew he loved. His heart was beating so fast and loudly that it was practically heard in his ears. At that moment, he felt something twitch down south. 

The two boys popped their eyes wide open as Lance felt something rise, and for once it wasn’t from his pants. The two looked at each other before slowly looking down as Lance’s eyes grew wider while Keith’s mouth dropped open, becoming speechless as he began to glow red. There was a rather obvious bulge rising from Keith’s nether regions and it was grinding closely to Lance’s groin. 

Keith let out a strangled cry as he pushed Lance off him and scrambled to his feet, but not before tripping a little and running into the wall. Luckily he recovered fast as he got back up again, still screaming and practically parkoured his way up to the second floor, diving into his room and slamming the door behind him loudly. 

Lance sat in the middle of the common room speechless as it suddenly dawned on him.  _ ‘Holy crap I gave him a boner... ‘ _

\----------------------------------------------------- 

_ “Holy crap I got a boner…" _ hissed Keith into his pillow in embarrassment, crossing his legs tightly. 

He held his pillow tightly as his face was a blushing mess. He didn't know why all of a sudden he felt everything literally go south when Lance was about to...to...kiss him again. He whined a bit shifting trying not think about it but then in his mind it flashed to the moments where Lance would suddenly freeze and say he had to go to the bathroom.

‘ _ Wait...does that mean those times when he had to leave suddenly…’  _ Keith thought his eyes widen as he felt it suddenly make sense. He made a small noise of disbelief,’ _ Oh my god... and now that I know how I feel about him he...gah!!’ _

That was the way Pidge found him later when the others started to arrive and was laughing herself to tears as she watches Keith stumble to the bathroom when she realized what had happened.

\----------------------------

“Hey guys! Merry early Christmas!” Lance grinned waving to Bart and Robin who looked up from their conversation.

“Hey captain so how's it going with Keith?” Bart laughed,” ever figure out what that club was he joined but wouldn't tell you?”

“Everything is going fine thank you, here Hunk made little gift bags for everyone,” Lance said handing them a small Christmas themed bag.

“Sweet! Oh here's something for you too,” Bart said as he and Robin handed him a small gift as well,” thanks for inviting us my cousin is suppose to take me to the airport tomorrow since it's closer and Robin has to wait for her dad to pick her and her sister off before they head to upstate.”

“Awesome thanks,” Lance grinned taking the gifts. Though he was surprised when Robin handed him another box only it was red, she pointed to the tag and Lance saw that it was for Keith,”I'll be sure he gets it Robin enjoy the party!”

“Bring out the real eggnog then we’ll talk!” Bart called as the doorbell rang and he jogged over to get it. Though when he opened it his face tensed as he saw the one person he was hoping had gone on vacation already,” Hello Winnie.”

Winnie gave a little curtsy and smiled pleasantly at Lance.

“Hello Lance, merry Christmas,” she said as Lance stepped away to let her in,” ooooo everything looks so festive!”

“Merry Christmas Winnie,” Lance returned as he pushed down the warning and bad  feeling he was getting from the girl,” going to celebrate your holidays later?”

“Yes I'm afraid my ride isn't arriving until a day or so from now so Keith was sweet to invite me.” Winnie replied smiling.

Lance’s eye twitched as he gave a forced smile. “Yeah, ain’t he a peach?” he said leading Winnie into the party. 

There were so many things Lance wanted to say to Winnie. Particularly words that start with the letters G, T, F and O but for the sake of maintaining the peace Lance decided he was going to be a grown-up about the situation and held his tongue.

Instead he purposely directed Winnie to Bart in a ditch effort to keep her busy. 

“Hey Bartholomew, this is Winifred, Winifred this Bartholomew, you both have long ass bourgeois names, you should talk,” introduced Lance curtly as Bart lit up in delight while Winnie just smiled although Lance could sense it was a plastered one. Robin on the other hand looked irked at Bart for some reason. 

Bart just popped his collar and got his flirt face on. “Hey there~ Friends call me Bart~ Like the cartoon~”

Winnie laughed weakly."Eh-heh...Winnie… it's a pleasure…"

“Ooh like the bear~” grinned Bart as Winnie just smiled weakly while Robin just facepalmed herself. 

Lance gave himself secret pat on the back for victory as he quietly sidled away to leave Winnie to deal with Bart’s  _ delightful _ conversation manner. 

Robin threw Lance a look that said he’s going to be shot a few times ‘accidentally’ in practice for this after vacation but it at least got Winnie out of his hair for a while he’ll take it.

Robin huffed and folded her arms watching Bart making an embarrassment of himself and decided to make the most of it by recording it on her phone probably using it to blackmail later.

Trying not to whistle having successfully distracted Winnie at least for a bit he headed to the tree and neatly added the boxes to the small gifts the guests had left. He put the boxes down when he heard the doorbell go off and he went to open it again only someone else had heard it as well the two bumping into each other.

He looked to see a mop of black hair and couldn't help but feel giddy and happy when he saw Keith still looking a bit red when he saw him.

“Ah the door?” Keith quickly coughed as he was still remember vividly what happened early but at least he wasn't running away from Lance and kept a bit close to him.

“Oh right right,” Lance said as he opened the door and saw Shiro and a shivering Matt outside.

“Merry early Christmas can we come inside now please?” Matt begged as Keith and Lance laughed moving to the side as Matt hurried in.

“Don't mind him he's just cranky because a snow pile from a tree buried him and has been complaining since.” Shiro chuckled walking in.

“Says the guy who took three hours to dress for his girlfriend when we all know you two are just gonna-!” Matt hissed back.

“Wow, you guys did a great job decorating as always!” exclaimed Shiro loudly, purposely cutting off Matt who double flipped him off behind his back while Keith and Lance just exchanged amused looks with each other. 

Lance just gave a small laugh. “There’s a fire going in the common room and Hunk made batches of cocoa and eggnog. Knock yourself out,” he offered as Matt lit up in delight and raced past Shiro who just shook his head and followed. 

Lance was about to follow suit when he felt Keith grab his wrist. He turned around in surprise to see a determined look in Keith’s eyes. 

“Lance…. I have to talk to you… it’s about our.. Trial..”

Lance widened his eyes and swallowed nervously. He had totally forgotten. That day was their last day of their 'trial period’. 

“I think I can give you a proper answer now… can we meet up somewhere later?” asked Keith, his hand shaking slightly. 

Lance gave a nervous smile. “S-sure...we can-” 

**_*Ding-DONG!*_ **

Went the doorbell interrupting them before suddenly going an incessant series of rapid ringing. It didn’t take a genius to figure out who was on the other side as the two opened the door and almost immediately Keith was tackled to the ground with enough force that he and the smaller body went rolling down the hallway. 

**_“MEEEEERRRRY SORT OFF CHRISTMAS REEEEN!!!!!”_ ** squealed Bayleaf excitedly, looking down at Keith as she lay sprawled on him. Keith swears if she had a tail it would be wagging furiously. 

Lance flared his nostrils in annoyance at their position as the Ramsay brothers came through the door. 

“Bayleaf! Stop assaulting Keith! The poor boy deals with enough from the club activities already!” scolded Sage lifting his sister up by her jacket as she balled her hands into paws. 

“Raf~!” barked Bayleaf happily as Cilantro quickly bowed in apology to Lance and Keith, helping the latter up from the floor while Sage tucked Bayleaf under his arm. 

“Doesn't she have a leash or something?” Lance asked as Bayleaf continues grinning even under her brother’s arm.

“She does and we really should've brought it,” Cilantro sighed as he made sure that Keith wasn't bruised or hurt anywhere,” she was bouncing around eager to go,”

“What took you guys to get here?” Lance asked beside Cilantro handed him a pan of brownies,”oooo more snacks?”

“Our dad’s originally peppermint brownie bombs,” Cilantro replied grinning,” he only makes them once a year but we asked for an extra pan this year for you guys.”

“It literally explodes peppermint in your mouth! Dad is awesome like that!” Bayleaf giggled.

“Aaannndd she might've had a good three or five before coming here behind our backs from our personal batch.” Sage apologized.

“Ah…” Keith and Lance said,”we see…”

“We’ll try to get her to calm down,” Sage said,” or just have her run outside for a few hours to burn the energy…thanks for inviting us.”

“No problem,” Lance replied as the two watched the brothers haul their sister away,” I honestly did not think sugar could affect her.”

“Bayleaf just keeps going on and on and on…” Keith said as he tucked a stray hair behind his ear and looked at Lance,” so we can meet up later still okay?”

“Y-yeah…sure I mean that was the whole point of the trial and even though there were a lot of bumps and that argument Keith-” Lance rambles his nerves coming back but he was silenced when Keith used both his hands to grab Lance’s own. He gave an encouraging squeeze and small smile calming  him down as his heart sped up looking at Keith.

Observing them from the party, a figure stared distastefully before disappearing inside just the two returned to the party. 

\----------------------------------------------------- 

Eventually all the other guests arrived one after the other. Pidge had rigged a drone with mistletoe and was having a ball chasing people around with it. 

Some people didn’t mind off course like the obvious happy couples such as Hunk and Shay along with Shiro and Allura. 

Matt wrinkled his face as Pidge dangled the mistletoe above him and the only female that happened to be with him was Allura’s mouse Pinky who he was sharing popcorn with. Sage appeared bashful when he found himself underneath with Robin’s sister Wren who was a bespectacled braided beauty as he blushed when she pecked him on the cheek. 

It didn't help that Cilantro and Bayleaf took pictures to share at home and teased him by cat-calling and whistling. Sage gave the two looks while Pidge looked for a new set of victims. Lucky for Keith since Pidge knew he was going to confess she left him and Lance alone, seeing her victims she grinned as her glasses glinted and hovered  the bot over Bart and Robin.

“Heeeeyyy you two!” Lance called getting their attention, probably just in time as Robin looked like she wanted to hit Bart. He was probably still awestruck by talking to Winnie.

“What is it?” Bart asked as he looked at Lance who grinned and pointed up. Both looked up and saw the mistletoe, Robin’s expression didn't change though Bart looked a bit tongue tied as he looked between Robin and the mistletoe.

“Pucker up Bartman!!!” Bayleaf laughed.

Bart just shrugged as he spritzed breath spray into his mouth and placed his hands on Robin’s shoulders, before suddenly pulling her into a low dip and kissing her. 

Matt, Coran and Hunk were so stunned they went full Three Wise Monkeys while Pidge whistled loudly as Robin’s hair fluffed up just as Bart finished and stood her up properly. Not surprisingly, Robin went completely red in the face and slapped Bart in the face with her clutch before running to her sister. 

Wren shot Bart a look who awkwardly shuffled away.

Lance gave his friend a comforting pat on the shoulder while Keith went to go and comfort Robin with cake. 

\------------------------------------------------

After helping everyone ‘break the ice’ with her little stunt, Pidge walked into the kitchen and noticed Lance appeared searching for something.

“Hey Pidge, Have you seen my phone?”

“Hah? Don’t you usually have that in the back of your pocket Lance?” she asked as she licked her lips grabbing a piece of the Ramsey siblings Peppermint brownie bombs, “you usually never let that thing out of your reach.”

“Yeah I know I know but I had to put it down for a minute and I swore I put it either here or in the living room because it was falling out when Bayleaf tackled me when I grabbed the last chocolate drizzled popcorn ball ornament that Coran made.” Lance groaned, “that girl and her sugar is horrible. I think it might’ve gotten knocked off some where.”

“Tough luck, I’ll keep an eye out for it but I’m sure it’ll turn up. If not you could do the usual thing and just use another phone and call yours. It wasn’t dying was it?” Pidge asked and Lance shook his head.

“Nah, I’ve learned to always keep the thing charged in case of an emergency.” Lance replied before grabbing a brownies for himself and bit into it, “holy damn they weren’t kidding this explodes in your mouth.”

“I know right?” Pidge said chewing happily, “ mmmm I’m definitely gunna be happy with so many leftovers.” 

“Hahaha sure you don’t wanna spend christmas with us again?” Lance offered and Pidge snorted.

“No, because I’m fine staying here and I’m sure there's someone  **_else_ ** you’d wanna spend christmas with since I know he isn’t planning on going home like last year~” Pidge grinned. 

**_*BANG!*_ ** “Gah!” cursed Lance having accidentally jerked his knee into the corner of the counter while Pidge just smirked like the little troll she was.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pidge wandered around the party some more leaving Lance to still search for his phone elsewhere. Music was playing, Allura and Shiro disappeared (No surprise there), Matt was playing tennis on the kinect against Sage while Cilantro had Bayleaf in a wrestling hold to stop her from attacking the buffet table anymore with Rax cheering Cilantro. Hunk was discussing cooking tips with Wren at the buffet table while Shay stood close by giving her boyfriend the Eye as a warning.

“I wonder where’s Keith?” Pidge asked herself not seeing her roommate anywhere as she left the common room. Just as she was walking past the front hall closet she heard a small crash making her stop and throw open the door causing the two people fiercely sucking face inside to freeze as they locked eyes.

“H-...hey Pidge...you know Robin, right?” greeted a disheveled and flush faced Bart while an equally flushed and messy Robin awkwardly waved to Pidge who stiffly waved back before slowly closing the door.

Going on a hunch, she made her way up to their room to find a quivering lump under a blanket on Keith’s bed.

“Keith? You ok bro?” asked Pidge making her way inside and closing the door behind her before sitting on the bed while patting the lump.

“Pidge….I-i-i just got a message from Lance…” whined Keith poking his head out from under the blanket.

_ ‘Oh, Lance must have found his phone already….’ _ thought Pidge inwardly. “So what’s the problem?”

“He...he asked me to see him already? I ...I thought we were gonna talk later? Like after the party? Keith said,” I didn’t want to do it with a crowd around…”

“Psh, I just checked on everyone they're in their own worlds right now,” Pidge said waving Keith’s worries away as the Asian looked at her, “a couple of them are playing games, a few of them are talking among other things they’re doing...what I’m saying is you don’t have to worry about them watching you, now come up out of the blanket.”

Keith hesitated but the blanket fell off of him as he sat next to Pidge who fixed him up a bit, she leaned back, smiled at Keith and patted his arm.

“Come on Keith you can’t tell me that you’ve been waiting for this once you figured things out, now reply back to Lance and go get him!” Pidge encouraged as Keith gave her a small smile and nodded. He replied back to Lance that he’ll meet him and took a deep breath and Pidge couldn’t help but add one more little thing, “besides I think for Christmas since you’re not heading home maybe you could go home with him for the Holidays~”

That made Keith choke a bit as his face burned brightly as Pidge laughed wishing she had recorded both their reactions when she trolled them both.

“Pidge that’s not funny…” Keith whined as Pidge giggled.

“Come on lover boy it’s gonna be alright. Just go for it!” Pidge said.

“Ok! Ok! I’ll go I swear!” Keith said making Pidge roll her eyes and nod.

“If you chicken out then I’ll drag you there buster.” Pidge threatened as she hopped off the bed, but not before giving Keith a hug as she hummed leaving the room as she watched Keith a bit as he pulled himself off the bed and kept glancing at the phone. 

_ Meet in my room in half-hour. I’ll be waiting. -Lance _

Keith glanced at the time on his phone screen. Already 15 minutes had passed since he received the text and Keith had spent the entire time either practicing in front of the mirror or  freaking out.

“I should straighten myself out!” declared Keith standing up in front of the mirror and dusting off his slightly wrinkled clothes and smoothing his hair. 

_ ‘DAMMIT I NEED A HAIR BRUSH!!!!’ _ screamed Keith internally as he scrambled about the room looking for one.

\---------------------------------------------------------

_ (Liddy and Nighty: A few minutes later!) _

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith breathed a few times to calm his nerves before steeling himself in front of the mirror. “Ok Keith, you can do this! Tonight you will finally tell Lance how you feel!” he said to his reflection.

Keith’s whole body trembled with nerves while his heart was pounding in his chest as he stepped out of his room and went across the hall. Just as soon as he made it halfway, a familiar fragrance filled the air making his head become hazy. Keith shook off the feeling and persisted to Lance’s door when he heard voices talking; Lance’s and.. **_another girl_ ** ?

_ “Stop it Winnie, what if someone hears us?!”  _ Keith heard Lance say followed by the girl’s seductive chuckling.

_ “That wouldn’t be a problem, darling~”  _ the other girl chuckled, her voice sounding mature and lustful.

_ “Wha-hey you’re too close!” _

_ “You say that but  _ **_this_ ** _ right here seems to be reacting~” _

At that moment Keith’s body moved automatically as he threw open the door and froze. There, right on Lance’s bed, was Lance with his shirt open straddling and locking lips with none other Winnie Bordeaux whose dress was on the floor while she was clad in red frilly lingerie with one arm wrapped around Lance’s shoulders while the other was on Lance’s crotch.

Something inside Keith broke as he stared at the two horrified while Lance was looking back at him with guilt and equal horror as well. The pounding of Keith’s heart stopped as all the blood just drained from his face. 

Lance quickly pushed himself off Winnie. “Keith..I-” he was about to say but Keith didn’t want to hear it as he covered his mouth and ran. 

Keith tore down the stairs, past the party, and other people, flinging himself out the door, not even bothering to close it as he disappeared into the night, tears streaming down his face as he ran farther and farther away from the Lion House, all the noise fading away into the distance until all Keith could hear were the loud cries of his own voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**
> 
> The cold night wind whipped around him, nipping his skin since he didn't bring his jacket on the way out but Keith didn't care. He doesn't care if his knuckles were still bleeding...and possibly cracked. He can't feel his heart beating anymore anyway, he might as well be dead already.


	14. Daruma-san

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath, a different point of view a confused third party and a broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *has tissues* yeah soooo things are gunna get a tad bit angsty, dark, sad among things...

Pidge was just coming out from the party to go and check on Keith when just at that moment, said person came barrelling down the stairs in a hurry.

“Keith?! What-?!” Pidge tried to call out when she saw the look of pain and tears on Keith’s face. 

She knew that look all too well as she watched Keith fling open the front door and ran out. Pidge quickly ran to try and catch him, but she was too late, he was long gone. Anger quickly filled the teenager as she charged up the stairs, just running past Winnie who she noticed had a dark smile on her face before Pidge finally made it to Lance’s room where the door was still left open and Lance found leaning against the wall with a look of frozen horror on his face.

_ ‘What the hell just happened?!’  _  Pidge wanted to demand but seeing Lance and Keith’s expressions left her more concerned than angry.

**_*The scene pauses in place as a click was heard, rewinding the scene back to half an hour before, this time to Lance instead of Keith.*_ **

Pidge had only just left the party just as Lance gave up searching the kitchen and was looking about the common room for his still missing phone.

“ **_Dónde está ese maldito teléfono?”_ **  he muttered to himself irritably.

“What’s up Lance?”asked Hunk just finishing his conversation with Wren who left to talk with Shay.

“I swear I put my phone down for just a few seconds but it’s like it walked off!” Lance grumbled,” I had it with me but I had to put it down before Bayleaf broke it for trying to tackle me down for that popcorn ball ornament.”

“Didn’t you leave it on the coffee table?” Hunk asked as they both turned and looked at the table that was usually in front of the TV, but with the party it had been moved out of the way so that they could play games easier,”huh, guess not. Do you remember any other places you could’ve put it down?”

“I already checked the kitchen and that was a bust,” Lance replied running his hand through his short brown hair, “I haven’t checked the whole living room yet.”

“Don’t worry dude I”ll help you,” Hunk said as Lance gave him a thankful smile, “thanks Hunk, it couldn’t be that far off.”

“Maybe someone grabbed it and moved it out of the way too,” Hunk suggested as Lance sighed as they looked over the buffet table, between the couch cushions, the plush chairs, under the chairs and couch,” hmm not here.”

“You guys haven’t seen my phone have you?” Lance asked Cilantro who was now sitting on top of a tied up Bayleaf who was struggling to get out from under her heavier sibling.

“Sorry Lance been too busy with this one to see your phone,” Cilantro sighed keeping his sister where she was, “she’s a full time job and a half when there’s sweets around.”

“I didn’t see it either Lance sorry.” Rax added when Lance looked over at him,” maybe check your room you could’ve left it there and forgotten about it.” 

Lance hummed as he folded his arms frowning, “that’s true, I’ll check around here a bit longer before heading upstairs. Thanks guys.”

The group wished him luck in finding the phone, Hunk and Lance looked a bit longer before they felt they had scoured the whole living room with little to no results to show for it. Hunk said he’ll keep looking for him with Lance checked upstairs as Rax suggested. They didn’t bother looking outside since Lance had been inside the Lion’s House the whole time so there was no way the phone would be there.

“I know I left it downstairs…” Lance muttered shaking his head as he headed upstairs to check his and Hunk’s room, he could hear some quiet murmuring in Keith and Pidge’s room and couldn’t help but smile.

He couldn’t wait until later when everyone was gone and he could talk to Keith with less chance of being interrupted, it helped his confidence when Keith had actually grabbed his hands with his own to calm him down. The shy but sweet smile the shorter boy gave him made him sigh happily and have a large grin on his face as he opened the door and the smile immediately fell when he saw the last person he wanted ever in his room much less his bed. The smell of sweet grapes wafted right into his nose as Lance wrinkled his face.

“Oi Winnie it’s rather rude to go into someone’s home and enter their room without permission.” Lance scowled folding his arms at the girl who was sitting there rather calmly, “would you mind leaving so I can look for something?”

“You mean your phone darling?” Winnie purred which sent an uncomfortable shiver went down his spine when the girl called him that, and he watched as she reached down the front of her shirt and pulled a familiar device from her bra. “I found it earlier and didn’t want it to break so I brought it back here for you.”

“That’s...nice...can I have it back now? I’ve been looking for it for a while.” Lance said walking over to her about to grab the phone but Winnie just grinned and held it farther away from him and instead grabbed Lance’s front making his eyes widen when he was the one pulled down, “the hell? Give me my phone back Winnie.” 

Winnie just gave a sneaky smile as she suddenly flipped Lance over onto his back. “Do you really think I would wait all this time up here if I was just going to simply give back your phone?”

Lance frowned as he shoved Winnie off him and got up. “If this is your idea of a sick joke, woman it’s not funny.”

Winnie pouted as she hugged her chest, accentuating her generous bosom. “Wow~ You are quite rough with a lady~”

Lance glared at her. “I knew that good girl persona you had was all an act! What’s your game, Bordeaux?! ”

The girl lustily licked her lips. “I’m sure you would have figured it out by now, Lance~”

Lance appeared disturbed a bit this new vixen side of Winnie. “Fine, I’ll just come out and say it. I know you want Keith! But I’ll have you know that I am not gonna back down and let you have the man I’m in love with!”

Winnie looked blankly at Lance as she tapped her chin before she suddenly burst out into laughter. Lance frowned heavily. “What?! What’s so funny!”

“Wow, you really are quite the man aren’t you Lance~ I have to admit, I find the aggressive types a turn on~” she purred as she suddenly pulled down the sides of her white dress and let it slip off her, pooling around her legs, revealing her to be clad in a red lace bra and panties as Lance went beet red and quickly covered his eyes.

“Wha-wha-what the hell! If you think I’m gonna be seduced, you have another thing coming!” declared Lance as Winnie laughed again, seductively sauntering up to Lance and suddenly pushing him on to the bed and mounted him, straddling his hips as she looked down him like an animal in heat.

“I’ll have you know, there has not been a single man or woman who hasn’t fallen for me~” Winnie said in a heavy, silky voice as she traced her fingers along Lance’s jaw and neckline before stopping at the top button of his shirt.

Lance tensed a little as he felt Winnie hook her finger and suddenly popped opened all his buttons in one quick stroke making him shriek a little before covering his mouth. 

“Wow~ I thought you were a stick but you’re body is actually quite muscular~Nice~”

“Stop it Winnie, what if someone hears us?!” Lance hissed while Winnie just seductively chuckled and ran her hands over Lance’s broad muscled chest.

“That wouldn’t be a problem, darling~” Winnie chuckle, running her tongue over her soft pink lips when Lance finally found the will to move and flipped their positions so that he was on top of her this time.

Winnie appeared unperturbed as she reached for Lance and pulled him closer. Lance tried pull away but for some reason his body wasn’t listening to him as he could smell Winnie’s perfume even stronger now.

“Wha-hey you’re too close!” protested Lance using his arms to push against the bed, but Winnie had a firm grip on his shoulders as her other hand snaked down to his groin area. Winnie raised her eyebrows and smiled in amusement.

“You say that but  **this** right here seems to be reacting~”she purred in Lance’s ear as she rubbed the warm bulge in her hand glancing a bit towards the door and noticing the shadow under in the crack. 

Smirking, she suddenly yanked Lance towards her aggressively and kissed him hard just as the bedroom door flung open revealing Keith who froze the second he saw them. Not even the slightest bit fazed, Winnie slipped her tongue into Lance’s mouth and frenched him, making sure Keith was getting a full view of it all.

The corners of her lips turned up as she watched the blood drain from Keith’s face. Once she was satisfied, Winnie finally broke the kiss, letting Lance quickly push himself off her. 

“Keith..I-” Lance tried to say,  reaching a hand out to him but Keith immediately took off without a word, clearly heartbroken.

“Ah-ah~ He just ran off, how boring~” said Winnie casually getting off  the bed and wearing her dress. 

“Well, I’ve had my fun here~ Thanks for the great experience Lance~” she coyly said, sauntering out the room leaving Lance behind who appeared to traumatized.

Winnie chuckled triumphantly to herself as she licked the saliva from her lips while she descended down the stairs just as Pidge dashed up the stairs past her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Back to the Present_ **

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Lance?! Lance?! Speak to me?! Snap out of it!” called Pidge as she suddenly slapped Lance across the face.

That barely seemed to phase him but he looked up at Pidge with the same broken expression that Keith had and now she was really worried what happened.

“Lance what the hell happened!? Tell me dammit!” Pidge demanded as she grabbed the front of Lance’s shirt and he weakly looked up at her.

“Winnie...she...Keith saw and he ran off…” Lance stumbled through his words as his hands came up and gripped his knees tightly looking like he was going to cry himself.

“Lance I know something happened, I saw Winnie coming down I'm not going to taze you tell me what happened please!” Pidge said trying to coax it out of Lance.

“Winnie had my phone when I was looking for it...it wasn't in the kitchen so Hunk helped me look for it in the living room…” Lance said pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes as his shoulders shook. Keith’s expression he couldn't get that betrayed look out of his mind.

Pidge frowned,” wait when I left you still hadn't found your phone? Seriously?” Pidge asked recalling how she came upstairs and Keith said Lance had sent him a message to meet up with him,” how long did you look when I left the kitchen?”

“I don't know? Half hour or more? We even asked the others if they saw it and they said no until Rax asked if I had checked my room.” Lance replied,” I stayed in the living room for a bit longer before I came up here. Hunk said he would keep an eye out in case it turned up.”

“Okay then what? You mentioned Winnie.. ” Pidge asked.

“She had my phone Pidge, she had it and was waiting for me  **_on my bed_ ** !” Lance said as his voice started to pick up and started rambling,” I tried to be polite because she's Keith's friend but she wouldn't give my phone back! I tried taking it back when all of a sudden she grabbed me and pulled me on top of the bed and she was on me! She made all these comments about no one resisting her  and.. **_stripping_ ** .and then she kissed me when ..I swear Pidge you know me I wouldn't do shit like that not when I've been wanting Keith! But now…”

Pidge watched as Lance’s voice cracked and tears were threatening to fall from his ocean blue eyes that was dark with sadness and depression.

Pidge got back up and grabbed a random T-shirt from the nearby chair and tossed on Lance’s head. “Get up and clean yourself up. I’ll go find Keith.”

“But-”

“Just do it!” ordered Pidge making Lance seize up. Pidge softened her expression and hugged Lance. 

_ “It’ll be ok….I’ll find him…”  _ She whispered before dashing out to the garage. 

Keith’s motorcycle was still there, so he can’t have gotten far, but knowing him, one can never be too sure. Pidge lifted up her Kid Watch to her  face.

_ “Hey Presto,”  _ she commanded, activating it before tapping a few buttons. A mechanism was heard as a small panel in the wall opened and out flew a group of mini Rovers. “Find Keith, Boys. Find him, update me when you do.”

The Rovers beeped in response as they all flew out while Pidge got on her moped and strapped on her helmet. “Please be alright, Keith…..” muttered Pidge worried, starting her engine and driving out as soon as the garage door opened.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith wasn’t sure how far or how long he was running for. He just wanted that image out of his mind. The one he was in love with and...someone who was supposed to be his friend…

“ARRRGH!” screamed Keith punching a lamp-post so hard his knuckles bled. 

Luckily, it appeared that he was at Altea Park, and there wasn’t any people around to see him as Keith staggered to a nearby tree and curled himself up into a ball and sobbed hard.

Lance’s face kept flashing in head. His smile, his joking attitude, that cute eyebrow quirk he does...his gentleness embracing him….his soft warmth…

_ “I love you, Keith…” _

_ “Stay away from Winnie she’s bad news…” _

Suddenly the  image of Lance and Winnie in bed together popped into his head once more sending Keith into a frustrated rage.

“LANCE YOU FUCKING LIAR!!!!” screamed Keith hitting the dirt angrily. “ALL THIS TIME!!! AFTER ALL THIS TIME?! YOU SAID YOU LOVED  **_ME!!!!_ ** ”

Keith cried hard as he collapsed on to the grass, he just felt dead inside. The cold night wind whipped around him, nipping his skin since he didn’t bring his jacket on the way out but Keith didn’t care. He doesn’t care if his knuckles were still bleeding...and possibly cracked. He doesn’t care if anybody called the cops on him. He doesn’t even care if he freaking freezes to death that night. He can’t feel his heart beating anymore anyway, he might as well be dead already. 

Keith just lay there beneath the tree unmoving for god knows how long as the night got colder and colder and his breathing was getting shallower while his body was shivering. He heard a couple of footsteps approaching him as two people crouched down by him and quickly appeared to have covered him in something. Keith’s vision was already blurred as slowly he became one with the darkness.

The two shadowed people, a man and a woman looked at each other and nodded as they reached out to the Asian’s unconscious form.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“KEITH! KEEEIIITH!!!!” called out Pidge desperately driving around the neighbourhood when suddenly her phone beeped.

She quickly pulled over to the side and pulled out the device to see she had received a message from an unknown number with Keith’s name in the subject. A bad feeling gripped her as she opened the message to find an image file of Keith lying at the base of a tree without his jacket clearly freezing along with a message that said;  **_Altea City Park, near the fountain. Hurry!_ **

Pidge didn’t waste anytime as she revved her scooter and sped off quickly in the direction of the park.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pidge ran through the park looking around for the location stated in the message. Sure enough, there at the base of the fountain she could make out Keith sandwiched between two figures who she didn’t recognize as she pulled out her tasers.

“HEY! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!!” she shrieked dashing towards them.

The two mysterious people looked up and quickly let go of Keith as they ran off into the night, leaving Pidge to come sliding to stop and kneel by Keith who was still unconscious and shivering.

“Keith? Keith?! Come on speak to me buddy!” called Pidge desperately as she felt his face.

It was so pale and ice cold, with his lips turning blue. Pidge quickly removed her hat, scarf and jacket, wrapping it around Keith as she reached into her pocket and dialled for help.

“Please please don’t be busy Allura...please!” Pidge whispered to herself begging as she stayed close to Keith trying to keep him warm, “Keith wake up you can’t fall asleep here!”

\--------------------------

“Hmm?” Allura murmured as she sat up from the couch with Shiro next to her, she heard her phone ringing wondering who would be calling her unless it was a meeting or an emergency. She looked over at Shiro who was leaning against her, the two of them had escaped the hubbub of the party and escaped to the library where they held many precious memories. Shiro looked up at her as she grabbed her phone she looked surprised as she quickly answered it.

“Pidge? What’s wrong? Aren’t you with the others in the party?” Allura sked.

Since Shiro was close he could hear what Pidge was saying on the other end.

_ ::I was but Allura come to Altea Park now! Something happened with Keith and Lance and... and...it’s really bad Keith left Lion’s house with a jacket and he’s really cold and I can’t move him to my moped since he’s a dead weight! :: _ Pidge replied, :: _ Please come now I’m trying to warm him up but he’s unconscious!:: _

“We’ll be there soon! I’m grabbing Shiro with me okay?” Allura said.

_ ::Okay we’re by the fountain, Allura please try to leave quietly I don’t want the others to worry especially Lance.:: _ Pidge begged.

“Calm down we’re on our way.” Allura said grabbing the quilt from the sofa,” Shiro follow me alright? We don’t want to worry the others.”

“Of course.” Shiro said as Allura lead him through the backway to the garage avoiding the living room and front.

There was a small beep on her KID watch she looked at the message discreetly so Shiro didn’t see, she looked surprised but didn’t question it as she sent a quick notice to Coran to take care of the house.

They quickly got to Shiro’s car out front where they could already feel the cold nipping at them through their own jackets and faces. Shiro started the car and pulled out of the driveway and flew down the street making his way to Altea Park where they parked as close as they could where the fountain was visible. When they reached Keith, they could see Pidge hugging him trying to get him warm, Allura moved down and tapped her shoulder making the girl look up at her and nod as Shiro moved in and wrapped him up in the quilt they brought along and picked Keith up.

“Let’s get him to a hospital it looks like he’s been here for a while,” Shiro grimaced feeling how cold the young boy was, looking closer he could see dried tear streaks on his face and felt protective of him as he held him tighter heading back to the car.

“What happened?” Allura asked whispering to Pidge as they grabbed her moped and she was going to follow them since her moped wouldn't fit in Shiro’s car.

“I’ll tell you what I can from what Lance told me but it involved Keith’s new ‘friend’ Winnie and not in a good way.” Pidge said her fists clenching tightly onto the handle bars.

Allura wanted to ask more but Keith’s health was more important right now.

\--------------------------------

“He’s suffering from a minor case of pneumonia and hypothermia,” The nurse said as Keith laid in a hospital bed had an IV in him getting fluids as he was covered in blankets to keep him warm, as he was hooked up to a monitor to watch his vital signs.  “it was good you got him here. What happened?”

“H-his bike broke down and he wasn’t able to start it back up and it took a while for us to get to him.” Pidge quickly explained as she too was wrapped up in a blanket having placed her winter gear on Keith earlier.,” he was in a hurry and forgot his jacket as well.”

“Alright well for now he’s under observation for now, we’ll see what happens if anything develops.” The nurse said leaving the three in the room.

Shiro poured some hot tea the nurse brought in for them into a mug and handed it over to Pidge who shivered and accepted it gratefully. Allura sat by the bed and stroked Keith’s forehead. 

“You poor dear….” whispered the woman softly.

“Just why exactly was Keith wandering around in the cold like that?” asked Shiro gently causing Pidge to look down at her mug.

“Keith...had his heart broken…” muttered Pidge quietly making Allura and Shiro gasp in shock.

“What? Lance..Keith..how?” demanded Allura but Pidge shook her head. 

“The story isn’t mine to tell Allura…..All I can say is that right now...Keith is in a very low point right now….” said Pidge as she looked to Keith’s sleeping face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**  
>  Shiro continued to sing as Allura slowly approached him, reaching a hand out to him when suddenly everything went dark. 
> 
> “ ** _Ushiro no shoumen daare?_** ” sang another ominous menacing voice in Allura’s ear as two giant clawed hands reached out to her from behind, causing the girl to scream.


	15. Kagome,Kagome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge deals with taking in more weight on her shoulders with Keith while Allura has her own problems to deal with...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep Winnie shows her true colors and there is still more plotting to be revealed now it's Allura's turn~

**_Kagome kagome_ **

**__  
**Kago no naka no tori wa  
  


****_Itsu itsu deyaru_  
  


****_Yoake no ban ni_  
  


****_Tsuru to kame ga subetta_  
  


****_Ushiro no shoumen daare?_  
  


The cold wind blew in the night as Inari sat on the roof of City Hall drinking warm sake from a bottle. 

“Ah, you have to love a nice warm bottle of sake on chilly nights like this~” the man commented to himself when he felt his phone vibrate. 

Putting his bottle down, Inari removed his phone checked the received message before widening his eyes and smirking. “Looks like we can finally start phase 2~” he smirked pushing up his glasses and hopping back to his feet as he made his way back inside singing his song once more.

****_Kagome kagome_  
  


****_Kago no naka no tori wa_  
  


****_Itsu itsu deyaru_  
  


**_Yoake no ban ni_ **

**_  
Tsuru to kame ga subetta_ **

**_  
Ushiro no shoumen daare?_ **

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allura rubbed her head as she awoke that morning. Lately, she was feeling more fatigued than ever. It’s been a few days since Keith was taken to the hospital. He had more or less recovered from the pneumonia and hypothermia but had developed an intense fever as an aftermath so he still remained in the hospital awhile longer. Allura and Pidge had managed to prevent the other guests from knowing the true story with the exception of the Lion House residents.

 

Allura was worried. Lance was a mess when he heard the news and was highly reluctant to return home as was Hunk but Allura managed to convince them otherwise.

 

“Allura? Are you alright?” asked Pidge only just waking up, having slept in the same bed as Allura since the others save for Coran were gone.

“I think with everything that has happened plus with my duties might be making me a little exhausted,” said Allura lying back down again.

Pidge sat up and felt Allura’s forehead. “Hmm, you don’t seem to be having a fever, but I guess yeah, with your work as headmistress plus the thing going with Keith and Lance….”

“And Shiro’s been busier than ever, we haven’t even been seeing other at all since the party!!!!” wailed Allura loudly like a child causing Pidge to be taken aback. “Waaaah!!! SHIROOOOOO!!!!!”

“Um….There...there….”said Pidge awkwardly  patting Allura’s head.  _ ‘Allura’s been pretty mood-swingy lately too….’ _

“Should I get Coran?”

“Ugh….he’ll be busy today… could you call Dr.Miho instead? Her number is in my pur-BLERGH!”went Allura suddenly springing from the bed and running the bathroom throwing up once more.

“Will do...guess it's a good thing the nurse decided to stay over for the students or didn't have much plans.” Pidge said as she hopped out of the shivering when her feet touched the cold floor. She winced hearing Allura throw up and looked through Allura’s purse and found a number with Dr. Miho’s name on it.   
  


She grabbed the cordless phone by the bed and dialed the number, she didn't have to wait long for it to be picked up.  
  


:: __ Dr.Miho here ~::  
  


“Dr.Miho hi this is Pidge from Lion’s House, I'm with Headmistress Allura and she's feeling sick right now.” Pidge replied.

_ ::My oh my we can't have that now symptoms?:: _

“Allura! How long have you had this and symptoms?” Pidge called.  
  


“Urgh about two weeks give or take? Cramping, feeling exhausted more, throwi-BLLLUUUURRRGH!!!!!” Allura hacked from the bathroom. “urgh __ …”  
  


_ ::hmm I'm heading over I heard what the headmistress said and it sounds a bit serious, I'll bring some equipment too. Be there in a few dear.:: _ Miho said as she hung up.  
  


Pidge walked over to Allura who seemed to finished and she rubbed her back and handed her some water she had on the side table since this started.

“Let's get you back to bed Allura okay?” Pidge said as the woman nodded.

Allura’s mice sat on the headboard looking worriedly at her as they held up a tissue box for Allura. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Miho held the forehead scanner to Allura’s forehead which beeped allowing her to check the result. 

“Well you don’t seem to have a fever, and your breathing seems normal, but the-” Miho was trying to explain she was interrupted by Allura throwing up into a bucket making Pidge wrinkle her nose as she went to wash it out in the bathroom while trying not to gag herself. 

“It could be a possible bug,” suggested Miho as she reached into her bag. “Allura I have to ask you a couple of personal questions.”

“ugh…. It’s fine Dr. Miho…”

“Alright… number 1: Are you late for your cycle?” 

Allura thought for a bit, calculating the days since her last time of the month."Now that you’ve mentioned it, I think I’m late…" 

“Number 2: Have you had intercourse recently?”

Allura blushed and appeared apprehensive while Miho put her hands up in defense. “It’s part of the job, Ma’am.”

The matron nodded in understanding and mumbled a small “Yes…”.

“And number three, have you been experiencing mood swings more often?”

“WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!” snapped Allura but Miho blinked unfazed as she wrote down the answers on a checklist before handing Allura a small box. 

“I think you might want to use this to make sure,” suggested Miho as Allura widened her eyes and looked at the doctor who nodded. 

Allura quickly jumped out of bed and walked to the bathroom, shoving past Pidge and closing the door behind her. 

\------------------------------------------------------- 

After a while, Allura emerged from the bathroom and handed the small stick to Miho making Pidge widen her eyes and exchanged looks with Allura who nervously held her hands as they observed the doctor’s expression. 

Miho scrutinized the little indicator in her hand as the result slowly started to appear as her eyebrows raised before her expression hardened and finally smiling at the two. 

“Well I’ll say this much, you’re not pregnant,” declared Dr.Miho handing the stick to Allura who appeared a bit disappointed yet slightly relieved upon seeing the negative symbol while Pidge patted her shoulder. 

“But wait, how does that explain the symptoms?” asked Pidge curiously as the doctor rummaged through her bag. 

“It’s most likely a hormone imbalance due to stress and overwork. I’m gonna prescribe you some aspirin and painkillers for the nausea and cramps. Two pills, after food. Drink lots of water and sleep more. You should be fine after a while.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Thanks, Doc," said Pidge leading Miho out  the house,  who smiled and ruffled Pidge’s hair. 

“Just doing my job~” she replied cheerfully as she left the patio. 

The moment she heard the door close, Miho’s smile dropped as her expression became unpleasant. Reaching into her pocket, Miho removed Allura’s real indicator which she had swapped out with the false result earlier with slight of hand.   
  


Her hand trembled with rage as she stared at the positive result that had appeared.   
  


_ “ _ **_That_ ** **_Bitch_ ** **_is actually pregnant with_ ** **_his child?!"_ ** Miho snarled angrily as she glared back at the house before narrowing her eyes. 

_ 'No matter…. She won’t be for  _ **_long….’_ ** she hissed inwardly to herself as she whipped around and continued back to campus. 

\------------------------------

“How're you feeling Allura?” Pidge asked as she handed her the aspirin and pain killers.

“ a bit better thanks,” Allura sighed as she took them and laid her head against the desk, she peeked up at the photos on her desk. The ones on the right had a picture of the whole Lion house Coran had taken during Halloween, the other was of her parents, herself and Coran while the last one was of her and Shiro,” I wish Shiro could stop by…”  
  


“Yeah some reason the news has reported a lot more break ins, must be because of everyone leaving,” Pidge sighed,” but hey maybe give him a call and have dinner? He can't be on 24/7 right?”  
  


“Hmm I guess? How's Keith doing?” Allura asked pulling herself up and Pidge bit her lip.  
  


“The fever still hasn't broke yet but I've heard him muttering a few things, I think the fever may be making him hallucinate a bit.” Pidge replied nervously,” nothing about you know who just names…”  
  


“Lance and that other girl?” Allura asked as Pidge nodded.  
  


“Can’t you do anything about her, Allura? She practically assaulted Lance!”  
  


Allura shook her head sadly. “Unfortunately dear, there were no witnesses. This is purely a he said, she said scenario. By all accounts, my hands are tied….”

Pidge scowled heavily. Allura had a point. Unlike the incident with Nyma, Lance and Winnie were completely alone. Pidge hated to admit it but that Bordeaux was crafty. Clenching her fists, Pidge excused herself from the room and went back to her own where she rolled her sleeves and tied her hair up, sitting down at her desk as she activated her laptop.   
  


“No one wrecks my brothers and gets away with it!” growled Pidge as she furiously got to work.  
  


She knew those two were dancing around each other for two years practically and just when they were somewhere she comes in and hurts both of them! She put on her green lion visor as multiple camera views appear.  
  


“Alright I put this systems up to protect the school and students let's put this to work…” She growled as her fingers rapidly hit the keys.

\-----------------------------------------

Allura groaned as she shakily got up from her desk, the migraine was coming back and she had already taken the pills earlier when she threw up. She couldn’t take them again for another two hours but her head was killing her.

“Maybe I  **_should_ ** rest…” She murmured, “probably rest my eyes after doing all this paperwork…. I shouldn’t even be doing this if I’m feeling sick…”  
  


With a grunt she pulled herself up from the desk, keeping a steady hand on the wall to help her stay up while she walked back to her room. Her steps were slow and if felt like her head was pounding once she was in the actual hallway, rubbing her head she tried to think of things to keep her happy. Her precious black lion ragdoll that she’s been keeping on her bed for a while, actually wanting to see Shiro, though that thought just made the trail head in the other direction. She didn’t show it much besides the strange emotional outbursts  but she missed having Shiro around, she missed his warm body against her, holding her, how’d he would kiss her gently among other things.  
  


“Shiro…” Allura whined her voice sounding strangely pining for once, which hadn’t happened since she was told when she was younger that Shiro had disappeared, “urgh snap out of it Allura you just need some sleep and-”  
  


She felt a wave of dizziness hit her and her hand on the wall moving away as she felt herself fall forward. She didn’t hit the floor but she heard a comforting voice tinged with worry.  
  


“Allura!? Allura? Oh no, better get her to bed…” he murmured as Allura’s eyes fluttered shut.

She groaned a while later as she saw a fuzzy orange blob in front of her and worried green eyes and brown blob on the other side.

“Allura!? Why didn’t you call for us!?” the brown blob exclaimed.

Allura blinked a few times before her vision cleared and she saw the clear worried faces of Coran and Pidge.

“Allura what were you doing? If you weren’t feeling fine you should’ve called me rather than try to go by yourself! You nearly collapsed onto the floor right past your office!” Coran exclaimed mad with worry.

“I’m sorry Uncle…” apologized Allura  meekly as  Coran took the woman’s mad and held it tightly. “But the adminis-”

“Never mind the paperwork, child. I’ll take care of it,”offered Coran stroking Allura’s forehead. 

The woman laughed weakly and smiled. “Heh… this is just like when I was a little girl again….”

“You’ll always be my little girl, dear~” said Coran endearingly as he stood. “Now get some rest. Pidge will watch over you while I make you some soup alright?”

“Okaaay…..” yawned Allura drowsily as Pidge sat next to her on the bed with the bucket prepared as she saluted to Coran who jokingly saluted back before leaving the room. 

\-----------------------------------------------------   
  


****_Kagome kagome, Kago no naka no tori wa…._  
  


__ Little girl Allura heard the song echoing down the hallways of her house as got up to follow the sound.  
  


**_Itsu itsu deyaru, Yoake no ban ni…..  
_ **

__ The song was getting louder. Allura quickened her pace to her playroom where she saw  little boy Shiro sitting in the middle of a ring of the five lion dolls with his eyes covered.   
  


****_Tsuru to kame ga subetta……_  
  


__ Shiro continued to sing as Allura slowly approached him, reaching a hand out to him when suddenly everything went dark.  
  


**_“Ushiro no shoumen daare?”_** _sang another ominous menacing voice in Allura’s ear as two giant clawed hands reached out to her  from behind, causing the girl to scream._

\------------------------------------------

Allura screamed as she suddenly woke up, startling Pidge causing the girl to fall off the bed.  
  


“Wah! What happened?!” asked Pidge frantically sitting to see Allura clutching herself as she shivered and broke out in cold sweat. 

Pidge climbed back onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Allura trying to calm her down, she rubbed her back trying to stop the older woman from shaking.

“Allura calm down it was a nightmare, maybe from all the stress you’ve been having with the papers and working yourself to exhaustion.” Pidge said as the woman’s breathing calmed down slowly, “Coran should be up with some soup for you soon enough, I know you skipped breakfast again so you should eat something.”

“Okay…guess I probably should’ve eaten something huh?” Allura said as the younger girl huffed at Allura and poked her forehead, “okay okay I get the point...hey Pidge? Where’s the lion ragdoll?” 

Pidge looked around and saw the poor black lion ragdoll on the ground, reaching over the sides of the bed she picked it up and handed it to Allura who quickly grabbed it and cuddled it like a comfort blanket.

“Wanna talk about your nightmare?” Pidge asked softly.

“M-maybe after I eat something,I think I’m still in a bit of shock but that could help,” Allura replied holding the ragdoll close as she closed her eyes trying to focus her breathing, the ragdoll helped a bit since Shiro she had used it as a source of comfort whenever she was sad or scared. “If it’s alright with you Pidge… I would like to be alone for while…”

Pidge nodded in understanding as she got up and left the room. 

Allura’s mice gathered on her lap and looked up at her in concern. That dream really shook her up. Especially the song...it had been a while since she heard it. She could still hear it echoing in her ears.

**_*Flashback*_ **

__ Little Allura was lying on her stomach reading a fairytale book in the playground with little Shiro, who was busy organizing data on a laptop when she heard him unconsciously humming an odd tune. Allura looked up from her book at Shiro curiously.  
  


__ Shiro was so absorbed in his work that he didn’t notice Allura crawling close to him until he looked up and found her just inches from his own face with looking into her big sparkling eyes.  
  


_ “WAH!” exclaimed the startled boy, shifting back. “Wha-what is it, Allura?” _

_ “What’s up with that weird song you were singing, Shiro~?” asked Allura incredibly interested while Shiro blushed, straightening himself. _

_ “Oh! Uh...it’s just an old Japanese Nursery Rhyme, called ‘Kagome, Kagome’” explained the boy awkwardly scratching his head. “Back in my homeland, it was a traditional game played by the kids..” _

_ “A GAME?! Can you show me?!” asked Allura excitedly bouncing up and down on her lap. _

_ Shiro chuckled unsurely. “Uh...I guess...but it’s hard to play with two people….” he tried to reason when he saw Allura blowing out her cheeks and glaring at him. “Ok, ok! I can try….” _

_ Allura sat down as she watched Shiro arrange her toys around her in a circle.  “Ok, right now you’re ‘IT’.” _

_ Allura nodded vigorously in response. _

_ “Good. Now you have to close your eyes, and I’ll sing the song.” _

__ “OK!” said Allura enthusiastically closing her eyes with her hands.  
  


__ Shiro nodded and waved his hand in front of her face, making sure she wasn’t peeking before taking a breath and walking in a circle around her.  
  


**_“Kagome kagome, Kago no naka no tori wa~_ ** _ ” Allura heard Shiro began to sing and giggled a little.  _ ****_“Itsu itsu deyaru , Yoake no ban ni~”_  
  


__ As the song progressed, Allura’s giggles ceased as she felt shivers run up and down her spine.  
  


****_“Tsuru to kame ga subetta…”_  
  


__ Allura’s smile began to drop even further.  
  


**_“Ushiro no shoumen daare?”_ ** __ Shiro finally finished. “Now that the song is over, you have to guess who is behind you now!”  
  


__ Shiro smiled, pleased at his explanation when he saw Allura’s shoulders shaking. “Allura? Alluuuuura?” called out the boy reaching out to the girl’s shoulder when the girl suddenly burst into tears and wailed loudly.  
  


_“WAAAAAAH!!!!! I DON’T LIKE THIS GAME IT’S TOO SCARY!!!!!!”_ _wailed the girl loudly, putting Shiro at a loss as he gently reached out to his friend and patted her her head._

_ “Um...it’s ok...we don’t have to play anymore…” Shiro said in attempt to soothe the girl when Allura threw her arms around Shiro and tackled him to the ground. _

_ “WAAAAAAH!!! SHIROOOOO!!!!!” _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mice looked at each other in concern and quickly went to retrieve the tissue box as tears began streaming down Allura’s face as she hugged the doll even tighter.

_ “Ugh…...Shirooo…...I need you…..I need you now…..” _ sobbed Allura burying her face into the ragdoll.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Altea City Airport, a beautiful blonde woman wearing a stylish black winter coat emerged from the Arrival gate and made her outside where a black car was waiting for her. An attendant bowed and held the door open for the lady, who charmingly smiled and got in as her luggage was placed in the trunk. Once all the doors were shut, the car took off down the road and onto the highway.

“It’s an honor to finally meet Ms. Vermouth,” a woman greeted in the seat next to Vermouth, who removed her sunglasses and smiled. 

“Likewise. You must be Spirit’s children, Nyma and Rolo Beezer,”replied Vermouth pleasantly as Nyma nodded while Rolo,who was driving, saluted.

“So how are things looking?”asked Vermouth cutting to the chase, making Nyma shake her head regretfully.

“We were unable to interfere with Wine’s faction. She’s very careful and had contingency plans everywhere,” reported Nyma sadly. “They did something to Keith, and it is affecting him terribly…”

Vermouth’s hand tightened as her eyes narrowed in anger. “Do you know where he is?”

Nyma swallowed and nodded, feeling intimidated at the killing aura the woman was exuding and tapped Rolo’s shoulder who saw the look in Vermouth’s eyes in the rear view mirror and immediately got the message as he nodded, turning the car downtown.

Vermouth kept silent as she looked out the window.  _ ‘You’ve crossed the line once again with me Wine. You are going to pay dearly….’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**  
>  Shadow smiled darkly from the mirror when he suddenly reached out and grabbed Keith by the neck and started choking him. Keith gasped as he clawed at Shadow's hand trying to pry him off. 
> 
> “ ** _Lance is mine and mine alone…. No one else may have him! NO ONE!!!!_** ” snarled Shadow menacingly, tightening his grip. 
> 
> Keith could feel his own airway getting restricted as he scrambled his arm about before finally in one last ditch effort he swung his fist at the mirror. 
> 
> ***CRASH!!!*** went the mirror as the glass shattered into pieces.


	16. Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge makes a mistake, a surprise visit and a breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow talk about the response for the last chapter, me and Liddy are happy we're getting these kinds of responses from you it means we're doing good! So! better hold on tight more stuff coming your way

“Thank you for your patronage I hope whoever receives them loves them.” The flower lady said handing over the intricate bouquet arrangement to Vermouth who took them.

“I know he’ll appreciate them,” she replied paying the young girl and giving her a nice tip for the arrangement.

Walking out back into the car she got in and handed the bouquet to Nyma who started adding her own little additions.

“Let's go I don't know if the others will visit him and I'd like to keep it private,” Vermouth said.

“Pidge and Coran are taking care of Allura and the others are home for break,” Rolo replied,” so we should be good Ms.Vermouth.”  


“Good make sure that no else sees Keith while we are there,” she said as Rolo made a turn with the car and pulled into the hospital. Vermouth looked at the building before she pulled out a small handbag and started applying some make up changing her appearance, she wasn't about to walk in with her normal face especially after all the training she did under a master of disguise. Adding a black wig braiding It slightly, she almost looked like an older female version of Keith.  


“Wow, you look just like if Keith was a girl,” Nyma said bluntly as Vermouth smiles almost sadly shedding her black coat for a red one.

“That's the point dear,” she replied as she got out, “I'll have my ear piece on let me knowing anyone shows up to see Keith.” She said.

“Yes Ma’am!”

\------------------------------------------------------------

Being able to get past reception as Keith’s aunt, Vermouth made her way to Keith’s room where she almost gasped upon seeing the boy. Sitting in the chair next to him, Vermouth smiled sadly as she stroked his hair and his face.

“Keith… you look so much like your father,” she whispered looking at his pale sleeping face."But I can see much of Chie in you as well…."

Suddenly, Keith stirred as he turned to Vermouth, his eyes fluttering open only slightly to make out a blurred figure. He smiled weakly as he reached up a hand towards Vermouth who was surprised but took the hand and held it to her face.

Keith gave a small laugh. “Heh… _Eomma… sarang haeyo~”_ said Keith in childish delirium before falling back asleep.

Vermouth’s eyes widened as she held Keith’s hand tighter. Just for brief moment, instead of the young man before her, she saw the sleeping face of Keith as a rosy cheeked baby who looked up at her with large lavender eyes and a darling smile. She remembered how the baby reached up to her and played with her long hair laughing happily while she cradled him as his parents looked on endearingly.

For the first time in a long, long while, actual tears poured out from her eyes. Vermouth pressed her forehead to the boy and nuzzled him a bit.

“Oh Keith….. Keith... _my dear son….”_ weeped Vermouth sadly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Keith awoke suddenly in the hospital and looked around in a hollow daze. He slowly got out of bed, pulling the IV drip out as he shuffled to the bathroom. He sniffed as he went to the sink to wash his face when he suddenly caught a glimpse of the reflection in the mirror and stumbled back in shock.

Shadow smiled darkly from the mirror when he suddenly reached out and grabbed Keith by the neck and started choking him. Keith gasped as he clawed at Shadow's hand trying to pry him off.   


**_“Lance is mine and mine alone…. No one else may have him! NO ONE!!!!”_ ** snarled Shadow menacingly, tightening his grip.   


Keith could feel his own airway getting restricted as he scrambled his arm about before finally in one last ditch effort he swung his fist at the mirror.   


**_*CRASH!!!*_ ** went the mirror as the glass shattered into pieces.

“Mr Kuroba!” called a nurse worriedly as she ran into the bathroom and gasped in horror seeing Keith drop to the ground, coughing heavily his hands and arm heavily bleeding from the shards of glass as Keith stared at the the broken pieces, all with Shadow smiling mockingly at him.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“He did what!?” Pidge exclaimed in disbelief, Allura was still out of it so she couldn’t come to the hospital and Coran was taking care of her so she was the only one who could get an update on Keith when they had been called.

The doctor looked worried at Keith who just sat in his bed staring at his hands and looking so despondent as he shook slightly, his arm bandaged from the punch as the bathroom was already cleaned up.

“The nurse had heard a noise last night and ran in just in time to see Mr. Kuroba collapse to the ground coughing as if he had been choking with his arm torn up from the mirror.” he replied shaking his head, “he wouldn’t respond to the nurses at all when they treated him and he just kept silent we’re thinking the fever may be causing problems since it coincides with the pneumonia and the hypothermia he had gotten. However, what is most concerning is the dark bruise we found on his neck. ”  


Pidge rubbed her eyes. What was going on?  


Allura was sick and needed both her and Coran to take care of her since Shiro apparently wasn’t able to leave the station, the others were back in their own homes and she didn’t want to pull them away from their family, the rest of the Kuroba  family were busy with things going on over in Japan. As much as she wanted to call them she knew it would be rather pointless since even she didn’t know what was going on.

Pidge wanted to cry out of pure frustration, there was so much going on and she **_still_ ** hadn’t gone through the the rest of the security footage for anything Winnie may of done to Keith, she was really starting to feel the pressure and weigh all on her shoulders with everything going on.  


“Has he eaten or said anything?” Pidge asked gripping her satchel tightly.

“No, well he does eat but not that much. We try to encourage him to eat and it works sometimes but it’s like he has no interest in eating,” The nurse replied shaking her head,”has he had these kind of attacks before? Or has he been like this previously?”  


Pidge bit her lip recalling Lance’s words when they talked several days ago, ****_“I don’t know what it is...but Keith’s been having these mood swings lately, like one moment he’s his usual adorable self when all of a sudden he like changes into a more dominant personality and get’s really possessive.” Lance replied, rubbing his wrist in memory, “he has a mean grip too when he’s like that…”_  


“Only when he’s stressed about something...we did have finals and he got a bit snappy that’s all.” Pidge replied as the Nurse took notes on her computer, “is he going to be okay?”  


“Well we’re keeping him under observation so something like this doesn’t happen again and we’ll try a CT scan to see if anything comes up, but we’ll try some medicine if he does what he did with the mirror.” The doctor replied, “if you could pass that on to Ms. Allura I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.”

“I will, thank you both of you for helping Keith,” Pidge said gratefully making the two smile.

“It’s our job, we’ll call if anything changes alright? We’ll leave you two alone call us if you need anything.” The nurse said as the two walked out of the room as Pidge headed over and took the seat next to Keith’s bed.

“Hey Keithy,” Pidge said softly, “I came by to visit, it’s really lonely without you and the others around ya know. I hope you heal up soon so we can spend at least Christmas together, you, me, Coran, Allura maybe even Shiro too.”

Keith turned his head slightly and looked at her but didn’t say anything. She looked around and saw the large bouquet of flowers that were by his nightstand and looked surprised reaching out to touch the soft petals and the arrangement.

“Who brought you flowers Keith? Did one of your friends stop by?” Pidge asked praying inwardly it wasn’t Winnie.

“Eomma…” Keith said a small smile appearing on his face surprising Pidge.

“Eomma? Wait he’s said that before...his...mom? But?” the girl muttered but she didn’t want to stop the slight smile from disappearing on Keith so she rummaged through her bag and pulled out a familiar ipad,” here Keith I brought you  your journal to take your mind off things. I thought you could use it since you always seemed to like writing in it.”  


Keith silently took the tablet as if on autopilot, opened his journal and began typing furiously.  


Pidge sighed a little. At least he was somewhat responding, even though the despondent look in his eyes was concerning. The girl winced at seeing the dark hand-shaped bruise on Keith’s neck, wondering just how did he acquire such an injury.

Keith just kept his eyes focused on the tablet and keeping silent, not even paying attention to Pidge who offered a plate of sliced pears to him.

The girl placed the plate on the bedside table and slumped her shoulders dejectedly before reaching out and hugging the boy tightly.

“Please Keith…I know your heart is broken right now and it feels like everything is over but please know that everyone is worried about you… especially La-” **_*SLAP!*_ **

Pidge drew back in shock as Keith slapped her arm away and gave her a dark look that frightened the girl terribly.

 **_“Get. Out. Now.”_ ** Keith snarled menacingly making Pidge seize up with fear as she gathered up her things and obeyed, quickly leaving the room.

The moment Pidge was alone in the elevator, she leaned against the wall and sank to the floor, hugging herself. Her body was trembling hard as Keith’s dark tone and menacing voice echoed in her head.   


_“That’s not Keith… That’s not Keith at all….”_ whispered Pidge to herself. Just what in the world is going on?

\-----------------------------------------------------------

::Pidge are you okay? You look stressed man…:: Hunk said worriedly as Pidge had called Hunk the safest bet, Coran told her that Allura was sleeping after taking some soup. He made sure to give her some tea so she wouldn’t have nightmares again hopefully but he did look concern when Pidge told him what happened when the hospital called them earlier.

“Yeah...between Allura getting sick with just me and Coran here and then Keith in the hospital it was bad Hunk,really bad...his whole right arm was completely bandaged and they said they found him surrounded by glass from the mirror his arm practically shredded.” Pidge said rubbing her eyes, “ he has a bruise on his neck as well but Hunk...remember when Lance was shot and how quiet Keith got?”

::Oh no...don’t tell me he’s relapsing into that again?:: Hunk replied gripping his computer screen tightly his face looking worried since he knew **_exactly_ ** how Keith’s condition was when Lance himself was in the hospital, ::is he having nightmares again?::

“The nurses haven’t said anything so I don’t think so, but he’s having episodes that the staff is thinking is from the fever.The nurses say he eats a few bites but then just stops. I brought him some pears too but he didn’t even look at them.” Pidge explained wishing she could tell more but even she for once was at a complete loss on what was going on,” I’m scared and worried for him Hunk I don’t want him to get that bad again.”

::Neither do I Pidge we should’ve stayed and helped you.:: Hunk said, ::Our families would’ve understood.::

“I don’t know if that would help Hunk...I...I mentioned Lance and I could barely finish  his name when Keith gave me such a dark look...I’ve never seen him have that expression.” Pidge said quietly.

::Considering with what happened, can you blame him?::

Pidge lowered her gaze. “But you and I both know that Lance would never do something like that willingly, especially not after he had made himself clear about how he feels about Keith.”

Pidge hear Hunk sigh heavily on the other line. ::Yeah you’re right… but man, who would have thought Bordeaux would do something so diabolical? She always seemed to be a sweetheart, and Keith really trusted her enough to defend her against Lance... ::

Pidge tightened her grip on her phone as she felt anger bubble up inside her. “I can’t forgive her…” snarled the girl angrily."I’m gonna make her pay Hunk….I’m gonna make her pay dearly…”

\----------------------------------------------------------

Hunk tried to say but Pidge suddenly hung up the phone.

The young man looked at the phone and sighed once more.

“Welp, bitch gonna get **_screeeewed_ ** …..." muttered Hunk offhandedly to himself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

After the call, Pidge had  thrown herself into researching Winnie Bordeaux with literal vengeance. Strangely enough, the girl appeared to have no existence online. No blogs, no social media, not even an ebay account.

Pidge growled in frustration in her seat. Just what person in this day and age **not** have any online presence?! Even her grandma, had a tumblr page at least.   


The girl quickly calmed down as she looked to Keith who was asleep in his hospital bed. Pidge had visited every bit she could but Keith would so far either be furiously typing on his tablet or be asleep. The two had barely exchanged a word with each other since that one time Keith told her to get out.

Pidge glanced over to the tablet that was poking out from under his pillow. Maybe… No! She shouldn’t… but then again….

Pidge gingerly tiptoed forward and reached out to the tablet, very carefully sliding the device out. Keith stirred in his sleep, making the girl hold her breath and stop moving but seeing the boy relax, Pidge let out a silent breath of relief as successfully pulled out the tablet.

Crouching out of sight by the bed, Pidge pulled on her Lion glove and  immediately started connecting to the tablet, her glove bypassing the password and other security locks before accessing Keith’s journal.

Pidge skimmed through each page. So far each had the similar content and mostly talked about Keith and his insecurity regarding Lance, but nothing that Pidge wasn’t aware off.   


_‘Yeesh it's like reading a 15-year old girl’s diary… ‘_ thought Pidge as she focused herself on the later entries.   


What she read made her blood ran cold.

Stated repeatedly on multiple pages, the words **_LANCE  IS MINE! NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE HIM! LANCE IS MINE!_ **  were typed repeatedly. Over and over again it was just those words, written like a mantra.   


“What in the-...”  


****_*GRAB!*_  


Pidge’s body froze as she felt a tight hand on her shoulder. Slowly she turned to see Keith glaring down at her with the darkest, most terrifying expression she had seen.

She suddenly wondered if this was the personality Lance had been fighting up on the snow hill but the grip on her shoulder tighten.  


“Katie give me **_my_ ** iPad.” Keith growled as Pidge handed over the device he snatched it out of her hands practically ripping it from her.

Pidge backed away from the bed as Keith was still glaring at her.  


“Keith please...I...I was just so worried about you!” Pidge tried.  


“So you decided to break into my personal belongings!?” He snarled back,”what right do you think you have to do that!?”  


“I know it was wrong but Keith you weren't acting like yourself! You're...you're acting like you were before! You're barely eating anything and so gone from the world!” Pidge argued back her fists clenching tightly,” you're acting like back then when La-”  


Pidge had to gasp when Keith growled threateningly at her.

“ **_Don't you dare say say his name! I don't want to hear it!”_ **

“You're acting like when **_Lance_ **  was shot and you nearly killed yourself!” Pidge shouted back,” you're doing it again and Keith...he...he didn't...Lance wouldn't do that!”

“Don't you fucking defend him I know what I saw!” Keith growled back.

“You didn't let him explain!”

“I don't need an explanation when I saw the whole damn picture!”

“Yes you do! The picture was wrong!”

“ ****_SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP!”_  


Pidge gasped when Keith snarled angrily dropping the IPad to the floor and lunged at Pidge who gasped. She rolled away quickly grabbing the iPad stuffing it in her bag before she was nearly tackled by Keith.

The furious boy growled back advancing on her as she was slowly getting backed into a wall. Fear froze Pidge on the spot as Keith reached out for her neck with both hands but hesitated. Pidge saw a pained look cross Keith’s face momentarily as one hand suddenly gripped the other. It was as if Keith was trying to fight himself as Pidge watched him, still scared, not noticing the door to room opening.   


“What the-!”  


Something was dropped, followed by a rush of footsteps as Keith was suddenly pulled off Pidge while the girl found herself wrapped up in a pair of arms.  


“Dani?!” exclaimed Pidge looking up at her saviours while Nico had Keith face down on the floor, one hand pressing on his head while the other had Keith’s arms pinned behind his back.

“Pidge what happened?” Dani asked as Nico had Keith in a hold trying to get him to calm down.

“I...made a mistake and he got so angry but then he suddenly snapped when I tried talking to him about Lance.” Pidge said as she held onto Dani.

“It'll be okay,” Dani said as she pressed the nurses button. It didn’t take long for two nurses to arrive and see the situation.

“What is going on here!?” She demanded.

“He's having an episode and tried to attack his friend.” Dani said as the nurse turned towards the other.

“Go get the medicine to calm him down now!” She said as she called security while Dani helped Nico bring Keith back to the bed and hold him down.

Pidge wrapped her arms around herself scared beyond her wits seeing Keith get to actually trying to hurt her. She watched as the nurses came in and gave the medicine through the IV. She watched as Keith slowly cease to struggle but it was slow acting as Nico and Dani kept him on the bed while the nurses talked.

Pidge felt guilty and more pressure building on her shoulders as she felt her eyes water.  


‘ _Keith I'm sorry I'm so so so sorry...please forgive me.’_

_\-------------------------------_

Pidge left a few hours later. Keith was alone in his room, the doctor ordering restraints for his arms so he wouldn't hurt himself or anyone else and Nico stayed by the door to watch over him as Dani escorted Pidge home.  


“I’m sorry you had to see that…” apologized Pidge quietly making Daniela glance over to her in surprise.

“Why would you say that _Nino?”_

“It was my fault he freaked out like that…” said the girl regretfully placing her face in her hands.

The car had just arrived at the Lion House as Daniela reached over and placed a hand on Pidge’s head.

“I’m not going to dive into what happened before we arrived, but Sweetie, don’t blame yourself for something you couldn’t control… All you can do now is be there for your friend ok?” encouraged the mother gently stroking the girl’s head.   


Pidge unfastened her seatbelt and reached over to hug Daniela who smiled and hugged her back.  


“Thank you….” whispered Pidge into  the woman's shoulder before alighting the car and waving to Daniela as she drove off.

Pidge gingerly placed her fingers on her neck as she recalled Keith’s pained expression.

“He’s still there… there’s hope yet..” muttered Pidge to herself as dark clouds gathered overhead.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

That night, at the witching hour, just as the nurses were all spread out making their rounds, a figure quietly moved about in the shadows, carefully staying out of the security cameras views, making its way towards Keith’s room.

Nico was still standing guard, having volunteered to stay. Suddenly, he felt a sharp zap in his neck as electricity flowed through his body, causing him to fall unconscious as Inari stood over him holding a taser and smirked.

Making his way in the room, he stood for a moment by his bed, looking at Keith’s still unconscious form before reaching into his pocket and brandishing a switchblade. Inari smirked as he poised the knife above Keith.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“Officer! Officer wake up!"

Nico groaned as he heard a nurse shaking him and yelling into his ear."Ugh… what happened?”

“Never mind that! Mr Kuroba! He’s.. he’s!”

Nico quickly snapped back to consciousness as he scrambled to his feet and ran into Keith’s room.

“Oh boy…” muttered Nico finding Keith’s bed empty with the restraints cut. “This is not good… not good at all…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**  
>  but as it stands I am bound by the law! I **CAN’T** help you!!!” Shiro finally snapped but instantly regretted doing so when Allura looked at him with big teary eyes. 
> 
> ***WHAP!***
> 
> Allura slapped Shiro across the face looking incredibly hurt and betrayed. “ _How could you do this to me Shiro?!_ ” she cried before running away


	17. The Game of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Daniela have a talk while Shiro is held back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we continue with the downhill spiral! now Allura and Shiro's turn! *ignore the cheery attitude as Liddy and I both got a bit depressed writing the next few chapters but it was necessary!!*

Dani barely left the Lion House when she received a call on her phone from Nico, she hit the button on her car so she could answer hands free.

“Nico?”

:: __ Dani! We have a situation, someone knocked me out with a tazer and took Keith! He’s GONE!::  
  


“ **WHAT!?”  
  
**

:: _ I’ve blocked off the room and taking pictures for evidence, but you need to go back and tell Pidge and Allura what happened then get them to Chief Shiro! He’ll want to know as soon as-: _ :

“ **_Nicolas_ ** ...someone fucking  **TAZED** you!?” Daniela said darkly and Nico went silent on his end before answering.

_ ::Uh...y-yes? Sweetie? Mi amor? Bambi? That’s...we can deal with that later? But right now we have Lance’s friend missing and the others need to know too:: _

Daniela gave a dark growl before she ended the car and swerved the car around making an illegal U-turn as she slammed the gas down on the car to drive back to the lion’s house all the while inwardly cursing and promising pain to someone who dared hurt her husband.

\--------------------------------------

There was a loud slam of the police door catching various of officer’s attention, though a lot of them were surprised when they saw Dani coming in followed by Allura, Coran and Pidge who looked panicked.

“Sis? What happened?” Alberto asked standing up, “I thought you were visiting Keith and where’s Nico?”

“There’s a situation, someone knocked out Nico to get into Keith’s room and cut his restraints. He’s missing Alberto.” Dani said walking past him as she hurried over to Shiro’s office.   
  


“Wait what!? Dani I need a bit more information than that!” Alberto sputtered trailing after them, “hey did that really happen?”   
  


“Keith’s been really really sick and out of it for a while, “Pidge said biting her lips talking to Alberto quietly, “today was one of the worse episodes that the doctor ordered him to be restrained.”

Dani knocked on the door to Shiro’s office, when they heard the okay she opened the door and Allura hurried inside as Dani asked Alberto to grab her the papers to file a missing person’s report. 

“Allura? What’s going on outside?” Shiro asked when she saw how Allura looked a bit frazzled and even a bit pale making him worry more, “What happened?” 

“Shiro we need your help! Keith’s gone missing! He’s disappeared from the hospital after Nico was attacked.” Allura said in a panic. 

Shiro stood up and walked around the desk and hugged Allura tightly and waited till she had calmed down. “Feeling better?”   
  


“A-a little….”   
  


Shiro nodded in satisfaction before letting go and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Now once more…”

Allura took a breath and composed herself. “Shiro, Keith has disappeared from the hospital. Nico was watching him when he was knocked out.”   
  


“What?!” said Shiro furrowing his brows, “Don’t worry Allura, I can-!”   
  


“You can ‘what’ Chief Shiro?” Agent Cristal interrupted curtly, appearing at the doorway.   
  


Shiro and the McClains quickly stood at attention and saluted. “Sir! One of the tenants that Allura was in charge off has disappeared! I request we organize a search-”   
  


“Just one moment, Chief Shiro,” interjected the Agent holding up a hand, silencing the man before turning to Allura. “Ms. Altea, if you don’t mind giving us a moment."  
  


The woman nodded silently and was lead out by Daniela, but not before she gave Shiro one last pleading look as the door shut behind her. 

Daniela sat her down at her desk and signaled to Alberto to bring her tea.

He returned shortly with a mug of tea and a box.

"Donut?” offered Alberto opening the box  as Allura suddenly snatched the whole thing and started eating.

“Um… can I-?” Alberto was about to ask, reaching for the mocha cheese donut when Allura shot him an evil eye making Alberto put his hands up in defense. “Uh… never mind…” he squeaked, backing away slowly. 

Daniela looked at the woman who was stress eating and raised an eyebrow with a knowing look. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------    
  


“What?! Agent Cristal with all due respect, Keith Kuroba is still sick and is missing! I should be out there helping!” protested Shiro while Louis leaned back in Shiro’s chair and placed his long legs on his desk, casually picking up the framed picture of Allura and Shiro as kids before putting it down. 

“No, you should be doing your job as Police Chief of this station and set an example. Friend or not, you are still bound by the law Chief Shiro, do not forget,” pointed out Louis curtly."And the law states that the individual must be gone for 24 hrs to be officially declared missing.”   
  


“But sir-!”   
  


“No buts, Shirogane. Part of my duties here is to make sure  **_you_ ** and everyone else in this sorry little police station are upstanding citizens and follow protocol. Especially after the whole Zarkon debacle.”   
  


“Sir,  _ please _ just-!”   
  


**_“Police Chief Takashi Shirogane!_ ** By the order of your Superior, I  **_order_ ** you to  **_stay_ ** here and not even  **_think_ ** about any unauthorized action or I will report you for insubordination.  **_Am I clear?”  
  
_ **

Shiro’s face hardened as he stiffly saluted Louis who got up and walked past the Chief.  
  


"You’re a promising police officer, Shiro. Maybe even good enough for the Bureau. It would be a mighty  **_shame_ ** , if the APD lost their dear leader~” smirked the Agent over his shoulder before exiting Shiro’s office as the chief gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

When Agent Cristal left Dani narrowed her eyes while Alberto was watching Allura devour doughnut after doughnut and hoping she didn't touch the mocha cheese doughnut. She always felt something was off that agent...that and she didn't like him one bit,that sentiment was followed by the rest of the police force. As ‘friendly’ as he seemed he just rubbed them the wrong way.

“Allura you can talk to Chief Shiro now,” Daniela said stopping her from grabbing Alberto’s doughnut who nearly cried in relief.

“Thank you Dani, I'll be back in a few minutes,” she said sighing as she stood up but before she left she grabbed the doughnut as she walked into Shiro’s office.

“Noooooooooo!!” Alberto despaired while Dani rolled her eyes and filed the missing person’s report to do later. She leaned against her desk and watched the door to Shiro’s office on edge.

\------------------------------------------------------------ 

“Shiro?” Allura asked as he walked in and saw him standing stiffly when he heard her voice,” are you ready to go? We need to hurry or-”   
  


“Allura...I...I can't go with you to find Keith.” Shiro said making Allura stare at him,”I have to stay here.”   
  


“Shiro what are you talking about!?” Allura said in disbelief nearly crushing the doughnut in her hand,”we have to go  **_now_ ** if we hurry we should be able to find him since he's on foot and as good as he is, his body won't allow him to do much!”   
  


She grasped Shiro’s wrist trying to pull him but he shook his head and looked just as upset as she was.   
  


“My hands are tied, by law we can't send a search party until they've been missing for more than twenty four hours, until then I can't leave the office.” Shiro explained but that just seemed to make Allura angrier.   
  


“Takashi Shirogane are you telling me you'd rather stay here and do  **_paperwork_ ** then look for a sick young adult that nearly had hypothermia!?” Allura shouted her voice raising, frustrated tears beginning to pool at the corners of her eyes which made Shiro panic even more,” you saw what happened to him when it was  **_less_ ** than two hours running around outside in the cold and you're telling we have to wait a whole  **_day_ ** !? Who knows what can happen to him!?”   
  


“Allura I...I want to go! Really but the law-” Shiro tried before a doughnut was flung and exploded on his face, wiping away the mess he looked at Allura. She was literally shaking in rage as she glared furiously and upset at him.   
  


“The law! The law is all you're talking about!I know it's there for a reason Takashi but I thought you'd  **care** at least enough to come with me and find Keith!” She snarled angrily at Shiro,” Keith could be  **_dead_ ** by the time it's been a day! And you're fine with that!?”   
  


“Of course I’m not! I do care about Keith too!” retorted Shiro getting heated.    
  


“Jolly way of showing it!”   
  


“Don’t say that Allura! You know under different circumstances I would be out there in a heartbeat, but as it stands I am bound by the law! I **_CAN’T_ ** help you!!!” Shiro finally snapped but instantly regretted doing so when Allura looked at him with big teary eyes.    
  


**_*WHAP!*  
  
_ **

Allura slapped Shiro across the face looking incredibly hurt and betrayed.  _ “How could you do this to me Shiro?!”  _ she cried before running away out of the office leaving Shiro to sit on his desk and bury his face in his hands as the office door closed. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Daniela and Alberto sat up quickly as just as Allura stormed out of the office. 

“Allura what happened where’s Shiro?” Dani asked as Allura furiously wiped her tears as she held her head up high.

“Shirogane is too  **_busy_ ** to help,” She sniffed,”I'm going to go look for Keith myself  with the others. 

Alberto and Dani looked at each other worries as she ushered Alberto ahead of Allura as she stopped the woman.

“Allura can I speak with you? It'll be quick I promise,” Dani said and pulled the upset woman to side away from the others. Once they were alone Dani turned towards Allura and  put her  hands in her shoulders.

“Allura I know you're upset and stressed right now but you need to calm down alright? Whatever happened between you and Chief  really hurt you but you're going to end up hurting not only yourself but your child.” Dani said.

Allura gave her a confused look.

“C-child?” Allura sniffed,”what are you talking about Daniela?”

“Oh sweetie, you’re eating excessively, you threw up three times on the way to the station, and you’re raging like a hormonal bitch,” Dani pointed out bluntly making Allura flinch. “Take  it from someone who's been there, you definitely got a bun in the oven.”

Allura’s eyes widened as her hands flew to her abdomen. “Me?.. P-pregnant? No.. Nonono… that couldn’t possibly be! I took the test! It clearly said I was negative!”

“Trust me  _ Hermana,  _ never doubt the sixth sense of a McClain. Especially the women!”

Allura suddenly felt sick to her stomach again as she quickly ran into the nearby restroom and promptly threw up in a stall while Dani casually  walked and leaned against the sinks waiting patiently for Allura to be done hurling. 

The woman finally emerged from the stall and weakly made her way to the sink to rinse out her mouth. Allura turned to Dani with a nervous look in her eyes.

“Dani… do you really think I could be…?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------    
  


“Congratulations Ms. Altea! You’re pregnant! And about a month along too~!” the gynecologist announced cheerfully waving the results in her hands while Allura sat in her chair with her mouth dropped open. 

“Told ya so,” affirmed Dani patting Allura’s hand. 

“Dani…?” 

“Yes Allura?”

“Please catch me.”

_ “Que?” _ asked Daniela in confusion when Allura’s eyeballs rolled to the back of her head as she collapsed into the woman’s arms in faint much to Dani’s and the doctor’s bemusement. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Allura still appeared shocked as she rode in Daniela’s car, who was driving her back home. She honestly had no idea how to feel right now. 

She was over the moon when the fact that she was carrying finally settled in her brain, but that joyous news is immediately cancelled out by the existing matter that Keith is still missing. 

“Soooo… when are you gonna tell him?” asked Dani trying to lighten the mood. 

“I…. I don’t know….”

“You don't know or you don't want to? You looked upset when you left the office.” Dani said bluntly making the woman sigh.

“I do want to tell him Dani but I'm just so worried about Keith!” Allura said as she stared at her lap,”he's sick and he's out here running around when he could get hypothermia again...it was bad the first time.”

“We’ll find him...he's just as stubborn as anyone else and he's a really good kid,” Dani said as she continued driving,” he just probably really confused.”

“That's putting it lightly...Dani...how is Lance when he got home?” Allura asked worried.

Dani heaved a heavy sigh,” **_Dios Mios_ ** where do I start with my little brother…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

“ _ Abuela?  _ Why is Tió Lance so sad?” asked Sofia tugging on the skirt of Mama McClain’s mumu. 

The elderly woman sighed sadly as she placed down the bread knife was holding and knelt down while stroking her grand-daughter’s head.

“Oh  _ Ninã…  _ your Tió is going through a difficult time right now, I just need you to be a good girl and let your Tió be alone ok?”

Sofia tilted her head and looked at her grandmother. “Is it because of Hermano Keith?”

Mama hesitated a bit before giving Sofia a kiss on her forehead. “Your Tio is just worried  _ Nina,  _ it’ll be alright~” said the woman reassuredly although Sofia appeared unconvinced. 

Regardless, Sofia just smiled at her grandmother before making her way to Lance’s room. The little girl knocked on the door a bit and entered seeing Lance lying on his bed turned away from her. Quietly, Sofia tiptoed into the room and climbed on the bed with Lance.  Lance felt Sofia place something by his head before the girl leaned over and gave her uncle a kiss on his cheek before she jumped and ran out the room, closing the door behind her.

Lance slowly turned over in his bed to find that his niece had left him Azul, the Blue Lion Ragdoll, and a folded piece of paper. Curious, he unfolded the paper to find the words ‘ **Don’t Cry, Tio! I Love You! - Love Sofia’** scrawled on it in crayon followed by lots of hearts along  with crayon drawing  of him and Sofia smiling together riding the blue lion.  Lance couldn’t help but smile a little at the sentiment as he looked at Azul and hugged him tightly while he looked at a selfie of him and Keith from that time they went on a date to the planetarium. Lance’s heart ached in pain looking at Keith’s smiling face. 

He missed him… he missed him so much….. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**  
>  “Who are you Winnie Bordeaux? What are you up to?” asked Pidge aloud when her phone suddenly beeped, indicating a message. Curious, Pidge looked at her screen and widened her eyes when she saw the number, followed by a message that made her blood run cold. 
> 
> **Hello Green Lion.**


	18. Minesweeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge puts together clues to the mystery of Winnie and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So double chapter upload because these two chapters are short so enjoy!

“You're pregnant?” Miho said surprised when Allura came in the next day. Dani had taken Allura straight home as Alberto took Coran and Pidge home when she took her to the hospital.

They promised to send out a search as soon as they were able to, but Alberto, Coran and Pidge didn't have any luck finding Keith while they were out. Dani said it was better for her to rest for now after the stress from yesterday.

“Yes, I went to the doctor’s after a suggestion just to be sure and she confirmed it. I have the papers and everything,” Allura said as Miho went to the cupboard to grab some tea.

“I see, I have to apologize Ms. Allura it was a fault in mine for not conducting another test.” Miho said but Allura shook her head,” let me make you some tea at least as an apology.”

“Oh that's sweet Dr.Miho, thank you.” Allura said smiling as she looked down at her stomach resting a hand there feeling happy. She missed the loathing look she was getting from the doctor as she took an unmarked tea box from the shelf mixing it in both cups.

Allura took the cup and blew on it gently smiling at Miho who took a sip from her own cup.

“Again, congratulations Ms.Altea,” Miho said, watching Allura sipped the tea, unaware of  the dark grin  that was hidden behind the doctor’s cup.

\-------------------------------------

“What the hell…” Pidge said glaring at her screens. Nothing, zip, nada there was barely a thread of history for Winnie floating around. This bothered Pidge to a whole new level, turning her gaze away she looked at the video recordings around school with Winnie in it. It looked like Winnie interacted enough but there was a polite barrier between her and the other students...except when it came to Keith. 

She really did hang out an awful lot with Keith alone. Winnie was also awfully handsy with him. It was pretty obvious she had her eye out for Keith so it was pretty confusing why she would hurt him like that. Pidge watched Winnie’s behaviour closely. It was odd, her way of interacting with Keith was somewhat flirtatious… but yet… strangely enough motherly. 

The stranger thing was, in almost every shot that featured Keith, Pidge was able to spot Winnie not far off whether he was aware of it or not. Pidge furrowed her brow noticing the girl’s  strange expression in each shot as she stared intensely at Keith. It was quite unnerving but one fact was clear, Winnie Bordeaux was definitely obsessed with Keith long before anyone else else even realized it. 

At that moment, Pidge noticed something else. One of the footage from the hidden cameras, showed Winnie being approached by one of the female professors late at night in one of the classrooms. 

“Prof. Verdot?” Pidge said out loud curiously as she watched the women approach the girl. What happened next took Pidge totally by surprise and possibly traumatized her to the straight path. 

The professor slowly began to strip off her clothes to reveal her body was bound in rope bondage as she dropped on all fours to a Winnie’s feet. 

She felt her glasses steam up rather quickly as she was making noises as she jostled around the computer and face forward, but unfortunately she saw more than she ever wanted to see between a teacher and student. That kind of relationship was way off kilter, bottom line Professor Verdot or Ver-Demon was basically obeying Winnie like some sort of  **_pet._ **

“Oooh god! Oh god! My EYES!!!” Pidge shuddered shaking her head and wondering how much bleach and doujinshi she’d need to read to get that out of her head?

”Urgh okay focus Winnie basically stalked Keith and would only hang out with him…Why?”

With Winnie’s demeanor Pidge you assume she’d be popular, she was pretty sure that she had a fan club or at least a fanbase running around the campus, but she recalled when Lance had ditched her with Bart and Robin when she was chasing people with mistletoe. Winnie looked like she didn’t want to be near anyone and look uncomfortable.   
  


She buried her face in her hands and let out an angry growl.   
  


“I’m missing something, I know she’s obsessed with Keith to the point she’d go out of her way to find him alone and talk.” Pidge scowled, “and she would be following him when she wasn’t with him and that relationship with Professor Verdot...okay don’t need to think anymore on that.” 

She browsed through more video feeds and came across on with Winnie and Keith talking in his ‘hidden’ spot behind the school yard. It seemed normal at first the two were talking, but she narrowed her eyes when Winnie looked like she took something out and Keith actually moved closer to her? Zooming in she rewound a bit to watch the feed a bit more closely.

It appeared to be a bottle of perfume that she sprayed heavily in Keith’s direction. 

“Perfume?” muttered Pidge curiously as she grabbed her phone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance had managed to finally get some sleep since Sofia’s little present to him when the sound of his phone vibrating on his bedside table woke him up. Lance groaned a bit as he blindly reached out for his phone and answered it.

“Ugh…..Hello?”  he said groggily from under his pillow.

::Lance?::

“What is it Pidge?....” asked Lance a little irritably.

::I just need to clarify  something. I know this is a pretty sore subject but I promise this is important. Do you remember when Keith first started acting weird? ::

Lance scrunched his face sitting up, rubbing the bridge of his nose trying to recall. “Um… I think it was… November 26…Pidge?”

\-----------------------------------------------

Pidge clenched her jaw as she stared at the date on video. November 26…

“Random question… do you recall smelling perfume during the times Keith was acting weird?”

\----------------------------------------------- 

Lance tensed as he became fully alert at the mention of perfume. 

Immediately all the memories of the times Keith acted weird began flooding back to him. 

The predatory smile, the glazed eyes, the strong smell of  **_that bitch’s_ ** perfume… just for a brief moment, an image of Shadow flashed into his brain. 

::Lance? Still there?::

Lance quickly shook himself back to reality. “Huh? Uh, yeah… now that you mention it…..”

::That’s all I needed to know Lance.. Thanks.::

“Wait what is-”  ***click***

Lance looked at his phone in confusion the moment Pidge suddenly hung up. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Pidge placed her phone down with a concerned expression. Things are truly getting weirder by the minute as she stared at the still images of Winnie. 

“Who are you Winnie Bordeaux? What are you up to?” asked Pidge aloud when her phone suddenly beeped, indicating a message. 

Curious, Pidge looked at her screen and widened her eyes when she saw the number, followed by a message that made her blood run cold. 

**_Hello Green Lion._ **   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**  
>  Lance felt like he got sucker punched as Alberto quickly grabbed him holding his arms tightly. He felt all the air leave his lungs as his heart suddenly felt cold and squeezed tightly. The words echoing in his head Keith is missing. 
> 
> Keith is gone...he's gone...


	19. Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance discovers what happened to Keith in the hospital, Pidge is worried about Keith and Keith has a talk with a familiar figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we brought Lance back into the story but that doesn't mean its a good thing more things just keep happening one after the other

Pidge stared at her phone as if it was going to blow up. That one line had her on edge as she reached over and grabbed her glove and scanned her phone. The message seemed fine there weren't any viruses connected so she hooked up the phone to her spare laptop. As safe as it was she wasn't risking her good computer.   
  


It only took a few seconds before she opened the message and her eyes widen as she read the content.

**_ Green Lion though we have never met we have a mutual interest. Someone we both know has hurt someone dear to you as they have to me. The enemy of my enemy is a friend of mine, they have pushed their luck one too many times and I believe we both can benefit from assisting each other. As a show of trust here is something you may be interested in. I wait what you think next time.   
  
_ **

‘ _ Next time?’  _ Pidge thought frowning as she clicked the attached video. The screen popped up and she stared it was Keith’s hospital room!? Only from the angle it looked like it was right next to the head of the bed? Her heart wrenched as she watched she could hear Keith mumbling and groaning. Suddenly there was a surprised jolt off in the corner and she could see the door open.    
  


The angle of the camera wasn't that good so she couldn't see the figure but what she could see was the guy holding a knife in his hands and making Pidge pale, but all the person did was cut the straps. The loss of restraints seemed to wake Keith up as he sat up in bed and looked around, the figure disappearing into the shadows as Keith got out of the bed and walked to the window. He glanced around one more time before he opened it and jumped out.   
  


Pidge jumped up from seat. “No… not good! Not good at all! CORAAAAAN!!!!!!” she shrieked grabbing her laptop and bag as she scrambled out the room. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lance pulled up to the hospital parking lot with a feeling of uneasiness. Pidge’s last call to him left the young man suspicious. His gut told him something was up and that he had to go to the hospital immediately.    
  


Imagine his shock when he found the room where Keith was supposed to be, taped off with CSIs roaming the area.  
  


“What.. what’s going on here?!” he demanded out loud as a new fear gripped him. 

“Lance!” he heard Alberto call out to him as he looked over to see his brother jogging up to him. 

“Hermano? What happened here? Is Keith ok?"  
  


Alberto looked regretful as he held Lance by the shoulders and stared him dead in the eye."I’m sorry little brother…. Keith… Keith went missing yesterday.”

Lance felt like he got sucker punched as Alberto quickly grabbed him holding his arms tightly as he felt all the air leave his lungs as his heart suddenly felt cold and squeezed tightly.  The words echoing in his head Keith is missing.    
  


Keith is gone... **he's gone**...  
  


“He...he what? Why? How!?” Lance asked desperately trying not to choke but his voice sounded so raw and broken.   
  


Alberto lead Lance over to a more secluded part of the area as he looked at Lance.   
  


“We don't know, from what I heard from the nurses, Nico, Dani and Pidge...there were was an incident with Keith...apparently he's been having episodes…” Alberto said grimacing,” one night the nurse heard a loud crash and she ran inside to find Keith surrounded by broken glass his arm shredded and a bruise around his neck.”

“Did...did they figure out what happened? Has anyone visited him!?” Lance demanded hoping a certain girl didn't get involved.

“From the records since Keith is under Allura’s care and being monitored the only ones besides Dani, Nico and Pidge was his Aunt.” Alberto replied,” after that the day Nico and Dani went to see Keith he had another episode and was standing over Pidge that day. Nico had to pull Keith off him.”

Lance looked like he was about to collapse, which worried Alberto as he pushed Lance down onto a chair and sat next to him.   
  


“Lance!” Alberto called worriedly looking at his brother who looked like he was in pain.   
  


“What happened then?” Lance asked quietly.   
  


“He's was being monitored and Nico was watching him when someone tazed him and cut the restraints off of Keith.” Alberto said finally as he rubbed his brother’s back,” I'm sorry Lance,”

Lance meanwhile a horrible smug voice echoes in his head.   
  


**_I always get what I want, Lance~ Even if it means I get rid of the competition… say a certain dorm mate of yours~ Keith, I believe~  
  
_ **

**_I'm going to steal your most precious treasure Lance…  
  
_ **

Lance gripped his knees so tightly his knuckles were going white.    
  


_ “Nino?” _ Alberto called out seeing his brother’s expression become livid.    
  


“It was Shadow... “   
  


“What?”   
  


“Shadow did this I’m telling you!” Lance hissed standing up from his chair when Alberto grabbed him.    
  


“Lance I know you’re upset but you should know better than-”   
  


“I  **_know_ ** Shadow did this!”   
  


**_*Thwack*_ ** Alberto lightly slapped his brother across the face to snap back to attention. “ _ Nino  _ if you are thinking of doing what I think you’re thinking of doing, you better not be!” warned Alberto sternly. “ **You** are still on suspension  **_and_ ** secondly, you are not an officer! Now stop playing Cops and Robbers and  **_go home Lance!”  
  
_ **

“But Alberto-!”   
  


**_“GO HOME LANCE,”_ ** ordered the Lieutenant even louder." And stay there!”   
  


Lance frowned heavily as he shoved Alberto aside and marched past him with a dark look on his face. ‘ _Shadow you bastard…._ ** _I’ll kill_** **_you!!!’_**

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Pidge who sent you this data?” Allura asked warily as she had gathered Coran and Allura in the basement where the bigger screen was as Pidge was frantically hooking up her laptop.

“I don't know, it was hard to trace how they got my real number or knew who knew who I was, but the video is legit!” Pidge said,” there have been no changes or alterations to it I've scanned it several times with different programs to be sure it was the raw footage.”

“Still a rather ominous note, Allura dear you should sit. Dani said for you to take it easy,” Coran said as Allura was holding her head a bit grimacing.

“Thank you Coran,” Allura sighed,” I think finding out I'm pregnant on top of everything is going on is getting to me,” She replied as Coran decided to whip up some tea in the basement kitchenette,”though Coran is right *cough* I've read over the note too  **_the enemy of my enemy is a friend of mine_ ** so we have a potential ally but also another enemy.”    
  


Pidge sat up and stared at Allura in shock."You’re **_Pregnant?!”_** screeched the girl excitedly making Allura cringe heavily. 

“Please Pidge…. Not so loud… yes I am… 1 month apparently…”

Pidge quickly covered her mouth. There were so many questions but at the moment there were bigger priorities at hand. 

Allura covered her mouth as she coughed a few times running her throat as Coran came back with some tea for all of them.

“Alrighty I got it set up!” Pidge said as she replayed the video for the two.   
  


Both of them watched surprised by how well they could hear what was going on, from Nico getting tazed to the window actually opening.

“He just...left? On his own?” Allura said shocked,” Coran check the security has anyone been on the premise near Lion house  **_at all?_ ** ” 

“I've already done that Allura,” Pidge said quietly,” Keith hasn't come back here since the time he left the hospital…”

Allura’s shoulders slumped in disappointment as she buried her face in her hands. “Oh Keith….. Where have you gone…?” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

Keith was sitting on a rooftop somewhere asleep when a dark shadow covered him. The figure slowly reached out to him when Keith suddenly grabbed the person’s wrist and was about to put the person in a hold when the stranger suddenly countered his moves and pinned Keith to the ground pressing the flat blade of a scalpel to his neck. 

“You’re good, son. But you're years too early to take me on Keith… Or is it Shadow now?” chuckled a familiar voice. 

“Haxor…” greeted the boy sarcastically as Haxor helped him up. “You can forget about talking to Keith, he’s not in the mood right now…”   
  


Haxor raised an eyebrow as he put his scalpel away folding his arms, “He’s not in the mood or you’re not letting him?”

Shadow shrugged, “A little from column A a little from Column B, bottom line is what Lance and that woman did broke  Keith’s fragile little heart.  Oh well, guess that just means more Lance for me.”   
  


The older man frowned at the boy in front of him, this personality was a far cry from what he had seen when he had been with his late brother Haxus. Despite the thief’s status there was still something light, loyal and friendly within the thief the one that stood before him seemed to ooze cockiness and was bouncing on his feet ready to sprint at a moment’s notice.

“Was there a reason you came looking for me Haxor? As pleasant as it is seeing you again I doubt you’re here just to check up on Keith.” Shadow said a serious look crossing his face.

“I wish to talk to you about what you’re going to do.” Haxor said while Shadow sneered at him.

“You don’t know what I’m going to do, or where I’m going. ” Shadow shot back looking like he was getting to leave,” and if it’s about me joining you forget it. I’m fine on my own.”

“You’re not going to be on your own for long Shadow with what’s been happening to Keith recently, I have a good idea what’s been going on as does my own boss.” Haxor said, as Shadow’s eyes narrowed at him when he mentioned that.

“I’m still not interested Haxor.” Shadow retorted.

“Will you hear me out and listen to me?” Haxor requested, “you can owe me at least that much can you?”

“.....Fine I do owe you for last year,” Shadow admitted grudgingly,” I’ll hear you out since you do have my trust…”

Haxor seemed relieved as he rummaged through his pockets and tossed something at Shadow, the thief caught it and examined it.  It was a set of lotus shaped ear cuff earrings he rolled them around in his fingers, he wanted to scoff and toss them but seeing them it had him pause as if he had seen them before with some vague familiarity to it. 

“Besides the obvious question...what are these?” Shadow asked as he looked like he was going to put them on.

“A gift from my boss...she told me to let you know those were your mother’s favorite ones.” Haxor replied making Shadow freeze as he got one earring cuff on,” she also, my boss that is, has a message for you. Don’t just blindly follow them and give into anything they promise you. There is more to them than what they seem.”

“And one more thing,” added Haxor tossing Shadow the duffel bag he had strapped to his back. “You’re gonna need these, it's better than freezing in this weather.” 

Shadow curiously opened the bag surprised to find his costume and mask. “Just how did you-?”

“You’re not the only one with thieving skills,” answered Haxor with a smirk tightening his jacket around him. “Just watch your back, boy,” he warned one last time before leaving the rooftop. 

Shadow scoffed a little. “I can take care of myself…” he growled to himself as he changed out of his jacket and hospital robes. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Allura groaned as she sat at her desk rubbing her head, finding out Keith was running around in this weather on his own and not kidnapped like they had assumed but he was doing it on his own. 

Pidge told them that she had tried contacting him through the KID watch but even then she didn’t get a reply back from him, she couldn’t even track him which meant at one point he either had the KID watch off or discarded it she was hoping it was the first one because she knew she had hurt him by reading his journal on his ipad.

She felt the migraine coming back and groaned  heavily. 

Her four mice that were sitting on her desk accompanying her quickly helped opening her drawers and grabbing the medicine Miho had adjusted when she told the woman she was pregnant. 

“I wonder how father managed to run the school and take care of me when Coran wasn’t around,” Allura sighed as she gratefully accepted the medicine and swallowed the pill while taking a drink from her glass of water. She couldn’t concentrate on her work so she opened up one of the tabs of her computer that had a list of baby names and she couldn’t help but smile softly resting a hand on top of her abdomen.

“A baby...it’s almost surreal…” She said softly  to her mice who looked up at her nostalgic expression as she remembered all the fun times she had growing up with her father, Coran and Shiro she wanted to give her baby that kind of life with all smiles and grins, “but...I’m going to have to tell your daddy about you first...when I see him….”

Suddenly, Allura broke out into a series of violent coughing as her head was beginning to heavier making the mice squeak loudly in concern as Spotty and Grumpy tried to bring her her glass. The woman feebly made an attempt to reach for the glass of water but coughed violently into her hand again that caused her to keel over her desk as she tasted something metallic on her tongue.

Slowly looking at her hand, Allura widened her eyes in horror to find blood coating her palm and fingers causing to mice to squeal in loud panic. 

__  
“H-help…” she managed to squeeze out as she collapsed to the floor in a crumpled heap, blacking out.  


The four mice gasped as they turned to each other and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**  
>  she threw a punch at Shiro who reflexively grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder, slamming the woman on to the ground, making her grunt in pain. Still keeping a firm grip on her arm, Shiro flipped her onto her stomach while twisting her left arm and placed a foot on her back as he drew back his metal fist.
> 
> With a loud cry, Shiro delivered a powerful palm thrust to the arm, breaking it clean at the elbow joint, causing bright flash as sparks flew, and a strange glowing yellow liquid spurted forth


	20. The Wheel of Fate is Turning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ghost from the past makes a comeback and not in the best way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay warning there is a character death but it's not any of the main cast so just letting you all know, now the spotlight is on Shiro and his history. Oh and the whole rule thing with Shiro in the police I'm not sure if it's true or not but it works for what me and Liddy need.

Coran was busy in the kitchen preparing a meal for Allura when he suddenly heard loud squealing as he looked up to see Tiny and Pinky come flying at his face. 

“What the-!” exclaimed the man in shock as he held the two female mice in his palms as they both jumped up and down chattering loudly, clearly distressed. 

“Calm down, ladies! Whatever is the matter?!”

Tiny immediately arranged her fur to look like Allura’s hair as she immediately mimed coughing and choking before suddenly fainting into Pinky’s arms. 

Instantly getting the message, Coran dashed upstairs to Allura’s study with the two mice riding on his head and knocked frantically on her door. “Allura? Allura are you alright?!”

There was no answer. Coran couldn’t help but grow concerned as he let himself into the office. 

Pinky quickly tugged on Coran’s moustache  and frantically pointed to the bloody hand poking out from the floor behind the desk as Coran gasped and ran forward to find Allura unconscious on the floor with Grumpy and Spotty by her side trying to revive the woman by patting her face. 

“Oh no! Allura!” exclaimed Coran scooping the woman into her arms.  


“PIIIDGE! PIDGE HELP!!!”

\------------------------------------------------------------ 

Shiro was in his office sighing sadly as he looked at the picture of him and Allura together on his phone when he got a call suddenly from Pidge.    
  


“What is it Pidge?” answered Shiro holding the phone to his ear. 

::Shiro, you gotta get to the hospital now! Allura just collapsed!::   
  


Shiro stood up so suddenly his chair fell over as he quickly scrambled to grab his jacket. “I’m on my way! Thanks Pidge!” said Shiro hanging up before dashing out his office. 

On his way out he nearly crashed into Dani and Nico who had returned to help them with Keith missing since yesterday and were about to walk into his office to finalize the missing papers. Nico yelped when the papers went flying everywhere as Dani managed to gather them into her arms though she looked concerned when she saw the expression on Shiro’s face.   
  


“Chief?” Dani asked as Shiro blinked before his eyes widen.   
  


“I have to go! Pidge called me and Allura’s in the hospital she collapsed for some reason,” Shiro exclaimed making the two eyes widen as did the other officers that were outside doing their work heard what happened.    
  


“ _ ¡Mierda! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí entonces? ¡ir!/ _ Fuck what are you doing here then? Go!” Nico exclaimed hauling Shiro forward.

“We’ll take care of the work here Chief!” another officer called as he sat down and grabbed some papers he was going to hand over.

“Get going already!”

“Tell her we’ll stop by too to see her!”

“Let us know how she is!”   
  


There were similar sentiments passed around and Shiro looked relieved and happy he had a good team to support him like this that made him proud of his team.    
  


“I will alright I’ll be on my way now.” Shiro said as he was about to head out when someone actually towered over him and he looked to see Louis leaning against the wall having been silent and watching everything, “Sir,”

“I don’t think I authorized you to suddenly leave the station Chief Shirogane.” Louis said seriously, “crime around Altea isn’t going to stop just because someone is in the hospital, get back to your office ”

Nico immediately scowled and started cursing Louis in rather colorful spanish next to Shiro while Dani and the rest of the force looked at the Agent frowning.

“With all due respect sir this is an emergency.” Shiro said frowning.

“Just like how it was an emergency yesterday with the missing child?” Louis replied, “you know the law.”

“The law doesn’t have anything to with someone important in the hospital. I need to go and see how’s she’s doing Agent Louis.” Shiro explained standing stiffly in front of the Agent who just raised an eyebrow.

“Unless she’s a family member I don’t see any reason to ditch your work to see your  **_girlfriend_ ** .” Louis said seriously,” Remember Chief Shirogane we cannot make exceptions to the laws for anyone.”

There was a tone of finality in the Agent’s voice, that seemed to say that the conversation was over and done with, that Shiro was going to go back to his office. So he was taken aback when Shiro shoved right past him heading out the door.

“Where are you going Chief Shirogane? I told you can’t go visit your girlfriend.” Agent Louis said scowling at Shiro’s back as he kept walking, “you’re going to lose your position if you do!”

He had to duck when something was tossed at his head and Nico caught it.

“Nico! Take over for me as Chief, I’ve got things to take care of.” Shiro called putting on his jacket.

“You can’t just give command of Chief to another officer like that Takashi Shirogane!” Louis growled as Shiro turned and gave Louis a smirk.

“By law If the current Chief is unable to do his duties for reasons they are allowed to assign a substitute of  **_his choosing_ ** to handle affairs as Chief in cases of emergency until they return.” Shiro quoted before giving Louis a mock salute and marched out. 

_ “Oooh Snap!”  _ mouthed Daniela and Alberto together clicking their fingers before quickly walking away whistling when Louis turned around glaring at them, strutting back to his office with a toss of his hair. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Coran and Pidge had left to pick up some supplies for Allura back home just as Dr Miho, who they had informed about Allura’s condition, arrived and so ‘sweetly’ offered to watch over her for the time being.

The woman stood by Allura’s hospital bed staring at the sleeping woman in disdain. That poisonous herb that she gave mixed in with the tea she offered Allura should have done her in, or at least killed the baby, but they must have been favored by the gods or something as they both somehow managed to survive the toxins. 

Thankfully, the toxins of the herb are not detectable so no one was able to discover that particular little cause of Allura’s ailment. The idiot doctors of the hospital just chalked it up to stress and pregnancy coupled with a slight cold.  
  


The doctor narrowed her eyes as she produced an empty syringe from her pocket, smirking.    
  


_ ‘Well, there’s more than one way to take a life~’  _ she thought to herself in amusement as she pulled back the plunger, filling the syringe with air as she reached for Allura’s IV tube when the door to the room suddenly opened, forcing Miho to quickly stop what she was doing and pretend to be checking the bag as she turned around to see who came in, covertly disposing of the syringe in the wastepaper basket behind her.

“Oh..Hello there,”greeted Shiro, surprised to find someone else in Allura’s room. 

Miho lit up in delight, completely forgetting her earlier feeling of annoyance the moment she laid eyes on the handsome chief. “Hello yourself, Chief Shiro~ We meet again~” she said batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

“You’re Dr. Miho Gu, right? We met at the school once?” 

“My, I’m flattered you remember me~” chuckled the doctor as she held her hand out to Shiro.

Shiro couldn’t help but chuckle a bit uneasily as he took her hand and politely shook it there was just something about the look the woman was giving him that made him uncomfortable. As soon as their hands touched though Shiro, something happened that hadn’t happened since last year...he was getting flashbacks from his past…   
  


__ He could feel the cold metal table underneath him, the straps keeping him down as a voice cooed nearby caressing his new prosthetic as the long fingers traced his face. He let out a whimper as he tried turning away but the straps were preventing him from doing so, as the fingers went lower to his chest.  
  


__ “46...my darling 46~”  
  


****_*FLASH*  
  
_

__ He was jolted awake when a worried woman was frantically cutting the straps removing them as tears were in her eyes as she gathered him in his arms and hugged him tightly.  
  


__ “Oh Shiro...Shiro...c-come on let’s get out of here okay?” The woman said shakily as she held his hand gently pulling him along. He was disoriented and confused but he felt a bubble of hope as he squeezed the hand back holding it tightly giving the woman a water smile as they ran as fast as they could.  
  


_ *F _ ****_LASH*  
  
_

_ “Shiro hold Keith okay? We don’t have time…” the woman said as the man started the car and they zoomed down the road. He looked down at the boy in his arms who was sniffling as large tears were gather in scared indigo eyes and Shiro hugged him tightly letting him cling to him. _

__ As they drove Shiro could see something coming up fast behind them that didn’t look like they were going to slow down.  
__   
__ “CHIE! THACE! BEHIND-” Shiro shouted but he lout out a loud cry as the car slammed behind them spinning them out of control, Thace tried to get control but they were hit again and they felt the car suddenly flip and he blacked out.  
  


****_*FLASH*  
  
_

__ He groaned as he felt someone pulling him away and his eyes shot opened when he saw Keith being put into an ambulance and he tried fighting against who held him trying to get back to the young boy who was crying.  
  


__ “Let me go I have to get back to him!” Shiro exclaimed but the arms that grabbed him pulled him harsher before he felt something prick his neck and he blacked out. The last thing he saw was someone, a woman standing over him chuckling darkly.   
  


__ “I'll take good care of you my darling Number 46~”  
  


__ The last thing he recalled seeing was the tattoo of a fox on her abdomen.   
  


Shiro shook his head furiously taking his hand back from Miho looking a bit more on edge as the doctor just looked at him.

“S-sorry about that sometimes I tend to blank out when I’m worried,” Shiro coughed, “so where are Coran and Pidge?”

“They said they would return once they gathered some things for Ms.Altea here, I stopped by when I heard she had collapsed, I was concerned since we had just talked earlier,” Miho said innocently. 

Shiro nodded before he grabbed a chair and sat next to Allura’s bed, gently grasping her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

“Hey Allura, sorry its taken me a while to see you,” Shiro said softly, looking concerned for Allura.” He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, “come on Space Princess wake up...please?”

Miho’s face hardened as she saw Allura’s hand twitch and tighten in Shiro’s. Allura’s eyes fluttered open as she gave Shiro a small, tired smile. 

“Hey you~....” she greeted softly as the man sighed in relief and kissed her on the forehead. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I had a bottle brush shoved through my entire system…”

Shiro chuckled as he nuzzled his face into Allura’s hair while squeezing her hand tightly. 

“Ehem...should I leave you two alone?” asked Miho, reminding the two that she was still in the room, making them blush awkwardly.

“Oh! Uhm….Sorry..” apologized Allura while Miho just shot her a plastered smile.

“Oh don’t worry about me~ I’ll just be outside if you need me~” she said sweetly as she turned to leave, hiding her disgusted expression as Miho left the room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment Miho was outside she received a call. Looking at the number on the screen, Miho grimaced in annoyance before pressing the answer button.   
  


“Speaking.”   
  


::I heard Ms. Altea was afflicted with a rather nasty ailment today:: Sake’s voice spoke through the device. ::You wouldn’t happen to know how that came about about,  **_would you Soju?_ ** ::

Miho narrowed her eyes and slipped a hand into her pocket. “I haven’t the foggiest idea.”

::Yes...I’m sure….:: Sake said, sarcasm dripping in his voice. :: Well, word of warning from our Lady, Don’t do anything foolish. ::

“Hmph..Duly noted,” replied Miho curtly before Sake hung up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allura placed her hands on Shiro’s. “Takashi… there’s something important I need to tell you…” she began to say when Shiro placed his fingers on her lips. 

“Wait, Allura… before you say anything, I just wanted to say that I’m really sorry for what happened the other day at the precinct. I should have gone with you no matter what…”

Allura shook her head. “No… it’s my fault. You were only following orders…”

“No! You should have been my number 1 priority no matter what! Even if I lose my job, there is nothing that I would regret more than losing you! So from now on and always, you will come first in my life! ” declared Shiro as he reached into his pocket. “I know this is probably not the best time with everything going on but if I don’t do this soon, I’m gonna forever regret this, sooo.…”   
  


Allura sat up in bewilderment when Shiro stood up from the chair and suddenly knelt down one knee by her bed.   
  


“ _ Galactic Space Warrior Princess Allura Juniberry Blossom Altea…. _ It would do me the highest honor if you would let me as your Black Paladin to pledge my loyalty to you, Today, Tomorrow and Forever.”

Allura gasped as Shiro opened the small to reveal the promise rings that were given during last year’s Valentine heist. They were both gold and embedded with a pair of purple jewels that glinted softly in the light. 

Shiro cleared his throat loudly as he nervously looked at the love of his life who was practically glowing as she looked back at him with large surprised eyes. The man swallowed and exhaled heavily. “Allura….Wou-would you...would you marry me?”

Allura’s eyes began to tear up as she eagerly nodded. “Yes...Yes I will Takashi~!” she said beaming through her tears as Shiro placed the smaller of the two rings on her finger and kissed her fingers.

Still beaming, Allura plucked the other ring from the box and held it up. “Just so you know Takashi, it’s not gonna be just me you’ll be pledging your loyalty to now~”

“What?” asked Shiro looking incredibly confused until he saw Allura biting her lip excitedly as she hovered her finger above her abdomen in a circular motion. 

Now it was Shiro’s turn to make his eyes grow even wider as his mouth dropped open in shock as he followed Allura’s finger and then back to her face, pointing and mimicking her finger movements with a questioning nod. She gave a small laugh and sniffed back tears, nodding vigorously as Allura saw a big smile creep onto his face. Allura beamed happily slipping the other ring on to Shiro’s finger when the two gems glowed a bright purple, reacting to their joy. 

Shiro tackled the woman back onto the bed laughing happily with her as he gave Allura a loving, deep kiss. “I love you, Allura~ I love you so much~” he breathed, breaking apart for a moment before kissing her again.

\------------------------------------------------------ 

“Allura!?” Shiro exclaimed worded but the woman squeezed his hand.

“My body is still recovering Shiro, there's just been so much going on and I…” Allura sighed as Shiro relaxed.

“Alright you rest honey,” Shiro said making Allura look at him surprised as Shiro’s face was red but happy he could call her that and that made Allura giggle,” I have some...unintended free time for a while so I'll help you relax while you're here and back at the Lion’s house.”

“A-are you sure? “ Allura asked worried.

”So until you're 100% better I’m staying by your side.” Shiro states firmly. “Louis can't stop me since you're going to be my  **_wife_ ** .” 

Allura smiled as she stroked Shiro’s face. She was so in love with this man. Just for that night, she decided to forget all the negative things that were happening and enjoy her time with her husband-to-be.

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiro was so over the moon that he had a little hop in his step as he made his way back into his house after parking his car in the garage. He just needed to pack a couple of clothes for his stay with Allura and head right back to the hospital.    
  


Shiro whistled a happy tune walking up the stairs. It was deathly quiet in the house but he figured Matt was just cooping himself up in the basement as usual. 

The man let himself into his room, continuing to hum to himself when he heard his bed sheets rustle. Going into high alert, Shiro quickly flipped on the lights and whipped out his gun towards the bed. 

“Dr. Miho?!” exclaimed Shiro in bewilderment finding the Doctor lying seductively in his bed wearing nothing but a black slip dress. 

“It’s about time you got home Shiro~”

Alarm bells were going off in Shiro’s head but he holstered his pistol anyway. “What are you doing here?” he demanded sternly, suddenly concerned for Matt’s safety. 

Miho gave a sultry smile as she got off the bed and sauntered towards Shiro  who retreated backwards until it was his back to the door. His body tensed as the doctor closed the distance between their bodies as she ran her hands over his broad shoulders and trailed them down his arms.    
  


“You’ve turned out so nicely, especially this arm~” she purred reaching out to Shiro’s robot arm when he suddenly grabbed her wrists with his human hand. 

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave doctor," demanded Shiro stepping away from the woman who ignored his words and kept advancing on him. 

“14  years…. I have waited 14 **_long_** years to finally have you alone with me again~” she said with a crazed predatory look in her eyes suddenly leaping forward, pushing Shiro back on the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips as she ran her hands all over his body. 

Shiro seized up as he recalled this disgusted, uneasy sensation before. 

“What do you want?” asked Shiro a little nervously trying to crawl out from under Miho but she kept him firmly gripped between her thighs. 

The woman chuckled as she caressed his metal arm."I only want back what was taken from me~  **_My darling number 46_ ** ~”

Shiro’s face hardened as he looked up at the woman, breaking out into cold sweat as images of his past began flashing in his mind. 

The cold table, the darkness, the freezing fingers that roamed his body. 

“Wh-what did you call me?” asked Shiro shakily making Miho cackle. 

“You don't  **_remember,_ ** dear?” she asked back almost mockingly as she brought her hands to the hem of her dress and slowly pulled it off her. 

Shiro’s eyes widened as he found himself staring face to face with the familiar fox that had haunted him for so long, tattooed clearly across Miho abdomen as she traced the image with a smirk. “Do you remember now~?”

The man gasped the memories came flooding back in rapid succession.    
  


****_*FLASH!*  
  
_

****_The surgical room!  
  
_

****_*FLASH!*  
  
_

****_The pain!  
  
_

****_*FLASH!*  
  
_

****_Being strapped down!  
  
_

****_*FLASH!*  
  
_

****_Chie and Thace!  
  
_

****_*FLASH!*  
  
_

****_*BEEP-BEEP!*  
  
_

****_*CRAASSHHH!!!!! *  
  
_

****_THE CAR WRECK! BLOOD EVERYWHERE! KEITH!  
  
_

****_*STAB!*  
  
_

****_THE EYES OF THE FOX FLASHED BRIGHTLY!  
  
_

****_*FLASH!*  
  
_

****_Miho smirked down at little boy Shiro as she ran her hands over his lithe body.  
  
_

****_*FLASH!*  
  
_

“NO!” cried Shiro shoving Miho off him with such force that she flew into the wardrobe door. 

Shiro grasped his head breathing hard staring at the woman in horror as he finally recognized her. “It was you…  **_you did this to me….”_ **

Despite practically breaking the hardwood wardrobe door on impact, Miho stood up unfazed as she wiped the blood trickling down her forehead and cackled.    
  


“Yes it was me, you were the only one out of many  **_candidates_ ** that successfully bonded with the robotics! You were perfect!” Miho said as the broken wardrobe fell off of her as s he stood up, the look in her eyes her more crazed as she licked her lips as Shiro got in a defensive position,” your potential was being wasted just as a research assistant, I made you better!”

“You made me a FREAK! Do you have any idea what you did!?” Shiro growled as his mechanical hand clenched tightly as he held it in front of his eyes,”If it wasn't for the Holts taking me in and Chie saving me I'd probably end up like Sendak!”

“Bah! Sendak was worthless he took too many augmentations which is why he looked like he did,” Miho growled as she circled Shiro,”unlike you...you only needed just one dosage for the parts if you hadn't been stolen from me by Chie…that stupid woman.”   
  


“Don’t you dare talk about Chie that way!” Shiro growled, suddenly diving out of the way as Miho came at him faster than he expected.

“She interfered with my perfectly good work! I had so much more to work on!” She snarled as her leg struck a hole in the wall. Shiro reached out and tried to land a punch on her but she jumped over him, forcing Shiro to grab one of the broken pieces throwing them at her but Miho just broke them with her hand.

Shiro and Miho exchanged heated blows before one decisive and inhumanely powerful punch from the woman sent Shiro blasting out of his room, through the door, hitting the wall outside.

Miho lunged at him cackling as the man quickly combat rolled out of the way just barely sharing the fate as the wall as Miho practically blew a hole into it. 

“HYAAA!!!” cried Shiro charging at Miho who did likewise as their fists connected, sending a strong shock wave that rattled the house to its foundation. The force of the blow sent both fighters reeling in the opposite direction as Shiro grabbed the banister and vaulted himself over it, wincing a little as he landed on the the ground floor.

“Where are you darling? The party's just starting!” cackled Miho jumping to the ground from the second floor as well. 

Shiro’s eyes widened he saw that the impact from earlier had severely torn the ‘skin’ of Miho’s left arm. The familiar glowing and metal sheen underneath caused Shiro to look at the woman in disbelief.    
  


“You….you too?!”   
  


Miho’s lips curled up into a nasty snarl as she tore the ‘skin from her arms and legs, revealing them to be biomechanical as well.  


“You could've had all this my darling 46~! You could have become so much more perfect if you had just stayed with  **_me!”_ ** She cried with a crazed look in her eyes as she picked up the couch with one hand and flung it at Shiro who dodged and began running while Miho chased him.   
  


***SMASH!*  
  
**

”We would have been the perfect power couple!” declared Miho slamming her fist into a wall.   
  


***CRASH!!*  
  
**

“YOU WERE PERFECT FOR ME!!! WE WERE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!!!”   
  


Miho flung the kitchen table at Shiro smashed it away but gasped when Miho picked up all the knives and cleavers in the kitchen and flung them at him.    
  


**_*CLING-CLANG-SHWANG!*_ ** went the knives as Shiro was able to deflect some with his bionic arm while ducking around a corner just as a carving knife came flying past his eyes.   
  


“I MADE YOU WHO ARE SHIRO!!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!!! ALL MINE!!!!”   
  


Shiro quickly scrambled to unholster his gun as he opened fire on her, but Miho simply lifted her arms as the bullets bounced harmlessly off her metal limbs. The woman gave an ear splitting battle cry as she picked up speed and charged at Shiro, drawing back her left fist.

“BUT YOU HAD TO GO AND CHOOSE THAT WHITE HAIRED SLUT!!!” Miho screeched as she threw a punch at Shiro who reflexively grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder, slamming the woman on to the ground, making her grunt in pain.

Still keeping a firm grip on her arm, Shiro flipped her onto her stomach while twisting her left arm and placed a foot on her back as he drew back his metal fist.

With a loud cry, Shiro delivered a powerful palm thrust to the arm, breaking it clean at the elbow joint, causing bright flash as sparks flew, and a strange glowing yellow liquid spurted forth from the broken limb.   
  


“NO! HOW DARE YOU?!” screamed Miho, flinging Shiro  off her with her remaining arm, causing him to go flying out the window with a crash.   
  


Shiro staggered to his feet wiping the blood from his head as he spat out the blood from his mouth when he realized he was still holding Miho’s broken and still dripping arm. “Ugh!” went Shiro in disgust as he shuddered and quickly dropped the arm, causing some of the liquid which splashed onto a gash on his arm. Shiro gasped when he saw the substance getting absorbed into his skin, causing the wound the instantly heal, without so much as a scar left behind.

“What the-WHOA!!!” went Shiro as Miho lunged at him with a flying kick, which the man was just barely able to block with his arm causing him to fly back across the lawn, creating a deep trench.

Shiro braced himself as he prepared for another assault by Miho who came charging at him once more. The man released a giant grunt of pain as he absorbed the hit from Miho’s other fist and grabbed it tightly while twisting it once more, using his robot arm once more to snap her other appendage clean off by ramming his elbow as hard as he could into her joint.

He saw the same thing happen again with the yellow liquid flowing out of the arm, he frowned at it and tossed it through the broken opening into the house far away from a now screeching Miho. She was standing there with stumps for arms looking now a right mess as she glared at him in disbelief at he would do that to her.

“You ruined me! Why!?” She yelled as Shiro waited for her to attack again, at least this time he had an advantage of having his arms.

“Ironic isn't it Miho, if that's even your actual name,” Shiro growled back his mechanical arm glowing though he was surprised for a bit when instead of purple it flowed blue instead,”Who are you?! Were you working with Zarkon?! 

Miho laughed maniacally.

“Zarkon was nothing more than a fool and a pawn with dreams of grandeur he could never be what the Organization is after!” Miho sneered as she pushed herself with her legs at Shiro.   
  


The man jumped back as Miho landed and created another hole in his yard as he threw his arm out but Miho still agile managed to dodge.   
  


And what is the Organization after!?” Shiro grilled back as the lights on his arm grew brighter and he didn't notice something opening on the palm of his robotic hand.

Miho grinned as she jumped up and flipped over Shiro who turned sharply as Miho was a few mere feet from him.

“Immortality…” She whispered making Shiro’s eyes widen.

“What!?” He exclaimed but before he could do anything he yelped in surprise when a concentrated beam left his robotic hand hitting Miho hard since making her scream as she flew and hit the house knocking her out.

Shiro gaped at his arm as he looked at the weird core crystal in his palm as it closed and was back to its metal covering.   
  


“I am definitely having a conversation with Allura about Pidge giving me a laser in my arm…” He muttered as he walked over to Miho looking disgusted at the crumbled form of the woman. She was knocked out cold but he wasn't going to take any chances and broke one of her legs at the kneecaps since they were just as robotic as her arms. He would have to get these parts analyzed later but he didn't want to bring them into the station given that he had Nico in charge.    
  


Sirens wailing in the distance made Shiro heave a huge sigh of relief. With all the ruckus that went down it was no surprise that somebody had managed to contact the police. At least nobody else got hurt-

“Shit! Matt!” Shiro cursed as he hauled Miho up and dumped her in the living room making a quick call to Nico as he searched for Matt hoping he was okay.

“Matt!! Matt where are you?!” called Shiro pushing through the debris when he heard frantic knocking coupled with muffled yelling. 

Shiro cocked his ear to one side, trying to follow the noise. It seemed to be coming from kitchen closet, which had pieces of broken furniture piled in front of the door. 

“Hang on Matt I’m coming!” yelled the man shoving aside the broken pieces and breaking the lock and threw the door open. 

Shiro recoiled in horror as he found Matt on the floor of the pantry, bound and gagged, covered in crimson liquid trickling from his head and down his shirt. 

“Matt!!” cried Shiro as Matt groaned and sat up while the man quickly pulled off the cloth gag and ripped the zip ties binding his hands. “Don’t worry Matt! I’ll get you to the hospital and-!”

“SHIRO! Shiro! Relax! It’s only strawberry syrup!” said Matt quickly pointing up on the shelf showing a bottle of Hershey's Strawberry Syrup with the cap popped open, probably from the impact, and had fallen over, spilling the contents onto Matt while he had been held captive. 

Upon seeing that and noticing the strong berry smell, Shiro sighed in relief as he helped Matt out. 

Matt widened his eyes when he saw the destruction of the house. “Daaaamn…shit went down alright…” exclaimed the young man looking about. 

\------------------------------------------------------------ 

Miho was bound with extremely strong restraints onto a stretcher before being loaded onto the back of a Police Van while Shiro and Matt stood by and watched as Nico approached him. 

“Sooo….. What’s gonna happen to Ms.  **Terminatrix** over there?” asked Matt as the van drove off. 

“Well since thanks to Shiro she’s been disabled, the ‘good doctor’ should be harmless enough for us to hold her in a jail for the night before we can get to interrogating…” explained Nico before looking over at the wrecked house and whistled. “Man, did she do a number on your house… you guys need a place to stay for the time being?”

“Well I'm staying with Allura until she recovers, I can ask Coran and see if it's alright if Matt stays too given how big Lion’s house is,” Shiro replied.

“True, how's Allura doing anyway?” Nico asked as many of the officers were talking among each other looking at the scene not knowing where to start even trying to clean up.

“She's still recovering thankfully but I'm going to take care of her until she's really better honestly the doctors say it's stress and the workload but after getting attacked by Miho I'm thinking otherwise.” Shiro frowned. 

At Matt and Nico’s concerned looks they followed Shiro as he picked up the prosthesis that he broke off Miho and put them in one of those reusable grocery bags.   
  


“Pidge told me he called Miho when Allura was getting sick, she was the one who gave her some medicine and Pidge also added Allura would have tea with her on occasion.” Shiro said as he gripped the bag tighter,” since she's part of the organization and we know what happened last year with them I'm not putting it above her she did something to Allura.”

“Possibly but we don't know for sure since this is all conjecture but it does seem likely with the evidence. I mean seriously insulting Allura of all people and trying to seduce you? Not to mention sneaking into the house!?” Matt groaned,” what're you going to with the parts?”

“I'm going to have you, Pidge and probably Hunk look at them since I doubt we have anything to fully examine these things at the station.” Shiro said as Nico snorted.

“ We  **_don’t_ ** ,” Nico said,” that and I'd rather not agent pendejo is still skulking around looking like he swallowed a lemon,” Nico sniggered as Shiro chuckled.

“It actually felt good to walk out of the precinct like that.” Shiro laughed,” alright come on Matt let's get what we can from here and we’ll head to Lion’s house then I'm heading to the hospital.”

“Sure let me grab Wall-E the second and a few others,” Matt said as he ran upstairs to grab his precious laptop.

“We’ll keep you updated on what's going on Chief Shiro,” Nico salutes making Shiro chuckle.

“You do know you're chief right now right?” Shiro said as Nico smirked back.

“You're the only Chief that we need, I may be good but you're better sir.” Nico replied earning a smile from Shiro. 

\------------------------------- 

The Police Van carrying Miho was driving along the highway when suddenly there was a loud bang as a tyre exploded, causing the vehicle to swerve to a stop. 

“Aw come on!” cursed the driver getting out to check along with the officer that was riding with him. 

Just as they circled around back, there was a couple of loud thumps and painful cries as the driver collapsed to the ground in a crumpled heap while the officer smirked and tapped her truncheon against her hand before hooking back onto her belt and raised her hat, revealing herself to be none other than Verdot.    
  


Verdot popped open the back of the van where Miho was waiting. 

“About time you got here…” complained Miho as Verdot undid the straps and carried her out of the van. 

“Shut it Fruitbag, and you’re welcome,” retorted Verdot hopping out with Miho just as a black car pulled up. 

Verdot placed Miho in the front passenger seat and quickly slid into the backseat as the car took off. 

\---------------------------------- 

The ride was silent as Miho glanced over at Inari who was driving with a stoic expression while Verdot had changed out of the police uniform.    
  


“Mistress Wine is  **_very disappointed_ ** in you, Soju,” spoke Inari bluntly while Miho kept silent. “She did not appreciate the little stunt you pulled tonight…”

“Our orders was to break the team! Not murder them!” chided Verdot making Miho glare at the woman over her shoulder. 

“Butt out, skank.." hissed Miho irritably. 

“Now, now, Soju. Ms. Sangria has a valid point,” defended Inari making Soju scoff at Verdot who flashed her a smug grin." You almost blew our cover going after Chief Shiro..”

Soju appeared regretful as she bowed her head towards Inari. “I apologize greatly for the trouble I caused,” she said meekly as Inari straightened his glasses and smiled gently at her.    
  


“There, there~ Do not be troubled dear Soju~ Thankfully our exalted Leader is quite merciful~ she even has made arrangements so that the police can’t ever arrest you~”   
  


Miho lifted her head with hopeful eyes. “Really?!”

Inari’s smile suddenly grew cold as he gave a nod. 

Suddenly, before Miho could react, she felt a cord wind around her neck and tighten as Verdot gleefully pulled the nylon rope tightly from the back seat, placing her feet against the back of Miho’s seat as leverage. 

Miho flailed about helplessly having no arms and her legs broken as she gasped loudly for breath. 

Inari kept his focus on driving as he casually flipped through the radio stations for music and turned the volume on high as the song “Heads Will Roll” blasted through the speakers, drowning out Miho’s choking cries as her body slowly ceased its movements before finally slumping lifelessly in her seat.    
  


Inari adjusted his glasses, unfazed as he hummed to the song, driving the car all the way into the night. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**  
>  It was a short message. 
> 
> **LOOK UP.** The message said.
> 
> Curious, Lance obeyed and widened his eyes. It was just for a brief moment, Lance could make out Keith staring at him from a distance. 
> 
> “Keith?” he breathed walking forward, slowly picking up his pace.


	21. Tag, You're it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Game of Cat and Mouse begins with a single glance and message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys might wanna prepare tissues here just a bit of a angst warning

Coran and Pidge gaped at Shiro and Matt when they explained before Pidge started to curse in English, Japanese and Spanish.   
  


“That sonova bitch! Ugly fucking  **_busu (_ ** ugly woman/dog)I left her alone with Allura!!” Pidge ranted,” that  **_yariman(slut)_ **  I should take my taser and zap her good in ass that  ****_pinche puta!! “  
  
_

“ **_Pidge language!_ ** ” Coran said exclaimed as he reached over and pinched her shoulders stopping her, but what they didn’t expect was for tears to appear in her eyes and now Coran was worried that he had pinched her too hard, “Pidge my dear boy are you...are you okay?”   
  


“ **NO!** I’m not okay!! I’m stressed and worried that Keith is going to get himself hurt and do something stupid because he’s wandering around in this freezing ass weather in nothing but his jacket and his hospital gown, “ Pidge said as frustrated tears were coming out of the corners of her eyes,” I've been trying to search for him but I've come up with nothing, then Allura gets sick to the point she has to be admitted for the hospital and we find out it could be that bitch’s fault who we trusted then you two get attacked and I'm just... ****_I’M JUST TIRED!!”  
  
_

Reflexively, Matt dropped his bags and walked forward pulling Pidge close hugging her tightly. Pidge responded by wrapping her own arms around Matt as she cried into his shirt.

“I'm afraid Pidge has been pretty much Allura’s assistant as I have there's just been so much work and between the three of us and everything that's been happening.” Coran apologized.

“I'm sorry to have to bring in more work for you, but do you recall the incident last year with the organization that Zarkon was apart of?” Shiro asked as Coran nodded gravely,” seems ‘Miho’ is part of them probably a higher positioned person from the sounds of it.”

“Let's sit down on the couch shall we? I have a feeling this may take a while.” Coran sighed making Shiro nod as the group headed over to the living room.

\-------------------------

“Immortality? Are they serious?” Pidge sniffed calming down but still sticking close to Matt.

“I don't believe it either but watch,” Shiro said as he went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife and cut his arm, the others were shouting at him but Shiro held up his hand calming them. 

He reached into the bag where he pulled out two large mason jars that was filled with the gold liquid that bad been in Miho’s arms. Before he left Matt suggested pouring it on the jars to make it easier to carry around.   
  


He dipped his hand in it and spread it on the cut wincing but to Coran’s and Pidge’s amazement the cut healed.   
  


“What is that stuff?” Coran demanded as he looked over Shiro’s arm while Pidge was silent.   
  


“I have no clue but I didn't want to bring this down to precinct since our labs aren't that high tech I figured it would be better to bring this here.” Shiro explained,” along with these,” he added one of Miho’s arms and her leg” the official report is that one arm got lost in the debris and I broke it. The station as the other arm.”

“I can see why you brought them here, and the last thing we need is that particular organization infiltrating the station again to get these,” Coran said gathering the jars and parts putting them back in the bag as he stood up,” Matthew I'll show you to your room then the three of us can check these out okay?”

“Alright if that's it I'll be heading back to the hospital to watch Allura okay?i have my phone on me so call me if anything happens.” Shiro said patting Matt’s shoulder and ruffling Pidge’s hair.

Both Pidge and Matt nodded but Matt turned to Pidge looking concerned as Shiro was saying goodbye to Coran.

“Hey are you going to be okay now Pidge?” Matt asked as the younger teen nodded.

“Y-yeah I needed that,” Pidge replied as she looked at Matt and hugged him again feeling relieved that he was alright,”thank you.”

Matt grinned,”anytime, let me get settled in and I'll help you and Coran with that substance and the parts.”

Pidge nodded as she watched the two leave as she went to the kitchen to get a snack to settle her nerves. She never realized how scared she was to nearly lose Matt when he got attacked by Miho in his own home. She already had two brothers to worry about, now she’s worrying about her own blood brother to add to the plate.   
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance wandered about aimlessly in the Altea Shopping district, tired of being cooped up in his room all week and worrying his family.

He shivered a bit as he buried his hands deeper into his pockets. Fond memories of Lance and Keith sharing body heat during the cold weather moments flooded into his head, making his heart ache terribly.

Lance missed Keith so much. Every few minutes, Lance would glance down at his phone in hopes that there have been a reply to all the messages and calls he had sent to Keith’s phone.  Not a single reply. Even a simple ‘F-K OFF’ message from Keith would have been nice.  Lance sighed dejectedly, just about ready to pocket the device when it suddenly vibrated with an incoming message. Gasping, Lance fumbled about with his phone and looked at the screen, lighting up excitedly to see Keith’s name flashing.

He quickly opened it to read it, only to appear confused.   
  


It was a short message.  
  


**_LOOK UP._ **  The message said.   
  


Curious, Lance obeyed and widened his eyes. It was just for a brief moment, Lance could make out Keith staring at him from a distance. 

“Keith?” he breathed walking forward, slowly picking up his pace. 

Lance kept his eye on Keith not willing to look away when his shoe suddenly got caught on a crack,causing him to stumble a bit. The Cuban quickly looked up again but to his despair, Keith was gone.

Suddenly, another message appeared on Lance’s phone. Lance quickly read the message again, and furrowed his brow.   
  


****_TAG, YOU’RE IT.  
  
_

“What the...Keith? Why…...?” Lance wondered furiously as he moved through the crowd trying to get through some last minute Christmas shopping, he really wanted to feel happy but his confusion was overshadowing everything at the moment. He looked around furiously for any signs of the asian but there wasn’t anything.

“Dammit!” Lance cursed, he was not going to lose what little sign he saw of the other boy over tripping, but he knew it was going to be hard to find Keith by himself and knew when he needed help and quickly dialed a familiar number. It only took two rings before the other line was picked up.

:: _ Lance? What’s up?:: _ Pidge asked as Lance could hear someone next to the other boy muffled by the background.

“Pidge I know this is crazy but I’m pretty sure I saw Keith in the Altea Shopping District!” Lance immediately said.   
  


_ ::WHAT!? WHEN!? HOW LONG AGO!?:: _ Pidge demanded surprising Lance, he was half expecting Pidge to say he was seeing things,  _ ::Lance answer me! I’ve been hacking every camera I can in the area and I’ve seen nothing!:: _

Lance was taken back and even more worried as he picked up his pace, if Pidge was having trouble finding Keith then something really was up. Pidge could usually find anyone quickly with their hacking skills. If Keith was giving her trouble…

“I’m passing by the Main Place Altea Mall!” Lance replied as he saw a glimpse of a familiar hairstyle that had him practically running, “it’s super crowded here and I’m barely making any headway here.”

_ //Yeah last minute stuff, I’ll get Matt to drive me over to where you are then we can look for Keith together, actually I’ll give Hunk a call he’ll want to help too.// _ Pidge said after a moment.   
  


“Matt? Why’s he with you?” Lance asked pausing for a moment, biting his lip trying to find the trail again, it was like he would see Keith for five seconds before he just disappeared.

_ //We’ll explain later, just keep us updated. Did he say anything to you?// _ Pidge asked.

“No but I actually got two messages it was weird. The first one was look up that was when I saw him and then the second line was ‘Tag you’re it’.” Lance explained.

_ //Huh!? That’s  _ **_ALL_ ** it said!?// Pidge exclaimed,  __ //nothing about where he is or anything?!//  
  


“I’ll show you the text when I see you but yeah that’s all. Just those words Pidge.” Lance said as he ran across the street when the light changed running into the large park where there was an open market selling goods and foods.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance, breathed heavily as he looked about the marketplace. “Come on Keith...Where are you?” he pleaded softly under his breath unaware someone was watching him from afar. He quickly got his phone out and looked for a decent picture of Keith before walking about, asking some of the shop vendors and passersby if they had seen Keith. No such luck.

Lance growled to himself in frustration. He was sure he saw Keith moving in this general direction. At that moment, Lance had a feeling that made him spun around at actually saw, clear as day, Keith, wearing a black jacket and jeans, walking right past Lance’s line of sight just a small distance away.

“Keith!” called out Lance as he shoved past people, following the retreating figure through the crowd.

 

Lance was so absorbed in maintaining his focus on Keith that he was unaware that he was about to cross a busy street into the path of an oncoming bus.     
  


****_*BEEP-BEEEP!!!*  
  
_

**_“LANCE!”_** yelled a voice as large hand quickly reached out and grabbed Lance by his hood, yanking him back hard, rescuing him just in time from getting run over.  
  


“Ack hey! Ah...hi guys…” Lance said sheepishly as Hunk, Matt and Pidge looking at him worriedly as Hunk reeled him in.

“Dude it was like you didn't hear us at all, what happened?”Hunk asked as Lance realized he lost sight of Keith  **_again_ ** and cursed.

“I saw Keith across the street and I guess I really wasn't paying attention, but seriously come on you guys we really need to go find him!” Lance said struggling out of Hunk’s grip.

“Calm down that's why we’re here. Lemme see your phone,” Pidge said as Lance slumped and pulled his phone out tossing it to Pidge. She opened the phone and as what Lance had said, the same words came from Keith’s phone but it didn't sound like Keith,”that's so weird…”   
  


“So what we split up and look for him?” Matt said worriedly as he looked around the crowd.   
  


“Maybe? at least this way we can cover more ground and we can talk to each other and not just  **_run off_ ** _ and forget where you are…”  _ Pidge growled as Lance coughed as she handed his phone back,”Okay that did come from Keith’s phone but it doesn't sound like Keith.”

“Wasn't he sick with a fever?” Hunk said worriedly,”do you think that could be why he sent that message?”

“Look I don't know all I know is that we are wasting time here just talking when we should be looking Keith!” Lance growled as he pulled his jacket hood out of Hunk’s grip,” besides he was wearing normal clothes and looked pretty warm to me.”

“Alright calm down Lance we want to find Keith just as much as you do,” Matt said holding his hands out placingly,” so you saw him across the street right? Let's go and you let us know when you see him okay?”

“Fine fine,” Lance said as he rapidly went and punched the crosswalk button, it felt like forever until the light changed and the group took off to the other side. Matt and Pidge took one direction while Hunk and Lance took another, searching for any signs of their runaway friend. 

They searched every store in the area, holding up Keith’s picture asking if any of them had seen him come on or at least in passing. All the answers was the same they hadn’t seen anyone remotely like that. Lance was starting to get frustrated, every time he would just see Keith for a few seconds he’d disappeared in the next Hunk was doing his best to try to calm his friend down but jumped when he and Lance came out of the coffee shop with no luck and punched the side of the building letting out an angry snarl.

“ **_Dammit! Why is he playing games with us like this!?_ ** ” Lance growled angrily ignoring the throbbing pain from his knuckles and looked like he wanted to punch something again but Hunk stopped him as he sighed pulling Lance over to the side and sitting down on the outdoors chair set in front of a cafe.

“Lance you need to calm down, maybe we should take a break, none of us have eaten yet.” Hunk said while Lance looked at Hunk like he was crazy.

“Hunk we can’t take a break what if we miss him again and we lose his trail we can’t not when this is the first time we’ve seen him since...since…” Lance said biting his lip trying not to remember the last time he had saw Keith. As the last time he had seen him Keith looked at him like he had betrayed him and that still was hurting his chest.

“I  **know** that Lance but running around practically starving and pushing yourself isn’t going to do you or Keith any favors,” Hunk said seriously frowning at his friend as he wiped down the knuckles with the first aid kit he’d always have on him growing up with Lance it became a necessity,” you skipped breakfast and are just running on adrenaline right now. I know how you can get but please we want to help find Keith too. He’s our friend and just as important to us as he is to you, so let’s call Pidge and Matt have them come here and we take a small break okay?”   
  


Lance gave a defeated sigh. “Fine…..”

Hunk nodded and quickly gave his friend a bear hug.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other three exchanged looks with each other in concern as Lance just looked anxious as he swirled his clam chowder and ate quickly.

Unable to stand it anymore, Matt quickly reached over and grabbed Lance’s wrist, stopping him.

“Lance. Take it from me. I know what it’s like desperately looking for someone you really care about,” said Matt gently, making Lance look at him in the eye. “You start obsessing over every little possible clue, you start neglecting your own well-being, you worry day and night wondering if they are ok? Are they safe? Are they eating well?”

Hunk nodded sympathetically while Pidge kept silent and looked down at her cup of steaming tea.    
  


Lance slapped away Matt’s hand irritably. “What? So you’re saying I should give up? What I’m doing is a waste of time?!”

“Stop that! I’m  **saying** that you should calm down and be careful!”

“I’m fine! I’m always careful!” snapped Lance defensively, crossing his arms.

“You almost got run over by a bus.”

“Shut up! I’m fine!”   
  


“Lance!” said Matt so sternly that Lance was silenced. “We **_will_** find Keith! And we are going to do it **Together!** So stop acting like a **_fucking spoiled brat_** and eat your damn food like a sane person!”

Hunk was so shocked that he gasped and covered his mouth while Lance meekly nodded and shrank in his seat, eating slowly.

Matt exhaled loudly through his nostrils creating a small cloud as he resumed eating his sandwich. Meanwhile, nobody noticed the guilty expression on Pidge’s face as she shrank back into her seat as well.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that Lance was a bit more level headed and wasn’t rushing off ahead of the group as they walked down the street keeping an eye out for any signs of Keith. Though Lance did seem tense as he seemed like he wanted to say something but shook his head deciding to keep it to himself. Hunk was just glad that Lance was listening to them and telling them if he saw Keith and they would try to circle around him but just when it seemed like they were close he would just disappear.

It was like a game of cat and mouse, Keith just slipping past them before they could do or say anything to Keith. Pidge tried hacking the street cameras when Lance said he saw Keith but it was like he disappeared before she could get a full picture.

“Dammit! I forgot how good he can be when he doesn’t want to be found.” Pidge cursed having just lost sight of Keith.

“Have you noticed that he seems to be taking us out of the main shopping area?” Matt asked looking around, “we’ve walked past the center and are close to downtown, it’s a lot quieter you guys.”

“Huh? Crap you’re right I never realized that...do you think he’s taking us somewhere?” Hunk asked concerned looking around, it was still pretty close to the center but there were a lot less people, “so that should mean it’ll be easier to see him?”

“I hope so still, why here? There’s nothing around here is there?” Pidge asked frowning.

Lance whipped his head around trying to spot Keith when he received a message once more.

Everyone gathered around Lance as he opened the message. It was just an image this time, and it showed the front of a very familiar building.

“He’s at the school?!” exclaimed Hunk as everyone exchanged looks with each other.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group made haste and rushed back to where they all parked their vehicles, heading back to the school as fast as possible.

Darkness had fallen by the time the group had reached the school.

Lance got out first and let Hunk drive his car back to the Lion House along with Matt driving Pidge’s scooter as Pidge tried to keep pace with Lance who dashed to the particular building shown in the picture; the Geological Engineering Building.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance ran well ahead of Pidge, leaving her far behind as he raced up the steps and down the empty corridors, until he found himself nearing a particular hallway that Lance did not hold too many fond memories off.

Lance slid to a stop, breathing hard as he recognized a familiar figure standing in the darkened hallway.

“Keith…..” breathed Lance as made his way towards the figure, slowly quickening his pace to a small jog before running full tilt at the figure, lighting up in relief and happiness.

Lance happily threw his arms around Keith and hugged him tightly. “Where have you been?! Everyone is so worried!  **_I’VE_ **  been worried!” he sobbed burying his face in Keith’s shoulder. “I’ve missed you so much!”

Keith didn’t say anything but Lance could feel the other raise his arms and wrap them around Lance’s waist. He didn’t think anything was wrong until he suddenly felt Keith’s hands running down his spine and began roaming his back rather sensually.   
  


Unpleasant shudders coursed through Lance’s body as alarm bells went off in his head.

“Keith? Keith? What are you doing?” asked Lance uneasily as he tried to push away but was surprised to find Keith’s grip had tightened.”Keith...Please let me go..”

At that moment, he felt ‘Keith’ shift his head and placed his lips near his ear.

_ “I’ve missed you too, Copper~”  _ a familiar suave voice purred into Lance’s ear causing him to seize up as he shoved the other person off who laughed in amusement while Lance retreated back a couple of steps in horror.

‘Keith’ stepped into the light, illuminating his body slowly. Everything about the person portrayed Keith until the light finally got to his face, revealing a familiar mask.   
  


“Hey there  _ Lancey~ _ Long time no see~”   
  


**_“YOU!”_ ** growled Lance angrily, putting his fists up as ‘Keith’ tossed off his clothes, revealing Shadow’s costume underneath.

Shadow smiled nostalgically as he placed his hand on the window pane. “Do you remember this hallway, Lance?”

Lance frowned heavily. “Well considering I almost  **died** here, taking a bullet for you…”   
  


The thief chuckled as if he was recalling a fond memory. “We had a bonding moment~ I cradled you in my arms~”

Lance bristled as his face grew red and quickly plugged his ears. “Nope! NOPE! I’m not LISTENING!!! LA-LA-LAAA!!!!”

“Oh so stubborn, you are Copper~” chuckled Shadow, shaking his head with a smile. “But no worries~ We can still make new beautiful memories together~”

“Piss Off you Creep!”

“Looks like I’m IT this time~” sang Shadow playfully, slowly taking a step towards Lance who quickly began retreating. “You’d better run  _ Lancelot~  _ I’ll give you 3 minute head start~”

“Why are  **you** here?! Where’s Keith?!” demanded Lance angrily walking backwards, not willing to turn away from the thief.

Shadow ignored his words and casually looked at his watch. “2 minutes, 59 seconds..Ooh! 58 seconds.”

Realizing that the thief was being serious, Lance quickly turned tail ran off, making Shadow smirk.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance quickly tore into the darkness and looked about in panic.  
  


_ “Ready or not, Lance-a-roo! Here I come~!!”   _ He heard the thief’s voice echo behind him.   
  


Lance’s feet slid and shuffled against the floor as he reached the staircase and scrambled up the stairs in panic. He started to skip steps up to the next floor as he tried to put as much dust in between him and the thief.

_ “What the hell!? Could it had been Shadow the whole time?!’ _ Lance thought worried that Shadow really did have something to do with Keith missing despite Alberto warning him.    
  


_ “I can see you Lance I'm getting closer..”  _ Shadow’s voice echoes as Lance could hear calm footsteps behind him.   
  


“ **Sonova…”** Lance curses as he turned a corner and ran into a classroom ducking down before pulling out his phone. He quickly pressed the speed dial for Pidge as he looked out the classroom window.   
  


:: _ Lance? Did you see Keith yet?::  _  Pidge asked.   
  


“No! But I ran into Shadow and now he’s chasing me!” Lance hissed as the other line went silent,”Pidge?”   
  


_ ::Are you...are you sure?::  _ Pidge asked almost as if she was scared and hesitant.   
  


‘ __ Lanceeee I know you're nearby….’  
  


“Shit! Yes I'm 100% sure it's him because now he's saying he's it! I thought it was Keith at first but then when I grabbed him it turned out to be Shadow!” Lance argued back,” I really think he did do something to Keith because he's so fucking obsessed with me!”

Lance jumped when he heard one of the classroom doors nearby open and scrambles out of the one he was hiding in and headed for the stairway again.

_ ::Lance does Shadow seem off to you? Or normal?:: _ Pidge asked desperately,:: _ besides chasing you did he say anything else? Like regarding Keith?:: _

“No! He just said I have three minutes to get away from him and he just, I don't know,  **_wants_ ** me!?” Lance replied as he heard Pidge intake a sharp breath,”fuck I beat him still! I'm going to try to lose him Pidge! I'm in the stairwell at the moment heading up!”

_ ::Wait Lance what about-::   _ Pidge tried but Lance hung up before she could finish.    
  


Breathing from adrenaline he climbed as high as he could, though he shivered when he could still hear Shadow behind him no matter how many classes he weaved between before looking around. He spotted the door to the rooftop and grimaced at being trapped there but it was also the only option he had left. Slamming the door open, he shut it and ducked behind the other side of the entrance hoping he remained hidden.

Lance’s heart pounded loudly in his chest as he heard footsteps approaching the roof. He quickly held his breath and remained very still as the door opened and he could hear Shadow’s footsteps stepping out. There was a slight shuffle of footsteps before Lance heard the thief turn about and left, his footsteps echoing away. 

A wave of relief washed over Lance slowly exhaled and leaned against the wall behind him. 

“Boy, that was a close one wasn’t it?”

Lance sighed and wiped the sweat off his brow. “Yeah…” he said in response without thinking when Lance's eyes suddenly popped open in realization and slowly turned to his side to find Shadow crouching beside him and grinning. 

Lance gave a yelp as he rolled forward, away from the thief. 

Shadow placed a hand over his heart and feigned a pained expression. “Ouch, now that’s just rude you know. And here I am taking time out of my busy schedule to play~”

“Screw you Perv! I don’t have time your stupid games!” snarled Lance fiercely. “What did you do with Keith?!”

Shadow just shrugged and walked about with Lance keeping ample distance between them while taking a boxing stance. “Who knows? Maybe I stashed him somewhere far away? Maybe I killed him? Maybe both?”   
  


Lance suddenly felt cold at the bought of Keith getting  **_killed_ ** for nothing by the thief, a deep snarl nearly ripped itself from his throat before he paused and looked at Shadow. The thief was grinning as he stopped too wondering what Lance was going to say now.

“You're lying...Keith isn't dead.” Lance said looking at Shadow who just looked amused.

“Oh? And what makes you say that Lance?” He asked as Lance folded his arms.

“Because it goes against your code,  **_both_ ** you and the original KID’s code  **_No one gets hurt,_ ** so you're lying saying that you killed Keith.” Lance said while Shadow whistles.

“Ah you remember that since I am technically  **_Shadow KID_ ** ,” Shadow said,”but who says that hasn’t changed?”

“You wouldn't go against your partner the original KID, that's why he said you were important to him and you returned the sentiment so I doubt you'd go out of your way to break that. Now where did you take Keith?” Lance growled his fists clenching.

“Why are you trying so hard?” Shadow asked leaning to one side,” he hasn't contacted you for a while now, shouldn't that be a sign?” 

“He's just missing! Someone must've taken him because there's no way he'd just walk out of the hospital!” Lance argued, as he clenched his fists tightly trying not to get upset again” and….I-I  **_need_ ** to talk to him and explain what happened. I HAVE TO!!”

It was at that moment, for the first time, Lance could see the smile drop entirely from Shadow’s face. Lance felt a wave of fear come over him as he felt something he had never experienced from the thief before.    
  


Rage.  
  


“Why? Why is he so important to you?! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE HIM?!” screamed Shadow lunging at Lance, knocking him over and straddling him while clutching Lance’s shirt. “He is nothing but a coward! He is weak! He is broken!!! WHY HIM, Lance?! Why him?!”

Lance was taken aback as Shadow’s hands shook and tightened. “What is so special about him, Lance? Why can’t it be me?....” asked Shadow sadly.

Warm wet drops began to fall on Lance’s face as he looked surprised to see tears and a sincerely pained expression on the thief's face. Shadow pulled Lance towards him and hugged  him so desperately and tightly as he buried his face into Lance’s shoulder. 

“I really do love you Lance… I honestly, truly do…” he heard Shadow sob so pitifully that Lance’s heart couldn't help but ache in pain for the thief. “So why won’t you love me too?”   
  


Despite everything that had happened, Lance couldn't bring himself to push the thief away. He could tell how serious Shadow was being as he felt his shoulder getting wet. He couldn't help but lift his own arms and embrace Shadow back to comfort him as he stroked his hair. 

“I’m so sorry Shadow… thank you for telling me your feelings… but the only one I love is Keith…” apologized Lance softly. “I can't return your feelings… I’m really sorry…”

Shadow tensed as he finally released his hold on Lance. “Then… can you at least give me one kiss… one kiss then I will give up on you?”

Lance held his breath and contemplated a bit. He then placed his hands on the thief’s shoulders and closed his eyes, slowly leaning in. He was only inches away from Shadow’s lips when he suddenly stopped and pulled away, shaking his head sadly. 

“I’m sorry Shadow… I can't… I just can't…”

Shadow sighed disappointedly, getting off from Lance, walking away towards the edge of the building. 

“Wait…” called out Lance standing up. “Please… can’t you at least tell me what happened to Keith?”   
  


The thief stood on the edge of the roof as he looked regretfully at Lance who stared back with pleading eyes.   
  
  
“Why are you doing this?! Give me back Keith!” he demanded desperately as Shadow smiled wryly and lowered the brim of his fedora.  
  
“I’m sorry Lance...but Keith doesn’t exist anymore….” replied Shadow as he let himself fall off the roof’s edge just as Pidge, Matt and Hunk finally arrived on the roof.  
  


“Lance!” cried Pidge as the group ran up. 

“Are you ok Buddy?!” asked Hunk in concern looking him over. 

Matt looked around the area. “Where's Shadow?!”    
  


It was then Pidge put up a hand and silenced the other two upon noticing the despaired expression on Lance’s face. 

Snow was beginning to fall from the night sky as a single flake touched on Lance’s cheek.  
  


“Lance?”asked Pidge gently when tears suddenly welled up in Lance’s eyes as he sank to his knees and keeled over, letting out the most anguished cry ever. All the tears Lance had been holding back finally came flooding out like a river.    
  


Hunk wanted to reach out to comfort his friend but Pidge stopped him and shook her head, signalling the other two to move away and give Lance some space as he continued crying into the night, snow falling silently all around him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**  
>  “Hey Pidge~”
> 
> “NYMA?!” exclaimed Pidge in shock when the older girl quickly grabbed her and pressed a cloth over her mouth and nose. Pidge unconsciously inhaled, smelling the sweet scent of chloroform before passing out in Nyma’s arms.


	22. Twister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to take a turn as a body is found and a decision is made....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!! But uh apologies that this chapter isn't very festive or happy....but at least you got a christmas update!

**::In today’s news; Dr. Miho Gu of Altea’s Tech University was last seen being taken away from Police Chief Shirogane’s abode where she had assaulted and attacked Matthew Holt and Takashi Shirogane. She was last seen by the police but the reports say that the vehicle was attacked and Dr.Gu was taken away. What kind of affect will this have on the already delicate reputation of Altea University?::  
  
**

Shiro shut the television off as he sighed looking at the somber table at the Lion’s Den. Christmas had passed without fanfare as did New Years, there was a small dinner just for the group but what had happened over the holidays was still weighing heavily on them all.

Shiro, wanting to keep a close eye on Allura, was staying with her and the others in the Lion house as was Matt for safety reasons. They weren’t going to take any chances with getting attacked again, not to mention the research with the strange liquid that came from Miho’s prosthetic and the prosthetic in general. Allura had temporarily  taken Keith’s name off the school roster and put him being gone for a family emergency for now. He was told what Lance, Hunk, Pidge and Matt had done while they were busy themselves and what had happened.    
  


Though Lance refused to talk about it, only that Shadow had something to do with Keith being gone.  
  


Everyone glanced over at Lance who was eating his food quietly which worried the others, after that cry on the school rooftop Lance seemed to withdraw within himself even more.

“We better get to class…” Hunk said nudging Lance, “come on buddy.”

“Alright,” Lance replied as he stood up, “thanks for the food Coran, see you guys later…”

“Take care Lance,” Allura sighed watching the two boys leave biting her lip worried as Shiro wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her close, “I suppose we should get going as well.”

“Here’s a list of things that’ll help you with Allura, Shiro.” Coran said handing a small binder to the police Chief, “I’m going to take care of other necessities for the school and to try and minimize any more bad screening of report. Who would’ve thought?”

“I’ll head to the station and see if Nico and the others got any updates on Keith or Miho.” Matt said as grabbed a helmet, “Pidge is letting me borrow his moped. I’ll let you know if anything happens just keep Allura safe.”

“Not a problem, Pidge you going to be okay by yourself?” Shiro asked looking at the last remaining member of the Lion House sitting at the table.

“Yeah. there’s some research I need to do and I don’t have any morning classes this semester so it’ll give me a bit of a break and allow me to work on a few projects.” Pidge replied, “I’ll be fine just don’t leave me out of the loop.”

Allura smiled fondly as she patted Pidge’s shoulder and Shiro nodded.

“We’ll be back by lunchtime alright? Until then Pidge.” Allura said as she and Shiro walked out.

“Well I have my work cut out for me, take care lads!” Coran said getting a determined look on his face as he cracked his knuckles and headed off.

Matt smiled at Pidge and she tried smiling back though she still felt the guilt on her when Matt was telling Lance off about obsession over searching for someone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a rented apartment suite in the city, Vermouth watched the morning news with much concern while Haxor sat by her looking just as grim. 

“It appears something went wrong on her end,” noted Haxor just as Nyma and Rolo came in carrying their breakfast on a tray and served it to their ‘Parents’ on the coffee table. 

Vermouth let out and exhale as she accepted the cup of tea from Nyma. “I agree, Spirit. I believe her Bishop was a little hasty on the draw. Knowing her, she most likely had her taken care off…”

Nyma looked incredibly vexed when she heard Vermouth’s words. “You mean….?”

The woman nodded making Nyma shiver and sit next to Rolo who held her hand. “To think we were close to sharing that fate too…" shuddered Nyma clutching Rolo’s hand tightly. 

"We are really grateful to you Hax- no, Father…” said Rolo, bowing his head at Haxor along with Nyma while the older man beamed with pride. 

“Think nothing of it, Son,” replied Haxor with a brief smiled before turning serious and looked at Vermouth who casually sipped her tea. “So, what’s our next move Vermouth?”

Vermouth smirked as she turned. “It’s simple, Darling. To catch a rat, you need a  **cat** ~” she said cryptically before glancing over at the two young adults. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Pidge rubbed the bridge of her nose as she got up from the couch and made her way upstairs back to the room. She was so exhausted, mentally, physically and emotionally. There were so many things happening at once; Keith is missing, Allura and Shiro having a baby, Lance is an emotional wreck, Nothing has turned up on Winnie Bordeaux, dealing with living with her brother who is still none the wiser about her own identity… 

Pidge  released a tired sigh, leaning her forehead on the door just as placed her hand on the knob. “I… need a bath…..” she muttered straightening up and entering her room. 

Just as she turned to close the door, Pidge felt someone tap her shoulder, prompting her to turn and look to see an unexpected face. 

“Hey Pidge~”   
  


“NYMA?!” exclaimed Pidge in shock when the older girl quickly grabbed her and pressed a cloth over her mouth and nose. Pidge unconsciously inhaled, smelling the sweet scent of chloroform before passing out in Nyma’s arms.  
  


“Ah… just like the old days,” joked Nyma as Rolo came swinging in through the window and slung Pidge over his shoulders before the two moved out. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

Matt put down the phone looking incredibly concerned as he quickly got up from his desk and ran to Nico’s office. 

“Nico!” called out Matt bursting into the office only to screech to a stop as he found Daniela sitting on Nico’s lap, hugging his face to her breasts as the two looked back at Matt awkwardly. “Uh…..”

Daniela quickly jumped off her husband’s lap and straightened herself while Nico coughed, doing likewise. “What is it, Matt?”

Matt quickly shook away the awkwardness as he recalled why he came into the office in the first place. “Sir, we got a body! A floater under the Altea City Drawbridge.”

Nico looked to his wife who nodded back in reply.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wow...she's….uglier than when Shiro was literally ripping her to pieces,” Matt grimaced as the forensics pulled Miho’s body from the riverbank. 

“I’d paid to see Chief Shiro rip her a new one.” Nico whistled  although grimaced at the sight as Dani was taking pictures of the area for any clues, “I doubt she just turned up here she probably came from up stream. A few of you go down the river and see if you can find anything!”   
  


“Sir!”   
  


Several CSIs took off up the riverbend with cameras and evidence collection kits hoping to find anything that could lead to how Miho got down the river. 

It looked a bit more bloated as the body had probably gotten swollen from the river water. She at least had her one leg left intact though that was probably going to be removed once they got her back to the station, Matt was thankful he was wearing his heavy coat and scarf covered his mouth so he wouldn’t have to smell the scent off of Miho even if there probably wasn’t due to the freezing temperatures.   
  


“Officer Nico come look at this,” one of the forensics said as Nico moved in as did Alberto and Dani, Matt followed as well though he hid behind Dani never really comfortable looking at corpses even if it was rare. The gathered around the body and the forensics examiner pulled down Miho’s top a bit and they could see some bruising from something wrapped around her neck.    
  


“She was strangled,”Matt noted frowning.   
  


“She wouldn’t be able to fight back given her state at the time,” Alberto grimaced.   
  


“I’d take a wild guess who it was…” Nico grimaced, “can’t say they’d be too happy with one of their own going against plans maybe, any other significant markings?”   
  


“Not at the moment sir. We’d have to take the body in and do a full examination,” the medical examiner replied shaking his head as they brought the body bag to haul Miho’s body inside of it, “we’ll give you the full report after the examination.”

“Alright we need to find anything and everything we can about this,” Nico said as he looked at the area shaking his head, “was this the only call you received today Matt?”

“Yes, I’m sorry but there’s still no update on Keith Kuroba.” Matt replied sadly as Dani and Alberto grimaced.

“Least there isn’t a body.” Alberto muttered before he was jabbed harshly by both Matt and Dani from both sides making him fall to his knees and groan holding his stomach,”sorry...bad joke.”   
  


“It was horrible.” Dani and Matt growled at Alberto.

“Noted…” Alberto whimpered as Nico sighed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inari hummed as he finished gathering the last minute paperwork from the mayor as he had been handed some last minute construction plans that needed his attention much to his chagrin since they had finished up most of the paperwork. Making sure he left his work space impeccable. Closing his suitcase he bid the mayor and the other workers of Town Hall farewell as they left for the day as well. 

He walked to his vehicle parked in the garage behind the Town Center and unlocking it as he got in. Though he didn’t start the car and just sat there a knowing smile on his face when he heard some shifting behind him and didn’t even bother turning around. 

“So, to what pleasure do I owe for you to be here hm?” Inari asked casually as the figure behind him shifted and the car light saw the hint of a familiar fedora and mask, “ **_Shadow…?”_ **

“....Take me to her,” was all Shadow said as Inari nodded turning the radio on as a slow smirk made it’s way across his face.

“Of course.” He replied,  _ ‘Just like it was planned…how predictable you are, Kuroba...’ _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow in his Keith guise, quietly walked behind Inari who led him to a private apartment suite and knocked. 

Verdot answered the door in maid garb and bowed politely. “Welcome home Sir Inari, Young Master, my Lady has been expecting you,” she greeted curtly, receiving the two as she stepped aside and let them in.

Shadow quirked an eyebrow in confusion at Verdot for various reasons, particularly how she addressed Shadow himself. The thief decided to keep his thoughts to himself as he was led to a bedroom completely decked in red.   
  


“Well then, I should take my leave. Good evening, My Lady...Shadow,” said Inari with a bow as he exited the premises while Verdot closed the door, leaving Shadow alone in the bedroom.    
  


Or so he thought.   
  


A familiar scent of sweet wine grapes wafted through the air as Shadow realized there was someone sitting in a chair facing the window, swirling a wine glass in her hand.   
  


“It’s about time you finally came, darling,” spoke the woman coyly. “I almost thought you weren’t coming.”

Shadow narrowed his eyes. “Are you the one I have been searching for?” he asked unsurely. “The one that will take care of me?”

The woman chuckled in response. “My darling, you have always belonged to me~” she said turning around in the swivel chair revealing Winnie smiling in a white silk nightie. 

Winnie had cut off her long braid and had her hair styled in a short bob-cut while she wore lavender contact lenses.

The young woman got up and walked towards Shadow with open arms and gently embraced him. “Of course I will always take care of you~ A mother always protects her child~”

“What?”asked Shadow in confusion when the smell of wine grapes filled his nose sending him into a trance as his mind blanked out causing him to drop to his knees. 

Shadow looked to Winnie’s face and suddenly saw the image of another familiar faced woman as a small, child-like smile suddenly grew on Shadow’s face. The young man raised his own arms and returned the embrace as he buried his face in Winnie’s bosom and sighed contently.  
  


_ “Naneun eomma, jib-e dol-awassda~” _ he said in an almost childish voice with a small giggle.  __ “Eomma~ Sarang haeyo~”  
  


Winnie gently stroked Shadow’s head as her lips curled into a dark triumphant smile. 

_ “Nado saranghae~” _ replied Wine hugging Keith tighter. “Welcome home,  **_my son~_ ** ”

Meanwhile, outside the room, Verdot stood by the door and heard everything as her hand tightened on the doorknob before she let go, a dark look of hatred and anger suddenly clouding her face.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pidge groaned audibly. Her head was feeling like a rock and she felt incredibly queasy. It felt like she was lying on something nice and soft as she unconsciously snuggled into the pillow, thinking it was her bed.

The girl sighed in content and was about to let herself be lulled back into the sweet embrace of sleep when she suddenly recalled what had happened to her.

“Nyma?!” she exclaimed, shooting up from the bed into a sitting position, now fully conscious but immediately regretted her actions as Pidge got bombarded with a huge wave of nausea and head-rush, causing her to fall back onto the bed. “Bluuuurgh….gonna hurl….”   
  


“Here,” a voice said, offering Pidge a bucket, which the girl accepted gratefully before promptly blowing chunks into it.   
  


“Urgh...thanks…..” muttered Pidge feeling a lot better as she was offered a towel to clean herself when she suddenly realized and looked up. 

This was not her room. This was not her bed. Who just helped her?!

Slowly, Pidge turned her head to a couple of faces she had not seen in awhile.

“Hi Pidge,” greeted Nyma sheepishly as she placed the bucket in the adjoining bathroom while Rolo sat at her bedside and casually gave the girl a small wave.   
  


“Long time no see, Pidgey~” he greeted with a carefree smile as Pidge’s mouth hung open in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jib-e dol-awassda: Mama I am home
> 
> **Next Chapter**
> 
> “Who are you to Keith really? Toichi and Chikage don’t have siblings, so you can’t possibly be his aunt…”
> 
> Vermouth reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pocket book. The woman opened it and held it out to Pidge to reveal an old photo of Vermouth holding a little bright eyed Asian baby who was playing with her long hair as she laughed.
> 
> Pidge widened her eyes and took the pocket book, gingerly touching the photo of the baby. “Is this….?”


	23. Instant Rewind Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge sees some familiar and new faces and learns what went on in the past that affected what's going on today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so This is going to be two parts upload so you guys can get the whole history of what happened to everyone in the past. It was kinda lengthy so we had to cut it in half so expect two lengthy chapter uploads! 
> 
> Oh and sorry for any mistakes I'm uploading this outside of my house so I'll fix this when I get home

“Long time no see, Pidgey~” Rolo greeted with a carefree smile as Pidge’s mouth hung open in shock.

Said shock was quickly replaced by a burning rage, fires igniting in Pidge’s eyes as Rolo was suddenly tackled to the ground by a 110 lbs of raging fury.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haxor casually looked up from his newspaper when he heard the mixture of muffled battle cries and screams of pain, with inserts of foul language here and there along with some things being thrown and broken. 

“It seems our little guest is finally awake,” noted Vermouth out loud as she fixed her makeup in a small mirror and brushed her hair while Haxor just nodded in agreement and folded the paper.

Vermouth too, got up once she was done and made her way to the room with Haxor following closely behind.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They opened the door just in time for Haxor to grab Vermouth and pull her down as a pillow flew over their head. They looked up to see Rolo being assaulted by the tiny lion they kidnapped was taking all the pressure and frustration she had been keeping in out on their poor son...though they kind of expected this.

“ **_DA FUCK ROLO!!!! I’M GONNA KILL YOU!!”_ ** Pidge screeched before spotting Nyma trying to sneak away. **_“BITCH I’M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!!!!”_ **

Nyma made a squeaking noise before she was tackled down by Pidge making her cry out as she hit the floor with a loud thump, and dragged  her to join Rolo who was still trying to recover from Pidge’s earlier assault and tried getting up but something sharp got him and turned around to look at Pidge horrified.

“DID YOU JUST BIT ME!?”

Pidge snarled like an angry feline as both Nyma and Rolo were feeling vengeance from the tiny girl who had a lot of pent up frustration.

“Owowowow!!! Hey easy on the hair!” Rolo groaned as he was on the ground trying to cover his head as Pidge was pulling it with one hand and whacking him with the other pillow with the other. The room looked like anything not attached to the ground or wall had at one point gotten thrown given that Rolo had a few bruises on him. Thats not to say Nyma wasn’t unscratched either as Pidge was using her hands to attack Rolo she had the other girl’s head locked between her legs and squeezing.

“P-Pidge! W-w-we had a good reason this time! We swear!” Nyma coughed out while Pidge just growled glaring at the two of them,” we needed you to come with us and this was kinda the best way we could think of? It’s not like you’d come if we asked!”

“For a very good reason!! Sneaking into my room and then knocking me out again!” Pidge hissed squeezing some more and hitting Rolo again with the pillow,” I thought you two had run off somewhere and stayed gone!?”

“We- ow! Had- ow! Other- OWOWOW!!!!! plans!! Just listen!? “ Rolo groaned wondering how much hair was pulled out from the girl’s attack, if he had a bald spot which he hoped he didn’t with how tightly his short messy blonde hair was being pulled.

Pidge growled as she pulled a glove from her pocket and the two felt nervous when they could hear the faint crackle of electricity, “give me  **one** good reason why I shouldn’t shock the two of you into next week!?”

“Because we have the information about a certain Winnie Bordeaux,” Vermouth said as she spoke up, deciding to save the kids from any electric shocks.

“Who’re you?” Pidge demanded her eyes narrowing before a familiar figure stepped in front of her and Pidge’s eyes widen as she was lifted up off the two, dangling by the back of her shirt. ” Professor Haxor!?!?”

“Hello Pidge, she’s a friend. A good friend to me, the kids and...to Keith.” Haxor said as Pidge stilled at the mention of her awol best friend, “we know what’s been going on with Wine’s group as we’ve been watching from the sides trying to help when we can.”

“We *coughs* we were the ones that found Keith after he ran out of the Lion House and into the park that night and stayed by him until you came.” Rolo said rubbing his head as Nyma rubbed her throat.

“Also we sent to you the video about what happened in hospital as well as that message, Green Lion.” Vermouth said making Pidge look directly at her as Vermouth held her arms up in a placing manner, “if we move to the living room we can explain everything with no more attacks or glove tazers.”

“Alright fine...but don’t think I don’t trust you it’s only because Professor Haxor is here I’m listening.” Pidge said folding her arms as she was carried out of the room by a smiling Haxor while Vermouth helped the other two up.

“Well can’t say we didn’t have that coming.” Rolo coughed, “hopefully she lays off the attacks now?”

“She had a taser glove I thought we took everything off of Pidge.” Nyma groaned,” I forgot how terrifying they can be when they’re protective…”

“You and me both, Sister.” Rolo said.

“That’ll be good for us, she’ll know exactly who to focus that anger on when she knows.” Vermouth said, “Would you be dears and retrieve us some tea and snacks from the kitchen? We may be here for a while.”

“Okay,” the two said as they trudged out of the room and into the kitchen as Haixor sat Pidge down and sat across from her with Vermouth joining him.

“You said you were the one that sent the video feed to me. Based on the angle, you planted a hidden camera didn’t you? The flowers sure were lovely,  **Aunty Kuroba….** ” Pidge said suspiciously. 

“Astounding deduction, child….” replied Vermouth dryly.

“Who are you to Keith really? Toichi and Chikage don’t have siblings, so you can’t possibly be his aunt…”

Vermouth reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pocket book. The woman opened it and held it out to Pidge to reveal an old photo of Vermouth holding a little bright eyed Asian baby who was playing with her long hair as she laughed.

Pidge widened her eyes and took the pocket book, gingerly touching the photo of the baby. “Is this….?”

Vermouth folded her arms and nodded solemnly. “Keith is….my son…”

Pidge’s head quickly whipped from the  photo and stared at the woman in shock as Haxor raised a hand.

“Well, to be precise, Keith is her  **Godson,** ”clarified Haxor. “Legally.”

“Wha….”  Pidge’s voice was lost at this sudden revelation when Vermouth showed her two more old photos. 

One of them showed a bright, cheerful young Asian woman wearing silver lotus-shaped cuffs with a short bob whose lavender eyes stood out and sparkle beautifully as she was wrapped in the arms of a slightly older man who closely resembled Keith, who looked at the other woman with an expression of pure love.

The second photo showed a group of three women in a lab. In the middle of the trio, was the Asian woman from the first photo who had one of her arms around the shoulders of Vermouth who stood to her left smiling just as brightly while to the right, the other arm was slung around a mousy, young, bespectacled woman with a long, brown braid who smiled shyly at the camera. 

“Are these Keith’s biological parents?” asked Pidge looking at Haxor and Vermouth who both nodded in reply. 

Pidge’s eyes wandered back to the other picture and realized something.

Pidge stared hard at the braided girl. She looked so familiar, yet so different. Maybe if her hair was shorter and you took away the glasses, maybe shaved a couple of years off her….a look of disbelief came over Pidge’s face as realization took over.

“No….it couldn’t be…..Winnie?” 

Vermouth sighed regretfully as she crossed one leg over the other. “She was a really nice girl too….”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Flashback 20 Years Ago….._ **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Winnifred Bordeaux was psychology professor at Altea University.  She was great at what she did, but the poor thing had serious confidence issues.-

“WAH!” went the young woman as she accidentally mis-stepped one of the steps on the stairs

-She was also pretty clumsy….-

Winnie flailed about as she desperately tried to regain her balance. The professor would have taken a nasty tumble if someone hadn’t leapt forward and grabbed her, cushioning her body against theirs as the two hit the floor.

“Are you okay Prof. Bordeaux?” a concerned male voice asked. 

Winnie blinked as she looked and found herself staring into the handsome face of a young Korean man. “Um….yes thank you…” she replied when she suddenly glanced down and blushed to see his hands had accidentally grabbed her breasts.

“EEP!” squeaked the woman jumping off the man and covering her chest while he blushed and kowtowed towards her.

“Wah!! Sorry! Sorry! It wasn’t on purpose I swear!!!” apologized the man profusely.

“That’s...that’s quite alright,” Winnie said as the young man stood up and then held out his hand, which Winnie took gratefully, “thank you for saving me, I tend to be a bit clumsy.”

The young man chuckled making Winnie turn red again as he gave her a small smile.

“It’s not a problem Professor, just try to be more careful? You’re a really good teacher it would be sad if the facility lost you.” the man replied before someone came around the corner and called him.

“Heeeyy Thace come on we’re suppose to head to the rink for Hockey ya know!” 

“Coming coming! I just had to help Professor with something!” The young man now Thace replied as he waved to Winnie before running to catch up with his friend, shouldering the bag he had on as the two chatted while walking.

All the while Winnie just watched Thace walk off still red in the face.

-By the look on your face I take it she did the same thing to Keith, but honestly she really was a klutz she would trip over nothing even when she was back in the shared house. At first, it was just admiration since even as good a teacher Winnie was because of her shy nature not many helped her out besides me, so she was rather happy someone did.-

“And he didn’t mind that I was clumsy at all and helped me up Jodie!” Winnie said as Vermouth, then called Jodie, passed her some tea and snacks.

“I’m glad someone could help you Winnie, what’s the nice young man’s name?” Jodie asked sitting down, “and calm down you’re acting like a highschool girl you know as amusing as it is sweetie.”

“Sorry, I’m just...really happy that someone helped me.” Winnie replied taking her teacup and sipping it,” it’s really nice.” 

-After that she almost seemed to perk up when she would see Thace around as she walked through the hallways from meetings and to her classroom. I was there as a teacher for organic chemistry but generally i had degrees for most branches of chemistry. funnily enough it was through Winnie I actually met Keith’s Mother, Chie Kogane-

“This way, don’t worry she’s really nice,” Jodie heard Winnie say outside her classroom just as everyone had left. Jodie put her papers together and waited for her friend to come in what she didn’t expect was to see a young asian girl following after her scratching her head sheepishly.

“Hello Winnie, who is this?” Jodie asked curiously as the girl stepped forward in front of Winnie. She was a cute looking girl, a nice bob cut that framed her face with large eager lavender eyes and a bright eager smile.

“I’m Chie Kogane, Professor Napa! I needed a tutor for biochemistry and Professor Bordeaux here recommended you.” Chie replied looking hopefully, “I promise to work really hard and not disappoint you. I have trouble understanding some concepts and I’d feel better with hands on studying rather than just notes.”  

Jodie smiled in amusement as she looked at the girl with interest. Her lotus-shaped ear-cuffs glinted beautifully next to her eyes. Going by her name and appearance, it was easy to guess she was Japanese, although her lavender eyes were certainly unusual. So big, and so full of life as if ignorant to the dark harshness of the world.

“Your eyes are pretty unusual, if you don’t mind me saying,” commented Jodie causing Winnie to become flustered.

“Jodie!!” she hissed waving her hands frantically as she quickly bowed apologetically to the student. “Please excuse her, Chie!”

Chie let out a hearty laugh, patting Winnie on the shoulder. “It’s totes cool, Prof.! I get that question all the time~!” 

The young girl smiled cheerfully and pointed to her eyes. “I’m not quite clear on the details, but my great grandmother married some American with eyes like these during the World War 1. It’s a recessive trait so it pops up every now and then in my family.”

“Oooh….” went the two Professors nodding in understanding.

-Chie was a promising student. She was a real delight to work with and we three became really good friends outside the classroom. She was so full of life, and she had a charm that just attracted everyone to her. Winnie, herself was enamored with Chie and was in awe of that girl’s confidence and charm. It was quite funny. The way they behaved around each other, you would think they were long time friends. They were so close, they trusted each other enough with their secrets.-

“Thace Yuen? Yeah, I know him. We’ve had a couple of lectures together,” answered Chie taking another spoonful of ice cream and smiled blissfully. “Sweet guy and super athletic, not to mention he’s good looking.”

The three women were sitting in the living of the sharing house watching a movie together on a quiet Saturday night. Chie and Winnie were sharing a tub of chocolate ice-cream on the couch together while Jodie was reclining in an armchair painting her nails.

Winnie sucked on her spoon a bit nervously. “And...what do  **you** think about him?”

Chie pursed her lips and thought about it for a moment. “I guess he’s kinda cute, “ she replied with a shrug. “We’ve never really had a conversation outside of study group, so we don’t know each other that well. Why?”

The psychology professor quickly averted her eyes back to the movie. “No reason! Just a professor curious about her students!”

Jodie looked over with a quirked eyebrow and a deadpanned expression at Winnie’s lame excuse.

Chie quirked an eyebrow as well before a knowing look came over her face. “What’s this? Is that a twinkle in your eye I see, Winnie Bordeaux?”

Winnie blushed read and pretended not to hear as Chie placed the ice cream carton on the coffee table. “Oh my gosh, you  **liiiiiiiike** him~!”

The professor let out a loud squeak. “Wh-wh-what?! Do not!”

Chie’s mouth dropped open as her eyes shone. “GASP! YOU DO!!!”

“Do NOT!!”

“Yeah, she does…” affirmed Jodie with a smirk as she blew on her nails.

“JODIE!” wailed Winnie covering her face in embarrassment while Chie laughed and hugged the steaming professor.

“Aw come on~ Win-Win~ It’s not a crime to like someone~”

“But he’s a Student! And I’m a Teacher!!! It will never work out!!!!!” wailed Winnie in despair, covering her face with a cushion and flailing her legs about.

“Oh boy…” sighed Chie as she and Jodie exchanged looks with each other.

They waited until Winnie had stopped flailing her legs and was just lying on the couch before either of them did anything.

Chie just chuckled as she rubbed Winnie’s back while Jodie stayed seated as she blew on her nails again.

“Awww don't worry Win-Win! Even if he is a student that doesn't mean you can't see him, besides there are plenty of other fish in the sea!” Chie tried which unfortunately didn't help as Winnie sniffled and clung to Chie wailing into her shirt,” uh there there?”

“Don't worry once I put on a show she’ll calm down,” Jodie replied while Winnie sniffled into Chie’s chest too soaking it with tears.

“Winnie awww come on calm down alright? We’ll watch some movies and have our favorite dinner together okay? That’ll cheer you right up!” Chie said cheerfully as Winnie looked up a bit red eyes while Chie giggled fixing Winnie’s hair a bit before she kissed her forehead,” come on Win-Win it's our movie night we can let you pick the movie okay?”

“Okay…” Winnie sniffled as she kept her arms around Chie and looked at the girl. She was envious of how confident her friend was and so friendly along with open that she could get along easily with anyone,” Chie I wish I had your confidence…”

“Eh? Oh Win-Win you just have to believe in yourself, trust me I've made mistakes but I never let that throw me off. You’re a strong woman Winnie I know you are! You just have to believe it yourself.” Chie replied nodding.

-See Chie was right, outside of classes and groups she didn't know Thace Yuen very well given also he was several years older than her. Though that changed when the three of us were suppose to meet up once classes had ended and we were going to check out the ice rink to watch the school’s hockey team play their game. When we got there there were two rinks, one for hockey, the other for skating. Thace was warming up with his team but Chie being full of energy didn't want to just watch she wanted to play or at least ice skate-

“Win-Win, Jodie, I'm going to go skate a bit let me know when the game starts.” Chie said stretching.

“Okay Chie,” Winnie replied as she kept her eyes on Thace as he was all geared up but without a helmet. 

Thace searched around the benches and asked his teammates before clicking his tongue.

“Damn….I must have left it back in the locker room…” he muttered before excusing himself and jogged back to the locker room as fast as one could wearing skates on rubber mats.

Just as he was trotting by the second rink where other people were skating, a girl came gliding past him, her lotus ear cuffs twinkling and reflecting off her beautiful lavender eyes. At that moment, it was like time slowed down for Thace, the moment he laid eyes on her.

It was Chie Kogane, a sophomore student. He had seen her around in lectures and even sat next to her a couple of times in study group. He had to admit, she was a brilliant student for her level, and he loved how she lit up in enthusiasm when it came to learning. Her unusual eye color caught the attention of a couple of his friends but they all lost interest once they realized how focused she is on her work and deemed her a nerd.

Thace on the other hand thought she was a rarity, and her optimism paired with her enthusiasm made shine brightly like the sun. He always wanted to try ask her out, but he was too shy. A girl that beautiful and bright was way out of his league.

A distant whistle from the other rink snapped Thace out of his daze as he quickly recalled what he was doing there in the first place and quickly resumed his task.

Chie’s feet were getting a little sore from skating so she quickly got off the rink and slowly made her way to the bench after recovering her shoes from the locker. 

“Yeouchies…” mumbled Chie rubbing her feet the moment she finally wrestled her skates off, sighing in relief. 

Although Chie was ready to get up and go, her ankles thought elsewise as her legs wobbled and buckled under her.

“Woah!” she gasped, about to stumble to the ground but was quickly caught in a pair of sturdy strong arms.

“You ok?” Thace asked looking at her with eyes full of concern.

Chie chuckled sheepishly as she straightened up. “Yeah, thanks for catching me~”

Thace blushed as Chie gave him a sparkling smile, making him avert his eyes while scratching the back of his head. “No problem, I am the goalie so it’s kinda what I do~!” he joked so awkwardly his voice cracked, making him blush and clear his throat in embarrassment.

_ ‘Gaaaah…..Stupid! STUPID! STUPID!!!’  _  Thace chided himself internally.

Chie just giggled and finger gunned him. “Heh, that’s a good one~!”  she chuckled, making Thace relax and laugh too,” Thace right? We had some lectures together.”

“Yes, Professor Napa’s class and a few others. You're majoring in Biochemistry right?” Thace asked as they headed to the other rink once Chie returned her skates.

“Yup!” She replied popping her ‘P’. “Biochemistry, organic chemistry with a slight minor biology. Chemistry has always been fun for me all the experiments and stuff you can make by combining different elements together!” Chie said excitedly as her eyes sparkled like the stars she continued happily, Thace enjoyed listening to her ramble on cutely, it made her all the more unique and endearing.

“I'm leaning maybe more towards medicinal since probably because of medicine are made through chemistry, oh  but other branches look like fun like research though I suck at paperwork I'd rather work with my hands and just put things together which isn't always a good thing. one time in high school I accidentally set off the fire alarm by making an impromptu smoke bomb in class and it set off the sprinkles everyone was soaked and we had to wear our PE uniforms all day and I'm rambling again sorry!” Chie said before she covered her mouth embarrassed but Thace just looked at her smiling making her smile back.

“It's fine Chie I can tell how enthusiastic and passionate you are about your major and I have to admire you for that.” Thace said making Chie giggle.

“Thanks Thace, What're your majors Thace?” She asked she stood close to the other side making Thace’s face turn red.

“Biochemistry as well but I have another major in physiology and anatomy.” Thace replied smiling,” I found it interesting how certain chemicals can make the body react in different ways and control the functions.” 

“I know right! It's amazing how the medications can help but also still have side effects.” Chie nodded.

Jodie looked up from her book as she saw Chie coming back but wasn't alone. She nudged Winnie and her eyes widen when she saw Chie talking happily with Thace. The two watch as the two stopped just before the entrance into the ice rink talking a bit more  before Thace winced hearing the whistle go off. He turned around to rush back onto the ice but slammed his face the sideboard just missing the entrance, Chie concerned moved closer to see if he was alright while Thace looked like he waved it off his face, an embarrassing mess as he hurried onto the ice.

“Good Luck Thace!” Chie called before skipping back to Winnie and Jodie so she didn't see Thace’s face go red again and crash into the goal net much to the laughter of his teammates.

“You ran into Thace I see,” Jodie said having witnessed both crashes from Thace amused as Chie nodded.

“Yeah my ankles did  **not** want to work with me and I would've kissed the ground if Thace hadn't been there.” Chie said sighing.

“What were you two talking about?” Winnie asked looking at the girl next to her as both teams were doing laps to warm up.

“Just our majors he's actually really funny at telling jokes,” Chie said,”he really is nice.”

“Yeaaah nice…” Winnie said turning her attention back to the rink where the game was about to start. 

Jodie and Winnie sat back and enjoyed watching the game quietly well Jodie was since Winnie’s attention was on Thace the whole game. Chie on the other hand cheered for her team throughout the game.

-What happened after the game was when things started to change a bit and it wasn't very obvious at first it just took a while before we actually noticed anything with Winnie. Chie the adorable girl while smart was completely oblivious to Thace’s attraction to her as Thace was to Winnie’s given that he only had eyes for her. It became more obvious who Thace was interested in after an incident after the hockey game.-

“That was an amazing game! They were tied but then in overtime our team got them within the first five minutes!”’ Chie said excitedly waving her arms around,” the way the team just slammed the other into the glass to get the puck and Thace really is a great goalie all those shots and he only got two pass him!”

“He is amazing,” Winnie said as Chie laughed nudging her side.

“That's because you have a crush on him Win-Win anything he does you probably find attractive.” Chie teased.

“She has a point,” Jodie pointed out while Chie nodded walking backwards so she looked at her friends while Winnie pouted,”your eyes never left the goalie not even when they switched to the other side of the rink.”

“Guys stop it!” Winnie wailed making the other two laugh. 

“Oufff! Hey watch where you're walking!” An angry voice behind Chie exclaimed, the girl had been so immersed in her conversation with her two friends she forgot to look behind her. Turning around she bowed apologizing.

“I'm sorry I didn’t mean to bump into you.” Chie said as she looked up.

The person she had bumped into was wearing a jersey for the other team. He was about a head taller than Chie as he was caught in the girl’s lavender eyes as his own eyes raked down Chie’s body making her shiver.

“Well if you really want to apologize then you can let me take you out sweetie,” the man said as Chie made a face when the guy got up and  personal.

“Uh no thanks sorry I've got too much studying to do,” Chie said as Winnie looked nervous and Jodie shot the guy a venomous look.

“Come on don't be like that we’ll have fun I promise one day isn't going to hurt you.” The guy said wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close,”what do you say?”

“I say if you don't remove your arm from me you're going to regret it.” Chie said narrowing her eyes as the guy and few of his buddies looked amused.

“Oh yeah? What makes you say that?” He asked while Chie gave him a smirk as she grasped his wrist.

Thace and a few others left the locker room all the while ribbing Thace about Chie.

_ “I am the goalie so it’s kinda what I do~ _ you said that with a straight face to her, Thace!? Oh you're so  **_smooth_ ** ,” his teammate cackled.

“I'm more amazed about the face she laughed at the joke and you talked to her, so much for being shy,” another one said,” just like crashing into the gate and the goal.”

“You guys are never going to let me live that down are you?” Thace groaned burying his face in his hands. He was hoping to change quickly and catch Chie before she left but his team who had saw the whole thing we're following him for more entertainment.

“Nope!” The rest replied.

“But I know Chie is attractive with her eyes and all but she's just so into her schoolwork how can you find that attractive?” Another guy asked.

“It’s the way she talks so passionately about her major, her eyes light up shining as they almost glow and her smile is just something else when she smiles as she rambles on from her subject to another…” Thace replied a grin stuck on his face as his teammates looked at each other before looking back at Thace.

“Dude, you are in deep you're practically drowning without realizing it.” One said patting Thace’s shoulder,” you should really just ask her out.”

“But she's so out of my league!” Thace groaned,” there's no way she’d be interested in me!”

“Seriously at least try she could surprise you.” The guy replied,” oh look there's your crush with the shining eyes~” 

Thace hit his teammate with his hockey stick before he walked forward with the others snickering behind him. They saw Chie but what surprised them more was seeing Professor Napa and Professor Beaudoux there as well behind the sophomore. There was also some guy hitting on Chie with his arm around her shoulder and they got there just in time to hear Chie give one last warning.

“Last warning I'm not interested in going out with you so get your arm off of me.” Chie said.

But the guy just laughed and even dared to pull her closer much to the professors and Thace’s chagrin.

“Alright I warned you!” Chie said as she kicked out her foot making the guy become unbalanced as she gripped his wrist and tossed him over her shoulder where he landed on his back, as Chie stood over him dusting off her hands,” told ya so~”

Jodie smirked while Winnie applauded as the trio moved away while Thace let out a small whistle.

“Woah….What a woman….” went the guy as he watched the girl leave.

-Anyway, I digress. You get the idea by now.-

Winnie sighed as she sat alone in the lecture hall. “Hnng…..Uni Students are meeeeean….” she whined tiredly slumping over a desk.

“WIN-WIN!!!!!!” exclaimed Chie suddenly appearing in front of Winnie.

“YAH!!!” screamed Winnie in shock as she fell out of her chair.

“YAH! Yourself~” replied Chie jovially helping the Professor up.

“How did you get in here?” asked Winnie in confusion. “The door was locked!”

“Magic~!” answered the girl cheekily doing jazz hands. “Anywaaaays~ I found a way to get you and Thace to spend time together~!”

Now, Winnie was at full attention as she stood up with huge hopeful eyes. “REALLY?!”

“A certain hockey player was lamenting how he was struggling on his neuroscience and human behavior thesis, sooooooooo guess who I recommended~!”

Winnie immediately flushed red as her glasses steamed up. “Chie! You’re the best!” squealed Winnie, hugging the student tightly.

-That’s just how Chie was. Always thinking about others instead of herself. Winnie was over the moon as she got introduced to Thace. She began spending more and more time with the student she had a crush on. Of course, you can guess, as time went on, her infatuation for Thace grew into something a little more...-

Winnie sighed dreamily, tossing herself onto the couch just as she came back late one night from another tutoring session. Thace had just dropped her off after they went out for dinner. She squealed happily looking at the piece of paper in her hand. She finally got his cell phone number.

“Wheee~!” she squealed waving her legs in the air just as Jodie appeared downstairs and folded her arms. 

“And where have you been?” demanded Jodie. “It’s almost midnight!”

Winnie sat up sheepishly. “I’m sorry, we just had dinner together and lost track of time…”

Jodie raised an eyebrow and shook her head disapprovingly. “Winnie, I’m glad you’re finally able to spend time with the guy you like, but don’t forget, YOU are still a teacher and HE is a student. There is only trouble to come out of this.”

Suddenly Winnie frowned heavily as she flared up. “Shut up! What do you know about us?! We’re perfect for each other!”

_ “Perfect for each other?! _ ” echoed back Jodie in disbelief. “Winnie are you even listening to yourself?! You only had a couple of study sessions together!”

“It will work out! It will!”

Jodie slapped her own forehead. “Listen to yourself! You sound like a child! Winnie, you are a full grown woman! Do you realize what sort of scandal you’re gonna cause?!”

“IT’S LOVE!!! THAT STUFF DOESN’T MATTER!!!” screeched Winnie, startling Jodie as the young woman turned and ran up to her room leaving the other to sink into the armchair and rub the bridge of her nose.

“I have a very bad feeling about this…..”

-Unfortunately, I was right...except things were just beginning to go downhill from there….-

Thace looked awkward and confused as he stood alone with Winnie, cornered in the science lab.

“Um...what was that Professor?”

“I love you, Thace Yuen! From the first moment we met, I fell in love with you!”

Thace rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. He could see in the woman’s eyes that she was dead serious. “Um..wow...I’m flattered Professor Bordeaux..”

“Please, call me Winnie~” said the woman flirtatiously advancing on Thace wanting to hug him but Thace quickly placed his hands on her shoulders, stopping her.

“I’m...I’m sorry...Professor...but I can’t return your feelings…”

Winnie’s body suddenly turned cold as she looked at Thace with hollow eyes. “What?...”

“Don’t get me wrong. You are a beautiful woman, and you are a brilliant Professor but….you are so much older than me...there has to be someone better for you...” Thace said in an attempt to let her down gently but Winnie just stared back with empty eyes, clearly heartbroken.

Thace really should had stopped talking but what he said next completely broke her.

“Also…...There is someone else I like….”

That did it. The twist to the proverbial knife already plunged in her chest as Winnie turned tail and ran off.

-Poor Winnie….she was never the same after that…things just began turning for the worst.-

Chie bit her lip as she looked worried, she had wondered how things were going between Thace and Winnie, so she had called Jodie earlier she wasn’t expecting what her friend said.

_ ::Sorry Chie but I knew this would happen with Thace, I warned her but she seemed so determined to make it work. Now she’s barely responding to anything…:: _

_ “I’m sorry Jodie this is my fault isn’t it.” Chie sniffed clenching her phone tightly, “I thought they could at least be friends I didn’t think Win-Win would get this upset about Thace.” _

_ ::Darling it’s not your fault, you meant well Winnie should’ve been happy to at least spend time with him and not make anything more from it. Don’t worry I’m sure by our movie night this Saturday she’ll be better.:: Jodie replied though it sounded a bit forced on Chie. _

_ “You think so?” Chie asked quietly and she got a quiet sigh on the other end, “I’m gonna do something to cheer her up! It’s the least I can do!” _

_ ::Sweetie you don’t need to do that but I know I can’t stop you just be delicate with her? She’s in a bit of a bad place in her head I’ve been trying to talk to her and she just doesn’t seem all the way there. Call me if anything happens okay?:: Jodie insisted. _

_ “Will do Jodie! This time it’s my turn to pick the movie!” Chie said grinning as Jodie chuckled on the other end. _

_ ::For once I won’t complain if you pick a Disney movie sweetie, that corny romantic junk is something that might cheer Winnie up. Take care:: Jodie replied before hanging up. _

“Now what to do about Win-Win...oh I know!” Chie said her eyes lighting up as she remembered this restaurant that had a bakery and Winnie had said they had the best red wine dessert in the area, “this’ll work Win-Win loves this kind of stuff!”

She smiled proudly of herself and took off not noticing looks she was getting from a few students that were near her. 

A bit later Chie was humming happily as she held a bag with a special cake inside for her friend.

“Win-Win loves red wine, Jodie said it was her favorite so this Chocolate Red wine Chiffon cake should cheer her right up!” Chie said as she walked back into campus, she was a bit out of breath since she had to run to the place that was the  **only** place that sold this kind of cake and it was a bit of a walk from the campus. But it would be worth it to see her friend cheer up. She wasn’t paying attention and didn’t realize that there were a group surrounding her until she bumped into a solid body making her step back in surprise.

“H-Huh? What...what’s going on?” Chie asked holding the cake bag and her backpack tighter, she recognized a lot of the girls around her from some of her classes that were always giving her looks especially when she talked to Win-Win and Jodie.

-As cheerful and kind as Chie was, her being friends with myself and Winnie made her somewhat of an outcast to her own peers. Of course if your two closest friends happen to be teachers at the school there were bound to be rumors and repercussions…-

“Hello Kogane...nice day isn’t it?” a familiar voice said making Chie more wary.

“Yes...it’s good weather for once, that rain we had the other day was pleasant was it not? did you need something?” Chie asked defensively as a few of the girls grinned at her which did nothing to calm her nerves at being surrounded, “I...I really have somewhere to go.”

“Oh you mean your masters you teacher’s pet?” Sneered one girl making Chie flinch, “no surprise there since you’re usually with them, sucking up to them nice and good to pass the class huh? Especially Professor Napa’s.”

“I am not! I work hard just like any of you do! Jo-Professor Napa and Professor Bordeaux are just my friends!” Chie insisted which just agitated the group even more.

“ Ha! Liar! We’ve seen you hang out with them outside of class all buddy buddy with them even calling them by their first names!” another one shouted.

“Yeah you’re a teacher’s pet Kogane that’s all you are. You hardly had to work at all, why bother when you can just have your  **_friends_ ** give you the answers ahead of time!” 

“Cheater!”

“Suck up!”

“Teacher’s pet!”

“They’re my friends! I don’t need their help when I can study the material just fine on my own! Now if you’ll excuse me I have somewhere I need to be!” Chie growled as she tried shoving past the girls but since there were more of them they pushed her back making her stumble and fall. The leader of the group stepped forward and looked down at her.

“This is where you belong Kogane, in the dirt.” she sneered as she grabbed the cake box that Chie had dropped when she fell, “oh what’s this?”

“Give that back that’s for my friend!” Chie said trying to reach out for the box but several girls had grabbed her and held her while the leader took the cake box and opened it, “hey!”

“Hmm it looks a bit too rich for my taste, I should probably just throw it away but that would be a waste…” she said before she got an evil grin, “hold her down I have an idea how we can make Kogane fit in where she belongs much better.”

  
Chie struggled against the hands that held her as the leader approached her and watched horrified as she took the cake out the box and was holding it by the cake bottom before she could yell or protest she cried out in shock when the cake was dumped over her head and smeared in her hair, face clothes everywhere. The chocolate sauce spread easily all over as the crumbs fell and got stuck in it making it more of a mess. She was let go and stumbled to her knees as the leader dropped the box and stomped on it, along with Chie’s hope.

“Win-Win…” she sniffed as she stared at the broken box in front of her and looked at the cake that was suppose to be a gift for her friend was now ruined and all over her, she touched her face and hair her hands were then covered in chocolate cake and sauce. Chie for once since she came here felt tears coming to her eyes.

“Oh look the teacher’s pet is  _ crying _ poor baby!”

“Ahaha look at her she blends right in with the dirt!”

“There! That’s a much better look for you Kogane!” the leader girl cackled.

Suddenly someone came rushing in and Chie felt herself get scooped into a strong pair of arms. 

“Thace?!” exclaimed Chie in surprise when he appeared to be shaking a large soda bottle vigorously in his other hand. 

“FIRE IN THE HOLE!!!” he yelled throwing the bottle into the group of bullies. 

The bottle hit the ground and practically exploded on impact, causing the girls to scream as they got showered in cola.

“That’s a much better look for you, bitches!!!!” jeered Thace over his shoulder as he hightailed it out of campus with Chie in his arms.

The young man ran and ran until he reached a small apartment building just a little outside the university. Thace didn’t stop until the two safely reached his apartment as he slammed the door behind them and locked it before finally putting a still very stunned Chie down.

“Phew! Made it!” sighed Thace leaning against his door.

“Um….” Chie sounded, looking very confused.

It was about that moment, Thace realized what he had done and quickly waved his arms about, flustered. 

“AH! UM! Don’t get me wrong I wasn’t really thinking anything bringing you here!” he said quickly before finally taking a deep breath and grabbing Chie’s wrist, quickly pulling her to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. “Bath Towels are in the small closet! Just toss your stuff in the empty basket on top of it!”

There was silence on the other side before Thace could hear the shower running.

The young Korean trudged over to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed, burying his face in his hands. ‘Oh god, oh god, oh god!...My crush is in my apartment...in my shower….naked….’ he thought in realization before screaming into his pillow.

\-----------------------------------

Chie was out of shower quickly as soon as she got all the chocolate and cake off her when she heard a knock on the bathroom door. 

“Um...Chie? I got some clothes you could wear! I’ll place them outside the door!” she heard Thace said followed by his retreating footsteps scurrying away quickly.

\-------------------------------------

Chie sat quietly, curled up on Thace’s couch wearing one of his jersey’s and shorts while Thace was down in the laundry room washing her clothes. The girl looked around the apartment with interest. Thace was a surprisingly neat fellow, granted his apartment wasn’t exactly spotless but it looked like he at the very least maintained it well.

“Mao~!” she heard a cat cry out as Chie looked down to see a fat ginger cat climb in through the window and waddled its way towards her, rubbing its body against her legs, before jumping on the couch and flopped next to the girl purring loudly.

Chie couldn’t help but smile as she reached down and scratched the cat’s large belly, causing the feline to stretch and purr even louder. “Aw...hey there, big guy~”

Suddenly she heard the door unlock as a blushing Thace had returned with her freshly laundered clothes neatly folded in a small basket. When he saw Chie on the couch with the ginger cat, he gave a little relieved smile.

“I see you’ve met Tomato.”

Chie gave a small laugh and quirked an eyebrow at him. “You call your cat ‘Tomato’?” she asked incredulously.

Thace gave a sheepish grin and scratched his face as he handed the basket to Chie. “Heh...yeah...I call him ‘Tom’ for short…”

Chie giggled a bit. “Thanks...Thace…”

“N-no problem…” Thace replied as he took a seat next Chie as the girl didn’t look like she was going to move anytime soon as she kept her clothes near her but was still playing with Tom rather than go to the bathroom to get dressed, “H-hey Chie? Can I ask you something?”

“If...if it’s about the bullying it’s been happening for a couple of weeks? Maybe close to a month or two since I became friends with Professor Bordeaux and Professor Napa, the times you’ve seen me looking for my notes sometimes they take out of my bag when I’m not looking but this was actually one of the worse they’ve done?” Chie replied quietly curling up within herself some more as Thace looked worried.

“ ** _ONE_** of the worse things they’ve done!? They’ve done worse than dump your cake on top of you!? All because they’re jealous!?” Thace exclaimed horrified as Chie gave him a watery smile as she gazed down at Tomato scratching his belly.

“I guess that’s the way they see my friendship with Win-Win and Jodie, they think I’m cheating by getting the answers from them and I swear that I’m not, Jodie would never allow anyone to cheat and Win-Win…. she’s too nice for that too.” Chie sniffed, “also...I’m sorry Thace I didn’t think Win-Win would confess to you I just wanted to help both of you.”

“Ah...I shouldn’t be surprised you heard about that given that you’re friends...but it’s alright and nevermind about that! Chie why haven’t you reported the bullying that’s not right!” Thace said worriedly, “if you let them get away with this now they’ll walk all over you later.”

“I know but it’s only two more years then I’m done…” Chie replied but she sniffed and Thace stiffened when he heard Chie actually start crying, “but I...I really just wanted to get along, I like hanging out with Jodie and Win-Win, and I heard that Win-Win was upset and I thought her favorite cake would be good way to cheer her up and...and...I feel stupid that I just let them do that and all I wanted was to cheer Win-Win up-”

Thace unable to take it anymore and pushing down any nervousness he felt he wrapped his arms around Chie and pulled her close. Chie was surprised again but she sniffed again and wrapped her arms around Thace burying her face into Thace’s side and having a good cry. Thace just sat there letting Chie cry it out  just being there to support her.

Once he heard her sniffles die down she chuckled a bit rubbing her eyes looking up at Thace, as Thace looked down and for once saw how vulnerable Chie looked, her eyes slightly red from crying and holding onto him tightly.

“Thank you Thace, I don’t mean to be bothersome.” She said quietly as Thace shook his head.

“You’re not being a bother, I’m glad I could help you Chie really.” Thace replied, “and you don’t have to hold it all in. I’ll be there to help you from the bullying okay? You don’t deserve anything they do to you Chie.” 

Chie buried her face into Thace’s chest. “Thank you…” she said quietly.

-Ever since then, those two were inseparable. So it was not surprise they began dating eventually. They had to keep it a secret from Winnie though….-

About a month into their going out, Chie and Thace were just coming back from a date. Thace was walking Chie back to her dorm building when Chie suddenly froze in her tracks. Thace looked up and immediately his face hardened. There, standing in front of the dorm was none other Winnie Bordeaux wearing a monstrous expression on her face.

Winnie’s eyes were baggy and bloodshot, her face was pale and gaunt but what shook Chie to the core was the intense look in the Professor’s eyes.

“Win-win…” “Professor…”

Winnie noticed that Thace was now wearing Chie’s other ear-cuff so that they would match, making her stare acidly at the couple.

“So...this is how it is Thace? The person you liked was Chie?!” demanded Winnie in a harsh voice.

Chie wanted to speak up but Thace stood protectively in front of his girlfriend. “Yes, Professor. The person I like...no,  **love,** is Chie Kogane.”

Chie looked to Thace and blushed a little before steeling herself and stepping forward as well. Winnie glared at Chie with betrayal in her eyes.

“So was this your plan the whole time Chie? You knew how I felt about him! So you decided to steal him away?!”

“No! Winnie! It’s not like that! I-” protested Chie but she was cut off.

“I thought you were different, Kogane! I thought you were my best friend!!” snarled Winnie clenching her fists tightly.

“I am-!”

“Leave her alone!!” barked Thace at the Professor. “I already told you I can’t return your feelings!”

A chill went up the man’s spine as Winnie turned her crazed eyes on him. “What is it about me that is wrong, Thace?! Why wouldn’t you love me?! You said so yourself! I’m a beautiful woman! So why?! Is it my age?! I look too old don’t I?!”

“Stop it! I’ll say this as many times as I have to!!! I Love Chie!”

Winnie fell silent at the outburst as her braid came loose and fell around her shoulders messily, staring at the couple with dead eyes. “Fine…” was all she said before walking away, disappearing into the darkness.

Standing from afar, Jodie watched the whole affair from the shadows in deep concern.

-Since that one encounter, Winnie disappeared from the school and was never heard from again. Years past, and Chie and Thace graduated, still happily together. Both of them eventually  earned their Doctorates and then got married not long after that. They even managed to get jobs at the same firm. One that you are likely familiar with; Galra Tech.- 

The couple sat together in the office of CEO Zarkon. Chie was three months pregnant and rubbed her abdomen to calm herself. It wasn't that much of nerves it was more about how intimidating their new boss was looking. Thace didn't break eye contact with Zarkon but he did reach over and grasp Chie’s hand squeezing it tightly.

“There's a special project that is going to be underway and we’re looking for the best in their fields and you two on paper seem to fill that quota.” Zarkon said. ”Do you think you can handle this responsibility?”

“Yes sir we will do our best with this project.” Thace replied,” you have nothing to worry about.”

“Is that so?” Zarkon asked looking at Chie who sat firmly in her chair.

“Despite my wife’s condition she is fully capable of working as anyone rest assured.” Thace insisted.”She will do her part.”

“Alright I'll believe you. Here, these are the files for the project that is going on read them and understand them. You can meet your coworkers as soon as you start. Do not disappoint me.” Zarkon said as Chie took the files and the two nodded bowing out of the room.

-The Project of course was Project Pandora. They had no idea they would be working on a formula for immortality, all the papers said was that it was a medicine that was suppose to be an all cure which was something both of them wanted to work on. Chie was the one who found the formula for the medicine though, she always felt she was being watched, she kept in contact with me keeping me giving me updates as I kept my eye on them since, what they didn't know was Winnie had never truly left them alone when she disappeared and her obsession with Thace hasn't diminished since she left.-

Winnie giggled as she cut off her braid in the mirror, her long brown locks falling around her on the bathroom floor. She then began applying lipstick and smiled at her reflection before exiting it. 

The woman stared dreamily at the photos on her bedroom walls, which were all covered with candid photos Thace, from the time in the university to his graduation and even his wedding. There were pictures of him changing, pictures of him in the bath,even ones where he was making love to Chie.

The ones with Chie in them had either been forcibly scratched out or torn. Winnie lay on her bed and lovingly stroked Thace’s picture. “Oh Thace~ I’m so happy for us~ Soon we’ll be together~ One big happy family~” she giggled as she rubbed her abdomen. “I can’t wait~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**
> 
>  
> 
> Chie looked down at the five colored, key shaped usb in her hand that Jodie had delivered from Alfor. There was a sinking feeling in her stomach.
> 
> Chie and Thace knew that their time of peace was not going to last long.


	24. Instant Rewind Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the History Chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two! I hope this clears up some things from the first story and this one!

The ones with Chie in them had either been forcibly scratched out or torn. Winnie lay on her bed and lovingly stroked Thace’s picture. “Oh Thace~ I’m so happy for us~ Soon we’ll be together~ One big happy family~” she giggled as she rubbed her abdomen. “I can’t wait~”

-I was concerned for Chie’s livelihood, so I kept tabs on her even from afar. I knew Winnie had completely cracked the night she disappeared. With Chie’s baby on the way, I couldn’t bring myself to leave them alone…-

One night, Thace was in his office working overtime. He was exhausted but with Chie’s pregnancy, he insisted that she go home first and rest while he settled the remainder of the data. They were making some breakthroughs with their assignment Zarkon had given them as they were told the results of their experimental concoctions.

At that moment, he heard a knock on his door. Thinking it was one of the interns staying late, he absentmindedly said “Enter.”

The door to the office creaked open slowly, as heels clicked against the floor. 

“Hello Thace~” a familiar voice purred, making the man suddenly bristle as he looked up to see a familiar silhouette standing in the shadow of his office.

“Pr-Professor Bordeaux?!” he exclaimed suddenly standing up and on guard. “Wh-what are you doing here?!”

Winnie chuckled as she held up a bottle of red wine and two glasses. “What? Can’t I visit my husband~?”

Thace shifted uncomfortably and frowned. The sweet little professor he knew back in university was gone. The woman standing before him practically screamed ‘vixen’.

“What?! If that is your way of joking, it’s not funny! Get out!” demanded Thace angrily as he fumbled for the panic button under his desk.

“Oh but darling~ Who is the one joking here~? Don’t you remember? We got married, and I’m currently carrying your child~” Winnie stated casually patting her abdomen as she stepped into the light. “We are finally together~ Our Perfect little family~”

Thace gasped in shock as the woman who emerged from the shadows was a young maiden who looked as if she was in her late teens rather than middle aged as Winnie should have been. Her hair had been styled into a bob-cut and she clearly surgically altered her facial features to appear slightly Asiatic. It disturbed Thace greatly when he realized how she resembled his wife.

It did not take a genius to realize that Winnie was clearly delusional and seriously insane.

“Look at how young I have become Thace~ Now you can love me all you want~!” exclaimed Winnie placing the wine on the table and filling up the glasses. “Come~ Let us celebrate Thace~”

“Professor….You’re clearly not well...Let me call som-”

**_*CRASH!!!*_ **

Winnie suddenly threw the glasses in his direction, causing them to smash against the wall.

“NO! Nobody is getting in between us ever again, Thace! Aren’t you concerned for our child?!”

“You are insane woman! You are not pregnant!There is nothing between us!!!” Thace as he spotted the light switch and quickly flipped it, plunging the office into darkness as Winnie screamed groped about.

“Thace?! Thace?!” she called out to him as she saw the door open and shut quickly.

“SECURITY!!!! SOMEBODY!!!! HELP ME!!!!” cried out Thace as he ran for his life down the hallway.

“THACE WAIT!!!” he heard Winnie cry out chasing after him. 

Spotting the fire alarm, Thace quickly activated it causing alarm bells to ring about him as he took advantage of the confusion and ducked into the emergency stairs.

Unknown to Thace however, there was someone else in the building that night. 

Winnie furiously searched the rooms for signs of Thace, ignoring the blaring noise around her when she suddenly spotted a man’s silhouette lurking in one of the laboratories. 

A triumphant smile came upon her as she crept in and made her way towards the man who she found crouching by a desk. Unfortunately, instead of Thace, Winnie found herself staring down the muzzle of a gun.

“That is far enough  **_Wine….._ ** Greenhorns like you shouldn’t be causing so much ruckus…” growled Haxor threateningly while Wine scoffed.

“Like you are one to talk... **_Spirit…_ ** ”

“Please unlike you I know what my priorities are and sticking to them, I'm not the one who's going to get in trouble for assaulting one of the scientists,” Haxor replied still keeping his gun trained on her as he shook his head,” you weren't suppose to be anywhere near this building I believe your assignment was in another.”

“I was just stopping by that's it.” She huffed as she stood up ,” and it'll be fine it was just a setback,” Winnie sneered as Haxor looked at her,” what’re you doing here yourself?”

“I was checking up on the labs but now with your screw up that's probably going to change,” Haxor retorted,” now get out of here Wine I'm not covering for you but the last thing we need is someone caught.”

“Tch, fine,” Wine said getting up and dusting off her dress,” there will be more opportunities,”

Haxor watched her go and sighed.

“I really don't want to know what they were thinking bringing in her…” Haxor muttered as he looked over the lab before disappearing as well.

-After that incident Thace demanded for some sort of protection after running into Winnie again. That he and Chie have a guard or someone to stop that incident from happening again. Zarkon agreed and luckily enough Haxor ‘volunteered’ to escort both Thace and Chie around for their safety. Though after Chie had heard what happened she immediately called me for help and I was more than happy to help. Thankfully, I had some...connections.I relocated both Thace and Chie to a safehouse.-

“Jodie thank you, I'm sorry to bother you with this but I was so scared after hearing what happened with Thace.” Chie said in the kitchen of their new home as Vermouth was helping as well.

“Chie, sweetie I told you call me for  **_anything_ ** I'm more than happy to help.” Vermout said as Chie smiles brightly and put down her kitchen utensils.

“I'm glad we’re still friends Jodie,” Chie said as she bumped hips with Vermouth making the woman smirked and bumped back.

“Best friends silly girl,” Vermouth admonished,” honestly hearing from you is a highlight of my day.”

That made Chie laugh as Vermouth smiled glad she could make Chie smile so carefree again. Once Chie calmed down she gently placed her kitchen tools on the counter.

“Ne Jodie? Me and Thace were talking you know in case...in case something happened to us...” Chie said making Vermouth frown and put her own tools down and hug Chie.

“ **_Nothing_ ** is going to happen to you or Thace sweetie. Haxor is the best guard you could ask for and I'm not letting anyone near you two.” Vermouth said protectively.

Chie buried her head against Vermouth’s body as she couldn't help but be grateful she had Vermouth as a best friend.

“I know but you never know just in case...Thace doesn't know who he wants but would you...would you consider being our child’s godmother?” Chie asked surprising Vermouth, as she gave the blonde woman kitten eyes,” pretty please?”

Vermouth widened her eyes as a smile grew across her face. “Oh Chie, I’d be honored~”

-Months later, Chie had a beautiful baby boy. He was a little darling….-

Vermouth looked down at the little sleeping newborn bundled in her arms that was handed to her by Thace. The baby made a little gurgle as he opened his eyes, revealing a pair of beautiful lavender orbs, entrancing the woman as she endearing stroked the baby’s face. The baby gave the woman a big toothless smile as he reached and squeezed Vermouth’s pinky, making the woman just melt internally.

“You guys….He’s beautiful~” swooned Vermouth, giving the baby a kiss on his head before returning him to his mother who nuzzled her son.

“His name is Keith~” said Chie proudly.

“Hello Keith~” cooed Vermouth tapping Keith on the nose, making him gurgle. “I’m Jodie~ I’m you’re godmother~”

Keith gurgled again happily as he gave another toothless smile making the trio swoon.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ehem! Sorry, I’m digressing again,” apologized Vermouth with a slight blush on her face.

Pidge crossed her legs and chewed on the cookies while sipping her tea that was brought in not too long ago.

“It’s fine, please continue,” urged Pidge listening intently to the story as Vermouth drank some tea herself before continuing.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Shiro, sweetie~ Please watch over Keith! Keep him away from the test tubes!” called Chie across the room as 8 year old Shiro saluted and quickly picked up 3 year old Keith who reaching out to the shiny glass bottles that were on the table top.

Samuel Holt chuckled in amusement seeing his adopted son struggle to hold the wriggling toddler in his arms who was wailing in protest.

“As adorable as that is couldn't you guys get a sitter?” Samuel asked as he passed some schematics to Thace who looked over it,”it'll be less dangerous.”

“No,” Thace grunted,” it's safer if he stays with us. I'm not taking any chances with that woman skulking around.”I know she was your friend Chie but she’s changed and not for the better I don’t want to risk you or Keith exposed to her ever.” 

He turned to look at his son who was still trying to reach the test tubes.

“Shinnyy!! Shiwo!” Keith whined stretching his tiny arms trying to get to the pretty glass,” want!”

“No no! Keithy those are your mommy and daddy’s stuff you can’t touch those!” Shiro said pulling the three year old back to the play area Chie and Thace had set up away from the dangerous glass and chemicals.

“But Shiwo…” Keith sniffed puffing out his cheeks pouting making Shiro laugh as he pulled Keith into his lap the three year old folding his tiny arms looking at the older boy. 

“Here I have your ragdoll~” Shiro teased bringing up the lion ragdoll making Keith gasp as Shiro gave the the ragdoll to Keith who hugged it tightly.

“Wed…” Keith said snuggling his face into the soft fur making Shiro laugh as he held him humming some sort of song and teaching Keith the lyrics or at least trying to. Keith of course being younger butchered the lyrics but it was still endearing and adorable, especially when Keith snuggled up to Shiro while the other boy responded by wrapping his arms around him.

Thace sighed watching his son play with Shiro wanting to more than ever to protect his son.

“They’re so cute,” Chie cooed taking a quick picture with her phone and laughing, “I’m glad Keith opened up to Shiro otherwise I don’t know how we’d focus.”

“Shiro’s a bright kid and he likes being a big brother to someone like Keith,” Sam replied as he went back to typing on the laptop, “but you’re right it’s good we have the kids to distract each other so how are the results to the last tests going?”

“Well they’ve been going as well as we can imagine at least number wise and program running everything seems fine,” Chie sighed, “but they won’t let us see when they actually use the formula to see if it worked. The most they tell us is that it’s working but it could be better. A little more feedback would be useful…”

“Yeah but let's continue on, Sam can you pass me those test tubes I found a formula I need to test and see how stable the concoction is with this new mixture.” Thace said as he grabbed his goggles and gloves as he and Sam moved to another table to work.

Shiro yawned as the time went by, he looked down and saw Keith holding onto him and the ragdoll, while he didn’t mind the toddler holding on to him he really really needed to go to the bathroom. He might’ve had too many juice boxes which was why he felt he was going to burst.

He looked over and saw the large beanbag that was brought in that was used to put Keith down for his naps so he got up carrying the sleepy toddler and put him on it. Of course Keith didn’t like being moved and gripped Shiro harder as he whined.

“Don’t worry Keithy, I’ll be right back I just need to go to the bathroom,” Shiro said ruffling the short black locks on him as he pulled up a blanket over him to keep him warm as the labs were usually colder.

Looking back at the adults he figured it shouldn’t take him long to get to the bathroom and come right back before any of them noticed, he was a big boy he knew his way around the building. Nodding to himself he quietly snuck off opening the door and shutting it behind him as he walked down the hallways looking to the bathroom Chie or Haxor would usually take him to when he needed to go so that he wouldn’t get lost or wander off.

“I know I turn here and then go straight down here then the bathroom should be right...here!” Shiro said proudly as he found the bathroom all on his own and grinned. Doing his business quickly he washed his hands and tried to head back to the lab, unfortunately he made a turn too early when headed back and ended up wandering around in the maze of hallways.

“Um…..Which way do I go now?....” he muttered aloud to himself.

_ “Shiro~” _

Shiro perked his ears upon hearing his name being called.

_ “Shiro~ ” _

The little boy looked about before walking in the direction of the female voice calling his name.

Shiro walked down a corridor and turned a corner.

“Hello?” he called out when feeling a little scared when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

“BWAAAH!” exclaimed Shiro, jumping in shock, turning around to see the cheerful smiling face of a familiar intern.

“Hi~” greeted a young Miho Gu.

“Ms.Lotte!” exclaimed Shiro in relief upon seeing Miho, then going by the name of Lotte Sung.

Shiro liked Lotte, who was an intern he got to know. She was really nice and always had a candy ready for the boy.

Lotte gave a squeal and pulled Shiro into her chest, cuddling the life out of the little boy blushed and flailed. “Aw~ I was just coming back from lunch and I got to bump into you Shiro-ro~” squealed Lotte happily.

“Iyaa….Nuuuuu!” wailed Shiro as Lotte tickled his sides a little making him laugh before putting him down.

“I got a little something for you, Shiro-ro~” said Lotte excitedly digging into her lab coat pocket and pulled out a lollipop, causing the little boy’s eyes to light up in delight.

“YAY!!!!” cheered Shiro happily accepting the candy, eagerly ripping of the wrapper and sucking on it, not noticing the slightly dark look in Lotte’s eyes.

“Hey, Shiro-ro~ Do you want to try something interesting?”

Shiro looked up at the lady with great interest and nodded vigorously. Lotte smiled and held out her hand to the boy, who accepted it and followed her down the hall, their footsteps echoing about them.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the present, Pidge looked over to Haxor appeared grim and regretful.

“That poor boy...no child had to go through what Shiro did….” commented Haxor sadly.

Pidge widened her eyes gasped as she realized what he was referring to.

“Wait...you mean…?” she asked in horror as the man nodded.

Pidge tightened her fists. “No...he was… he was just a kid….how could she….?”

“Child, you have already seen what Zarkon himself was capable off...Would you really disbelieve in the existence of someone so twisted?” inquired Vermouth. 

The girl fell silent as she looked at her lap as Vermouth nodded. “I thought so…” the woman said, having proved her point.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chie frowned as she looked through the collected data given back to her.

“This doesn’t make any sense...why would they have us do all this work and won’t even let us perform the experiments or even witness the results ourselves?” she mumbled to herself. “I don’t like this...I don’t like this one bit…”

“Mama…Shiwo gone…”

“Baby?” Chie said looking up from her work into the corner and saw Keith had woken up. The little three year old was whining looking for the older boy.

“Want Shiwo.”

Come to think of it both Keith and Shiro had been quiet for several hours already she had assumed that Shiro had taken a nap with Keith given that her son usually took long afternoon naps. Looking at the clock her eyes grew more concerned when she saw how long it's been as she walked over to Keith and picked him up.

“Sweetie do you know where Shiro went?” Chie asked concerned as Keith clung to her.

“Potty?”

“Potty? But that was probably several hour ago...oh no...THACE!! HAXOR! SAM!!”

The three men in question came running when they heard Chie shouting concerned as they looked at her.

“Chie what happened!?”

“Is everything. Alright!?”

“Did someone come in!?”

“Guys I never realized it but Shiro’s been missing for hours.” Chie said as she held the toddler.

“Shit I think he might've gotten lost in the buildings.” Sam said worries looking at the others and Thace’s face grew grim.

“Haxor stay with Keith and Chie and try to find Shiro. Sam, you and me we’ll go look the other side,” Thace said as they nodded and quickly left to find the missing child.

“I have a really bad feeling Haxor…” Chie said as her heels clicked down the hallway making her hold onto Keith tighter as if she was afraid of losing him,” every since that incident with Thace I feel something's been off. Do you think I'm being silly?”

“No trusting your instincts is good,” Haxor assured as they walked to the bathrooms and didn't see Shiro,”he's not here he must've taken a wrong turn.”

“What section are we close to?” Chie asked looking around.

“I believe we are close to the medical section where they may use your formula I believe, Chie?” Haxor asked as Chie suddenly felt cold, stopping and looked down a hallway before she quickly picked up her pace,” Chie!?”

“Haxor what exactly do they do here?” Chie asked as the cold feeling in her stomach grew.

“Operations and testing I think, Chie where are we going? You've never been down here before.” Haxor said as Chie looked around before she turned down another hallway.

“My bad feeling just got worse!” She said as she was practically running before she was out of breath and came to a large set of double doors. Haxor came up behind her and was surprised when she gave him Keith who immediately whines for Chie. She kissed her baby before pushing open the doors before Haxor could protest or stop her.

The two entered what looked like an operation room that had recently been used. She quietly walked around before she saw a curtain and with a shaking hand she pulled it back. Chie gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.Haxor started before a disgusted look crossed his face.

Chie rushed to table, staring in horror.

“Who could have done this to you?” she whispered tearfully, hesitantly reaching out to touch Shiro’s new metal arm, which twitched slightly, causing Chie to pull back.

Shaking away any other thoughts, Chie steeled herself as she undid the restraints and felt Shiro’s pulse. Chie sighed in relief. He was alive, but barely. Taking off her lab coat, the woman wrapped it around the boy and carried him off the table. 

“Let’s go,” she said to Haxor who agreed and steadied his hold on Keith as the two ran back to their lab just as Thace and Sam were coming back.

Sam was horrified upon seeing his son. “Shiro! Oh my god..” he gasped running up to Chie and taking him from the woman, recoiling once he discovered the boy’s new appendage.

“What did they do to him?” he demanded tearfully, holding Shiro close to him.

“There’s no time to explain! Thace! Store everything and pull our hard-drives!!! Wipe everything from the computers!!! Haxor, Sam! Keep watch! I’ll destroy the papers! Get rid of anything relating to Project Pandora! ” commanded Chie immediately shredding every paper evidence she could get her hands on while Thace got to work on the computers.

Keith could sense something was wrong as he looked like he was about to cry. Haxor gently shushed the toddler as he patted Keith’s back while keeping an eye out. 

“Done!” announced Thace as he stuffed the hard drives into his bag while Chie dumped all the shredded bits into a trash can and struck a match, setting it on fire before grabbing Keith’s baby stuff and ragdoll.

“Go! Go! Go!”she urged as the group ran out, just as the smoke detectors activated.

All the workers in the building began flooding the halls in panic at the sound of the alarm as the group went with the flow, hiding within the crowd as they made their way to the parking lot.

Once there, Haxor led the group to his car as he handed Keith off back to his mother who comforted the wailing infant. Haxor wasted no time in starting the vehicle and speeded out of the building.

\-----------------------------------------------

Lotte stared livid at the empty operation theatre and dropped to her knees screaming angrily as Zarkon narrowed his eyes at the discovery of the burning bin in the Yuens’ laboratory.

\------------------------------------------------

At the Lion House, a younger Coran in his late 20’s was coming down from the stairs, having just put little Allura to sleep when he heard a frantic knocking at the front door.

Quickening his pace, Coran was most surprised to find Samuel Holt who looked incredibly distressed while holding and unconscious Shiro wrapped up in a lab coat.

“Coran! Please! You have to let us in!” begged Samuel looking over his shoulder.

Coran looked out to see the Yuens’ looking just as distressed.

“Come in quickly!” Coran urged, ushering the group in, quickly slamming the door and locking it.

The group breathed hard as they collapsed on the stairs in exhaustion although Chie was putting on a brave face and smiling for Keith who was crying at all the panic and noise.

“Shh...Shh….it’s ok baby, it’s ok~We’re safe now~” cooed Chie rubbing her son’s back.

Thace quickly reached into the baby bag and pulled the red lion doll and waved it in front of Keith.

“Look Keithy~ It’s Red~” he said in a funny voice, as Keith sniffed and quickly hugged 

the doll tightly making his parents sigh in relief.

“Chie? Thace? Sam? What are you all doing here at this time of the night?” a new voice asked. 

The group looked to the top of the stairs to see Alfor Altea coming down, looking confused as Coran quickly bowed to the man.

Samuel scrambled to his feet. “Alfor! Coran! Please! You must help Shiro!” the man pleaded showing the two men what happened with the boy as Coran recoiled in horror while Alfor frowned heavily. 

“Come with me,” he commanded, as he led the group to his office.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samuel placed a hand on the capsule that held a sleeping Shiro, staring worriedly. He felt a hand placed on his shoulder.

“Come on Sam...Shiro will be alright…” reassured Alfor, leading his friend away to a table where the Yuens’ were sitting with grim expressions while Thace was cradling a sleeping Keith, allowing his wife to sink into a chair.

He walked over to the two as they looked up at him smiling tiredly and traumatized from whatever they had witness happen. He pulled up a chair close to the two while Coran kept an eye on Shiro’s vitals making sure nothing happened with his new appendage.

“Tell me what happened.” Alfor said in a soft voice.

“You’d have to ask Chie, she was the one that found Shiro,” Thace said as he kissed Keith’s forehead as his son slept the night away,”but from the recent data have been bothering us lately, they kept what they were  **doing** with the Pandora formula a secret from us wouldn’t even let us know what they were tasting it on.”

“Chie?” Alfor asked as he looked at the woman who buried her head in her hands, “take a deep breath and explain.”

“The data, I’ve been suspicious since they took the first samples and told us we did good, but being someone that wanted to see what the work was doing I did a bit more research under the table and while this it is seen as a medicinal cure there’s just something more to it.” Chie said shaking her head, “but the formulas are so confusing that it seemed more than medicinal.

“What about Shiro?” Afor asked as chie looked at him and teared up.

“He disappeared and went to the bathroom but he had gotten lost is the best assumption and someone took him and and... and….. they  mutilated his body,Alfor! What child needs a prosthetic when he had a perfectly functional arm.” Chie cried and started to ramble, “and then to see Shiro nearly dead laying on the table like that it was horrible Alfor! I couldn’t let us stay there any longer. He’s eight years old Alfor,  **_EIGHT_ ** the same age as your daughter and a year older than Sam’s son! What’s stopping them from going after children younger than Shiro! What if...what if...what if they went for someone that’s  **_Keith’s_ ** age…”

Alfor wrapped his arms around the woman as she cried into his shoulder her whole body shaking scared as she hugged Alfor back.

“We will help and solve this before anyone can get hurt Chie, both you and your family along with Samuel and his kids.” Alfor said kindly.

“Thank you Alfor,” Chie sniffed, “Thank you so much…”

\----------------------------------------------

Three years later with the help of Alfor, some discreet tracking from Haxor and my assistance the Yuen’s and Holts had all but disappeared from anyone that didn’t know they were gone. While in hiding both families had enough money to sustain them for a while as they were doing their own research on what exactly was the purpose of project Pandora. 

With Haxor’s help we were able to discover that project Pandora was merely just a cover for another more diabolical purpose.

They were making progress but they couldn’t relax for one moment and let anything distract them from their work…

\----------------------------------------------

“Big brother Shiro can we play please?” the six year old with indigo eyes asked looking at the eleven year old imploringly, as he tugged on Shiro’s shirt grinning up at him, “we can play with our lions or color?”

Shiro gave the six year old small smile, if there was one thing he liked since staying with the Yuens’ is that Keith looked up to him and would cling to him like an actual brother. 

“Okay we’ll find something to play come on,” Shiro said as he held out his flesh hand but Keith just reached over and grabbed his metal one giving Shiro a toothy grin as Shiro tried not to look surprise. 

Since getting his new attachment he’s been hating it and himself wondering why he got it and what he deserved to be punished like that. He couldn’t remember much but Chie had said someone very mean had taken him away from them to do what they did. He use to always wear long sleeves to cover the arm up so he wouldn’t have to be constantly reminded about it. He had to learn to control his strength as the metal arm would break things and he’d get upset. Chie and Thace did their best in cheering him up insisting that he didn’t have to worry if he broke anything due to his arm but honestly it was thanks to Keith he was getting use to the arm. The younger boy was fascinated with it saying it was cool, but he wouldn’t be afraid to hold his metal hand like Shiro feared would happen when Keith saw it.

“Yay! Aunt Jodie sent a package to mommy and she got me a new coloring book!” Keith said excitedly hopping up and down showing Chie, who had since grown her hair out and had it tied in a low ponytail, slinging it over her shoulder.

The woman smiled and ruffled her son’s head as Keith smiled proudly and grabbed Shiro, pulling him along.

Despite everything that has happened, Chie still kept her bright smile for the sake of her boys, but her fear for their safety made her slightly paranoid. Thace was just as affected as he spent his days scrutinizing anyone who walked within range of the cameras he had set up around the house, even growing their own fruits and vegetables in the garden so as to reduce their need to go shopping.

Chie looked down at the five colored, key shaped usb in her hand that Jodie had delivered from Alfor. There was a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Chie and Thace knew that their time of peace was not going to last long.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and the Yuens’ arrived late at night at the Lion House where they were greeted by Coran and Alfor.

Shiro and Keith lay asleep on the couch in the living room with Coran watching them while Alfor brought the others into his study. 

Chie placed five lion dolls on Alfor’s desk. 

“We received your message Alfor, and believe the best place to hide our evidence is in plain sight,” informed Thace gesturing to the dolls. 

“I made these to match Keith’s doll and have hidden a piece of the Key in each of them,” explained Chie, clenching her hands together. “I know it’s risky, but if there is even a chance that one day something should happen to us and our children become involved in Zarkon’s plot, perhaps they would be able to realize the significance of the Lion Dolls….”

“And you are sure, it’s best we leave Alex Garret out of the loop?” asked Samuel unsurely. “He is just a part of Team Pandora as we are…”

Alfor nodded solemnly. “The only reason why he is still safe after all this time is BECAUSE he is unaware of the purpose and therefore of no use to Zarkon. The same goes for Detective McClain.”

Samuel smiled wryly. “That man is still investigating the arson case at Galra Tech is he?”

“A tenacious one, that fellow,” Thace commented dryly shaking his head.

Chie picked up the red and black dolls. “We’ll keep these two,” she said as Sam picked up the remaining three.

“And I will hide these three,” volunteered Samuel while Alfor nodded in approval.

“Zarkon already appears to have set his sights on the school...he is suspicious that I am harboring you all…” warned Alfor. “After tonight, we must never be in contact ever again. It is much too risky.”

The other three nodded in agreement as they shook hands.

“May you all be safe….” said Alfor grimly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About a week later, the Yuens’ drove to a graveyard where a funeral was being held.Thace stayed in the car with Keith while Chie, concealing her face with a veil as she held Shiro’s hand who held the Black lion doll clutched under his other arm.

Coran held a sobbing Allura as the coffin was being lowered into the grave. The girl and her guardian tossed in a couple of juniberry blossoms followed by a few more as the two looked up to see Chie and Shiro looking solemn.

“I am so sorry to hear about Alfor…” choked Chie fighting to hold back her tears as she gave Coran a hug who also wiped away his own tears.

“He went peacefully, Chie. Please don’t be sorry…” Coran whispered back before muttering something in her ear making Chie’s eyes widen.

“SHIRO!!!” cried Allura running to her best friend who hugged her tightly to console her.

“I’m sorry, Allura...I am so sorry….” cried Shiro as well, not willing to let go of the weeping girl.

“Shiro…” called Chie softly, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder who looked at her and nodded. “I’ll give you a few minutes…”

Shiro smiled gratefully as he pried Allura off him.

“Allura! I’m so sorry I have to do this...But I have to go away….” he apologized wiping away his tears.

“What? Why?!” demanded Allura when Shiro suddenly shoved the Black Lion Doll into her arms.

“I can’t say! It’s a secret!” exclaimed the boy before looking straight into Allura’s eyes. “But promise me Allura! Promise you’ll take care of this for me ok? I’ll be back soon enough, so take care of it!”

Allura hugged the doll tightly and sniffed away her tears, giving Shiro a small smile. “Sure..Ok…”

“I promise I’ll be back! OK Allura!”

“Really?”

Shiro nodded vigorously before hugging Allura tightly. “Yes...my Princess….” he whispered into the girl’s ear as Allura’s eyes widened. 

The girl began crying again as she hugged Shiro back before releasing him and jabbing a finger in Shiro’s face. “Fine! Then by order of your Princess! Takashi Shirogane! My Black Paladin! Come back soon!”

Shiro stood up straight and saluted. “Yes! My Princess!!” he exclaimed before turning and running to Chie, who bowed respectfully to the two and went on their way.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiro held on to Keith tightly as Thace sped the car down the road.

Shiro knew that they were going to go to the airport so that they could safely be in Japan with Chie’s family, he was going to miss the Holts but knew this was for the best for now. He hadn’t heard much of what was going on but knew that they were nearly out of time if Thace and Chie rushing to pack their bags along with his and Keith’s bag as well.

Keith whimpered as he held onto Shiro tightly as the younger boy could feel that something big was going on but didn’t know how to word it, so he just gently squeezed the boy’s hand back and pulled him close.

“Don’t worry baby brother it’ll be okay,” Shiro whispered as he hugged Keith.

“I’m scared big brother,” Keith sniffed holding onto Shiro and his ragdoll which he never went anywhere without.  

Shiro looked up at the front and saw how serious and worried Chie and Thace were looking, Chie kept glancing back smiling at the two boys for being brave before she turned back to Thace whispering quietly to him as the man looked grim as he drove as fast as he could to their airport.

Shiro kept himself busy with trying to tell Keith all the amazing stuff in Japan he had looked up when he was told they were going to go there, all the food, festivals and fun they would have and not have to worry about someone finding them. That seemed to make Keith feel a little better as the younger boy looked like he wanted to see all that with his family as he gave Shiro a small smile. 

He looked up and since there were very little cars around them as they had left early in the morning when it was still dark Shiro looked concerned when a pair of headlights seemed to be gaining on them. Very quickly which worried him.

“C-Chie!” Shiro cried out making the woman turn around wondering what had happened, “behind us! There’s a truck fast approaching and-ARRGHH!”

He couldn’t finish the sentence as the back of the car was reared making them all scream and Thace curse loudly as he tried to get control back of the car but they were reared ended again at an angle that had them spinning out of control. Terrified he heard the loud honking of a truck that was the one doing all of this.

“Mommy! Daddy! Shiro!!” Keith screamed as there was nothing they could do as they felt the back truck continue to catch up to them no matter how fast Thace tried to go. Finally their car was hit hard enough where it continued to spin but it flipped over sending everything out of balance and knocking them out, the last thing they saw was a pair of headlights still heading towards them.

***BEEP-BEEP!!!!* *** **_CRASH!!!*_ **

Shiro groaned as he woke up blearily everything hurt and everything was cold. He could faintly hear voices around him and sirens. It was until he heard familiar crying that he tried to sit up but something or someone was holding him down. He looked around and he couldn’t see Chie or Thace but he did see Keith wailing loudly looking injured and in pain crying out for his parents and Shiro but couldn’t see them.

“ _ EOMMAA!! APPA!! BIG BROTHER!”  _

“Keith!! I have to get to Keith!” Shiro struggled but whatever was holding him down wasn’t taking him anywhere near Keith in fact  he was being taken  **_away_ ** from the crying six year old.

“Now now…” Purred a voice making Shiro flinch and freeze, “worry for yourself now my  _ precious _ it’s so nice to have you back…”

“L-Let me go! I have to...Keith needs me!” Shiro struggled as he was slowly losing consciousness.

“I’ll take good care of you my darling number 46~”

**_“KEEEEEIIIITH!!”_ **

**_*FLASH!*_ **

**_\-----------------------------_ **

“KEITH!!” cried out Shiro shooting up from the bed, in cold sweat. 

Allura woke up with a start as she saw Shiro hunched over and breathing hard.

“Takashi?...Are you ok?” she asked in concern, yawning and  rubbing her eyes a bit.

Shiro turned to his fiancee and hugged her tightly, without saying a word as his shoulders shook. Allura didn’t ask anything as she hugged the man back and stroked the back of his head, feeling warm drops on her shoulder.

“Shh…..it’s Takashi….It’s ok...I’m here~ I’m here~” she said soothingly.

\---------------------------------

Tears ran down Pidge’s face once the story ended as she sniffed hard into her hands. 

Haxor and Vermouth decided to give Pidge some space as they exited the room.

“We ended up spilling out an entire life story of the others aside from Wine’s,” said Haxor wryly as Vermouth kept silent, being lost in her thoughts as she recalled that night.

\---------------------------------

**_*FLASH!*_ **

\---------------------------------

Vermouth was hidden among the CSIs at the scene as police cordoned off the road.She had rushed there as soon as she heard about the accident. 

Her heart was relieved when she overheard that the toddler apparently had miraculously survived but internally, Vermouth’s heart was breaking as she stood over the two covered bodies of Chie and Thace.

At that moment, the women felt a cold stare as she glanced around and spotted Wine standing not too far off with a large twisted smile on her blood red lips but tears were running down her eyes as well. 

Vermouth blinked for a second, only to find that she had disappeared.

“Man….what a way to go….” she heard one of the detectives on the scene mutter regretfully as he crouched by the bodies muttering a prayer as he crossed his chest.

Vermouth glanced at the man as he stood up, and held a hand out to her. 

“Jax Sebastian McClain, Detective,” he introduced himself to the CSI who bowed her head and shook his hand.

“Jodie, Na-...Vineyard….” said Vermouth quietly as she excused herself and turned back to the bodies, opening her palm and looking at the the lotus shaped ear-cuffs sadly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the present, Vermouth sat on her bed and pulled out a chain from around her neck, from which two gold wedding bands clinked from.

“Thace…..Chie….” she whispered in a pained voice as she held the rings close to her chest before falling on to her pillow and released the tears she had withheld from that day.

_ ‘You’re going to pay, Wine! You’re going to pay  _ **_dearly!!’_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**  
>  Shadow gritted his teeth as the hand wielding the dagger was grabbed by his other hand and appeared to be struggling against it.
> 
> “What...are you doing?!” hissed Shadow angrily when his expression seemed to morph.
> 
> “No!...I won’t...let you..hurt him!!” Shadow again in an almost pained tone of voice as the thief appeared to force himself off Lance. “Lance...run…”


	25. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Shadow is given a task to do and you don't mess with Coran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the past is done with we can move on to trying to get Shadow back and have the others trying to regroup as well.We're slowly getting to the climax of the story so enjoy! 
> 
> Oh! and just like the previous story if you guys have any questions for us like how we work/story/ character questions let us know because we'll be answering them again like last time!

“My Lady, PLEASE pay attention we did what you wanted but now we need to focus on the task we were given by the organization,” Inari said as he looked at his boss irritated. 

They had worked hard to give her what she wanted as she was holding her head up with her hands her attention and eyes to the young man that stood by her side silently watching the meeting.

“I'm listening now Sake,” Wine said waving Inari off which just made the usual calm man growl angrily at Wine.   
  


He wasn't the only one that was mad, Sangria having been kicked from her precious spot from Wine’s side was glaring loathingly at the young man where she should be standing. Since the brat had come to the headquarters she was made to serve  **_him_ ** instead of her Lady like she wished. The worst part was when she would start to refuse the kid would give her a dark grin wondering what his  _ ‘Eomma’ _ would think if she was refusing to listen to him.  
  


She hated him.

She wanted him to go away,

She wanted  **_her_ ** lady back and serve her.  
  


“We need to go and get the Pandora research from the Lion’s House, i believed we have wasted enough time,” Inari said seriously as he adjusted his glasses,”there should hardly be anyone there given the school is back in session and the matron is still with Chief Shirogane with their own business so this would be the perfect time to hit the house.” Inari said.

“I can-” Sangria started but Wine had a grin on her face.

“Son darling~ would you mind running a little errand for your Eomma?” Wine purred looking at Shadow,” it would make her very happy if you went back and got that data for us.”

“Anything for you Eomma,” Keith said smiling at her, making Wine grin wider as she pulled Keith into a hug.

“Also just in case you  **_happen_ ** to run into someone go ahead and kill them. We can't have any witnesses now can we?” She giggled.

\-------------------------------------------

“Pidge are you okay?” Coran asked as they were still searching for Keith but also try and figure out what Zarkon wanted with the research.

“Yeah I just got hit with a bunch of information I still trying to process honestly.” Pidge replied remembering Vermouth's proposal.  
  


__ “We both want justice done to the people that wronged us and since they're the same group I want to open my hand in an alliance. You don't have to decide now since this is a lot to take in but call this number when you've made your decision.”  
  


Pidge played with the piece of paper on her pocket thinking of all the pros and cons of an alliance, though the more she looked at it Vermouth and Haxor looked completely sincere that they wanted Keith back to normal and away from Wine.  
  


Pidge’s first thought was to report to Allura about her experience but given that she has a baby on the way, and Shiro was busy focusing on Allura’s well-being, Pidge decided it was best to leave the happy couple alone. At the moment, the two had decided to travel to Shiro’s house to pick up more stuff and following up with a visit to the hospital for Allura’s check-up.

“Coran…” Pidge spoke, catching the man’s attention. “I know what’s going on now. What’s happening with Keith...the attack on Shiro...Allura almost dying...they are all connected…”

Coran scowled in concern. “What are you saying Pidge?”

“Coran...that war we had with Zarkon...it hasn’t ended. There is someone else after Alfor’s work...Does the Pandora Project mean anything to you?”

The bushy stache-ed man almost froze in place at the mention of the name. He stared at the girl who returned the gaze. “Where did you hear that?”

“So that’s a yes,” noted the girl bluntly. “I’ll cut to the chase... Everything that’s happened lately, is an elaborate plot to get to the Pandora’s research.”

Coran inhaled before breathing out. “I see...And I believe you know who is behind it all?’

Pidge nodded but just as she was about to answer, her KID watch began to flash obnoxiously.

Tapping some buttons, Pidge pulled up a visual as Coran looked over her shoulder at the screen of the watch and tensed.

“Let’s move!” commanded Coran while Pidge nodded.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow made his way into one of the hidden entrances on campus and walked down a tunnel, unknowingly setting off an alert to Pidge.

The thief made his way quietly when he saw something dart out at the corner of his eye.

Shadow kept his senses alert as he gripped his new sword, given to him by Champagne, strapped to his belt. 

Two more small objects whipped by his head, making the thief stop, his eyes darting around.  
  


Suddenly, he caught something rushing straight at him, prompting Shadow to duck and whip his sword about, successfully slicing the object.

 

Two halves of a drone clattered to the ground, sparking. Shadow narrowed his eyes before dodging a whole new barrage of drones coming at him, firing electric bolts at him. Shadow ran about, avoiding the blasts, before swinging his sword about, taking out the drones.

“Come on out! I know you are watching, Green Lion!”   
  


There was the sound of footsteps as Pidge appeared, wearing her Green Lion glove on her left hand and wielding her Grappling Blade in the other.

Shadow was a bit taken aback that Green Lion was in civilian clothes but shook his head as he raised his sword ready to attack as more rover bots hovered around her, but she wasn't attacking she actually looked sad for him.

“Shadow….wake up this isn't you!” She exclaimed looking upset at her friend as his expression hadn't changed once,”you don't need to do this!”

“Get out of the way or hand over the papers Green Lion,” Shadow said as he looked like he was getting ready to attack but Pidge shook her head,” fine then I'll make you!”  
  


“Defensive Alpha!” Pidge cried out as four Rovor bits formed the corners of a diamond and a familiar blue electric shield appeared repelling Shadow making him frown, the spare bots behind her zapped electricity in his direction that had him moving out of the way,” Shadow please!”

“I have a mission and I'll carry it out whether you willingly help me or not is up to you!” Shadow shouted back,” as he was pushing Pidge back through the force of the shield, only defending when Shadow went after one of the bots holding the shield up but in general the girl was refusing to fight,” you have your weapons out, fight me!”

“No! I'm not fighting my friend like this Shadow!” Pidge growled back,” I'll defend myself by I swear I'm bringing you back home!”

“I have a home!”

“Wherever you are that is not home! You're being tricked Shadow!” Pidge argued as she tried to disarm Shadow by trapping him with her grappling blade but he jumped away when it neared him,”we can help you just give us a chance!”

“Not interested!” Shadow shouted back as he jabbed quickly before Pidge could defend cutting two of the rover bots in half. But before he could push through he had to jump back when a double sided spear  nearly cut him as Coran appeared.

“Dear boy where has your head gone?” Coran said looking at Shadow who was tense. He knew how the green Lion fought so he could avoid her attacks easily. This one...this one was someone new,” I will not have my dear friend Alfor’s work sullied by being taken, en garde son!”

Shadow was being pressed back now that he was fighting Coran who despite his age was wielding the spear like a true master that had him on his toes. 

“I do not know what happened to you but I will defend this home son, you are in over your head doing someone else’s bidding,” Coran said as he kept up the front attacks and Pidge was using her drones to help defend Coran and keep shadow moving by sending attacks from behind Coran,” just let us help you Shadow! I do not know what happened but know that we care for you! What you're doing isn't you!”

“Shut up both of you! I know exactly what I'm doing! I know what I need to do! She wants me to do this I want to make her happy!” Shadows snarled back trying to attack Coran but the man just deflected the attack easily.

“Who Shadow? Who is it that you think is so important,” Coran asked his voice steady and his eyes never straying from Shadow.

“Eomma…” Shadow practically hissed out surprising the two but Coran just gave Shadow a sad look while Pidge but her lip knowing the truth about his mother.

“Whatever you've been told that's a lie Shadow.” Coran said as he raised his staff blockin a furious blow from Shadow.

“How the hell would you know that!?” Shadow shouted as Coran growled back.  
  


“Because I knew her as a friend! A companion! Someone who would sacrifice herself for others to be happy!” Coran angrily argued back flinging Shadow back,” and whoever has you calling  **_them_ ** your mother is sullying what she stood for and I will not stand for that!” “ Shadow raged his attacks getting more aggressive but Pidge was stunned at how well Coran was taking them with defending against Shadow’s attacks with practiced ease.

“I knew your birth mother!! Chie was someone that loved you with her whole heart and soul. She wouldn't want you like this, especially not be under some twisted sense of obligation to some woman sullying her name!” Coran said angrily back and with a twist of his spear tossed Shadow away from him and was now on the offensive pushing the thief back. 

As laidback and Uncle to the family as Coran usually was, there were few things that truly ticked him off. Harming Allura in anyway, harming whom he considered family and belittling the dead especially those close to him. He had a feeling whoever had gotten to Keith had hit all his buttons and was determined to make amends, even if it meant fighting against family to make it right.  With one harsh swing, Coran repelled Shadow back causing him to slide. Realizing he was clearly outmatched by the older, more experienced man, not to mention outnumbered, Shadow turned tail and ran.  
  


“Don’t let him get away Pidge!” called Coran over his shoulder as Pidge rushed past the older man.

“Don’t need to tell me twice!” she responded waving her glove and manipulating the Rovers to attack.

Shadow dodged and weaved his way around the drones, taking down what he could with his sword but unfortunately, he underestimated how many mini drones Pidge had at her disposal.

The thief was nearing the exit when he reached into a pouch on his leg and flung a small device on the door which beeped a few times as Shadow slid to a stop and crouched down.  
  


****_*KA-BOOM!!!*_  
  


Pidge shielded her eyes as the force of explosion knocked her off her feet and blew away her drones. 

“Pidge!”cried out Coran running to her side as Shadow quickly scuffled to his feet and dived out the exit.

Shadow ran through the forested area behind the school, away from the exit. Setting off various traps, some predictably typical of Pidge such as zappers or barriers which forced Shadow to detour around them. Ironically, the ones he was not prepared for were the old school traps as Shadow felt a noose suddenly tightened around his ankle and hoisted him up, making him drop his sword.

Luckily for Shadow, he still had his dagger on him as he swiped at the rope line, letting himself fall and landed on his feet before continuing his way. He continued to dodge more traps, Pidge must've upgrades everything since the separation. 

“Dammit,” Shadow cursed as he had to flip over another trap and quickly turn to avoid getting grabbed. He wanted to grab his sword but didn't want to risk setting off another trap he may have missed.

The pathway he was in lead close to the gates of the lion house and had to find another pathway. Since probably by now Pidge and Coran had exited the tunnels and were going to try and catch up to him, which they probably could given they knew where not to step. He was lucky he was still in the forested area and still able to remain hidden.  
  


He wa was moving and dodging so many traps as he turned again he crashed into another figure sending them both back.  
  


“...Sh-Shadow?” A familiar voice said and his head snapped up to stare into confused ocean eyes.

“Lance…”  
  


“Lance!! Hunk! Grab Shadow!” Pidge said which snapped the trio out of their surprise state.   
  


Hunk quickly tried to grab shadow but the thief was too quick as he pushed Hunk’s form unbalancing him making him fall though Lance managed to keep up with him. Pidge sent out her mini drones to try and corner him and Coran was virgil as he kept an eye out in case Shadow got rough with them.  Knowing he had to do something Shadow reached into his jacket and pulled out another sphere and threw it at Pidge and Hunk surprising them as the smoke cleared and the two were stuck together with Pidge on Hunk’s back. Shadow turned his attention to Lance and growled as he fought the other. 

Lance was able to hold his own but since he he had been out of practice Shadow easily over-powered him and soon Lance fell backwards but his eyes widen when Shadow brought out his dagger holding it over him.

“ **_SHADOW NO!! CORAN!!”_ ** Pidge shouted scared as Hunk was yelling as well and Coran was moving to stop the thief.  
  


Shadow brought the dagger down on Lance hard.  
  


Lance flinched and closed his eyes...but the blow never came. Lance slowly opened his eyes to see the blade hovering just inches above his heart. Shadow gritted his teeth as the hand wielding the dagger was grabbed by his other hand and appeared to be struggling against it.

“What...are you doing?!” hissed Shadow angrily when his expression seemed to morph.

“No!...I won’t...let you..hurt him!!” Shadow again in an almost pained tone of voice as the thief appeared to force himself off Lance. “Lance...run…”

Shadow dropped the dagger as he clutched his head. He appeared to be fighting with himself as one half of his body was trying to reach for the weapon while the other was trying to pull away. 

“Shadow!” called out Lance, wanting to run to his side but Coran grabbed him and shook his head.  
  


Pidge recognized what Shadow was going through.

\--------------

**_*FLASH!*_ **

\---------------

_ Pidge gasped when Keith snarled angrily dropping the IPad to the floor and lunged at Pidge who gasped. She rolled away quickly grabbing the iPad stuffing it in her bag before she was nearly tackled by Keith. _

_ The furious boy growled back advancing on her as she was slowly getting backed into a wall. Fear froze Pidge on the spot as Keith reached out for her neck with both hands but hesitated. Pidge saw a pained look cross Keith’s face momentarily as one hand suddenly gripped the other. It was as if Keith was trying to fight himself as Pidge watched him, still scared _

\---------------

**_*FLASH!*_ **

\---------------

Pidge looked hopeful at the thief.  _ “Come on! Fight it, Keith!”  _  she whispered, cheering her friend on.  
  


Shadow grunted in pain as he writhed about on the ground.

\---------------

**_Mindscape_ **

\---------------

_ “Let me go!” cried Shadow struggling against Keith’s grip who had hooked his arms under the other personality. _

_ “No! I won’t let you hurt our friends!” _

_ “You mean  _ **_your_ ** _ friends!”  _

_ “They are  _ **_our_ ** _ friends, Shadow!” Keith declared falling onto his back, taking Shadow with him as he wrapped his legs around the thief tightly while Shadow tired to throw him off. _

_ “You’re a fool, Keith! You’re a fool for believing in them!” screamed Shadow in frustration. _

\---------------

**_Mindscape_ **

\---------------

“ARRRRGH!!!” screamed Shadow, raising an arm and flinging down a smoke bomb.

Everybody coughed loudly as the smoke cleared, only to find Shadow had disappeared.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What...just what the hell was that about!?” Lance coughed as he and Coran were spraying some sort of concoction he had that was supposed to be an all purpose cleaner onto Hunk and Pidge to separate them from whatever Shadow had threw at them before he had his meltdown, “that was Shadow but why was he here?”

“I’m afraid something or more specifically  _ someone _ happened upon Shadow and he’s now working against everything he stood for before,” Coran replied as he and Pidge shared knowing look once the younger teen was free from her friend’s backside,”you all saw what nearly happened.”

“Yeah it was hard not to forget, he nearly skewered Lance!” Hunk said paling as he looked at the Cuban who looked like he was in a deep thought, “I thought he had this whole no one gets hurt thing!? What happened to that?”

“I don’t know but you can see how different Shadow is from how he was before.” Pidge pointed out.

“It was like he was fighting himself for control…” Lance said frowning, “you really think someone got to him and that’s why he’s been weirder than usual? That still doesn’t explain why he was here.”

“There, was a project that not only Alfor was apart of...” Coran spoke up catching their attention as they looked at the orange haired man,”but many others that were surprisingly close with one another and even today still are.”

“Coran what are you talking about?” Lance asked as Pidge sighed rubbing her head.

“He’s talking about our families, each one of us had a family that was intricately involved with this whole thing,” Pidge said catching their attention looking tired,” my dad was taken and disappeared last year and I’ve been looking for him since I’ve ran away from home.   


“Your dad?” Lance asked.

“.....Guess I should just spit it out. My real name is Katie Holt, I actually am Matt Holt’s missing little sister he’s been looking for.” Pidge said bluntly making Hunk and Lance jaw’s drop.

“Wha-huh?” Hunk blinked, “You’re really a girl!? And you’ve been staying with Keith in  **his room** the entire year!?”

Pidge nodded silently.

“But that time...at the beach…”

“I had a body suit specially made to throw everyone off…” explained Pidge

Hunk took a minute to process everything. “OK...fine...getting back on topic...are you talking about the whole coincidence with the lion ragdolls from last year?!”

“I knew something was off when I first met you Pidgey!!” Lance nearly shrieked as Pidge rolled her eyes at the twos reaction. At least they were taking this whole thing better than she thought they would and didn’t seem to mind that she was a girl just the fact that she hid her true self from them for a good year and more,” so wait if your Matt’s sis, then Samuel Holt who Hunk and I saw last year geez...Matt’s going to freak when he realizes he was right.”

“Let’s worry about that later,” Pidge said.

“So this whole secret project that doesn’t sound like very good news...” Hunk asked concerned, “what was the project anyway?”  
  


“Project Pandora, it was a scientific research on the cover and paper as a cure all kind of medicine that would be able to handle any type of diseases and take care of them. The truth of the matter is Project Pandora was nothing more than a bout of humans trying to become immortal.” Coran said shaking his head,”when the research team discovered the true intentions of what they were working on they took all their data and burned the labs and tried to disappear.”  
  


“Coran who exactly was involved that were in our families?” Lance asked suddenly getting a better clue on what happened to his father.  
  


Coran looked sadly as he sighed, “Alfor who was originally called in as a consultant, gave the researchers refuge and helped them disappear and also took care of them when they first destroyed the labs, Hunk’s Grandfather while not part of the immediate team was still involved thankfully not as deep that he never made it onto their radar, Samuel Holt the adopted father for Shiro and the father of Matt and Pidge was a researcher as well for the formula, that all changed when the company they worked for all but stole Shiro from him and gave him his arm. Your father, Lance, was technically part of the team too,” Coran said as Lance’s breath hitched.  
  


“Jax Sebastian McClain, he at first was the detective looking into the arson at the labs but later became involved after a car crash that had the two head researchers for the project.”

“And who...who were they?” Lance asked wondering who was left...well he knew but...

“....Thace Yuen and Chie Kogane Yuen were the head researchers of the project that started the research under Galra tech hoping to find a cure all, but were also the ones who discovered the true intentions and tried to keep the research away from Galra Tech,” Coran finished quietly. “And they…they were Keith’s biological parents…”  
  


The two boys widened their eyes.

“Wait! Then the Kuroba family…?”started Hunk.

“Are Keith’s adopted family, yes,”affirmed Pidge just as they heard the front door open and shut.

“I’m back!” called out Matt walking into the kitchen before noticing everyone’s grim expressions. “Ummm...what’s up?”

Coran placed a hand on Pidge’s shoulder and gave her a supporting look. The girl breathed slowly as she took a step forward, taking off her glasses.

“Matt...there’s something I gotta tell you….” she said as the young man widened his eyes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunk circled around Matt who sat on a stool frozen, his mouth hung open in shock once Pidge finally revealed everything to him. Her identity, the conspiracy...all of it.  Lance poked Matt a little to try and get his attention. “I guess he’s taking this rather well?” he said unsure when suddenly Matt came back to life and released a long, horrified scream that shocked Lance into jumping into Hunk’s arms.  
  


“Spoke too soon….”  
  


“I KNEW IT!!! I KNEW I WASN’T NUTS!!!” cried out Matt triumphantly as he jabbed a finger at Hunk and Lance. “YOU GUYS THOUGHT I WAS CRAZY!!!  LOOK WHO'S CRAZY NOW BITCHACHOS!!!!”  
  


Hunk and Lance just looked at each other and kept silent as Matt suddenly turned to Katie with burning fury in his eyes. “YOU!!!!”

Katie flinched heavily as Matt marched up to the girl and poked her repeatedly on her forehead. 

“I have SO MANY things I want to say to you I don’t even KNOW where to begin!! How could you do this to me KATIE?! ARE THERE OTHER THINGS YOU ARE HIDING FROM ME?!”

Katie held her breath and paused for a moment.

“I am also the Green Lion?” she said quietly as Matt looked at her dead in the eye with wide eyes and raised eyebrows while Hunk and Lance’s jaws dropped open.

There was a deafening silence in the air as Matt’s eyeballs rolled to the back off his head and passed out on the kitchen floor.

“Hmmm…”hummed Coran standing next to Pidge. “That actually went better than I thought.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sangria smiled smugly at Shadow who was kneeling at Wine’s feet.

“Forgive me  _ Eomma... _ I failed my task….” apologized the thief regretfully.

Sangria gave the thief a leering look. 

Here it comes, Wine will toss out the useless brat for sure.

However to her shock, Wine lovingly reached out a hand and caressed Keith’s face. 

“Raise your head, my Son~ There are other chances to come~ What matters is you came home safe to me~” she cooed as the young man smelt the perfume from her wrist and gave small dazed smile as he took her hand and kissed her palm before laying his head on her lap.  
  


_ “ Eomma~  Sarang Haeyo~~~”  _ he said in a childish voice once more.  
  


Wine smiled twistedly as she stroked Shadow’s hair, bending down and kissing his temple.

“I love you too,  **_my baby~_ ** ” she crooned.

Sangria kept a poker face standing by off to the side, watching the scene but inside she was going white hot with rage and jealousy. Her Lady was hers and  ****_hers alone!!!!_  
  


Curse the people who filled her precious Lady’s thoughts!

CURSE CHIE KOGANE! 

CURSE THACE YUEN!!

AND CURSE THEIR LITTLE BASTARD FREAK!!!

Sangria quietly excused herself from the room, not that it mattered considering no one was even acknowledging her presence. The woman paced about in the hallway with a demonic expression on her face.

HOW she wished she had succeeded that night in the hospital when she had the perfect opportunity to do away with Keith when was just a helpless little child.

\---------------

**_*FLASH!*_ **

\---------------

Sangria stole her way into the ICU late at night dressed as a nurse while the staff were out for a moment.

She made her way to where six year old, grievously injured Keith Yuen was being kept as she stood over the child and stared down at him distastefully. So this was the little brat of those two nobodies that her darling Wine was obsessed with.  Sangria gave a little smirk as she held a large syringe filled with air. She really had to credit Soju for her suggestion on how to effectively kill someone.

Air embolism was truly her favorite method. Untraceable, undetectable, and is usually missed.

  
“Don’t worry, child...You’ll be with your parents soon enough…” she sneered as she grabbed the IV tube, getting ready to pump air into his tiny little vessels when suddenly something white was shot at her hand, knocking the syringe out of it.

Sangria gave a small cry and gripped her wrist in pain as she glared in the direction of the shot. 

Much to her surprise, a man garbed in a white suit stood by the window pointing an odd shaped gun at her.  
  


“Step away from the boy…” the man threatened as Sangria lifted her hands and slowly backed away.

“A mysterious man garbed in white on the night of a full moon?” noted Sangria out loud. “You must be the famous phantom thief 1412…”

The thief smirked as he removed his top hat and gave the woman a mock bow. “Now, now, that title is such a mouthful. Please, call me Kid.”

Sangria narrowed her eyes at the man. “Now what business does a Jewel Thief have here at a hospital?”  
  


Kid chuckled, standing protectively by the boy’s side. “Funny story. Here I was on my way back from a heist, running from the law as usual while I decided to swing by the local hospital to hide. Imagine my surprise, the first random window I happen to sneak into and I witness an attempted murder on an innocent young boy. I can’t possibly let that go,” he said casually pointing his gun at the woman again.  
  


“And who are you to stop me?” hissed Sangria when Kid smirked and pushed the nurse button, a few times.

“Maybe not me, but they will,” he said with a triumphant smirk as Sangria heard footsteps rushing towards the room.

Sangria turned back to see the thief disappear out the window. The woman growled as she had no choice but to quickly disappear from the room, craftily hiding and sneaking out, just as two other nurses came trotting in to check on the child.

\---------------

**_*FLASH!*_ **

\---------------

Sangria punched the wall to her left angrily as she remembered getting foiled that night.

Curse the Yuens and their child but most of all….

**_“Curse YOU…..Kaito Kid…..”_ ** spat the woman distastefully unaware that she was being watched through a hidden camera on the wall as Inari sat in his car and smirked, a plan formulating in his brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**  
>  “ _ **Shadow...please... that lady could do something really bad…**_ ” he heard the child Keith say crying by now. _“I’m scared Shadow...I’m Scared...”_
> 
> “Shut up!!!... **SHUT UP!!!!** ” cried Shadow, tears running down his own face as he desperately tried to drown out the other voice. “Shut up…..”


	26. Mastermind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths are finally told, Shadow argues within himself as he gets sent out on a mission and Wine plans a gift for her 'son'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello!! Great news everyone Liddy and are almost done writing the last few chapters of this story! So far from what we've written including the bonus chapters we're planning it should be finished somewhere in the 30s like the first story. So like last time we'll have a Q and A so send us any questions you want to ask us and we'll answer them in that chapter. 
> 
> We're going to also have little side-stories from other characters POVs during certain events or just side-stories/epilogues.

Sangria continued down the hallway, no destination really in mind but she was still continuously cursing everyone that was distracting her Lady from paying attention to her! What was so great about those nobodies son that had her precious Lady pay attention to her and no one else?

He failed! For all intents and purposes failure usually meant some sort of punishment but all the brat got was a ‘there will be a next time’ and a  **_kiss._ **

“ That little brat doesn’t deserve a kiss from my Lady,” Sangria hissed angrily her hands clenching tightly like she wanted to kill something, more specifically she wanted to do away with the brat but with how much her lady  **_loved_ ** him it would be pointless. She shuddered at the thought of her Lady loving anything and anyone but her.   
  


“I want my Lady back...I **_will_** get my Lady back somehow…”’  
  


She was disturbed from her thoughts when her phone went off and nearly snarled into the receiver.  
  


“ ** _What do you want?”_** she said venomously.  
  


::Now now Sangria just calm down, I just wish to talk to you about some recent...developments.:: Inari’s smooth voice replied on the other hand making Sangria huff.

“You mean the troublesome brat my Lady is doting on.” She sneered.

::I see you noticed it as well. That’s good please see me in the meeting room as our lady is currently occupied so we can discuss a few things.:: Inari replied before he hung up expecting her to show up.

Sangria made a face at the phone but knowing she didn’t have anything else besides trying to plot Keith’s demise or some way to get her Lady’s attention back on her she turned around and headed to the meeting room. She pushed opened the doors and saw Inari sitting in one of the chairs but she didn’t expect to see Champagne there leaning against the same chair looking bored.  
  


“What’s going on Sake?” Sangria demanded as the doors slammed shut behind her and she walked over to the remaining two of their little group.  
  


“It has come to my attention that now that our lady has her little ‘pet project’ in her hands she has become more than distracted from our original purpose,” Sake said, “the failure of today is evidence with that and yet nothing has happened to Shadow when he failed to collect the necessary data that resides inside the Lion’s House. Due to that they will be on more than high alert and set new traps and arrangements.” 

“Tch no shit,” Sangria said folding her arms, “get to the point Sake why did you call me here if you’re just going to point out the obvious I’m leaving and figuring out a way to get our Lady back to her perfect self without the attachment.”

“Now now I have a reason, our Lady like you said isn’t perfect and has become heavily  _ distracted _ by her pet,” Inari said his fingers tapping against the wooden table in front of them and looking annoyed, “it is highly unfavorable if we continue to have this distraction being a problem with our plans as we were given the duty to collect the data but we have done little to nothing of the work to get it.”

“It’s also gotten a tad boring now that she has him,” Champange said yawning as he rested his head in hands, “and that’s not good for me if I’m still part of this group.”

“So I have a proposal for you Sangria, we have a job to do by the organization and from our Lady’s current affairs I believe she isn’t quite right to continue the job, so I’m suggesting we take over for her as it seems she’s in no condition to continue working.” Inari said and a snarl ripped from Sangria’s throat as she had her knife in her hand and pointed it at Inari while Champagne had his own sword out while Inari just sat back watching.  
  


“You’re a fool to believe I would ever betray my lady just to suit your plans Sake! I will never go against her and I’ll tell her what you’re telling me then we will really see more heads roll!” She hissed darkly but Inari just smirked right back at her.  
  


“But even if you tell her, what then? So she knows that’s not going to lessen the time she spends with her little pet project, her  **_son_ ** she so happily claims. She’ll still dote on the boy and may even run away with him now that she has him. There’s nothing stopping her is there Sangria? Could you stop her if she told you she was going to do that?” Inari replied silkily as he saw the tight grip the woman had on her dagger start to shake and the furious looked changed to that of panic and fear of the thought of her lady just up and leaving her all alone after everything that she’s done for her.  
  


Her arm fell to her side as Champagne sheathed his sword as both men waited for her reply.  
  


“So what do you say Sangria? Care to join us to make this right?” Inari asked again,” if we do this there’s a better chance that we can take away our Lady’s distraction and you’ll have her all to yourself again~”

Sangria hesitated for only a moment before she gave Inari a dark look and replied, “Yes…”

“Very good…” Sake said smirking himself.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And that’s what they told me when they ‘borrowed’  me in order to talk.” Pidge replied as the whole room was silent with the revelation of what Vermouth and Haxor had explained to Pidge. She had to edit a few things here and there but in general everyone was caught up.

“Excuse me…” Lance said looking green in the face once he realized how old Winnie was and what she did when she made out with him. He practically ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bathroom where the group winced when they heard the retching.

“Okay so besides Lance going to be traumatized for ages on end what do we tell Shiro?” Matt asked looking at Katie.

“We can let him know but he needs to stick to Allura I don't want anyone to make a second attempt.” Katie replied seriously,” Allura is vulnerable right now being pregnant and in the hospital.”

“Alright so we know all this what do we do?” Hunk asked,” since you said it involved Keith’s parents is that why they're after him and why he disappeared?”

“Honestly? I’m not quite sure what they would want with Keith...but given how Shadow Kid is acting, it’s likely Keith is being used as leverage against him….” Katie hypothesized.

_ ‘It’s not a lie...it’s just a tweak of the truth!!!’ _ Katie assured herself at the back of her mind.  
  


Matt folded his arms in concern. “So what’s the plan?”  
  


Lance finally came crawling back to kitchen, probably looking three times thinner than before as he collapsed over the kitchen counter. “Blergh…..Isn’t it it obvious? We take them down!”

Coran placed a glass of water in front of Lance who gulped it down eagerly.

“At present, we are at a disadvantage though. They know where we are, but we don’t know where they are,” pointed out Coran as Lance kept silent and thought for a moment.

“Then let them come to us…If they really the Pandora Research, and we know they do, they won’t give up after one attempt,” Lance theorized turning to Katie. “Pidge, how fast can you and Matt up the system?”

Katie smirked as she pulled on her glove. “The two of us? We’ll get this done in an hour~”

Lance nodded in approval. “Good, go nuts you two!”

“Come on Matt!” said Katie excitedly, grabbing her brother’s hand and pulling him up to the bedroom.  
  


Hunk turned to Lance. “So what about us?”  
  


**“WE** are gonna be working on those other traps,” answered Lance. “Hunk if there was ever a time to put those Lion Scout survival skills to work, now would be a good time!”

“AYE SIR!!!” exclaimed Coran and Hunk, saluting.

“Let’s go Lion House!”

“YEAH!!!!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith lay on his bed curled up to Wine who lay down next to her ‘son’ still hugging him to her bosom.

Wine looked at the young man’s sleeping face and stroked his cheek lovingly. 

_ “Oh Thace~ Look at our son~ He is so beautiful~ and grown up into such a strong young man~ He is truly our son~”  _ whispered Wine softly, nuzzling Keith’s hair.

A soft knock on the door broke the woman out of her thoughts, much to her annoyance.

“Who is it?” she growled looking at her door.

_ “My Lady, the meeting is about to start,” _ informed Sangria from the other side of the door.

Wine sighed irritably. She casted a smile at Keith, kissing his temple lovingly before exiting the room.   
  


The moment the door closed, Keith’s eyes opened and got up as he looked at himself in the reflection of the window to see the reflection of him as a small child staring back at him tearfully.  
  


“What do you want?” snarled Shadow at his reflection.

“Shadow, I wanna go home…” sniffed little Keith.

Shadow scowled turning away from the reflection, only to be confronted by the reflection in the brass knobs on the bed post.

“Please Shadow….I don’t like it here…”

“What are you talking about?! We are finally home with Eomma!”

“That lady is not Eomma!” protested the child, appearing in the reflection of the standing mirror by the armoire. “ Eomma is kind! Eomma is beautiful! Eomma is Warm!” 

“She’s kind to us and treats us well!” Shadow hissed back glaring at the child.

Shadow scowled at the child Keith angrily while the child had tears starting to fall from his face as his tiny fists clenched tightly looking at Shadow.

“ She is not! She’s cold!” Child Keith cried back furiously, “ She’s bad and scary, I don’t like her!”  
  


Shadow tried to look away from the reflection but every metal surface the child would move and stare at him right in the face no matter which way he turned, he started to get frustrated and wanted to break them but fought against it.

“ She tells us to do bad things!” Child Keith sniffed as he tried to wipe his eyes but the tears kept falling as he was shaking like a leaf just remembering what nearly happened.  “We almost  **killed** Lance!”  
  


Shadow flinched at the mention of the other boy but he gripped the bedsheets tightly.

“ I don’t like it here….I wanna go home...” Kid Keith replied sniffling,” Shadow please please please...can we go home...”

“This  **IS** home!” Shadow growled as he shoved the pillow over his head to block out the child image, though he could still hear him.

“ Shadow...please... that lady could do something really bad…” he heard the child Keith say crying by now.  “I’m scared Shadow...I’m Scared...”

_ “Shut up!!!...SHUT UP!!!!”  _ cried Shadow, tears  running down his own face as he desperately tried to drown out the other voice.  _ “Shut up…..” _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wine sat in her chair looking visibly annoyed as her fingers tapped against the table anxiously.  
  


Sake was sharing his findings regarding the blueprints of the Lion House based what he could pull from the Town Hall records.  
  


“Based on these plans, and judging from the boy’s report, we can confirm that there are traps in the following areas, here, here and here,” noted Sake pointing to the following marked out spots. “Alfor Altea was apparently a very eccentric and careful individual. While the blueprints I obtained shows a seemingly ordinary layout of the House and school, I have reason to believe he has more than one secret passageway leading into his laboratory.”

“I see….” acknowledged Winnie uninterestedly. “Well then, I trust you three shall come up with a suitable plan to break in…”

Inari bowed to the woman. “It is our honor, My Lady.”

Wine nodded in approval. “On to other business, I trust you have obtained the footage I requested of you?”

“Of course, Madam,” answered Sake, gesturing to Champagne who stood up and handed a USB stick into Wine’s hand. “As requested, I pulled all the relevant footage from the boy’s errand.”

Wine looked at the USB and smiled inwardly to herself. “Good work, you are all dismissed…” she said as the others bowed and left her be. 

Wine plugged in the USB and activated the video.

She watched in silence at how Shadow had to fight off the Lion House tenants, taking note of each one of them as she recalled their profiles.  


She knew Coran was a meticulous man, a former medic and soldier. Wine was impressed at how he handled Shadow, given the boy’s physical prowess and skill at combat.  
  


Pidge Gunderson, who she already knew was just a cover for her real identity, Katie Holt. Her gift with technology and machines was truly a force to be reckoned with. She is clearly levels higher than her older brother. Truly, the daughter of Samuel Holt. 

“And she can fight too...if she was part of the Organization she would rise up in ranks in no time…” muttered Wine absentmindedly before moving on to the next.

Ah, Hunk Garret. Wine had to admit he is a gentle soul despite his imposing appearance. Despite having promising engineering skills himself, Wine is certain out of the group, he would likely pose the least threat in battle. However she will keep an eye on him to be safe.

Finally Wine’s eyes rested on Lance McClain who evenly exchanged blows with Shadow but was gradually overpowered. She watched the footage as Shadow stopped himself from dealing the final blow and appeared to struggle with himself internally before running off. Wine narrowed her eyes and rewinded, watching that particular scene again.

“So it was **his** fault….” growled Wine distastefully. “He’s going to be trouble…”

Wine replayed the video a few more times. Right from the moment she encountered Lance in school, she knew he was going to give her problems. He certainly was that man’s son. Like Jax Sebastian McClain, Lance’s intuition was certainly impeccable as he was certainly not fooled by her.

Winnie narrowed her eyes at the thought.

The woman clicked her tongue in annoyance as she remembered how persistent Jax was, keeping a close eye on the boy, investigating deep into the accident. He almost came close to exposing the entire Pandora project, the very formula that had helped Wine regress back into her teenage body and maintained it all these years. However, the repeated dosages only worked for so long. She needed the rest of the research.  
  


Thankfully, she had her faithful dog handle the little rat of a detective.

At that moment an idea struck Wine as she picked up a little bell that was sitting on the table and rang it.

Sangria appeared in the room almost seconds after the sound as she knelt by Wine’s feet.  
  


“How may I serve you my Lady~?!” Sangria asked eagerly as Wine reached out and caressed the woman’s face and raced her chin, making Sangria whine in pleasure.  
  


“My darling Sangria, I have a very special task only you can do for me~”

Sangria looked to her mistress excitedly as Wine pointed to the image of Lance McClain and smiled deviously.

“Sangria,  **Fetch Girl~”**

Sangria knelt down and kissed her Lady’s feet. “Arf!” she barked eagerly with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! and if you wanna send msgs to either me and Liddy privately or just chat here are our tumblrs!
> 
> Nighty's Tumblr: spiritofthegalaxy
> 
>  Liddy's Tumblr ravenabby
> 
>   **Next Chapter**
> 
> Feeling himself suddenly getting drowsy, Lance used the last of his willpower to reach under his steering wheel and just barely managed to press a small button before he completely blacked out.
> 
> Sangria finally let got as Lance slumped in his seat.
> 
> “Hmph...Like father, like son….” she sneered, unaware of the little blinking button under the steering wheel.


	27. Game Changer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance talks with some of his siblings about what's going on, the Lion House prepares for another attack though despite their efforts another piece is taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AMAZING NEWS GUYS! OFFICIALLY THE STORY IS COMPLETE!! *throws confetti* Liddy and I are working on a sort of after story bit called "The Altea Chronicles" which will take place after the ending of this one so you're get more content! 
> 
> Again please plese send us any questions you have about the story or any questions you've had throughout the story, Liddy and I would like to do another Q&A session afterwards again.

“Lance why did you call us here?” Alberto asked suspiciously looking at his brother as his roommate Pidge sat next to him with Matt as well both of them waving to him, Nico and Daniela who sat across from them, the other two waving back as well. 

Alberto was surprised he had gotten a call out of the blue for him, Nico and Daniela to come see him at the Lion house for their lunch break. He was still eyeing his brother since the last time they had spoken to each other was when Keith was missing and Lance had gone into a right rage blaming Shadow for that. So he was a bit wary why his brother insisted on him and the others being here.

“Okay look I admit the last time we talked it wasn’t the best I’m sorry  _ hermano _ ,” Lance sighed rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous habit he had picked up, “but this is serious Pidge and Coran have some information that you guys really need to hear it doesn’t just involve Keith but it involves dad and...what exactly happened to him.”

Daniela eyes widen while Nico and Alberto had dark looks crossed their faces. The one thing the McClain’s were never ever to figure out was who exactly had killed their dad, it had been declared a cold case when there wasn’t enough evidence to continue searching. Their mother had been devastated.

“Lance…” Alberto said warningly but thankfully Matt spoke up.

“Alberto I was there for the whole explanation trust me he’s not making this up. What happened last year with Zarkon is nothing compared to what’s happening now, we got the whole story how everything is connected.” Matt said looking at the elder McClain’s in front of him, “what happened to your father, my dad, Allura’s father it’s really messed up but in a way it makes sense.” 

“Explain.” Daniela demanded her fists clenched tightly, “I want to know  **_everything_ ** involving dad’s case.”

“Alright so what we found out was…” Pidge started as she explained what was discussed earlier that day with the group. Matt and Lance took over when Pidge’s voice started to crack a bit from talking too much but by the end of it the other three had shocked faces.

Alberto had his head resting in his hands in disbelief while Daniela was stunned.

“ **_Dios Mio…_ ** that’s just holy fuck…” Nico said as Daniela whapped Nico’s head.

“There’s a young child here.” Daniela said while Lance coughed and Pidge couldn’t help but snicker knowing she knew plenty of curse words thanks to Lance and Keith,” so the same group that possibly took Keith, attacked Allura and Shiro are the same that got dad huh. What do you guys have planned?”

“We’re re-setting the traps and putting new ones. We’re moving everything that was there before into a whole new system me and Matt are developing,” Pidge explained, “I’m pretty sure when they used Shadow to break in here he was also testing the area so we’re completely changing the area traps so they hopefully can’t predict where they will be. Lance is right just because they failed once doesn’t mean that they won’t try again.”

“We can figure out a system, I’m obviously out as I’m acting chief for the station as Shiro’s taking care of Allura...uh...speaking of Chief Shiro have you guys told him what you told us?” Nico asked looking at Matt,” because I’m pretty sure he’d want in on this.”

“We’ll tell him what he needs to know but we want him to stick with Allura, we don’t want a chance repeat of them trying to take care of Allura since she’s the only living relative to Alfor’s lands left.” Pidge replied shaking her head, “he’ll be her protection while we protect the Lion’s House.” 

“Alright so Daniela and I will alternatively come here when we can so we can be updated on protecting this place too, this is the closest we’ve ever gotten to finding that bastard who got Dad we’re not letting this chance slip by.” Alberto growled determined.

“Yeah I know what you mean, Hunk is engineering some more intricate traps that we learned in the Lion Scouts to be used and upgraded my gauntlets again,” Lance said,” and uh since Shiro is out for a while do you think I can get some training from you guys too?”

“You’re gonna regret it but okay,  _ bambi _ can show you how to really shoot well and train you.” Nico grinned as Lance nodded but had paled slightly much to the Holt sibling’s amusement.

“Yay….” Lance grimaced while Daniela gave her brother a sharp grin,” thanks for hearing us out guys.”

“Hey no problem thanks for telling us. We’ll figure something out to keep their ugly mitts off of the plans.” Alberto said as he hugged Lance back, “also I’m glad you seem to be doing better Lance you don’t seem so angry or sad when I last saw you.” 

Lance gave his brother a wry smirk. “That's because I'm saving those feelings for when the battle starts. Those fuckers are gonna regret the day they messed with our families!”

“Lance!” screeched Daniela sharply chopping Lance on the head as her younger brother grinned. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::Are you sure all of you would be alright?:: asked Shiro in concern.

“Dani and Alberto will be checking up on us every so often and we upped the security on everything. Besides you guys have a baby on the way, it’ll be safer if you guys stayed in a hotel or something since the the house is still wrecked,” reassured Matt as he multi-tasked going over the electronic systems on his laptop while Katie worked on some new Rovers in the background.

There was a small pause on Shiro’s end. ::You’re right. Allura is always my number 1 priority.::

“There you go. We’ll give you guys an update in a few days. See you,” said Matt before hanging up.

“Think fast!” called out Katie, tossing out an object to her brother who fumbled with it for a bit being caught off guard.

Matt adjusted his glasses a bit as he looked at the object to see it was an orange and black glove that was similar to the Green Lion glove. He looked at his sister quizzically.

“Try it out,” she urged.

Matt complied, starting a bit as the glove instantly glowed while a couple of Rovers on Katie’s desk suddenly came to life and flew to him, circling around his hand, glowing a similar orange instead of the signature green.

“Now you can protect yourself to-” said Katie when Matt suddenly threw his arms around his sister.

“All this time….I never knew…” she heard him mutter as Matt squeezed a little tighter.

“Matt?... can’t breathe….”

“Don’t think I’m done with you yet Baby sister!” declared Matt suddenly letting go and gripped her shoulder as he jabbed her forehead repeatedly again. “I’m still Mad at you! You really had me worried sick and you  **blatantly lied** to me!”

Katie looked down in shame. “I know saying sorry isn’t going to cover it…..but...I really am…”

Matt glared at his little sister before letting out a long frustrated yell as he aggressively messed up Katie’s hair before pulling her into another tight hug. “Stupid….I know that…” he mumbled, practically lifting his sister off the ground in a bear hug and shook her about in frustration and loving aggression before putting her down again. “Stupid little dummy baby sister….”

Katie’s shoulders shook a little with laughter as she buried her face in his shoulder. “ **You’re** a Stupid little dummy…” she retorted playfully as she hugged her brother back.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Not too tight Hunk or else the trap won’t go off,” instructed Coran as he supervised Hunk setting up a trip wire.

“How are the nets coming along Lance!” he called over to Lance who was just walking over to the other two while dusting himself.

“It was a little tricky but the nets and trips are in place so watch your step,” reported Lance burying his hands in his pockets.

At that moment, Lance felt a chill run up his spine as he could sense someone intensely staring at him. The young man glanced around but all he saw were trees, maybe the occasional squirrel. Lance prayed that he was just being paranoid as he turned back to Coran and Hunk.

“How many traps does this make now?” Lance called trying to shake the feeling off of him, he knew he should listen to his instincts but he didn't want to run off in the others.

“I'd say this makes,hmm we moved those traps over there a good 10 traps reworked and wired,” Coran said,” and this is only the front yard.

“Whew no kidding, we still got the passages You told us about Coran and the backyard just in case.” Hunk said as he stood up wiping his head,”this time I want to be ready for them and not just be on the sidelines like last year.”

“Hunk,” Lance said as the bigger male looked determined.

“I may not be as good as fighting as you guys but I'll do what I can and support you,” Hunk said seriously,”I don't want anything to happen to our makeshift family and as much as I don't like fighting in willing to try.”

“That's the spirit Hunk! We’ll find something perfect for you to do to help your engineering skills are top tier so don't go selling yourself short.” Coran said patting his shoulder while Lance grinned.

“Exactly! You made my awesome goggles and gauntlets and you with Pidge and Keith decked out my car beautifully.” Lance added slapping his back,” you'll be fine buddy stick to what you know and you'll be fine.”

“Heh thanks guys, oh me and Pidge managed to figure out how to make that stuff Shadow used to stick us together so we can make our own mini bombs of those.” Hunk said as Coran and Lance laughed.

“See there you go Hunk! That's perfect! We can align them with some of the sensors and use them to keep the intruders in place.” Lance grinned.

“Alright let's continue on now boys!” Coran said feeling a new wave of determination,” the house isn't going to protect itself!”

“Unless you let Pidge make the house a robot,” Lance snickered making the other two roll their eyes before getting back to their tasks.

\-------------------------------------------------

Lance sighed exhausted as he finished his practice with his club and they were getting out of their gear.It was their first one of the new year since they usually waited a week or so to settle back into the school routine before they got back into training. 

Though when they heard the news about Keith’s ‘family emergency ‘ the whole club especially Bart, Robin and the triplets were concerned but Lance said he was fine, Allura had said something had come up and he had to fly home.

“Geez still what a way to spend the holidays,” Grimaced Bart pulling off his sweaty top and tossing it into the bin,” let us know when he's back okay?””

“I'm sure he’ll appreciate it Bart,” Lance chuckles removing his armor and clothes,” whew that was some practice.”

“Have to work off that holiday feast somehow!” Cilantro laughed patting his belly while Bayleaf looked like she was about to cry.

“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!!!!!!! I MISS MY REN!!!!!!!” she wailed loudly like a little kid making her brothers sigh as Cilantro patted her head while Sage unwrapped a lollipop and shoved it in her mouth, effectively silencing her as she pouted while sucking on it.

Lance gave a small wave to everyone before heading off to his car. 

Once he got inside, Lance leaned back in his set and sighed, feeling overwhelming exhaustion on so many levels.

Reaching into his pocket, Lance pulled out his wallet and looked at the picture of him as a kid with his father.

Lance released another heavy sigh. “Aw dad….I wish you were here...I could really use one of your fancy words of wisdom right about now….” he said out loud unaware of the rising figure coming up from behind his seat.

“HMMPH!!!”

Before Lance could react, a hand holding a cloth clamped itself around his mouth and nostrils while an arm wrapped around his neck tightly, holding him in place. 

“Shhh...just go to sleep~” a female voice cooed in his ear mockingly as Lance flailed his arms. 

Feeling himself suddenly getting drowsy, Lance used the last of his willpower to reach under his steering wheel and just barely managed to press a small button before he completely blacked out.

Sangria finally let got as Lance slumped in his seat.

“Hmph...Like father, like son….” she sneered, unaware of the little blinking button under the steering wheel.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that moment, Pidge’s watch began blinking.

“Katie? What’s up?” Matt asked seeing his sister suddenly standing up.

“Something’s wrong...Lance just pushed the panic button on his steering wheel,” informed Katie looking really worried as she opened her laptop and searched. 

“Something’s wrong...Something is very, very wrong…..” muttered Katie homing in on the signal which appears to be moving fast.

“Come on!” said Katie jumping up from her seat and grabbing Matt’s wrist, dragging him with her

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


Katie and Matt finally arrived to where the signal was and found Lance’s car, abandoned in its parking spot.

“This...Lance would never abandon his car especially after everything we did to it!” Katie said panicking as she looked around for any signs of Lance, “Lance!! Lance where are you!?”

“I’ll go see if anyone saw Lance disappear,” Matt said rushing into the building hoping to find someone while Katie took out her ipad to tried to do a scan on the car and around the area for any signs of Lance. She walked around the car worried as she tried to find any evidence on Lance and who took him, this was not something she wanted to experience again.

“Come on come on give me something please,” Katie grimaced as she tried scanning the inside of Lance’s car, there had to be some prints or something inside to give her some hint of whoever had taken Lance.

As she got closer to the back she saw that the ipad was picking up some minor traces of DNA that was on the back of the front seat that didn’t belong to Lance she knew she had something. She had the spot scanned just as Matt came back with Robin and Bart still around.

“Pidge!” Matt exclaimed as he ran over to her with the two behind him, “I found these two inside and they said that Lance had left before any of them had finished cleaning up their practice area,”I think it was around the time you got the signal.”

“What...what happened to Lance? Didn’t he get home already he was the first one out of here.” Bart said concerned as Pidge bit her lip. She knew the more people that knew the more dangerous it could be but they had already gotten concerned.

“Lance...we think something happened to Lance.” Katie said after a moment, “with everything that was done to it we had put in a panic button in case anything happened and Lance had pressed it which is why me and Matt are here.”

“And you guys are sure no one else was around?” Matt asked as Bart nodded.

“Robin and I were the last ones in there since I was giving her a ride back to campus we had to make sure that everything was put away and locked up, since that’s the rule if you’re the last one here.” Bart replied as Robin nodded in confirmation. 

“Ok, let’s not panic,” spoke Matt trying to diffuse the situation. “I’ll call Daniela. Bart,Robin? Just go home, and tell no one. We don’t want to start a panic.”

Robin and Bart exchanged unsure looks, but nodded in agreement as they turned and left.

Matt made good on his word and took out his phone to contact Lance’s sister while Katie sat herself on the car hood and buried her face in her hands. “They took Lance...Why?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’ll kill them!!  _ Juro por Dios que voy a matarlos!!!!”  _ screeched Daniela bursting out of her car as soon as she pulled up with Alberto.

“Daniela, calm down!” Alberto said exiting the car when Daniela suddenly appeared in front of him and grabbed his shirt.

“Those  **Putas** took our baby brother Alberto!!! Don’t you dare tell me to calm down!!!” she snarled making the man purse his lips and fall silent while Katie hid behind Matt.

“Pidge, tell me, has there been any word?” asked Daniela, calming down as she faced the young teen.

“No, Ma’am...we’re trying to track him down using a tracer I placed in his watch-”

“Wait WHY does he have a Tracer in his watch?!” demanded Matt and Alberto at the same time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So you put a tracer on Lance’s watch, Matt’s glasses and Shiro’s prosthetic?” Alberto asked while Matt was taking off his glasses and looking it all over for the tracking device wondering how in the world his sister did it when he wasn’t looking and on something so thin!?

“It was a necessary precaution especially with what happened last year!!” Katie argued, “So it works especially in this case.”  

“You’re right, but why Lance? What could they possibly want with our baby brother?” Alberto grimaced, “he’s just a student and not even an actual cop? I mean with what you told us there’s nothing really specific they’d need from him?”

“I don’t know but let’s try and track him through the tracer, I really don’t want to know what they could do to him when we’re not there.” Katie grimaced, “but we can’t leave Lance’s car here…”

“Don’t you have a spare key or anything? I know mama has hit his head several times to always have a spare since that one time Nico locked himself out of his car.” Alberto said smiling at the memory but shook his head sobering up.

“Yeah, since we fixed his car we made sure to have spares made.” Katie replied rummaging through her pockets and pulling out a key,” I can still track Lance as long as he has the watch so Matt you drive Lance’s car I’ll use my moped.”

“Are you sure you’ll be able to keep up?” Daniela asked watching as Katie tossed the key to Matt and she put on her helmet for her moped.

“I’ve played around with it, it’ll be fine.” Katie said determinedly as she as she had her ipad stuffed in her bag but could still connect with the tracer through her helmet to keep it hands free, “he’s still on the move so we can hopefully still catch them!”

“Let’s move! Alberto haul your butt in here now!” Daniela demanded sprinting back to the car and starting it up as Alberto scrambled to get in as well.

“Hold on!!” He said practically diving in as he put on his belt as they waited for Pidge to head out first since she had the tracer as Matt followed with Lance’s car.

Pidge prayed that they would be able to find Lance as they drove around the city trying to have that small hope that they could get Lance back in time. They went down streets, turned sharp corners even going into the back alleys at one point and every time it seemed that were close they would just slip away making the feeling in Katie’s stomach sink each time.

_ ‘Please please please let me be right that he still has the watch on!’ _ Katie inwardly prayed as she revved her moped and sped down the street when they had gotten close to the signal and were almost closing in.

It wasn’t long until the three vehicles pulled up behind a old looking building and they got out of their vehicles.

“Where...where are we?” Matt asked cautiously as he stayed close to Alberto and Daniela who had their hands ready to grab their weapons.

“The back alleys of Altea, this isn’t a bad section but you never know who or what could be lurking around.” Daniela said stiffly, “Pidge stay close to us don’t- HEY!”

Katie hadn’t listened and practically leapt off her moped as she ran ahead of the trio to the large abandoned parking area that surrounded the building. With a scowl Daniela picked up speed and caught up to Katie who had kneeled down and picked something up.

“Pidge this really isn’t the time to go gallivanting off and-” Daniela admonished before she went quiet as she saw Katie’s shoulders shaking,”Pidge...what are you holding?”

She turned around as Katie was trying not to cry because in her hand she held Lance’s watch making the others stare.

“They’re gone…” she said gripping it tightly.

It was only moments later that both Daniela and Alberto were cursing loudly to the heavens about whoever took their brother while Matt paled looking between the Katie and the watch.

Katie stared angrily at the watch feeling useless at letting this happened, she should’ve gone with him or at least had Hunk! They knew Lion House was probably being watched she should’ve thought this through.

“Katie, it's not your fault.” Matt said quietly wrapping his arms around his shaking sister knowing what was going through her head, “we didn’t think they would go after Lance.” 

“I should’ve done something though!” She said angrily burying her face in Matt’s chest, “this isn’t right! First Keith and now Lance!!”

“We’ll figure something out but now we’re in a bit of a hard place,” Matt said,” we could really use some help but who would we call?”

Katie kept silent, as she put Lance’s watch away and felt the slip of paper that had a certain contact number on it. The girl heaved a huge defeated sigh as she pulled it out and dialed the number. 

“Katie who are you calling?” Matt asked as Katie pressed the call button.

 

“Someone who can help us.” Katie said determinedly as the line picked up only after two rings.

:: _ Hello dear, what can I do for you?::  _ Vermouth said pleasantly on her end.

“You wanted an alliance, you got one,” Katie said with a scowl, gripping her phone tightly. “They took Lance, we don’t know why but they took him and they got rid of his watch that had a tracer.”

:: _ Oh dear...that is a problem::  _ Vermouth said casually, making the girl’s eye twitch. 

“Please... **_PLEASE_ ** !! Help us get them back...I’ll be in your debt…”pleaded the girl into the phone, her voice almost cracking.

There was a small silence on the other end.  _ :: Keep good on your promise, child. We’ll be in touch..::  _ Vermouth said cryptically before hanging up.

Katie lowered her phone and wore an expression as if she had just formed a contract with the devil himself.

“Well what did your friend say?” asked Alberto eagerly Pidge walked past them wordlessly.

“They’ll be in touch…” answered the girl.

The other three looked at each other in confusion. 

“Wait...so now what?” asked Matt worriedly.

“We wait…” came the reply from his sister.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Eomma...Where are we going?” asked Shadow as Wine led him down the hallway  to a room at the end of the hall.

“My son, I’m going to be a little busy for a while,” explained the woman as they stopped just outside the door.

“So I decided to get you a little dog to keep you company in the meantime~” she said as she opened the door.

Shadow was a little excited at first until he saw what was on the other side of the door and dropped his smile. 

A small white, windowless room was revealed, filled with dog toys, a joining bathroom and a single bed.

Sangria stood at the foot off the bed holding onto a leash which, attached to it was Lance by a strange collar. 

The young man had been stripped to his boxers and blindfolded with a gag strapped to his mouth as his hands were bound together by cuffs. 

“Mmmph, Hmph!” yelled Lance through his gag as he struggled against his bonds but Sangria kicked him in the small of his back, making him yelp in pain as he fell over and groaned. 

“Lance…” Shadow gasped in a small horrified voice as Wine hugged him from behind and kissed his ear. 

“He’s  **_all yours_ ** , just like you always wanted~” said Wine with a smirk before letting go and walking off. 

“Play nice dear~ Come Sangria~ Let me give you your reward~!” called the woman over her shoulder as Sangria happily trotted out and slammed the door behind her leaving a horrified Shadow in the room with Lance as the thief slowly sank to the floor and buried his face in his hands, sobbing regretfully. 

_"No… Not like this…._ ** _Not like this….”_** he sobbed quietly, finally realizing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**
> 
> Before he could get his bearings straight he was pulled into Shadow’s embrace and turned his head to look at the thief. 
> 
> Shadow was crying again, as he held Lance burying his head into his shoulder and was apologizing through his tears.


	28. Play Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow slowly fights the control when he realizes how far his 'Mother' will go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda short but some the next chapters will be but don't worry they'll still be just as entertaining and hopefully keep you on the edge of your seat on what's to come.
> 
> Any questions you have or wanna ask me and Liddy please let us know we'd like to do another Q&A session like last time, but enjoy the new chapter!

_ ‘Where...where am I?’ _ Lance thought as he tried to move and remember what happened. Last thing he recalled was leaving the practice area for his Survival Club getting into his car and then...

Lance tried to open his eyes but even as he opened his eyes he was still surrounded by darkness and his hands were handcuffed. He could hear faintly someone’s voice, not knowing where he was and why he was blindfolded he did the only thing he could do which was struggle and try to shout.

“Mmmph, Hmph!” yelled Lance through his gag as he struggled against his bonds but there was a sharp kick to his back making him fall to the ground groaning in pain. 

He heard the heels walking away with another and a door slamming behind whoever left. Lance tried to curl up to soften the pain he was feeling but being bound it was hard to do anything in the position he was in, not to mention he was cold. That was when he came to another realization that his clothes were missing. Now getting a really bad feeling he tried to sit up but he heard another set of footsteps only these seemed quieter than the confident ones he heard earlier and hands reaching out touching his bare shoulders. He flinched back trying to move away but the familiar voice had him stop struggling to get away.

“Lance..…” Shadow’s forlorn voice  called quietly. 

He stilled as he felt a gentle touch helping him sit up properly as he felt something drape around his shoulders warming him up as his blindfold and gag were removed and tossed aside. Before he could get his bearings straight he was pulled into Shadow’s embrace  and turned his head to look at the thief. 

Shadow was crying again, as he held Lance burying his head into his shoulder and was apologizing through his tears.

“I’m sorry Lance, I never ...I’m sorry I’m so sorry...I didn’t want this to happen to you…” Shadow cried shaking.

“Where...where are we?” Lance coughed as he wanted to rub his throat but his hands were still cuffed together, “and what are you doing here, who took me? Shadow!” 

Shadow pulled back and looked upset, not at Lance yelling at him but at himself as he remembered the words his child self had said.

_ ‘I’m scared Shadow! I’m scared!’ _

Shadow sniffed as he rubbed his eyes under his mask, he had to move it a bit and Lance couldn’t help but try and angle his face to see underneath but Shadow had quickly adjusted the mask as he looked back at Lance.

“I don’t know exactly, but we’re in Eo-...her headquarters,” Shadow said now shivering at the thought of calling that woman who took Lance to give to him as a  **_pet,_ ** mother, “I...don’t know why she  had you brought here…”

“But why me?” Lance implored as he wanted to throw his hands up but Shadow grabbed his handcuffs and started to try and unlock them as the thief's bangs covered his eyes.

“I wish I knew too Lance I really did,” Shadow said quietly as he worked on the lock, “you didn’t get hurt when you were brought here were you?”

“No, she just chloroformed me but that kick  still kinda stings.” Lance grimaced as Shadow winced, “ but you didn’t’ answer my other question. WHY are you here Shadow?! ”

“There was something...calling me here...I don’t know what it was but I just felt drawn to her..” Shadow said regretfully, as he kept his head down, “I thought...I...I thought I saw her as my mother…”

“You mother!?” Lance squawked as he nearly hit Shadow in the face in shock if he hadn’t moved his head back. “Er...sorry but is she really your mom?”

“No...” Shadow replied as he felt his head starting to hurt, she was his mother right? 

Things Coran said came back to him as well...Coran knew his true mother...Chie? That was what he said right how that woman was just tricking him into thinking she was his mother…

His child self had argued saying their real mother was warm and kind…

The pain grew and Shadow dropped his tools as he held his head with both hands, “Eomma....why would Eomma…”

Lance recognize the struggle Shadow was dealing with from the last time when the Thief had stopped himself from running him through.

“Hey...calm down Shadow, “Lance said gently as he managed to grab the Thief’s face with his cuffed hands and press his forehead against the other, “Shhh...calm down and listen to my voice…Follow my breathing. Shhh… shhh… .. It’s ok…That's it.. “

Shadow meekly nodded as he reached up and covered Lance’s hands with his own as he felt himself calm down from his earlier state. 

“I’m sorry Lance….I’m so, so sorry…. “ sobbed Shadow, apologizing once more as Lance continued to comfort him. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sake was watching the two from his phone slightly intrigued. 

“Well….. This is a certainly an interesting move from her…” noted the man, adjusting his glasses with a small smirk when he suddenly got a call from Champagne. 

“Speak.”

_ ::Sake-dear, I just learned some rather concerning gossip…. It looks like  _ **_she_ ** _ is in the neighborhood…. :: _

Sake narrowed his eyes as a slight uneasiness formed within him. He knew of only one woman who could make him feel this way. 

“Keep an ear to the ground Champagne, if there is a possibility the Organization sent her... “

_ ::Je comprends… ::  _ replied Champagne.  _ ::I can assume this will be our little secret?” _

Sake couldn't help but smirk. “ _ Vous avez raison, mon cher~” _

Champagne gave a little giggle.  _ ::Oh I love when you speak French to me Darling~ Adieu~:: _ he said before hanging up. 

Sake hung up as well just in time as the Mayor entered the office. 

“Tsuneki, how is that report summary of  yesterday's committee meeting coming along?”

“Oh! Um! I-I’ll have it ready in 15 mins, sir!” sputtered Inari reverting to his clumsy identity at the drop of a hat. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shadow walked down the hallway rubbing his arms slightly nervous about leaving Lance all alone in that room when anyone could walk in there and…he shook his head.

“No...no one would go in there. If she put him there then she probably has orders for no one to go inside that room but me.” Shadow said to himself trying to sound certain but by this point he was questioning a lot of things he hadn’t thought about before.

He tried to spend as much time as he could with Lance trying to figure out why he was brought here of all things.

**_Flashback_ **

_ “Lance I haven’t heard anything in the meetings that could explain....wait...remember when I went to the Lion’s House.. ” Shadow said as he looked at  Lance was rubbing his wrists now that they were free from the handcuffs. _

_ “Yeah you were there for something…” Lance said suspiciously looking at Shadow who ducked his head again. _

_ “I...may have been ordered to retrieve something belonging to Alfor Altea…” Shadow replied bowing his head feeling guilty again. He heard Lance sigh and felt the other take his head and lifted it up to look at him. _

_ “You weren’t yourself. Also stop apologizing Shadow it’s not like you told her to get me.” Lance said as  both of them were sitting on the bed rather than the floor. Lance pulled Shadow’s coat closer around him trying to keep warm since the room was freezing, ”okay you were saying?” _

_ “I wouldn’t put her past her if she had footage of what happened and she maybe saw something?” Shadow replied sighing, “it’s a bit farfetched but it’s what I got?” _

_ “What could she of possibly seen?” Lance asked making a face. _

_ Before Shadow could answer he heard someone approaching, knowing he was suppose to be ‘training’ Lance, he turned to him and quickly whispered, “Please just play along for a bit!” _

_ He quickly pushed Lance down onto the bed and moved on top of him so he was straddling him, he had one of his hands holding Lance’s wrists together as he held them above his head. He leaned down until his face was inches from Lance’s own as his other free hand was holding Lance’s chin tightly as if he was making the other male look at him just as the door opened. _

_ Sangria looked amused at the scene, “Young Master, Mistress wishes to see you leave your pet. Make haste already she’s a very busy woman.”  _

_ “Alright. I’ll be back later my little doggie~” Shadow said smirking down at Lance as he moved his face away but was still straddling Lance.  _

_ “She’ll be in the meeting room do not keep her waiting.” Sangria replied as she shut the door her heels clicking away.  _

_ Once Shadow as sure she was gone he moved off of Lance and sat him back up. _

_ “I’ll be back as soon as I can and I’ll get you some food and clothes okay?” Shadow said as he pulled his coat around Lance again tugging it making sure it kept the other warm. _

_ “You sure no one will come in?” Lance asked glancing at the door apprehensively. _

_ “She...the boss had this room just for you as my... _ **_pet_ ** ,”  _ Shadow said with an unhappy look, “she wouldn’t have anyone else in here except for me. I promise, I’ll be back.” _

_ “Okay...and we still have a lot to talk about, not just about me being here you know.” Lance added letting the question hang in the air as Shadow knew what Lance was asking. _

_ “Yeah...we do. I’ll be back soon Lance.” Shadow replied as he hugged Lance again and pulled away making his way out of the room the door slamming behind him feeling heavier than his heart.  _

**_Flashback_ **

He stood before the double doors and knocked.

“ _ Come in my dear son~” _ Wine cooed as Shadow grimaced pushing the doors opened and schooling his features as Wine turned in her chair to look at him, “how do you like my gift, dear? I worked Sangria hard to get it for you.”

“I love it, Eomma,” Shadow said giving Wine a smile, “I’ll be sure to keep myself busy training him right.” 

“Oh I’m so happy sweetie, I knew you would like the present,” Wine giggled holding her arms open for the young man.

Shadow tensed his shoulders a bit but played along, walking towards the woman and leaning his body into hers as Wine wrapped him in a soft embrace and stroked his hair.

“My darling little son~”

Shadow kept silent as he let the woman stroke his hair.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance curled up on the bed with Shadow’s jacket as his only blanket. 

The utter irony of the situation. The one person Lance has been rebuffing all this time was now his only semblance of comfort. Lance hugged the jacket tighter around himself, being able to inhale a bit of the thief’s scent. It was actually kind of nice. A warm smell, a comforting, familiar one.

_ ‘Kinda like Keith’s….’ _ Lance couldn’t help think as his thoughts turned to the Asian. “I hope he’s doing ok….”

At that exact moment, Lance heard the door open. Thinking it was Shadow, he quickly sat up only to see Sangria smirking at him as she closed the door behind him.

“Professor Verdot?!” exclaimed Lance now that he had a clear view of Sangria, who sauntered up to the foot of his bed, dragging a chair and sitting down on it, one leg crossed over the other.

“Hello, Lance. I don’t believe we’ve been formally introduced~” said Sangria dryly.

Lance narrowed his eyes at the woman. “Well, your reputation exceeds you…” he retorted but at the same time he was a little nervous. “What do you want?”

Sangria let out a chuckle. “So the little puppy still can bare his fangs, so much like his father~”

Lance’s breath was caught in his throat. “What did you say?”

“You  **are** that Detective’s son, right?” asked Sangria rhetorically. “That annoyingly lippy one. Jax, I believe his name was.”

“What do you know about my dad?” demanded Lance with a slight growl in his voice as Sangria just shot him a smug look.

“Plenty!” she spat in distaste.

“His stubbornness clearly stood out for me, his relentless watch over that little  **brat** , his poking his nose into where it doesn’t belong...he caused my Lady too much trouble!” she snarled, picking up the chair and flinging at a wall in anger, making Lance flinch.

Sangria breathed hard as her shoulders began to shake, cold laughter emanating from her as she turned back to Lance with a twisted smile, and a sadistic twinkle in her eyes. “But I took care of him~ I took care of him  **real good** until his  **_last. Dying. Breath~”_ **

Blood boiled within Lance when it was clear to him the meaning of her words.

**_“YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!!”_ ** roared Lance, attempting to lunge at Sangria only to be yanked back by the chain attaching his collar to the wall.

Sangria laughed cruelly as Lance fell to the floor gasping and clawing at his collar while glaring heatedly at her.

**_“IT WAS YOU!!! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY!!! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!!!!”_ ** Lance snarled angrily trying to claw at her but Sangria stayed just inches out of Lance’s grasp, taunting him with her smug expression.

“Bark all you want pup, eventually you will waste away just like your father before you...Pathetic…” she taunted.

Lance dropped to his knees, breathing hard. The collar chafed the skin on his neck, making it burn when combined with the salt of his sweat. Suddenly his shoulders began shaking, making Sangria frown.

“ **You’re** the one who’s pathetic,Verdot….” chuckled Lance looking up at Sangria. “You couldn’t even hang on to your own Master…”

“What?!”

“Face it,  **_your Lady_ ** doesn’t care one bit about you! The one she clearly loves is the  **Young Master~”**

**“Shut up….”** Sangria began to growl, clenching her fists.

Lance could see she was getting riled up and now it was his turn to look smug. “Heh, If I had to guess, once your  **_precious Mistress_ ** gets tired of you, you’re just gonna be tossed aside and abandoned, like the  **_sad, little bitch you ar-”_ **

**_“SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!!!!”_ ** screeched Sangria giving Lance a swift kick to the chin, sending him flying back onto the bed as the woman lifted her skirt and pulled out a snake whip that was strapped to her thigh and cracked it.

“Clearly you don’t know your place!!!” Sangria snarled, waving the whip above her head and sending it flying towards Lance who reflexively lifted an arm to shield himself.

**_*WHOO-PAH!!!*_ **

The blow never reached Lance as he looked up to see that Shadow had arrived at some point and jumped in front of him, using his arm to catch the whip.

“ ** _Get out!”_** Shadow snarled gripping the whip tightly as Sangria tried to pull it back.” No one is suppose to enter **_my pet’s_** room but me!”

“What? I can't see what I help bring in for you,  **_young master?”_ ** Sangria hissed  sarcastically as she tried to pull the whip back but Shadow pulled the whip harder until Sangria was a few inches from his face.

“I don't care, leave and don't come back to see my pet again, if you do I'll tell  **Eomma** that you were being mean to me and that you were doing something you weren't suppose to,” Shadow smirked making Sangria loosen her grip on her whip as she stared at Shadow horrified.

“You wouldn't!? She wouldn't believe you!!” Sangria growled as Shadow’s smirk grew.

“Really? Who do you think she's more inclined to believe? You or me? And we both know the answer to that,” Shadow replied as he let go of the whip and Sangria growled back at Shadow but knew when she couldn't raise a hand to him.

“Fine, you need to train your pet better.” She hissed as she quickly turned tail and walked out.

Turning around Shadow knelt down by Lance seeing where Sangria had kicked him made him scowl.

“There should be a first aid kit in the bathroom I'll go and grab it-” Shadow said before Lance’s hand shot out and grabbed his sleeve.

“Did you know?” Lance rasped his head down as Shadow could see he was shaking,”did you!?”

“Did I know what Lance?” Shadow asked softly as Lance looked at him with angry tears threatening to fall. 

“Did you know that...that…. **_bitch_ ** was the one who  **_killed_ ** my dad!?” Lance shouted grabbing onto Shadow’s vest tightly,” tell me the fucking truth Shadow!”

Shadow’s eyes widened as he gripped Lance’s arms,” Lance I swear I didn't know! I hardly know what any of these people did in the past but I swear I didn't know!”

“ **DAMMIT!!”** Lance shouted cursing Sangria.” she was so smug and happy when she talked about getting rid of dad like it was no big deal! How pathetic he was and how I'm the same..”

Shadow wrapped his arms around Lance hugging him tightly.

“You're not pathetic Lance, I'm sorry I should've known better than leaving you unguarded...” Shadow said as Lance was still gripping his vest desperately as cried into the thief’s chest.

_ “I want to go home, Shadow….I want to go home….” _ sobbed Lance making Shadow’s eyes widen as the voice of child Keith echoed in his mind.

_ “I want to go home, Shadow….I want to go home….” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**
> 
> “Can I ask something? What...what is it about Keith that makes you completely determined to find him?” 
> 
> “What isn’t?” came Lance’s answer with a nostalgic smile. “Even though he looks so strong and confident….he has a kind of...vulnerable, innocent quality about him I guess...I feel like...I just have to protect him….”


	29. Hidden Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wine shows what she's willing to do, more plans are made and soon everyone is gathering together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapter's people! we're almost there! Oh we already have two chapters for the side-stories to this story the "Altea Chronicles" so that story will be more or less about finishing up loose ends.
> 
> Please send us any questions you'd like us to answer in the Q&A!

Sake had just left Town Hall and was walking through the parking lot when he sensed he was being watched. The corner of his eyes caught movement in the shadows, followed by a scuffle of feet.

The Japanese man kept his composure and continued his walk. His ears picked up the sound of footsteps following him, keeping pace with his gait. 

Sake turned a corner only to find a young blond woman sitting on the hood of his car, eyeing him like a cat, smiling a Cheshire smile as the man approached his car.

“May I help you?” Sake asked curtly pushing up glasses as Nyma crossed one leg over the other.

“Actually, I believe you could help all of us~” purred Nyma flirtatiously.

At that moment, Sake heard a gun being cocked. 

“You’re not in a hurry are you Mr. Secretary?” asked Rolo mockingly pointing a gun at the back of Sake’s head.

“Now, now, children. Be nice to the man,” chided Haxor almost playfully, appearing from the shadows.

Sake narrowed his eyes at the newcomer. “Spirit…” he greeted curtly.

“It has been awhile, Sake…” Haxor replied dryly.

“I see you've picked up some strays to do your dirty work for you, not willing to shed blood like your brother?” Sake said eyeing the man to the side and the children that surrounded him.

“I'm willing to shed blood when I have to, as for the kids well, they're still in training but they're doing good.” Haxor replied as he folded his arms in front of him,”oh and I wouldn't try anything you already have one upset parent I don't think you want two. You're already deep enough as you are.”

Sake frowned, a look of confusion appearing on his face wondering what exactly Spirit was talking about. At least until he heard some heels tapping on the concrete floor of the parking garage and he turned to see that Champagne’s earlier call had been right about the rumors.

Decked out in a completely black trench coat, with her first two buttons opened it trailed down past her hips as she wore long black pants with heeled shoes. Piercing green eyes narrowed and stared at Sake freezing him where he was as her hands were hidden in her pockets but her demeanor screamed someone that shouldn't be messed with.

“Vermouth, to what do I owe this pleasure of a meeting?” Sake asked bowing slightly.

“Don't play games with me Sake I want the location of Wine and Keith Kuroba.” Vermouth demanded.

Sake looked slightly intrigued at the question.

”You better tell her what she wants, Vermouth hasn’t been very happy lately especially with some things she found out~” Nyma sang.

“Did you need something from My Lady? I could pass a message on for you,” Sake said while Vermouth’s eyes grew sharper.

Sake suddenly felt colder than he ever felt before, he could feel his breath getting shallow, his heart racing as there was that awful sinking feeling in his stomach. His legs shook with the intent to run. It was the feeling Sake was receiving as he looked into Vermouth’s eyes as she stared back at him like a Cobra mesmerizing its prey.

Vermouth took a step forward toward Sake who was frozen in place as he couldn’t tear his gaze away from her threatening eyes.

**_"Where are they?”_ **

Sake swallowed as he forced a smile on his face. “Perhaps we can have a sort of agreement?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


“Damn, what is this collar?” wondered Lance as Shadow was looking it over.

“Looks like this is not something I can just pick….It’s almost like an E-collar…” noted Shadow as the two sighed in disappointment.

Lance hugged his new jacket tightly. He was grateful to the thief who was to get him a jacket and a decent pair of sweatpants. Currently the two were trying to plot an escape, but first things first, they had to find a way to get Lance free from the wall. They were considering to hopefully pick the lock but not even the master thief could figure out how to get it open.

Now they were trying to settle for figuring out how to at least get the chain itself free.

Pulling was a dead end, Lance could attest that. The chain was unbelievably strong, so no conventional tool would help.  

Shadow looked annoyed as he sank down on to the bed next to Lance. “It looks like I have no choice….” he mumbled.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wine lay face down on her bed naked as Sangria eagerly spread oil on her back, slowly massaging the woman who moaned in pleasure.

Sangria’s eyes lustily traveled over the milky white skin of her beloved Mistress. 

_ ‘My Lady~ My beautiful, sensual Goddess~’  _  she sighed internally, savoring every inch of skin she could get with her hands.

“Sangria, dear. Do you know where my son is?” asked Wine all of a sudden making Sangria hesitate her hands for a moment. 

“The Young Master is with his pet, My Lady.”

Sangria felt Wine’s body tense under her hands. 

“He has been spending an awful lot of time with his pet hasn’t he?”   


“Yes, my Lady…”

At that moment, there was a knock on the door.  _ “Eomma?” _

Wine sat up excitedly much to Sangria chagrin as she went to answer the door while Wine wore a robe.

“Enter,” commanded Wine as Sangria opened the door.

Shadow came into the room while exchanging scathing looks with Sangria as he kneeled before Wine and kissed her hands. 

“What is it, my son?” asked Wine endearingly with a smile.

“Eomma...about my pet….”

Wine’s smile suddenly dropped. “What about him?”

“He’s….a little uncomfortable with his collar….Can’t you..take it off? Please? Eomma? For me?” asked Shadow in a slightly pleading voice.

Wine narrowed her eyes at the young man. “And what? Let him run off? Have you attacked by him? Are you planning on leaving me too?!”

Shadow looked a little taken aback. “Wha-No! No! Nothing like that Eomma!”

“Don’t lie to me child!” snarled Wine, gripping Shadow’s hand tightly, making him wince.

Sangria watched with a suppressed smirk of amusement as Wine suddenly pulled Shadow to his feet and dragged him to where Lance’s room is.

Lance jumped a bit as the door flung open suddenly with Shadow tossed on to the bed next to him.

Wine stared at the two with blazing eyes as she held up a small coin shaped remote that hung around her neck and pressed a button. 

Suddenly Lance could feel pressure applied to his neck as he started choking and gasping for breath, clawing desperately at his collar. Shadow looked on in horror.

“Lance!!” cried Shadow as he tried to help pull the collar off but to no avail. “Please! Stop it! You’re hurting him!!!”

**“This is what will happen when you try to leave, Boy!!!”** snarled Wine ferociously as Lance’s face was starting to turn purple and his tongue was falling limp.

Shadow quickly scramble to Wine and bowed at her feet.

“Eomma please! I’ll be good!!! PLEASE!!! Stop it!! Leave him alone!!! PLEASE!!!!” begged Shadow close to tears.

Suddenly, it was like Wine snapped back to reality as she gasped and released the button, deactivating the collar.

Lance instantly took in a breath of air, color slowly rushing back to his face as he bent over, holding his neck and coughing. Shadow quickly got up and rushed to Lance, rubbing his back to soothe him as Wine inhaled and rubbed her forehead, turning and leaving the room without a word.

Shadow hugged the barely conscious Lance close to him and sobbed heavily while trembling like a scared child as the door slowly closed on them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


Sangria watched silently as Wine came back to her room and sat down on the bed, burying her face in her hands.

“My Lady…..” Sangria called out softly, approaching the woman. “Perhaps...if you would let  **me** discipline those two-”

**_*THWACK!!!!*_ **

“UGH!” grunted Sangria as Wine suddenly struck her across the face, sending her flying into a chair.

“How  **dare** you suggest such insolence?!” growled Wine, grabbing a riding crop hanging from her bed post walking up to Sangria who was just getting up, wiping the blood trickling from her cheek.

“F-forgive me my- ARGH!!” yelped Sangria as Wine grabbed the woman by her hair and threw her to the floor, and jabbed the riding crop at her.

“Strip,” growled Wine menacingly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Yelps of pain sounded out in tandem with the sharp slapping of leather against skin as Sangria was lying face down on the floor naked, her hands bound to the leg of the bed as Wine whipped her repeatedly with her riding crop.

“You  **bitch!** You filthy little  **DOG!!!** ” snarled Wine as she struck harder making Sangria cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.  

“ARF!” barked Sangria in response to another strike.

**_“Are you going to leave me too?! Are you going to abandon me?!”_ ** demanded Wine crouching down by Sangria’s side and gripping her tightly by the chin.

Sangria let out a small whimper and licked Wine’s fingers lovingly. 

Wine’s expression suddenly softened as she undid the sash that bound Sangria’s hands and forced her to kneel. 

“Swear your fidelity to me,” she ordered as Sangria obediently bowed down to Wine’s feet and kissed them.

“My Lady, my loyalty to you is unwavering, my faith is bound to you forever and my Love for you is eternal….I will never leave your side no matter what….”pledged Sangria when Wine suddenly cupped her face in her hands and made the woman look at her.

Sangria looked up at Wine with hazy eyes and a small smile. “My Lady, my Body, Soul and Entire being belong to you~ For you are My Master~”

Wine gave a smile of satisfaction as she embraced Sangria. “Good Girl Sangria…..That’s my good girl~”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Wine was finally asleep, Sangria redressed herself walked out of the room, dialling a number on her phone.

“She is acting as you foresaw...It’s almost time….”  She spoke before hanging up, a twisted smile slowly curling on her lips.

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

“Are you ok?” asked Shadow in concern as soon as Lance was back up.

All Lance could do was rub his throat his fingers flinching when they brushed against the collar that had squeezed the life out of him moments earlier. His whole body started to shake as he had nearly choked to death by this damn collar. Seeing Lance shaking Shadow shifted on the bed and pulled Lance close hugging him close trying to comfort him even though he was shaking himself from what had happened.

He felt Lance lean against him as Shadow just held the other.

“I’m sorry Lance you wouldn’t be hurt or in this situation if it wasn’t for me…” Shadow said leaning his head down to rest against Lance’s shoulder, “I wanna make it up to you and get you out of here but I need to figure out a way to get it from her…”

“If you…” Lance rasped out as his throat was still sore earlier making Shadow look up and lean back a bit to look at Lance, “if you want to make it up to me besides getting me out of this thing...tell me how Keith is doing. You wouldn’t hurt him Shadow...I know that.”

Lance felt Shadow tense up at the mention of Keith but eventually his form went slack and nodded against Lance.

“Alright...it’s only fair...Keith is...he’s not gone exactly he’s just somewhere safe...recovering.” Shadow said quietly, “he’s not hurt if that’s what you’re thinking but he was just tired of everything...of the world and wanted to just disappear for a while…”

“He what? Did he say that to you?” Lance asked looking up at Shadow, “and you’re not just saying that?” 

“No I’m not making things up like last time I promise, at this point I wouldn’t lie to you Lance,” Shadow said softly as he stared down at Lance, he wanted to reach out and gently touch his face but he was afraid Lance would hate him even more then he probably already does being in this situation. “Can I ask something? What...what is it about Keith that makes you completely determined to find him?” 

“What isn’t?” came Lance’s answer with a nostalgic smile. “Even though he looks so strong and confident….he has a kind of...vulnerable, innocent quality about him I guess...I feel like...I just have to protect him….”

The thief heaved a heavy sigh seeing Lance’s expression and hearing how his tone softened talking about his other half. “You really do love him don’t you?”

Lance sat up and looked Shadow dead in the eye. “I do...”

On seeing the resolve in Lance’s eyes, Shadow couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh fine! I guess I lose this round!” he exclaimed in a  unexpected, jovial manner, scratching the back of his head before looking back to Lance. “Alright, you sit tight. I’m gonna try get that key.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door to Wine’s boudoir creaked open softly as Shadow stealthily slipped in. It was dark inside but thankfully, Shadow’s mask came with a night vision function.

_ ‘Thank you Green Lion~’ _ Shadow thought as he activated his mask, finally being able to have a clear view of the room.

Carefully, the thief crept his way towards Wine, who suddenly shifted, making Shadow freeze in place. Thankfully, Wine just rolled on to her back with a sigh, making the thief release a silent exhale of relief. 

Much to Shadow’s luck, the shift had caused the remote to slip out. The problem? How to get it off the chain, or the chain off from Wine’s neck for that matter.

He was surprised and relieved that Sangria wasn't around. The last thing he needed was that woman around, but he wasn't going to push his already borderline luck.Taking a deep breath he moved forward closer to the bed, eyes on the necklace. It didn't look like it was on any special chain like the one in Lance’s room, probably since she figures no one would dare try to steal it right off of her. He needed to do this. After seeing what she did to Lance, they had to leave.

He watched Wine for any movements since the woman could at times seem stronger than he was so he had to be quick about this. Feeling the inner lining of his coat he didn't have as many knives as he would usually have on him as he pulled one out.  Holding his breath, Shadow carefully picked up the remote and slowly eased the chain around Wine’s neck. He was very delicate for fear of waking her up. After what seemed like an eternity, Shadow finally managed to find the clasp and carefully undo it, slipping the remote off. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance sat upright the second he heard the doorknob turn, tensing for a minute of fear for Sangria’s return, only to see Shadow hurrying in. 

“I got it!” he said in a triumphant whisper waving the remote as made his way over to Lance. 

Lance did a fist-pump as they crouched over the remote. “Ok which button do we press?!”

Shadow wavered as he looked down at the remote nervously,”I'm not sure she moved too fast for me to actually see what button she pressed that and I was more concerned about stopping her.”

Lance bit his lip as well staring at the tiny device apprehensively but took in a deep breath as he curled Shadow’s hand around the the device.

“Lance?”

“Shadow, I don't know exactly what you've been through that made you come here but either way I trust you.” Lance said.

“But I...you don't know what else this thing can do to you!?”

“Hey where's that annoying cocky thief that likes to mess and tease me at heists?”

“He's worried about accidentally choking you or something worse!”

“It'll be fine.”

“ **_Lance”_ **

“ **_Shadow_ ** , we don't have a lot of time. I know the risks, we both do, but sitting here arguing is doing neither of us any favors.” Lance said reaching out to grab Shadow’s face making him stare at the copper toned boy. “You have your luck, and I have my intuition. We can do this.”

Lance’s confidence gave Shadow some reassurance as he held his breath and pushed a random button.

A small beep sounded, followed by a click as the collar unlocked itself and fell off Lance’s neck.

The two let out a sigh of relief as they looked at the collar, then to the remote and then at each other.

“Wow….that was...easier than I thought…” commented Shadow a little surprised while Lance rubbed his neck a bit and jumped off the bed, grabbing Shadow by the wrist.

“Who cares? Let’s get out of here!” hissed Lance, yanking the thief to his feet.

The two quickly opened the door only to quickly screech to a stop to find Sangria smirking at them from the other side.

“I’ve always wanted to do this to you two~” she said with a smug smile.

Before the two even had a chance to comprehend, Sangria struck the two hard in their guts, causing them to crumple to the floor unconscious. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that exact moment, back at the Lion House, Katie’s phone went off, prompting the girl to quickly snatch it up.

“What’s the word?” asked Katie eagerly.

_ ::We got it::  _ came Vermouth’s answer as Katie listened intently to the woman’s instructions.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coran, Matt and Hunk were sitting in the kitchen waiting as they all polished off an entire bowl of chips worriedly.

“GUYS!!!!” came Katie’s voice shocking the trio out of their skins as the girl practically came flying into the kitchen with a determined look on her face.

“Suit up. It’s go time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**
> 
> Lance flared his nostrils a bit. “Fine, but we shall never speak of this again!”
> 
> “No promises~”
> 
> Lance rolled his eyes but was secretly happy that the Shadow he knew was getting his sense of humor back.


	30. Zugzwang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It comes down to this, everything collides at once and there's only one winner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sooo since S2 of Voltron is going to be airing soon and everyone is pretty much going to be glued to their screen for that duration me and Liddy figured we might as well post the last two chapters! So enjoy!

 

With the location of Shadow and Lance finally revealed to them, Team Lion was rearing to go.

Matt and Hunk strapped on their Police bulletproof vests. Matt pulled on the Drone Gloves that Katie gave him as he tested out the multiple drones flying about him. Hunk had his own gloves provided by Coran that projected electric barriers much to his awe as he gave Coran an excited bear hug.

Coran, during the wait got productive and upgraded himself a new spear that collapsed into a small baton which he twirled and slipped into a holster on his belt as he suited up into a futuristic looking armored body suit that was similar in design to the Paladin costumes Hunk and Matt wore on Halloween.

Katie in the meantime stepped out in her full, Green Lion regalia as she tightened the straps on her gloves and held out a small case containing three goggles that match her own.

“These goggles will give us an advantage in the dark. They all have the same capabilities as mine. Scanners, heat seekers, night vision etc…” Katie explained also handing out the KID-coms. “These ear pieces will let us keep in touch with each other.”

Coran nodded while slipping on his goggles and earpiece as Hunk whistled in amazement and did likewise.

“Let’s go,” commanded Katie as Hunk and Coran saluted and rushed out to the garage.

Katie was about to follow when she felt Matt grab her wrist, prompting her to look at him.  

“Katie...I know I haven’t been the best big brother at all, but in case anything happens on this mission, I just want to let you know I’m proud that I have such an awesome baby sister like you,” said Matt squeezing Katie’s hand. “Even if you are wanted criminal….”

Katie gave a little snort and punched her brother in the arm, with a small smile. “I love you too, Matt~” she smirked before yanking him along. “Now come on you big sap! We got some friends to save!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking Lance’s car was much more efficient than taking separate cars even if one was just a moped. That and it was just faster. Coran was driving rather speedily down the street but not enough to cause and managed to get it where they weren’t stopped by any red lights during the whole trip. Everyone in the car was tense and on edge as they watched the city go by just waiting until they got to the place that held both Lance, Shadow along with whoever took them.

“It feels more tense than the last battle huh?” Hunk asked looking at Matt who nodded almost nervously.

“Then again at that time we were mostly just trying not to get hit with stray bullets and we were defenseless,” Matt pointed out as he gripped his hands tightly looking down at the glove Katie had given him,” this time it’s much different.”

“Heh yeah this time we’re not standing idly on the sidelines,” Hunk said grinning back at Matt who nodded.

“Turn here Coran,” they heard Katie say quietly to the driver who followed her instructions and turned on the next light continuing down until they reached a rather large apartment complex and the girl turned to look behind her chair at the others, “this is it guys.

Matt and Hunk looked up at the imposing Apartment complex as Coran parked the car, all of them had grim looks of determination on their face.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They broke into the complex where Katie had gotten the instructions from half expecting to be met with whoever had kidnapped their friends but instead they were greeted with a silent and empty room to their shock. 

“Are you sure you were given the right instructions Katie?” Matt asked as Katie was frantically going through her device.

“Yes! She wouldn’t do this she knows what the risks are when we agreed to this.” Katie hissed as she stormed right pass them and through the long hallway trying to find some signs of life. The others kept their guards up as they followed the youngest member of their group until they reached a familiar set of double doors. Pushing the doors opened they saw there were people already in there but not the ones they were expecting.

“P-Professor Haxor!? Rolo!?  **NYMA!?”** Hunk nearly screeched staring at the two students who had disappeared along with the professor, “what the…”

“What is going on here!? I thought this was the place we would find Shadow and Lance!” Matt demanded looking at the group in front of them who were looking between each other warily, “Are they part of the organization?”

“Uh Kinda? Whoa hold up we have nothing to do with what happened to Lance and Shadow!” Rolo quickly said when Matt and Hunk glared at him and Nyma, “seriously!”

“Look I know it may be hard to believe after we kinda did to you guys last time we met up especially to Pidge but-  **put the drones down!** ” Nyma exclaimed when Matt got a furious look when Nyma mentioned doing something to Katie.

“What did you do to my sister!?” Matt growled angrily.

“Guys stop it all of you!” Katie said running between the two groups, “look I already messed with Nyma and Rolo for what they did I got my payback!”

“No kidding,” the two muttered rubbing their arms and heads.

“But that isn’t the point, look as hard as it is they’re  **_helping_ ** us find Shadow and Lance!” Katie said turning to look at the trio, “where is she and was the place like this already?”

“Yeah it was empty like this when we came here before you guys, it basically  **_looks_ ** like no one has been here but we know otherwise,” Rolo said now that they weren’t in danger on getting attacked again,” something must’ve happened if they had to move this quickly, she’s checking the control room in case we missed anything.”

“Dammit! We’re so close!” Katie growled kicking one of the chairs.

“Now now dear there’s no need to take your anger out on the chairs,” a smooth voice said having everyone turn around. They saw a woman with long blonde hair and green eyes walk in gracefully her eyes never leaving anyone in the room though they stopped on the new arrivals and couldn’t help but chuckle at a familiar face. 

“Coran...it’s been several years. You actually did grow out that already bush of a mustache.” Vermouth chuckled as the oranged haired man folded his arms.

“And you look like you haven’t aged a day since I met you Jodie.” Coran replied surprising everyone, “if that’s still your name.”

“You know her?” Katie asked surprised looking between the two.

“She was good friend of Chie’s. We met when we were working on hiding and protecting them,” Coran replied indicating to Vermouth. “She delivered the keys to Chie before they were separated into the ragdolls you all had previously.”

All of sudden Matt gave out the longest silent yet excited sounding gasp ever the moment he laid eyes on the woman. “Oh my Quiznak…...You...you’re...you’re Sharon Vineyard!” he practically squeaked.

“The Oscar winning Hollywood slash Broadway star?!” exclaimed Hunk as he too started looking at Vermouth in awe.

“Flattered, I am, truly,” said Vermouth dryly as she walked past the group. “But let’s focus on the task at hand. I just received word on where those two were moved to…”

“And how do you know that?” asked Coran suspiciously, only to get a nudge from Katie. 

“Don’t ask, just go with the flow,” said the girl, following after Vermouth’s group wordlessly.

Coran and the other two exchanged looks with each other and shrugged, following the girl’s lead.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow groaned loudly, coughing a bit as he regained consciousness. The thief wriggled a bit to find that his arms and legs were bound up by duct tape. He blinked a bit as he tried to make out his surroundings. Hardwood flooring...an old carpet...a bed...safe to say, Shadow concluded he was in a bedroom. Wherever he was, it was definitely not the apartment suite. 

The room was dim, only illuminated by the light of the full moon shining through a dusty window. Through his mask, Shadow was soon able to get better vision of the room as he glanced around before spying Lance not too far from him, bound up in a similar fashion. 

Grunting a little from the dull pain in his gut, Shadow was able to worm his way to Lance as he nudged the other with his head.

“Lance, hey Lance wake up!” Shadow hissed nudging the boy with his legs trying not to hit him too hard.

It took a bit more prodding before he heard Lance groan something in Spanish grumbling as he tried to sit up.

“Urgh Shadow?” Lance groans.

“Good news you still have your clothes on bad news we both have duct tape on us,” Shadow said holding up his arms as Lance wiggles a bit and attempted to get up.

Well, tried to, he ended up leaning against Shadow in order to balance himself.

“Well that's one upside,” Lance remarked dryly,” but I rather not have those two psychos come back and us like this any ideas?” 

“I might still have my dagger inside my jacket?” Shadow suggested, as he moved around a bit and felt a weight on his jacket,” I think they figured I couldn't get to it and left it there.”

“Great so how we we get your dagger out without offing our fingers?” Lance grumbles.

“Hmm,” Shadow said as Lance could barely make out the other next to him as he tried to twist his body to grab it,” damn not that flexible you can try grabbing it?”

“With what!? My mouth!? I like my mouth cut free thank you!” Lance squawked.

“Relax you big baby, the dagger is the grip up I'm pretty sure you can't cut yourself on the handle of a dagger…” Shadow said though he did look around,”unless we can find something sharp around here before they get back here...what do you think?”

Lance flared his nostrils a bit. “Fine, but we shall never speak of this again!”

“No promises~”

Lance rolled his eyes but was secretly happy that the Shadow he knew was getting his sense of humor back. 

It took some awkward positioning but somehow Lance managed to grip the handle with his teeth and pulled it out of Shadow’s jacket. Lance managed to shuffle his way behind the thief and very carefully began sawing through the duct tape.

Once Shadow’s hands were free, the thief quickly took the knife back and got to work on peeling off the duct tape on his legs before getting Lance free.

Just as soon as Shadow finished, a gunshot rang out, shooting the dagger out of his hand.

Lance and Shadow’s heads whipped towards the direction of the shot.

“I am so disappointed in you son...It seems you haven’t learned your lesson,” lamented Wine in mockingly sarcastic tone. “Eomma is so disappointed..”

Shadow stood protectively in front of Lance as he eyed the woman who walked in followed by Sangria who kept her gun trained on them.

“You are  **not** my mother…” growled Shadow menacingly. “ **My mother** was kind,  **my mother** was gentle, and lastly,  **my mother**  would not hurt the people she cared about!”

“SILENCE!” snapped Wine suddenly lashing out and striking Shadow across the face so hard his mask clattered  on the floor.

“Shadow!” cried Lance, about to run to his side but was held at bay by Sangria training her gun on him.

Shadow kept his head down as his long hair fell over his eyes, still obscuring his full face from Lance. Even though it was just for a moment, Lance couldn’t help but feel something was familiar about Shadow’s  face now that he didn’t have his mask on.

Wine stomped up to Shadow and held his chin tightly, forcing him to look at her. “You’re right about some things, boy. Your mother was kind and yes, she was a gentle soul...but you’re wrong about the last part. She did hurt someone, she hurt  **ME!”**

Wine forced Shadow to the ground and clamped a hand over his mouth as she held open a small bottle to his nose. 

The familiar scent of wine grapes began wafting into the thief’s nostrils as his eyes glazed over and his struggling ceased, becoming docile. 

Wine got a dark grin as she watched as Shadow slowly let the scent affect him, soon she’ll have her  **_son_ ** back and no more problems. Unfortunately she didn’t count for one more problem that was still in the room with them that was making a nuisance of himself. 

“Shadow! Fight it whatever it is she’s doing! Remember what she did to you, what she’s done!” Lance shouted as he ducked when Sangria tried hitting him with the butt of the gun but he continued as he could see Shadow start moving again,” You broke through it once you can do it again remember we’re trying to escape from her she’ll just hurt you again!!”

“Sangria shut the extra up now!” Wine snarled as an obvious click of the gun was heard.

“With pleasure my Lady,” Sangria sneered, “go and join your father brat!”

Shadow seemed to snap back and bit down hard on the hand that held him down making Wine scream as he grabbed the bottle and tossed it at Sangria’s face, the glass and the perfume breaking on contact due to the force as Shadow dove for Lance.  Sangria screamed when the small bottle of perfume hit her, the liquid hitting her in the eyes burning as her finger pulled the trigger and gunshot and Shadow cursed when he felt a burning sensation at his side as he and Lance crashed against a set of drawers that was in the room both boys groaning, Shadow more than Lance.

Shadow ghosted his hand over his side and winced, thankfully it wasn’t that bad like the last time he was shot.

“Shadow! You’re okay right?” Lance hissed as he tried squinting at the thief as Shadow had quickly turned his head away so Lance wouldn’t see his face.

“I’m fine I’m not bleeding as much as I was the last time I was shot,” He joked as Lance made a strangled noise before he grabbed Shadow.

“Now is really not the time to be joking!” Lance hissed angrily and kind of frustrated that he was so close to seeing Shadow’s face but at the same he couldn’t. They both could hear the two women cursing as Sangria was holding her hands to her eyes while Wine held her hand that Shadow had bitten.

“ **_Bad Boy…._ ** ” Wine hissed as Shadow grimaced.

“I’m sorry I ever thought she was my mother…” Shadow said as he was trying to find his mask where it had landed while Lance was searching blindly for anything he could use as a weapon or at least defend himself from the two.

He felt his hand slip underneath the bed figuring his chances at finding something useful was as good as it was going to get. His fingers brushed against something rather tattered and flat, he gripped whatever it was he found and pulled it out. His eyes widened he pulled out not a weapon but a photograph he could barely see in the moonlight.

“A photo?” Lance murmured as he reached again under the bed and found several more pulling them out, he could see it had some woman in it actually she was in all the photos he had in his hands.

Shadow looked over at Lance when he heard him pulling something from under the bed and glanced over to see what he was holding his dark indigo eyes widening when he saw who was on it.

_ ‘Shhh shhh it’s alright baby Eomma’s here it’s okay…’ _

_ ‘Look sweetie! Mommy made you a toy! Oh you really like it huh awww~’ _

_ ‘Thace! Thace Look Keith is walking! Take a picture now!” _

_ ‘Keith my baby...I love you...mommy loves you so so much…’ _

“ **_Eomma…_ ** ” Shadow whispered inhaling sharply.

“Don’t touch those!” snarled Wine lunging at them. 

The two quickly leaped out of the way as Wine gathered the photos and held them close like a mad woman. 

“Sangria!”

The woman made a dive for Shadow but was tackled by Lance. 

Lance and Sangria tumbled about on the floor as Lance managed to knock the gun out of her hand, causing it to clatter away. 

Shadow squinted trying to spot his dagger in the minimal light when he suddenly found it pointed at his face by Wine. 

“Uh-oh,” went the thief as he narrowly dodged the blade. 

Lance was able to get Sangria into an arm lock, but what he didn't count on was the woman dislocating her shoulder joint and twisting her way out of the hold before throwing Lance out the room. 

Sangria grinned as she popped her shoulder back into place and went after the Cuban. 

“Wait up!” called Shadow dodging another swipe from Wine and dashed after the two. 

\---------------------------------------------------- 

Lance limped a little as he dodged a shot from Sangria, the bullet just barely grazing his ear lobe. 

“Run, run, little puppy," taunted Sangria taking aim again."This time I won't mis-Oof!”

Shadow was able to catch up to them in time as he threw his entire body weight, tackling Sangria to the ground causing the gun to go flying which Lance quickly caught and aimed it back at Sangria. 

“Don't move!” warned Lance when he looked up at the sound of rushing footsteps. “Shadow, behind you!”

There was a wild battle cry from Wine as she attempted to stab Shadow from behind, but he was able to dodge at the last second thanks to Lance’s warning. Shadow grabbed the woman's arm and twisted it behind her back, causing her to drop the knife as Shadow kicked it away. 

Lance smirked at the thief when suddenly his whole body jolted, causing him to drop the gun and crumple to the floor. 

“Lance!” cried out Shadow just as he felt a presence behind him. 

Before Shadow had a chance to turn, he felt a sharp strike to his temple sending him flying into a wall. 

With how old the building was the wall cracked upon contact with Shadow but it didn’t break, but the thief did let out a pained groaned as he slid down the wall and his head lolled to the side as he blacked out. Wine let out a deep breath as she stood in front of Shadow’s prone form breathing heavily.

“Sangria,” Wine said glaring down at the thief's body.

“Yes my lady?” Sangria answered eager and obedient.

“Take care of the nuisance, I’ll take  **_my son_ ** away from here and from any influences that could interfere again.” Wine said sneering at Lance,” I never should’ve gotten him that pet if he was going to be this much trouble.”

Lance who was floating between conscious, though the last part made Lance jolt as he tried to move but his limbs weren’t responding! She was going to take Shadow away just when he had gotten the thief back to normal! He didn’t want to think what the woman would do to Shadow if no one was there to save him.

“Of course my Lady, I’ll meet you in the garage then.” Sangria said as she walked past Lance and picked up her gun while Wine bent down and caressed Shadow’s unconscious face.

“Once we’re far away I’ll have to re-educate you on being a  **_good_ ** and  **_obedient_ **  child that listens to their mother Shadow dear~” Wine cooed as she pulled Shadow off of the floor and started to head in the direction they came from.

“N-no...Sha...Shadow…” Lance said trying to get his body to move but nothing was responding and he froze when he felt the cold metal of the gun pressed against his head making him turn to look at Sangria's smug grin.

“You should’ve been a better pet and just accepted where you were instead of trying to change the thief.” Sangria hissed as she stepped back and aimed the gun at him.

“D-dammit...Shadow.” Lance grimaced as Sangria’s grin spread even more at the despair that Lance was feeling at this time completely helpless and useless.

“Now I believe its time for you to join your father boy,” Sangria sneered as she looked ready to pull the trigger when Lance saw someone come up from behind the woman and Sangria felt something sharp impale her.

She coughed where she stood and turned around to glare at the person as her gun clattered to the ground and the blade was ripped out of her body allowing the blood to flow.

“Sorry Sangria cherie~ but something had come up and I kinda need you  **_gone_ ** ,” Champagne said smugly.

“Traitor!” Sangria hissed as she stumbled to the floor holding her abdomen while Lance was in shock seeing the FBI agent was part of the group as well. 

“Only to you and Wine, I’m still part of the bigger picture it just doesn’t need you two anymore.” Louis trilled as he walked past the downed Sangria and looked down at Lance who glared back up at him,” have fun boy, I’m don’t think I even need to do anything to you since she did all the work for me.”

With his laughter echoing down the hallway as he disappeared Lance struggled to sit up, he managed to get some feeling back and pulled himself over to Sangria who was bleeding out rather quickly. He looked her over quickly and it didn’t look like Louis had hit anything major as he tore a bit of fabric off his jacket and pressed it tightly against her.

“Brat, what’re you doing?” Sangira growled as Lance wasn’t looking at her.

“As much as I hate you for what you did, I can’t in good conscious just leave you to die in front of me. My dad and family would be disappointed.” Lance retorted.

“Tch foolish…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We’ll be out of here soon sweetie,” Wine said dragging Shadow alongside her as they headed down to where the garage was. “then we can be alone and no one will bother us.”

She saw that Shadow was still unconscious but that wouldn’t last very long knowing how stubborn the thief could be, she picked up the pace just as she thought she felt Shadow start to move only to see Sake standing in front of her as if he was waiting for her.

“What are  **you** doing here? I didn’t call you here!” demanded Wine suspiciously.

Sake pushed up his glasses and smirked as he removed a gun from his jacket, and took aim.   
  


**_*BANG!!!*_ **

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Vermouth’s car rammed down an old fence with a prohibited sign as it continued on driving through an empty forgotten road through a forested area with Team Lion following close behind.

“I never knew this road existed so close to campus…..” noted Hunk looking about.

“This area was closed off years ago for safety reasons, long before you children were even a thought,”explained Coran, keeping his eye on Vermouth’s car as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. “I practically forgot this place even existed…”

It didn’t take long before the group spotted a dark building slowly coming into view. 

“Woah….what is this place?” asked Katie lifting up her goggles. 

“It was a sharing house for the Altea University staff members, that is until a new one was erected and this place was sealed, I suppose it just became abandoned…” answered Coran pulling up just seconds after the other car.

Vermouth stepped out of the vehicle, tying her hair up in a ponytail as she looked up at the building. 

“Of all the places….” she muttered to herself just as the others gathered around her

“You never thought to restore it?” Hunk asked as he looked at the building. It was pretty large for a share house for teachers and he could see how easy it would be for teachers if they stayed on campus.

“There some structure issues mostly due to how old it was, I believe Alfor was going to restore it but as you know things happened and it was put in the back of our heads.” Coran replied.

Katie could see how tense Vermouth was as she stood next to her and recalled when she was told about Winnie’s past.

“Was this where you and she lived?” Katie asked quietly as Vermouth nodded.

“A bit ironic if you ask me to come here of all places,” Vermouth said,” this place hasn't changed except looking older.”

“So what's the plan since you seem to know everything and are three steps ahead?” Matt asked looking at the blonde woman.

“We go in, what else,” Vermouth said seriously,” we’ll have to take caution unlike your Lion House this is just a normal house no secret entrances or passages. Just a front and back door. Haxor take front with Coran and I keep the children behind us.”

Haxor nodded as he stood on one side of Vermouth as Coran stood on the other side. The group walked cautiously through the path and Coran tapped the door with his baton just in case, when nothing happened he pushed opened the door walking in with the others.  Once they were all in though there door slammed behind them. Haxor frowning tried to open the door but had to back away when a familiar humming was heard as a familiar electric barrier appeared.

“It seems they were expecting us,” Haxor said while Vermouth scowled darkly.

“Like we didn't see this being a trap” Rolo growled as Katie looked mad at her own barrier being used.

“I really must thank you Green Lion for your excellent idea of the barriers,” a voice said above them, making them glance up to see the Mayor’s assistant standing there looking smug.

“Rip-off!” Katie shot back.

“Wait, the Mayor’s Assistant is the bad guy?!” exclaimed Hunk in shock before suddenly going into thought. “Huh...this is like that movie Zootopia…”

“Really Hunk?!” hissed Nyma incredulously, slapping his arm.

Vermouth placed a hand on her hip and looked at Sake with contempt. “You truly are a sly fox, Sake,” she snarled. “We had a deal.”

“That I tell you where the boy is, and I get to rise up the ladder,” Sake said walking along the second floor, his hand tracing the railing. “My dear Vermouth, I already upheld my end of the deal. Now it’s your turn to uphold yours.”

Haxor growled angrily as he flung his scalpels at Sake only to have Champagne jump down and deflect them with his rapier as the Frenchman landed on the ground floor and brandished his blade at them while unsheathing a second one from his back.

“Not so fast Cher~” mocked Champagne.

“Oh come on! Agent Francey-Pants is in on this too?!” exclaimed Hunk in disbelief, earning looks from Matt, Nyma and Rolo.

Sake smirked as he adjusted his glasses again while walking down the stairs and past the group while Champagne covered his back, continuing to brandish his blades at them.

“Where are they?!” demanded Green Lion who was held back by Matt.

“Oh they’re somewhere in this house. Not that it matters, you’ll all be seeing each other in the afterlife soon enough~” sneered Sake as a space opened in the electric wall as the two men opened the door and let themselves out. 

“What do mean by that?” Vermouth hissed narrowing her her eyes.

“Oh dear, did I not tell you?” exclaimed Sake in mock surprise, turning around. “I’ve hidden  **3** bombs around the house. You should have about say...an hour to find them?”

**_“SON OF BITCH!!!!”_ ** roared Rolo lunging towards the men.

“Rolo, no!” warned out Haxor just as the space in the barrier closed up, causing Rolo to slam into it, electrocuting him before getting blasted away.

“Rolo!” cried Nyma, running to her brother who twitched on the ground.

Sake laughed mockingly as he walked away while Champagne waggled his fingers at them and followed.

_ “Adieu~!!!”  _  the group heard Champagne call after them as the door slammed shut once more.

Vermouth growled angrily. She did not appreciate being made a fool of, but now was the appropriate time for dwelling on the subject. 

“We have to find and disarm those bombs,” stated the woman as everyone else looked to attention.

Katie turned and stepped up to Vermouth. “We’ll handle the bombs, you and Coran go find Keith.”

Vermouth nodded in agreement to the plan as she placed a hand on the girl’s head. “Samuel will be proud of you, dear,” she said with a small smile before exchanging looks with Coran and running off.

Katie dug into her pocket and pulled out three more Kid-Comms, handing them to Haxor and the Beezers.

“We’ll keep in touch with these,” informed the girl as everyone connected the Comms. 

“Good, let's divide and conquer. Contact me when you find a bomb,” instructed Haxor as the group saluted and split up. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith groaned as he felt a cold, hard concrete floor underneath him. He put a hand to his head feeling a good sized lump there making him wince.

“Damn that smarts….waitaminute…” Keith said looking around as he sat back and stared at his hands.  **_His own hands_ ** that he was controlling, he was the dominant of the body not Shadow! Though but he couldn't help if his other self was okay.

‘ _ Shadow?’ _ Keith couldn't help but call out in his head, he wasn't really expecting a reply and jolted in surprise.

**_‘Sorry Keith, that blow literally knocked me out of control of the body.It's all you.’_ **

_ ‘Do...do you know what happened? Where are we?’  _ Keith asked as he was still without his mask so couldn't really see where he was.

**_‘Not really….’_ ** Shadow replied.

“Great,” Keith muttered he was happy he got his body back but not in this situation. He felt around and froze when his fingers brushed against a body. When he heard a low groan and whimper he let out a relieved sigh that the body was still alive.

“Damn...damn you Sake…” The body hissed before another curse of pain ripples through the body.

“You ok?” Keith asked as he moved over to the other side to get a better look or try to. He could barely make out anything with the tiny Windows above them but he at least saw a growing puddle of red by Wine’s legs. “Holy sh-! Your knee!” 

Without even considering it he took off his jacket and started to tear it up for something to wrap around wound,” try not move too much I can't really do anything but stop the bleeding.”

Wine stared at the ground with empty eyes.

_ “Everyone in my life keeps betraying me….”  _ she lamented softly. 

Suddenly Wine appeared enraged as she hit the floor with her fist. 

**_“It's because you were weak!!! This is your fault!!!!”_ ** she snarled angrily making  Keith up a bit in surprise. 

Just as fast as Wine became angry, she suddenly switched back into a more docile, whimpering state.  _ “This is our punishment…this is our punishment for killing them…oh Thace… Chie… please forgive me….” _

Keith's head throbbed at the mention of those names. He knew those names…his… parents…. 

Keith looked at the whimpering Wine in shock.

“You… you were the one that killed my parents…”

Wine appeared not notice his words as she buried her face in her hands. 

_ “Why couldn't I have been happy for her?... She deserved him more than I ever did…” _

**_“NO!! THACE WAS OURS! CHIE HAD NO RIGHT TO STEAL HIM FROM US!!! SHE BETRAYED US!!!!”_ **

_ “STOP IT!...Chie didn't deserve to die… Thace just chose her…” _

Keith sat quietly as he observed Wine switch between the alternating personalities, suddenly realizing something. 

‘ _ She’s… just like us Shadow….’  _

**_‘I wouldn't really go that far… let's switch back and get out of here... ‘_ **

_ 'No! We can't leave her here!’  _

**_‘Are you forgetting the stuff she did to us?!’_ **

_ ‘Of course not!’  _

**_'Then-!’_ **

_ 'I’m not running away anymore! So just butt out and let me do this!!’  _

Shadow appeared a bit taken aback but he smirked at Keith's newfound assertiveness. 

**_‘Heh.. So you finally grew a pair at last.. Fine ..have it your way... ‘_ **

Keith breathed deeply as he slowly approached the woman and knelt beside her. 

“Winnie?” he called gently, reaching out to her. 

Winnie’s head snapped up with a gasp as she turned to Keith. 

“Chie?...." 

Keith shook his head."It’s me…Keith…”

“Keith…” echoed Winnie softly as it all came back to her. “Keith….I'm sorry… I’m so sorry… this was Wine’s doing I swear!-”

“You never really hated Chie did you?” Keith asked suddenly. 

The woman stared at Keith before her eyes grew even more watery and became a sobbing mess as she buried her face in her hands.

“She was my best friend! I've...I've always loved how bright and cheerful she was and I loved how she wasn't afraid of taking risks!” Winnie sobbed,” she was practically like family, she would always encourage me and she got along with Jodie so well...and I just..I  **_ruined_ ** it all!”

**“NO! You did what you had to do!! They deserved nothing less than what happened to them!”** Wine shouted.

“Shut up shut up!! That's not true! I've regretted what I've done since the incident!” Winnie screamed as she clutched her head,” go away you've done enough damage to me!!”

Keith reached out and gently rubbed Winnie’s back as she continues to sob her heart out from carrying nearly two decades worth of guilt. She looked so broken and tired as Keith looked at her, still shaking. Her hands were tightly fisted as she looked anywhere but at Keith.

“Thace and Chie didn’t deserve to die...” Winnie sniffed. “I just couldn’t accept them together…”

Keith couldn't help but flinch at that knowing it was true but still, to have carry all that guilt for so long had to be a heavy burden.

“I...can't forgive you for what you did...” Keith said quietly, looking down.

“But even then I can't just leave you here as much as a punishment you believe this is I can't in good conscious just leave you here to bleed out,” Keith added quietly as he tore the remaining parts of his jacket to make a layered wrap around Wine’s knee,”we’ll have to get out of here.”

“You really are Chie’s son…” Wine said wryly in a soft voice.

Suddenly they heard a bullet go off on the front door. Winnie looked rather scared and gripped Keith's arm. 

Keith slowly edged closer to Winnie just in case before several more shots were fired and the door swung open.

Keith stares at the gorgeous looking blonde woman who ran inside, holding out a light to see inside. When the light landed on Keith he saw her expression morph to one of relief as her heels clacked on the cold ground and envelopes a surprised Keith in her arms.

“Thank goodness you're okay…” she breathes hugging him tightly her blonde locks obscuring her and his face a bit.

Keith blinked as his body seemed to automatically hug her back as this person was vaguely familiar to him.

“J-Jodie…” 

Immediately the blonde woman’s expression became one of hatred as she cocked her gun and held it to Winnie’s face as the other woman didn't flinch. Keith could feel the blonde woman holding him tightly, almost protectively with her free arm.

“You lost the right to call me that years ago  **_Win-win…”_ ** the woman growled as Winnie’s eyes widen and looked like she had been slapped when Chie’s nickname for her was thrown at her face. 

Winnie held her breath before bowing her head. “Fair enough…” she said, closing her eyes. 

“NO!” cried Keith suddenly pushing the woman out of the way, causing her to miss as the gun fired into the wall instead. 

Vermouth looked surprise to see Keith standing protectively in front of Winnie. 

“Please don't…” pleaded Keith looking at Vermouth.

“And give me one good reason why?! Do you realize that woman behind you  **_killed_ ** your real parents?!”

Keith nodded his head. 

“Then why?!”

“Even if you did kill her, ending her life won’t bring back my parents….” replied Keith before glancing over at Winnie who refused to even look up. “I don’t who you are... But if you really knew my mother...you know she wouldn’t want this either….”

Keith looked at Vermouth in the eye who stared back at his lavender eyes as Chie’s face briefly superimposed itself on Keith’s face. 

Vermouth let a out a small frustrated sigh as she lowered her gun. “Come,” she ordered, whipping around. “We don’t have much time.”

Keith released an exhale of relief as he bent down and scooped Winnie into his arms, carrying her out after Vermouth.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunk sweated heavily as he came face to face with one of the bombs, strapped to an old gas pipe in what looked like was probably the laundry room.

“Guuuys….WhatdoIdo?! WhatdoIdo?!” he asked in a panicked, squeaky voice.

_ ::Easy there, Garret. I’ll talk you through it….::  _ came Haxor’s voice through the Com in his ear.

“R-Right sir!” Hunk replied as he swallowed every fear that was trying to come out and telling him to run away but he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t just leave and abandon his friends when they were all in danger of the bomb going off, “okay so uhm it has these weird bolts on it that’s connected to the gas pipeline in the laundry room it doesn’t look completely digital but I’m not quite sure.”

_ ::It’s probably a standard bomb from the sounds of it, you should be able to pry the opening of the face with a tool. It shouldn’t be that hard the more difficult part will come when you have it opened. Just don’t use too much excess force.:: _ Haxor started as Hunk nodded glad he had his toolbelt as he grabbed one of his screwdrivers and started to gently pry the faceplate of the bomb off.

Like Haxor said he eased it gently and it came right off. Inside was a mess of wires, some weird connection device that probably activated the whole thing or set it off. That was what he probably had to disarm as he looked closer to the stuff inside.

_ ::Do you see a black circular device inside now that it’s opened?:: _

“Yes sir that’s what I have to take care of right?” Hunk replied staring at it.

_ ::Yes that’s remote part of the bomb that Sake could activate at anytime, if we take care of that it should disable the bomb entirely, unless he put in a back up bomb or device on it.:: _ Haxor said as Hunk let out a squeak and tried not to panic again.

_ ::Calm down, again Sake can overestimate exactly how good you guys are with devices, so listen to me I’ve been working long enough to know the in and outs of things. So first thing you have to detach it from the wires so it won’t activate in case Sake  had a trigger alarm on it.:: _  Haxor started as Hunk saw the mess of wires,  _ ::now this is nothing like those movies, the wires have to be cut in a certain order for it to not go off.:: _

“Is the order different each time or just how the bomb is made?” Hunk asked, “it has to be since it would be bad if the same order was used for each bomb to deactivate.”

_ ::Just describe them to me, I know enough about them to be able to disarm them.:: _ Haxor said as Hunk took a deep breath and looked at the wires carefully.

“There’s several wires all crisscrossing ,” Hunk said.

_ ::okay what are the colors and in what order?:: _

_ “ _ Left side is Blue, green, yellow, yellow, black, red, pink and right side is white, blue, black, black, pink and orange.”

_ ::Alright cut the in this order from what you said, first yellow, red then pink and then blue last black and orange.::  _ Haxor said.

Hunk nodded and followed the instructions with trepidation as he cut the wires half expecting it to go off. When he cut the last one and nothing happened he breathes relieved.

_ ::Now you should be able to pull the connector off so Sake can't still remotely detonate it.::  Haxor  _ said and grasping the circular device he gave it a good yank and ripped the device off.

There was a fading beeping and the light on the bomb until nothing.

“I...I did it! Haxor I did it thank you!” Hunk said happy.

_ ::Don't be surprised you're good at what you do, Hunk. You are more talented than you give yourself credit for. I'll check in with the others and see how they're doing, you go and find them but let me know if run into Vermouth or Coran.::  _ Haxor instructed.

“Yes sir!” Hunk said packing away the device as he ran down a hallway to catch with the others.

\------------------------------------------------------

“Find anything Matt?” Pidge called as she left another guest room huffing angrily.

“Nada,” Matt grimaced. “Dammit I hope we find them or at least Shadow and Lance.”

“Same here Urgh okay let's try a different room,” Katie said as she looked around,” for being a teacher's home it's pretty empty,”

“Yeah then again how many teachers live on campus nowadays or back then?” Matt replied,”come on since we checked all these rooms let's go down hallway and try the last set of bedrooms.”

At that moment there was an excited beeping as one of the drones came flying back and circled around the Holt siblings.

“What is it boy? You found something?!” asked Pidge as the little drone beeped again and sped off.

The Holts nodded to each other and followed closely behind. 

The little drone led them upstairs to what looked like  a pile of broken wood at the end of a hallway until the drone pointed to a square hole in the ceiling. 

“That must be the attic….. But it looks like the stairs got damaged…” noted Matt, looking at the woodpile."So how do we get up there?”

Katie just gave Matt a smug little smile as she pointed her grappling arrow and fired into the hole. The arrow sounded liked it hooked something as Katie gave the cord a tug and hugged her brother. 

“Hang on~” “Wha- WHOA!!!” 

Matt gave a little yelp as he and his sister were suddenly yanked upwards as Katie landed cleanly while Matt fell flat on his face. 

The girl tapped her brother on the shoulder and pointed. 

Matt followed her finger and finally spotted what they were searching for.

There, nestled on the fibreglass insulation, was another bomb. 

“Well doesn't that look cozy?” Matt grimaces as the two scrambled over. They saw it was attached to the wooden supports behind the insulation.

“Haxor we found another one it's in there insulation in the attic! It looks more digital!” Katie said as she noted all the numbers and buttons on it.

_ ::Sake got creative and used different bombs your friend Hunk disarmed one and it was just wires.:: _ Haxor said,:: _ alright is there a series of buttons on it?:: _

“Yeah, a keypad is on the front don't tell me we need a passcode!?” Matt exclaimed.

_ ::No I don't believe so if it had a keypad then the code should be on the device just in a convoluted way.:: _

_ “ _ Why would they have the passcode on the device?” Matt asked incredulously,”doesn't that defeat the purpose?”

_ ::Again it's in such a way where unless you knew exactly what you were looking for you wouldn't be able to find the passcode in the first place.:: _  Haxor replied sighing, _ ::some of the organization have a different way of thinking...okay jest check how many even numbers are on the right side that'll be your first number then there should be a barcode on the left side and the last number will be the next number.:: _

Matt and Katie looked on either side of the bomb and found the numbers like Haxor instructed.

“I got 4” Matt said as Katie for her number as well.

“I got 8, okay so we need two more numbers,” Kaie said.

_ ::alright now listen closely the last two are going to be hard because like hunk you have to open faceplate but since this one is more digital it's more sensitive and will start a countdown.::  _ Haxor said as Matt groaned and Katie looked grim, _ :: so you're going to have to work fast in getting the last two numbers.:: _

“Alright we better hurry before Mr.Secretary decides to set the bombs off,” Katie said,”tell us what we have to do.”

_ ::As soon as you get the plate open you need to count the blue and white wires for the third number and then just add the first and third number together to get the last number.::  _  Haxor explained.

“Geez that's seriously is a roundabout way no one would be able to figure that out on time!” Matt said,” alright ready Katie?”

“Yeah the quicker we do this the quicker we can find the others,” Katie as she pried open the lid, the siblings saw a countdown starting from a minute start,” damn he really doesn't pull any punches!”

“Okay okay blue and white wires…” Matt muttered going through the forest of wires both real and fake to find the number of blue and white ones.

“Matt!” Katie said when the timer was down to 30 seconds.

“Hold on I want to make sure I got them all!” Matt said biting his lip as he went through the wires one more time alright it's 5!” 

“4859!” Katie said punching the numbers in just as the timer reached 10 seconds. There was another beep and the timer stopped.

“Oh thank god let's get out of here already,” Matt said as he got up by stopped when he saw the hole and looked at Katie,” don't you dare kick me.”

“Wouldn't dream of it brother dearest,” Katie laughed as she summoned a rover bot and it flatten itself and turned itself into a disc,”we'll get on!”

“You couldn't do this the first time!” Matt whines as they floated down.

“I wanted to see your expression when I used my weapon.” Katie said snickering, as her rover bot fixed itself. Suddenly three more floated over and were beeping frantically.

“Did you guys find another one?” Katie asked as they followed the bots once more, down the hallway and down a flight of stairs.

They rounded a corner where two more bots were hovering over two people on the ground. As they got closer Katie let out a relieved cry." Lance!!”

The figure snapped his head up just in time to get tackled by Katie.

“Gah!” wheezed Lance getting knocked over. “Pidge?! Matt?!”

“You’re ok!” exclaimed Matt happily catching up to them.

“More or less, but she’s not…” replied Lance, turning to Sangria, who was leaning against the wall, sweating and looking pale. Strips of cloth being used as makeshift bandages were wrapped tightly around her middle, but the dark red patch staining was an obvious indicator that she was wounded. “Thank Agent Fru-fru Pants for this…” 

“Prof. Verdot?!” exclaimed Katie with a gasp.

“Lady...My Lady…” muttered Sangria deliriously under her breath.

“She’s lost some blood, but she’s oddly resilient…” commented Lance before turning back to the other two. “How did you guys find us?”

“Long story, but for now we gotta move. There are three bombs planted around this house!” warned Matt, pulling Katie to her feet while Lance scooped Sangria up in his arms, wincing a little at his sore muscles.

“But don’t worry, we got two of them, just one more to go!” informed Katie. “Come on, let’s get you guys to the others.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group made their way back to the foyer where Vermouth and Coran were waiting for them including a familiar figure.

“SHADOW!” squealed Katie happily jumping at the boy.

“Waitwaitwait Katie!!” Keith exclaimed before he was tackled down by a flying Pidge hitting the floor rather roughly again, “ow...Katie…”

“Don’t you Katie me you asshole!! Do you know how worried I’ve been with you acting all weird and stupid lately!? You so owe me a hell of an explanation along with a lot of other things you stupid idiotic moron thief who worries their friend and partners like no other!? Say something would you so I can have my right to throttle you!!” Katie shouted.

“Oooo that look like it hurt…” Hunk grimaced.

“Katie language!” Matt sputtered as Katie gave him a look then the finger before going back to shaking Shadow by the front of his vest, since she noticed that he was without his coat.

“Uh one I have a concussion from slamming against a wall which is a lot more painful now that I hit the floor, two, my side is still stinging from the grazed shot I got earlier not to mention getting sucker punched by Sangria before being dragged me here and three,” Keith replied as he sat up and wrapped his arms around Katie, “I’m sorry I worried you and the others... **_both_ ** of us are sorry…”

Katie’s eyes widen when Shadow said the last part and looked closer to Shadow’s bare face which she could easily make out now that she was paying attention, and she still had her mask on. 

“Y-you mean you’re  **_back_ ** you’re really really back?” She said whispering her voice tight as Shadow nodded sheepishly and Katie let out a choked laugh as she hugged the thief tightly burying her face in his chest as he patted her back. He couldn’t see it very well but he could almost feel the stares of Katie on top of him and realized something.

“Uh Green Lion?” Keith asked looking down at the girl in his lap as she coughed a bit.

“Shut up, they already know.” she said her voice muffled by her face buried against him, “and by that I mean that they know I’m a girl and Matt’s sister.”

“Wait what!? Since when!? And why!?” Keith said looking between Katie and the others,” and what else exactly did you tell them!?”

“Desperate times and kinda had to happen eventually? And just about me I didn’t say anything about you or the White Queen,” Katie replied as Keith nodded still a bit wary though, didn’t help he only had how dark it was in the room that no one could really see his face, but despite that Katie took off her goggles and handed it to him to wear.

“Just in case..” she whispered to him.

“As wonderful as a reunion this is we still are on a time limit,” Vermouth said as Katie nodded getting off of Keith and helping him back up staying close to the thief, “how many bombs have we disarmed?”

“Matt and I got one in the attic.” Katie said looking at her brother,”and Hunk got the other one right?”

“Yeah it was down in the laundry room on the pipes. Did you hear anything about Nyma and Rolo finding the last one? And any idea how we’re getting out of here the barrier is still up.” Hunk grimaced.

“I’ll work on that now, that copycat has nothing on me since I made the original barriers,” Katie scowled at her invention being used against her and by some stupid secretary, “Matt help me we can break the code to the panel they used earlier to escape.” 

“Got it, alright let’ see what we can do here,” Matt said as both siblings worked on their spare pads and laptops to get rid of the barrier.

“So everyone is here?” Keith asked trying to squint in the darkness he could see several figures but wasn’t sure if that meant everyone was here or not.

“Yeah,” Lance said and Keith couldn’t help but feel elated that Lance sounded okay and not hurt, “just wish we could get those two back for trapping us here…”

“Guys we have a problem!” Rolo shouted as he ran out from one of the hallways with Nyma behind along with Haxor, “we couldn’t find the third bomb! We tore the place apart where we were and there was  **_nothing_ ** !”

“You don’t think he said three bombs to throw us off right?” Hunk asked worriedly, “because I searched everywhere too and I only found that one bomb.”

“Same with us, only one bomb.” Matt said, “you don’t think it’s underground or outside do you?” 

“No, Sake wouldn’t run like that he said three bombs are  _ inside _ he meant they’re inside, we’re missing something here…” Haxor frowned as Katie was cursing Sake both for stealing her barrier idea and hiding the last bomb,” where would he put a bomb if he knew we either wouldn’t find it or have the most difficulty getting it off?”

As everyone was trying to think of where the last one could be, Vermouth suddenly realized something. There had to be a reason Sake threw Keith and Wine into the  **_basement_ ** of the house, and snapped her head towards Keith first making the disguised boy yelp when Vermouth started to pat him down.

“H-hey!? What’re you-” Keith exclaimed when he felt Vermouth’s hands all over him,” exactly what are you looking for!?”

“The bomb,” she replied bluntly making Keith freeze, “not here…”

“What?” Keith said looking over as he heard Vermouth walk over to where he had sat Wine on an old couch and she did the same thing to her but it only took a few seconds before she felt something around Wine’s neck.

“He put the bomb around Wine’s neck,” Vermouth said getting varied of horrified reactions.” This one isn’t like the other two. It’s currently tracking her heartbeat. This bomb won’t start counting down as long as it stays on her neck.”

Haxor narrowed his eyes. “That sly fox...he knew Vermouth would have gone straight for the kill….”

“Well...good thing she didn’t...right? Heh…”laughed Rolo weakly earning an elbow from Nyma.

Katie knelt by Vermouth with a small penlight to study the collar. “This stuff is pretty delicate...I’m not even sure if I could get off..”

Matt using his night vision on his goggles peered closely. “I might…”

Everyone turned to the young man in surprise.

“Theoretically. This kind of bomb is rare, but I’ve seen it when I briefly attended a seminar by the bomb disposal squad…”

Haxor placed a hand on Matt’s shoulder. “It’s risky, but we don’t have a choice. If we don’t set it off...Sake will.”

Katie slipped her hand into her brother’s. “You can this bro. I’ll help.”

Matt gave his sister a slight smile before looking resolved. “Alright let’s do this…”

“Thank you…” said Winnie softly but only got back a glare from the girl.

_ “We’re not doing this for you!” _ hissed Katie scathingly, making Winnie keep quiet.   
  


“Coran,” Katie called over her shoulder as the man tossed her his goggles.   
  


The girl slipped it on as the Holt siblings activated the X-Ray mode.

They could see some sort of sensor bar that was pressing against Wine’s neck which was how it was tracking the heartbeat. There was also several smaller attached boxes that was probably where the bomb was placed on the small collar.

“Okay Matt you're the expert how do we do this?” Katie said looking at Matt who grimaced.

“We’ll have to work fast, if we can just manage to unwire or basically remove how it's reading the heartbeat that should give us enough of a window to get it off of her.” Matt said as he felt around the neck trying to find where he could open it,” again this is all speculation…”

“Speculation is better than not having a freaking clue,” Katie said,” I think I found it Matt,” 

“Okay hold the light over it and let's see,” Matt said as he got out one of his tools and gentle eased the small plate to reveal the chips and wires underneath,” alright let's see here.”

It was a deafening silence as the group watched both Katie and Matt working on the collar hoping to get it off before Sake decided he had waited enough. 

Vermouth’s arms were clenched tightly as she stood next to Keith and waited, she wasn't going to let this go unpunished when she got out of here, Sake tried to pull a fast one on the wrong member.

“They'll get it off,” Keith said quietly,” Katie’s good but with her brother she’s better.”

“I know, they both are their father’s children...just like how you take after your parents. If you hadn't stopped me that bomb would've gone off.” Vermouth replied.

Keith glanced at her and wanted to ask how she knew his parents but there would be a time for that later.

What felt like hours as they waited with only the clicking of the keyboard from Haxor and Nyma trying to release the barrier that trapped them, the group nearly jumped when Matt pulled the bomb off Winnie’s neck.

“Done!” Matt said said sweating from sheer intensity as there was a click and the panel opened up again, Rolo ran up to the panel and slammed the button inside of it deactivating the barrier.

“And we’re done here!” Rolo said gleefully.

“Wait what's that beeping!?” Katie exclaimed,”Matt! The bomb in your hand!”

“What!? No I know I deactivated it!” Matt said horrified.

“Sake must've had a backup! Toss it Matt!” Haxor shouted as everyone was trying to get up and out.

Winnie surprised everyone by taking the bomb from Matt’s hand and started to walk off.

“Winnie!?” Vermouth said surprised as she watched her friend look at the bomb before looking at the others.

“I'll take it you guys get going...this was meant for me anyway,” she said quietly,”you guys need to get out of here now before it goes off!”   
  


“ ****_My lady no!”  
  
_

Sangria having realized she was coherent enough to hear what Winnie was saying as she pushed Lance away since she was still in his arms and ran over to Wine grabbing the bomb herself and took off running into the depths of the house.   
  


“ ****_Sangria!”  
  
_

“Let's move it!” Haxor shouted as Vermouth grabbed Winnie and everyone hauled out through the open panel.

Keith and Lance were the last ones out and just barely making it out of the house getting several feet away before it exploded.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Sake heard the explosion in the background as a satisfied grin was on his face as Champagne was driving down the road.

“And then there were none~” he said smugly.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Back at the house debris was still falling but there was a hum and electric barriers from Hunk, Coran, and Katie were put up just in time to protect them. Everyone was on the ground covering those who didn't have a barrier, Vermouth was crouched over Winnie who had fainted due to the shock of the explosion and losing now Sangria too. Coran huddled close to Haxor who was hanging over Nyma and Rolo, Katie and Hunk were just barely in front of Lance and Keith as Keith as covered Lance with his body.   
  


“Shit well I'm sure that didn't catch the attention of anyone,” Rolo grimaces looking at the destroyed house as everyone started to sit up and now that there was more lighting could see how wrecked the house was.

“And we were nearly trapped in that.” Matt shuddered as Hunk groaned holding his chest.

“Can we please have a year with no near death incidents?” He whined,” I don't think my heart can take another year of this.”

“You and me both Hunk, hey are you-” Lance said looking at the thief and realized something as he glanced at the side profile of Shadow.

“Ah shit… ” Shadow said turning his head away from Lance.  __ ”Forgot all about it with the bombs and everything.”  
  


Lance squinted and attempted to reach out to the thief when the sudden wail of sirens distracted him as headlights were seen coming up from the distance.  The young man turned back to Shadow only to find that him and the others running off.  Shadow glanced over his shoulder and gave Lance a farewell salute while Lance just returned a small amused smile while Matt and Katie locked eyes with each other. Matt stared at his sister with pleading eyes but Katie sadly shook her head and gave him a small smile. Matt took one look and understood, nodding as he watched his sister disappear into the night with Vermouth and the gang.

A squad car pulled up as the side door popped open and Daniella came rushing out.

“LAAANCE!!!” cried the woman practically swooping Lance of the ground and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. 

**_“Oh Jesus Cristo…”_ ** sighed Alberto in relief as he came running up and joining the hug.

Lance gave a sigh of relief as he resigned himself to the hug, ignoring the sounds of paramedics and firemen amongst the chaos of the sirens blaring from all ends.  
  
_ ‘It’s Over….it’s finally over…’  _ he sighed mentally as he drifted off to unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Final Chapter**
> 
> Keith bit his lip as he grew red before throwing himself at Lance, pinning him against a tree trunk as he grabbed Lance’s face and kissed him hard, making Lance squeal a bit in surprise before resigning to it and slumped a little. Keith broke the kiss leaving Lance in a dazed, happy state.


	31. Game, Set, Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding, Just Desserts are served and finally something overdue is complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Throw Confetti* WE ARE DONE!! Wow what a trip we finished this right before the new season so I hope you guys enjoy it, me and Liddy are going to take a break from releasing the last part of the series "Chronicles of Altea" which will basically wrap up the characters endings and loose ends. 
> 
> So! on that note, please send any questions you'd like us to answer about the story so me and Liddy can do a Q&A but please let us know how you like it!

“You’re PREGNANT?! And ENGAGED?!” exclaimed Keith in shock before being shushed by passing nurses as the tenants of the Lion House came to the hospital to visit Lance.

Lance let out a laugh as Allura smiled and patted the growing lump on her belly. 

It had been a few days since the incident and Lance was placed in the hospital at Daniela’s insistence for observation.

Keith sank into a chair, processing the information. “Wow….I gotta process this…” said Keith staring into space for a while.

Barely a second passed when Keith jumped out of the chair and hugged Allura and Shiro. “Ok I’m done! This is Amazing! Congratulations you two!!!”

“Thank you Keith,” Allura said before she and Shiro wrapped Keith up in another hug holding him close,”and we’re so happy you're back too…we were worried.”

Shiro didn't say anything but he did pay Keith’s shoulder as he looked at the young man in their arms. Keith couldn't help but duck his head a bit and nod sighing calmly.

“I'm sorry...I don't know how many times I have to apologize to everyone for disappearing,” Keith said quietly.

“No more apologizing I think we all did enough of that,” Katie said as she looked at Keith who smiles back softly. Since Daniella had brought Lance to the hospital as soon as he fainted Lance wasn't there at the Lion house when Keith had returned.

Shiro and Allura having heard what had happened immediately had rushed back and we're just in time to see Keith about to knock on the door.

 

**_Flashback_ **

_ “K-Keith?” Shiro said shocked when the young man in front of him nearly jumped and turned around seeing the two behind him. _

_ The three stared at each other and surprisingly it was Shiro who made the first move and hugged Keith tightly. _

_ “I'm glad you're okay…” Shiro said holding Keith as Young Asian blinked confused a but as he looked over at Allura who just smiled softly, walking up joined in the hug. _

_ “It's good to have you home Keith,” Allura said gently as Keith smiles. _

_ “I'm...back…” Keith replied as the door swung opened and three more bodies joined the hug making the whole lot of them fall into the ground laughing and content. _

**_End Flashback_ **

“Yeah just be glad you needed just a quick check up after leaving the hospital like you did,” Hunk said.

“I know and it probably helped you guys kept me bedridden for a bit to make sure I was okay.”Keith replied looking at the group,” looks like a lot happened at least I'm caught up now,” 

“More or less,” Katie said looking at Keith.”So Lance how much longer are you stuck here for?”

“Urgh  _ hermana  _ is relentless she insists on one more day, I swear nothing that bad happened!” Lance grumbles even if his neck wasn't as red as before.

“Well gotta listen to her are they feeding you well? Want me to sneak in some more food?” Hunk teased.

“Please? I'd really like my garlic knots or even a burger or pie from Laila please?” Lance asked begging.

Hunk laughed as did the rest.

“Alright I think if I go now I can get it fresh,” Hunk said,” try to be a good patient and stay in bed Lance.”

“I think I'll go with him and get something for myself too,” Katie said all of a sudden which Shiro, Coran and Allura picked up on.

“Keith why don't you stay here and keep Lance company while we grab some food okay?” Allura said as Keith nodded, though rather nervous as he watched the others say their goodbye to Lance promising to be back leaving the two boys alone.

Keith rubbed the back of his head as he moved closer to the bed, looking at Lance as Lance looked back.

“I...I'm sorry Lance,” Keith murmured quietly. ”I...I should've let you explain yourself and not run away..”

“Keith, look I need to apologize too,” Lance started but Keith shook his head determined to say it when he never got a chance to while Lance has been telling him for months and even confessed to his other self about his feelings for him.

“No let me speak first I-” Keith started but he felt his face being pulled closer towards Lance where the other boy kissed him firmly on the lips, massaging his own against the other making Keith feel happy and elated but he pulled back frowning.”Lance!”

But Lance wouldn't let him speak as he kept a good grip on his head and kissing Keith all over his face.

“I'm sorry I never chased after you when you left,” Lance said quietly as he kissed his forehead.

“I'm sorry I never looked for you that night.”

A kiss on the cheek.

“I'm sorry I never visited you while you were in the hospital.”

He kissed Keith’s other cheek.

“I'm sorry I let you get kidnapped and just disappear on everyone.”

He kissed Keith’s nose.

“I'm sorry I became so obsessed to the point I wanted to really hurt Shadow just to find you,” Lance added softly kissing Keith's lips again.

“I'm sorry for whatever happened to you when you were gone and I never explained myself to you…” Lance said his lips brushing against Keith’s ear making him shiver.

“Lance you...you...stop apologizing you moron!” Keith said as he covered Lance’s hands with his own, his face turning red as tears were falling from his eyes making the Cuban boy kiss those away. "Idiot let me talk too...you don't need to apologize! Katie told me what happened. It's not...it's not your fault you were right about Winnie the whole time, so let me talk now!”

Keith grabbed Lance by the shoulders and shoved him back down on the bed, looking at him determined. 

Lance looked back up with with a calm, serious expression. “I’m listening.”

Keith breathed hard and opened his mouth to say something but no words came out as he looked into Lance’s eyes. Everything he thought he wanted to say just disappeared in his head. His gripped tightened slightly as Keith closed his own eyes.

Lance’s eyes popped wide open when Keith suddenly grabbed his face and planted his lips against his as he lay frozen on the bed.

_ ‘Omigod-Omigod-Omigod!’  _ screamed Lance mentally, over and over again. 

Keith was kissing him.

**Keith** was kissing him.

Keith  **was** kissing him.

Keith was  **kissing** him.

Keith was kissing  **him.**

**KEITH WAS KISSING HIM!!!!**

Sure it wasn’t the first time they kissed but this was the first time Keith ever initiated it AND IT WAS GREAT!!!!

Keith finally broke the kiss and looked down at a steaming red Lance and gave him a little smile through his tears. 

“I love you, Lance.”   


That did it. 

**_*FWOOSH!*_ ** Steam was practically released from every pore on Lance’s body, fogging up the windows of the hospital room.

Keith blinked in surprise at the reaction. “Ooooh...so this is what it's like….”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you two positive you have covered everything?” Shiro asked as he drove to the station with Matt and Katie smirking in the backseat.

“Shiro trust me, have I ever steered you wrong?” Matt asked while Shiro coughed as a few came to mind making Katie hold her stomach laughing while Matt gave Shiro the evils making the Police Chief chuckle, “but yes Katie and I have gone through it several times and determined everything. They’ll meet you at the station don’t forget anything.”

“I won’t if this works as you two say then I’ll be more than happy.” Shiro said as he parked his car,” if we can get this done it’ll be one less thing for me to worry about.”

“It’ll be fine Shiro, now come on I want to get this show going!” Katie said eagerly as she hopped out of the car followed by the other two. A small Rover bot hovering near her as the girl got an evil grin.

“Police Chief Shiro?” the lead FBI agent said stepping up to close, “I believe you have the proof for us?”

Shiro nodded and handed the file over to the agent. He watched as the agent leafed through it and shut it quickly nodding to the others behind him before looking back at Shiro.

“Everything checks out as we were told.” He said,” after you police Chief.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis was humming a french song rather cheerfully as he cleaned one of his swords as he had successfully helped Inari get rid of two of the agents and more as a bonus. With them out of the way, he could fully incorporate a branch of the organization here. He’d just have to find a way to deter the brat’s older siblings since they liked him as much as he had.

“ _ Cest la vie~  _  no use worrying about it now.” Louis said before a knock was on his office door, “Enter!”

He was surprised to Police Chief Shirogane back, though he was a bit suspicious to why he was back he said he was going to be sticking to that girlfriend of his.

“Agent Louis Cristal, there has been some recent news that had come up concerning you.” Shiro said seriously, “we are going to have to request you to come with us.”

“With us?” Louis replied looking amused as he looked behind Shiro and had expected to see his little gang of police officers, what he wasn’t expecting to see were the other FBI agents that had stepped inside looking at him darkly, making him frown.” Exactly what is going on?”

“That we will explain much later, as of now you are under arrest for relaying information and using government resources and information to an unsanctioned organization along for your own benefit.” the agent said as he threw a copy of the folder he had in his hands in front of Louis.

The smile on Louis’s face dropped as he looked up at the Agents. 

###  **_“Enculer…..”_**  he muttered.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie and Matt sat on the hood of Shiro’s car with a small bag of popcorn as they began a countdown.

“And 3...2...1…”

**_*BANG!*_ **

The doors to the police station flew open as four agents came out holding a flailing Louis. Two held his arms tightly while another two held his legs. The Frenchman was yelling all sorts of incoherent things in his mother tongue as a crowd gathered watching the agents fix the handcuffs on him and toss him into the back of a squad car. 

Matt and Katie smugly grinned at Louis through the window from their spot, infuriating the Frenchman who thrashed about, likely cursing in their direction. 

The Holts gave each other a fist bump as they watched the car drive off. 

Amongst the crowd, Katie spied Haxor and Nyma watching and caught their eye. 

“I’ll be right back Matt,” said Katie handing the popcorn bag to her brother before sliding off the hood. 

Katie trotted off, disappearing into the crowd before ducking into an alley where she met the two. 

“Good work, Katie,” greeted Haxor as the girl came running up. 

“Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without my brother,” replied Katie humbly before turning to Nyma. 

“Hey… Nyma? I know we had some questionably rough patches in the past… but I'm happy that you got to turn your life around," congratulated Katie, holding out her hand to Nyma who appeared surprised for a moment before taking it and shaking her hand. 

“Aw… thanks Pidge, I’m really sorry for I what I did to you…”

“Eh, I’m over it~”

Haxor cleared his throat interrupting the two. “Ladies, if I may,” he said before turning to Katie. “Katie, I have a lead on your father.”

Katie looked to Haxor with huge hopeful eyes. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiro waited in the car with Matt as they waited for Katie to return. 

“So that's  **_Ex-_ ** Agent Cristal taken care off, what about Secretary Tsuneki?” asked Shiro turning over to Matt. 

“Oh don't worry about him, Katie's got that guy all covered,” replied Matt looking proud. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


“I’ve been framed I tell you! FRAMED!!!” cried out Inari as he got dragged out city hall as people looked on. 

Many eyes were raised along with pictures being taken of the usual klutz of the mayor's office being forcibly dragged out in public by the FBI.

“Sure you have,” an agent said amused. “All those personal checks with your name doesn't mean a thing, come on you're just making it worse the more you struggle.

Inari flares angrily as he glares at the agents dragging him out of his office. He had no idea what had happened, he was doing the mayor's work as usual, thinking how to break the news of Wine and Vermouth’s deaths to the organization when he was suddenly surrounded by agents and being arrested!

“Besides we have it's all pretty cut clean about what's going on and what happened, heh, you really had everyone fooled with that act,” the other agent said tightening his grip as they neared the police car.

Inari was hissing something at the agent in Japanese when he got a good look at one of the agents that was talking to the Mayor about Inari. He felt his stomach go cold while his mouth dropped in shock as the agent turned around and smirked.

“Hello Mr.Tsuneki we will go through all the evidence to really make sure it's not some  **_mistake_ ** but until then please enjoy the hospitality of the jail cell.” The female agent said still leaving Inari practically speechless,”not much to say right now? Well I'm sure you'll have plenty when we get back to headquarters, toss him in the back. Let's go.”

“Yes Ma’am!” The agents said and dragged the silent Inari to the squad car where he was tossed unceremoniously into it and the doors slammed behind him.

“No…” Inari hissed.  _ “She should have been dead...She should have been DEAD!!  _ **_DAMN IT ALLLLL!”_ **

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A few months later……_ **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The back garden of the Lion House was beautifully decorated with white pedestals and streamers with Junniberry blossoms blooming everywhere, decorating everything from bouquets to boutonnieres.  

Every close friend and family was invited. The McClains, the Garrets, The Kurobas, Laila and her husband from the diner, the entire Survival club and by extension the All-Helpers as well as the entire APD. The Holts were there too, after a tearful reunion between Katie and her mother.

It was the best ever wedding of Altea History! 

“So by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife!” exclaimed Mayor Arus happily. “You may Kiss the bride!” 

Shiro turned to Allura who was looking more beautiful to him than ever in her wedding gown as he lifted her veil over her head and kissed her.

All the guests in attendance cheered loudly as they applauded enthusiastically. 

Coran sniffed loudly looking at Allura like a proud father while the mice sat on his shoulders patting his face. In his arms, he held Alfor’s photo whose smile beamed serenely.

Aoko, Shay and Daniella who were asked to be bridesmaids sighed happily while Katie, who was there as Allura’s ‘Man-of-Honor’ adjusted her bowtie on her tux before beaming happily.

Matt stood as Shiro’s best man, shooting a proud smile and a thumbs up before glancing over to Lance who was consoling Hunk who had burst out into uncontrollable happy tears. Keith patted Hunk’s back laughing before nodding over at Kaito who looked incredibly excited as he stepped forward while taking off his jacket and tossed it into the air.

The crowd applauded loudly in awe as the jacket exploded into a cloud of confetti that showered over the people while doves took off into the sky.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The newlyweds walked about the reception arm in arm accepting words of congratulations from left and right as they approached Toichi and Chikage who each held a tiny bundle in their arms.

“How are the little ones doing?” asked Allura as the Kurobas’ handed the bundles off to the couple.

“They are sleeping, the little darlings~” cooed Chikage pulling back one of the bundles to reveal the sleeping face of a little baby girl with a tuft of black hair and had inherited her mother’s tan skin. “Little Jun-chan has quite the grip for one so small~”

Shiro let out a laugh. “She certainly gets that from her mother~” he joked cradling the other bundle that held a newborn baby boy who inherited his father’s skin tone and had a tiny tuft of white hair on his head. 

Allura kissed her son on his forehead. “And Kichiro certainly gets his looks from his father~”

As if on cue, both babies slowly woke up from their sleep and looked up at their parents revealing Jun had inherited her mother’s eyes while Kichiro inherited his father’s. Both babies gurgled happily as they gave little smiles, making both couples swoon.

At that moment Katie came running up, sliding to a stop. “You guys wanted to see me?” asked Katie just as the other Lion House tenants caught up to the group along with Kaito.

Allura and Shiro exchanged smiles with each other and nodded in agreement. “Pidge? We just wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done for us this past year,” said Allura with a gentle smile.

“You took care of Allura when everyone else was busy,” pointed out Coran as Lance stepped forward.

“It was because of you, we were able to uncover the conspiracy,” said Lance looking proud.

“If it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t have been able to find and rescue Keith and Lance from certain doom,” added Hunk nudging the girl playfully while Keith placed his hand on Katie’s shoulder.

“And you stuck by me despite how much I’ve hurt you,” said Keith gratefully, pulling Katie into a hug. “You’re the most awesome best friend anyone could ask for Pidge~”

Shiro and Allura then knelt down in front of the girl. “Pidge, would you do us the honor of becoming Godmother to Jun and Kichiro?”asked Shiro.

Katie was speechless and going red as she looked about at all her friends who beamed back proudly at her before she turned to look at the two babies who looked back at her.

Jun let out a laugh upon seeing Katie while Kichiro gave a gurgle and a gummy smile as he reached out a hand towards the girl who held out her pinky as the baby boy grabbed it. Tears welled up in the girl’s eyes as she leaned forward and kissed the babies on their heads before throwing her arms around the parents’ necks while nodding vigorously.

“I’m happy for ya, Marshmallow~” said Kaito sniffed while hugging his brother who rolled his eyes and patted Kaito’s back while Chikage and Toichi exchanged smiles.

Meanwhile Hunk had burst out into tears again and scooped Coran, Lance and Keith into a huge bear hug and swished them about.

“BEST DAY EVER!!!!” cheered Hunk through his tears.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Let’s do this Pidge!!!” cheered Bayleaf hijacking the Dj booth pulling Pidge into the booth with her as the two slipped on their headphones and hit the button as Walk the Moon’s “Shut and Dance” began to blare through the speakers.

Cilantro sighed and shook his head as he folded his arms. “What can you do with a sister like ours, right Sage?” chuckled Cilantro, expecting a reply from his brother but got nothing. “Sage?”

Cilantro turned and looked surprised to see Sage had gone off to dance with Robin’s sister Wren. “Well I’ll be…” he said in surprise to see his normally reserved brother stepping out until he felt a tug on his jacket, making him look down to see Hunk’s sister Mimi looking up at him with big sparkly eyes.

“Wanna dance?” asked the girl eagerly as Cilantro just shrugged and nodded.

\-----------------------------------

“You know I'm really starting to like this song,” Lance laughed as he spun Keith and caught him back,”especially since this time it's not at a heist and unlike the last time we danced I know you  **_love_ ** me this time around~”

“Still can't believe you  **_fainted_ ** and I had to cover you and say you were asleep,” Keith laughed as Lance made a face at Keith and swooped in and kissed him. Keith sputtered as his face bloomed red and now Lance was laughing,”cheater…”

“It's not cheating when you know you love it~” Lance trilled hugging Keith close and kissing his cheek as they continued to dance together,” but it's not like you didn't faint when I confessed so we’re even!”

“Yeah yeah,” Keith said as he looked around and saw Matt standing by himself and got an idea pulling Lance down to whisper in his ear.

Lance was grinning nodding and the two separated to conduct their plan.

Matt was leaning against the wall as he watched his best friend dancing with Allura on the floor with all the other couples. He sighed almost enviously at them he wanted to join them but was still too tongue tied to talk to Aoko who had disappeared into the crowd with the Kurobas.

“Well at least I don't think she's dating Katie...I think…” Matt said sighing as he sipped his drink.

“Not having fun?” Lance asked siding up to Matt,”it's your best friend’s wedding!”

“Eeeh i'm having fun watching the others dance,” Matt said makin Lance give him a disbelieving look.

“Yeah I call bullshit on that, you're coming with me!” Lance said cackling as he grabbed Matt’s drink out of his hand before going for his wrist and hauling him off to the dance floor.

“What the hey Lance!” Matt shouted as he was pushed through the crowd, he saw Allura dipping Shiro, the both of them laughing. 

” Shiro help!? Control your student!” Shiro, upside down saw Matt he waved to him instead of helping.

Matt gave him a scathing look as he continues to be hauled off by Lance. He may be older than the other but Lance was unfortunately stronger than him so he couldn't get out of his grip.

“Lance you there?!” Matt heard Keith call out above the music.

“Yeah coming right for you kitten!” Lance teased and snickered when he heard sputtering.

Lance met up with a red faced Keith who was scowling at him.

“Don't call me that,” Keith hissed though there wasn't any heat when he said it making Lance grin.

“Hey is there a reason you two dragged me here?” Matt growled.

“Yep! Have fun Matt!”

“Here you go Aoko!”

Matt felt someone be pushed into him, catching them and he turned red when he saw it was the girl from before.

“A-Aoko! H-h-hi!?” Matt stuttered as Keith grinned and pulled Lance away from the two to let them dance.

“Hi Matt this is an amazing wedding isn't it?” Aoko sighed happily, looking at the blushing Matt and couldn't help but giggle, “so you got dragged into the dance floor too?”

“Ye-yeah...uh hey Aoko? You're...you're not  **_really_ ** dating my sister are you? Pidge or Katie?” Matt asked, the question has been bothering him since he found out Pidge is his sister.

“Nope, Katie is like the little sister I always wanted~ Soooo would her big brother mind if we had a nice dance and maybe we can talk to get to know each other better?” Aoko asked pulling some of Kaito’s playful personality. Growing up with the Kuroba brothers some of their personalities were bound to rub off of their childhood friend.

She full on laughed as Matt became more of a stuttering mess leaving Aoko to lead him through the next couple of dances.

\------------------------------------------------------

Keith pulled Lance out of the reception hall until they were in the gardens where the wedding had taken place in the evening. It was dark now but there were lights strung from the trees illuminating the area and the pathway. The flowers and decorations were still hung and gave the area almost an ethereal look.

Keith stopped right near the middle of the area and looked at Lance, his face still wide and smiling.

“So why did you decide to bring me out here Keith? Got some ideas for some  **_private fun?_ ** ” Lance teased as Keith groaned hitting Lance’s arm.

“Shut up,” Keith said looking straight into Lance’s eyes the were bright and happy,” I...you know I'm heading back home with my family to Japan right?”

Lance sobered up the smile slowly leaving his face, as he nodded,” Yeah you told me, to help your brother with his shows are you sure that's really what you want to do?”

“Lance it was the main reason I came here, but that doesn't mean I still won't find something I really want to do,” Keith said smiling softly at Lance,” besides don't forget once we graduate you're heading off to the Police Academy for training.”

“I know but it feels like we finally got together though,” Lance sighed as Keith leaned closer to him and brushes his lips against his cheek before pulling back.

“Yeah I'm sorry it took me so long but I want to give you something, so we can have something for each other while we’re separated,” Keith said as he rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a small leather case,” while I was...gone, I ran into an acquaintance of my parents and they gave me these.”

Curious Lance watched as Keith opened the case and he saw two detailed and gorgeous looking lotus ear clips. Keith took them out delicately and held them close,”they...I was told these were my mother's...and that she had a tradition with them.”

“Oh? What was the tradition?” Lance asked as Keith’s face went red as looked shyly at Lance.

“My mother when she was with my dad gave him one of the lotus clips, that it was a promise that they would stay together. A bit silly but it was something, my mom had believed in,” Keith explained as he clipped one onto Lance’s ear and the other on his.

Lance gave an endearing smile as he touched the small piece of jewelry. “I think it’s sweet~” he complimented before touching Keith’s clip, brushing his hair back while caressing his ear, making Keith shiver in pleasure. “Thank You, Keith~ I love you~”

Keith bit his lip as he grew red before throwing himself at Lance, pinning him against a tree trunk as he grabbed Lance’s face and kissed him hard, making Lance squeal a bit in surprise before resigning to it and slumped a little. Keith broke the kiss leaving Lance in a dazed, happy state.

“I’ll see you back at the party?”

Lance dazedly grinned and nodded as he practically danced his way back to where the wedding was at.

Keith smirked a bit, chuckling in amusement. “I gotta thank Daniela for the tip,” he said to himself as he felt a presence behind him. “You came.”

“I did~” replied Vermouth endearingly.

“Katie told me everything,” informed Keith turning around to face the woman who walked up to him. “So you’re my Godmother?”

“Technically speaking,  **Jodie Napa** was your Godmother, I haven’t used that name in forever,” said Vermouth slowly wanting to reach out to Keith’s face but hesitated. 

Just as she was about to pull back, Keith grabbed her hand and placed it on his cheek, closing his eyes as he leaned into her touch, feeling a nostalgic warmth from her hand. 

Vermouth dropped her cold exterior and let herself feel something within her as she pulled the boy close to her and embraced him.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t have done more for you Keith, if only I had protected you better...” apologized Vermouth, nuzzling Keith’s hair when she suddenly felt his arms wrap around her body and squeezed her tightly.

“It’s alright everything worked out. If you had taken me in, I never would have met my current family, nor would I have came down to Altea University and met my new family,” reassured Keith smiling at Vermouth before letting go and holding her hands. “I couldn’t be happier right now.”

Vermouth couldn’t help but shed some tears, squeezing Keith’s hands.  “Just remember one thing Keith, even if you can’t see me, it doesn’t mean I’m not looking out for you,” said Vermouth kissing Keith’s forehead. 

Keith gave the woman one more hug. “You sure you don’t wanna stay for the party?”

Vermouth chuckled and shook her head. “I would love to sweetie, but I have a prior engagement. Stay safe~” she said before turning and walking into the shadows, disappearing into the night.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ok ladies! You ready?!” called Allura as all the single women gathered. Bayleaf in particular already had a catcher’s mitt rearing to go. 

“Go Long girls!!!” yelled the woman, tossing her junniberry bouquet into the air. 

There were screeches of high pitched noises that many of the guests who weren’t participating could swear the glasses were cracking. They watched at the many hands of the girls that were fighting over the bouquet literally was bouncing around the sea of hands as the girls were pushing each other to get to the flowers. 

“Holy damn look at the girls go,” Sage said staring as he saw his sister particularly trying to catch the bouquet with her catcher’s mitt as she ran in between the crowd to try and catch it, “good thing we’re not like that.”

“Yeeesh it’s like a fight that’s just waiting to break out, or is already breaking out I think I saw someone stamp on someone else’s foot…” Rax grimaced looking at the bloodbath, “what’s so good about the bouquet again?”

“The tradition is that the girl who catches the bouquet is the next one that's to get married. Which I think is bull since I have yet to see any evidence.” Matt said dryly earning him a slap from his sister Katie, “and why aren’t you over there?”

“Do you want me to be squished? No thank you! I may be short but I’m not suicidal thank you very much!” Katie retorted folding her arms,” besides I don’t have anyone I like so what’s the point of me being in the middle of all... **that** ?”   
  
“True hmm wasn’t there something for the men?” Hunk asked scratching his chin, “if the girls have a tradition wouldn’t the guys have one too?”

“Hello? The garter from the bride Hunk?” Lance asked laughing slapping his friend’s back, “remember when Daniela got married to Nicolas she flung that thing into the crowd and the guys were trying to catch it? Even Nico?”

“Ahahaha! Oh yeah I thought it was hilarious the husband tried to dive into the crowd to get the garter but Daniela held him by his tie stopping him,” Hunk chuckled and leaned closer as he saw something on his ear, “didn’t know you were interested in jewellery dude, nice ear clip.”

“Eh Captain is wearing bling now?” Bart teased as moved close as well and whistled, “damn that’s looks actually pretty expensive with how detailed it is. Where’d you that from?”

Lance smiled as he touched the ear clip almost fondly, “Keith.”

There was a collective ‘of course’ from all the guys as they looked amused at how lovestruck Lance was now that he and Keith had finally confessed to each other, or Keith finally admitted he was in love with the Cuban boy as much as Lance loved him. When Keith had come back all the members of the Survival Club were happy and greeted him back like he was one of them which by this time he was.

“Okay now while the girls go and fight now it’s the guys turn!! Get up close boys if you want a chance to catch the garter and marry your lucky lady!” Coran shouted at the front while Shiro was red and Allura was giggling madly at Shiro’s red face.

Allura sat down regally in her chair and slowly pulled up her gown dress, Shiro sending scathing looks to the crowd if they dared make any noise was possibly hilarious. Once the dress part was pulled high enough and everyone could see the lace garter around Allura’s thigh, she lifted her leg up and rested it on Shiro’s leg. 

“Whooo go Chief!” Alberto laughed holding up his glass.

“Go on take it off already Sir!” Nico added next to his brother, that encouraged the rest of the force to start cat-calling and shouting at Shiro.

“Come on dear, stop giving them a show and get the garter already,” Allura said as she reached up and pulled Shiro closer by his tie and whispered something in his ear that had his whole face burning red making the crowd laugh.

“Alright alright!” Shiro coughed as he slipped the garment off of Allura’s leg and stood up holding it, “let’s see who catches this now! Ha!” 

Using his human hand he chucked the garter as far as he could and the guys looked at each other before slamming into one another to get it. Now the crowd along with Allura, Shiro and Coran had two groups going at it.

“You’re not participating Lance?” Hunk asked as the two stood next to each other watching the groups.

“Nah, I have Keith and we have our promise, I don’t need some wedding tradition to confirm that.” Lance chuckled, “though it would be interesting to see Keith with a bouquet.”

“Keep your ideas to yourself,” Katie said kicking Lance’s leg making the tan boy hiss and hop on his leg, “still this is entertaining as hell Shiro and Allura are going to love all the footage I’m getting here.” 

“Of course you’d record this,” Hunk and Lance said dryly.

“Duh, when you have so many hidden cameras you can get  **_everything_ ** .” Katie snickered looking at Lance who turned red.

“Katieeeee!!!” Lance said in a warning growl looking like he was about to chase a certain green dwarf. 

“Now now calm down it’s a day to celebrate!” Kaito laughed as Katie zipped past Lance and hid behind Kaito, “besides she’s a marshmallow you couldn’t hurt her!”

“Try me...why aren’t you down there Kaito?” Lance huffed seeing that Katie was using the magician as a human shield, “don’t believe in the tradition?”

“It’s cute but I’d rather rely on my own luck than on something like this,” Kaito replied bouncing a bit on his heels, “besides it’s more fun when you do it yourself rather than just wish for it to happen ya know?”

The others nodded sagely as they watched the two groups fighting for the bouquet and garter push closer together bumping into each other which just made more of mess, though because of that the bouquet and garter were finally caught.

“I can’t see who caught the bouquet!” Katie said trying to jump up and see, there was also a yelp as two voices crashed into each other that sounded rather painful, “uh maybe we should check that out.”

“Yeaah last thing we want are injuries here, “ Hunk said as they moved towards the crowd, though many of the faces were disappointed there were some amusing ones and some in down right laughter as the group got closer.

“Congratulations Hunk!”

“I can’t wait for the invite!”

“Lucky man you are.” 

Hunk had a confused look on his face until the crowd parted some more and a very very red Shay standing next to his sisters was holding Allura’s bouquet.

“Uhm...hi Hunk.” Shay said giggling making Hunk’s mouth drop and he started to turn red himself.

“I..you...the bouquet you uh...well…” Hunk stuttered surprised as he looked between Shay and the flowers as his girlfriend was walking over as his sisters were grinning madly.

“Hunk! We want Shay to be our sister already!” Mimi whined.

Kiki was tugging on Hunk’s top nodding, “can we start calling Shay our sister now? I always wanted a big sister!”

“ **_HUUUNKKKK!!”_ ** Rax growled glaring at the cinnamon roll of a engineer who laughed nervously.

“ Ahahaha what luck Shay has huh Rax?” Hunk said laughing nervously.

The attention was soon diverted though and saving Hunk’s life for the moment when Katie started to laugh loudly.

“AHAHAH!! Oh my god you..this...this is just perfect!! Congratulations you two!” Katie’s rambunctious laughter was heard making their heads turn to where the youngest of their group was.

There on the ground, glasses askew was Matt holding Allura’s garter in one hand while the other was across Aoko’s waist as if he tried to catch her.  Aoko while trying to fight for the bouquet apparently had collided into the other boy and fell across his lap. 

The young man went beet red in embarrassment as Aoko got off him laughing. 

“You ok?” she asked plucking off his glasses before readjusting them on his face.

Matt pursed his lips together and nodded vigorously as Aoko held a hand out and helped him up. “Hey you got the garter! Lucky you~! Hope you find that special someone~” congratulated Aoko dusting him off before walking away, flashing him a big smile.

Matt watched the girl leave with a hopeful look on his face as he clutched the garter, sighing.

“Yeah….”

Katie laughed as she hip-checked her brother. “Guess I should be calling Aoko ‘Big Sister’ soon, huh?” she teased making Matt steam.

“GAAAAH!!!” screamed Matt in embarrassment chasing after the girl who cackled loudly while everyone else who was watching just burst out laughing.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance sank in a chair at his family table as he waved to Keith who was over with his family who waved back. 

“Tió Lance!!”cheered Sofia clamoring onto his lap and hugged him tightly. 

“Oof! Hey Ninã~” chuckled Lance ruffling his niece’s head. “Where are your parents?”

Sofia pouted and pointed into the crowd of people slow dancing. Lance followed his niece’s finger to see Daniela and Nico hugging as they swayed on the spot just in time to see Nico’s hands slide from Daniela’s back to her butt only to have the woman slip them back up to their original position.

“Ooookay…” 

“Tió Lance! Can we dance together?!” asked Sofia excitedly tugging on his shirt making Lance laugh and place the girl back on the ground as he gave a bow.

“May I have this dance my Princess?” he asked his signature eyebrow quirk making Sofia giggle as she curtsied and pulled Lance to the dance floor.

\--------------------------------------------------

Keith sighed contently as he watched the couples dancing. The Newlyweds, his parents, every married couple in attendance as well as his friends. 

He looked genuinely surprised to see Sage and Wren shyly dancing together while Robin and Bart were slow dancing not far from them.

Shay had her eyes closed with a content smile on her face as she laid her head on Hunk’s chest, making him beam endearingly. Even her brother was awkwardly dancing with Kiki.

Alberto was busy stuffing his face at the table with Hugo eating away his ‘Lonely’ sorrows.

“Hmph Women…” he grumbled in his drunken state as he stuffed an eclair in his mouth. “Who needs them, right Hugo? Hugo?”

Upon receiving no reply from his little brother, Alberto turned to see that he had disappeared.

_ “Hermanino?” _ he called out looking about only for his mouth to drop open in surprise to see Hugo dancing with Hunk’s little sister Mimi while looking bashful.

Alberto frowned and folded his arms. “Hmph...Little Traitor….”

He grabbed some more food with vigor making Keith sweat a bit as the food plate got higher. He really hoped Alberto didn't get sick from all the food or at least gain a significant amount of weight.

His gaze continued to look around the crowd seeing everyone together, when he saw Lance and Sofia he couldn't help but watch lovingly how gentle Lance was with Sofia as he danced with her.

He nearly missed Mama McClain taking a seat next to him if it wasn't for the scraping of chairs.

“Mrs. McClain,” Keith said bowing his head a bit,” it been awhile.”

“Yes it has, I am happy you're back and safe  _ mijõ, _ I've never seen Lance so happy with anyone like he is with you,”She said smiling making Keith blush.

“R-really?”

“Oh yes he's had a few crushes and would talk about them but never with the same passion when he would talk about you,” Mama McClain said giggling.

Keith couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride upon hearing that. Mama McClain gushed as she smooshed Keith’s face while laughing.

“Ooo-hoo, you are adorable~ Take care of my baby would you?” asked the woman endearingly as she let go.

Keith gave the old woman a smile as his fingers brushed against the ear cuff on his lobe. “I assure you Ma’am...I plan too~” he replied as he turned to the crowd to where Lance was. “I plan too….”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of weeks passed since the wedding as sunlight shone over a bright new day in Altea. 

Keith walked down the hallway of the Altea City Asylum accompanied by a nurse to a particular room. 

“It's really sweet of you to visit her these past few months, Mr Kuroba. With no other living relatives, she's been looking lonesome,” thanked the nurse gratefully. 

“It's not a big deal really, how's her memories?”

“She's more or less up to date on current events, but she still can't remember anything other than her name, and being friends with someone called Chie Kogane and Jodie Napa, “said the nurse regretfully. “Do you know anything about them?”

Keith gave a little sigh."They were really good friends, they… passed away years ago…"

“Oh dear…”

Keith gave the nurse a small reassured smile and thanked her before knocking and entering the room. 

“Ms. Bordeaux? You have a visitor,” informed the nurse kindly before excusing herself. 

Winnie sat in a chair looking out the window as she looked over and lightened up. 

“Keith! Good to see you again~ How are you dear?” 

“Good to see you too Winnie~” replied Keith with a warm smile sitting on the ottoman. 

Winnie looked at Keith and sighed nostalgically. “No matter how many times I see you, I can't help but notice how much you remind me of a really good friend of mine, Chie Kogane. Are you two related?”

Keith gave a small chuckle. “You could say she was a mother to me~”

Winnie laughed and leaned back in her chair. “That certainly sounds like Chie… dear sweet Chie…”

“That's what I'm told too, I have somethings for you, it took a while to get them together so that's why I'm a bit late today,” Keith said as he reached into his satchel and pulled out some books for Winnie,”I asked the staff and they said it was alright to bring you these.”

“Books! Thank you Keith I already love them!” Winnie exclaimed as she took the books,” ooo some fantasy, sci-fi and text books?”

“I...thought you might like something to take your mind off and sometimes studying helps?” Keith replied as Winnie smiled and hugged Keith as the young man patted her back.

“Thank you this is really thoughtful Keith,” Winnie said,”I can't wait to read them.”

“I'm glad, have you...remembered anything new today?” Keith asked as Winnie hugged her books to her chest.

“Only that Jodie was like a big sister to me looking out and helping me, Chie called me...uhm..Win-Win was really cute, she was bright and I really admired her...” Winnie said softly,”I don't know why but I feel both said and happy when I think about her. Is that strange Keith?”

“I don't think so, but I glad you're remembering your best friends.” Keith said Kindly.

“Best friends...yes...they're my best friends..” Winnie said giggling honestly,”I loved them like my best friends.”

“I have another gift for you here I found this,” Keith said as he handed her a small piece of paper.

Winnie took it and gasped as she had tears in her eyes. ”Chie...Jodie...and...and me?”

It was a picture of Chie in the middle with her arm wrapped around Winnie’s neck hugging her tightly and an arm around Jodie’s waist a bright happy smile on her face.

Winnie looked at Keith gratefully before bursting out into happy tears. 

“Thank you , Keith….” sobbed the woman as Keith pulled her into a hug, allowing her to sob into his shoulder. “Thank you so much……”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance perked up as he saw Keith leaving the building and started up the car. 

“So...did she like it?” asked Lance just as soon as his lover entered the car.

“She loved it,” replied Keith buckling himself in. “She was a little sad though when I told her I was flying off today.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it, me and the gang will keep an eye on her when we can,” reassured Lance driving off.

Keith couldn’t help but  smile as he held Lance’s hand and squeezed, getting a return squeeze back.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith couldn’t help feel something was off as soon as he and Lance were walking to the terminal to meet the others and his family. They had gotten here at a pretty decent time so it wasn’t like there was a lot of traffic but he couldn’t help but feel something was going to happen...call it paranoia from what had happened the past couple of months or his family’s luck rubbing off on him.

Keith shook his head he had nothing to worry about, except possibly missing Lance when he was back home. He couldn't help but give his boyfriend’s hand another squeeze as he helped roll his luggage to the terminal.

“You're going to come and visit right?” Lance asked as Keith checked his bags into the flight so he just had carry on bags,” skype and video calls can only do so much.”

“I'll try Lance, but it'll be fine I mean after what we went through right?” Keith chuckled as Lance groaned,”too much?”

“Way too much, like Hunk said I'm glad the rest of our time at school was normal.” Lance replied sighing,” but keep me updated?”

“Of course,” Keith said leaning against Lance as they got to the waiting area where the others were. Chikage and Toichi were talking with Allura and Shiro  as they were also playing with their adorable babies. Kaito was grinning as he was talking to Hunk, Katie, Aoko and Matt, while Sofia was bouncing in Nico’s arms while Daniela smiled.

“Keith! Lance you made it!” Chikage called, “you made it!”

“Yeah sorry it took a while to get some things together, how much longer until our flight?” Keith asked as the two of them walked over to the group, Keith talking to his parents while Lance slipped away to talk to the others.

“Not for another half hour or so sweetie give or take.” Chikage said,” so you got some more time to spend with your friends before we head home, you going to be okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Keith replied as he smiled at his parents and played with the ear clip, Shiro and Allura came up to them giving the twins to Chikage and Toichi before Allura hugged Keith tightly as Keith returned the hug.

“We will miss you Keith, it has been both fun and pleasure having you around.” Allura said, “I do hope you’ll keep in contact and visit us.”

Shiro walked over and pulled Keith into a shoulder hug smiling at the young man.

“It’s was great to see you again Keith,even if it took a while to find you and both of us forgot I’m glad I got to see you.” Shiro said as Keith laughed and hugged Shiro back laughing. He was really going to miss seeing everyone everyday it was going to get some getting use to going back home in Japan. Over Keith’s head Shiro looked over at the others who gave him the thumbs up thanking them for distracting Keith long enough for them.

“You should probably head over to the others before they start calling seat numbers,” Shiro said nudging Keith over to the younger group. Keith nodded as he headed over, but not before a blur escaped Nico’s arms and crashed into him nearly toppling him over, looking down he saw a teary eyed Sofia.

“Do you really have to go Hermano Keith?” She sniffed as Keith picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him close.

“I’ll come back to visit Sofia and I’ll be talking with your Tio Lance so you can be with him when I call okay?” Keith said while the girl pouted.

“It’s not the same though! I can’t hug you and Tio Lance won’t be able to make kissy faces with you!” She whined.

“Sofia!!” Lance shouted behind her making the six year old look at her Tio Lance whose face was red.

“What? That’s what you and Hermano Keith have been doing like mommy and daddy!” she replied innocently making Lance groan and Katie laugh at Lance.

“He’s probably trying to make up for the times you guys could’ve been together  **_sooner_ ** if you two weren’t such weenies!” Katie called.

“You are never going to let me live that down are you!” Keith sighed loudly walking over.

“Never! As your best friend I have teasing rights!” Katie laughed before Lance walked over to Keith grinning, that feeling in his stomach was coming back again as he eyed his boyfriend and the others especially Kaito. Kaito’s face looked like when he was planning a new prank on Hakuba which never ended good for anyone  **_especially_ ** Hakuba.

“Guys...what’re you doing?” Keith asked warily.

“Just a grand show before we leave baby bro!” Kaito laughed as he snapped his fingers making it rain flowers above Keith, Lance and Sofia. The young girl giggled as she tried catching the flowers as Keith put the young girl down and stared at his brother.

“A grand show...who what!?” 

“Too late now!” Katie laughed while Matt was filming this with one of the rover bots that Katie had made for him, as his sister pressed something on her ipad and the intercom cut out. Many passengers were confused especially when music started to flow from the speakers, catching the attention of those who were listening wonder what was going on. 

 

“Just enjoy it Keithy!” Aoko called using her phone to record this.

Keith suddenly was hearing a familiar song started to play, he may of only heard it once but he knew it sounded exactly as the song Lance had sung when they were at the resort.

He felt Lance take his hands making him turn to look at Lance who had slipped on a mic headset demanding what was going on when the words died in his throat, the expression his boyfriend was giving him such an honest and loving look made him quickly shut his mouth. Lance’s blue eyes glittered playfully but the love was still bright in his eyes as he took a deep breath and started to sing to the music that was playing from the intercom.   
  


_ I love you too much _

_ To live without you loving me back _

_ I love you too much _

_ Heaven's my witness and this is a fact _

__ I know I belong  
  


“Lanceeee!” Keith whined his face instantly burning up as it was exactly the song from the resort only this time he could understand the lyrics this time. He didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing.

_ When I sing this song _

_ There's love above love and it's ours  _

__ Cause I love you too much  
  


Like last time he felt a warmth in his chest as he could hear how much emotions Lance was putting into singing as he gripped their hands together tightly. He couldn’t help but swallow hard as he listened to Lance singing more, his voice practically amplified thanks to Pidge and Matt who fist bumped  each other.

_ I live for your touch _

_ I whisper your name night after night _

_ I love you too much  _

__ There's only one feeling and I know it's right  
  


_ I know I belong _

_ When I sing this song _

_ There's love above love and it's ours _

__ Cause I love you too much  
  


Keith never noticed Lance was pulling him around the area in a slow dance, moving his hands  where one was around Keith’s waist holding him close almost pressing against the other’s body, the dark haired man too mesmerized by Lance singing to pay any attention to anything else even the crowd that was stopping and watching as well.   
  


_ Heaven knows your name I've been _

_ Praying to have you _

__ Come here by my side  
  


Allura linked arms with Shiro and leaned into his side, kissing her children who were cradled in their arms while Daniela and Nico interlocked fingers with each other as everybody smiled endearingly at the couple dancing on the floor.    
  


_ Without you a part of me's missing _

__ Just to make you my own I will fight  
  


Lance spun Keith around before pulling him in closer as Keith was visibly enjoying himself.

Matt and Katie took it as their cue as they exchanged looks and pulled on their Drone gloves as waved their hands commanding some mini drones to come flying in and began changing colored lights to suit the mood.

The people watching “Ooh”ed and “Aah”ed at the display while Aoko and Sofia looked enchanted at the display.   
  


_ I know I belong _

_ When I sing this song _

_ There's love above love and it's ours _

__ Cause I love you too much~  
  


Now it was Toichi and Kaito’s turn as the father and son stepped forward each brandishing a deck of cards as they flung the cards high into the air, transforming into white and pink butterflies that fluttered about everywhere.   
  


__ I looooooooove you too much!  
  


Keith looked about in awe as he caught his brother’s eye who winked at him. Keith smiled at his brother before turning back to Lance, his own eyes lost in the other’s.   
  


_ I love you too much _

_ Heaven's my witness and this is a fact _

_ You live in my soul _

__ Your heart is my goal  
  


Lance tighten his grip on Keith as he saw how happy his boyfriend was, Lance had been nervous when he had asked the others to help him plan this before Keith returned home to Japan. It was worth seeing the other’s expression and he couldn’t help but lean closer to Keith resting his forehead against his as he sang the last lyrics to the song.   
  


_ There's love above love and it's mine _

_ Cause I love you _

_ There's love above love and it's yours _

_ Cause I love you _

_ There's love above love and it's ours _

_ If you love me _

__ As much  
  


As the music faded from the overhead speakers, Lance leaned down and captured Keith’s lips, pressing hard against the other, showing Keith just how much he’ll miss him as his hand ran through the Asian’s soft locks and pressed Keith against him. Keith brought his arms up and wrapped them tightly around Lance’s neck kissing him back with just as much pressure as was given. 

All around them, the audience couldn’t help but cheer and clap at the scene. It was gorgeous flowers and butterflies flying around with soft colors shining around the two as it helped set the mood. Many women and girls sighed enviously as they rapidly took pictures of the scene wanting to remember this for themselves.

“How much you wanna bet by the time Keith get’s home he and Lance will be famous all over the internet?” Katie whispered to Matt as Hunk was wiping his eyes as he was crying happy tears for his friends while Matt snorted.

“Sucker’s bet, no chance this isn’t already getting uploaded.” Matt replied smirking, “plus it’s really going to explode in a few minutes.”

Soon enough the two had to separate as air was becoming a bit of a problem, but both were feeling happy and content. They could feel their warm breaths mingling with each other as both were smiling widely and breathlessly, as they were in their own little world. Keith knew he had to leave soon but he couldn’t help but rest his head against Lance’s shoulders wanting to stay like this for a bit longer. So he couldn’t help but whine a bit when he felt Lance pulling away, he gripped Lance’s shirt and frowned at him.

Lance chuckled as he leaned forward and kissed Keith’s forehead as he gently pried the hands off of him but kept on of them in his own hands.

“I have one more surprise Keith,” Lance said as Keith looked at Lance in disbelief.

“Another? What else could you possibly do after this?” Keith asked incredulously making Lance smile gently squeezing Keith’s hand as he slipped the other into his jacket pocket. 

“Well it’s more like a promise and a question.” Lance asked gently as Keith nodded his fingers brushing against said clip on his ear in a bit of a comforting gesture,”I have something I need to ask you.”

Keith’s eyes widen as he watch Lance take out the small jewelry case he had hidden in his drawer since he first got it that one night pre-valentine’s day heist, he flicked it opened and Keith saw the fire and water rings that were resting inside the tiny pillow.

“Those rings...where did you?” Keith asked feeling his throat go tight as Lance looked a bit sheepish.

“It was one of the few good things Shadow gave me,” He replied seriously as he let go of Keith’s hand to grab the fire ring, “ I know we both have a lot we want and need to do and accomplish in our lives and we’ve been through so much in the past couple years we’ve known each other. I don’t know when we’ll get the chance so here’s what I’m asking, Keith Yuen Kuroba it may not be the right ring now but will you take this as a promise to wait for the real ring?”

Keith’s entire being became as red as the fire ring as he shyly nodded making Lance light up happily. All those who were watching were either shedding tears of joy or applauding loudly as Lance placed the ring on Keith’s finger before the two shared a kiss making everyone cheer louder.

Aoko and Chikage had grasped each other’s hands, jumping up and down screaming excitedly while Kaito whistled at the top of his lungs as Toichi clapped and sighed, looking so proud.  Sofia sat on Hunk’s shoulder hugging the large man’s head as he blubbered even more, accepting the packet of tissues that the little girl held out for him.

Daniela herself became uncharacteristically ecstatic as she grabbed her husband’s face kissed him so hard their lips made a loud popping noise as Nico smiled giddily with a goofy grin before collapsing to the ground.Katie wiped away the happy tears from her eyes and just ran forward, glomping the two hard, prompting Sofia and Hunk to move forward, followed by Kaito, the Kurobas and Aoko. Soon all of the Keith’s friends and family had joined on one big group hug.

Keith and Lance were squashed so closely together that Keith was able to see his reflection on the band of Lance’s earcuff. Reflected of the small surface, Keith could see Shadow looking back at him with a smile and a nod of approval as the thief took off his mask and gave Keith a wink.

Keith sniffed and smiled as he touched foreheads with Lance. “I love you Lance, I love you so much...” he whispered happily into Lance’s ear as their fingers interlocked each other’s, their rings glowing brightly in a warm light.   
  


**_“Without a Shadow of a Doubt~...”_ **   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview for "Chronicles of Altea"**
> 
> _::...Kai...Aoko... **what** video are you talking about?::_
> 
> There was a short silence before Aoko could be heard whistling in the background. 
> 
> _::So Shin-shin~! When can we meet up?! I got plenty of souvenirs from Altea City~!!!::_
> 
> _**::What video you guys?!!!::** _


End file.
